Chuck vs the Aussie
by Kilobyte44
Summary: AU story of the romance between a curly haired nerd and a blonde Aussie, both who just happen to be swimmers competing for their country's at the Summer Olympics. Lots of canon characters in new roles - this will be a fun story as Chuck and Sarah go for gold, while an unexpected relationship develops between these two athletes. CH 1 and 2 are back story for C and S, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chuck's Story

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hi everyone, I am back with my second story, which will be a lighter and romantic fun story– overall this should be between 6 and 15 chapters (Update2: change in plans - it will be 24 chapters). This will see Chuck and Sarah as Olympic swimmers and their meeting and what comes next (and yes Sarah is the Aussie in this story). Keep an eye on the locations, dates and times - it does jump 4 times in this chapter.**_

_**This will be a pure Chuck and Sarah story, so no worries of odd pairs and that kind of relationship angst (that is not my thing). The first chapter is Chuck's back story, Chapter 2 is Sarah's back story and Chapter 3 is the Chuck and Sarah meeting in London, so be patient – Charah will come. OK Disclaimers – I still do not own Chuck (sadly) and I definitely don't own the Olympics – this is all for fun, no profits, so no suing!**_

_**My next project will be a more dramatic Chuck story – I have a poll on my profile with overviews – if you see anything that catches your eyes let me know! As of right now my next story will be Chuck: Brothers in Arms unless the poll really changes. After vs the Aussie is done I will start another light romantic story, while I continue Brother's (I will only tackle 2 stories at a time).**_

_**Thanks for all the support for my first story – it is a series finale re-write for those who have not taken a look – if you give it a chance I think it will put a smile on your face (at the end – no promises during the meat of the story).**_

_**Italics are character thoughts.**_

_**So, I present… Chuck vs the Aussie!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Backgrounds - Chuck

_**Forest near Twin Pines and Pyramid Lake**_

_**Los Padres National Forest, California**_

_**July 6, 1995**_

_**14:40 hrs PST**_

A small boy runs carelessly through the lush green forest of towering pines, jumping from a tree stump over a small bush and ferns onto a dirt trail as he evades his pursuer. The eight year old boy giggles and smiles widely as his sister chases him red faced and ready for revenge.

"Chuck, I am going to get you and when I do you will pay for destroying my hair dryer. YOU. ARE. DEAD. NERD!" The preteen screamed, while huffing slightly from the chase.

"Come on Ellie," the boy responds through labored breaths and huffs of oxygen as he ran away from his distraught big sister.

"I just wanted to see… huff… how it works, besides you should have seen… your… face… when you caught me trying to put it back together – priceless, hahah." Chuck cheekily responds with a large grin through labored breaths.

"ERRRGGG! Dead you hear me Chuck Bartowski! You. Are. Dead!" Ellie yelled

As they cut through the forest, little Chuck turns towards the lake, "Must get… to… lake," Chuck says breathing heavily and thinking, _maybe I can swim away, Ellie might give up._

As he reaches the edge of the lake he looks back at his red faced sister's angry face rapidly approaching, before diving head long into the cool lake water.

As soon as he hits the water he takes in a shuttering gasp due to the shock of the cold lake water, before taking off with manic strokes in order to get away from his angry pursuer. He glides effortlessly through the water as he powers himself further and further from shore.

Ellie stops at the edge of the lake. Chuck was less than 20 feet ahead of her on land, yet as she reaches the water, Chuck is well off shore over 50 yards away still gliding further and further from her reach.

"Wow… he's fast, really fast… I didn't know he could swim like that…" Ellie says with a contorted expression on her face, puzzled at her little brother's undiscovered skill_. There is no way I am catching him in the water - I'll get him at dinner_, she thinks to herself as a Cheshire grin graces her young face.

With a large huff at her inability to catch Chuck, Ellie begins her trek back to their family's cabin, looking forward to Chuck's eventual punishment for his crime against her beauty products.

* * *

_**Twin Pines Cabin**_

_**Los Padres National Forest, California**_

_**July 6, 1995**_

_**17:40 hrs PST**_

Chuck quietly entered at the back of the cabin, weary of his big sister and her expected response to his "experimenting" with her stuff. He was glad he escaped her earlier attack, the swim really had worked. He had swum for a mile before he realized she was no longer chasing him. As Chuck begins to relax and let out a deep breath, he is suddenly grabbed by his sister as she popped out from her hiding place.

Chuck yelped as Ellie reaches aggressively to pummel Chuck for his transgression against her hair accessory.

Their mother, Mary, hearing the commotion rose from the living room and rushed towards the racket. Mary found her children and steps between them in order to avoid bloodshed as Ellie chases Chuck around the cabin.

In an authoritative tone Mary calls out, "What is going on? What are you two doing?"

Chuck looks at Mary with an innocent smile.

Mary puts her one hand on her forehead and uses the other to pinch the bridge of her nose as she closes her eyes and scrunches her face, sighing in frustration.

"Oh Charles, what did you do this time?" She asks her young precocious child.

"Nothing I swear," Chuck responds emphatically adding an innocent look on his face, before a small, sly smile breaks slightly onto his face, that he is unable to hide from his mother's and sister's scrutinizing gazes.

"He murdered my hair dryer!" Ellie yells as she angrily scowls at her little brother. She pulls the sad, disassembled remains of the little appliance from her room to show Mary the terrible crime committed against her hair dryer.

"See Mom – he MUST be punished!" Ellie emphatically states.

"Charles, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mary asks in an authoritative, motherly tone.

"Sorry Mom…"

"And what do you have to say to your sister?" Mary responds.

Chuck looks at his sister with big, brown puppy dog eyes before saying, "Sorry Ellie, I just wanted to see how it works – I was sure I could put it back together before you needed it… Maybe Dad can help and we can fix it?"

Ellie sighs, "Apology accepted, but no more taking apart my stuff, understand!"

"Got it" Chuck responds with a smile, while exhaling a breath thinking he had gotten off light with an apology.

"OK then," Mary says before adding, "Charles, I am going to give you a choice… of punishments…"

Chuck's head drops, dejected that he in fact did not avoid punishment, thinking to himself – _Aw man, I thought for sure the wide, puppy eyes would work, not cool._

"So your choices Charles are either: grounded for one month – No electronics… or you start participating in a sport, you can choose which one, but I have to approve it." Mary states.

Chuck begins to open his mouth, but Mary cuts him off, "And no Charles, card games, pool and other games do not count."

Chuck's mouth snaps shut, his question dying on his lips and his face dropping as he comes to terms with his harsh sentence.

"Can I appeal my sentence, I have rights?" Chuck asks cautiously.

Mary smirks amused at Chuck's attempts to avoid punishment, "Fine, appeal DENIED… and Charles… you have no rights… oh and don't even think of trying to go to your dad, you will be sorry if you try that – understand?"

Chuck's head drops again, "Yes Mom, I understand," _well - this is going to suck _Chuck thought to himself.

Ellie looks at her baby brother, rather amused.

Meanwhile, Mary smiles – she had a secret reason for choosing the punishment. Mary thought to herself, _there is no way he is giving up electronics, so that leaves him with only one choice: sports. He is so like Stephen, they both are computer nerds and I love them both for it, but Charles needs to get exercise. It just so happens I am an athlete and this punishment means we will be able to spend a lot more time together doing things I'm good at. She chuckles internally, oh and it will be good for him… healthy – ya that sounds good. I'm not a frost queen after all or a spy who abandons her family, I want to spend more time with my kids and it is hard enough to peel Charles from the computer. Now I have a reason… ya this is going to be good!_

Stephen Bartowski enters the room in a frilly apron and a ridiculous chef's hat and proclaims to his family, "Dinner is ready," completely oblivious to the recent events and Chuck's coming punishment.

As the family moves toward the dinner table, Chuck thought over his options as he sat down at the table. _OK, I can't do a month with no gaming… I'll go through withdrawal, _he shutters visibly as he remembers Morgan's most recent grounding from gaming for the great jungle gym fire of 1994… Morgan had the shakes after only a week. _No, No Way! But that means I have to do a sport and nerds should not have to be athletic, I think it's a rule… I should look that up…_

Chuck continues to think_, Ok running... so not a fan, so that takes out a lot of sports. Hum, far too lanky of build for contact sports, plus Dad would probably veto that – and I really don't want to be a squished nerd. Um… what does that leave? _As he contemplates his options a crease forms in his brow and a deep look of concentration graces his young face as he is oblivious of his family's conversations around the dinner table.

Finally, Chuck has a flash of inspiration.

…_That swim today was fun… maybe that's it, _Chuck thought to himself.

As the family ate their dinner, Chuck finally decided to announce his decision and see what his Mom had to say.

"Mom, are you sure I can't talk you out of this crazy punishment?" Chuck asks adding a pout to his puppy dog eyes.

Mary almost folds… almost.

"No Charles, what have you decided?"

"I take punishment # 2," Chuck says rather unenthusiastically.

"Perfect, I mean good that you decided… what sport did you want to try?" Mary says, recovering from her almost slip.

"Hmmm… how about swimming?" Chuck responds.

"Charles that is great, I was more of a track and field star, but for years I did triathlons so we can swim together and I can train you! This is going to be so much fun!" Mary almost squealed, but she contained herself, Mary Bartowski is far too reserved to squeal… but she could not stop the smile that invaded her face. _This going to be great _she thought_._

The next day Mary planned to take Chuck swimming on the lake, the first of many mother-son swimming expeditions.

* * *

_**Pyramid Lake**_

_**Los Padres National Forest, California**_

_**July 7, 1995**_

_**08:40 hrs PST**_

A groggy and unimpressed Chuck protested the early awakening and let out a drawn out, "Mom, why are we up? It's summer time for heaven's sakes!"

"Charles, I want you to take this seriously – it will be fun I promise, give it a chance." Mary told her sullen son to hopefully avoid any further whining.

After stretching they took to the chilly lake water and began their swim. After a few minutes they decided to head towards a small island a few miles off shore in the middle of this section of the lake.

After swimming for a while, Mary stopped looking back in order to check on Chuck every few minutes and began to concentrate on her own strokes as she tuned out the outside world. Midway through the swim Mary looked back to check on Chuck and began to panic when he was nowhere to be found. She splashed as she spun in all directions, craning her head to search for her young boy.

"Oh god, CHUCK, WHERE ARE YOU!" Mary yelled.

"Mom?" Chuck called from a ways away from his mother.

Mary's head snapped around and there, over 150 yards ahead of her she saw Chuck treading water and looking perplexed as he squinted at his Mom trying to figure out her freak out.

"You Ok Mom?" He asks Mary who is finally starting to breath normally, though still a little distraught over the scare she had just had.

Mary swam to Chuck closing the distance before telling Chuck, "Ya… I'm fine. I thought you were behind me and when I looked back and you were gone I got really worried that you might have drowned," Mary tells Chuck, pausing to collect herself fully from her worry.

"Chuck, how did you get so far ahead of me? I have trained for years swimming and running."

"Um, I don't know, I guess I'm good at this… it's… it's fun, I really like it. Can we keep going?" Chuck asks his Mom who has finally fully recovered from her freak out.

Mary looks at her son slightly perplexed and slightly in awe of his apparent talent. She finally smiled at his youthful exuberance, and his lack of understanding of what she had just gone through, but she couldn't say no to him.

"Sure, let's go a bit further toward the island before we head back to the cabin." Mary replied

And the rest as they say is history…

* * *

_**Burbank High School**_

_**Burbank, California**_

_**June 17, 2005**_

_**16:00 hrs PST**_

Chuck walks through the halls of Burbank High School towards the gym and pool. A lot had changed since that fateful day at the Twin Pines Cabin over nine years ago. Oh, Chuck was still a giant nerd, but with his disarming personality and the little fact that he was the star of the High School swim team meant his fellow seniors, and well the entire school, overlooked his nerdy tendencies.

Chuck is highly driven and very popular despite being slightly shy and introverted, while still being kind to all of his fellow students, which is an A-typical combination for a super-star High School athlete. He even remained friends with his long-time childhood best buddy Morgan who even began helping Chuck train. Morgan had decided that he needed to put aside his mad work avoidance skills if he was going to have any "Chuck-time," since his best buddies swimming obsession took up a lot of his time. Morgan commented that it seriously cut into quality gaming time and tried to get Chuck to rethink his new favorite pastime, but to no avail. Thus, Morgan got on board in order to spend time and help out his best buddy, Chuck – his hereto-life mate, though Chuck was really trying to get him to stop using that term as friends is a perfectly good descriptor of their relationship… and a less… odd way to put it. They did in fact still game, just a lot less than they had before as Chuck's favorite sport took clear precedents. This was hard for Morgan at first, but Morgan was nothing if not a good and supportive friend to one Charles Irving Bartowski.

Despite some of the changes Chuck had gone through he was still the same guy underneath. He was particularly shy with the schools female body. Most of the young ladies at school, and well in general, had a crush on Chuck to varying degrees. Who would have thought a nice, quiet nerd was in fact the most popular kid in school. And yet was still humble and despite all the attention he never became conceited or changed who he was. He was always kept honest and down to earth by his family – Stephen, Mary and Ellie all made sure Chuck stayed who he was – a good person.

He did in fact date a little, but he was still shy and never really felt a strong connection, so nothing serious developed on the relationship front and he always did his best to spare his admirer's feelings from being hurt.

As Chuck completed his walk down the long school hallway, he entered the gym and pool area and began to meticulously prepare for the Regional Swim Meet.

Today was an important day, a Stanford scout was in going to be in attendance and Chuck badly wants to perform in order to get a full ride scholarship to his dream school and his father's Alma Mater.

"OK Chuck – You can do this," Morgan said as he snuck up on Chuck.

"Gah," Chuck yelped and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Morgan, don't do that!" Chuck admonished Morgan for sneaking up on him.

"Sorry buddy," Morgan replied plaintively.

Chuck began stretching and doing breathing exercises to control his breathing and clearing his mind. His Mom had taught him a number of techniques in order to prepare for extreme physical exertion. Chuck thought to himself, _she's like a Ninja… my own Mr. Miyagi with all her training and meditation skills. When we started training I was shocked to find that Mom was a very, very skilled athlete – ya, I guess I have a Kick-Ass Mom. _

He smiles to himself as he thinks about how close he and his mother had become once he discovered his love of swimming. She had always been a little closed off emotionally, but their little hobby had helped them both open up and now their relationship was stronger than ever.

Pushing down any fear Chuck took his mark at the end of the pool along with the other young athletes. With one final breath he looked up to his family and his friends in the stands before smiling.

He said quietly to himself, "Let's do this," before the race began and he plunged into the pool.

* * *

_**Stanford University**_

_**Stanford (Palo Alto), California**_

_**August 10, 2008**_

_**15:00 hrs PST**_

Chuck won his final High School Regional Swim Meet in record time and Stanford fell all over itself offering Chuck a full ride athletic scholarship, as did more than twenty other prestigious universities. But Stanford was Chuck's choice - it was always his first choice.

He made the Stanford swim team and in his three years at Stanford he had excelled, becoming the team captain and standout star on the team.

Mary came up to Stanford for all of Chuck's competitions and she also travelled across the U.S. when she could in order to support her son. His leaving home was particularly hard on Mary as the two had grown so close through their mutual love of sports, particularly swimming. Nevertheless, she was so very proud of her children, both succeeding as they grew up - Chuck at Stanford, while Ellie continued her studies at UCLA in medicine with minors in advanced nutrition and kinesiology.

Chuck was again popular, however, like in High School he had yet to find the right girl. He had had a few relationships, but again nothing overly serious… he was always holding out for the right one as he concentrated on being the best in his sport and getting a degree in computer science and electrical engineering.

As Chuck finished his training and workout for the day he began moving towards the gym door. As he was about to exit the gym he was rudely bumped into (on purpose) by his nemesis – Bryce Larkin. Bryce was the pretty boy on campus, an athlete and fellow swimmer who used his Irish brogue to lure unsuspecting women into his bed before breaking their hearts. Chuck, being a good guy tried to befriend Bryce when he first started at Stanford. But Bryce's need to be number one meant he acted in a superior and arrogant manner when Chuck attempted to be kind and befriend the Irishman. Beyond that, Bryce's personal antics disgusted Chuck and despite his best efforts to be civil, Chuck and Bryce quickly became mortal enemies on and off the water.

"Excuse me Larkin," Chuck said with a scowl.

"Ah Chuck my boy, you keep training but there ain't no point, you will never beat me no matter how hard you try!" Bryce goaded in a petulant tone.

"Whatever you say Bryce," Chuck replied smoothly before continuing to the door.

Bryce grabbed his arm, "you see you're a spineless Yank, which is why I, the pride of Ireland get all the pretty lasses like Jill, while you go home alone every night."

"Ha, at one point I may have considered Jill Roberts, but seeing as she is as cruel as you are, I am so glad I passed - you two deserve each other," Chuck stated before smiling sarcastically and walking away from a flustered Bryce Larkin. _Bryce never was the brightest tool on his emerald Island, but he was in fact a tool, _Chuck thought, while chuckling to himself as he walked away.

As Chuck walked to the parking lot he thought to himself, _ugh – I think I need a shower after dealing with that slime ball… at least the rest of the team are good guys. But man, that Larkin gives all of us such a bad name._ Chuck looks pensively as he thinks of all those the pretty-boy has hurt and reaffirms his vow that _no matter how much popularity, wealth or fame I gain – I will never turn into that jackass… it's too bad but one day he will get what's coming to him and he will have deserved every bit of the humiliation. But in the end he is not my problem, just another jerk to ignore along the way, no different than during high school when I had to keep the bullies in line from picking on Morgan and the other nerds. And I have something he will never have - real friends and a family that will support me through everything – ya life is good, _Chuck thought to himself as he banished Bryce and his antics from his mind as he made his way back home.

After his unpleasant conversation he decided to return to his off-campus apartment. After entering his apartment, Chuck flipped on the TV and flopped on his well loved couch.

He sat for hours watching the coverage of the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympic Games; quickly putting his unpleasant and honestly unfortunate teammate out of his mind. He watched in awe as the swimmers competed for gold and recognition as the best in the sport.

As he watched a young American swimmer being awarded the gold medal, a fiery glint appeared in Chuck's eye. He declared to the empty room, "someday that will be me," he said before smiling. Half a world away, a beautiful blonde young woman about Chuck's age said the same thing and had the exact same thoughts.

"I've got a lot of work to do," he said as he got up to plan his training to ensure his place in London... better call Mom and Ellie to start planning.

* * *

_**2012 U.S. Olympic Team Qualifying - Swimming**_

_**Omaha, Nebraska**_

_**June 25, 2012**_

_**18:45 hrs CDT**_

As Chuck prepared for his all important qualifying race he was suddenly grabbed from behind, shocked he looked back replying, "what the…?"

"What no time for your old friend Bartowki?" came the young women's reply

Chuck spins out of the backwards hug to face the girl before smiling widely, "Well, well Zondra – I didn't think they were letting you into the qualifications after your little, um… episode at the Worlds, ha-ha you and that crazy Swede Carina really know how to live it up. You know Carina propositioned me at least 12 times… she's intimidating," as Chuck's smile turns into a mock shutter.

"Ya that was fun and no I did not get banned thank you very much. Ha, you think that party was wild, we were missing the final member of the 'Double S' so that was tame," Zondra said with a saucy smile and a playful wink.

"Oh and Carina is still pouting over your rejection, you better watch out. It was too bad Sarah couldn't make it – she's our little Aussie that I keep telling you about, I think you'd like her," Zondra finished.

"Ah the famous final member of the famous 'Double S' from Sydney University… why are you 'all called that again?" Chuck asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well at Uni the three of us were inseparable, well four but there was a falling out… not important, and the very clever student body deemed us the Swim Squad… lame I know but it stuck so we started calling our little the group 'Double S' – it's less lame that way, don't you agree?" Zondra asked expectantly.

"Oh of course, I would never dream of mocking the great Zondra… besides I am fairly certain you can kick my ass, I've seen your training – martial arts and swimming – a deadly combination for nerdy swimmers like me," Chuck says with a laugh, while mock cowering in fear.

"Oh you are just trouble you know that?" Zondra replied with a light slap to his arm.

Chuck then got serious, "How did your qualifying go?"

Zondra smiled brightly, "I'm in, going to the big show – I can't wait!"

"Congratulations," Chuck yells as he engulfs Zondra in a big hug.

"Now it's your turn Chuck, nock 'em dead!"

"Thanks Zondra, well that is my race... wish me luck!" Chuck replies as his race is called out on the loud speakers.

"Good luck buddy! And just think if you win you get to see Carina again and she really loves to see you in your Speedo," Zondra adds with a wry, teasing smile. "But more importantly, you would get to meet my pretty, little Aussie friend and trust me you don't want to miss out," Zondra finished smiling at Chuck.

"Well, I better win then – I wouldn't want to miss out on any awkward social encounters. Thanks Zondra, see you later," Chuck says before heading off smiling and shaking his head.

As Chuck walked toward the pool he smiled to himself thinking of Zondra's antics. They had met at College competitions and a few international events and had become fast friends. She kept him on his toes and he was always a charming gentlemen. They had always been platonic and supported each other like a brother and a sister in the sport they both love… it was comforting having someone who knew the pressure and could help with training. He also smiled at Zondra's "threat" to set him up. She had mentioned her Aussie friend a number of times, but strange scheduling issues always kept Chuck from meeting Zondra's mysterious BFF. _Well if I want to finally meet the elusive Sarah Walker that Zondra has talked so much about, I better win, oh and it's not like it's my dream or anything_, Chuck thought sarcastically, chuckling to himself as he reached the starting mark

He took one final steadying breath before he opened his eyes and adjusted his swim gear. The starting gun fired and Chuck leaped into the pool to chase his dreams.

Chuck breathed hard as he reached the end of the pool, he looked up to his family and the crowd before looking at the large score board.

Bartowski – 1St – Time: 3:40.07 *record (400m Freestyle)

Chuck let out a cheer as he slapped the water – Chuck Bartowki was going to the Olympics.

* * *

_**AN2: So I hope you all liked this so far – hopefully the characterizations are well done. Next up we learn Sarah's back story – you can see this is very AU so I wanted to build the characters first. I was hoping that any Aussie folks might have slang (and definitions) that are common in Australia (I plan to research this but any advice helps) – you can PM me – I really want to be as accurate as possible and I don't want any Aussie readers rolling their eyes at my stupidity if at all possible. And if any Australians are brave and really like Chapter one I can send over Chapter 2 early for an Australian fact check (I doubt there would be any takers but figure I would put it out there). Chapter 2 is basically written (still some detail work) – so if there is a good reception to this story I will get Chapter 2 out quickly, otherwise it will come later next week.**_

_**So next up Sarah and then onto Charah! Thanks again for reading and I really appreciate any feedback.**_


	2. Sarah's Story

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hi everyone, so here is the back story for Sarah Walker – keep in mind she is Australian (hence the stories title) and thus she and her parents (Jack and Emma) have Aussie accents – so you can have some fun reading it that way. Now, I have done quite a bit of research so the chapter should be accurate – I really hope. I incorporated some Aussie words into the dialogue for authenticity, but I tried not to overdo it – so hopefully none of the Aussie readers will roll their eyes – I have never been to Australia so any feedback on how well (or poorly) I got the Aussie dialogue and details would be much appreciated. One thing I did take from my research was I really, really want to go to Australia now! Take a look on Google of the Whitehaven beach and Whitsunday Islands – spectacular!**_

_**I do have to thank myles70mac for taking a look so the Aussie wording was not too embarrassing and overall for taking the time to give me great feedback - he did an amazing job – thanks so much buddy! I also have yet to note that there is no beta (beyond Myles' awesome hand here) for this or any of my stories (only 2 right now) so I am not a jerk for not giving props to a beta - mistakes are my own. **_

_**Finally, I have figure out that I miss labeled the rating on this so I have changed the rating to T – hope that does not scare anyone off, it will be light but I figured better safe than sorry. I really decided the change was need based on three stories that I have used as a muse for the tone I want this story to have being a romance – Permutations by uplink2, Sound of Music (I and II) by **__**quistie64**__** and Chuck vs Hollywood by CostasTT – these are some of my favorite stories and authors and if you even slightly like this story these are must reads!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics.**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I planned on waiting till Thursday to Post but with such a great reception I decided to post this early! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Backgrounds - Sarah

_**Walker Home**_

_**Baulkham Hills, Sydney, NSW, Australia**_

_**September 24, 1995**_

_**16:40 hrs AEST**_

A skinny little blonde girl runs carelessly through her family's backyard in the outer-west suburbs of Sydney Australia. She giggles as she chases a neighbor's cat around the lush green lawn. Her parents had been very specific about what she could play with/chase and what she was to leave alone, the later being snakes and reptiles among other local and potentially dangerous species.

The little girl calls out to the little beige spotted Australian mist cat as the two continue to play, "G'day Misty, why 'ya running so fast…hehehe, silly kitty!" Sarah declares in a delighted, giggly voice.

The little girl of seven plays wistfully outside of the nicely adorned white two level family home with a red front door, while inside her parents have a serious discussion as they watch their little blonde ball of energy run around the yard.

"Jack – No, not again, we can't keep doing this to her!" Sarah's mother Emma says.

"I understand Emma, but ya 'know the company needs me and there is another bonus in it, which will help the family and will help pay for Kiwi's Uni," Jack Walker replies to his wife.

"Jack, can you quit it with that silly Kiwi nickname? Just because Sarah's favorite fruit is the kiwi does not mean you should call our daughter that – you got it? Besides it is a confusing nickname, the Kiwis are New Zealanders – it's an affront to our Australian pride to call her that damn it!" Emma said in an increasingly loud tone, until she was nearly yelling at the end of her statement.

Undeterred, Jack gave Emma a wry smile before saying, "Well she was conceived on our wonderful little vacation to Auckland, so I think it is rather apt… don't you?"

As Jack's smile turns sly and teasing, Emma's mouth drops open to form a perfect O as she stood still with shock coloring her face while she stares at her incorrigible husband.

She snapped out of her shock and quickly slaps her husband on the arm, trying to keep a small smile off her face as she blushes slightly at the memory.

"First of all – quiet with that; and second, stop trying to distract me… very nice try though." Emma says with a serious look as she tries in vain to push a small smile from the corner over her mouth.

"OK, OK, but this is move is important – you know Origin Energy needs me and there were problems up north." Jack replied in a serious tone.

"Where," Emma asks.

"Cairns"

"But Jack we have already moved Sarah too many times already, she was born in Maroubra/Sydney and it seems like we just got back to Sydney from our last moves from Perth and before that Adelaide." Emma argues in a pleading tone.

"Ya, but…" Jack tried before being interrupted by his wife.

"And she has a lot of friends here – it will be so hard for her. You know very well this will not be good for her," Emma points out with anger seeping into her voice.

"Emma, I know it will be tough on her, on all of us, but this is for her future," Jacks says pleadingly.

"Humph, why can't they find anyone else it's not like someone else can't handle the sales relationships, marketing and PR for Origin Energy?" Emma asks.

"Like I said there are some really dodgy issues up north and they need the best… and you know I'm not a boastful man, but I am the best," Jack says simply.

"HA! Your mates at the office don't call ya the 'Con Man' for nothing, you and your silver tongue... why did I fall for you again, ya 'silly duffer'?" Emma asks with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Well because I'm a charmin' bloke of course… and I helped give you that little blonde ball of energy out there, pretty just like her mother." Jack smoothly says with a large grin on his face.

"Charmer," Emma says as she smiles a flattered smile as she looks shyly to the ground.

Emma lets out a frustrated sigh of acceptance before telling Jack, "OK, I understand why, but you're gonna have to go break our little daughters heart… again Jack Walker," as she leveled a hard gaze at her husband.

"Yes Mum," Jack replies, his smile fading as he cringes internally at the pain he was about to cause his little darling.

Jack walks out to the back deck and barbie area toward the greenery of the backyard to find little Sarah, thinking to himself… _time to disappoint her one more time._ He sigh's again before he reaches his daughter, who is still playing around in the yard without a care in the world.

"Hey darling,' how's my favorite ankle bitter doin' today?" Jack asks smiling at Sarah.

"DADDY! You're home, how was work?" Sarah asks excitedly with a giant smile on her face as she leaps into her father's arms, giggling.

"It was fine… Kiwi, I need to talk to you for a little bit."

"K," Sarah responds with a huge smile, looking up at him intently with big, sparkling blue eyes. The sight damn near broke Jack Walker heart.

Jack swallowed audibly to keep his emotions down, "Listen darling, I know you like it here, but Daddy's work needs some help up north… so it looks like we will be moving," he says gently to Sarah as he watches her face fall.

Tears began to prickle at the edges of young Sarah's eyes as she struggles not to cry or scream.

"Daddy nooooo, I have friends and I really like it here, please don't make me leave," Sarah begs.

"I know Kiwi, but it's gonna be fine – you'll love Cairns… and you will make a ton of new friends!" Jacked added as enthusiastically as possibly as he watched his little one fight back tears.

Sarah dropped her head, completely dejected – she knew that no matter how hard she cried and no matter how angry she got there was no way to stop this move. She heaved a mighty sigh and sniffled as she looked up at her father.

"OK Daddy, but… but will this be the last time?" Sarah asks with a little hope in her voice.

"I don't know darling,' we'll see," Jack answered proud of his little girl taking the bad news so well and honestly feeling very guilty that securing her future kept causing her pain.

Sarah knew by now what her Dad really meant – there would be more moves, more sadness and more friends lost – left behind.

"I'm proud of you Kiwi, your being a big girl… and this may not make up for it but I swung an extended vacation out of the deal, we are going to go up to the Great Barrier Reef. First, we'll go to Brizzie (Brisbane, Queensland) then we will head up the coast all the way to Cairns – it will be a great trip and at the Whitsundays we'll have lots of fun in the water so we'll be sure to bring your bathers (Bathing suits). Trust me Kiwi; you'll love playing in the surf, swimming and the lot and we will forget all our troubles!" Jack tells his little girl, with a hopeful smile.

"I reckon it might be fun Daddy," Sarah replies less than enthusiastically.

"It will be darling, I promise and I always keep my promises," Jack tells Sarah with a wink and a large grin.

Despite her sadness Sarah can't help but smile back at her character of a father as she thought to herself: _well at least the vacation will take my mind off losing more friends and having to start over… again…_

* * *

_**Whitehaven Beach**_

_**Whitsunday Island, Queensland, Australia**_

_**October 20, 1995**_

_**10:40 hrs AEST**_

Sarah had to admit, despite her anger and sadness over the impending move to Cairns, her family's vacation to Brisbane and now their stay on the Whitsunday Islands had been heaps of fun. She begrudgingly admitted to herself that despite making her move her father had not, in fact, lied to her… as he promised she was thoroughly enjoying the beach.

Swimming in the beautiful blue ocean, sparkling light blue and turquoise in the shallows near shore had become a daily routine for little Sarah as the hot summer sun beckons overhead.

She laughed and frolicked in the surf before she set out for a long swim along the shore, always sticking close to land – per her parents very specific instructions. On this vacation, Sarah quickly discovered her deep love of the water and swimming.

She was blissful while in the water as she was finally able to put aside the painful thoughts of moving... again and the fact that she would lose touch with her friends. When she was in the water everything was simple, everything was perfect – for that brief time life was good.

Sarah looked over to the beach between swim strokes and saw her parents sunbathing on the beautiful white sand beach, before looking back out to the open ocean. Her parents had been a little worried for Sarah's safety in the water because she had spent basically the entire trip in the ocean swimming. And although unlikely, a parent always worries about sharks and jellyfish and other potential threats their little one might face alone in the sea. She stopped swimming and floated on her back looking up at the blue sky and suddenly Sarah had an epiphany.

As she returned to the beach swimming hard reaching shore and running up the fine, white sand beach towards her parents. With a big smile on her face the soaking wet child leaped onto her parents, who were sitting closely together on a large beach towel.

"Mom, Dad, I reckon you're both still worried about me swimmin' in the ocean, huh?" Sarah asks.

"We love you baby girl, it's our job to worry," Emma tells Sarah.

Jack adds, "Ya Kiwi, we have to look out for you, you're spending so much bloody time out there we thought you might start growing fins!"

Sarah then shyly asks in a hopeful tone, "I know, but I had an idea…"

"What's that darling?"

"Well, I really love swimming, but you're both worried about the ocean… so what if we had a pool at our new home in Cairns? I could swim everyday and you wouldn't have to worry… I really love it… Please?" Sarah asks with a pout and hope sparkling in her big blue eyes.

"Hum," Jack says as he puts a hand to his chin, stroking it slightly. He looks surreptitiously toward his wife sharing a look before nodding ever so slightly to each other.

"I don't know Kiwi," Jack teases Sarah, while winking secretly to Emma.

"What… but…. I thought…" Sarah stuttered out, her face falling in disappointment. Both Jack and Emma failed to keep the mirth from escaping as smiles broke out on their faces.

With a laugh Jack tells Sarah, "Just kidding Kiwi – yes that is a great idea!"

Sarah smiles infectiously as she once again jumps upon her parents giving each a massive bear hug. She giggles and happily thanking her now also soaking wet parents.

True to their word the Jack and Emma found a beautiful new home in the suburbs of Cairns with a rather large rectangular in-ground pool that was perfect for little Kiwi to enjoy. In fact, every subsequent house the Walker's lived in from the day at Whitsunday Islands on had one thing in common – they all had a pool for the young Sarah Walker.

And the rest as they say is history…

* * *

_**Mac. Robertson Girls' High School**_

_**Melbourne, Victoria, Australia**_

_**August 10, 2005**_

_**15:29 hrs AEST**_

Sarah walks quickly through the halls of Mac. Robertson High School in her winter uniform consisting of a tartan green and red skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a charcoal blazer and a school tie (in the schools three colors, green, red and charcoal) as she tries to remain unseen by her classmates. The uniform is not mandatory now that it is the third term in her final year of high school, yet she wears it in order to blend in… to be left alone.

Despite being an excellent athlete and a top student at one of the best selective schools in Australia, the sheer number of moves across Australia that she had experienced in her short life had taken a very heavy toll. She had been forced to leave behind so many friends that she had finally given up on trying to fit in and make new friends in each new city. Her life experience, despite the support of her parents had left her with deep seated abandonment issues, which by high school led her to distance and isolate herself from her fellow classmates, lest she experience more heartbreak when she finally moves on.

Sarah has always been a very beautiful girl, but after her last two moves (from Brisbane and then from Canberra) she made distinct efforts to hide herself from the school and blend in. She had always been a bit of a tomboy, but now in high school she hid her beauty. In addition to having braces she also let her hair dry out and become slightly frizzy with a less than stylish cut. She also left her face free of make-up, all of which left her looking less than stunning. In addition, the school uniform aided her in getting a sense of anonymity, but for all intents and purposes she had made herself into an ugly duckling in order to hide herself from the world. Away from school she dressed either for sports, or how she felt on the inside – like a nerd as she had no desire to be popular. In her experience the popular kids were cruel and mean spirited unless you fit their own image.

She spent every day trying to keep a low profile, while getting top marks, swimming and playing various sports.

Unfortunately all her attempts to hide herself did not save her from the cruel torments that many face in high school if they are different.

As she quickly rushed preparing to head home from a day full of classes she's confronted outside the doors of the school by her arch nemesis – Heather Chandler. Heather was one of the popular girls with a wealthy family and Heather, ever the vain girl, always made sure she looked as polished as possible, which apparently made up for the fact she had the emotional empathy of a turnip. Sarah always thought Heather kind of looked like Nicole Ritchie…

Heather smiles a conceited smirk at Sarah before saying, "Well G'day Walker, what ya doing polluting our school with your ugliness – you're such a piker (person who does not want to fit in socially)!" Heather spat the words like venom at Sarah.

Sarah smiles a fake smile, "Heather, it's always a pleasure to talk with you."

"You may be good at sports Walker but you will never be popular - like me," Heather shot back tauntingly with a cruel smirk and hate in her eyes.

With a angry scowl on her face and fire burning in her icy blue eyes, Sarah replies in a deathly tone, "I. Would. Never. Want to be like you! Understand you slag, now RACK OFF Heather!"

Slightly fazed Heather shot back, "Well with your Daddy away for work all the time and moving you all over hell it must get lonely for you. And I hear Dick Duffy from over at our sister School, Melbourne High School, offered to spend some time with you. You know out of pity and because he's a total perve, I mean look at you. So you gonna take Dick up on his offer?" Heather says with a cruel grin on her face.

Sarah's face falls at that cheap shot at her family, as tears prickle at the memory of all the pain from the moves that Heather so cruelly brought up. Sarah strengthens her resolve and fights back the tears not wanting to give Heather the satisfaction.

"I don't need anyone and I definitely don't want to be popular or anything like you, ya mongrel! Oh, and you and Dick Duffy were meant for each other," Sarah angrily replied, before smiling at the contorted and angry look on Heather's face as Sarah walks away.

As a parting shot Sarah says over her shoulder while walking to the parking lot, "always nice chatting with you Heather." Sarah smiles a small relieved smile at her little victory as she escapes the school to head home for another day.

As she gets into her car, a small yellow vee dub (Volkswagen) Rabbit, she plays her most recent run in with Heather in her mind. She shakes her head as she promises herself that no matter what she would never turn into Heather Chandler – she would always look for the best in people and judge them by their actions and what was on the inside, not how they look. She cringes internally thinking,_ ya that is so clichéd but hey – if it's true it's true and it is a good way to live nevertheless._

Sarah had grown into a tough young women and she knew that all the troubles she had experienced so far in life were the reason she was going to be successful.

Sarah smiles slightly turning left at a traffic light, "one day… I'll show her and I'll show everyone what I can do."

* * *

_**Sydney University – Sarah's Apartment**_

_**Sydney, NSW, Australia**_

_**August 11, 2008**_

_**09:00 hrs AEST**_

High School was obviously a tough time for Sarah, but she worked hard, got excellent grades and excelled in sports. As a result, she earned an academic scholarship to Sydney University due to her excellent grades and talents in the pool.

University was a significantly better time for her – she became a standout on the swim team and for the first time in years she began to open up again and was able to find friendships with her teammates and classmates.

She became particular close to her teammates on the swim team. The swim team was a very interesting group – Zondra was a feisty and sharp witted woman from New York, the team's resident Yank. Carina was from Sweden and was outgoing and had absolutely no shame as she flirted her way through university. Finally, Amy was a fellow Aussie who seemed to be a ditsy, bubbly party girl, yet Sarah always felt that Amy was hiding who she really was… like she was playing a role. Together they made quite a name for themselves on campus as athletes, students and for their social antics. Sarah was always rather reserved, but with such outgoing friends the 'Double S' as they became known had many a fun night and were the life of the party on campus.

These four formed a very strong friendship and became inseparable throughout their early college years. In addition to supporting Sarah emotionally, Zondra and Carina insisted on giving Sarah a makeover. Over one weekend Zondra and Carina completed what they called their masterpiece as they transformed Sarah from an unassuming ugly duckling into a stunningly beautiful woman that would make models jealous. Sarah gained so much confidence and was truly happy, but in spite of all the changes in her appearance she held true to her high school vow – she would not change who she was. And lucky for Sarah, her best friends accepted her and never pushed her to change who she really was, even though they "polished her up a little bit."

Sarah continued to open up and even began dating, coming more and more out of her shell with the help of her best friends. Sadly, before one of her first relationships became too serious in second year, Sarah discovered the boy she was seeing in bed with none other than her friend, well former friend Amy. Sarah was heartbroken and tried to retreat into her shell, putting up emotional walls to avoid further heartache. Zondra and Carina worked tirelessly to support Sarah and were able to keep her from retreating back into herself.

Her true friendships with her real BFF's and her Mom's sage wisdom helped her through this difficult time away at school.

From then on Amy was ostracized from the formerly tight nit group of friends for her unapologetic betrayal of Sarah. Zondra nearly came to blows with Amy as she was very protective of Sarah. Despite being more introverted, Sarah being a native Aussie really helped Zondra and Carina fit in and helped them find their way in a new and exotic country. Frankly, Sarah acted as a bit of translator for her American and Swedish friends for the first couple of years as it took a while to get the slang and lingo down. In the end, Sarah was always there for her friends and was always kind and supportive, which earned her the undying loyalty of both Zondra and Carina.

Amy never offered a good explanation for the betrayal, which truly stung Sarah as she felt she at least had the right to know why her former friend had done something so rotten to her. As a result of the entire sordid affair, Amy became Sarah's nemesis both personally and in the pool. The competition and the support of her real friends helped Sarah improve her skills and advance to new heights, though the heartbreak she experienced was difficult to bear. The new 'Double S' (less Amy) continued to be the life of the university and the top athletes on the Sydney University Swim Team. As the three friends reached third year they were having more fun than ever.

Sarah came home to the apartment that she shared with her two best friends after completing her morning swim and training with another friend, a kinesiology student, who had become a trainer for Sarah, named Alex McHugh. Sarah flopped down on the worn couch with a tired sign... she enjoyed her swims and training, but little Alex had really put her through the ringer. Sarah thought to herself, _Ah… little Alex is a good friend so I guess I will forgive her for today's little torture session._ Sarah laughed to herself about the ongoing torture joke her and Alex had ever since they began working together 5 months ago as they had become fast friends and Alex became an honorary member of the 'Double S.'

As Zondra made breakfast and Carina texted one of her many boyfriends on her mobile phone, Sarah grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Flipping through the channels she came to the 2008 Beijing Summer Games swimming coverage, which caused her eyes to light up in delight.

Zondra, seeing Sarah's expression change began smiling at Sarah before asking, "Hey Sarah, what's got you all happy this fine morning," Zondra asks incredulously with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, I was just gonna veg-out and then I found the Olympic swimming coverage so I thought we all would enjoy seeing the competition… we may have missed out this year but I reckon we'll all be fighting for a spot in London!" Sarah says with a giant smile on her face as she sees both Zondra and Carina stop there ministrations to look at the TV with rapt fascination.

The friends had competed in numerous university/college competitions and a few times internationally, but none of the Double S's were able to qualify for the Olympics for their respective country's… yet.

Zondra, now transfixed on the coverage brought over three plates of food and set them on the coffee table as the three friends began eating, their eyes never leaving the screen… there may or may not have been a number of spills and stains caused by their preoccupation with the Games.

As they watched the swimming with impressive concentration Carina broke the silence, "Wow, they are good… really good," commenting on the skills of the swimmers in the men's gold medal 400m freestyle race.

"Ya…" both Zondra and Sarah say at the same time before looking at each other laughing, smiling and calling out jinx.

Carina suddenly had a salacious expression grace her face as she licks her lips as a young male swimmer climbed out of the water on the TV. "Yummy… if the boys at the Olympics all look like that then you can count me in, we seem to be running out of cuties here."

"Carina, there are still plenty of cuties here you just never knew how to pace yourself," Zondra replied with a smile and mocking look.

Carina pouts and tells her friends, "I apologize for nothing… Ok maybe a few… um… missteps at parties, but when it comes to men – I have no apologies!"

Sarah smiles wryly, "Well at least you have the shame and decency to look chagrined at some of your naughty behavior… like that time when you mmmmhheey…" as Carina jumps and covers Sarah's mouth mid sentence

"Hey Sar, I thought we agreed no blabbing about the less proud moments at Uni… ya?"

"I know Carina, just teasing you, ha!" Sarah says as she smiles slyly at her friends.

Zondra watched her friends banter back and forth and began to become lost in her thoughts…_hum, its 9 Am here… so that's 6 Pm back home in New York… I wonder what Ma and Dad are doing?"_

As Zondra thought of Home and as Sarah and Carina talked while watching the Olympic coverage, half a world away it was 3 Pm in Stanford/Palo Alto, California. As Sarah watched in rapt fascination as a young American was awarded his hard earned gold medal, a curly headed nerd at Stanford was watching the very same coverage.

At the exact same moment, unbeknownst to either Chuck or Sarah, they both declared as the gold was placed around the swimmers neck, "One day that's going to be me."

* * *

_**Australian Olympic Swim Team Qualifying (**__**2012 Energy Australia Swimming Championships**__**)**_

_**Adelaide, SA, Australia**_

_**March 22, 2012**_

_**14:11 hrs ACST**_

As Sarah reached the end of the pool she looked up anxiously at the large score board to see her fate, praying for a trip to London.

The board flashed – Walker – 1st – Time: 2.06.81 (Female 200m Back)

An enormous smile split her face as she raised her hands to her face to stifle a scream of happiness – she had secured a spot on the Australian Olympic Team.

Sarah Walker was going to the Olympics.

* * *

_**AN2: This chapter has a different take on Sarah – in canon she is basically abandoned by everyone, which creates her issues. Here she is not abandoned, however, her family moves across Australia, which affects her (similar psychology as the show, though not the same story). You may disagree with this characterization – this is a bit of me bleeding through – I have moved a lot and what I go over here are a more extreme version of my feelings and reactions from moving a lot – so I think it is fair – hope you like it… it was cathartic to say the least. This is why I so loved the characters in Chuck – I really can relate to the three main characters (don't say it I know I'm odd). I hope you enjoyed the look at Sarah's life growing up – I know it may have been a little tough at times, but it is meant to show her development and resiliency. I also hope you all liked the Kiwi nickname – I know it is fairly silly but I had fun with it and it just seemed to fit what the Aussie Jack Walker would call his little girl. As I mentioned in the first A/N I did a lot of research so I hope this held up to all the Aussie readers. Also, in case you were confused Dick Duffy went to Melbourne High School because Sarah and Heather's school is all girls, while Dick's goes to the equivalent all boys school (yes I looked all this all up and it was far less fun than looking at the Whitsunday beaches… but a little more fun than researching real-estate in Sydney to find the right neighbor hood for the Walker's). Finally I did not specifically mention all Sarah's moves – Assume she moved at least the 6 times I alluded to, maybe more. Anyway – the Chuck and Sarah meeting is up next, which will be fun I promise! **_


	3. The Meet

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hi everyone, First I wanted to clarify something a guest reviewer asked about – the Chuck and Sarah in this story are younger than the show (see dates in background). They are 23/24 years old at the Olympics – I wanted the college scene to be pre Olympics, so that's why they both made it in 2012. Also, I have references to two USA swim stars (used first names), but I have played with the timelines (it is AU after all) and these current stars in our universe are competing in their last Olympics (I make this point in the chapter, but just want to avoid unnecessary confusion). So here is the much anticipated meeting of Chuck and Sarah - I swear it is in the chapter so don't freak out it's in the 4th scene and I actually added 2 bonus scenes. **_

_**Now keep in mind that I did Chapter 1 and 2 for a reason – to set the stage for Chuck and Sarah's psychology. It will inform how they react, so here is my view on their psychology – Chuck is what I see as a reluctant hero, great at his sport, but he does it because he loves it not for popularity – he is shy at his core. Sarah is a person with 2 conflicting dominant personality traits – her nurture, which has caused her to be shy/introverted with relationship and abandonment issues. Versus what I see as her nature (without the moves affecting her), which is confident and charismatic (like her father Jack). So this can be seen as Agent Walker vs Jenny Burton and this internal conflict will be important in the future.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics or British Airways or Team USA… Ya I own very little.**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers my thanks and little bits of info or when I think chapters are coming and to respond to great questions! So thanks again!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meet

_**U.S Olympic Swim Team Development Camp/Team Meeting**_

_**Omaha, Nebraska**_

_**July 3, 2012**_

_**8:55 hrs CST**_

As Chuck walks into the CenturyLink Center, the venue for the U.S. Olympic swim trials, he whistles with a happy and care free attitude, still feeling the high of qualifying and earning a spot on the team. He heads toward a meeting of the full team, both men and women, to meet his fellow teammates and the new coach who will oversee the final stage of training and preparations for London.

Chuck pulls the door to Auditorium 4A open and looks into the very large room with a stage and seating that reminds him of his days in class at Stanford. He smiles as he sees forty of the best swimmers the U.S. has to offer sitting, mingling and chatting excitedly as they await the coaches.

Chuck walks into the room and spots a few of the guys he's competed with and against in the past few years, saying hi and shaking hands with his new teammates. As Chuck heads toward a seat he feels an arm clap his shoulder.

"You're Chuck Bartowski, right? The very famous swimmer asks.

As Chuck turns he is surprised to see Michael and Ryan – two of the now elder statesmen of the U.S. team, both extremely famous and competing in perhaps their last Olympics. Both Michael and Ryan had won basically everything there is to win and set new records in the process that Chuck now set his sights on as the next generation of U.S. swimmers.

"Wow, Michael, Ryan… it's an honor to meet you guys… I have watched both of you clean up at the last three Games! You two are awesome!"

"Hey thanks Chuck, we wanted to introduce ourselves to the guy people keep telling us is going to take our records," Ryan says with a good hearted smirk as Michael smiles at Chucks enthusiasm.

"Besides, we have two of the same races and we are all on the 4x100 and 4x200m freestyle relay teams so it's good to finally meet you," Michael tells Chuck.

"Thanks guys…" Chuck says slightly embarrassed and in awe of the praise from two idols of the sport.

"I won't let the team down," Chuck affirms in a confident tone.

"Good to hear, well we better be off – talk to you later Chuck," Ryan says as they leave Chuck slightly dumbstruck… _That just happened right, _Chuck thinks to himself.

Before he can recover from his reverie, suddenly someone jumps on his back wrapping him in a tight hug.

"CHUCK, I am so glad to see you!"

"Zondra! I thought Ninja assassins had finally caught up to me… or was that a video game I can never remember," Chuck responded smiling at his friend still latched to his back.

"Ha-ha, very funny my nerdy friend," Zondra replies as she jumps from his back and gives him a proper hug.

"So you excited! This is going to be so great I hear you're in 6 events including relays!" Zondra asks a smiling Chuck.

"I am and I hear you are as well, right?"

"Yep, I hear we are the young guns now," Zondra replies smiling widely.

"Ya, Michael and Ryan introduced themselves and said the same thing, kinda freaked me out a little, you know…" Chuck says while his smile turns slightly pensive.

"I saw you talking to swim royalty… they said that… that is huge Chuck, I always thought you'd be a star."

"I thought the same about you Miss Zondra… I guess we have a little work to do to earn our keep."

As she is about to respond a grunt is heard before a loud yell interrupts and silences the bustling conversations in the auditorium, "FALL IN!"

"Ah… what," Chuck says quietly to Zondra

"Must be the new coach," Zondra replies as they both take a seat and look towards the large, imposing man on stage, dressed completely in black military style clothing.

Joining the large middle aged, square jawed man on stage were a large African American man in a black suit and the tiniest red haired women Chuck had ever seen in a dark blue ladies pant suit.

The small women spoke first, "I am Diane Beckman and I am the Head Manager and Team USA's IOC liaison along with my college, Mr. Langston Graham."

Mr. Graham continued for her in a gravely, almost menacing voice, "The team has not performed up to the standards expected by us or the American people… as such, we have decided to add a new head coach to prepare all of you for the games…"

"He's… a little different than your other coaches, but we expect you to follow the Coronel's orders… however different they may be," Beckman says in a strong voice colored slightly by a tinge of uncertainty. She thinks to herself, _the team will probably set records, but god help them the Colonel's going to put them through hell._

"May we introduce your new coach, Colonel John Casey USMC – he is an ex-Recon Marine and a U.S. Navy SEAL. He has been tasked to prepare you for the Games," Graham says, while Casey stands at perfect attention before offering a satisfied grunt.

"Oh and you should get used to the Colonel's… unique communication methods, as you just saw," Beckman adds before both she and Graham take their leave.

"Ok, you maggots, it is my job to whip you into shape and ensure you honor our country – you will not fail me or America or so help me Reagan I will drop you midway in the Atlantic and make you swim home – you get me!" Casey bellows.

The fully assembled team looks on in shock

"I can't hear you!" Casey yells.

"YES SIR" the team calls back.

"Good, let's get to work."

**Later…**

As the team is training in the gym, Chuck summons his bravery and goes over to Casey, "Hey coach…" but is cut off by Casey, "You call me Colonel, now what do you want Bartowski."

"Oh, um… well I was wondering, you have an impressive military background but as far as I can tell you know nothing of Olympic competition or racing…" Chuck asks with a nervous smile.

"I know how to swim in life or death situations, moron, and I will use all my training to make you the best, Casey replies.

Chuck trying to be funny says, "So you're gonna make me 'be all I can be'?" with a teasing smile.

The smile disappeared from his face as Casey stares with a deathly expression at Chuck.

"That's an Army motto; you think you're funny don't you Bartowski?"

"Um… I try?" Chuck says through a labored and nervous smile.

"Laps Bartowski – until you puke and then do ten more, I don't take lip boy," Casey yells.

As Chuck makes his way to the pool he sarcastically thinks, _well this'll be fun… and Casey, no the Coronel… he's a happy person, I appreciate that about him and he works hard…_ as he chuckles to himself.

* * *

_**Australian Olympic Swim Team Development Camp/Team Meeting**_

_**Melbourne, Victoria, Australia**_

_**July 3, 2012**_

_**8:55 hrs AEST**_

As Sarah enters the auditorium for the team meeting she makes eye contact with probably the last person she wants to see – her former friend Amy. Sarah prays that Amy will leave her alone… its bad enough they are teammates again, but Sarah really does not want to talk to her. Despite her hopes, Amy begins walking over to Sarah after excusing herself from a previous conversation.

"G'day Walker, you're looking well," Amy says with a smile acting as if nothing is wrong.

Sarah scowls at Amy and replies coldly, "I am."

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry for what happened, but neither of us needs to be fightin' and ear-bashing each other… can we bury the hatchet during the Games?"

"Amy, I won't forgive you, but I won't act unprofessionally… so I'll give it a fair go."

"I understand…" Amy says before giving Sarah a labored smile and walking back to her seat.

As Sarah makes her way to her seat, a stern women enters and addresses the team, "Ok boys and girls, my name is Alexandra Forrest and I'm the new coach of this team. I will push you hard and I expect you to train by the book and I reckon we'll win heaps of medals."

Sarah watches the robotic coach Forrest, she thinks to herself, _great we've got an ice queen for a coach… she looks more like a cylon or a secret agent than a swim coach, hehe I will have to tell little Alex that one, she'll get a kick out of it._

"Ok everyone, it's time to start training – let's get to it!" Forrest calls out as the team heads off to the pool and gym.

* * *

_**LAX – Tom Bradley International Terminal (Terminal B)**_

_**Los Angles, California**_

_**July 20, 2012**_

_**15:25 hrs PST**_

Sarah Walker and her mother Emma walk through the international terminal concourse of LAX toward their gate for the second leg of their very long journey From Australia. The pair had left Melbourne over fifteen hours prior via a Qantas flight and were exhausted and jetlagged as they await their final flight from LAX to London Heathrow.

The exhausted and slightly frazzled Sarah Walker, wearing her gold and green Team Australia track suit, turned to her mother, "Hey, Mom I'm gonna head up stairs to the food court and grab a 'pick-me-up' coffee while we wait for part 2 of the flight from hell," she says laughing tiredly at her little attempt at humor. "You want a coffee or a tea?"

Emma smiles at her tired girl, "no thanks baby girl, you go ahead I will meet you at the gate, we're at gate 104 over there." She says as she points the way.

"Sounds good Ma, I won't be long."

As Sarah entered the stairs to the upper level food court, a young man in jeans wearing a light Grey Team USA Olympic jacket with a black stripe across the chest and the American flag on the arm rounded the corner, just missing Sarah as she disappeared out of sight up the stairs.

Emma saw the curly haired young man talking animatedly to a bearded man and what looks like his mother and sister. As she watched the group and particularly the tall curly haired young man in a grey Team USA jacket talk as they walked by, she thought to herself - _I wish Sarah could find a handsome, nice young man like that… she has had such a tough time dating since the Amy incident_. Emma began to seethe think of the pain her daughter experienced in university and just hoped that one day she would find the right man, she wanted grandbabies to spoil after all.

**Meanwhile…**

"Buddy this is going to be awesome, you are so going to win gold I just know it!" Morgan beams at Chuck.

Chuck, Mary and Ellie try in vain to keep their laughter from spilling out due to the overly excited bearded little man's infectious attitude.

"Take it easy buddy… no more sugar or coffee for you… speaking of coffee I think I am going to head up to the food court, there is a café up there, you want anything?"

"Charles, I wouldn't have coffee before the flight you need to try to get some sleep on the plane, the jet lag is going to be brutal… here have a bottle of water," Mary says to her son.

"Thanks Mom," Chuck says as he takes the bottled water and has a quick sip before replacing the cap.

As the group of Bartowski's (and Morgan) made their way to the end of the international terminal to gate 101 they began seeing more and more people waiting for their flights, including athletes and fans on the way to London. As they reached their gate they checked to make sure they are in the right spot as there are numerous flights to London and two British Airways flights leaving from this terminal at the same time to ferry people to the Olympics.

"British Airways Flight BA0282, this is us," Ellie says as she confirms the gate and flight information.

"The other BA flight to London is over there at gate 104, so at least if we were in the wrong spot we are close to the proper gate, just in case… not that I don't trust you Ellie, it's just kind of an important flight," Chuck says with a innocent smile.

Ellie rolls her eyes at her little brother but decides to let it go, this was a big deal for him so she would cut him a little slack… just a little though.

"Kind of an important flight? Chuck buddy this is THE flight – my best buddy is going to the Olympics…" Morgan says loudly before looking around at the crowded gate area at the attention he was garnering before continuing,

"Ya that's right you heard me, my best buddy is going to the Olympics, he's gonna win gold! USA, USA, USA…" Morgan chants loudly.

As Morgan began chanting, much to Chuck's embarrassment, suddenly the terminal area broke out into cheers and many began following Morgan as they chanted USA loud and proud. Chuck and his family couldn't hold back huge smiles as random people poured out enthusiastic support for the young athlete.

Several people even walked up and shook Chuck's hand and wished him luck and all the best in London. Others were fans who asked Chuck what events he was competing in so they could make sure to go see him in action. Mary and Ellie burst with pride and had to hold back tears as the crowed poured praise upon the youngest Bartowski.

Chuck was overwhelmed by the display and the kindness… if he lacked motivation before he certainly did not lack motivation now, seeing the faces of random Americans cheer and support him would push him to go harder to make them proud.

**Meanwhile at gate 104…**

Sarah hears a mighty commotion from a few gates down at the end of the terminal as the large crowd is chanting USA… _hum, I wonder what that is all about_ she thinks curiously.

With her coffee in hand she reaches the seating area and finds her mother resting, but also looking curiously at the chanting crowd. Sarah overcome with curiosity asks, "Ma, what's all that about?"

Emma smiles at Sarah, "That my dear is a little display of American patriotism, say what you will about the Yanks, but they do wear their pride on their sleeves. Apparently some little bearded guy started a chant for his friend who is going to the Olympics, like you…" bumping her daughters shoulder with her own, "and decided to start a chant, and it looks like most of the airport decided to join in."

"I can't wait till I get to compete and get to hear those cheers as well," Sarah says with excitement gleaming in your eyes.

"You are gonna do great… hey, I think they were cheering an American athlete, maybe you should go say hi… be a good little Aussie ambassador… and if he's who I think he is then he's very cute," Emma says with a smile and a wink at her daughter.

Sarah blushes a deep red before smacking her Mom's arm, "Mom – that's not funny!"

"Alright, alright – I thought I'd give it a fair go. You know how I worry, you haven't really dated since the incident with Amy and a mother worries… we expect grandbabies you know…"

"MOM," Sarah says slightly mortified.

"Fine, fine I will leave it be, but just promise me when the right guy does come along you don't miss out because you're scared." Emma tells Sarah.

"Yes, OK… so now can we drop it – I'm far too tired to have this conversation," Sarah says frazzled.

"Too right, you rest Sarah."

As Sarah closed her eyes the loud speaker broke her from her rest.

"Flight BA0268 to Heathrow London is now boarding, please check your tickets as there are two flights leaving within 20 minutes of each other to London. I repeat BA Flight number 0268 to London is now boarding." Came the announcement over the speaker

Emma checks the tickets, "That's us Sarah… maybe the American Olympian will be on this flight!" Emma says enthusiastically.

Sarah rolls her eyes at her mother, "let's go," she says slightly exasperated, though a small smile graces her beautiful features.

**10 minutes later...**

"Attention please BA Flight 0282 to Heathrow/London will begin pre-boarding… can we also have the Bartowski, Ryan, Palmer and Johnson groups come up and board… it's not every day we have Olympians flying with us.

Once again surprised, the Bartowski's, along with the other Olympians boarded the plane to start their journey to London and the Games.

* * *

_**British Airways Flight 0268 **_

_**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**_

_**July 20, 2012**_

_**8 Hours into the flight**_

Sarah had been awake for the last hour as Emma slept… Sarah kept thinking back to her mother's not so subtle commentaries on her love life, or lack of one. As she thinks to herself, _I know Mom means well but I refuse to force feelings and I just haven't felt strongly enough for anyone to risk getting hurt. But she's right, I am scared… what if the right guy comes along and I freak out or screw it up… I'm really not good at relationships, especially since the Amy incident. I need to sleep and not only am I nervous about competing on the world stage, but now I am worried about my love life… not good._

_And it doesn't help that Dad had to work… again, and won't be there in London for support._

As she exhaled audibly a stewardess stops by with a drink cart, "Hey there dear," the stewardess says in an English accent, "here you look like you could use a drink, ya"

Sarah smiles appreciatively and tells the server "thanks."

Sarah thinks as she drinks her cocktail, _well I will just have to be open to a relationship and fate will decide, ya I like that… fate. Ok now I just have the nerves of competing on the world stage to deal with._

As Sarah played out her worries and demons in her head she began to tire until finally she was able to fall into a fitful sleep… tomorrow would be another day on her journey to the Olympics.

* * *

_**British Airways Flight 0282 **_

_**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**_

_**July 20, 2012**_

_**8 Hours into the flight**_

Chuck sat cramped in his seat with his leg bouncing carelessly as his nervous energy bled through. Mary, watching her son's nervous musing decided it was time to intercede. She put her hand on his leg in order to stop his nervous bouncing before looking at him with a smile, "Charles, you are going to do great so there is nothing to worry about, besides – I want you to have fun, it is the sport you love after all."

Chuck looks into her eyes and begins to relax as a relieved smile starts to form on his tired face.

"Thanks Mom I needed that, I was kind of freaking out a bit… it's… it's just a lot of pressure, you know…" Chuck tells Mary in a quiet, worried tone.

"I know, but we're all here for you… you just need something to take your mind off the pressure… hum, so are you dating anyone?"

Chuck had begun sipping his water when Mary dropped that bombshell of a question. He spit water onto his tray table before directing a shocked and horrified look to his Mother.

"Mom, that's private!"

"Chuck… it's just I have never met any of your girlfriends and I was just… curious."

"Oh god, please don't make me have this conversation," Chuck begged.

"Sorry, you're trapped, so spill Charles." Mary says with a wry smile

Chuck lets out a dejected sigh before beginning, "No girlfriend, I just haven't found the right girl you know… I want something special like you and Dad have… so I have been waiting, I guess… for the right partner…" Chuck rambled out.

"Sweetheart, that is nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact I'm proud of you." Mary intones.

"Really?"

"Of course. Both your father and I are so proud of you and he is so sorry he had to stay in L.A. to run Orion Games. It is kind of your third sibling after all… now get some rest we still have a ways to go till London," Mary says.

"Ok, Thanks."

"Oh, and Chuck…"

"Ya Mom?"

"That took your mind off things right?" Mary says with a smile and a teasing look.

"Ha!" Chuck lets out as he smiles brightly, "that was a good one Mom, when did you get so funny?"

"I'm always funny… Ok maybe not, but it helped right?"

"Yes, yes it did… night Mom."

"Night Charles."

* * *

_**Heathrow International Airport Baggage Claim**_

_**Hillingdon**__**, **__**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 21, 2012**_

_**10:25 hrs BST**_

The flight from the United States had been long… very long and to say it left the Bartowski family (and Morgan) tired would be a humorous understatement. Once they disembarked the British Airways (BA) flight they made their way to baggage claim. They entered the large baggage claim area and took in the grey granite/stone floors, the silver metal support beams that ran from the floor to the roof in certain spots and the silver metal incased baggage conveyer belts. Chuck looked up at the roof of the baggage claim area, which is covered with square glass tiles containing grey circular tiles inside of the glass that created a modern polka dotted look. Chuck saw various bright yellow signs with black numbers on them denoting the baggage carousel number. He found the number 4 carousel and began waiting with his family for their bags.

As the luggage tumbled down the chute onto the conveyer belt/carousel, Ellie, Mary and Morgan found their luggage rather quickly, but much to Chuck's chagrin his had yet to arrive. While waiting Chuck noticed that the ladies and Morgan were getting antsy.

"Hey, my stuff will probably be last – you all look like your dying for a restroom and a coffee, so go on ahead and I will catch up in a bit," Chuck told his group.

"Thanks Chuck," Ellie says before she and Mary headed off.

"Ya, thanks buddy, I will come back and grab you in a few once I'm all set, Ok," Morgan Added.

"Sounds good, Morg," Chuck replies with a tired smile.

**Meanwhile…**

Emma and Sarah Walker had arrived about ten minutes prior to the other BA flight from Los Angeles. The pair made their way down to the Baggage claim area, coming to baggage carousel number 5, where they waited for their luggage.

Once Emma had her luggage Sarah spoke, "Mom, go have a tea and a sit down, I'll wait for my Luggage 'n stuff."

"Thanks Sarah, I will be waiting for you with a coffee," Emma tiredly, but thankfully replied to her daughter.

As Sarah waited the other BA Flight arrived and its passengers began entering the baggage claim area right next to where she was waiting.

After waiting patiently for five minutes Sarah began scanning the crowd around her in order to distract from the tedium of waiting for her luggage. As she looked to her left toward the neighboring carousel she froze, transfixed upon a pair of eyes that caught hers at the exact same moment. An unknown feeling washed over her as she forgot to breath as she stared at the kind looking young man as the world around her disappeared as only the stranger remained in her focused sights.

**Exactly 10:44:44 a.m. (BST)…**

Chuck had become bored as he stood waiting for his bags, shuffling on his feet with his hands resting awkwardly in his grey jacket. He began to look around and taking in the sights of the airport when his eyes met with a beautiful young stranger's. He swore he was looking at an angel as he thought to himself, _Wow… she's… she's so beautiful… _

He stared, unintentionally, in awe of the girl in a gold and green athletic jacket before realizing she was staring right back at him. Confused that such as vision would even look at him, let alone gawk, was impossible for the mild mannered Chuck to consider. So he looked left and right and behind himself in order to find the celebrity or male model that captured the angels' attention, looking rather foolish as he searched in vain… not realizing it was him she was watching.

Sarah smiles, looking on at the young man in the grey USA jacket, and seeing him look in all directions. _Hum… he's cute and lookin' round like that… maybe he's lost or needs some help, hum… maybe I should lend him a hand… spirit of the Games and all… and he is cute, _Sarah thought to herself, a small smile creeping onto her face. Her rapidly beating heart and the flipping of her stomach pushing her to act and walk over and talk to the young man in spite of her shy and reserved nature.

As Sarah began walking toward Chuck, he started to have a mild freak out as his palms became sweaty. _Oh god she's coming this way… maybe she saw me staring. Oh god she's going to yell or slap me… you know better than to stare, you're a gentleman dammit!_ Chuck thought as he chastised himself.

As the girl walked right up to Chuck he could not help a wide Bartowski grin that took over his features when he saw her up close.

Sarah damn near fell over as her knees became weak at the megawatt smile the young man had just unleashed, causing her heart beat more erratically. _Damn that's and amazing smile… I think it just got brighter in here…_ Sarah thought as she smiled widely back at the man before her.

"G'day, you lost or you looking for your family… do you need a hand?" Sarah asks cautiously with a shy smile as she quickly looks to her feet before locking eyes with him once again.

Mesmerized by her beautiful sapphire eyes, Chuck slowly replies "Huh… No, no my bags are delayed. My mom and sister got their stuff quickly so I had them go have a rest and coffee, there was no use all of us waiting on my lonely bags," Chuck says with a shy smile of his own.

"Oh… sorry to bother you then…" Sarah says as her cheeks turn slightly pink, embarrassed at her mistake.

"No bother at all, thank you that was really kind, I'm Chuck," he says with a comforting look and a smile.

"Sarah, Sarah Walker," she says in her Aussie drawl as she shakes his hand.

"Judging by your wonderful accent… and well your jacket, I'm guessing Australian?"

"Yep, I'm from the Lucky Country down under," Sarah replies with a large grin.

Chuck then studies Sarah, looking her up and down, but not in a lustful or inappropriate way, rather in a curious, considered way.

"You must be one of the models for Team Australia," Chuck says honestly without thinking before mentally kicking himself for his very forward response.

Sarah immediately blushes as an ecstatic, but slightly shy smile breaks out on her face… she had heard lines before, but this was not a cheap line… it was said as if it were the absolute truth. Her heart fluttered and her stomach tried valiantly to flip out of her body at the greatest compliment Sarah Walker had ever received.

"No… not a model, I am an athlete though… but thank you, no one has ever really been so kind to me" (_and really meant it_ Sarah thought to herself).

"Oh god, you must think I am a jerk or trying to pick you up… I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous and blurt out things I really should keep to myself… sorry," he says with a weak, nervous smile as he cringed slightly waiting for her response.

"Hehehe," Sarah cannot help the giggle that escapes and she thinks, _aw he's so cute when he rambles and when he's nervous._

"So you're not trying to pick me up?" Sarah says with a pout on her face as she tries and fails to hide a wry, teasing smile.

Chuck cringes with a nervous look.

"Too bad," Sarah finishes with a smile

A look of shock colors Chuck's face before a huge Bartowski grin forms. _Wow, I'm in trouble… this is the coolest girl I have ever met! _ Chuck thinks to himself in awe of the funny, clever and beautiful athlete before him.

Before Chuck can respond an older blonde women with an Aussie accent calls from across the baggage area, "Sarah, I got your bag and it's time to head off to the Athletes Village."

"Ok Mom…" Sarah replies.

"Sorry, gotta go that's my Mom callin' – it was nice meeting you… maybe I will see you 'round," Sarah said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you too," Chuck responds lost in her big blue eyes, forgetting to ask for her number or if he could see her again.

"Yo, Chuck," Morgan calls as he runs over toward Chuck having seen the tail end of the interaction with Miss Sarah Walker.

"That's my cue as well… maybe I'll see you around?" Chuck responds.

"Ya I hope so, Bye Chuck," Sarah says over her shoulder as she runs towards her Mother, also forgetting to get Chuck's information… both young athletes too caught up in the moment to think clearly.

"Chuck, who was that? Vicky Vale… spill I need details man, tell me you got her number?" Morgan asks a mile a minute.

Chuck's smile falls briefly, "Oh man I got so caught up I didn't think to ask… there are millions of people in London and it's going to be crazy during the Games… I might never see her," Chuck says in a sad, worried tone.

"Hold on buddy, what do you know about her… maybe you can find her?"

"Hey ya, Sarah is an Aussie and she said she's an athlete… hey I might see her at the Athlete's Village," Chuck says now rather excited. "Thanks buddy, started to freak out for a second there."

"No worries, with a women like that - a leggy Valkyrie, I would not blame you for freaking out, but hey I bet you find her… some things are just meant to be," Morgan says sagely.

"Thanks buddy, let's go find Ellie and my Mom," Chuck says as he claps Morgan on the shoulder before retrieving his bag and heading out of baggage claim.

Meanwhile, as Sarah sits in the cab with her mother she thinks over the chance meeting with the curly haired American. She is pensive as she realizes she should have gotten his number or where he is staying… _I may never see him again_. As she bites her lip nervously she thinks through the interaction, _Ok, he was young… with a lanky build - he didn't look like and athlete, though with that jacket on it was hard to tell. It would have been nice to see under his jacket to be sure… focus Sarah, stop objectifying the Yank. Ok, so maybe a trainer or a coach or a fan… Shit I may never find him if he's a fan. Now if he were an athlete then I might find him at the Athlete's Village… if he was a swimmer I would certainly see him at the pool or in training - that would be a dream come true…_

* * *

_**Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**8:25 hrs BST**_

The Athlete's Village was a grouping of large dormitory-like concrete buildings. The buildings were grouped together, which formed and internal square of green space and lawns at the center. There were many clusters like this that housed the athletes that would soon compete for their countries. As the athlete's arrived, they began decorating their balconies with national colors, slogans and flags so the fans and people of London could see the national pride of the Athletes.

As Sarah walked on the lawn of the square near her temporary home for the Games she spied two very familiar people walking toward her building.

"Zondra, Carina! You two made it, how 'ya doing!" Sarah says enthusiastically.

"Sarah, we're doing great, we were just looking for you, how was your flight?" Zondra asks.

"Ugh, it was so long, but it was worth it to get here…. And…" Sarah says before trailing off with a smile.

"What's that look you got on your face, spill Walker," Carina says with a curious smile.

"Ok, but don't laugh, I… I kinda met someone… at the airport here in London," Sarah says shyly looking away from her friends.

"Sarah that's great, you found yourself a Brit already! Good for you it's been too long," Zondra says.

"Ya, so you going on a date or did you just get naughty with him there?" Carina asks with a salacious look.

"Wow that would be a big NO Carina! And Zondra, he's not a Brit; he's American… but…" Sarah says trailing off.

"What?" Both Zondra and Carina reply.

"OK, I screwed up, we both forgot to get each other's information so all I know is he is a sweet, funny, charming American… and he had an official Team USA jacket so he might be a trainer or a coach or he might just be a fan, I don't know," Sarah says frowning at her predicament.

"Could he be an athlete," Zondra asks thinking she might know him, though unlikely. "What did he look like?"

"I didn't think he was an athlete, but I really don't know. He was tall, lanky even with dark curly brown hair and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes," Sarah says with a sign and a faraway look.

"Well she's clearly gone for this guy," Carina says with a chuckle.

Zondra pauses with a pensive look as she scrunches her brow thinking, _hum that sounds an awful lot like Chuck Bartowski, but it couldn't be… her meeting the guy I wanted to set her up with for years in the airport, ya too unlikely… would have been interesting though._

"Oh and his name is Chuck, that's all I know," Sarah says with a nod of her head.

_There is no freaking way,_ Zondra thinks to herself. She decides not to mention her suspicion because if she's wrong and gets Sarah's hopes up it might crush Sarah's fragile heart. _No, I'll wait and engineer a meeting to see what happens_ Zondra thinks to herself.

"Don't worry Sarah we will do our best to find you mystery guy, but for now let's head to the Aquatics Center and get some training in.

"Sounds good, thanks guys for being such good friends," Sarah says before the trio made their way towards the Aquatics Center.

"Just give me a sec, I'll catch up," Zondra says as she falls back and opens her cell.

"Hey Chuck, you training right now? Yes, awesome… oh you're going into the pool now… OK, hang-out for a bit - me and a few friends are coming by now to train… Sounds good, bye Chuck, see you soon."

As Zondra closed her cell she smiled widely as she ran to catch up to her friends thinking, _ya… this is going to be good!_

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**8:41 hrs BST**_

When the three friends arrived they quickly went to the locker rooms to change before heading to the large, onsite gym to exercise and prepare before using the pool at the facility. Zondra, knowing that Chuck was just finishing up in the pool decided to spring her plan into action to see if Chuck was indeed Sarah's mystery guy.

"Hey Sarah can you go grab us some towels from the pool area… don't want to get too sweaty and slip and hurt ourselves training before the Games even begin," Zondra says coolly, even though she's nearly vibrating with excitement.

Sarah smiles, "good plan, Zondie… we wouldn't want any slip-ups before the Games," Sarah says laughing out loud at her little pun. "I'll be right back."

As Sarah left Zondra ran over to Carina, "Car, you are going to want to see this - if I'm right it is going to be good," as the pair sneakily followed Sarah to the pool area.

Sarah walked briskly to the pool and saw the towel stand and as she made her way she noticed a lone swimmer in the large pool.

_Hum, that guy looks rather hot and he's a very skilled… swimmer_ Sarah thought to herself, now distracted as she stood in front of the towel stand watching the swimmer.

The swimmer made one final lap before climbing out of the pool no more than 10 feet from Sarah. As he exited, Sarah's eyes nearly burst from her head. The guy was very attractive, his body glistening from the water as his well defined pecks and six-pack beckoned to Sarah as if he were a Greek god. His head was down and as he took off his swim cap, his curly hair fell upon his face obstructing her view and preventing her from seeing who he really was. Sarah was now biting her lip, as lustful thoughts entered her mind. She chastised herself for objectifying this random guy… she had never done that before… _but damn he looks good, too bad he's probably a jerk or an idiot or a player and probably an ocker (unsophisticated) _she thought.

She finally snapped herself out of her awkward stare and was preparing to head back to the gym when the young man raised his head and smiled brightly to no one in particular as he brushed his wet hair back away from his face. Sarah almost fell in shock after seeing his face… _can't be_ she thought… "Chuck?"

* * *

_**AN2: So I hope you enjoyed that – it was a little longer because I wanted the 2 meetings in here – I didn't want to leave it hanging (Athlete's Village and Aquatics Center scene's were bonus). Now, if I had ended this after the airport scene meeting would the pitch forks have come out? I really hope you like the Chuck and Sarah meeting, feedback is really helpful as this is the first pre-relationship Charah interactions I have done, so let me know what you think! Chapter 4 and 5 will further develop the Chuck and Sarah interactions (relationship is coming) but first the drama aspect of this story will be introduced (will be fun, I promise… I have great villains coming!). I also hope you have enjoyed how I have built the story up – it is so tempting to jump to the fun stuff (AKA Charah or drama or action) but I really wanted to be realistic and build the story at a pace that is fun to read, but is not rushed. I also hope you liked Morgan's little chant – it just seemed so him and it really fit with the national pride aspect of the Olympics (hopefully the American readers liked it and that the readers from across the world thought it was fun and funny!). Oh and Chuck's physique – ya it was not mentioned before for a reason so hopefully it was a little surprise for a few of you – look at Team USA folks if you want to get an idea of the swimmer physique. Anyway, thank you all for reading and for the awesome feedback – I am so glad it has been enjoyed so far and I look forward to bringing you more. Next up is the second 1**__**st**__** meeting of Chuck and Sarah (some awkward C and S), some relationship developments and some drama! I hope you like the posting speed – I will try weekly or every two weeks if things get tight, so hopefully that is OK (this will have been a faster than normal update ). I got this out faster than I thought so I might need a week to nail down Chapter 4 (just FYI).**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	4. Conversations and Confrontations

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hi everyone, Thanks so much for reading! I am so happy the last chapter was well received – here is the next installment of Chuck vs the Aussie. I introduce a little drama and intrigue into the story now, which will play out alongside the budding romance that will develop from here on out. This was going to originally be a short story… ya that is NOT going to happen – there will be 15 chapters total (unless chapter lengths require minor changes). This story really caught my imagination so I decided if I'm going to put the time in writing this I will do it right and tell the story without rushing it or cutting it to fit my original plan. So a lot more fun left in this one and then I will get started on my next project. Oh – I made a bit of an oversight in my AN last chapter – myles70mac continues to be very kind in taking my questions on Aussie words and slang – he has prevented some out of date use – so thanks so much for the hand in Chapter 3, here and beyond!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics or National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers my thanks and little bits of info or when I think chapters are coming and to respond to great questions! **_

_**And sorry of the delay – I headed up to Canada so for those who expected this mid week – my bad. I did get a really good smash at ch5 so hopefully it will be up Tuesday night (PST) and then ch6 on Saturday (weekly updates should occur and I will try 2 time a week if possible). I also added a few references to canon – so look out for those and enjoy!**_

_*****Edit - I have gone back and done another edit on chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 - there are no content changes, but I smoothed out some minor grammar issues (etc.) in case you re-read this story - sorry ch 1 and 2 should have been better edited - my bad (no beta)... but ch 3 and 4 were better - so a little improvement at least and I will work hard to make sure the coming chapters are as polished as possible!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversations and Confrontations

**Previously on Chuck vs the Aussie…**

As the mystery swimmer lifted himself from the pool, his body glistening from the water as his well defined pecks and six-pack beckoned to Sarah as if he were a Greek god…

She finally snapped herself out of her awkward stare and was preparing to head back to the gym when the young man raised his head and smiled brightly to no one in particular as he brushed his wet hair back away from his face. Sarah almost fell in shock after seeing his face… _can't be_ she thought… "Chuck?"

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**8:48 hrs BST**_

Sarah froze in place as her eyes widened at the sight before her… _Oh. My. God!_ _That cannot be the guy I saw at the airport… _

Sarah stares hard at man before her as the pure truth of her recognition finally rose to the surface and a flash of realization caused her blue eyes to widen further. That is Chuck, my god that jacket sure hid his impressive form… _damn with that physique he looks like a male model_! _But… he was such a nice guy… I didn't think they made nice guys that… that look like that,_ Sarah thought to herself completely flustered. She is flustered not only by unexpectedly finding her mystery man, but by his physical appearance that seems so incongruous to his shy, kind and unassuming personality.

She smiles brightly, thinking to herself – _He's an Athlete and a swimmer no less!_ _And he looks like that! Wow!_

Sarah continued to stare at Chuck as he talks to another athlete near the edge of pool. Chuck smiles widely as he gestures excitedly as he converses with the unknown athlete. Frankly Sarah could care less whom the other man was – the mysterious Chuck Bartowski held all of her attention. She was completely transfixed upon the man before her, yet something kept tugging at the back of her mind… not danger, but something… like a warning.

She suddenly regained her composure and nearly swore as she realized where she was – at the towel stand and Chuck was sure to come to the stand in order to retrieve a towel… _Oh god, I am not ready to see him yet… I need time to think, plan… Oh god, I can't screw this up! Ok… Don't. Freak. Out. _Sarah thought to herself as she bit her lip nervously.

_Zondra and Carina! They can help me! _ Sarah thought before quickly springing into action as she perked up and steeled herself as she stealthily exited the pool area, rushing toward the gym to find her friends.

Zondra and Carina remained hidden watching their friend's entire rather hilarious reaction to seeing Chuck.

Carina and Zondra watched as Sarah broke from her reverie and rushed from the pool area in a fashion that both Zondra and Carina found hugely amusing. Yes, Sarah is both shy and mild mannered, yet the internal strength of Sarah Walker had always impressed her friends. To see her freaking out over a boy, Chuck no less, was both surprising and funny to her best friends.

"Well that settles it; Sarah's mystery guy is Chuck… what are the odds of that?" Zondra says to Carina with a wide grin, just barely holding back a wave of laughs.

"Not sure about the odds, but what a reaction… I love her to death, but her face – priceless. You are a little evil Miss Zondra!" Carina replies with a wide, wry smile.

"Hey, not evil! I was planning to play matchmaker, but when Sarah described her mystery guy I had to be sure it was Chuck, there was no way I was going to risk her getting hurt. This is going to work perfectly though, I guess I will be 'forced' to introduce her to Chuck," Zondra says, putting a comical lilt and air quotes on her use of the term 'forced' (_forced… would it be so bad, ha I bet Sarah will suffer through it! _Zondra thought to herself).

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**8:54 hrs BST**_

Sarah was so flustered by her near encounter that she ran right past Carina and Zondra, who both looked at each other with mirth in their eyes before breaking into laughter and chasing their friend as she rushed into the gym area. Meanwhile, Sarah searched frantically looking in all directions for her friends.

Zondra and Carina finally caught up with the mildly distraught Sarah Walker and both were in near fits of laughter at the state of their friend. Their mirth was not malicious, rather it was due to the absurdity of the great Sarah Walker freaking out, but both knew they needed to be serious and help calm Sarah down.

"Sarah, ha… You are really fast girl!" Zondra says to Sarah as they catch up to Sarah in the gym.

"Oh, THANK GOD! Zondra, Carina I have been looking everywhere for you! You will not believe this!" Sarah says in a loud voice tinted with both excitement and residual shock.

"Oh I bet we can guess," Carina says with a sly smile.

Sarah raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at that little comment, but shakes her head, _not important, _she thinks before continuing. "Ok, you know that guy I met, Chuck? Well he is here… right now – he's a swimmer! I can't believe it," she says with nervous excitement in her voice.

"Neither could we," Zondra replies smoothly through a wide smile.

"Help! I am freaking out… what do I do… I suck at this," Sarah says in a shy tone.

"Don't worry Sarah, when you described the mystery guy I was like – no way! That sounds like Chuck so I made sure he would be here… I was planning on finally introducing you two anyway. I still can't believe you haven't met yet," Zondra says ending with a completive look as she thinks of all those times little things prevented her friends from meeting – sicknesses, travel, family, missed chances…

"Wait you know him? Tell me everything!" Sarah says frantically as she locks her intense blue eyed gaze on her friend.

"Calm down Kiwi," Zondra says laughing.

"Sarah's gaze turns deadly as she seethes with fire in her stunning blue eyes, "Zondra, stop teasing and I told you my father's silly nickname for me in confidence and you promised to never repeat it – now get to it and tell me right bloody now about Chuck!"

"Sorry, Chuck and I are good friends, remember the guy I told you about… you know the one you had to meet, but both of you kept having weird scheduling conflicts or just missed each other?" Zondra says seriously not wanting to incur the wrath of Sarah… still known as the giant blonde she-male to many at Uni due to that incident. Those footy players (Aussie Rule Football) really should have been more respectful… and we really shouldn't have let her have that last roadie beer. Zondra shutters at the memory of the kindest person she knows going all postal on those jackasses. Yep – best not to tease Sarah.

"Zondra?"

Zondra is broken from her memory and shakes her head before continuing. "Oh... right, well that's him," Zondra smiles weakly as Sarah's stares back at her with an open mouthed, shocked expression and an incredulous look.

"No way! Wait he's the guy – the perfect guy you kept telling me about… the only one to successfully reject the seduction of the great Carina Hansen?" Sarah says now looking at Carina.

Carina bristles at Sarah's comment, "Hey, he may not have fallen to my wiles yet, but soon he will!" Carina says confidently.

Sarah has an unknown feeling surge through her – she loves Carina like a sister, but at this moment it takes all her will power not to deck her… _what's happening to me?_ Sarah thinks to herself.

Zondra ignores Carina, but does see the rather dangerous look flash ever so briefly across Sarah's face, "Yep, that's Chuck – he's a perfect gentleman, great friend and he's nice, loyal, kind, smart, funny and despite how he looks he is not a pig… oh and you already know he shot down Carina," Zondra says turning a teasing smile to the thoroughly unimpressed Carina Hansen.

"Wait, he's the one who ruined your perfect record Carina?" Sarah asks rubbing that point in, while being rather impressed at Chuck's will power.

"It is not ruined!" Carina huffs, "I will be right back I need a break from the Carina bashing," she says with a good natured laugh before making her way to the locker room.

Once Carina left Sarah had a terrifying thought. "Wait… no he's not gay is he? I knew it, he's too good to be true," Sarah says almost breaking down into tears.

"HA! Chuck, gay – not a chance, we are friends, we talk and I know for a fact he likes women… he is just very selective. Trust me, so no need for tears." Zondra tells Sarah in a confident supportive voice, though a tinge of humor seeps into her voice at the ridiculousness of Sarah's spiraling.

Sarah exhales audibly before smiling once more. "Ok, now tell me everything,"

But the two friends are interrupted by a jubilant call, "HEY Zondra!"

Sarah freezes like a deer in the headlights, her expression one of shock and a hint of fear.

"Hey, Chuck I am so glad to see you!" Zondra replies as she hugs Chuck, who has changed from his swim suit and now wears a pair of blue gym shorts and a white Team USA T-shirt.

Meanwhile, Sarah stands frozen and out of Chucks view obstructed by a piece of exercise equipment. Sarah looks on at Chuck whose back now to her.

Zondra smiles at him, "Chuck, I wanted to officially introduce you to a very good friend of mine."

"Ah the mysterious and illusive Sarah Walker? Ok, when?"

"How about now?" Zondra retorts as her mirth escapes in a choked laugh.

"Huh?" Chuck replies with a quizzical expression on his face.

Zondra looks past Chuck and used her eyes and a curt nod of her head to communicate and push Sarah to say something. Sarah reluctantly receives the message and summons her courage.

"Hi Chuck… it's nice to meet you… again… officially." Sarah says shyly as Chuck whips around. His eyes finally set on the beautiful blonde in her gold and green track pants and white tank top. Her hands are linked behind her back and her foot is toeing the ground adorably as she bites her lip nervously.

"Sarah?" Chuck replies in a shocked and almost strained voice.

Sarah stares intently into his eyes as his face transforms from utter shock to utter delight and excitement.

"SARAH! Oh my god I never thought I would see you again after I screwed up at the airport and forgot to ask for your number!" Chuck happily replies before losing himself as he moves to Sarah and lifts her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet as he spins her in pure excitement.

Sarah is surprised by his speed and the hug, but as he spins her she feels safe in his arms and lets out a delighted squeal as she smiles brightly.

Meanwhile, Zondra looks on surprised by the scene before her.

Chuck realizing what he has done quickly returns Sarah to the ground before offering a shy smile. Sarah's heart is still beating a mile a minute from her contact with Chuck. She smiles brightly though shyly back at him.

Zondra looks from Chuck to Sarah and back to Chuck before bursting into fits of laughter, while both Chuck and Sarah blush as they avert their eyes to the floor.

Both look up at the same time and once again are lost in each other's eyes. Chuck recovers first, "Sorry Sarah… I was just so excited - I completely spaced out at the airport, I didn't make the connection between your name and Zondra's stories about her mysterious Aussie friend. And I was really worried I would never see you again… that would be… tragic…" Chuck says as he trails off, feeling very vulnerable.

Sarah quietly responds in a shy voice, "Same… I was so caught up… and when I was in the cab I realized, well the same – I can't believe you're a swimmer!"

"Ya I can't believe you are too! You said you were an athlete, but I never thought we would be in the same event!" Chuck replies with excitement and a little more confidence in his voice.

**Meanwhile…**

Carina had returned from the locker room and had a bottle of water in her hands as she wandered into the gym in her blue tight spandex pants and tight yellow Team Sweden top that left little to the imagination and left her midriff bare.

Taking a sip of water Carina looks up to see Zondra and Sarah talking to a young man. Carina almost immediately recognized Chuck and completely forgot her previous conversation about how much Sarah liked Chuck. She did not mean to be a bad friend, but her lustful thoughts and desire to finally break the man who had yet to give in to her rather impressive seduction skills clouded her better judgment.

Discarding her water, Carina smiled predatorily and began a run towards her prey. As Chuck chatted amiably with Sarah, Carina pounced… literally.

Carina leaped into Chuck's arms, wrapping her lithe frame around him as she linked and locked her arms and legs around Chuck's strong, muscular torso.

"Hey Chucky! You miss me!" Carina says excitedly before planting a kiss on Chuck – he turned just in time so Carina's kiss fell on his cheek.

Chuck blushed through his shock at Carina's advances, thinking to himself, _what is it with Sarah's friends jumping on me and giving me hugs…_ Chuck thought honestly perplexed at his effect on women, though Zondra's hugs were platonic.

Although Chuck was feeling tremendously embarrassed and awkward he was able to respond to Carina stiffly, "Hey Carina, nice to see you again…" as he gets Carina back to her feet, though she maintains contact with him, much to Chuck's chagrin.

As Carina clung to Chuck, Zondra observed the interaction before looking at Sarah. Zondra could see the anger rise in Sarah's face as she clinched her fists so tightly they went stark white as she began to shake with rage.

To make matters worse, Carina began talking rather sexily to Chuck in order to seduce him. _Not good, _Zondra thought to herself… _Carina doesn't even realize how angry her little attack on Chuck is making Sarah – oh no… If I don't do something Carina isn't going to be able to walk let alone compete next week… think Zondra think…_

As Zondra frantically tries to find a solution to the Sarah bomb that appears seconds away from firing, Carina, being completely oblivious continues her seduction.

"So Chuck, are you finally ready to take me back to your room… for some… fun," Carina says as she licks her lips and stares provocatively at Chuck. "Remember what I told you when we first met my handsome American…"

* * *

_**Flashback… (Party after the 2010 World Championships)**_

_Zondra spied her good friend Chuck from across the room and called and waved for him to come over._

_When he made it over to Zondra, she smiled and gave him a quick hug. _

"_Hey Chuck, fun party huh! Oh, this is my good friend Carina, we both went to Sydney University together. She's from Sweden and competes in some of the same events I do… I still love her even though I am forced to beat her in the pool," Zondra finishes with a wry smile._

_Carina scoffs at Zondra, but maintains complete eye contact with her prey._

"_Hey Carina it is nice to meet you," Chuck says with a kind and charming smile._

_Carina mistook this as interest from Chuck. Carina smiled widely before responding, "Likewise Chuck, you did very well today at the competition and you look absolutely delicious," Carina said as she looked up and down Chuck's body as if he was a piece of meat._

"_Cough… well… um… Thank you?" Chuck responds weakly, defiantly not used to such forward women. "Wow Carina, your English is impeccable." Chuck finished trying to be kind to the young woman before him._

_Carina grinned salaciously, while locking a penetrating gaze upon him. "Thank you Chuck, I happen to know 7 languages… us Scandinavians are cunning linguists… I could demonstrate for you sometime… in private," she said while licking her lips in an unbelievably sex way, while raising a perfect eyebrow._

"_Gulp…" was the only response poor Chuck could muster to that verbal assault and not so subtle double entendre. _

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

Chuck looks at Carina with a tinge of terror in his eyes – not prepared for such an onslaught from Miss Hansen, especially while he's desperately trying to get to know Sarah better.

Zondra, coming up with a plan and seeing an opening interrupts and grabs Carina.

"Hey Chuck, I need to speak to Carina for a second, you were going to jog on the treadmill right?" Zondra asked knowingly. "Why don't you and Sarah jog side-by-side on those two treadmills and chat… get to know each other… while Carina and I have a quick chat in the locker room.

Chuck smiles at Zondra as relief washes across his face, "Sounds great Zondra… that is if Sarah is interested…" Chuck finished, turning to Sarah with a hopeful look.

Sarah had just been able to reign in her rage before Chuck looked at her. Sarah was thankful for Zondra's interruption… _I was about a second away from seriously damaging my oversexed friend,_ Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah smiles widely at Chuck and his offer, "I would love to Chuck… if that's Ok with you," Sarah finishes with a shy smile as she looks to her feet before staring once more into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Perfect," Chuck responds with a wide smile as he stretches his arm out to guide Sarah to the treadmills.

Zondra smiles, "Great, we will be back in a bit – have fun!" Before grabbing Carina by the arm and dragging her to the locker room.

* * *

_**Locker Room at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**9:09 hrs BST**_

Carina stares daggers at Zondra as she is pulled into the locker room.

"Zondra, what the hell – I was busy if you hadn't noticed!" Carina says in a rather unimpressed tone.

"Oh, I noticed Carina – What the hell were you doing in there?" Carina opened her mouth but was quickly cut off by Zondra's rant. "I know he rejected you and you have something to prove because you have never been rejected – I get it. But Carina, remember before… our conversation with Sarah?" Zondra says tilting her head toward Carina, pushing her friend to respond.

"Of course, we were talking about Sarah's mystery guy… and… Crap! It was Chuck wasn't it… oh no… she really likes him. I… I completely forgot when I saw him…" Carina says frantically as she finally realizes her mistake.

"Yes Sarah really likes him… I have never seen her like this and you would have noticed that had you not been so distracted by Chuck. I don't think she has ever felt this way; she's never had that look or talked about anyone like that back in university or since then. You need to let Chuck go, he has made his choice very clear and it may hurt your pride, but it has to be done. Otherwise you will hurt Sarah and I really don't think you want to do that. Despite your little show in there, not cool by the way, I know you love Sarah just as much as I do. And I really don't think you want to end up like Amy… there is no better friend than Sarah and her friendship is not worth losing over your pride or a need to take something she wants. We need to help her… help them, they both kind of suck at relationships so they will need us." Zondra finished, sucking in a deep breath after her little speech.

Carina blanches visibly, nearly sick as she replays her little performance back in her mind, finally realizing how hurtful it was to her friend.

"You're right Zondra… I don't know what I was thinking, well you know the effect hot guys can have on me," Carina says with a little contrite smile on her face.

"Ya I know... don't worry and as long as you back off I know Sarah will forgive you – she probably doesn't even understand why she was so pissed at you while watching you and Chuck," Zondra says.

"Was she really angry?" Carina asks with a cringe and a worried expression.

"Oh Carina, if I hadn't pulled you out of there you were about five seconds away from facing the She-males wrath!"

"OH GOD! You're kidding… she wouldn't do that to me… right?" Carina replies with a bit of terror in her voice.

"It's best not to think about that, but if you are even thinking about chasing Chuck, you really might want to rethink that plan." Zondra says, leveling a powerful gaze at Carina.

"Got it – leave Sarah and her boy toy alone!" Carina emphatically replies.

Carina then has a thoughtful expression grace her model like features, "Huh, she really does seem happier… since meeting Chuck I mean. I would never hurt her… internationally… I might be tempted to take what she wants, but after that bitch Amy… no way! You're absolutely right – we need to help, so she doesn't freak out… she needs us," Carina finishes thoughtfully with a little nod of her head.

Zondra and Carina sneak a peek from the locker room in order to see Chuck and Sarah, who are both still jogging, carefree and laughing as they chat amiably.

Carina and Zondra smile at the cute scene before them.

"So you know Chuck best Zondra – are they a good fit?" Carina asks curiously as she watches the potential couple.

"Defiantly, but they both suck at relationships and are both really shy… despite… well looking like that," Zondra says pointing at the exercising pair. "They both are kind, loving and loyal people… and kinda nerdy too… so ya, they are basically perfect for each other."

"So let's help!" Carina happily responds.

"Yes, but we have to be subtle – we can't push too hard, we really need to help Sarah through her doubts and fears."

"Ok," Carina replies with an excited look.

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 23, 2012**_

_**9:48 hrs BST**_

Zondra and Carina made their way from the locker room after their heart-to-heart, now both on the same page… with Carina now under control. They worked out on a few of the exercise stations away from the treadmills that were still close enough to allow them to be unseen as they covertly observed Chuck and Sarah's interactions.

Finally, after 20 minutes they decided to approach Chuck and Sarah. Despite having been running for about 40 minutes, both Chuck and Sarah were talking and gesturing animatedly, with Chuck making Sarah laugh for probably the hundredth time since they had been talking.

Zondra clears her throat, a grin gracing her features.

Both Chuck and Sarah look over at Zondra and Carina with a smile before again looking at each other and without a word they both shut off their machines and jump to the floor, in complete synchronicity.

"Hey you two! Having fun," Zondra asks with a knowing look.

"Absolutely!" Chuck replies happily.

"Too right!" Sarah responds with an excited smile.

Chuck was about to speak when his watch alarm sounded. He clicked the alarm off and looked at the three girls, "Hey I am really sorry, but I have to run and meet my family and then I have a relay team meeting."

Sarah's face falls, but Chuck does not see that as she quickly recovers and schools her expression.

As Chuck prepares to leave he stops and turns to the three women, "Um… Sarah, I have pool time scheduled tomorrow at the same time for training and you… all of you are welcome to come and share the pool, you know extra time in the pool always helps," Chuck finished with a shy smile as he looks expectantly at Sarah.

Sarah blushes at his thoughtfulness, "I would love to Chuck – I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh and Zondra has all my info, phone and email and stuff… she can give it to you or we can exchange info tomorrow… if that's Ok…" Chuck asks rather nervously.

Sarah beams, "That's perfect! I mean I'd like that… see you later Chuck!"

Chuck responds with a megawatt Bartowski grin before saying "Bye Sarah, see you at 8:15AM… oh and bye Zondra and Carina," Chuck calls out distracted by Sarah as he makes his way out of the gym with a silly grin plastered on his face.

Sarah had a large grin on her face long after Chuck had left the gym. She was so happy as she worked out with her friends. Towards the end of their workout Zondra went to grab extra bottles of water for the group and Carina decided that this was the right time to apologize to Sarah.

Carina walked over to the still smiling Sarah and asks, "Hey Sarah, can I talk with you for a second?"

Sarah's smile falters briefly as she remembers Carina's actions, but being a good friend she decides to give Carina a chance, "Sure Carina, what's up?"

"OK, I really need to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Sarah decides to play dumb, "What behavior?" She asks innocently.

"Sarah please don't torture me… you know what behavior – I got so caught up in chasing Chuck because he rejected me that I completely forgot that he was your mystery guy… you can play dumb all you want but we know you really like him. And… and I was being a really selfish friend… I'm sorry, I really did not mean to hurt you… but what I did was not cool. I promise it won't happen again… and did I say I was sorry?" Carina finished with a contrite look and an exasperated and worried sigh.

Sarah smiles brightly at her friend and before Carina can react Sarah pulls her into a bear hug, "Thanks Carina, I know that wasn't easy for you but I really appreciate it… I don't know if I could handle another friend taking a guy I like…"

"You don't have to worry, we are both here for you," Carina says with a smile.

"Thanks, well I recon' we should find Zondra and get all showered up and head back to the Athlete's village, ya?"

"Sounds good… Kiwi," Carina says with a laugh as Sarah throws a towel at her head as the pair head off to find Zondra.

* * *

_**Pool at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**8:00 hrs BST**_

Sarah was so excited about finding Chuck and also because of his invite that she was barely able to fall into a fitful sleep the night before. She eagerly awaited the morning to come for her… date? Well it was at least her training session with Chuck. She awoke the next morning excited to see Chuck and completed her morning routine very rapidly and rushed off to the Aquatics Center. As a result, she arrived early and well before the predetermined meeting time. Her giddiness shone through as she looked from side to side, her blonde hair flowing as she nervously toed the ground with one foot as she searched for her Chuck.

The Aquatics Center was bustling with activity as athletes, coaches, trainers and IOC personnel worked to prepare for the Games. However, as many eyes fell on Sarah and her beauty, she had only one person she was searching for. Not finding him as she entered the Center, nor finding him next to the pool area, she was unable to suppress her disappointment (and inner fears). She pushes down her demons and decides that a dip in the pool will quiet her concerns as she eagerly awaits Chuck. She came prepared and quickly striped out of Team track suit, leaving her in a crimson red swim suit that hugged her athletic and voluptuous body. She would not admit it, even under torture, but she decided to wear the noticeably non-Team Australia swimmers in order to impress Chuck after the 'impression' he made on Sarah exiting the pool yesterday.

She dove into the cool refreshing water and began to swim, finally at home in what felt like her native environment. After swimming briefly she heard footsteps approaching and guessed it was Chuck. Suddenly a cunning and predatory look that had never before crossed her delicate features appeared. She dove under the water, out of sight – she was going to make an impression on Chuck… payback if you will.

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck had also been very eager and nervous about the swim time with Sarah, really hoping she would not stand him up and that he would not embarrass himself.

He would have been early to the Aquatics Center, but he was caught in traffic and as a result arrived on time, despite the hour he awoke.

As he rushed to the pool he searched in vain for his beautiful companion, the vision that began haunting his dreams after only one day. Unable to find her his face falls, "Well, I guess she changed her mind… it's not like someone that perfect would like me anyway…"

As Chuck spiraled in his own self doubt, without warning Sarah breached the surface of the water, quickly attracting the now frozen Chuck Bartowski's attention. She saw Chuck and began slowly climbing out of the pool, her toned, athletic bogy glistening and dripping with water. She ran her fingers through her soaking hair, rustling it and pushing it to the side before squeezing the water from her long blonde tresses.

Chuck, completely frozen, watched in complete awe at the beautiful and sexy sight before him. As she began walking toward him Chuck's mind began playing the pool dream sequence from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. Chuck was lost in his dream land as his gentleman side battled his inner cave man over how the dream sequence should end…

But he was snapped from his reverie as her stormy blue eyes locked upon him. The power of her penetrating gaze nearly caused Chuck to faint or swallow his tongue as he saw her swimsuit… not provocative, but sexy, while still being modest and functional.

Just as Chuck was about to regain his composure to the point speech would become a possibility, Sarah unleashed the big guns as she winked at him with a sly, sexy smile.

Chuck's mouth dropped open involuntarily as he yelped, "HI YO!"

Sarah beamed at him, "Hey Chuck! Good to see you." Secretly she was very pleased with his overtly positive reaction as she thought… _well at least I'm not the only one to react to the other in their swimmers._

Chuck coughed and gulped like a fish out of water as he tries valiantly not to swallow his tongue due to the onslaught of the blonde temptress before him… though secretly he was thanking the big guy up stairs, or whoever made this moment possible.

"G'morning Chuck… you Ok?" Sarah asks with a knowing, wry smile.

"S-S-Sarah… Oh, um… Good morning!" Chuck finally responds as he smiles nervously at Sarah.

As Chuck returns his gaze to Sarah, she feels a sudden surge of shyness overcome her due to his piercing look. She looks at her feet before beginning, "So… uh, do you have to change into your swimmers or…"

"Nope, just give me a sec," Chuck says as he strips down to his blue Team USA Speedo.

It was now Sarah's turn to become flustered at the sight of Chuck's well muscled form.

"Shall we?" Chuck says with a large smile as he gestures to the pool.

"Ya, let the fun begin! Sarah responds with a matching smile.

After training for half an hour the serious practice devolved into fun playing, which devolved further into childish play as the pair splashed about carefree. Neither of the world class athletes would have had it any other way as they laughed, splashed and giggled. Sarah squealed in delight… and Chuck let out an occasional rather girlish scream, though he would deny it later.

Eventually they made their way to the edge of pool to just talk about meaningless things.

"So Sarah, you came here with your Mom? Any other family or friends come with you?"

Sarah's look went contemplative for a second (that Chuck caught) before her smile returned, "Just my Ma and me. My Dad… he's kinda busy with work so he couldn't come," she says with a little disappointment bleeding through that Chuck easily caught. She continues, "My friends as here – Zondra, Carina and Alex - she's my trainer."

Chuck smiles at Sarah thinking… _Thank god she is so open; it would be torture to like someone who couldn't tell you anything real about them._

"I get that – my Mom and Sister are here, but my Dad couldn't make it – he has a company to run." Chuck says with a little forlorn feeling sneaking into his voice.

Sarah felt bad for Chuck, but also felt an instant connection as both missed their fathers as they were preparing to compete on the world stage.

"So Chuck, what do like to do with your time?" Sarah asks curiously.

"Well swimming is clearly and obsession," he says giving Sarah a wry, knowing look, "But I am really kind of a nerd, you know? I am a big fan of Sci-Fi movies, comics and videogames…" Chuck says before freezing. _Oh no… I did not just tell the pretty girl that I am a giant nerd, well this was fun while it lasted_ Chuck thinks to himself before continuing in hopes Sarah might forget his nerdy hobbies. "I have a computer science and engineering degree, so I like electronics in general," Chuck finishes with a weak smile on his face as he embarrassedly looks away.

As he looks across the pool he misses Sarah's face as it lights up as he tells her that he is a nerd. She thinks to herself – _He's a nerd like me! Hot, nice and a nerd – I really didn't think they made perfect guys like that!_

"That's awesome Chuck, I'm more of a music nerd myself – I play the violin and studied classical music at Sydney University… where did you go to Uni by the way?"

"Stanford," Chuck replies simply without a hint of arrogance or excess pride.

"Wow, Stanford… That's impressive Chuck!" Sarah says once again thinking, _OK so he's smart, kind, funny, hot and a nerd – yep he's perfect._

"Enough about me, so music – that is so cool that you studied it at school, do you still play? I would love to hear you play some time… I bet it's… beautiful…" He says before his voice softens and trails off.

Sarah blushes and looks away shyly, "I'd like that, but only if you show me your video games, computers and that comic and Sci-Fi stuff… deal?"

Chuck smiles widely, beaming at Sarah, "Deal, I'd love that!"

As they look into each other's eyes the moment quickly becomes intimate as Chuck has the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Sarah, looking into his deep brown eyes desperately wants to kiss him, but is too unsure to take the leap despite her fluttering heart… _ugh I wish I wasn't so nervous and bad at this._

They drift closer without realizing it and just as Chuck is about to give into his desire to meet her lips, a loud beeping is heard – breaking the intimate moment.

"Oh, that's my mobile," Sarah says as she climbs out of the pool and walks to her discarded clothes and mobile phone. Chuck tries to stay respectful as he watches her exit the pool and walk towards her phone, but he is given a view of Sarah's immense beauty in her red bathing suit – it would be hard for anyone with a pulse to ignore such a sight.

After quickly checking her text message Sarah turns back to Chuck, "It's my Mom, she just wants to check in... is it Ok if I go to the lockers and give her a call? Then we can hit the gym…" Sarah asks hopefully.

"Ya that is perfect, I should check in with my little entourage too," Chuck says as he chuckles to himself… _ya Morgan is a one man-child entourage indeed._

Sarah smiles in thanks and heads off to the locker room for a little privacy to make her call.

Chuck pulls himself from the water, still lost in the previous moments with Sarah. He walks over and grabs a towel and begins to dry off his hair as he walks toward his discarded clothes. His view is obstructed by the towel and he inadvertently collides with another man.

"Sorry didn't see you there," Chuck replies honestly.

The man looks Chuck up and down and sneers, "Bloody Yank! Watch where you're goin' there!" the muscular man with a British accent arrogantly replies.

Chuck stops and looks at the man, confused at the man's hostile response. _Hum… he sorta looks like Superman… but with very little personality…_

"Uh, Ok… I'm Chuck Bartowsi – Team USA," Chuck says as he politely stretches his arm out to shake the fellow swimmers hand.

"Shaw, Daniel Shaw – the best the UK has to offer," As he once again sneers and looks at Chuck as if he is some worthless amateur, refusing to shake Chuck's hand. "Ha look at you, you are going to be embarrassed, you and your American Team – you're weak! The lot of ya are weak!"

Chuck looks on in shock thinking, _what a wooden jerk… and that banter… it's just sad – like a bad spy movie villain. And unless he is really having an off day he has the personality of a 2x4!_

Chuck just shakes his head, "Wow, well I will keep that under advisement and I will be sure to tell my Team how unworthy we are… thanks for that by the way – great sportsmanship," Chuck says with a significantly sarcastic tone and an incredulous look. _Hehe it is fun being sarcastic to someone other than Casey._

Chuck starts to walk away before saying over his shoulder, "Good luck to you by the way," before continuing and adding under his breath "You're going to need it because there is no way in hell I'm losing to you, jackass."

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**9:25 hrs BST**_

Chuck makes his way to the large gym area and waits for Sarah while doing some stretching in order to prepare for additional exercise. As he loosens up he looks around hoping to see the Aussie blonde vision, but instead of seeing her beautiful face he sees an unwelcome sight as his face falls, "Oh god – not him!"

The man smugly walks toward Chuck, "Chuck Ol' boy what 'ya doing at the Olympics? Surely they wouldn't let a second rate competitor like yourself participate!"

"Bryce Larkin," Chuck spat "I didn't know you qualified for Ireland." Chuck says unhappy as he thinks; _great now I have to deal with this douche as well as that jerk Shaw._

"Of course I qualified I am the best after all," Bryce's reply drips with arrogance and hate. "So Chucky boy, I hear you've been seen with Miss Walker? She's too good for ya lad… she would be an acceptable conquest for me though, I'll tell you how she is when I'm done with her," Bryce finished in a smarmy tone.

Chuck's face flashes with rage as his blood begins to boil at Bryce's blatant disrespect. Now, Chuck is not a violent man by nature, however, Bryce's disrespectful words about Sarah nearly set him into a violent fit to defend her honor…_ I may not know where things are going between me and Sarah, but she will be a friend no matter what and NO ONE talks to my friends like that _Chuck thinks angrily.

"Stay away from her Bryce – she is a nice person who deserves to be left alone and not be bothered by a jerk like you," Chuck icily tells Bryce.

"Ah, it will be fun taking another girl from ya Chuck."

"Wait aren't you with Jill?" Chuck asks confused.

"Why of course, but I am a star and just so much man that we have a rather open relationship – ya can't tie a perfect man like me down, so I take what I want, whether Jill knows about it or not is really not my concern."

"God you're a parenthetic little man – I'm warning you though Bryce," Chuck says as he walks away from his nemesis. As he leaves the area in search of Sarah or his friends he thinks to himself… _great, first Shaw and now the douche Larkin… I though the Games were about sportsmanship, friendship and having fun, while honoring and representing your country – clearly that's not the case for Larkin and Shaw… oh well… I need to find some good people those two make my skin crawl more than having to deal with those Buymorons Jeffster after a bender… at least the Buymore was only a summer job._ Chuck shakes off those thoughts – _better go find Sarah…_

* * *

_**AN2: So I hope you enjoyed that – yes I went there and added the 2x4 Shaw – I have big plans for both Shaw and Larkin so trust me this is not going to a bad place - I had a plan for each, which has changed a little – I think the just deserts for one will be very well received in Chapter 12 or so! So keep the faith there will be drama, but no serious Angst (especially PLI). Also, Charismas Vacation pool scene – if you have not seen the movie… well you will not get the reference… so watch or Google it! It is also my little Chevy Chase (Ted Roark) reference – and well it is a perfect fit for this scene! And Jeffster will not be in this (I really don't think) but the reference fit, thus in this universe Chuck worked at Buymore the summer before Stanford. And sorry to my British and Irish friends – I used their last names to determine nationality (so no grudges!). Also, don't hate Carina – from here on she will be a huge ally to Charah. On the show I find Carina a rather complex character (though she comes off as one-dimensional due to her seduction side), particularly in her relationship with Sarah – Carina is both an ally and a threat at times(relationship with Chuck wise) – so I wanted to show that here – hopefully I got it right.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	5. Night Out

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hi everyone, we continue this little story – now that the enemies from last chapter have been introduced I now introduce a couple of friends and then there is a night out. Now before I get the – 'they are athletes before Olympics they wouldn't go out' – my reasoning is 1) they will be 'good' (Not drinking/being crazy) 2) the party stories at this Olympics appear legendary (and they are young after all) and 3) I don't think it is unrealistic (life and all that) and it moves the plot where I need it to go – let me know if you disagree I love the feedback. **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers my thanks and little bits of info or when I think chapters are coming and to respond to great questions! So thanks again!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Night Out

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**9:35 hrs BST**_

Chuck wandered the gym area going from station to station in order to get a little exercise as he awaits Sarah's return. He plays over the confrontations with both Shaw and Bryce in his mind… _I really wish I didn't have to deal with those idiots… I don't need any distractions this close to the Games… hopefully seeing Sarah will help my mood._

As he continues to spiral over the run-ins with Shaw and Bryce, he looks up and sees Sarah's smiling face as she approaches. Chuck's heart races as a large Bartowski grin graces his face and a warm feeling suffuses his body. _Wow she is so beautiful… it's scary how strongly she makes me feel… we barely know each other. _Chuck shakes off those less than helpful thoughts as he smiles, "Hey Sarah, all set?"

"Ya, my Mom is doing great… but I got another call – my trainer needs to meet with me and I have a team meeting later so I unfortunately I have to head out… sorry."

Chuck masks his disappointment and smiles at Sarah, "Nothing to be sorry about. We are all a little busy… thanks for coming out! I had a lot of fun."

"So did I! That was most fun I have ever had training," _or on a date _she thinks_, _"and I would love to do that again sometime… you know if you're free?" Sarah asks curiously with an expectant look.

"That would be great!" Chuck replies happily with a huge smile.

"Great! Bye Chuck… see you soon and have a good one!" Sarah says excitedly.

Bye Sarah and have fun with your friends and don't be too bored at your team meeting," Chuck says jokingly with a bright smile.

"Ha-ha, will do," Sarah says over her shoulder as she begins to rush out of the gym, waving and smiling at Chuck as she goes. But before she exits she stops in her tracks and turns. She runs to Chuck and gives him a quick hug… she quickly releases him and gives him a shy smile as she looks to her feet awkwardly before bolting out of the gym. As she leaves she turns while jogging and offers a shy "Bye" before disappearing out of Chucks view.

Chuck stands dumbfounded with a rather silly grin and expression locked on his face unable to think after the touch of Sarah Walker.

**Meanwhile…**

As Chuck stands dumbfounded by Sarah's hug, two men stand 2 feet away looking at the humorous sight before them with wry smiles on their face. One man was shirtless exposing his athletic frame and six pack abs. He had blondish brown hair and a big grin. He was tall and clad in red running shoes and red spandex biker style shorts with a little white maple leaf on the lower thigh above the knee. The other man was shorter with a suave demeanor and a confident gleam in his dark, hazel eyes. The shorter man had raven black hair and black stubble peppering his classically handsome face.

The taller, muscular blond man chuckles good naturedly at his stunned friend before he lets out a booming salutation in order to break Chuck from his Sarah induced reverie.

"Hey Chuckster! Good to see you eh!" the shirtless man bellows.

"Huh?" Chuck says as he shakes his head and looks over at the two men. "Oh, hey Captain Awesome! How's my favorite Canuck (Canadian) swimmer doing?!"

"I'm doing awesome bro!" Devon Woodcombe replies happily with a large grin on his face.

Chuck and Devon had met years earlier at the Pan-American Games when they competed for their respective nations. They became fast friends due to Chuck's humorous, kind and likeable nature and Devon's easy going and equally kind and likeable personality. There was healthy competition and each man would occasionally rib (tease) the other in good nature of course, but really they were good friends who respected one another as both athletes and as people.

"Oh how rude of me," Devon says before clapping the man next to him on the shoulder, "This dashing fellow with me is Cole Barker, he's one of the Brit swimmers."

Cole smiles and offers his hand cordially, "How do you do mate," in his smooth English accent.

"I'm doing well Cole, nice to meet you!" Chuck replies happily while shaking Cole's hand.

Cole's smile turned a little wry as he appraised Chuck, "I wanted to tell you well done mate. I saw you there with Sarah Walker – she shot me down and damn near every male, swimmer or otherwise, with a pulse. Boy I was hoping to butter that beautiful Aussie muffin, but alas I stand aside as she clearly has her sights set on you - ya lucky Yank." Cole finishes with a smile and a slight bow of respect to Chuck.

"Um… thanks… I guess?" Chuck says before his mind catches up as he briefly felt a flash of anger at this possible competitor for Sarah's heart before realizing the man had been summarily shot down and stood aside. This internal debate lasted for a mere second before Chuck determined that despite his attempt to woo Sarah, Cole Barker was a decent guy… but he would keep an eye on him. Chuck thinks to himself… _does he really have to be so damn handsome and suave… I mean I have enough going against me without having to compete with guys who… who look like that!_

Awesome chimes in "Cole behave and good on ya Chuck, I saw her hug you that is… outstanding, up top bro," Devon says before high fiving Chuck.

Devon continues, "Sarah is awesome… wait, isn't Sarah friends with your teammate and friend Zondra?"

"Ya they are good friends: Sarah, Zondra and Carina. They all went to university together. Zondra is awesome and so is Carina… but Carina is rather… aggressive if you know what I mean. Think a beautiful and deadly predator with you being the prey… so tread lightly gentlemen," Chuck says with a faux serious look that breaks into a smile.

"Ah… Carina Hansen right? I've heard stories," Cole remarks with a contemplative look on his face.

"Just giving you fair warning, I've heard a few guys ended up handcuffed to a bed post – vicious rumors, but still," Chuck says with a smirk.

Cole smiles back, "Much appreciated Chuck, well since you are giving us the heads up I should tell you to watch out for two real wankers in the swimming competition. Sadly, one of them is my teammate and countryman…"

"Let me guess Shaw?" Chuck replies cutting off Cole's response.

Cole gives Chuck a perplexed look before his face transforms to a smile when the realization quickly dawns upon him, "Ah, you have had the pleasure or should I say displeasure of meeting this… person," Cole says emphasizing his disgust when he says 'person.'

Yep, unfortunately… the guy seems like a 'real' winner," Chuck says, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha! To right, a bloody embarrassment is what he is!" Cole responds while shaking his head and chuckling.

"Also, is it just me or is he rather… wooden?" Chuck asks with a scrunched brow.

"It's not just you mate, that bloke's got the personality of a fence post!" Cole declares with a laugh at the expense of his 'teammate.'

Devon laughs, "So NOT Awesome!"

Cole smiles at Devon before looking back to Chuck, "The other guy to watch out for is an Irishman…"

Chuck's head drops, "Larkin," Chuck says with an exasperated sigh.

"I guess I didn't need to warn you after all. You've been here less than a week and already ran into the two biggest jackasses in the Games, you're rather lucky aren't ya Chuck?"

"Ha, ya apparently that's me… Bryce and I unfortunate go way back… he was on the Stanford Swim Team with me." Chuck's face darkens, "He says he's going to go after Sarah… he was very disrespectful and I almost decked him," Chuck says as he seethes at the memory.

Devon's expression turns serious, "I wouldn't blame you - so NOT awesome!"

"They both give the sport and all of us a bad name," Cole adds while shaking his head in a frustrated manner.

Chuck nods his head solemnly in agreement, but is broken from his thoughts of his nemesis, well nemeses, by the beeping of his cell phone. He looks at his iphone's screen and sees a text message from his trainer reminding him of a team meeting.

"Hey sorry guys I've gotta run to a team meeting. Awesome I still have your number and just so you know my little group is probably going to a pub after dinner, obviously nothing crazy so close to the Games, but a little fun and a chance to see some of the sights. I will text you where we are at if you are interested… you're welcome too Cole," Chuck says with a smile as he gets his gear together.

"Much appreciated mate, but I have plans," Cole responds with a smile.

"Hey nice to meet you Cole and good to see you Devon, see ya later," Chuck says over his shoulder as he heads out of the gym.

* * *

_**Le Gavroche**__** French Restaurant**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**18:35 hrs BST**_

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, compared with the morning at least, as Chuck had meetings and more training and preparations. Because the opening ceremonies and swimming events were coming rather soon Mary decreed that the family, plus Morgan, would be going out for a nice meal before the Games truly began. Chuck was excited as this would be a small respite from the training and the strict regimen that he would need to continue during the Games in order to ensure his best performance.

Mary decided that since Stephen wasn't able to attend that he would have the honor of paying for dinner or rather Orion Games would pay for the Bartowski family's very important "business meeting." As a result, Mary decided that Le Gavroche, one of the top restaurants in London would be the location of their special dinner before the Games.

They arrive at 43 Upper Brook Street in a black Hackney Carriage (taxi) and Chuck, ever the gentleman, quickly exits and opens the back door for this Mom and Sister as Morgan exits the front seat. Ellie and Mary smile at Chuck in thanks before turning their eyes to the over four story, large red brick building before them. The beautiful building stood proudly. At the center of the building were 11 white trimmed windows, four windows per story with the twelfth 'window' on the right hand side of the bottom floor being the doorway into Le Gavroche. On either side of the central windows (and door) surrounded by red brick were two sections of expertly carved white stone creating a beautiful façade while containing more windows all the way up to the black tiled roof. All together the old European building really struck the family from California.

They made idle chit chat about the building and Chuck's training as they excitedly walked to the entrance of the restaurant under the black wrought iron awning to the dark, heavy wood door. As expected the service was exemplarity and they were quickly seated in the ornately French decorated green dining room. The green walls were trimmed with dark wood and covered in places with beautiful French art and prints in matching wood frames. Overall the restaurant had a very classy ambiance for the family's dinner.

As they were seated they were all smiles and began chatting amiably before they ordered wine, hors-d'oeuvres and their main courses. Dinner was spectacular as expected and Chuck thoroughly relished his meal: Côte de Veau aux Morilles et Pommes Mousseline (Cumbrian Rose Veal, Creamed Morel Mushroom Sauce and Mashed Potatoes). The others enjoyed duck, chicken and stone bass in traditional French cream sauces, which delighted Ellie, Mary and nearly caused Morgan to fall into a blissful food coma… he survived though, as the Bartowski's watched bemused by his foodie antics (foodie – Bon vivant/connoisseur).

Chuck takes a sip of 2004 Le Soula Rouge wine and smiles at his family, "Oh, we forgot to have a toast! Ok… to our interesting little family, you have all been there for me and I know I would never have made it this far without all of you… and to Mom for taking us to this wonderful dinner and for introducing me to the sport I love," Chuck says looking at his family.

"That's beautiful Charles thank you," Mary says with a proud smile.

"Ya Chuck! That was some punishment that got you to start swimming back when we were kids huh…" Ellie says with a teasing smile.

"To some punishment!" Chuck declares happily.

Ellie, Mary and Morgan smile and follow Chuck boisterously, "To some punishment!"

As the group finished dinner and awaited desert Mary turned to Chuck, "So how was training today?"

"It was good… I ran into a couple of jerks though…" Chuck replies unenthusiastically.

"Oh, that's not good, who?" Ellie asks curiously.

"Well you remember Larkin?" Chuck says being interrupted by Ellie.

"Not that douche… Ok enough said about him, who was the other?" Ellie asks curiously.

"Just some Brit named Daniel Shaw… his teammate Cole actually warned me about him after the fact… he said Shaw's a real wanker!" Chuck says with a small smile.

"Don't let them get under your skin," Mary says seriously to Chuck.

"Don't worry, I won't," Chuck says smiling at his Mother.

"Hum… do we know Cole?" Mary asks.

"No, he was with Captain Awesome… I mean Devon. Hey Ellie I haven't introduced you to Devon yet. He's a good guy; I really should introduce you two." Chuck says looking at his sister while taking a sip of his water.

"Maybe… is he really that awesome?" Ellie asks incredulously.

"Yep!" Chuck replies merrily.

"Anyyywaaay," Morgan says in mock indignation at being left out of the discussion. "So, what did the jackass Larkin say to you anyway?"

"Well, he was his usual jerk self… but… he made some really disrespectful comments about Sarah… I almost lost it, but in the end I walked away," Chuck says a little disappointed that he didn't do more to defend Sarah's honor.

Ellie's head perks up upon hearing a girl's name as she snaps her head toward Chuck, "Who is Sarah Chuck! Wait do you have a girlfriend!" Ellie says moving toward a state of squealing Elliejoy.

"Ellie! Contain your joy! I met Sarah at the airport… and I didn't think I would see her again… but she's friends with Zondra and it turns out she's a swimmer so we ran into each other at the gym. So… not dating, but we trained in the pool this morning… it was fun…" Chuck says his face morphing into a smile towards the end as he talked about Sarah.

Ellie and Mary looked at one another knowingly as smiles broke across their faces, "That's great Chuck," Ellie says smiling.

Morgan jumps in, "Well I think you should have hit Bryce for talking about your lady friend Chuck! You should have broken out some Kung-Fu on them," he says before poorly mimicking Kung-Fu hand moves.

"Morgan!" Ellie and Mary whisper loudly.

"Charles you did the right thing… and we will leave you alone about Sarah…" Mary says emphasizing the point by looking at Ellie sternly. Ellie capitulates with a little nod as Mary continues, "for now," before she smiles wryly at Chuck.

Chuck smiles, "Ok."

The group finished dinner and Mary, well Orion, paid for the meal before they headed out to the awaiting Hackney Cab.

Once they entered the cab Morgan became excited, "We should go to a pub, it's still early after all and I know you can't really drink, but it would be a fun time seeing a real, authentic British pub… what do ya say?

Chuck smiles, "I'm in, but no trying to get me drunk Morgan!" He says with a faux stern expression.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Morgan says with an attempted innocent look that Chuck was not buying for a second.

"I'm in," Ellie says. "How about you Mom?"

"No thanks kids, I want to get an early night and I have to do some research on Charles' competition… we can't be too prepared. You kids have fun, but take it easy Charles; there will be plenty of time for fun after your events are done!"

"Got it Mom, have fun spying! And I will be good I promise! Also thank Dad for dinner," Chuck says with a grin as the cab leaves the restaurant for Mary's hotel, while Mary chuckles at her sons comments.

* * *

_**The Red Lion Pub, St. James**_

_**2 Duke of York Street, Mayfair, London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**19:45 hrs BST**_

Chuck, Ellie and Morgan arrived at the Red Lion Pub via another Hackney Carriage. The outside of the pub is ornately designed black wood with 'Red Lion' written in large gold lettering over top of the entrance, while a red lion coat of arms hangs in front of the pub. As they enter the heavy wood doors they see two large curved wooden bars and the pubs entrance has wood encased glass with etched designs (on the glass). All together this created a very spectacular and traditional old world pub environment.

They enter the historic pub and find it to be busy, though they were able to grab a table as it was still relatively early and before the rush later in the evening. Ellie and Chuck sat down at the table as Morgan went to the bar to get Ellie and himself a stout English beer and Chuck a soda (he had to be good after all). While at the bar Morgan ordered their drinks as well as an extra two shots of vodka for himself to 'get the night started right,' while he waited for the other drinks. Morgan thought to himself, _Chuck may not be able to get his drink on, but I sure can… and there are so many pretty women to chat with… yep drinking will help…_

Morgan came back to the table awkwardly holding the three drinks, passing the beer to Ellie and the soda to Chuck.

"So here are your drinks… I'm going to head off to do a circle of the pub looking for pretty Brits… or well pretty girls in general – wish me luck!" Morgan says in voice attempting to be suave, but coming off as being more comical than smooth.

Ellie chuckles at Morgan, "Sounds good… um… have fun?"

"Ya, be good my little bearded buddy!" Chuck says with a big smile.

Morgan smiles widely before heading off on his 'mission.'

Chuck laughs and shakes his head at Morgan and his antics while he sends a text off to Devon before turning back to chat with Ellie.

* * *

_**The Red Lion Pub, St. James**_

_**2 Duke of York Street, Mayfair, London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**20:35 hrs BST**_

Ellie and Chuck chat amiably for half an hour until a tall muscular man approaches the table, with a huge smile on his face while carrying a large pint of Guinness. He pats Chuck on the arm, "Hey Chuckster, how's it going buddy!"

"Awesome! You made it - great to see! How's the Beer?" Chuck asks curiously.

"It is great! I always like to try some local beer! Got to compare it to back home!" Devon replies jubilantly, while Chuck laughs at his beer loving Canadian friend.

"Devon, this is my sister Ellie. Ellie, this is my good Canadian friend Devon 'Captain Awesome' Woodcombe," Chuck says to his sister with a large smile.

Ellie's face lights up as she shakes Devon's hand as he laughs good heartedly at Chuck's introduction.

"Chuck is too kind, but it is so nice to meet you Ellie," Devon replies with an honest, charming smile.

"So Devon, I gather you're a swimmer like my brother?" Ellie asks curiously.

"Yep, I work as a paramedic when I am not training back home in Vancouver… what about you?" Devon asks.

"Really a paramedic, that's great! I'm a doctor, well a Resident in L.A., but I also minored in nutritional health and kinesiology at UCLA so I try to help Chuck where I can," Ellie replies with a shy smile, worried that she was being boastful.

Devon smiles widely, "That is so awesome! A doctor and an expert on nutrition! WOW, a woman after my own heart!" Devon replies jubilantly. "I'm actually a bit of an amateur nutritionist… I love to design protein shakes to help me build muscle and for general health… I would love to get an expert opinion… if you were interested…" Devon asks with a charming smile.

Chuck looks on at his sister and Captain Awesome barely holding back a laugh as he sees the sparks fly. They are so engrossed in their conversation that he gets up and directs Devon into his chair before smiling and heading off to get a refill of his soda at the bar.

Once a the bar Chuck looks back at Devon and Ellie talking animatedly about nutrition and their jobs before smiling widely and uttering quietly under his breath, "Awesome…"

**Later…**

Chuck stands at the bar looking out at the fun atmosphere and smiles – he is having fun despite not drinking and with Morgan and Ellie otherwise occupied. He also rather enjoys observing the foreign culture – he is a nerd at heart after all.

As he takes a sip of his cola he is suddenly grabbed by a rather inebriated Morgan Grimes.

"Chuck, buddy how's ya going? Morgan asks with a buzzed smile and grammar that would make their old elementary school teacher, Mrs. Woods cringe.

"I'm good buddy, what are you doing… trying to channel Jeff Barnes?" Chuck says with a laugh.

"Nah, I'm good… no better than good! I met a beautiful woman! Where's Ellie? Me and Alex, she's the girl I met… such a sexy accent by the way, are going to a nightclub!" Morgan says jumping with excitement.

"Cool, um Ellie was hitting it off with Devon… yep she's over there," Chuck says pointing to their table. "We can ask if she is game… I still can't drink and I have to take it easy, but I should really watch out for my little buddy," Chuck says as he side hugs Morgan.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Morgan bellows heading for the door.

Chuck laughs and follows the jubilant Morgan saying under his breath, "Morgan's channeling Devon… this could be fun…"

* * *

_**St. James's Hotel and Club**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**21:05 hrs BST**_

Sarah and Emma had enjoyed a nice meal in the restaurant at Emma's hotel, while chatting amiably about Sarah's training and the pair's excitement over the coming Games.

"So Sarah… I talked to Zondra today and she mentioned something rather… interesting," Emma says to Sarah as she raises a single eyebrow while studying her daughter.

Sarah's face falls into an expression of shock, thinking to herself: _Oh no please not this conversation… I'm going to kill Zondra!_ "Um… I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah says while stirring her drink with her straw, while avoiding her mother's powerful gaze.

"Don't play coy with me Sarah – spill!" Emma says sternly.

Sarah huffs out a loud sign, "Fine, I met a guy at the airport and I forgot to get his number even though we hit it off. I never thought I would see him again but…"

"What?" Emma asks, urging her on.

"Well I ran into him at the Aquatics Center… he's actually a swimmer and a good friend of Zondra's, so she introduced us. He invited me to train this morning and it was so much fun, but I had to leave earlier than I would have liked." Sarah says smiling at her memories.

"What does this boy look like? Is he nice? Emma asks curiously.

Sarah lets out a sigh as her eyes stare off into space. "Chuck… he's… he's perfect – He is kind, smart, funny and he is a perfect gentleman." Sarah says before quietly adding nearly under her breath, "and he is very hot…"

Emma smiles widely at that little tidbit about her daughter's mystery man. "And what does he look like?"

Sarah smiles widely, "Well, he is tall with dark brown curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes… he is so fit, but I didn't know that until I saw him at the pool. At the airport his grey Team USA jacket hid his physique…" Sarah says as she becomes lost in though.

"WAIT!" Emma blurts out excitedly.

"Mom… you Ok," Sarah asks worriedly at her Mom's outburst.

"I'm fine honey! I saw him in L.A. at the airport! He was the cute American I told you about; remember I told you about the little bearded man that started a chant for this Olympian friend? Well the guy you are describing was that athlete! This is so wonderful!" Emma says with an ecstatic smile.

Sarah looks on in shock, _no way!_ She steadies herself, "Are you sure? That is so strange… Zondra said she's being trying to introduce us for years and it seems like we have been so close to meeting a bunch of times… it's… just a little odd…" Sarah says trailing off with a thoughtful expression.

"Sarah, it's amazing is what it is! Just give it a shot and listen to your heart – remember what I said at the airport," Emma says with a smile that turns into a stern motherly expression.

"I remember Mom and I plan on giving it every chance," Sarah responds with a smile.

As the Mother and daughter share a moment their reverie is broken by the shrill ringing of Sarah's mobile. She answers the mobile with a chipper tone, "Hello, this is Sarah speaking!"

"Sarah!" Little Alex McHugh calls out loudly through the music playing in the background. "Hold on a sec Sarah – I'm gonna run outside and away from the noise." Alex exits the Red Lion Pub quickly and resumes her call, "Sorry about that Sarah, just needed to find a quiet spot. Listen, I met a really cool and funny guy and we are going out dancing and I want you to come out! We are going to this great nightclub called Castle! I know you have to be good, the Games coming and all, but a little dancing and fun won't hurt you!"

"I don't know Alex… I was planning on staying in and hanging out with my Ma," Sarah says with a sigh.

"Please Sarah! The guy I met, Morgan, has a hot friend… come on out and you will have fun!"

Before Sarah answers Emma interjects, "Sarah, you should go and have a little fun, just no drinking or getting too crazy – you deserve a little fun as a reward during your training," Emma says seriously.

Sarah sighs before a smile grows on her face, "Fine," she says to answer Alex over the phone and her Mom in person. "Text me the address and I can come by… but Alex I met this great guy so I really don't want to be set up with your date's friend Ok?"

"No problem Sarah! I promise this will be fun!" Alex answers with a cheer into the phone.

"Sounds good Alex, I will see you soon and be safe," Sarah says seriously.

"Got it Sarah! See you soon! Bye!" Alex says before hanging up her mobile.

Sarah hangs up her mobile as her Mom gives her a wry smile. Sarah lets out a little huff thinking: _well this could be fun…_

* * *

_**Castle Nightclub**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**21:30 hrs BST**_

On the cab ride over from the Red Lion Pub Chuck watched with humor in his eyes as Ellie and Awesome chatted enthusiastically about nutrition, sports and their jobs and it became very clear that once again the 'sparks' were flying as the pair got to know one another. Devon boomed out a trademark, "AWESOME!" to Ellie for her un-ironically awesome idea to improve his protein shakes. This caused Chuck to laugh and smile before he turned his gaze to the bustling city passing outside his window. As Chuck watched the city pass his thoughts turned to Sarah as he reflected on the effect this relative stranger was having on him.

Reaching their destination, Morgan bolted from the Hackney Cab to the front entrance of the club. As Chuck exited the cab he looks up at the seven story grey stone building and takes in the large 'store front' of the building and the large black sign overtop the entrance with CASTLE written in white gothic/old English lettering.

Chuck smiles as Morgan runs head long into a very large bouncer/doorman dressed in a black suit and tie, a crisp white dress shirt and black sunglasses, despite the time of night. A perturbed Morgan bounced off the imposing man and Chuck rushed to prevent the little bearded man from causing a scene.

"Whoa, whoa little buddy! Calm yourself… you know you can't just rush into the club's VIP entrance," Chuck tells his little friend.

"I know…" Morgan says in an exasperated tone, "But the fuzz here didn't have to manhandle me!"

"Breath Morgan," Chuck says

"Hum… um sir you do kinda look like a cop or an agent or something…" Chuck continues before trailing off.

The imposing bouncer has a blank, yet slightly stern expression, "I'm the doorman or bouncer to ya Yanks, but we do theme nights, so I have to dress up on occasion,"

"Cool!" Chuck choruses, "So what's the theme?"

"Tonight the theme is 'Spy's and Espionage' and like always Castle has a live show, which tonight is the band Foreign Born," the bouncer dressed as an agent says. "And please save the James Bond jokes and the lot 'till you're inside… if I hear one more bad joke or spy reference I am going to jam this earwig into my brain… damn tourists… oh sorry Yanks, no offense," the man says with an exasperated huff.

"Um, none taken… we were meeting a friend… can we get in?" Chuck asks hopefully.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait a tick," the bouncer replies.

"Ah come on! Let us in you douche! He's an Olympian for god's sakes!" Morgan bellows in a petulant and drunken tone.

"Easy buddy," Chuck says as he steps between Morgan and the less than impressed bouncer.

"Oi!" The doorman replies with a scowl as he points ominously at Morgan.

Chuck quickly stands between the bouncer and Morgan, while calming the situation by saying, "Sorry about that, so how long?" Chuck asks respectfully.

"You really in the Olympics Yank?" the bouncer replies with a raised eyebrow, while studying Chucks appearance from his black button down dress shirt, his grey/black jeans and his classic black and white Chuck Taylors.

"Yep! Team USA Swim Team," Chuck replies excitedly.

Surprisingly the bouncer smiles at Chuck's excitement, showing something other than a glower for the first time since the group had arrived at Castle's entrance. "You know what even though that bloke's being a bit of a wanker… and kind of looks like that Travelocity gnome… anyway, go on in Yank and good luck at the games… though you really should let us Brit's win… you know be respectful to the host and all," he says with a teasing wink.

Chuck beams, "Thanks… no promises on the last point though!"

"Fair enough, go on in and pay the cover to the left"

As they walk past the bouncer Morgan is rather unimpressed at the bouncer and his gnome comment, but Chuck is able to keep him from causing trouble.

The group enters the building and they see a booth to the left to pay the cover, while to the far right there is an elevator with a handprint scanner and another 'guard' standing next to it to allow patrons and members entry. Straight ahead up a flight of grey stone stairs in the sleek, yet Spartan entry way is a rather large circular metal 'faux bank vault' that serves as the club's entrance. Once the group paid the rather hefty cover they moved towards the large faux vault/safe. The wall was stone with the large silver circular vault at the center of the wall. The vault was smooth, shiny metal with rivets circling around its outer edge. It had a wheel shaped handle at its center and beneath the handle were four large tubes attached to the door that created an 'X' pattern and formed the locking mechanism to the wall. The group stared impressed at the very cool and unique entrance.

Once a few other patrons arrived, one of the "Agents" pressed a button and air hissed as four audible clicks were heard as the locks disengaged and the door swung open. Chuck smiles before leading the group into Castle.

After passing through the door they came to a stairway. The landing had signs denoting the location of the different parts of the three level Club. Chuck looks at the sign: pointing up the sliver metal rod staircase is the bar and lounge area, pointing past the landing is the mezzanine area called the "Cage" and pointing down the stairs is the stage and large dance area (and another bar area).

"Well let's head up to the lounge so we can find Morgan's date and then later we can check out the band! This is awesome and a great choice… I am so happy we get to see a live indie rock show!" Chuck says with a beaming grin.

The group walks up the metal staircase and enters the lounge area. There is a silver metal bar top that wraps from ones wall to the other in the far corner of the room straight ahead 30 feet from the stairs. To the right is a grey cinder block wall that would have giving an old castle look if it were not for the plasma screens and thick vertical strips of shined silver metal that give the wall a modern striped look. The wall also had a large glass wall with an etched map of the United Kingdom and a larger etched map of the world. A green laser light projected the words MI6: CONFIDENTIAL above the two maps to add to the spy theme and ambiance. The left side of the lounge is a comfortable seating area of black couches and chairs that surround four large coffee tables. Past the couch area is the half wall and railing that allows patrons to look down at the lower level stage.

As Chuck looks around at the modern bar area, Morgan suddenly rushes forward to the bar and begins excitedly talking to a brunette girl. Chuck looks at Ellie and Awesome and says, "Hey I'm going to go meet Morgan's crush… you guys going to hang out?"

"Ya bro I think we will be fine, thanks eh!" Devon says excitedly as he looks down at Ellie.

Ellie smiles back, "We will be fine, go watch out for Morgan."

"Will do, have fun you two," Chuck says with a smile as he walks towards the bar.

As Chuck nears the couple he observes Morgan who is gesturing wildly and excitedly, much to the amusement of his companion who is in near fits of laughter at the little bearded man's antics. Morgan turns and sees Chuck and smiles widely as he waves Chuck over enthusiastically.

"Chuck buddy this is Alex! She is so awesome!" Morgan tells Chuck causing a tiny blush to form on Alex's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Chuck says with a kind smile.

"G'day Chuck, nice to meet you too! My friend is coming soon so…" Alex says in her cute Aussie accent and with a twinkle in her eyes. As she looks at Chuck she thinks, _Sarah is going to love this cute guy!_

Chuck frowns slightly, "Oh… um that's OK… I actually met someone and I just want to be clear because I don't want to give your friend the wrong idea…" Chuck says while scratching his head nervously.

Alex smiles_ wow a nice guy_, "Aw that's so sweet… come to think of it she mentioned the same thing, so that's perfect. Oh there she is, give me a sec and I'll bring her over!" Alex tells Chuck and Morgan excitedly before heading towards the stairs.

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah entered the nightclub with little effort, although she was still not used to the effect her stunning looks had at places like these. She looked beautiful in her tight, formfitting black jeans and a long, flowing black sleeveless top with beige leaf prints on it. Her outfit was finished off with stylish black high heel boots. She climbed the silver metal stairs and entered the lounge and looked from side to side for her friend.

Alex rushes over while calling out jubilantly, "SARAH!" before grasping Sarah in a tight hug.

"Hey Alex!"

"OK, Sarah I know you already have a guy in your sights, but fair warning the guy with Morgan is so cute!" Alex says with a sly smile.

"The bearded guy? Really, really not my style…" Sarah says with an awkward smile… _he's no Chuck that's for damn sure._

Alex looks at Morgan then back at Sarah, "Not him! He's mine, it's his tall friend. Morgan's friend is really nice, but he said he met someone recently and doesn't want to hurt you because he said he really likes her… sound familiar?" Alex says with a smile. "You may not be looking for anyone because of your mystery guy, but he seems cool so we will defiantly have some fun!"

"Huh… OK that sounds good," Sarah says back over the music, while thinking about Alex's description.

"Come on!" Alex says before dragging Sarah to the bar.

Alex and Sarah reach the two men and see a smiling Morgan and the back of a tall guy. "Hey Morgan this is my good friend Sarah!"

Chuck turns and both he and Sarah freeze.

Alex smiles at Morgan before continuing, "Chuck this is Sarah Walker. Sarah this is Chuck Bartowski."

Both Chuck and Sarah continue to stare in slight shock until both burst out laughing, much to the surprise of their friends.

As Chuck and Sarah laugh heartily they both think, _couldn't have made this up even if I tried _as they considered their humorous third introduction.

They regained their composure briefly and Sarah smiled and stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you Chuck," trying and failing to suppress her giggles.

Chuck smiles back with his Bartowski grin, "Likewise Sarah… it's very nice to see you… again," he finishes with a wry smile.

* * *

_**AN2: Next up "In the Club!" So this is the last 'meeting' chapter that adds to a main theme of this story. From here on out it is the relationship arc of this story. I struggled to find a nightclub in London that fit what I was looking for – not too exclusive so the characters could get in, but an intimate club (not huge techno club) and I wanted to replicate parts of the pilot. So as I researched it finally dawned on me – this is AU so I created a club, which I made look like Castle – way better than trying to put them in a locale I have never been – it was hard enough to do that twice in this chapter at the restaurant and the pub. I think it worked, but as always please let me know! So hopefully I painted a decent picture of the restaurant, the pub and Castle, please let me know – I find I am very story driven so I am trying to add to the descriptiveness of this story – if you want to see impressive descriptions in a story take a look at Angus MacNab's Chuck vs the Farm (especially the last chapter… very impressive). Also, yes I did in fact steal Capt'n Awesome for Canada – sorry my American friends! I think it fits and I wanted a counterpoint to the American team (as I will focus on Chuck and Zondra). I hope you think it is awesome EH! Yes, I am in fact terrible, but I am having a bit of fun! **_

_**Additional Disclaimer – I don't own the Red Lion Pub, St James or the restaurant Le Gavroche or the Hotel St. James – I apparently am providing free advertising for them though (Hum… this is kind of an affront to my business degree, but I will let it slide for the good of the story!). Finally – CASTLE (the club) is all mine! I hope you liked the description – I think it would be a really awesome club… if it were remotely real – wow quoting Chuck out of the story, apparently I am really sad! I will update soon and as always I love hearing from you - PM's and reviews are always welcomed and I hope you continue to enjoy! Oh and I will PM the 100**__**th**__** reviewer and they can ask for a question about the direction of the story or the next chapter if they so please and I will give them a shout out next chapter in the AN – thanks for all the support!**_


	6. In the Club

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So last chapter was a transition with less Chuck and Sarah – unfortunate but necessary. This one is basically all chuck and Sarah and will be a big growth chapter and is it ever a long one! Now, not to promote the last chapter, but I would recommend re-reading at least the Castle scenes before reading this because it has some of the descriptions of the club - and overall ch 5 and 6 are best read together (they are companion chapters). This chapter is basically pure Chuck and Sarah and I hope you all like their interactions – it is my first time writing like this and I would love to hear your thoughts on whether this is a hit or a miss. Also, I need to apologize – this was a little late – but for good reason – I was researching and setting the timeline up for chapters 10 and on (The competition – I swear it is coming – yes actual swimming!) So I need to thank **__"Ripe"__** from the bottom of my heart – they know far more on the subject and have been very kind in fielding questions that has ensured realism for the swimming events each character will participate in. Ripe will get another shout out in the AN for ch10, but I wanted to mention how much I appreciate the hand now.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers my thanks and little bits of info or when I think chapters are coming and to respond to great questions! So thanks again!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: In the Club

**Previously at Castle Nightclub…**

"Chuck this is Sarah Walker. Sarah this is Chuck Bartowski."

Both Chuck and Sarah continue to stare in slight shock until both burst out laughing, much to the surprise of their friends.

As Chuck and Sarah laugh heartily at their humorous third introduction.

They regained their composure briefly and Sarah smiled and stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you Chuck," trying and failing to suppress her giggles.

Chuck smiles back with his Bartowski grin, "Likewise Sarah… it's very nice to see you… again," he finishes with a wry smile as he shakes her hand playfully.

* * *

_**Castle Nightclub (Upper Level Lounge)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**21:40 hrs BST**_

Sarah and Chuck can no longer hold in their delight as they both laugh at the situation. Both smile as they pull one another into a sweet hug, still fighting chuckles from the humor of being set up… again by another friend. As soon as they broke the hug they looked in unison at their stunned friends who looked on with slack jawed expressions at the unexpected sight before them.

"OK, what the bloody hell is all this? Sarah what is going on… you said you had met a guy?" Alex asks with her brow scrunched in confusion.

Morgan, teetering a little adds, "Ya buddy your leggy Valkyrie will be pissed at you for hugging Sarah… wait!" Morgan exclaims as his the wheels in is drunken mind begin turning… slowly. "Wait, wait, wait! Her name is Sarah? Your name is Sarah?"

Sarah looks at Morgan with an awkward smile, "Um... ya that's me…"

"So you're the one from the airport? So you were the one I saw!" Morgan continues his drink addled brain finally catching up.

"Once again, yes…" Sarah says with a cute little snort at Morgan's ramblings.

"OK, I really need to be caught up here… I am a little confused and the alcohol is not helping any." Alex says with a pleading look, while she shakes her head slightly.

Chuck and Sarah exchange a wry look, "Do you want to start or shall I?" Chuck asks Sarah rather cordially.

"You start Chuck," Sarah responds with a wide smile, humor clearly dancing in her eyes. She thinks, _I can't wait to see little Alex's face when we tell her this story… oh this is going to be so much fun!_

"OK, so Morgan knows some of this. We flew out of LAX and when we arrived at baggage claim in London my bags were delayed… so I sent Morgan and my family to take a rest. While I was waiting I saw Sarah," he says as he looks at Sarah with a wide Bartowski grin. "She was looking towards me so I was looking around to see what she was looking at…"

Sarah screams in her head, _I was looking at you, you big duffer! I wish I could tell you that for real…_

Chuck continues, "So she came over and I thought I was caught staring… can you really blame me?" He says to Alex as Sarah tries and fails miserably to suppress a deep blush.

Sarah chimes in despite her blush, "You were lookin' round like a chicken with your head cut off! I though you needed a hand, so I walked over and said hi."

Chuck laughs at Sarah's animated hand motions as she describes his "lookin' round" before he continues, "Ya, so we introduced our selves and I made a fool of myself… which is not important…"

Sarah looks at Alex ignoring Chuck's sputtering protest, "He was so sweet! He thought I was a model for Team Australia." She thinks, _and he meant it! Damn is he ever cute!_

Alex studies Sarah's happy face and breaks into a wide smile herself thinking, _thank god that wasn't a line and I guess I was right – Chuck is a really good guy._

Chuck blushes, "Sweet… Golly gee thanks for making me feel like I'm eight," Chuck says with a teasing, mock pout.

They all laugh at Chuck's funny display before Alex chimes in, "Aw, if Sarah didn't slug you for that comment it must have been so cute!"

Once again Chuck blushes, but this time he turned beet red, embarrassed by Alex's comment.

Morgan laughs out loud, "Good one buddy!" He tries to high five Chuck, but Chuck gives him a curt look, while shaking his head and mouthing 'no' to his little buddy.

Morgan scoffs, "pfft," as he waves his hand dismissively at Chuck for his dismissal of 'props' for what Morgan thought was a rather impressive line.

"Anyway… I rambled and Sarah teased me – it was fun. Sarah's Mom called to her and she had to leave. Well we forgot to exchange numbers so I never thought I would see her again, all I knew was her name and that she was an athlete at the Games."

Sarah then piped in, "And I only had his name… I had no idea he was an athlete, let alone a swimmer," she says as she smiles widely at Chuck.

Chuck adds while grabbing Morgan in a side hug, "My little buddy here helped calm me down when I was freaking out over forgetting to get Sarah's number," he says playing up Morgan to Alex. Alex gave Morgan a huge smile that he returned happily.

As Morgan and Alex have a little moment together, Sarah suddenly has a burning question, "Hey Chuck, you flew out of LAX right?"

"Ya?" Chuck responds curiously.

"Um… did your little bearded friend start a chant at the gate?" Sarah asks with rapt curiosity as she looks at Chuck as his expression turns to one of surprise.

Chuck sputters, "What the…? Ya, how did you know?" He asks with a scrunched expression on his face.

"So that was you!" Sarah replies happily. "WOW! My Mom was right… I actually just missed running into you at LAX because I went for a coffee…"

"I was going to get a coffee too, but my Mom gave me water instead so I could sleep on the plane," Chuck says with a little awe in his voice.

"Weird…" Sarah says thoughtfully as she became lost in thought for a moment.

Alex looks back and forth between Chuck and Sarah until she can take the suspense not longer, "Then what happened?!"

"Oh… sorry," Sarah says after quickly snapping out of her reverie, "Well the next day Zondra, Carina and I went to train at the Aquatics Center. I had told them both about the mystery guy at the airport and Zondra thought it might be Chuck and she wanted to introduce us anyway so she made sure I would run into Chuck. I kinda saw him at the pool and was so surprised (_I freaked out if I am being honest with myself_ she thinks) that I ran and found Zondra and Carina. Chuck came into the gym and Zondra official introduced us before Carina tried to seduce him," Sarah says finishing with a huff at the memory of Carina going after Chuck.

"Not important!" Sarah says, which caused Alex's question to die on her lips. Alex thought to herself, _I will get the full story sooner or later… maybe I'll call Zondra…_

Sarah then continued, "So that day we trained and Chuck invited me to swim with him the next morning, which was so much fun!" She tells everyone, while looking deep into Chuck's eyes, causing his breathing to hitch from her intense gaze.

Chuck, still looking at Sarah with a smile continued, "Ya and now you two introduced us so this is really our third, first meeting… if that makes any sense whatsoever."

"Wow that is kind of amazing!" Alex says excitedly with a smile while thinking, _yep I will definitely need to get more info later!_

Morgan then pipes in, "As Devon would say – it is AWSOME!" He says while smiling widely at the group.

The group laughs good naturedly at Morgan's humorous comment. As a moment passes both Chuck and Sarah get a little shy as they now both realize that they did not want to be set up tonight… because of each other. They both wondered what that meant, how much the other knew and more importantly they both wondered how the other felt… they are rather neurotic after all.

After a moment of introspection Chuck broke the silence, "So Sarah, I know I can't drink, but could I buy you a soda… if you're not drinking of course?" His voice is uncertain and full of nervous energy… and hope.

"No alcohol for me until my events are done – so I would love a soda," Sarah says with a big smile that Chuck reciprocates immediately as his face lights up into a Bartowski grin.

Sarah has to will her legs to move and work again after the onslaught of 'that' smile/trademark grin that seemed to be reserved for her… _a girl can hope no? _Before the pair left they gave Morgan and Alex a smile and a small wave as they headed off to the bar for a soda. As they left Sarah looked back at Alex and Morgan and found them chatting excitedly, _I reckon their topics of conversation will include me and Chuck rather heavily… I am never going to hear the end of this, oh well._

* * *

_**Bar at the Lounge of Castle Nightclub (Upper Level Lounge)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**21:58 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah approach the long the silver metal bar that spans both walls in the far corner of the lounge area. The top is a dark charcoal colored metal, while the face of the bar is silver with horizontal metal grating with a checkered pattern. The bar runs parallel against two walls until it curves together as it spans the corner of the room. At the center of the bar's face (the front from the table top to the floor) is raised black metal lettering that was light up and spells out – CASTLE. Chuck guides Sarah to the bar with his hand gently touching her lower back, which causes Sarah to shiver and her heart to race at the contact as she looks at Chuck with a happy, but nervous smile.

Once at the bar Chuck waves at the bartender to flag the man down.

"Hey could we get two soda's please… are cola's OK Sarah?" Chuck asks Sarah who nods affirmatively to him.

The bartender is dressed like an agent just as the doorman was in a black suit and tie. He was a well built man who was in his in his late twenties/early thirties with dirty blond hair and an arrogant smirk. He gives Chuck a sour expression at his order before speaking in his deep accent, "The matter Yank, big boy drinks too much for ya? At least order the pretty lass a proper beverage," he says mockingly before giving Sarah a wink.

Sarah's smile immediately falls into a frown as a dangerous and angry look crosses her face. She surprises, well everyone when she steps forward and reaches across the bar and grabs the bartenders tie, viciously yanking him down to her eye level. Chuck looks on in surprise and a little admiration as the bartender struggles to breathe due to Sarah's death grip on his tie as she makes it very clear that he made a serious error this night.

Sarah stares with fire in her now dark blue eyes that fix a deathly glare upon the unfortunate bartender. She speaks in an icy and deathly tone that seems to lower the temperature of the room, "Listen you pompous Brit, we can't drink alcohol till after the Olympics, so will you stop being a bloody ass and get us our drinks!" She yelled at the now cowering bartender.

She releases the bartenders tie and smiles sweetly, "Oh and I hate bullies and jerks so don't let me catch you winking at me again," her face turning deadly once more as she transitioned to a menacing tone, "You. Got. That!"

The bartender cowers with a shocked and fearful expression on his face as he trembles and whimpers a reply like a small, scorned school child, "Yes mum," before running away from the young blonde woman.

The bartender fills two soda's into glasses with a rather unsteady hand, while Sarah composes herself after her 'conversation' with the rude bartender. Chuck looks at Sarah in awe before turning to the bartender who has returned with their drinks, "So what do I owe you?"

The bartenders head snaps up in fear, "Nothing… it's on the house, sorry mate," he says before rushing off to the back room behind the bar… possibly to change his knickers.

As Sarah watches the bartender rush off she completely misses Chuck's awed expression and when it dawns on her what she had just done in front of Chuck she began to freak out. She drops her head and internally admonishes herself thinking, _oh god why did I do that? I probably just scared Chuck and he probably thinks I'm crazy or a freak – Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

She turns to Chuck expecting to see the worst, either disgust or fear in his eyes… or both. But as she looks at him she is shocked to see him smiling widely at her. She is immediately put at ease, hopeful she has not freaked Chuck out as she thinks, _well he looks fine… maybe I didn't screw this up yet…_

"Shall we?" Chuck asks cordially with a smile and a slight nod of his head.

Sarah cannot help but smile back relieved, _he hasn't run off yet… that's a good sign right?_

"Sure," she replies as she links her arm with his while they walk over to a large black leather couch and coffee table in the lounge area.

They sit awkwardly for a minute until Chuck can no longer contain himself, "That was so awesome! The way you dealt with that bartender!"

Sarah smiles at Chuck shyly as she looks down at her lap and her fidgeting interlocked hands, rather shocked by his outburst. "Really?" She asks hopefully as the edges of her lips begin twitching with a smile.

"Oh course! I was going to say something, but you handled it perfectly… no one should be allowed to act like that or disrespect you…" Chuck says boisterously, but trails off into a soft voice at the end as he tells her with utter truth that she deserves to be treated right.

"Thanks Chuck… I was kinda worried that it was going to freak you out…" Sarah says tentatively.

Chuck scoffs good naturedly, "pfft, never! And I would never freak out when you are standing up for yourself. Besides I have an older sister so I have seen far worse reactions to jerks… I try to avoid being in the crosshairs, but being a little brother it tended to happen more often than I would like," he tells Sarah with a wry smile.

Sarah exhales a relieved breath, "Great!"

Chuck then looks at Sarah with a mischievous and teasing smile, "So how did you become such a bad-ass! I was going to wink at you but I figured that I better not push my luck!" Chuck says as he raises his hand in mock surrender as Sarah bursts out laughing.

Sarah can't suppress her giggles, but tries to answer, "Well… I started martial arts when I was younger and I picked up a few disciplines and then I met Zondra and picked up her martial art…" she says before thinking, _well this'll scare him off._

Chuck smiles before raising his hands in mock surrender again as he jokingly says, "So you can kick my ass… noted!" He says before finishing with a hearty chuckle. He the looks around the room before returning his gaze to Sarah, "So you can probably kick the ass of everyone in this room?"

Sarah smiles with her own mischievous look, "Yep!" she says with a faux cocky smirk.

Chuck laughs, "So are you a swimmer or a trained assassin?" He asks teasingly.

"Why can't I be both, you never asked me about my hobbies" Sarah says in mock seriousness. They both hold a serious expression for a moment before bursting into laughter once more.

"That is so funny" Chuck explains loudly.

"No, you are funny Chuck!" Sarah says with a large grin.

"What can I say I'm a funny guy!"

"Clearly, but I am not funny…" Sarah says while looking down at her hands.

Chuck snorts, "Well you could have fooled me! That little assassin response was hilarious. You need to give yourself more credit," Chuck says seriously

She looks deep into his eyes and found that he was not teasing her… and she could not help the bright smile that took over her face.

After a comfortable pause Sarah decides to ask, "So Chuck… any secrets… any women?"

Chuck smiles, "Nope, no secrets and honestly I haven't dated much… in the past I never found someone I connected with," as he thinks to himself _until now… I hope._

Chuck continues to open up, "There was a relationship I avoided at Stanford that would have been really bad news… the girl turned out to be really cruel and probably would have broken my heart and left me stuck in a rut for years."

"Well then its good you avoided it!" Sarah says with a smile as she thinks, _I will have to ask him more about that another time… Ok if I am being honest I really want an excuse to see him again…_

"How about you Sarah?"

Sarah's tries to hide her fear as she thinks, _why did I ask him such a stupid question, of course he would ask me – stupid Sarah!_

Chuck then continued his inquiry, "Um… Zondra mentioned that the three of you had a ton of stories from Sydney University… she said to ask about…"

Sarah dreaded his question thinking: _don't ask about Amy… if Zondra told him about the Amy incident I will kill her!_

"… The footie fight? Whatever that means?" Chuck finishes with a curious, yet slightly confused smile as he leans back into the soft leather cushions of the couch.

Sarah thinks to herself, _well this is better than having to explain about that backstabber, but not that much better. Thanks Zondra this will surely scare him off… well here it goes._

Sarah lets out a deep sigh, "Ok Chuck, I will tell you, but promise me that you won't laugh," she says as she points her finger at him sternly, her expression colored by nervous energy.

Chuck smiles back at her and raises his left hand, "Scouts honor," he says seriously.

Sarah chuckles at his promise, which eases her tension, "You are such a dag (geek/goof) you know!"

Chuck looks her right in the eyes, "Nerd."

"What?" Sarah responds in shock at his direct response to Aussie slang.

Chuck's smile turns teasing, "I said nerd… we prefer the term nerd."

Sarah sputters as her mouth hangs open gaping at Chuck in shock, "How did you…?"

Chuck laughs, "I have the skill to determine when someone is calling me a geek in just about any language – it's my spider sense. And we do, we prefer being called nerd to geek or in this case dag," he says with a proud look.

Sarah smiles widely and wryly, "Noted."

"OK, so no more distractions, what is the footie story?" Chuck asks now serious, but with a little child like glee breaking through his expression due to his curiosity and excitement.

Sarah huffs, "Fine… so the footie thing… we all went out for drinks 'round town and when we got back to the University we had more drinks at a campus party, you get the picture." Chuck smiles and nods. Sarah smiles back at him shyly, "I may or may not have had a few too many, but I did not get sick… just to be clear. Anyway, we were walking back to our apartment when a mob of footie players, that's Aussie Rules Football, came up to us. They were rude and were hitting on us and then they started being disrespectful and one grabbed at me and I maybe, kinda lost it a little…" She says with a weak smile.

Chuck was entranced and a little worried about Sarah's safety in the story, "How do you mean?" He asks curiously as he thinks to himself, _I thought Zondra said this was a funny story?_

"Well… I sorta kicked their asses… all of them," she says as Chuck's mirth begins to show on his face. She continues, "These really big guys didn't know what hit 'em. Zondra said that my blonde pony tail bounced as I ran around and beat the footie players in a fit of fury."

Sarah pauses and thinks, _well I better tell him the rest…_

"So obviously Zondra and Carina were in shock at seeing me take down like eight guys and we ended up leaving for the apartment, the guys still writhing in pain or unconscious on the grass. Well the next day…" Sarah says before trailing off.

"What?" Chuck asks Sarah with fascination swimming in his eyes.

"Well after the altercation I developed a nickname that made its way around campus. Now Zondra and Carina swear they didn't start it or spread it, but I'm not convinced that the footie team started it...

"So they ended up calling me the giant blonde she-male for my fighting skills and because I am tall. I did sorta tear a swath through the footie boys…" Sarah says with a nervous smile as she looks at her hands on her lap before looking at Chuck to gauge his reaction.

When she sees Chuck's expression she doesn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Before her Chuck sits with is face completely red as he fights to prevent laughter from escaping.

As he sputters to hold in his mirth he asks, "Sarah."

"Ya Chuck?"

"Please release me from my promise not to laugh… I'm trying, but I think I'm dying over here… I… I might explode!" Chuck asks still red faced and holding back his laughter.

Sarah looks at Chuck and lets out a huge mock sigh before saying, "Fine, let it out Chuck."

Chuck immediately bursts into fits of laughter as he falls off the couch and onto the floor clutching his sides. Sarah cannot help the smile and laughter that comes as she sees Chuck laugh with utter joy.

After a few minutes of heavy laughter, which drew odd stares from surrounding patrons, Sarah was finally able to let out a mock angry, "HEY!" While giving Chuck a truly impressive mock pout.

Chuck still laughing, but gaining some control says through giggles, "Sorry Sarah… it's just so funny someone as beautiful as you being called a she-male – a giant blonde she-male no less! I swear that I am not laughing at you, this is just one of the funniest and very likely the greatest story I have ever heard! I was worried for a second that the guys were going to hurt you."

Sarah laughs with Chuck, "Ha-ha, but yes they sure got a rude surprise I reckon!"

They continue to laugh for a bit before they are fully able to contain their mirth. Chuck and Sarah take a couple of steadying breaths and a sip of their drinks before Sarah decides turnabout is fair play. "So Chuck… now that I have embarrassed myself, I think it is your turn for a story." Sarah says with a completely serious expression that told Chuck that yes was the only acceptable answer.

"OK, well I have a ton of embarrassing Morgan stories," Chuck tries with a hopeful smile.

"Nope, I wanna hear a Chuck story," Sarah replies simply with a wry grin.

"OK, but I don't have a ton of really embarrassing ones… oh I know! How about how I ended up getting into swimming? It is a funny story."

Sarah smiles excitedly as she perks up in her seat as she slides her legs to the side under her as she rests her hand on her chin and her elbow on the arm of the couch, while looking intently at Chuck.

Chuck takes a breath before beginning, "I was about eight and my family was at our cabin in the National Forest north of Los Angles. I am admittedly a nerd and at this time I was exploring electronics… well on this trip I kind of took apart my sisters hair dryer and couldn't put it back together."

Sarah looks at Chuck incredulously and gives him a mock glare, "You murdered your sister's hair dry, what a terrible crime!"

Chuck stops as he sits gaping at Sarah with his mouth wide open.

Sarah looks at Chuck's frozen form, _I think I broke him, how did I do that?_ "Um… you Ok Chuck?" Sarah asks a little worried.

Chuck snaps out of his daze, "Sorry… it's just that is exactly what Ellie said, kinda shorted out my brain… do all girls think alike?"

Sarah smirks, "Well we do when it comes to hair accessories," she says as she giggles adorably thinking to herself, _hopefully he never finds out about my awkward stage… hum, why do I think he wouldn't care in the slightest…_

"I'm back… so the story. Well Ellie was really, really upset and tried to kill me. I ran and was chased to the lake. I swam away so fast that she gave up and went back to the cabin. Sadly my Mom caught me and gave me a choice of punishments – either no electronics for a month or I had to pick a sport to compete in. I was an indoors nerd at this point so both were terrible punishments, but the sport was the lesser of two evils. I enjoyed my time in the lake and seemed to be good at it so I chose swimming. My Mom brought me out and I was really good, she actually thought I drowned because I was so far ahead of her my first time out; she was an accomplished athlete after all. So that's how I got my start, I am a swimmer at the Olympics today because I was punished for destroying a hair dryer."

Sarah was captivated, "That is amazing Chuck, just think where you would be right now if it weren't for that one moment… you could be a Hollywood director, software engineer, the next Bill Gates or even in the CIA!" She says this last one and laughs at the ridiculousness of it: _Chuck a spy – now that's funny!_

Chuck joins Sarah as they laugh, "I know it was such a lucky punishment! So how about you Sarah, how did you get into swimming?"

Sarah looks down at her soda, nervous to tell him about her childhood. "Well, my family moved a lot and one time when I was seven or so my Dad had to move us again and we got a vacation out of the deal. We went up to Brisbane before heading up to the Whitsunday Islands. It is so beautiful up there and I spent basically all my time in the water while we were at the beaches on Whitsunday Island. One day I was swimming and it was so peaceful… as if everything was perfect. So I rushed in and asked if we could get a pool at our new house because my parents were worried about me swimmin' in the ocean. They teased me saying no, but we ended up having a pool in every house since then. And that is how I fell in love with swimming."

"That is so cool! So… um you mentioned you moved a bit, where are you from exactly?" Chuck asks curiously with an open and comforting expression on his face.

Sarah laughs hollowly, "Well that's kind of a complicated question… how do define where you are from? Is it where you're born, where you lived the longest or the most times?"

Chuck looked at Sarah as if she had grown another head, "Um… well how about you go over it all… if that's OK… I am curious." Chuck says with a weak, but hopeful smile.

Sarah sighs, but she does smile at Chuck, "Ok, here it goes. I was born in Maroubra, which is a part of Greater Sydney. From there we moved to Adelaide and then to Perth and then back to Sydney, until I was seven and learned I loved swimming. From there we moved to Cairns and then a few years later we moved to Brisbane and later to Canberra. After that we move to Melbourne where I finished High School. Finally, I moved to Sydney for Uni and my parents are still in Melbourne." Sarah lets out another sigh as she looks at Chuck.

"Wow… that is a lot of moves. As you were telling me it sounded so awesome, I mean I have lived in Burbank my entire life and if it weren't for swimming I might never have been on a plane let alone made it to London. But I am sorry… that many moves must have been tough." Chuck says with sympathy in this voice.

"It wasn't easy, but it was great to meet Carina and Zondra at Uni… I didn't really react very well after a while because of the moves… it's OK though." Sarah says with a smile.

Chuck sees the forlorn expression Sarah gets when talking about the moves and decides that this is a conversation for another time.

"Hey, I think the band is starting soon… do you want to head down the 'Cage' to see the start of the show?" Chuck asks to divert from the serious and less happy direction the conversation had taken.

Sarah smiles at Chuck gratefully, "I would love to," she says while thinking, _he is very considerate… this should take my mind off my screwed up childhood._

* * *

"_**The Cage" (The Mezzanine) of Castle Nightclub**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**22:20 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah walk down the silver metal stairs to the main entrance and walk into the mezzanine area known as 'the Cage.' The Cage is basically an intermediate area between the upper lounge and the lower stage/dance area. The Cage formed a wide balcony that provides an excellent view down to the dance floor and to the stage. It was referred to as the Cage due to the silver bars that were about waist height and spanned the edge of the balcony and the large loops of silver metal chain link 'fencing' that ran from the silver bars to the roof allowing an unobstructed view of the stage and dance floor, but prevented drunken patrons from escaping (AKA falling) off the mezzanine.

Chuck and Sarah made their way to the edge of the 'Cage' and looked down at the band as they began to play. The stage was set with a large speaker and audio system that provided excellent sound as the band played on stage. From the stage there were white lights that flashed up to the vaulted area of the ceiling above the stage. In addition, green strobe lights made movements upwards behind the stage, creating a stunning scene as the band played on to the amusement of the crowd.

Sarah turns to Chuck, "They're good."

"Good! Good." Chuck calls out excitedly, but suddenly is at a loss for what to say next as he shakes his head ever so slightly. They continue to watch and listen to a couple of songs in amiable silence.

Chuck laughs, which catches Sarah's attention immediately.

"What?" She asks with a curious smile on her face.

Chuck smiles at her, "It's nothing… back home when I was in High School I use to work at the Buymore. Well there were two real burnouts who work there, still do I think, named Jeff and Lester. They started a band called Jeffster and yes they are as terrible as the name would seem to indicate. Anyway, one day they got it in their heads to play a live show at the store. Well they performed and it wasn't great, but they decided to add fireworks to their finale… in doors."

"They didn't!"

"Yep," Chuck replies with a smirk. "They set off the sprinklers and caused a bit of a riot… damn near destroyed the store, though they didn't start a fire surprisingly enough… Morgan lost money betting on that." Seeing Sarah's confused expression he added, "The employees bet on the results and Morgan had fire… normal a safe bet, but not that day."

Sarah lets out a little amused laugh and looks over at Chuck who had just shivered. "You Ok Chuck?"

"Huh, ya fine… I was just thinking if Jeffster had pulled that at a wedding, mainly my sister's wedding when she eventually does get married… I was thinking about her reaction… not pretty, trust me!"

Sarah burst out laughing, "Your funny even without alcohol in the picture, I think that's a good sign." Sarah says over the music with a teasing smile.

Chuck gives a mock hurt expression while gripping his chest as if wounded, "Well I would certainly hope so, remember me - funny guy!" As he points to himself humorously.

"Yep! Thanks Chuck I really needed this I have an interview tomorrow and I can't bail on this one, believe me I have tried." Sarah says her expression darkening slightly.

"Ah the media attack, I have a big pre-Olympic NBC interview tomorrow… as if we don't have enough to deal with!" Chuck says while shaking his head.

"I know right! Swimmers in Australia get really famous and I really have avoided interviews or getting into the public eye, but competing at the Olympics means I won't be able to hide or avoid the media any more.

"I know what you mean… it is so odd to be on the internet or to see your name in the newspaper… I never wanted to be famous, I just love swimming and I was lucky enough to qualify and represent my country… you know?" Chuck says just audibly over the music.

"I really do. Keeping a low profile has worked for me and I really don't want that to change, but we really don't have much choice so I will give the interview a fair go," Sarah says while trying to force a smile that does not reach her eyes.

Once again their conversation had gotten rather deep and both decided to look out at the dancing people below as the band played enthusiastically.

As Chuck looked down at the crowd he saw Ellie and Awesome linked in a deep kiss as the music played and people danced around them. He thought, _good for them Ellie deserves a nice guy like Devon._

After seeing the happy couple below Chuck summoned his courage and turned to Sarah who was still looking out at the band. "Hey Sarah… um… I really suck at dancing, but hey it might be fun… so do you… um… want to dance with me?" Chuck asks before cringing at his rambling and his nervous demeanor.

Sarah turns to Chuck and smiles brightly at him thinking _he is so cute when he rambles._ She grabs his hand and starts dragging him to the stairs before shouting over her shoulder, "I'd love to, come on Chuck!" She's so happy he asked and is relieved to have a little fun to take her mind off the interview and the Games if only for a while.

* * *

_**Dance Floor of Castle Nightclub (Lower Level) **_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**22:39 hrs BST**_

Chuck followed closely behind Sarah as she dragged him down the metal stairs to the dance area and the stage. She looked back up at him as she neared the bottom of the stairs and he smiles widely at her before sitting himself on the wide silver stair rail and sliding the final four feet to the floor in style. Sarah could not help the beaming smile and amused laugh as she grasped Chuck's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

As they reach the dance floor and look up at the stage as the Foreign Born begins playing the song '_Into your Dream._' Chuck looks nervously at Sarah as she begins to dance like a pro as she sways her hips in a sensual manner, while Chuck watches her move in awe. He shouts over the music, "I'm not much of a dancer!"

Sarah laughs and continues to dance around him before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, "Just have fun Chuck! It doesn't matter what you look like, just let go and enjoy yourself! I know I am!"

Chuck beams at Sarah and decides to let his inhibitions disappear, but he does think to himself, _it would be a lot easier to be less self conscious if I was drunk… oh and not dancing with the coolest and hottest girl in the world! Well I better just suffer through it! Yep this could be fun._

As they dance together having fun Chuck begins to look from side to side as if he is expecting someone. Sarah stiffens and asks Chuck, "What are you looking for?"

"Sorry, I just had a random thought that I am having far too much fun and that just when I am happy the IOC… or an NSA strike team will bust in here and try and take me away." Chuck says with a joking smile, though secretly worried that something random would ruin the evening. He continues, "But I have nothing to worry about, right! You would protect me and kick all their asses… you don't carry throwing knives do you? You know what… not important."

Sarah looks at Chuck blankly before breaking into a deep laugh, "Wow Chuck! That is… oddly specific..." She smiles at him as they continue to dance till the song ends and the pair cheers loudly with the crowd.

From the stage Foreign Born's singer Matt Popieluch took to the microphone, "OK everyone, we are all done for the night. But the show is not over!" The crowd erupts in applause. "Now, I know most of you already know this as it was leaked a week ago, but maybe we can surprise a few of you. Up now is The Shins! Enjoy the show!" As the band exits the stage and The Shins enter the crowd erupts once more. Sarah is so excite that she hugs Chuck. She excited tells Chuck, "I love this band! At Uni a friend told me about an indie song called Australia and I decided I wanted to hear it. It doesn't make any reference to Australia, but I liked the band and their other songs! This is awesome!"

Chuck smiles at Sarah's giddy state, "You right this is awesome! I love The Shins too!

Chuck and Sarah continue to dance blissful to the music of The Shins and having a wonderful time with each other. They chat comfortably between songs, but as the twang of the guitar signals the next song both Chuck and Sarah freeze and lock eyes. As one they say, "This is my favorite song!" They both blush slightly before smiling and chuckling at their identical responses. Chuck summons his courage as the song begins as he holds his hand out to her. She gladly accepts and he pulls her close into a slow dance as people sway to the melody around them.

With his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck they begin to sway directionless to the song (A Comet Appears).

~o~

_**One hand on this wily comet,  
Take a drink just to give me some weight,  
Some uber-man I'd make,  
I'm barely a vapor**_

As Chuck holds Sarah firmly in his strong arms he can't help but hear the lyrics and feel like he is grasping something special… his own comet.

**They shone a chlorine light on,**  
**A host of individual sins,**  
**Let's carve my aging face off,**  
**Fetch us a knife,**  
**Start with my eyes,**  
**Down so the lines,**  
**Form a grimacing smile,**

As they sway together Sarah presses her head to his chest as she lets out a happy sigh at the safe and calm feeling she has in Chuck's arms.

_**Close your eyes to corral a virtue,  
Is this fooling anyone else?  
Never worked so long and hard,  
To cement a failure,**_

His heart races as he looks deeply into her ocean blue eyes and he can see her innocence, but also the pain of loneliness behind her eyes. And he knows he is not fooling anyone, least of himself… Chuck Bartowski is falling hard for the first time in his life.

_**We can blow on our thumbs and posture,  
But the lonely is such delicate things,  
The wind from a wasp could blow them,  
Into the sea,  
With stones on their feet,  
Lost to the light and the loving we need,  
**_

Sarah looks into his kind and deep chocolate brown eyes and is put at ease instantly by their mesmerizing depths. She begins to think that maybe she needs him and she hopes he needs her just as much.

_**Still to come,  
The worst part and you know it,  
There is a numbness,  
In your heart and it's growing,**_

_**With burnt sage and a forest of bygones,**_  
_**I click my heels,**_  
_**Get the devils in line,**_

_**A list of things I could lay the blame on,  
Might give me a way out,  
**_

He fights back his internal demons, the ones telling him it won't last, that she could never love a nerd like him. He thinks of all the things that could go wrong, all the reason they shouldn't be together, but as he looks at her small frame in his arms he just can't listen to his mind… his heart wins out… for now.

_**But with each turn,  
It's this front and center,  
Like a dart stuck square in your eye,  
Every post you can hitch your faith on,  
Is a pie in the sky,  
Chock full of lies,  
A tool we devise,  
To make sinking stones fly,  
**_

As he spins her on the dance floor they are surrounded by the crowd listening intently to the song. Sarah is lost in the moment as the background disappears and only the song and Chuck remain. As she worries about whether he feels the same about her and whether she can have a real relationship in spite of how broken she really is. As she spirals she looks up at Chuck's smiling face and decides she will try her hand at faith… for now.

_**And still to come,  
The worst part and you know it,  
There is a numbness,  
In your heart and it's growing.**_

~o~

As the twang of the guitars and the music begins to fade and the last line is uttered Chuck and Sarah's lips meet in a chaste, but powerfully emotional first kiss. Lost in the moment her soft lips move gently against his as they are lost in one another's embrace.

As they kiss Morgan and Alex look on with large smiles. Alex grabs her phone and takes a quick picture of Chuck and Sarah's gentle embrace and sends it off to Zondra. Her message reads: _I guess you were right about Chuck and Sarah._

The kiss is over far too soon, but neither is ready for more. They continue to hold one another as their foreheads touch. Both take a steadying breath before looking into each other's eyes and smiling widely at one another. Sarah holds tightly to Chuck as his patented grin makes her weak in the knees.

Chuck is the first to be able to form words and asks, "It is getting late… did you want to head back to the Village?"

Sarah smiles at Chuck before replying shyly, "Yes, that is a good idea… I don't want to stay out too late. Let's find Morgan and Alex and your sister and then we can grab a cab.

As she says this Chuck's phone beeps. He checks it, "Ellie texted, she says don't wait up… so let's go find Morgan and Alex and then we can head out. Ellie really hit it off with a friend of mine, I was actually expecting her to spy on us all night once she found out you were here. Devon must have been distracting or she missed the memo." Chuck says with a chuckle.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," Sarah says with an honest smile. "We can bond over hair dryers," she says with a teasing laugh that Chuck reciprocates.

The pair soon found Morgan and Alex and said their goodnights as they headed out of Castle and back to the Athlete's Village after a memorable evening.

* * *

_**Outside the Athletes Village (Sarah's Building)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 24, 2012**_

_**23:46 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah arrive at the Athlete's Village and Chuck pays their fair. They walk towards Sarah's complex talking comfortably about nothing of importance. Chuck ever the gentleman escorts her to her door.

Sarah unlocks her apartment door and they stand facing one another in an awkward silence. Chuck smiles nervously and Sarah shyly averts her eyes to the ground. Chuck summons his courage and wishes Sarah a good night.

He almost whispers, "Goodnight."

He leans in and hugs her warmly and respectfully. As he is pulling away Sarah jumps up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. With a shy smile she says, "Goodnight Chuck," before turning and disappearing into her room.

Chuck stands frozen for a minute lost in the moment. He reaches up and gently touches his face where Sarah kissed him. His cheek still tingled from her touch as he began aimlessly walking to his room.

**Later…**

He came to his door and tried the key, but despite all his efforts to unlock the door it did not budge. He looked around and realized his mistake – he was at the wrong building… and even if he was at the right building he would have been on wrong floor as well. After he made his way to the opposite side of the complex to his building he was finally able to find his room. After entering the small apartment he collapsed into bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Best. Night. Ever!

* * *

_**AN2: So I hope this was enjoyable and not too excessively fluffy – not that I have anything against fluff it is just the first time that I am writing these types of interactions so I am not sure whether it was good or too over the top. I bet the Charah shippers will enjoy it and I would love to hear what everyone thinks – I am always looking to improve! The kiss was supposed to come at the end only, but as I wrote the song scene a kiss just fit too perfectly. Let me know if you liked it or hated it! Oh, and Alex's text to Zondra is based on the fact that between the C and S introduction and the text Alex and Zondra had talked on their cell phones with Alex getting more intel – I think that is reasonable, but I wanted to clarify that because it is not directly mentioned. And the song was "A Comet Appears" by The Shins, which is awesome! There were a ton of canon references – especially from the pilot (one of my favorite episodes) like the songs (The Shins and Foreign Born). So this is the start of the unofficial romance – not officially dating, but the official first date is coming. Up next is interviews and some drama enters the story. **_

_**Disclaimers – Don't own The Shins or Foreign Born nor do I own the songs… or NBC sports.**_


	7. Interviews and Enemies

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So, there were less viewers for the last chapter, which is a little odd – I think it was the best so far… so if you don't remember a chapter of basically all Chuck and Sarah interactions – then you missed Ch 6! And don't worry – I love viewers and reviews, but I will never hold back or abandon a story because of - as Casey would say 'lady feelings' over not hitting some desired number. Besides, I have gotten awesome feedback so far! This will be a plot moving chapter as the media aspect and the drama aspect of this story really come to the forefront, so there is a lot going on here. So there will be lots of plot and even a few nice Chuck and Sarah moments the unofficial romance continues. Ch 8 and 9 will be the transition to official romance and then by Ch 10 we will start the Games – yes this Olympic story will actually involve the Games… what you doubted me after 9 chapters without the Games starting? So clearly I like build up – but trust me I think it will all be worth it! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers. And thanks to coreymon77 for catching a spelling error last chapter - it has been fixed!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Interviews and Enemies

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**6:40 hrs BST**_

_**~o~**_

_Chuck awoke with a splitting headache as his vision blurred and the sounds round him muffled as he tried and failed to clear his head. Morgan stood over him, but as odd images flashed over his eyes he could only hear the muffled and distorted, "Chuck! Chuck… dude… dude are you Ok?"_

_As he lay on the floor he looked around and thought: what the hell am I doing in Burbank? I was in London… with Sarah last night… Oh god no it was all a dream! No! No, No, No, No, NO!_

_**Later…**_

_After the date debacle, the rooftop and then the whole bomb thing he found himself on the beach… his beach. He thought to himself, well at least this is still real… and at least Sarah is still here… even if she is a spy and doesn't know me…_

_Sarah sat down next to him on the beach and in his head he swore he heard the Shins song from last night __playing__… if that was remotely real... as she told him, "Trust me Chuck."_

_**~o~**_

With a massive start and a huge gasp Chuck awoke covered in sweat in his small apartment. He looked around from side to side, completely disoriented. He thought fearfully, _where am?_ As the sleep faded and he regained his bearings he realized where he was – London. It wasn't a dream… well the whole spy thing was a dream… a very vivid and disturbing dream. As he thought a smile came to his face, "Then this is real… last night with Sarah!"

Suddenly he had a brilliant thought and grabbed his laptop from the desk in the apartment and began typing furiously. He had been coding a game since Stanford and had all the action and adventure scenes complete, but for the life of him he could never find a plot to tie his masterpiece together. His dream had just given him a plot… and a title: 'THE INTERSECT.'

As he looked at his watch he realized he had to get ready for a little training before his interview with NBC Sports this afternoon. Just as he was about to log off and save his work he had one final thought. After twenty more minutes of typing he saved his work and left the apartment for the Aquatics Center. As he left the apartment, his laptop showed his final effort with the main female lead for his game now roughly rendered and rotating on the screen. Her black cat suit and beautiful form gave way to her stunning blue eyes and long blonde hair. Above the avatar was a simply typed name: SARAH WALKER CIA.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**6:40 hrs BST**_

As the morning sun reflected lazily through the windows and blinds of her apartment, Sarah awoke snuggled in her sheets with a large smile on her face as she let out a large contented sigh… her alarm clock would not die this day.

She climbed out of bed and began her morning routine as she happily hummed Paganini's violin concerto no. 1 in D major, one of her favorites while studying music at university.

As she completed her routine she was roused from her reverie by a loud knock at her door. She quickly glided to the door and opened it to find her Mother's smiling face.

"G'Morning baby girl! Sleep well?" Emma asks as she enters Sarah's little Athlete's Village apartment.

Sarah cannot help the smile as she answers, "Yes, I had a great sleep and an even better night."

"Well then, let me make you some brekkie and you can tell me all about it!" Emma says enthusiastically as she sets off to make breakfast for her daughter. Sarah is too busy thinking of her wonderful night to realize or honestly care that she will soon face an interrogation from her curious mother.

As Emma finishes preparing a fruit plate and some eggs and toast before beginning her questioning. "So Sarah what were you up to last night? You were good I hope?" Emma asks with a motherly gaze demanding answers.

"Well I met up with Alex and her date… and her date's friend. We talked, danced and had a laugh… it was fun. I didn't drink or do anything naughty, I would not risk exhausting myself or god forbid an IOC ban before I even get to compete!" Sarah says resolutely.

"Good to hear, I am so glad you went and had fun," Emma says as she ponders her next question.

Just as Emma is about to ask about the 'friend' of Alex's date there was a loud, boisterous knock at the door. Sarah sprang up and answered the door and was nearly bowled over as Zondra rushed in excitedly.

"So is he here? What happened! Spill Walker!" Zondra asks rapidly not realizing Emma is in the room. After seeing Emma, Zondra blushes slightly before awkwardly dropping her head and saying, "Sorry Mrs. Walker… didn't see you there…"

"Pay it no mind Zondra and please for the last time call me Emma… and quit making me feel so old will you!" Emma says with a teasing smile. "I was just interrogating my daughter about last night and it seems you know something I don't… so as Zondra said – spill Sarah!"

Sarah looks from Zondra to Emma's teasing faces before letting out a loud huff, "Fine!"

Sarah sighs before starting, "Ok, so I went to meet Alex and her date. When I got there she introduced me to her guy… his name is Morgan. And then she introduced me to Morgan's best friend…" Sarah says trailing off with a whimsical expression on her face.

Zondra can't hold in her delight, "It was Chuck wasn't it!"

Sarah looks exasperatedly at Zondra, "My story, but yes if you must know it was Chuck… I see you've talked to Alex."

Emma scrunches her brow, "Wait, not the boy from the airport that Zondra introduced you to?"

Zondra lets out a strangled laugh of delight, "Yep! The very same!"

Emma laughs and can't help a large grin that takes over her face, "Well, I'll be! What are the odds?" Emma muses.

"I know!" Zondra replies knowingly as Sarah gapes at her friend and Mom as they talk as if she's not in the room.

"Hey, still here you know!" Sarah replies shortly before instantly regretting her decision to interject as both ladies turn their gazes upon her demanding more of the story with their inquisitive expressions.

Sarah sighs again, "Ok, so we were introduced again and had a laugh about that… it was funny! So we grabbed a soda… I may or may not have traumatized a bartender over a rude comment he made… not important. So we sat and talked… it was fun. Oh, thanks by the way for getting him to ask about the footie fight Zondra," Sarah says with a stern expression.

"Hey, it is a great story! And tell me with a straight face that Chuck didn't love it!"

"Fine, he loved it and he didn't run for the hills so I forgive you," Sarah replies with a smile.

"Then what?" Emma asks curiously.

"Well, we went and watched the band and talked about our interviews today… it was nice to chat about it with someone who is dealing with the same media garbage, you know?" Sarah says contemplatively.

"Anyway, he asked me to dance and it was so much fun! He was a little shy, but cute as we danced. Then they played one of my, well our, favorite songs so we had a little slow dance… and when it ended…" Sarah trailed off, lost once again in the memory as she touched her lips.

Zondra giggled and pulled out her phone, "And then she did this," Zondra says as she shows Emma the picture of Chuck and Sarah's embrace.

"ZONDRA!" Sarah yelled embarrassed by the photo. "How did you get that… wait don't tell me, it was little Alex! Oh she is in so much trouble!" Sarah says as she seethes in her seat, violently grabbing a strawberry before tossing into her mouth and chewing rather angrily.

"Calm down Kiwi," her Mother says with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be mad at Alex. She called me after she found out how you and Chuck met and we kinda exchanged info and she sent me the picture later that night." Zondra tells Sarah. "So then what happened?"

"Well, we said goodnight to Morgan and Alex and he took me home and walked me to the door. He was very respectful and gave me a hug and I kissed him on the cheek as we said our goodnights… and that was it," Sarah says making it clear nothing else had happened.

Both Emma and Zondra smile, but chose not to push Sarah, yet.

"Ok, get ready Sarah. You have some training and then the interview with Nine Network about the coming Games.

"Fine… but I really don't want to do the interview… can you get me out of it?

"Not this time baby girl, you will be fine so don't worry… Ok?" Emma consoles her unhappy daughter.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I still hate this whole media thing," Sarah says with a huff and a cute little pout.

* * *

_**St. James's Hotel and Club (Ellie and Mary's Hotel)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**9:00 hrs BST**_

After a quick workout, Chuck caught a Hackney cab to his Mom and Sister's hotel to have a little breakfast (beyond his pre-workout energy bar/snack) before he had to head off to his interview.

As Ellie, team Bartowski's nutritional guru, made breakfast she was beaming from her night out with Captain Awesome. Chuck entered the small kitchenette and grabbed for a box of Fruit Loops, but was unceremoniously rejected by a slap to the hand by his sister.

Chuck yelped, "What was that for Ellie?"

"None of that sugary crap for you! I am the boss and you are on a strict diet as we gear up for the Games," Ellie says in her no nonsense doctor tone, while she finishes his breakfast shake in the blender. "Here, drink this," she says as she hands him the goopy mixture that Chuck eyes as if it were some strange alien life form as he cringes at the thought of ingesting Ellie's 'creation.'

"Um… no offense Ellie, but this does not look edible… at all…" he says as he trails off, fearful of the wrath of Ellie.

Ellie just smiles at him wryly, "It is perfectly edible and it is a high energy, nutritional protein shake that will help you with energy and will keep your body going. It will also help your body repair as you get to your later events where you start facing exhaustion. Now drink little brother or I will force feed you!" Ellie says with a laugh that doesn't quite convince Chuck that she is not actually serious.

As Chuck smells the mysterious mixture he looks at Ellie, "This looks like something Awesome would make."

"Yep, he is quite fond of these," Ellie says before blushing at her little slip-up.

Chuck smiles widely at his sister, "You like him don't you?"

Ellie sputters, "What? No… maybe? It's just… he's different, you know?"

"He's… Awesome?" Chuck replies wryly.

"Yep!" Ellie says with a large smile. "Now bottoms up little brother.

As Chuck finishes his 'breakfast' with only a slightly sour expression, Mary makes her way from the bedroom.

"So Charles, what were you kids up to last night?" Mary asks curiously.

"Well I introduced Ellie to Devon and I think it is fair to say they hit it off," Chuck says before smiling at his now blushing sister.

"Anyway, I met Morgan's date Alex and it turns out I know her friend… it was Sarah," Chuck says hoping to avoid further questions as he takes a sip of orange juice.

Ellie looks perplexed, "When did this happen… wait, you mean THE Sarah? She is the one you were introduced to… again?"

"Yep, it was a really funny coincidence," Chuck says before telling his story of that night to his family.

Once finished Ellie looked at Chuck with an appraising look and asks, "You really like this girl… don't you?" It was phrased as a question, but Ellie's expression and tone made this more of a statement than a question.

Chuck looks up from the table, "Yes, I do," he says simply.

Mary then jumps in, "That is wonderful Charles; just don't let it become a distraction. We should get going to your interview, you can't be late," Mary says as she ushers her children on.

"So I guess trying to get out of this interview is not going to work," Chuck asks with a faux charming smile.

"Nope, "Mary replies. "Let's get going!"

As Chuck wanders down to the Hotel lobby he thinks, _well I hope Sarah has more luck avoiding the media than I am…_

* * *

_**NBC Sports London Studio Area at the Olympics**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**10:20 hrs BST**_

"Bob Costas here with an Olympic newcomer that could be an up and coming star of the U.S. Swim Team, Charles Bartowski. Charles I want to thank so much for taking some time today to sit down and talk with us at NBC Sports before the Olympics begin."

"No problem, and please call me Chuck," he replies with a nervous smile as he sits uncomfortably in his grey Team USA Track suit.

"So Chuck, you are a relative unknown. Not only is this your first Olympics, but during your swimming career so far out have manager to, despite your successes, stay out of the media spotlight. Some relish the attention, but you have stayed very private, do you prefer that?"

Chuck smiles, "Yes, I am a private person and honestly I am just a normal guy you know? I love to swim and I have been lucky enough to qualify to represent my country, which is a tremendous honor. That said I really don't deserve any special recognition… like I said I am just a normal guy that gets to compete in the sport I love on the biggest world stage."

The interviewer looks at Chuck appraisingly, "You are very modest Chuck. You tied a world record during qualifying in the 400m Freestyle, which makes you a favorite for gold at the Olympics and you are expected to do great things at the Games… what do you say to that?"

Chuck looks on nervously, "Um… wow, I just want to do my best and hopefully make everyone proud. There are so many great competitors here, so I hope to be able to bring home some medals for the U.S. and if I'm lucky, hopefully a gold. "

The interviewer smiles at Chuck, "Ok, so like I said you are relative unknown because you really don't seek out attention with either bad-boy antics or by dating supermodels to get attention and sponsorships. So let's take a little time to let the American people and the world know you better. "

"Ok," Chuck responds nervously not really liking opening up about himself… to the world.

"So I see you were on the Stanford Swim Team? What was your experience there and what did you study?"

Chuck wipes his hands on his knees, "Well, Stanford was a lot of fun. I was able to compete and grow as an athlete, while getting an excellent education in computer science and electrical engineering. Swimming and electronics are my two major passions, so I was able to do both at Stanford, which was great. Honestly, I am a bit of a nerd by nature… you know a Sci Fi fan and computer nerd."

"Good to know, and how about your family?"

Chuck does not want to go into a lot of detail about his family and answers cryptically, "Well, my Mom actually got me into swimming and my sister Ellie is my nutritionist and is a big supporter. They are both here with me in London for the Games. My Dad couldn't make it because of work."

The interviewer looks at the pad of paper in front of him, "Yes, your father Stephen… of Orion Games if I am not mistaken?"

Chuck replies curtly, "You are not mistaken," while not being rude he does make it clear to steer clear of further family questions.

The interviewer picks up on this and shifts topics. "Moving on… I know you have remained rather anonymous, but that is going to change, well actually it already has."

Chuck looks at the man quizzically, "Hum? I… I don't understand?"

"Well, a picture from your training the other day has gone viral and has made you rather well known." The interviewer says as two pictures of Chuck exiting the pool flash onto the screen. In the first picture Chuck has a serious expression that made the picture appear rather GQ-esque… like a model in an underwear advertisement. The second exposed Chuck's well toned body glistening from the water in a similar way to the first, except in this picture Chuck was beaming with a wide, happy grin while he laughs. Both pictures demonstrate Chuck's well muscled body as he is nearly naked in his swimsuit.

Chuck looks on at the pictures in shock before mumbling, "Oh god…"

"You now have a significant following and a large number of female admirers – what's your reaction?"

Chuck looks at the interviewer with a 'deer in the headlights' expression before saying, "I can honestly say I am shocked… I am just a normal guy…"

The interviewer looks on at Chuck before saying, "Something tells me that there is nothing normal about you. Well, We at NBC want to thank you for your time Chuck. We also want to wish you the best of luck as you compete in the Olympics. Good Luck Chuck."

After shaking hands with Mr. Costas, Chuck walks out of the makeshift studio a little shell-shocked from his apparent 'fame.' He thinks to himself, _well this isn't good…_

* * *

_**Nine Network's London Studio Area at the Olympics: **_

_**Nine's Wide World of Sports Olympic Coverage**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**10:39 hrs BST**_

"Hi there everyone, I'm Giaan Rooney and I am here with the young Miss Sarah Walker, a member of the Australian Swim Team here at the London Olympics. Sarah, it is so nice to meet you and thanks for stopping in for Nine's Wide World of Sports pre-Olympic coverage."

Sarah looks at the brunette female reporter nervously before replying, "Thanks, it's good to be here…"

"Well Sarah you are rather mysterious as you have really stayed out of the spotlight until now, despite your successes at the university level and your forays into international competition… has this been intentional?"

"Honestly, yes… I really am not a fan of the fame or recognition aspect that being a swimmer or an Olympic athlete garners back home. I just enjoy swimming and I look forward to competing and hopefully I can help bring home heaps of medals for Australia. I also prefer to keep my life private… if I can"

"Too right! I reckon you're excited to be competing in your first Olympics?"

"Yes of course. It has been a fun experience so far and it has been great seeing old friends and making new one's, while preparing for the Games."

The reporter looks at her notepad, "Ah, yes… I seem to recall that you are a Sydney University swimmer and that you have a number of friends and former classmates competing here in London?"

"Yes, my best friends Zondra Rizzo and Carina Hansen are here competing for the U.S. and Sweden respectively."

"I also hear that Amy Monroe was another from Sydney University competing with you for Australia?"

Sarah's jaw clinches as she pushes down her seething dislike for Amy 'the betrayer' as she thinks, _I will not make a scene on National TV over that… that witch!_ She smiles sweetly, "Yes, Amy is another person I swam with at Uni and we compete in a number of events."

"It will be fun watching you both compete and hopefully take home heaps of medals! Are you looking forward to competing again with Amy?"

"Well, like any good competitor I don't plan to lose to her, but I have a lot of work to do and there is heaps of competition that I have to face. I just want to do my best and hopefully good results will come out of my efforts."

"So are you nervous competing in your first Olympics?" The interviewer asks.

"Honestly, yes a little… just about as nervous as I am giving an interview!" Sarah says before she laughs nervously. The interviewer, Giaan Rooney laughs heartily with Sarah.

"Very good Sarah! Now, you mentioned meeting heaps of new friends, so we have to ask – any boyfriends… maybe one of the boys on the Aussie team?"

Sarah freezes as she thinks, _how the hell do I answer this… is Chuck my boyfriend… no it is too soon and we haven't even been on a date! _Sarah steadies herself, "I have met a few really nice people, but right now… no, no boyfriend" as she thinks, _we'll see though!_

"Well in case you've been living under a rock there are a number of lookers here at these Games if I do say so myself! This actually just went viral and hit the wire so we figured we would get your thoughts on this newcomer, who may be the next swimming sensation.

Sarah looks toward the display as a picture flashes on the screen and she is forced to hide her gasp as she sees him.

"This is Charles Bartowski, a first time Olympian from America. These pictures of him exiting the pool during training have really gone viral and he now has heaps of admirers. I guess our first question is… do you know him?"

Sarah can barley tear her eyes away from Chuck's image, but she finally looks back to the interviewer who has a tawdry smile… that Sarah does not like… _she better not go after Chuck… damn brunettes!_ "I actually met Chuck very recently… he is a good friend of Zondra's and she introduced us and he really is a nice guy." Sarah thinks _I am definitely not telling the whole story – that's all we need is to feed the media scrutiny with our humorous meetings._

The interviewer beams an excited smile at this little 'scoop,' "Well there you have it – Chuck Bartowski is not only a talented hottie, but he is also a rather nice man. Thanks so much for stopping by Sarah and good luck in your events. We all wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks for having me," Sarah says thankful the interview is finally over.

As Sarah exits the studio area she is lost in thoughts about Chuck, _those pictures… and that dance… and that kiss sure aren't going to help my concentration. Oh well, back to training…_

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**1:49 hrs BST**_

Sarah arrives at the Aquatics Center, a swimmers unofficial home for the Games, and quickly makes her way to the locker room to change into her exercise gear. As she changes her mind is lost as she thinks about the nice guy… the one she met under the oddest of circumstances. As she slipped into her tight yellow tank top she chuckles internally, _I was so freaked out about the interview and I still ended up being blindsided by Chuck… this is becoming a common occurrence… I think I can live with that…_

She made her way to the gym and began a light cycle through the assorted exercise equipment as she trained to ensure her muscles were prepared for the upcoming exertion and exhaustion of the competition. As she finished another workout she glistened with sweat as she controlled her ragged breathing. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face before looking over at the treadmills, seeing the man she just couldn't quite avoid. Before her Chuck ran effortlessly on the treadmill, barely breaking a sweat as he too prepared for the Games. Sarah's heart began to race as it did every time she laid eyes on the young Mr. Bartowski… and the memories of his now famous pool picture were not helping her blood pressure any.

She bit her lip and tried to quell her beating heart and her schoolgirl-like excitement as she chastises herself internally, _Get it together Walker! You are not a love sick schoolgirl for god sakes! Breathe… must breathe and maybe I won't freak out… again._

Sarah steadies herself as her internal battle rages. Finally she feels capable of walking over to say 'hi' to Chuck as she thinks, _it would be the polite thing to do... ya no one's buying that one Kiwi_. As she finally started making her way to _'her Chuck'_… she thought over her little Freudian slip, _yep definitely losing my mind… my Chuck… I like that. _However, she freezes in place as a cocky, dark haired man walks up and begins speaking unceremoniously to Chuck. Sarah decides to slip behind a large multipurpose weight machine, out of sight, but still able to see and hear Chuck and this… man's (who seems to make her stomach churn) conversation.

As Sarah listened to the bile and hate that this man was spewing to such a nice and gentle soul (Chuck) her face became darker and darker as her anger grew. Chuck seemed to ignore the mind games, the insults and the hate as he continued to run, seemingly unfazed. Sarah on the other hand seethed from her hiding spot. She cursed to herself, "That cruel bastard's trying to psych out Chuck! I'm going to hurt him! I swear he is going to suffer… but what the hell Chuck! Stand up for yourself… how are you just running like a robot?" She's too angry to realize that Chuck has no choice and that he had become too numb to the douche's attacks to risk a scene, let alone risk getting banned from the Games over this tiny, poor excuse for a man.

After watching the venomous conversation go on for far too long for her liking, Sarah was finally relieved when the bothersome man left for the pool area and Chuck was left unmolested to exercise . She was about to walk over and console Chuck when a cunning and feral grin graced her delicate features as she came up with a plan to avenge Chuck. As the man walked to the pool area, Sarah quickly doubled back in order to reach the pool area and intercept this cruel and unpleasant man.

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**2:06 hrs BST**_

Bryce Larkin was feeling good, his plan to destroy Chuck Bartowski mentally was progressing nicely, and though he had yet to get an angry rise out of Bartowski he was certain his attacks were crippling his enemy. As Bryce cockily strutted past the pool area he winked at various women as he made his way towards the locker room to meet Jill in order to enact phase two of their evil plan.

Bryce scanned the area and saw a blonde vision approaching, which led him to think, _ah t'is the young Miss Walker… perhaps it's time to truly destroy Chuck's spirit. She won't have a chance resisting my charms._

His smile turned suave and predatory as he approached the innocent looking Aussie as she strutted toward him with the grace of a runway model. He combed his quaffed hair back and smiled brightly at Sarah as he quickly came up with his good guy ploy to trick Sarah into his grasp.

As she neared he prepared his well rehearsed opening line to seduce her, however, this time he was in for a rude surprise.

Sarah smiled at Bryce, while internally smirking meanly at her approaching prey. As he neared she timed her 'attack' perfectly. Just as he was about to open his slithering mouth she launched her plan into action. She faux tripped and stumbled to the ground and pretended to swing out her leg in order to prevent hurting herself, which 'accidentally' and rather violently took out Bryce Larkin's knees. She spin to the ground as she rolled to protect herself as Bryce violently flew in the air landing hard on his shoulder on the concrete near the pool before her 'clumsy' leg 'accidentally' nudged him into the pool.

Shock was all Bryce registered as Sarah fell and before he knew what had happened shooting pain pulsed through his body as his vision blurred and he ended up soaking wet and fully clothed in his expensive, though not very classy cloths. He extricated himself from the pool and seethed in anger at the embarrassment he faced due to the unworthy tart before him.

"What the Hell!" He bellowed angrily at Sarah who now stood before his soaking wet form with an innocent pout on her face.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry… clumsy me! I slipped on the wet ground and I am so sorry I tripped you! Let me go get you a towel and maybe I can find some way to get you to forgive me," she says seductively.

Bryce smiles slyly thinking, _too easy. _"No worries my dear… and I am sure we can find something you can do for me," he replies with an unsubtle tone.

Sarah fights back the bile before sending a fake smile at Bryce, "I'll be right back."

Sarah held her laugh just in time as she turned and left to find Chuck, having no intention of getting that douche a towel as she thinks with a large smile, _I wonder how long he will wait soaking wet for me to come back before he realizes that I'm not!_ As she enters the gym she finally loses the battle and lets out a mirth filled snort, proud of her little win on behalf of Chuck. She thinks, _Chuck is too nice of a guy to approve, but damn that felt good! And you know what, Chuck needs my protection… yes, I can make sure the bad guys never hurt him… yep, I like that!_

**Later…**

Bryce stands soaking wet near the pool thinking, _where the hell is that little slut with my towel! It's been over twenty minutes! No matter, I better go find Jill in the locker room… I can get Sarah later… no one can resist my charms – no one! _

* * *

_**Entryway of the Gym at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**2:08 hrs BST**_

Sarah is so distracted while smiling widely and giggling at her victory over Bryce that she does not see the imposing, yet beautiful brunette in a deep navy blue summer dress and white camisole standing in the entryway to the gym waiting for her.

Sarah is startled by her near 'run-in' and looks into the other woman's eyes, "Sorry about that, I guess my mind is elsewhere… excuse me."

But the woman stands in front of Sarah with her arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face as she studies Sarah intently.

Sarah's heart begins to race as she thinks,_ oh now what? She couldn't know I did that on purpose could she? She better not be a crazy fan… damn media…_

The mystery woman drops her combative stance before smiling widely at Sarah and lunging and bringing Sarah into a bear hug with a strength that seems impossible. Sarah thinks, _great… a crazy fan… that's crushing me!_

Sarah wheezes, "Please let… go… can't… breathe!"

"Oh, so sorry… you must think I'm nuts! Sorry again, I just saw what you did to that douche Larkin and I had to come by and say hello… and thanks!"

"I have no idea what you mean," Sarah replies trying to play coy in case this is a trap.

"Oh, come on! You are good, but not that good! Besides with the way he is always attacking my brother that jerk deserves far worse! I did like how you left him soaking wet and waiting… nice touch!"

Sarah smiles, "Um… thanks?"

"Oh, where are my manners – I am Ellie, Ellie Bartowski"

Sarah gapes at the pretty brunette thinking, _no way! _ "Wait! You're Chuck's sister?"

"Yes, you know my brother?"

"Yes, we haven't been introduced… I'm Sarah, Sarah Walker…"

Ellie's face lights up and a high pitched squeal erupts from her as she lunges and grabs Sarah once more in another crushing hug. "You're THE Sarah! Wow I am so happy to meet you… oh you're turning blue! I better let you go… sorry again…"

As Sarah breathes deeply she replies, "No problem, happy to meet you."

"I missed you at Castle, I got the story today and I have heard a lot about you from Chuck so it is nice to put a face to the stories. Chuck did not do you justice, he said you were beautiful, but you are so gorgeous! I am jealous! And with the way you handled that douche Larkin you might just be my new favorite person!"

Sarah smiles shyly as her cheeks redden slightly, "Thanks Ellie, you are too kind… and Chuck really thinks I'm beautiful?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course! So can I ask what the jerk did to face your wrath?"

Sarah chuckles, "Actually I was going to say hi to Chuck when that jerk started berating Chuck and saying mean and cruel things… I was waiting for Chuck to snap, but he did. Then I thought up a plan and voila… he's soaking wet and waiting for a towel that will NEVER come!"

Both laugh loudly at that as Ellie places a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Oh… giggle… that is so great! Thanks for looking out for him, he would never defend himself… if someone else was in trouble he would be the first into the fight, but he would never do it for himself."

Sarah sigh's whimsically, "he really is a great guy… isn't he?"

"Yes he is… don't hurt him… her really likes you."

Sarah takes in a gasping breath at Ellie's penetrating gaze and powerful comment before softly replying, "I won't."

Ellie smiles, "Great! Now I want to get to know you a little better before you go off to find Chuck."

Sarah's expression takes on a little fear as Ellie wraps an arm around her as the 'interrogation' begins.

* * *

_**Locker Room at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**2:26 hrs BST**_

Jill stood in the locker room in her black pinstripe pantsuit as she played aimlessly with her dark framed glasses and occasionally with her straight dark brown hair as she awaited Bryce… he was late.

The doors to the locker room opened and Jill saw her soaking wet, fully clothed boyfriend. "What the hell Bryce? I've been waiting and why are you all wet?"

Bryce scoffs and brushes his long, dark hair back, "Some girl tripped and knocked me into the pool, but not a' worry, I'm here now," he says with a charming smile.

Jill smiles back at Bryce, once more caught by his charms. "Go change quickly and then we will find a safe spot to talk privately. Bryce smiles back and obliges by changing quickly before the pair finds a private changing area, where they lock the door for added secrecy for their meeting.

"So, are we ready to continue our little plan, my 'love?" Bryce asks smoothly.

"Yes, I gather your mind games have been working?"

"But of course! Now what of phase two?" Bryce asks excitedly as he rubs his hands together.

"Well, I have attained and chemically altered a benzodiazepine sedative, specifically… not important because you wouldn't know what it is anyway. The drug has been modified as it normally would act immediately, but my alterations will cause its effects to be longer term. So rather than knocking him out it will slowly reduce his reaction time, his coordination and will sap his energy. He will never be able to compete with anyone let alone you!"

"Ah, I see you have put your biochemistry degree to good use my dear! Chuck Bartowski will never know what hit him! And then I will take him down and embarrass him once and for all!"

The pair laughs manically before kissing passionately in the private room.

The kiss breaks and Jill asks breathlessly, "So how will we dose him?"

"Ah, I think you can dress as an athlete and watch him. When he is distracted you can poison his water and then all we have to do is wait for the Games as the drug destroys Chuck's dreams. And when it is all over, I will have won and we can collect on all the sponsorships. We will be rich and famous, just like we deserve!"

Jill smiles back at Bryce, "I love your plans… now maybe we should make use of our private time… you know how I get," she says with a pout.

Bryce smiles predatorily, "My pleasure," he replies before kissing her passionately as he congratulates himself internally on his brilliant, master plan.

**Meanwhile across town…**

"Shaw? You here mate?" a brown haired man asks cautiously as he enters a rundown flat in the heart of London.

"Mr. Sullivan… Justin, so good of you to join me," Shaw says ominously, while seated in an old wooden chair.

"Anything for you… I still owe you for springing me on that… 'Misunderstanding.' I appreciate you using your police and government contacts to bail me out. So why are we here?"

Shaw smiles evilly, "Well Justin, I am need of your particular set of skills and moral ambiguity…"

"What did you have in mind Shaw?"

"Well, the Games are approaching and my interests and some of my colleagues interests overlap so we need a little problem taken care of. I plan on winning Gold and my colleagues have numerous bets and plans based on this eventuality. But there is a problem. I have been studying the competition and some bloody, bastard Yank looks to be a problem. I can't risk losing so I need you to take care of him…"

Justin gulps audibly, "Boss… you saved me arse, but killin' ain't what I signed up for!'

"No killing… I just need you to take him out of the competition… break his knee and make sure he can't compete and then maybe we will be even." Shaw says with a cocky smirk.

Justin breathes a sigh of relief, "Consider it done."

"Good, now me and my colleagues will gain unmeasured wealth… don't fail me Justin. You wouldn't want to face my colleagues if you do in fact fail," Shaw says in a dangerous tone.

"I won't fail! Consider it done," Justin says as he rushes out of the flat to prepare surveillance for his 'mission.'

Shaw sits in his seat and chuckles with a dark expression on his face, "Soon victory will be mine and that Yank will suffer the agony and pain of defeat."

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 25, 2012**_

_**2:39 hrs BST**_

Chuck continues his workout, trying to put his unpleasant interaction with Bryce Larkin out of his mind. As he finishes up on a stationary bike he turns and nearly runs over the beautiful Sarah Walker.

"Sarah! I didn't see you there! How are you?" Chuck asks excitedly with a large Bartowski grin.

Sarah tries not to swoon, but her insides feel rather goo like. She steadies herself, "I am doing great Chuck! I wanted to thank you again for last night… it was so much fun…" Sarah says trailing off as she averts her eyes shyly.

"My pleasure Sarah… I had so much fun… so thank you," Chuck replies kindly.

Sarah looks at him shyly, "So… I kinda ran into your sister Ellie a little while ago…"

Chuck's face morphs into a look of abject fear, "Oh god! She didn't interrogate you did she? She came by to make sure I was following her nutritional program…"

Sarah chuckles at his spiraling, "Yes! She should be an interrogator for the CIA or something! But seriously, she was lovely and we really got on well. So I will forgive you for not facing her questions with me… for now!" She says with a wry, teasing smile.

Chuck smiles through his nerves, thankful that Ellie did not scare Sarah off with her bear-like hugs and penetrating questions.

"Well, since you survived my sister, sorry for that by the way… hopefully she didn't squeal or squeeze you to death, I was wondering if…" Chuck trails off nervously as he motions with his hands trying to spit out his question.

"What is it Chuck," Sarah asks curiously.

"Sorry, I am a crap communicator… what I wanted to ask is whether you would join us for dinner tomorrow night? We are doing a group dinner… my family, Morgan, Alex and Zondra and maybe even Carina are all coming. We would love it if you and your Mom came… so I could make it up to you for the wrath of Ellie," Chuck says with a nervous look and a self deprecating chuckle.

Sarah keeps calm on the outside as her heart leaps and she does a happy dance on the inside. She calmly smiles at Chuck despite her inner elation, "We would love to Chuck… send me the time and place." She thinks to herself, _maybe by then I will have gotten the courage to ask him about the kiss and what he wants from all this…_

Chuck's face lights up into the Bartowski grin, "Great! I'll send you the place and time!"

"Perfect," Sarah replies with a small smile as she looks deep into Chuck's eyes while thinking, _yep… this will be perfect…_

* * *

_**AN2: Yes, I did in fact start this chapter by teasing you all – did you really think I would make this all a dream! Sorry – it fit my evil plan and brought up a little plot point that will be tied up later. I have mentioned this to the reviewers – this has expanded as a story – so right now we are looking at 24 chapters total (including 2 epilogues). There are three drama strings in the story and two have been laid out here and the third has been subtly hinted at and will be the main dramatic point of the story. Next up is more drama and a second unofficial date. Hopefully the drama arc is well received after such a fun chapter (Ch 6), but the story must go on! Thanks again for reading and reviewing (and feel free to PM me with questions or in general – I'm not stingy – I am happy to hear from folks!).**_

_**Note: I plan on making Tuesday an update day (and if I am fast an additional update on Friday or Saturday) so look for updates then!**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own NBC or Nine Network… or much really.**_


	8. A Walk to Remember

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So to start – sorry about the teasing dream sequence… it will play a really small role at the end and it needed to be introduced and I thought it fit. I had an excellent review from a guest: Seattle and I can't reply directly so I will do it here! I love this kind of review that challenges my assumptions and logic – it really helps. This will not go to a very odd place and the drama introduced is not in fact the main dramatic aspect of the story. There is a ton going on and I think (if I do this right) it will come together into a really fascinating story. Now, Seattle guest made 2 great points – Emma in Athlete's Village and Ellie in the Gym. First – Ellie is part of Team Chuck (nutritionist) and as such I envision she would have access to the gym – not perfect, but I think the logic is fair. Now, you make an excellent point – security at the Village might prevent Emma from entering, but my ass covering thoughts are that she has a pass as part of Sarah's team - I see Sarah 'bending the truth' to get Emma full access as a trainer or an associate coach – not perfect, but I think that it works and is fair. And never worry about nitpicking – I love it and this review really helps, especially in this chapter. It was always part of the plan to add these dimensions, but keep with the story because as these aspects are resolved (rather quickly) the story will return to its essence which is a Chuck and Sarah meeting story. So thanks again and keep providing feedback – I really do appreciate any of your thoughts whether they are questions, concerns, criticisms or compliments! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Oh – italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I try to always PM reviewers.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Walk to Remember

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**7:40 hrs BST**_

After Chuck invited her to dinner the day had gone by rather normally as Sarah trained, trained some more and had various meetings in preparation for the Games. But as the day wore on and the next morning arrived her nerves and fears began to grow. She was excited… and nervous to spend more time with Chuck, but the confrontation with Bryce continued to nag at the back of her mind. She awoke the next day, the day of the group dinner, and could no longer withhold the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. After getting ready for the day she finally caved and called her best friends… she needed to tell someone her fears and honestly she needed someone to help prepare her for the coming dinner.

Sarah sat in her bed gnawing at her lip as she anxiously awaits Zondra and Carina to arrive for an all important 'pep talk.' She chuckles to herself as she thought, _well if I'm not thinking about Chuck I am worrying about screwing things up and now I get to add this 'lovely' feeling of worrying about his safety… yep I am officially really screwed up. _She sighs audibly, but before she could continue her inner monologue she was roused by a knock at the door.

Sarah quickly jumps to her feet and rushes to the door and finds the smiling, though tired faces of her two best friends.

"Zondra! Carina! Thanks so much for coming," Sarah says before grabbing their wrists and dragging them head long into the little Olympic apartment.

"Wow, easy their Walker! I need my hand for swimming!" Carina says as she mock rubs her 'abused' wrist as a teasing smile grows on her face.

Zondra chuckles, "What's so urgent? Let me guess this has something to do with world peace? No? Hum… maybe the geopolitical situation now facing Australia vis-à-vis changing technology?"

Sarah can only stare with her mouth agape at her friend, "Huh?"

Zondra holds a serious look before breaking into a mirth filled laugh, "Oh, Sarah… giggle… you should see your face! This is so about Chuck! But that was so worth it!"

Sarah drops her head slightly embarrassed by her teasing friend before she smiles and laughs, "Ok, you got me, but this is serious… I need you two…"

Zondra smiles, "We're here… so what is this about?"

Sarah steadies herself with a deep breath, "Well two things… first, Chuck invited me to a group dinner tonight and I need help! But more importantly, I think Chuck might be in danger…" Sarah's expression turns worrisome and Zondra and Carina instantly become serious as they guide Sarah to the couch.

"Well, start with the second thing, why do you think Chuck is in danger?" Zondra asks seriously as she worries for her friend and teammate.

Sarah ponders for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure he is in danger, but I have this really bad feeling in my gut that just won't go away. The thing is I saw this Bryce guy talking to Chuck yesterday and what he was saying was really, really cruel. It was all mind games, but I am not sure what the history is and whether he might go after Chuck… I really don't like this Larkin fellow. He makes my skin crawl!" Sarah says as she shivers visibly.

Zondra clinches her teeth, "Larkin is a giant douche, but he is a coward… but you never know. He and Chuck went to Stanford and Chuck has been dealing with his bull for years."

Carina has a thoughtful look as she comes up with a plan to help Sarah and make up for her 'mistake' trying to seduce Chuck. She raises her hand, "Hey, Sarah… I have an idea that could help."

"What's that?" Sarah asks with excited curiosity.

"Well, I have never met this Bryce, so I could 'run into him' and then seduce him in order to figure out if he has any plans to hurt Chuck. I could make up for my mistake and help Chuck at the same time," she says hoping Sarah will accept her help.

Sarah looks at her friend with compassion in her eyes, "Carina… I could never ask you to do something like that for me…"

"You don't have to ask, I want to help and don't worry I will string that jerk along for so long that I will be able to frustrate him and keep my virtue," Carina says with a wink.

Sarah and Zondra laugh out loud at Carina's jesting comment.

Zondra recovers, "Wow, I love you Sarah, but there is no way in hell I would ever intentionally go near that slim ball… Carina are you sure?"

Carina smiles slyly, "Yep, I have a new mission!"

"You really don't have to… but if you want to help it would really mean a lot to me…" Sarah says seriously.

"Consider it done; I'll watch out for your boy toy! Now what else do you need?"

Sarah smiles widely, "Well I need help to prepare and to… well, to not freak out tonight. Do you two have a little time between training?"

Both Carina and Zondra reply, "Of course!"

"We will both be there, but let's get started," Zondra says as the trio begins planning Sarah's wardrobe and mentally preparing her for the dinner.

* * *

_**Gym at the Aquatics Center (Olympic venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**1:40 hrs BST**_

Chuck had been at training for the last hour and was preparing to head off to the pool to work with his coaches and trainers. He was finishing up some light weight training when his little bearded buddy approached with a smile.

"Hey Chuck! This is so cool that I get to be here, behind the scenes in the Aquatics Center! Thanks so much for adding me to the team! You really don't know how much it means to be here and to be… trusted…" Morgan says seriously.

Chuck smiles at his little buddy, "Morg, you have been helping me for years and it is only right that you are here helping me at the end. You are a great Associate Training Consultant after all," he says with a chuckle.

Chuck smiles internally as he thinks back to Ellie's brilliant plan to 'incentivize' Morgan in order to get him to work harder and earn his shiny job title. And had it ever worked! Morgan put aside his mad work avoidance skills in order to earn the title and actually became a really useful member of the team, though his role was actually rather small. But he did make Chuck's life easier, which is priceless with all the madness of preparing for the Games.

Chuck smiles again at Morgan, "And you know we were all proud of you… and shocked that you passed the Olympic security screenings to be allowed into the Center," Chuck says as he trails off with a teasing grin as he takes a large sip from his disposable water bottle.

"Pfft, please! That security screening was nothing… but for once I didn't bomb an interview… it was about time really," Morgan says with a deep look on his face.

"Ha-ha, ya buddy! You picked a perfect time to nail the interview… at least this time you didn't hit on the interviewer… you don't want to end up on any more lists!" Chuck says with a wide, wry grin.

"Hey!" Morgan says with a smile, "I will have you know my interviewer was a 300 pound balding dude with a lisp… trust me I had no interest. Thank god it wasn't a hottie because I would have been dead and would have missed out on helping you out with your gear, schedule and keeping you fed and hydrated."

"As always, much appreciated buddy. I am going to head off to the pool, you mind giving me a hand with my stuff?"

"No problem," Morgan replies with a wide smile.

**Meanwhile…**

Jill had snuck through the locker room undetected. Bryce had a good plan, but he neglected to mention the extensive security around the Aquatics Center. Luckily, she had found a particularly simple security guard and flirted her way into the building after claiming she was part of the medical staff and forgot her pass and really needed to get to a meeting inside. After promising drinks later with the guard (that she had no intention of following up on) she had snuck in with the sedative. Once inside she made her way to a private part of the locker room where she began to prepare the benzodiazepine. She carried a medical kit that disguised the drug and allowed her to explain, if necessary, why she had needles and vials in her possession. Once settled in the locker room she mixed the powder in order to transfer it into a tasteless, colorless liquid. Once completed she transferred the solution to a 21 gauge needle syringe that was now ready to poison Chuck's water. She then changed from her medical staff disguise into work-out gear in order to blend in with the athletes and coaches.

She smiles cruelly as she heads out to the gym in order to watch her prey. She observes Chuck's conversation with that little bearded gnome before seeing her opportunity. Chuck and Morgan had taken some of their gear, but had left behind one bag and Chuck's water bottle. Sensing her opportunity, she walks calmly to the bottle and after a surreptitious look around injects the sedative into the bottle. Once complete she took a quick look before placing a tiny piece of scotch tape on the punctured bottle to ensure there was no evidence of foul play via a leak. After taking one final glance around the room she quickly walks out of the Aquatics Center.

As she left she said to herself, "Mission Accomplished."

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck begins his work with his coaches and trainers in the pool, while Morgan offers to go back to the gym and get his remaining gear.

Morgan enters the gym and quickly grabs the bag and water bottle. As he exits the gym he suddenly stops, "My buddy Chuck is a star now… no old water for him!" Morgan throws the bottle in the trash before heading off to grab him a fresh bottle… and maybe a grape soda for himself, on the rocks of course.

At the same time Jill reports to Bryce her success and both rejoice, not knowing the bearded little man had unintentionally foiled their dastardly sabotage. Who says Morgan Grimes can't save the day!

* * *

_**St. James's Hotel and Club **_

_**(Ellie and Mary's Hotel… and if you missed it Emma's Hotel)**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**18:15 hrs BST**_

Chuck should be tremendously nervous about dinner and seeing Sarah, what with their status still up in the air and his desire not to screw this up… whatever 'this' was. But instead of being nervous Chuck is simply excited… not only to see Sarah, but honestly to be ensured a meal of real food again. Ellie is amazing, but her diet left Chuck wanting. Sure it wasn't terrible, but the shakes and pre-planned high nutrition meals just did not seem like real food to him. He appreciates science as much as the next nerd, but he really wished it would stay out of his meals! She had yet to force him to use IV's or a feeding tube to prevent his constant complaining over his diet and he took that as a small win… though with Doctor Ellie on the case he was never sure what he would end up eating. Thankfully, tonight he would get a nice, juicy steak. His mouth waters at the thought of the wonderful food he plans on savoring, even if Ellie controls what sides he would eat. He knows he will have to be sneaky to get 'real' food when the competition starts so he has to enjoy one of his last opportunities at great food.

After a long day of training and meetings in order prepare for the Games Chuck was a little tired and looked forward to good food, good friends and a pretty Aussie companion. Chuck grabs Morgan as the pair headed off to Ellie and Mary's hotel. Once the Bartowski clan was collected they made their way in a Hackney cab to the group dinner at Hawksmoor.

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah had fully utilized her friends and Mom in order to mentally and emotionally prepare for the important dinner with Chuck. Between bouts of training and the seemingly endless meetings she was able to talk with her friends. For the most part Emma, Zondra and Carina provided simple support for Sarah in order to prevent her from freaking out and panicking. Beyond that they tried to impart a little knowledge on Sarah about dating that she missed out on due to her awkward high school phase and the unfortunate relationship shattering betrayal that derailed her from experiencing a normal healthy relationship. However, despite all the support Sarah was still nervous as she had next to no experience dating and now it seemed to her any mistake would ruin her chance at happiness forever. Yes, she was in fact having melodramatic thoughts that her friends and family desperately tried to defend against, but her neuroses were and are strong and would not be defeated easily.

Once Sarah, Zondra, Carina and Emma were all ready they met at Emma's hotel before hopping into a Hackney cab that took them to the Hawksmoor restaurant for Sarah's much anticipated unofficial date with Chuck.

* * *

_**Hawksmoor Seven Dials Restaurant**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**18:40 hrs BST**_

Chuck, Morgan, Ellie and Mary arrive at the restaurant via a cab and took in the sights, smells and sounds of the city. Their short time in London had quickly shown them how different this European city was to their native Burbank. Beyond the obvious old/historic look of much of the city, the restaurant demonstrates another unique aspect of London – narrow streets that look more like an alley in a large city like New York. Moreover, the Bartowski's (plus Morgan) were becoming familiar with the different appearances of restaurants in London with their small 'hole in the wall' entrances rather than having large entryways in stand alone buildings, which is more the norm in California.

They take in the front entrance of the Hawksmoor and look at the old brick buildings that surround them as they stand on the narrow, alley-like street. To the left of the Hawksmoor's brick arched entryway is another building that is directly connected to the restaurant, but with a white painted brick façade. The neighboring building stood out against the natural faded brownish brick color of the Hawksmoor building, which sits at the corner of the narrow Langley and Shelton Streets. At the restaurants entrance is a large and ornate set of two dark brown wooden doors and its frame. The door-frame was surrounded by a thin edging of thick glass that met the arched top and square sides of the entryway cut-out of the old brick building.

The group looks to the entryway with the simple Hawksmoor sign above. Chuck asks the group, "Shall we?" as he theatrically outstretches his hand inviting the group to enter the building.

Ellie and Mary smile back at Chuck as he quickly walks to the door and opens it for the ladies… and Morgan. They enter the restaurant excited to enjoy a very nice steak meal, the Hawksmoor's specialty. As they are seated they looked around and take in the Hawksmoor's unique ambiance. The dining hall is fairly large with an exposed brick ceiling and light brown hardwood floors that form a triangle slat pattern. The tables are lightly colored brown wood with small glass bowls with candles, which adds to the intimate lighting. But the most striking feature of the restaurant is the dark brown exposed columns that run down the center of the hall and at a few other points around the room. The columns are spaced and are connected at the top like a Roman aqueduct that reaches the exposed brick roof. At the top of the connected columns is soft lighting that illuminates the roof and creates a very pleasant atmosphere in this popular steakhouse. The group is led to their table by a server and they see the large wood bar that sits proudly at the far end of the room against the wall. They see the impressive liquor collection behind the large wood bar, which is fitting as the Hawksmoor is well known for not only its quality meat, but also for its quality cocktails.

They are quickly seated at a long narrow wood table, which is directly between the rows of columns that stand to their left and right. Chuck quickly inspects the ten place settings before holding out both Mary and Ellie's chairs for them, ever the gentleman. Once the ladies are seated, Chuck takes his place at the far head of table before reveling in the unique setting and feeling rather regal as the columns frame his place.

Very quickly the remaining guests arrive and Chuck rushes to stand in order to greet them, whacking his knee on the hard wood table in the process, which forces him to bit back a curse as he rubs his bumped appendage.

Carina and Zondra make it to the table first. Carina is wearing a very dazzling dark red party dress with just a hint of sheen to it. Zondra wears a more conservative white summer dress and a charcoal wrap. Both ladies look stunning as they approach the table.

"Zondra! Carina! So glad you could make it," Chuck says with a wide smile as he hugs both women before pulling out their chairs for them.

As he finishes helping Carina and Zondra he sees that Alex and Awesome are approaching.

"Devon! My man, how are you?" Chuck asks with a smile as he shakes Awesome's hand enthusiastically.

"Hey Chuck! Doing well!" Devon booms back.

Chuck then turns to Alex who hugs him quickly, "Good to see you again Chuck," she says with a smile before heading over and giving Morgan a fairly passionate kiss.

Chuck introduces everyone, while Morgan and Alex and Ellie and Awesome quickly pair off. As the welcomes and introductions were completed, Chuck looks up and sees an angel approach as Sarah and Emma gracefully walk towards the group. Sarah is radiant in a very classy light blue summer dress that is not too fancy, yet accentuated her captivatingly blue eyes. Her stunning beauty causes Chuck to suck in an unsteady breath as he fought to keep upright as he became mesmerized by her ethereal form. Although Chuck is distracted by Sarah's beauty, he does see Sarah's mother in her yellow, floral pattern sundress.

As the two blonde women approach, Chuck straightens up nervously as he attempts to make a good impression on Mrs. Walker. Chuck smiles at Sarah and Emma, "Sarah, thank you so much for coming… I gather this is your Mum?"

Sarah smiles back nervously at Chuck as she tries desperately to regulate her breathing. He looks amazing in his dark blue military style button down shirt and his sleek dark blue jeans and his signature Converse footwear. Sarah chuckles internally as she picks up on his affinity for his namesake shoes as she thinks, _Converse Chuck Taylors… Chucks! They just fit his personality…what a nerd! I love it!_

"So happy to be here Chuck! And yes… may I introduce you to my Mom, Emma Walker."

Chuck smiles widely as he surreptitiously wipes his hand on his jeans before shaking hands with Mrs. Walker, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Walker."

"Ah, a charmer I see! You call me Emma… is it Ok if I call you Chuck or do you prefer Charles?" Emma asks in her delightful Australian accent.

"Chuck is fine; everyone calls me Chuck Mrs. Walk… Emma. Well except for my Mom and Dad," he says as he smiles wryly at Mary.

Chuck brings Emma and Sarah over to Ellie and Mary who stand, "Emma, Sarah this is my Sister Ellie and my Mom Mary."

The four exchange pleasantries before they finish saying hi to the remainder of the table. Once these final sets of introductions have been completed, Chuck helps Sarah into her seat next to his at the far end of the table. Chuck looks up and notices that Mary and Emma are sitting together talking animatedly at the other end of the table, while Zondra and Carina sit together talking at the middle-left side of the table. They sit next to Sarah who is also on the left hand side of the table, next to Chuck near the end/head of the table. Meanwhile, Ellie and Awesome and Alex and Morgan talk excitedly on the right hand side of the long wooden table.

Conversations quickly and easily break out around the table as the group gets to know one another. There is essentially no awkwardness as conversations flow easily as the group laughs happily and talks amicably as they all look at their menus.

Discussions continue as the non-athletes receive their expertly crafted cocktails, while Awesome and Morgan discuss the merits of ordering one of the massive steaks listed on the chalk boards. These boards have different sizes of porterhouse, filet, chateaubriand and rib eye steaks listed in their gram or kilogram weight (big, big steaks). Some sizes were crossed off as other patrons exhausted certain sizes of steak.

The group discusses what to order and Ellie gives Chuck her nutrition speech, though secretly she is fine with a large protein feed before the Opening Ceremonies because it will be good and help his muscles repair as the Games begin. As they continue to talk about dinner Morgan notices the 'Loyalty to Beef' framed sign on the wall, which gets a good rise out of the bearded man and the group as they prepare for a great meal.

As they continue to talk Mary looks to Sarah, "So Sarah, I was curious how your training is going?"

Sarah smiles nervously, "Well, I have put a lot of time and work in at the pool and at the gym… we all have, it seems like we all live at the Aquatics Center! I honestly can't wait for this to start… the waiting is kinda the hardest part…" Sarah looks on hopefully, yet is nervous that she might have said something wrong… she desperately wants Chuck's Mom to like her. Of course deep down she knew why she so desperately wants Mary's approval, but her denial kept these thoughts at bay.

Mary smiles at Sarah, ""Of course dear, it is a tremendous amount of work just to prepare. You all should be very proud of yourselves and enjoy the Games… it will come fast and be a lot of work, but it will be over too soon, so enjoy your time."

Sarah exhales a deep breath she did not realize she was holding before smiling at Mary, "Thanks Mrs. Bartowski," she says and is followed by Zondra, Carina and Devon who also thank Mary for her kind words.

"Please, all of you kids can call me Mary," she says with a smile.

Emma then chimes in while looking penetratingly, yet kindly at Chuck, "So what is everyone competing in?"

Chuck looks nervously before starting, "Well Mrs. Wa… Emma, I'm competing in the 200 and 400m individual medley's (IM), the 200 and 400m freestyle and the 4x100 and 4x200m freestyle relays." He says before giving her a nervous half smile as Emma looks at him with surprise and respect.

Sarah then pipes in next, "Well Mom knows this, but if we are all talking about our events then I'm competing in the 100 and 200m backstroke, the 200m individual medley, the 4x100m medley relay and the 4x100 and 4x200m freestyle relays." She looks down shyly after her little list.

Carina goes next, "Well, I am not as showy as these two so I'm competing in the 200 and 400m individual medley and the 100m breaststroke for Sweden."

Awesome then smiles widely, "Guess I'm next! I'm competing for the great white north in the 200m individual medley against Chuck, the 100m freestyle, the 4x100m freestyle… also against Chuck and the 4x100m medley relay!"

Zondra then begins, "I am in the 100 and 200m freestyle, the 200m individual medley, the 4x100 and 4x200m freestyle relays and the 4x100m medley relay," she says finishing with a little smile as she sips her drink.

Mary pauses for a second, "Wait, so you all are competing in the 200m IM? So Sarah, Carina and Zondra you are all in the same event?"

"Yep," all three say with a smile.

"Morgan chuckles and speaks in a deep announcer voice, "It will be a grudge match! Friend versus friend versus friend… who will survive?"

They all look at Morgan who is smiling widely. They hold their blank looks for a moment before the table breaks into laughter at the little bearded man's commentary.

Emma wipes a tear form her eye, "Will we ever have a lot to watch then! I know Sarah is too modest, but we are really hoping for gold in the 4x100m free relay… how about the rest of you?"

"MOM!" Sarah nearly yells chastising Emma.

"Oh hush dear, I'm curious," Emma replies while looking at the young athletes before her.

"No problem Mrs. Walker," Awesome replies happily. "I hope to bring a medal home for Canada in my main event, the 200m individual medley!"

"Same," Carina says as she winks and smiles at Devon. Ellie scowls at Carina before linking her arm with Devon while shooting a penetrating look at Carina. Carina picks up the not so subtle message and nods in surrender to Ellie who instantly relaxes. Carina thinks, _another hot swimmer claimed… damn now I have to be good. Hum, maybe the bearded little gnome…_

Zondra smiles and begins, "Well… I'm hoping for gold in the 200m IM, but I have to go through these two first!" She says as she looks at Sarah and Carina with a wide, teasing smile. "Also, the 4x100m medley could be good and the other relays… our team is really solid." Zondra looks down at her hands, "Sorry, just excited is all and I can't really wait… I'm probably being too optimistic."

Sarah smiles at her friend knowing that Zondra is beating herself up and is worried that she's being arrogant. Sarah chuckles internally, knowing how good Zondra and Team USA are and if anything she was being modest. "Zondra! You Americans will have to leave the rest of us a few medals!" Sarah says in jest.

Sarah then looks at Chuck expectantly, "What about you Chuck?"

Chuck wipes his hands on his jeans nervously, "Well, I'm just hoping for a medal… not expecting much with all the talent out there," he finishes with a half-smile.

"Come on!" the table erupts much to Chuck's embarrassment.

Morgan starts, "DUDE! You are THE favorite in the 400m freestyle – you tied a world record buddy!"

Mary then adds, "And your relay teams are all very strong gold or medal opportunities."

Zondra continues, "And I have seen you in your other freestyle and medley training and you have a real shot at medals, if not gold in multiple events!"

Chuck raises his hands in mock surrender as Sarah and Emma look on surprised not only by Chuck's modesty, but by the skill everyone seems certain he possesses. He says, "Ok, Ok I give! Now that you have thoroughly embarrassed me can we order dinner? I am dying for some red meat."

Carina smiles predatorily, "Not yet… I wanted to ask about the picture!"

"Picture? What picture… you want a…" Chuck drops his head and begins turning beet red, "Oh, THAT picture."

Emma is a little lost, "Huh?"

Ellie whispers to Emma while Carina pulls out her phone and shows Emma the picture. Emma smiles and chuckles, much to Sarah and Chuck's horror. Sarah begs in her head, _please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything!_

"Well aren't you quite the looker!" Emma says with a teasing smile as both Chuck and Sarah blush red from embarrassment as the table erupts in mirth filled laughter.

The table jokes back and forth about the sexy Chuck photo before Chuck finally stops the fun, "Ok! I can't get any redder and I am dying for a steak so let's order," he says good naturedly, but he is pleading with the group.

Zondra laughs, "Fine! We need to feed the boys, but get used to the fun Chuck – you're famous now!"

Chuck drops his head theatrically as he hides his smile, "Ugh… I need a steak!'

* * *

_**Hawksmoor Seven Dials Restaurant**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**19:20 hrs BST**_

Dinner arrived and the group enjoyed their wonderful porterhouses, sirloins, filets and chateaubriand as they talked and enjoyed one another's company. They ordered a wide array of sides including heritage tomato salad, triple cooked chips, macaroni, roasted field mushrooms and an English lettuce and herb salad.

As the group relished their meals conversation pairs quickly developed. Mary and Emma quickly hit it off and began bonding over their pride in their children and their hard working husbands. They talked on and on throughout dinner as though they were old friends bring up subjects like their husbands absences from the Games and Emma even alluded to their many moves. After talking through dinner both came to the same conclusion, Chuck and Sarah seemed like a good fit. Besides getting to know one another Mary and Emma, with wide smiles on their faces, were not so subtly watching their children talk across the table.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Awesome continued to hit it off throughout dinner as they talked work, nutrition, their passions and their hopes and dreams. Between making googly eyes at one another, both Ellie and Awesome were watching Chuck and Sarah with peaked interest as they talked throughout dinner.

Alex and Morgan continued to get on well as they got to know one another better, while Morgan entertained her with his antics. They enjoyed their dinner and the light, fun and flirty conversations. However, they both found their attention often falling to their two best friends as they often watched with a smile as Sarah and Chuck talked throughout dinner.

During this time both Zondra and Carina talked while enjoying their meals. Like the others they too were watching the potential couple with peaked interest as much of their non-Olympic talk revolved around, as Carina called them, the 'love birds.'

Chuck and Sarah had a magical evening as they enjoyed their delicious food and the wonderful company, completely oblivious to the entire table secretly watching them. Through most of dinner the pair talked about their work beyond swimming.

"So Chuck, what do you do when you're not training?" Sarah asks with a curious look.

Chuck smiles widely, "Well I help out my Dad where I can with computers and electronics. Preparing for the Games takes a lot of time, but I make sure to pull my weight and earn my way… I never want anything just given to me… you know?"

"I do… so you get to use you degree and play with all that technology? That's great and sounds like a lot of fun!" Sarah says excitedly as she touches his forearm without realizing it.

Chuck smiles widely at her, "It can be a lot of fun… although, I prefer game design, but because of all the training I do I am not able to help Orion's Game design team." He decides not to tell her about the game he has been secretly developing and had an epiphany about the day before. Especially since she kind of became his character muse… _ya I better wait, might be awkward…telling her 'oh by the way Sarah I have been creating this game since Stanford and I made you the lead female character,' ya that would go over well, not!_

Chuck then adds, "Not important, so how about you?"

Sarah looks at her hands then looks at him with her sparkling blue eyes, "Well, I am doing work towards my Masters in classical music in Sydney… I might do my PhD as well, but I am not sure. I also work part time at the Sydney Opera House as a Creative Learning Associate Specialist. I help plan and facilitate the school tours and music lessons and programs for kids. I also teach violin in my spare time, well what little I have. My job at the Opera House is more temporary and I am still figuring out what I want to do… I love to play, but I also like to teach. So I have to figure out if I want to try to perform professionally or become a university professor or become a music teacher."

"Wow that is so cool!" Chuck replies excitedly.

"The only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to follow my Dad by working at Origin Energy… he's always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I love him, but I have no interest… and if I ever have kids I don't want to move them like I had too… its silly I know."

"Hey, it's not silly at all… your Dad's choices and sins are his and not yours… and you have every right to choose whatever life you want."

Sarah fights down her emotions, "Thanks Chuck… that's pretty eloquent"

"Hey what can I say, I am an articulate nerd."

Sarah laughs heartily, "That you are, though for some reason I think my father would call you a schnook… don't ask he is hard on people (_and on the guys I like_ she thinks)."

"Well if I ever meet him I will work hard to not earn the title of schnook!"

Sarah chuckles, "Good to hear! Um… will you excuse me I need to go to the loo."

As she says this Ellie, Alex, Carina and Zondra all say, "We'll join you."

Chuck, Morgan and Devon look on curiously as all the ladies make their way to the restroom. Morgan is the first to respond, "What is it with them all going to the ladies room together… its like wired into their genetic code!"

Both Chuck and Devon nod as the boys begin to chat while they wait for the ladies to return.

* * *

_**Ladies Room at the Hawksmoor Seven Dials Restaurant**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**19:57 hrs BST**_

Sarah stands next to Ellie, Zondra and Carina as they fix their make-up in the restroom.

Zondra pipes in, "So Sarah, it seems to be going well with Chuck."

Sarah smiles involuntarily, "It has been a lot of fun… I am just not sure where to go from here…"

Ellie smiles brightly as a brilliant idea comes to her, "I've got it! Chuck likes to take a walk after big meals and I know he would love the company!" Ellie finishes with only a little squeal.

Carina then adds, "That would be perfect! You could take advantage of him in an alley!"

All the girls give Carina a withering glance, "Just kidding, I bet it would be fun?" Carina says with a chastised smile.

Zondra rolls her eyes at Carina, "Sarah, it would be perfect… but he is shy so he will probably mention it and then you can ask to join him. It's perfect!"

Sarah looks at her friends nervously as she shakes out her hands to alleviate her stress… and dread, "Ok, I will give it a shot."

"Ok, let's head back out there!" Zondra replies as she drags Sarah back toward the restaurant.

* * *

_**Hawksmoor Seven Dials Restaurant**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**20:08 hrs BST**_

Once the ladies all returned to the table the conversations quickly started up once more as the dinner was quickly winding down.

Carina looked at her watch before announcing, "I am so sorry to eat and run, but I have a very important meeting that I can't miss. It was wonderful meeting all of you and I hope to see you all soon." Carina hugged and shook hands with the rest of the group before winking at Sarah. Carina Hansen thought to herself, _I have a very important meeting after all – the seduction of Bryce Larkin starts tonight! He won't know what hit him and then I can make sure Chuck and Sarah are safe._

After Carina departed for her 'mission' the group once again fell into an easy conversation. After a while Chuck looked down at his watch before addressing the table, mainly Mary and Ellie. "Um… is it Ok if I go for a walk?" He looks over at the rest of the table and explains, "I like to walk after a meal like this… it settles my stomach and I really enjoy walking around in cities like this."

Mary and Emma smile at Chuck as Mary gives him permission, "Of course Chuck, just make sure to be safe."

"I will."

As Chuck rises he looks deep within Sarah's eyes and desperately wants to ask her to join him, but despite his desire he cannot form the words.

Zondra, Ellie and Alex look at Sarah expectantly as Chuck rises, but Sarah is silent. Sarah is absolutely frozen, unable to utter the words she truly wants to say. Her mind screams – _Chuck do you mind if I join you? _But her fears and insecurities prevent the words from coming, much to her own chagrin. Zondra kicks Sarah lightly under the table, but even this cannot break her from her nervous stupor.

Chuck sighs slightly angry at himself for his cowardliness as he makes his way out of the restaurant.

Once Chuck is gone the girls instantly start in on Sarah.

"What the hell Walker! What about the plan!" Zondra calls out.

"You just had to ask honey, Chuck would love to have you join him… there was really no risk," Ellie adds in a kind, supportive tone.

"You need to go catch up to him!" Alex adds.

"I know, I know! I froze I just couldn't force myself to ask. Ugh… god I am so screwed up!" Sarah huffs exasperatedly as she bangs her head softly on the table.

Awesome and Morgan look on at the scene very confused. They look at their ladies who answer curtly, "NOT NOW!" With that both men wisely decide this is none of their business and decide to talk sports while the girls… converse.

Emma and Mary decide to interject after seeing Sarah's dejected head banging as they quickly guessed what the girls' original plan was.

"Baby girl, it has only been a few minutes you can catch him." Emma says.

"He said he was planning on heading toward the river so he is heading south, you can catch him he couldn't even have made it off Langley Street yet," Mary adds in a supportive tone.

Sarah shyly smiles, "Ok…"

Zondra waits a moment before yelling, "Go blondie! Now!"

Sarah jumps from her chair and runs from the restaurant as the staff and other patrons watch curiously as the beautiful young blonde women rushes from the restaurant.

* * *

_**Langley St. near Hawksmoor Seven Dials Restaurant**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 26, 2012**_

_**20:44 hrs BST**_

Chuck strolls comfortably down the narrow street as he looks forward to more sights once he exits the alley like confines of the brick buildings that surround him. The night air is cool, but comfortable as there is a slight summer breeze. The road appears darker than it should due to broken streetlights and the buildings blocking some of the remaining sunlight that has transitioned into an orange hue across the sky as the sun sets. Chuck can easily see, however, the shadows of the buildings create dark spots and an overall melancholy atmosphere as he walks south.

In the shadows Justin stands smoking a cigarette as he watches and waits for Chuck to fall into his trap. He takes a final long drag of the cigarette before flicking it into the darkness and exhaling the acrid smoke. He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves as he pulls on a black balaclava as he prepares to strike. His hands grip and squeeze the long steel pipe that he intends on using to cripple the unsuspecting swimmer.

"Too bad you ran afoul of Mr. Shaw…" he says to himself, remorseful at his task to destroy this young man's dreams. Justin steadies himself as he knows what will befall him if he loses favor with Shaw or his friends. He shutters, "Damn me and my stupidity!"

Chuck whistles a carefree tune as he unsuspectingly nears his attacker. He plays with his keys as he spins them on his finger to pass the time as he observes the city in all its splendor. He spins the key once more and it falls from his grasp. He huffs a chuckle before bending down to retrieve the keys. As he bends down, Justin lunges and swings the pipe, just missing Chuck's head as he unintentionally ducks out of its path as he reaches for his key.

Chuck lets out a yelp as he jumps forward and turns coming face to face with his masked attacker.

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah flies from the restaurant entrance at full speed and looks both ways before heading south toward the river. As she quickens her pace, which is just short of a run she plays out every scenario in her head. She thinks, _Should I play it coy or joking? 'Hey Chuck didn't think I would see you out here?' No… hum… maybe the truth, 'hey Chuck I was wondering if you wanted any company'… that could work…_

She is still playing over how she would interact with Chuck that she looks up and nearly falls over in shock. In front of her is Chuck deftly jumping from side to side avoiding vicious strikes from a masked attacker. For a moment Sarah is completely lost in fear and terror for Chuck's safety. She thinks, _what do I do? What do I do?_

As she remains frozen in place the attacker thrashes out just missing Chuck's head with the pipe in what certainly would have been a killing blow. Sarah's vision blurs as her breathing quickens as her rage displaces her shock. She rushes forward in a dead run, straight at the masked attacker. She utilizes her extensive experience to launch herself into a front flying kick that strikes the unsuspecting attacker in the upper chest and launches him to the ground.

_The hell is all this?_ Justin thinks as he rolls over and grabs the pipe as he tries to push air back into his lungs. He coughs as he stands, "Hell 'of a kick blondie, but you better run along before I get angry."

The masked man approaches Chuck, but Sarah blocks his path. The masked man swings at her widely with the deadly pipe. She dodges the strikes and begins to throw quick punches and kicks into the attacker's midsection. She smirks viciously as he realizes he is facing a skilled opponent.

He fanes attacking Chuck to the left, which causes Sarah to lunge to Chuck's defense, but this is a ploy. The attacker uses his fake-out to gain position on Sarah who has left herself defenseless. The pipe is raised high and begins its journey downward to Sarah's defenseless and vulnerable skull. Just before impact the pipe and attacker go flying as Chuck flag tackles Justin without any deference for his own safety as he saves Sarah's life. Both Justin and Chuck roll on the ground struggling as the pipe is lost. Justin gains position and ends up on top of Chuck. Chuck then grabs the lapels of Justin's jacket and lifts him above him as Chuck lays flat on his back. As the masked man Justin is lifted he is viciously hit by the pipe. Justin rolls off of Chuck and grabs at his split open and aching head before looking to see Sarah breathing heavily and holding the now bloody pipe. As he holds his now profusely bleeding head, Justin is thankful to be conscious and decides to flee. As his blood trickles to the ground he turns and runs away from the swimmers.

Sarah begins to chase the masked man now in a complete rage as she sees red, but she is stopped by a gentle hand grasping her arm. She wheels around and raises the bloody pipe in defense only to see Chuck's kind eyes. She freezes and drops the pipe, worried that she nearly hit Chuck.

Despite the situation Chuck looks at her deeply, "Are you Ok?"

"Me, you're the one who just got attacked… and… I almost hit you…" Sarah says near tears.

Chuck hugs her tight, "I am fine and you didn't hit me… you saved me. Thank you Sarah. Now, are you Ok," he asks while looking and touching her arms to see if she was hurt in any way.

Sarah shivers at the contact and replies softly, "I'm fine Chuck… you saved me too."

They share a look before they call the police. They wait in awkward silence until the police arrive so they can give their report. The police bag the evidence and take blood samples to be run against the criminal database. The Constable tells them it was probably a mugging, but because they are Olympic athletes (and the potential for an international incident) the crime lab would fast track the DNA test and find the attacker.

Chuck and Sarah finish their rather long talk with the police and decide to finish their walk, figuring they could protect each other until they return the Athlete's Village. As they walk Chuck summons all his courage and gently grasps Sarah's hand and turns her to face him as the pair stop on a London sidewalk.

"Sarah… do you want to go on a date sometime… a date away from the pool and apparently masked thugs…"

"Like a real date?"

"Ya, what do you have to lose? After the Games you will be at a Pacific Swim Meet in, in… Jakarta and in that moment you will wish you spent one night on a date with me."

"Ok…" Sarah replies shyly.

"Ok? Ok! So how about tomorrow? It is the Opening Ceremonies and I can't go because they last all night and I have events the next day," Chuck replies excitedly.

"I'm not going to the Ceremonies either so that is perfect. I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow." Sarah says quietly with a nervous smile.

Chuck smiles back, "It's a date."

Sarah smiles as they continue to walk hand in hand, "Ya, it's a date."

* * *

_**AN2: Lots going on here and I hope you like the direction of the drama – as you can see a lot has played out already and it sets up the Games and the villains' fall (coming soon). Next up, the first official date!**_

_**Disclaimer – don't own Hawksmoor and I have never been to London, but it seems like it might be good.**_


	9. First Date

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: This is the last chapter **_**before the Games begin_ (So don't freak out!)_. _So far i_**_****__t _has been a long road but keep in mind that based on my time line Chuck and Sarah have only known one another for 7 days – so there will be big relationship movement, but keep the time they have known each other in mind. As much as we all may want a fast courtship, the fact is with the Games coming and the fact they are just dating now don't expect ridiculous relationship leaps. I am really excited to add the swimming action next chapter and this will play a large role as the middle of this story, which will look at the 8 days of swimming events (July 28-Aug 4). Lots coming – more Chuck and Sarah, the villain drama will be resolved and the final drama arc and my (hopefully) griping conclusion. Thanks to everyone for all the support and for reading and reviewing – it really makes me smile!

_**Oh and Esardi asked a great question about the last chapter – the restaurant and attack are well outside of the Athlete's Village, which is why there was no security and the attack was feasible. Uplink2 also made a great comment about the canon reference in the final scene last **__**chapter**__** – that the episode 201 (Chuck vs the first date, where Chuck asks Sarah out for real as the project is coming to an end) reference was a little forced – this is very fair. Now he actual postulated the reason why I had Chuck try and convince Sarah to go on a date in his review, but it is important so I wanted to say something here. I did a lot in ch 2 to set up Sarah's psychology, but I did less of that in ch1 for Chuck. Chuck in this story is very interesting – no Stanford betrayal; however, I always pegged him as **__**slightly **__**shy and introverted and that his outgoing side comes from others – Bryce and Jill in canon at Stanford (PM or ask in a review if you want me to clarify this). So in this story he is a superstar that really does not comprehend that he is special. As a result, his shy nature and his limited experience relationship wise makes him feel similar to his canon persona – in a sense unworthy of Sarah – as such he feels the need to convince her to date him even though she was/is very willing to date him. The reference is still imperfect, but it does show an aspect of this Chuck that is important and that you need to keep in mind – both Chuck and Sarah's personalities and psychology will play a huge role in the remainder of this story. Thanks uplink and esardi - you're feedback and questions are much appreciated!**_

_**Also, a big thanks to 2old2write – caught some tense issues last chapter that I think I have fixed – sorry about that everyone – I work fast and edit this significantly, but I post faster than I probably should… I get excited and want to get it out as soon as it is 'ready**__**,**__**' even if I should sit on it and review it more… so all mistakes are my own as I am not abusing a beta. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and comments.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! And I always PM reviewers.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: First Date

**Previously on Chuck vs. the Aussie…**

"Sarah… do you want to go on a date sometime… a date away from the pool and apparently masked thugs…" Chuck asks Sarah in a nervous hopeful tone, feeling the distinct need to convince this angel to speak to him let alone go on a date with him. As he waits for her response his self doubt grows, yet his hope remains.

"Like a real date?" Sarah asks shyly.

"Ya, what do you have to lose? After the Games you will be at a Pacific Swim Meet in, in… Jakarta and in that moment you will wish you spent one night on a date with me."

"Ok…" Sarah replies shyly.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**7:40 hrs BST**_

Sarah arose to the sounds of her very annoying alarm clock as it blares loudly and shrilly throughout her tiny Olympic Apartment. She muses briefly in her sleep addled state, _Ugh! I need something… like a throwing knife to kill that stupid clock!_

She reaches out to silence the alarm clock and then wipes the sleep from her eyes before she remembers last night and a huge smile breaks upon her beautiful face. She thinks to herself, _last night was like a dream… or a TV show, but it was REAL! Chuck asked me out!_ She smiles brightly and tightly hugs her plush pillow as she happily snuggles in her sheets.

She sits in bed in a contented haze as she thinks about her walk with Chuck and not the panic inducing fight that has taken second stage in her mind to her impeding date with the curly haired American swimmer. As she happily ruminates on her previous night she is roused by a loud knock at her door.

Once she opens the door she smiles at her two friends, Zondra and Carina, who enter the apartment without pretense.

"What the hell Walker! You didn't call! So spill, what happened last night with Chuck!" Zondra says while looking on with excitement and curiosity dancing in her eyes as she watches the sleepy Sarah Walker.

"Ya, Sarah! What did you hook-up with Chuck or what?" Carina asks nonchalantly with a subtle grin and amusement dancing in her eyes.

Sarah instantly gapes at her friends, "I need coffee… it is far too early for an interrogation! And NO Carina! I did not hook-up with Chuck! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

Carina smiles, "Hey, I thought you might have decided to live a little and you could do far worse than Chuck."

Zondra chuckles, "She is right… about the 'you could do worse' thing. Now tell me what happened last night, while Carina makes coffee." Zondra shoots a look to Carina and Carina heads off to the little kitchenette to being making a dark brew.

Sarah smiles and sighs contently, "Well after the police left Chuck asked me out on a date!" Sarah's face betrays her hope and excitement as she nearly squeals with happiness.

"Good for Chuck, he finally mustered up the courage! So when are you going out?" Zondra asks curiously.

"Tonight! Neither of us can go to the Opening Ceremonies because they last till like 1 or 2 am and we both have events tomorrow. So he is going to take me out this evening, for tea (supper) I suppose and we can call it an early night so we can get a proper rest. I am so excited!" Sarah beams happily.

"That is so awesom… wait… back up a second, did you say after the police left?" Zondra asks with a scrunched up brow.

Sarah's smile falls into a more serious expression, "You caught that… I was kinda hoping you would miss that little detail…"

"WALKER!" Zondra drew out the syllables of Sarah's name demanding answers.

"Okay, Okay!" Sarah says as she raises her hands in surrender as both Zondra and Carina look at her seriously.

Carina hands Sarah and Zondra a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch with them.

Sarah sighs, "Before I start it is important that you don't tell anyone about this – not family, other friends, coaches, trainers or dates. Is that clear?"

"Yes," both Zondra and Carina reply in a worried tone.

Sarah once again takes a steadying breath, "Last night I caught up to Chuck and he was being attacked by a masked man." The other ladies gasp and Zondra covers her mouth with her hand as shock colors her features. Sarah then continues, "Now don't worry. He's fine, we are both fine. I interrupted the fight and we fought off the attacker before he could get a blow in… it was close though. The guy could have killed Chuck… or me. I kinda saved Chuck and then he saved me… he's a hero," Sarah says with a small smile.

Sarah then exhales a breath as she briefly relives that night and shutters at the thought of what might have happened. "The police are taking this really seriously because we are Olympic athletes, especially after that Winter Olympics incident years ago between the American figure skaters. So we have to keep this secret and out of the news until they catch the criminal."

"Ok… do you think it was Larkin?" Zondra asks.

"I don't know… we never saw his face but I whacked him hard on the head so if he's not hurt than it probably wasn't him, but you never know. Carina, did you see him last night?"

Carina smirks, "Oh ya! I met him later that night… I doubt it was him, but like you said he could be involved. He snuck off from his girlfriend and he showed a lot of interest… defiantly a 'winner' that one," Carina says (sarcastically) with disgust coloring her voice.

Sarah sighs, "Well I guess we will have to wait for the police to get the guy if it's not Larkin…"

Carina then looks confused, "Sarah I am not done seducing Larkin yet. I plan on finding out more and if he is involved or tries anything believe me I will know or find out, I promise you that."

"Thanks Carina, you're a good friend," Sarah says with a kind half-smile.

So will you and Chuck be safe?" Zondra asks.

Sarah replies, "The police plan on keeping an eye on us and Chuck called his team to inform them and one of his coaches is ex-military. Chuck has a wild idea he's a spy or something… weird I know, but this Colonel guy says he will have someone looking out for Chuck."

Zondra chuckles, "Well that sounds like the Colonel… and Chuck might be right… he is defiantly a drill sergeant! But he always came off very Agent-y if you catch my drift. Anyway, that's good you both have at least a bit of protection," Zondra finishes saying, thought the worry remains on her features.

Sarah chuckles, "Actually that's how Chuck described him too! Ok, now on to more important matters!"

Both Carina and Zondra look at one another with a concerned expression.

Sarah then smiles nervously at her friends, "I need help getting ready for my date!"

Both girls let out a deep breath glad that nothing else was wrong before chuckling at Sarah's nervous excitement… and priorities.

"Anything for you Kiwi!" Zondra says while laughing.

Sarah faux scowls, "I will let that one go, so can you too meet me at my Mom's hotel later today and help me prepare and find something to wear?"

Carina replies for both of them, "Of course, we will make sure you make an impression on Chuck tonight!"

* * *

_**Emma's Hotel Room at the St. James's Hotel and Club**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**16:40 hrs BST**_

After the three girls trained for most of the day they caught a cab in the early evening to Emma's hotel in order to prepare Sarah for her first official first date with Chuck… kind of a second first date if you will.

Emma, Zondra and Carina stood near the closet in Emma's room that currently contained dresses brought by Sarah, Zondra, Carina and Emma in order to provide a wide range of potential options for Sarah.

The three women stood side-by-side-by-side, watching Sarah as she paces nervously back and forth and back and forth again. They try mightily to hold back their mirth as they watch Sarah's nervous pacing as she talks to herself while occasionally nibbling at her lip or finger nails.

After chastising Sarah for the fifth time for biting at her nails, Emma decides to take action. She walks up to Sarah, who is in her own nervous little world, and grabs her by her shoulders. With her pacing blocked, Sarah looks up into her mother's eyes and sees Emma's supportive face.

"Baby girl, calm down and breathe. I promise everything is going to be fine," Emma tells her mildly distraught daughter. "Now are you sure this is going to be safe? After hearing about the attack are you sure this is wise?"

Sarah snaps from her nervous thoughts, "Don't worry Mom, we have both the police and a private contractor… or agent or something looking out for us. We will be safe and besides, I won't stop living just because of what happened. I can take care of myself."

"Ok if you are sure. Now, let's find you an outfit!" Emma says forcing a smile as she worries about her daughter's safety. Both Carina and Zondra smile widely as they bring forward a stack of cloths for Sarah to try on.

Sarah smiles weakly with her nerves clearly bleeding through as she looks at the significant array of options. She thinks to herself as she begins the 'fashion show,' _oh boy… don't freak out!_

After much debate and numerous outfits Sarah finally stops and looks at herself in the mirror.

Emma, Zondra and Carina look on from behind her at the beautiful dress that she's currently wearing. Sarah smiles widely as she covers her mouth with her hands. She looks back to her Mom and friends and happily declares, "This is it!"

The other ladies smile and Emma answers for them all, "it looks perfect Sarah… you look very beautiful."

"Thanks Mom…"

Carina smiles deviously, "Now let's get you ready!"

Sarah smiles back nervously, "OK…"

* * *

Any outsider would expect to see a girl like Sarah getting ready alone with confidence as she struts around the room in her expensive underwear as she does her hair, make-up and dresses herself. This was not the case nor was it the picture perfect scene that one might expect.

Despite her grace in the water and on land, she ran around the apartment followed by her Mom and friends as they helped her get ready and offered her advice. She did not look confident nor did she look poised as she rushed, panicked, did her make-up… and panicked some more.

Her entourage laughed at the comical picture before them as Sarah was in full freak out mode. They picked out her make-up, which was light and understated, yet added elegance to her beautiful face. They discussed how to do her hair in extensive detail and Carina lobbied for her to wear her hair up with two stainless steel chopsticks for her hair – both functional and a dangerous weapon in a sticky situation. Sarah decided to wear her hair down for Chuck this night, though she had to admit that Carina's idea would have been perfect on her night out to Castle with Alex where she 're-met' Chuck.

In the end Sarah was finally prepared physically for the date as she looked radiant in her dress with her make-up and hair adding to her immeasurable beauty. With the time remaining before the date Sarah talked with her Mom and friends in order to mentally prepare herself for her very important date.

* * *

_**Mary's Hotel Room at the St. James's Hotel and Club**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**16:40 hrs BST**_

Chuck arrives at Mary's hotel with Morgan in tow after a long day of training and team meetings. He enters the room and sees Mary and Ellie who both have concerned looks on their faces.

Chuck smiles happily and charmingly, "How was your day ladies?"

Ellie scowls at Chuck, "Oh don't give me that Chuck! After what happened to you last night we have both been worried sick! Were there any other problems or attacks? Were you safe?"

Chuck looks back and forth between Mary and Ellie before sighing loudly as he drops his head. "I am fine; I don't want you to worry about me. I told you the police are after the attacker and are providing additional security. Also, the Colonel (Casey) says he's tasked someone from 'work'… an 'Agent' or something to covertly watch out for me… whatever that means. Anyway, with Casey's shadowy Agent or whatever he is I am safe and no one is going to get to me so please don't worry over nothing. It was probably just a mugging and all these precautions will be for nothing… OK?"

Both Ellie and Mary let out a breath together as they calm down, though they continue to worry about the situation.

Mary looks at Chuck, "Ok Charles, we just worry especially after what happened. Thank god Sarah made it to you when she did…" Mary then shutters as she thinks about what could have been if not for that strong little Aussie.

"She did and we are both fine… so don't worry."

Both Ellie and Mary nod and smile slightly at Chuck and his brave response to this difficult situation.

Chuck raises his hands and smiles, "Ok, good! Now... Ellie, Mom don't freak out. Remain calm, I have some news…"

Before Chuck can answer Morgan comes barreling in from the other room in the large hotel suite, no longer able to leave the Bartowski's to discuss the 'attack' sans Morgan. Morgan leaps into Chuck and wraps his arms and legs around Chuck from the side. Morgan smiles at Mary and Ellie from his perched position on Chuck before happily declaring, "Chuck's got a date!"

"What? Sarah?" Both Mary and Ellie say as one as their shock turns into excited smiles.

"Way to go Chuck!" Ellie says happily with a beaming smile. "Oh god! What are you going to wear?"

Chuck just replies nervously, "Uhhh…"

"Come with me Chuck and we'll figure it out," Ellie says before pushing Morgan from his awkward side hug position on Chuck before dragging her little brother along to find an outfit. Morgan rubs his backside as he hits the ground after hurricane Ellie knocked him from the Chuck tree, "Hey! You could have asked me to get off of Chuck! You didn't have to throw me Ellie," Morgan yells to Ellie as she drags a shell-shocked Chuck to the bedroom to sort out his attire for the evening.

As Ellie rifles through the closet, Chuck sits perched on the bed kicking his feet nervously, while Ellie looks through some of his cloths. "So what are your plans for tonight Chuck?" Ellie asks while sorting through the non work-out cloths Chuck had left at the family's hotel due to the lack of need and space at his Athlete's Village apartment.

"I wasn't entirely sure… any ideas?"

"Well if you are taking her out for dinner I scoped out a few healthy restaurants that would fit your diet." She thinks for a moment, "Amaya Bar and Grill - great Indian food, which London is known for with the large Indian expat community. Hum… ah I have an idea! After dinner you could take her to the London Eye on one of the private capsules! It will be so romantic… in fact Devon took me so I would know," Ellie says before blushing slightly.

"Ok, what's the London Eye?"

"It's that big white Ferris wheel thing down by the river… and I know you are scared of heights, but suck it up little brother because it will be worth it! Then you can take a walk in Jubilee Park and along the Thames next the London Eye before heading in for the night! It will be perfect."

Chuck ponders her idea for a moment, "Thanks Ellie that does sound perfect."

They then discuss clothing options as Chuck wanders about the room nervously. They go over Chuck's many nerves and concerns during this brother-sister therapy session, which ends as Ellie decides on Chuck's attire for the evening. Chuck starts to complain, but Ellie cuts him off.

Ellie looks at Chuck penetratingly, "Do you like this girl Chuck?"

"Of Course, you know that Ellie… Sarah seems… special…"

Ellie smiles widely, "Good! Then you, my brother are going to step it up a notch tonight! And no more complaining! I'm a girl, I know what girls like! So mush!"

Ellie ushers Chuck to the bed and lays out his outfit for him. Although Chuck sort of feels like a little kid being dressed up by his mommy, or sister in this case, he has to admit Ellie seems to have picked out quite the outfit.

Chuck thinks to himself while he changes, _I hope Sarah likes it…_

* * *

_**Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**17:30 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah both made their way back to the Athlete's Village, not realizing they were in fact at the same hotel talking with their friends and family in preparation for their evening together.

Chuck ran back to his little apartment before texting Sarah a meeting place in the main square of the Athlete's Village. After straightening his clothes and checking his appearance he made his way to meet Sarah.

Sarah arrives at the designated meeting place first and stood nervously playing with her hands as she awaits Chuck's arrival.

Chuck made his way out of his building and as he approaches the meeting place he sees Sarah waiting nervously with her back to him. He smiles nervously as he heads toward her.

When he gets close he gently calls out "Sarah" in order to avoid scaring her and to avoid facing her ninja like wrath.

"Hey Sarah! It's good to… see… you…" Chuck trails of mid sentences as his breath is taken away as she turns to face him with a smile.

He is completely lost as he looks at her and thinks to himself that there has never been a more beautiful person. Before him Sarah stands with her shimmering blonde hair parted to one side and flowing with a slight curl down to her silky shoulders. Her make-up is light, but adds a smoky dimension to her stunning eyes and her delicate features. Chuck continues to look on adoringly as he tries desperately to remember how to breathe. Her dress is a deep purple and is form fitting and knee length. It has small straps across the shoulder and is V shaped across her chest, which shows a little, yet respectable amount of her stunning cleavage. Chuck can see that both the shoulder straps and below the bust are subtle matching purple weaved designs that add a touch of class to the simple, yet elegant dress.

Chuck sucks in a stuttering breath before uttering softly with pure truth, "You are so beautiful."

As Chuck was fighting to re-learn how to breathe, Sarah was having a similar response to Chuck's appearance. As she turns around and takes in the sight of Chuck's well defined form her knees instantly go weak and she fights mightily to stay on her feet as her insides turn to goo. Before her Chuck stands in a very well cut black suit that seems to be tailored perfectly as it tapers at his waist and shows off his strong and broad shoulders. He wears a dark blue and charcoal grey pinstripe dress shirt with an open/unbuttoned collar and no tie. To finish off his ensemble, Chuck wore shiny black oxford style dress shoes, begrudgingly leaving his patented Converse's behind for the night. As she looks at him adoringly her heart begin to race as she takes in his rather suave and confident looking appearance.

She hears his declaration of her beauty and she instantly blushes and looks at her high heeled feet before shyly smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Chuck. You look very dapper yourself."

Chuck smiles back and both begin to see that despite their appearances they are both rather nervous… and excited.

Chuck smiles his special grin at her before extending his arm, "Shall we?"

Sarah smiles and links her arm with his.

"So, where are we going Chuck?"

"Ah, but that is a surprise Miss Walker," Chuck says with a cheeky grin.

"You should know I hate surprises, but I will make an exception for you and not torture… or tickle the secret out of you!"

Chuck smiles widely, "Why thank you, I never like to start a date off screaming like a little girl."

They look at each other seriously for a moment before breaking into laughter as they walk toward a cab and the rest of their date.

* * *

_**Amaya Bar and Grill**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**18:05 hrs BST**_

They arrive at the restaurant and look up at the brilliant white stone building in awe as they take in the long building, which is connected to another white stone building on the left and a large brown brick building on the right. The restaurant's building has 2 stories of tall multi-segmented, white paned windows, but the aspect that truly set it apart from its surroundings is the eight Greek inspired columns in brilliant white stone. The columns run beyond both the first and second floor windows all the way to the roof of this seemingly Parthenon inspired building with its ornately carved square roof. There are mini-column designs carved between the large support columns that were inset into the building and the top of the roof. They then look at the arched doorway and the dark green trim that forms a half crescent paned window above the square entryway.

They read the sign above the entryway that says 'Halkin Arcade' before seeing the vertical lettering spelling out Amaya, which is next to of all things a Starbucks sign. Chuck and Sarah chuckle at the sign and at the fact that these Seattle coffee shops are indeed everywhere! They link hands and walk into the entryway and move toward the restaurant ready to enjoy their meal.

Once inside they were led to their table and took in the very modern Asian inspired ambiance of this Michelin rated restaurant. They walk past the bar area, which is darkly lit and very modern with bright red and black accent coloring. Between black segmented pillars outside the bar area is a thin bar table and above the table are long strings of dangling beads and clear crystals similar to those found on a chandelier, which frames the bar area and the modern looking black and white bar. They continue to walk on the brown hardwood floors between the bar and a row of light taupe colored square pillars with dining tables between them at the windows of the restaurant. They are led into the main dining area and see a large vaulted skylight and at the far end of the room a large impressionist painting of a river and an Indian town (including an elephant) in pastel colors of blue/turquoise, green, pink and golden brown sand colors. They continue to their right around to the other side of the wall that houses the bar. They are then seated at a round table between two light taupe pillars. There are black stripes down the wall next to the table that are separated by vertical strips of beige clay brick, which gives the restaurant a very modern posh look.

Chuck holds Sarah's chair out before asking, "What do you think?"

"It looks very nice Chuck, but we will see how the food is!"

"Well it should be good and it doesn't go against my diet so that's a plus. Honestly this is an Ellie recommendation… I wanted this to be perfect…" Chuck says with a nervous smile.

Sarah smiles with a hint of a blush, secretly ecstatic that Chuck cares enough to ask Ellie for advice. "Don't worry Chuck, I am glad Ellie helped."

Chuck let out a breath and smiles relieved Sarah is so kind. The waiter approaches and the pair orders after getting a little advice from the servers. The restaurant does not have 'main' dishes, rather there are smaller portions and you order multiple dishes to share with the group. The waiter recommends that 6-8 dishes would be the right amount of food for the couple. Chuck and Sarah agree on 8 dishes including roast broccoli with yogurt, prawns in coconut sauce, king scallops, tandooori black pepper chicken, lobster, oysters and shrimp and scallops done three ways a few vegetarian dishes including salads and of course lots of naan, paneer and rice.

The dishes arrive as they are cooked and in the meantime Sarah and Chuck talk comfortably. Chuck then decides he must broach the topic of the attack. "Sarah, I want to apologize for putting you in danger last night… you should not have put yourself at risk."

Sarah looks at Chuck intensely, "Chuck you are so nice to apologize, but that was not your fault and I would never let you get hurt to save myself. It turned out alright, but it was not your fault, Ok?"

"Ok, but I am talking to Colonel Carey tomorrow and I am going to get him to have his guys watch out for you too. And no arguments about this, I want you safe too. I will get him to do it even if you are in Casey's words 'a damn foreigner.' It is still better that what he calls the Chinese and Russians!" Chuck says with a laugh.

Sarah chuckles and smiles at Chuck, but deep down she is near tears as she is emotionally touched by how far he is willing to go to keep her safe. She shakes it off and smiles again, "I gather he ain't a fan of Commies then!"

"Nope, he is a red blooded American and he has a picture of President Reagan in his office and I suspect on him at all times… no joke… he is a scary guy… loyal, but scary." Chuck says with a contemplative look on his face.

Sarah nods her head, "Well then good thing he is watching out for you."

Chuck smiles softly and corrects her, "Us… he will be watching out for us."

Sarah beams at the comment as the first of the food arrives distracting from the intimate moment.

Their food arrives in waves and they enjoy the flavors of the Indian fusion cuisine as they talk and learn more about one another.

Suddenly Chuck softly laughs for no reason causing Sarah to look up at him curiously.

"What?" Sarah asks with a small curious smile, amusement dancing in her eyes as she takes another bite of naan (flat-bread).

Chuck looks up in surprise, cursing to himself, "It's nothing," he says nervously as he returns his attention to his food.

Sarah looks at him with a powerful, yet supportive gaze, "Please… what were you thinking?"

Chuck was going to tell her it wasn't important, but as he looks in her eyes and sees her pout ever so slightly he can't bring himself to dismiss her. "I just can't believe that I am here… with a girl like you…"

Sarah smiles slightly and tries to keep a serious look as her heart begins beating faster, "What do you mean a girl like me?"

Chuck drops his fork and leans back in his chair a wry smile growing on his face, "You're really going to make me say it… aren't you?"

Sarah just smiles back as she tilts her head adorably waiting for his reply.

"Fine, have it your way Miss Walker." Then Chuck's playful tone turns serious as he says, "I can't believe I am here with a girl like you… or more precisely a women like you. Who is smart, funny… and breathtakingly beautiful… and you can stop me whenever this gets to be too much!" With his last comment returns to his playful and wry tone as he chuckles while secretly praying he has not made Sarah uncomfortable.

Sarah is blown away by the heartfelt response. She was expecting him to be thinking of a funny story, maybe some more of Morgan's antics. But the absolute truth and kindness in his words were causing a shiver to rush through her body as her heart flutters as she stares deep within his big brown eyes.

She forces a smile to her face as she battles down her tumultuous emotions she is feeling until she is able to respond in a voice just above a breathy whisper, "That's so sweet Chuck."

Chuck can see her battling her emotions and decides to lighten the mood. He smiles wryly, "Sweet? Once again, golly gee thanks for making me feel like I am eight!"

Sarah cannot hold back as she laughs happily, secretly thankful that Chuck knew what she needed better than any other guy she has ever met.

She smiles sweetly, "I'm the lucky one Chuck… you are fantastic…"

Chuck sucks in a deep breath before smiling widely as they continue to share the wonderful food as it arrives at the table.

Chuck smiles through a bite of rice as he finds a topic to follow their rather deep moment, "So are you sorry to be missing the Opening Ceremonies?"

Sarah smiles widely, "You know I would be… but I am having much more fun here than I would have had watching that show and ruining my chances tomorrow."

"Me too," Chuck replies truthfully. "Besides I have Morgan recording the whole thing so I can watch it later. I also really don't care for the attention… I just want to get in the water and have some fun and maybe if I am lucky win a medal or at least have a good showing."

"Well from what I have heard you are far too modest. Everyone thinks you are going to do so well… you should have more faith in yourself Chuck… I think you are going to do great," Sarah says before smiling shyly and blushes slightly.

Chuck is surprised by her open comments and smiles crookedly, "Well I know you are going to do great. So, what is your day like tomorrow?"

Sarah smiles widely as she thinks with rapt excitement about tomorrow, "I have one event tomorrow the 4x100m freestyle. We have heats at 12:11 am and then the final (medal race) at 8:32pm… I am so excited! What do you have tomorrow?"

Chuck bounces a little in his chair as he smiles excitedly like a child at Christmas, "I have two events, the 400m individual medley and the 400m freestyle. I have heats at 10 am and 10:52 am and if I do well and qualify for the finals I compete at 7:30 pm and 7:51 pm… so I have a busy day too!"

Sarah's eyebrows raise a touch, "Wow that is a busy day!"

"Yep! Um… I was wondering… would you mind if I watched your events? You know… for support?" Chuck says with a nervous, yet hopeful smile.

Sarah's eyes drop to her food for a second before she looks into his eyes and replies, "Yes… I would love the support… but only if I can watch your races too…"

Chuck beams a Bartowski grin at her and says, "Of Course!"

They share a smile before finishing up their meal.

As they prepare to leave Sarah asks curiously, "So what's next?"

"Ah, it is still a secret… trust me Sarah."

As they exit the restaurant hand in hand Sarah thinks uncertainly to herself, _I do…_

* * *

_**The London Eye, Cupids Capsule**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**20:30 hrs BST**_

"So where are you taking me Chuck!" Sarah whines and pouts adorably trying to break Chuck's iron resolve.

"Bah, bah, bah this is my secret and your very powerful and cute powers of persuasion will not work on me!" Chuck says in an exuberant voice as he smiles widely.

"Don't make me seduce you Chuck Bartowski!"

With that both stop walking and freeze. Sarah thinks to herself, _Oh I did not just say that! Maybe he didn't notice… damn he definitely noticed… well this is a little awkward…_

Chuck sputters as he tries to breath as he imagines how utterly defenseless he would be against the onslaught of the very beautiful Sarah Walker if she chose to seduce him. He shakes his head and tries to push the blush down as he grabs her hand, "We should hurry… we don't want to be late for my surprise!"

Sarah smiles back thankfully as she follows Chuck as they walk past the greenery of a park. She looks up and up and sees the massive white Ferris wheel that is the London Eye. She thinks, _how cool would it be to see the city from way up there… maybe another time…_

Chuck notices her look of wonder as she looks up at the imposing London Eye and he smiles widely. He thinks, _it looks like Ellie was right! This is going to be perfect! _

Before she has a chance to realize where she is Chuck is handing off his pass to the London Eye. She turns to Chuck, "Chuck this is too much! This is probably expensive and I don't want you wasting your money!"

"Sarah, don't worry I want to do this… you are worth it… and the view is suppose to be incredible!" Chuck replies with a boyish smile.

Sarah blushes and tires to look away, "Ok Chuck," she says as her heart flutters once more. She thinks to herself, _this is definitely the best first date ever!_

They wait their turn and then are ushered into the panoramic glass and white painted metal capsule that is rather egg shaped. Inside the capsule is an oval wood table with a whicker basket on it in the center of the capsule. The inside is a giant oval space with a cacophony of glass that curves inward leaving them in a glass bubble. There are two stainless steel hand rails that run around the entire oval space at about waist level. Sarah looks around in awe as she waits for additional passengers to join them. She is surprised when the door closes and they are left alone in the capsule.

"Um… Chuck I thought that these take heaps of people, not just two?"

"Well… ah… yes… normally, but this is not one of the normal capsules. This is a private capsule… I'm sorry if you don't like it I just didn't want to risk other tourists ruining our view…" Chuck stammers out nervously.

"Don't worry Chuck; I prefer to have my date all to myself anyway. So what is the capsule called anyway?" Sarah asks curiously as she looks outside.

Chuck instantly blushes deeply.

Sarah looks toward Chuck and notices his reaction as the capsule slowly begins to rise, "Are you Ok Chuck? What is it?"

Chuck takes a deep breath as he fights down the blush as he mumbles almost inaudibly, "it's called Cupids Capsule…"

Sarah cannot hear him and asks, "What was that?"

Chuck signs and rubs his temples, "Ok, don't freak out, it is called Cupids Capsule… it was the only way I could get a capsule for just the two of us…:"

Sarah's has a mischievous grin grace her otherwise innocent looking face, "So Chuck, what were you planning on happening up here that requires all this privacy?" She has a predatory lilt to her tone, _apparently I have been hanging around with Carina for too long… but his reaction will be so worth it! He is so easy to tease!_

Chuck instantly coughs and sputters as he again turns very red. "Oh god Sarah I did not mean it like that… I am a gentleman and I would never push you or take advantage of you… I am sorry… I am not like that… (sigh)… I understand if you want to leave… well you are kind of trapped, but I will leave you alone…" Chuck rambles until he is speaking in a rather dejected tone as he looks at his feet embarrassed and a little ashamed.

Sarah cannot hold in her mirth as she bursts out laughing. She thinks, _oh wow! He is so cute when he rambles. That may have been a little mean… hum, I will have to make it up to him._

When Chuck hears her laughing he raises his head so quickly that he swears he hears a crack as he looks on very confused at Sarah's hysterical visage.

Sarah's face is very red as a tear streams down her rosy cheeks as she fights to regulate her breathing, "Sorry… Chuck… I was just kidding… but your face was so funny!'

Chuck blinks twice before a smile begins to appear. He then faux pouts as a small smile overtakes his face as he jokingly says, "Oh you are just awful aren't you! Are all Aussies this cruel and take advantage of poor unsuspecting American boys!" He holds a serious look before he joins her in deep laughter.

"Ok, Ok you got me and that was a good one." Chuck says as he stifles a final laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that Chuck, I think I may have been hanging around with Carina for too long!"

She expects a response, but one does not come. She looks over at Chuck worried that he took offense to her joke, but finds that he is frozen in place. She tries again, "Chuck?"

Chuck snaps from his reverie and is a little jumpier than normal as a small bead of sweat makes its way down his forehead. She looks at him in confusion before looking out at the improving view of the city. And as they rise it suddenly clicks in her mind.

"Chuck? Are you afraid of heights?" She asks gently, concern tinting her voice.

"No… not afraid, terrified is more like it…" Chuck says before gulping and closing his eyes tightly with a grimace on his face.

"Chuck, why did you bring us here if you are terrified of heights?" Sarah asks in a supportive tone.

"I thought you would like it and that maybe I wouldn't freak out… I was wrong." Chuck says nervously.

Sarah smiles, "Look at me Chuck." When he does she looks deep into his eyes, "You will be fine here hold my hand and I will take care of you."

Chuck takes her hand and can feel himself relax, "Thanks Sarah… I feel… better."

"Don't worry Chuck, just enjoy the view… and the company," Sarah says with a smile that Chuck happily returns.

They stand at the edge of the capsule and look through the glass as the sights improve as they get higher and higher. Chuck then gentle pulls Sarah to the table.

"Part of the deal for the capsule was a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolate truffles. Now, I figured we could save the champagne for after our events, but we could have a little desert," Chuck says with a smile.

Sarah nods excitedly, "Ooh! I am a sucker for lollies and chocolate! Especially chocolate croissants, but this will do!"

Chuck files that little fact about Sarah away before he smiles and feeds her a chocolate that causes her to moan happily, while causing him to blush senselessly.

After sharing some more chocolate they made their way back to the glass as they take a full circle of the capsule taking in the breathtaking views of the London skyline.

As Sarah takes in 'Big Ben' and Parliament and the overall spectacular view from their skyward position she gasps out, "It's so beautiful!"

Chuck replies in a soft voice, "I know."

She turns and sees that he is not looking out at the city, but is staring at her with a small smile. She instantly blushes and looks to her feet as she thinks, _he really is perfect isn't he?_

Their eyes meet once more and from the top of the London Eye and they share a gentle, yet powerful kiss as they are framed by the setting sun and the picturesque view of the London skyline that neither is paying attention to at the moment.

When the kiss finally breaks Sarah steadies her breathing before smiling widely, "So this was your evil plan Mr. Bartowski?" Her voice is wry and teasing and brings a happy grin to Chuck's face.

"No, but I think I can suffer through it," he says as he leans in and captures her lips in another gentle embrace that Sarah happily loses herself in as they continue their journey.

* * *

_**Jubilee Gardens along the Thames River**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 27, 2012**_

_**21:42 hrs BST**_

The magical ride on the London Eye ends and they exit the capsule holding hands with happy smiles on their faces.

"How about a short walk through the park and then I will take you home, we both have a big day tomorrow and we need to get some rest," Chuck says as he looks into her mesmerizingly blue eyes.

"Ok," Sarah says as she walks hand in hand with him towards the Thames River.

As they walk down a path with a view of the river Sarah suddenly breaks the contented silence, "Thank you Chuck… for all of this. I was really nervous about tomorrow and this great date really took my mind off all of the pressure… this was the perfect distraction."

They share a look and Chuck smiles his special grin, "My pleasure."

After walking in silence for another moment Chuck asks, "You ready for tomorrow?"

Sarah signs, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be… you?"

"Same," Chuck replies with a half-smile. He adds, "You are going to do great you know…"

Sarah smiles as he comforts her before she replies, "You will too."

They share a sweet smile before their lips meet for one final time this night as they share a gentle, yet passionate embrace in the shadow of Jubilee Park, the London Eye and the Thames.

As the kiss breaks their eyes remain closed as their foreheads meet. Both are thinking the exact same thing:

_I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings…_

* * *

_**AN2: Up next is Day 1 of the Games and both Chuck and Sarah compete! In medal events no less! So next chapter will be fun and there will be two really big developments! Yes, that is all I will say and sorry I don't want to give it away, but it is a big chapter and I am excited to write it now that it is finally here (I may give a hint to reviewers - not sure though). Thanks for sticking with this and as always I love to hear from you – reviews and PM's really push me to work harder and faster and help me improve as I learn this whole writing thing!**_

_**Also, in this chapter they go out to dinner – it is Ellie approved (nutritionist), but I get that this is very close to the Games to eat out – they do have to eat, but this may require a bit of whimsy… I'm not a swimmer/Olympian so not sure if this is believable (though I did do a lot of research and the food content seems fair based on the menu) – let me know what you think because I am really curious.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – I do not own Ayama Bar and Grill or the London Eye, yet I continue to provide free advertising… damn research now Australia and the UK are on my travel list… sigh. **_


	10. Day 1: Versus Gold

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: It is really unfortunate that some authors are leaving stories abandoned – so I will once again make this very, very clear – I really feel a connection to these characters and I really dislike the not knowing that comes with abandoned stories. So I can promise you all that I WILL NEVER abandon a story – ever. I get that life can get in the way, which is why you only see Chuck vs the Aussie and not my other 9 ideas being posted – I will not start something that I am not certain I will finish – you may not know me, but I promise this will be finished (Also I have a one shot and a 4 chapter story planned that will be done. Then I will reassess the desire for new stories before starting my next long project). So if you are on the fence – you need not worry this will be completed, if only for myself. Sorry for the rant, but it seemed to be vital after recent events (sorry to vent). **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter – it is a big one in terms of plot and launches us into the Games – you have waited a long time and put up with the buildup of the story so I really hope you like this next stage of the story and my final arc. It also happens to be by far the longest chapter of this story – caught me a little by surprise, but instead of breaking it up I stuck to my plan. There might be one other chapter of this length, but this will be a bit of an anomaly.**_

_**Huge thank you to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no betas harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

_**Finally, I realize what today is (9-11) and almost did not post this out of respect, but I made a commitment to post on Tuesday's if possible – so hopefully this can lift some spirits. I would recommend Supesfan18's 'Chuck vs The Day That Changed Everything' as a great on-going story relating to this day – be warned it is sad and emotional, but so very well done and worth a read. I like to read a happy one shot after a tough/emotional story and may I recommend quistie64's Wonderful Tonight – it has nothing to do with today – it is just a great spirit lifting story.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Versus Gold

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**6:40 hrs BST**_

Sarah woke in her little Olympic apartment with a huge smile on her face as she sits in bed thinking of the magical evening she spent with Chuck. She's ecstatic as she sits in bed after the best and most restful night's sleep of her young life. It's surprising she was even able to sleep with all the excitement of the Games and the date. Something about Chuck seems to set her at ease and she fell into a perfect, regenerative night's sleep. As she hugs her white pillow she compares her evening with her, admittedly limited, past first date experiences. She smiles once more and thinks, _No one has ever tried so hard to make me comfortable and happy… I didn't even realize that guys could be that selfless. Dinner was SO GOOD, but the company was so much better. Chuck is so… different… he is shy, yet he is so charming and brave. And that kiss! Oh my god it was perfect! I could feel the electricity of his touch and the passion, yet I could also feel how respectful he was. He really is a catch. He faced his fears just so I would have a good time..._

Her breath catches as the realization of what this all means becomes clearer to her and if she was honest with herself it really started to scare her. Not only how much she already cares for Chuck, but also how much Chuck seems to care for her. Her doubts begin to surface once more, _He is so perfect… do I really deserve him? More importantly, is it fair to force him to put up with someone as broken as me?_

Sarah let out a deep sigh before her spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She glides to the door and finds the smiling face of her mother. Sarah instantly pulls Emma into a fierce hug. Emma smiles at her daughter, now wrapped around the older Aussies torso/body.

"So I gather you're happy to see me!" Emma says with a smile.

Sarah pulls back and smiles at Emma, "Yes Mom! It is a big day and I was starting to freak out a little…"

Emma chuckles, "Don't worry and remember positive thoughts! We all love you and you are going to do great – don't let any self doubt hold you back, you are great Kiwi and don't you ever forget that. And I am not just saying that because I am your mother, it is the god's honest truth." Emma then smiles brightly at Sarah and squeezes Sarah's arm with supportive motherly affection.

Sarah lets out a deep breath, "Thanks Mom… I needed that."

"That is what I am here for! Besides you conned the IOC and got me an access badge (to the venues and the Athlete's Village) as a part of your team so it is the least I can do as your 'fake' coach and real mother!" Emma replies with a wry smile.

Sarah laughs and the tension disappears from her shoulders as she smiles back. Emma would never know, but she had perfectly calmed her daughter's doubts, which had less to do with swimming and far more to do with a certain young curly haired American man.

"Now, let's get you ready for the day and off to the Aquatics Center! You have a very big day and you have friends to see and races to win!" Emma declares happily.

Sarah smiles with appreciation on her face, "Your right… thanks Mom."

"We love you Sarah, now go get ready before I call that awful Coach Forrest to yell at you!" Emma says with a laugh.

"I'm going!" Sarah says with a smile as she prepares for the first day of swimming at the 2012 London Olympics.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**6:40 hrs BST**_

Chuck smiles brightly as he is jostled awake by the sound of 'Huey Lewis and the News' playing loudly on his alarm clock. His grin grows and grows until he climbs to his feet and cannot help jumping on his bed with pure excitement in his eyes after his coma like sleep the night before. He's so at ease after the date with Sarah that all the stress of training and competing just disappeared and he fell into a deep, calming and restful sleep. He smiles brightly while jumping energetically on the bed until he hears a voice in his subconscious, oddly it sounds just like Colonel Casey, telling him _to 'knock off the jumping - you're wasting energy!'_ Listing to his conscience he flops down to the bed before heading off to shower and get ready for the day.

Once he is out of the shower and dressed for the day in his grey Team USA track plants, t-shirt and jacket he walks into the kitchenette of his little apartment. He is about to pour some milk over a sugary cereal when there is a knock at his door.

He answers the door and Mary, Ellie and a very groggy looking Morgan enter the little apartment. Morgan heads straight for the little couch and collapses before falling into a little nap.

Ellie immediately sees the sugar cereal and her eyes narrow dangerously as Chuck looks away nervously.

"Charles Irving Bartowski! You are not going to screw up your diet on the first day of the Games!" Ellie says irately as she dumps out his treat.

"But…" Chuck tries to interject but is cut off immediately by Ellie.

"No buts! I have all your food for today and a detailed plan for your meals with times and what to eat. We have whole grains and foods with the perfect 60:40 ratio of carbohydrates and proteins. I also have pre and post event shakes to help you recover and we need you to make sure you hydrate today Chuck. I have your meals packed in a cooler case that Morgan will carry for you while at the Aquatics Center and I will put the rest in your fridge here for between the heats and finals… OK? Oh and I packed double in the fridge, so if say a blonde friend happens to join you there would be plenty." Ellie then smiles widely at Chuck as he blushes deeply at his sister's very unsubtle point that he could hang out with Sarah during the 7 hour period between the heats and the finals for his events.

Chuck smiles and is thankful that his family seems to be leaving his date last night alone for the moment. "Thanks Ellie, I will follow Doctor's orders!" he says before giving her a mock salute that might have gotten him killed if Casey was around.

Mary smiles at her son, "You all set? We should grab your gear and wake Morgan and head out."

"Sounds good!" Chuck replies happily as Morgan is rudely awoken by Ellie who drags the bearded man to his feet. The gang then made their way out of Chuck's apartment and off to day 1 of the swimming events at the London Olympics.

* * *

_**Team USA Coaches Meeting at the Aquatics Center**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**8:00 hrs BST**_

Colonel John Casey enters the Aquatics Center conference room and quickly scans the room and its corners out of habit. He quickly indentifies egress points, while cataloguing the room and its occupants. He chuckles after his automatic threat assessment as he thinks to himself, _they may be world class coaches, but I think I could take out all of these 'civilians' with my pinkie… hum, not really a challenge though… besides I prefer gunplay and that would just be… unsportsmanlike. Ah who am I kidding I like it that way, good and unsportsmanlike! _

Casey shakes off his inane thoughts and focuses, _get your head in the game Marine! It's go time!_

Casey bellows out to the other individual and team coaches, "Progress report!"

After the individual and relay team coaches completed their progress reports Casey nods his head and begins to looking over the schedule for the day. His job was mostly complete as he was not a technical coach nor was he a coach of strategy. Truth be told most of the team and other coaches were baffled by his appointment as head coach. Only Beckman and Graham knew his actual skill set and what his true role was.

John Casey was a career Marine/SEAL, but behind his seemingly gruff and simple exterior was an intelligence that few were privy too as he projected a very different image to the world. In truth, Colonel Casey was not only a black-ops Marine, he was also an agent with the NSA. Moreover, he was an expert in psy-ops with a PhD in psychology from the University of Maryland as part of the Voluntary Graduate Education Program while in the Marines. As a result of this extensive psychological background he was tasked with preparing the team for the Games from a mental perspective, while seemingly playing the simple role of a drill sergeant. In fact, Graham and Beckman accidently found out about the Colonel and his unique set of skills and then appealed to the one thing that Casey could not refuse – a sense of duty and patriotism to the United States. They may have mentioned that the Russians and Chinese might defeat the team without him. Casey knew very well this was a psychological ploy by Beckman, but that did not stop him from agreeing to whip the 'sissy swimmers' into shape.

He may be semi-retired from the spy game as he only completes the occasional black-ops mission when his trigger finger becomes too 'itchy,' but duty calls and he answered that call in a very different atmosphere than he's accustomed to – at the Olympics.

As he went over his notes and the psychological profiles of those competing today, Coaches Jim Rye and Jane Bentley approach and interrupt Casey's studies.

Rye clears his throat in order to get Casey's attention.

Casey simply grunts in response as he continues his work.

"Colonel Casey, may we have a word?" Rye asks.

"What is it Rye? I'm busy," Casey replies noncommittally.

Coach Rye begins, "Colonel, Coach Bentley and I are a little concerned over the schedule for Bartowski…"

Bentley then cuts in, "Colonel, we feel that we may be asking far too much of Bartowski today. He has two 400 meter heats and then the final medal races… and it may be too much for him."

Casey puts down his pen and looks up at the coaches, "Noted and ignored. Bartowski can handle it."

Bentley and Rye look at one another with shock coloring their faces… the Colonel having faith in Bartowski? "Begging you pardon sir, but what do you mean he can handle it?" Rye asks.

Casey huffs, "I have completed detail psyche profiles on this neurotic bunch of kids and as a result I have the unique insights in order to make this assessment. Bartowski is an interesting case. My guess is that your concerns are founded in his… pain in the ass personality that seems to make everyone love him. He seems weak, yes?"

Bentley chimes in, "Yes, he is a nice guy, but shy and he doesn't seem to have the killer instinct necessary to win. Combine that with these two mid-distance events in the same day it would seem to be a recipe for disaster."

Casey chuckles, "I can' believe I am about to defend Bartowski. Consider this conversation classified and I will kill you if it gets out… are we clear?" Both coaches gulp slightly and nod in the face of Casey's rather intimidating scowl.

Casey continues, "Bartowski may be the most interesting candidate here. He has two very distinct personality profiles. Now, he is by no means a split personality, rather he has unique traits that are situationally dependent. This is the person-situation debate in psychology, where situationism believes that behaviors are affected by the situation a person is in instead of only being affected by broad ranging personality traits. Now, I won't go into detail, but in his everyday life he is very shy and unassuming and seems to lack the edge necessary to be successful in a competitive arena. But, he has a completely different profile in a comfortable setting, which for him is in the water. He is quite frankly a different person in the water - he is calm and confident."

Casey looks at Bentley and Rye and continues, "Beyond that he is, if you excuse the vernacular, a bit of a freak from a physical perspective with his strength and endurance in the water. You two are hung up on what he projects and have missed what is important; he has the will and ability to get this done. He will be fine physically, but competing is 90% mental which is why I am here. His past coaches and his Mom did an admiral job helping him with mental side as he developed his own tolerances and methods to delay the physical pain during swims via training and mental exercises. I have subtly used reverse psychology and other general techniques in order to further prepare him. Particularly, my training has centered on preparing him for intimidation, fear and self doubt. That way he will be able to channel his nerves and fears into motivation rather than having these negative externalities act as metaphorical anchors in the water. The kid is mentally tough and has a mental zone of calmness in the water, so with the work we have done in training Bartowski is more than ready to compete."

"Finally, the IOC and International Swimming Federation changed the rules for 2012 in terms of the number of participants from a country allowed in a race. We can have three U.S. swimmers now instead of two in the 400m IM and Bartowski earned his spot in the medley with Lochte and Phelps. It won't hurt to have an extra American in the race and they all have a shot at winning… I would love to see a U.S. sweep in the IM." Casey then gets a faraway look as he imagines the international uproar if the USA sweeps the podium.

After he shakes off the happy feeling he turns to Bentley and Rye, "Anything else or can I get back to work?" Casey finishes with a sarcastic comment and a humorous grunt that breaks the other coaches from their frozen state.

Bentley and Rye look at one another before shaking their heads at the sheer volume of data and insights the Colonel had just spewed at them. Neither able to reconcile the hard-ass Marine with a psych professor… it was just… weird. Not only that, they were both in shock because the Colonel had not only defended Chuck, but has faith in the kid, despite how hard he was on Chuck in training.

As the two coaches continue to walk away, Casey cannot help the sly smile that creeps onto his face as he thinks, _Ha! Another set of civilians who thought I was just some dumbass jarhead. I love seeing their faces, to bad I have to play nice and can't conduct some psy-ops experiments on them. Oh well, I'll probably get another crack at the terrorists in Gitmo… something to look forward too._

The Colonel pulls out a cigar from his pocket and smiles while rolling it between his figures as he thinks, _All in a day's work!_

* * *

_**Warm-up Zone/Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**9:32 hrs BST**_

Chuck works through the morning preparing by hydrating and eating right before going over techniques and strategies with his coaches. The strategy was clear for final races – he would use a negative split, where he would start out at 80% exertion and built up to 100% during the laps of the pool before sprinting the final 50 meters. The debate came about whether to use the same negative split strategy in the two heats (for the 400m individual medley (IM) and 400m freestyle) or to use a consistent pace in the heats to conserve a little more energy. Admittedly trying to conserve too much could risk qualifying for the final. In the end the coaches left the final decision to Chuck and he chose a negative split that he practiced extensively for the heats, with a slightly different pace than his finals negative split.

After all the preplanning Chuck was finally set to do his final preparations for his two heats. Chuck, like other swimmers is mentally prepared and he can switch his competition mode on and off. This is necessary in order to get one's self ready for a race and then get back to normal in order to avoid excess stress and worry (over thinking) about the rest of the competition.

He starts off by putting in his headphones and playing his much loved pump up playlist as he stretches and begins his mental preparations. After stretching and warming up extensively Chuck finally sits on a wood bench in the warm-up zone. The warm-up zone is a large, long completely white tiled room with benches and showers for the Athletes to use before and after races. Chuck sits in his blue track pants, which covers his tight black swim suit. He wears a grey Team USA t-shirt and a white jacket with dark blue arms and shoulders and red piping in order to stay warm as he listens to his music and mentally prepares for the heats. In true Chuck fashion instead of wearing the ubiquitous brightly colored running shoes like his teammates and other competitors, he wore his trusty Converse 'Chucks.' Unlike other competitors he's not trying to gain attention or show his individuality, rather this is just who he is and it was a natural choice that he didn't even think twice about.

As he listens to a pump up song he sees Ryan Lochte walk by confidently in his grey Team USA t-shirt. They bump fists and give one another a quick nod as they go back to their individual preparations. Chuck continues to listen to his music as he looks around and sees the other competitors for the IM heats. This includes Michael Phelps who is alone in his own zone with his hood up listening to music as he prepares.

He expects either Shaw or Larkin to try and psych him out, but when these attacks don't come he guesses that their intimidation attempts will likely come before the finals. Chuck pushes these thoughts from his mind as he begins to run through his technique and pacing in his mind. As he puts on his black swim cap with the American flag emblazoned on both sides an IOC volunteer notifies the participants that the five heats are starting for the 400m IM. Chuck waits as heats 1 and 2 are completed. He is in heat 3, while Lochte is in heat 5 and Phelps is in heat 4.

Finally his name is called and he puts on his swim goggles and makes his way out to the main pool for his heats. The entrance to the pool area is between the smaller diving pool and the large 8 lane swimming pool. As he enters the pool area he looks back and sees the large screen next to the entry area with the London Olympic symbol in gold upon a teal backdrop. To his left are the high diving boards and the diving pool, while to the right is his pool. At the far end of the pool is a large screen and beneath this 'score board' is the medal ceremony area and podium. Surrounding the pool area are long teal boards with London 2012 and the Olympic rings that surround then entire length of the pool on all sides except for the starting blocks. While the floor surrounding the pool is the same white tile that is in the warm-up area. The architecture of the building strikes Chuck as being very interesting, the roof is rather low over the pool, but it slopes and angles up to the left and right of the long sides of the pool into high grand stands that look down at the pool.

Once at the starting blocks he removes his outer clothing leaving him in only his swim cap, goggles and tight black swim trunks that reach his mid-thigh. He once again loosens up his arms as he checks the starting block. A whistle signifies to the swimmers to take their places. Chuck climbs onto the starting block, which is like a raised mini platform that is angled downward toward the water. He readies himself mentally for the medley, which combines four distinct swimming styles for the race. The Olympic pool is 50 meters long, so the athletes swim to the end and back using a butterfly first, then a backstroke, then they use a breaststroke and finally for the last 100 meters they use a freestyle (you can use any technique except the three previously used in the race – everyone uses the front crawl as it is the fastest swimming style of all).

Chuck takes his position on the blocks and drops into a perfect starting position with his toes over the edge of the starting block with his hands forward and his weight is set to launch him into the water. Chuck takes one final deep breath before hearing the long beep that signifies the start of the race and he instantly launches himself into the water ahead of all the others in his heat due to his perfect reaction time (too early off the blocks and he would be disqualified). He enters the water and dolphin kicks (legs and body whip up and down – looks like the movement of a whales fin) for distance before coming to the surface and beginning his butterfly stroke. He uses perfect form for each of the techniques and is just off the lead in the fastest of the five heats. He follows his pacing exactly and does not rush or panic when the Japanese competitor Hagino sets the fastest time in all of the heats. Chuck is second just in front the Brazilian Pereira with a time of 4:12:34, just ahead of his countryman Lochte, while Phelps has a bit of a scare and barley qualifies in lane 8 despite winning his slower heat. Finally, Bryce qualified in lane 1 just ahead of Phelps.

After the medley heats Lochte and Phelps were caught for poolside interviews, while Chuck made his way back to the warm-up zone to dry off, stretch, hydrate and prepare for 400m freestyle heats.

All too soon he was called for heat number 3 of the 400m freestyle. Once again Chuck readies himself before leaping into the pool and executing a perfect front crawl, his most skilled maneuver in his primary event. He paces himself perfectly and ends up winning the heat just ahead of the South Korean Taehwan Park, with a time of 3:46:24 and easily securing his place in the finals.

Once out of the water Chuck begins his journey back to the warm-up area and locker room in order to cool down when he is accosted by a NBC journalist. He gives a quick poolside interview that mainly centers on how he is enjoying his first experience at the Olympics and his excitement about the finals later that night. Finally, he is asked about his teammates Phelps and Lochte and about the amazing number of medals Phelps has won and the records he stands to break this Olympics. Despite being rather uncomfortable in just his swim shorts he answers all the questions with his own unknowing brand of charm as he praises his teammates and their accomplishments.

Once free of the media he made his way to the cool down pools in order to swim and cool down after his two races. The cool down is a long and important process where Chuck swims far more than he had in his actual races in order to purge his body of lactic acid and make sure his body is ready for the finals. It is rather counterintuitive, but his Olympic endurance is such that swimming long distances in order to cool down works to prevent injury/cramping, while not harming his ability to compete. In fact, Team USA has this down to a science and as Chuck goes through this process he feels rather like a guinea pig in an experiment, though he could really do without the blood tests that ensure the lactic acid has been completely purged from his body… he does hate needles after all.

With his cool down complete he showers and dresses and switches out of swim mode and back into his regular mental mode, which unsurprisingly is completely lost in a blonde Aussie swimmer.

* * *

_**Warm-up Zone/Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**12:00 hrs BST**_

Sarah prepares in a similar way to Chuck, however, in a relay the team dynamic leads to a more comfortable, lighter preparation as the girls talk and put one another at ease. Sarah is quite nervous though because this heat is very important. Not because there are concerns about whether Australia would qualify, frankly based on the team's talent they were all but guaranteed a spot as long as they were not disqualified. Sarah was nervous because the coaches had already selected three of the four young women for the final and none of them were swimming in the heats. That meant that whoever swam best in the heats would earn the final spot on the relay team in finals (a relay teams members could be switched between the heats and the finals per the rules). So if Sarah does not perform she would not get a spot on the final team and would lose her shot at swimming in the final for her first Olympic medal.

Despite the nerves she begins her mental exercises in order to channel her energy into her leg of the race. Zondra had just left with Team USA for heat 1 and Sarah's eagerly awaiting her shot during heat 2.

Once heat 2 is called she makes her way to the pool area and Team Australia (and the other teams) begin removing their track suits leaving them in their black form fitting full body bathing suits. Sarah took up her position, second after Emily (Seebohm) and before Yolane (Kukla) and Libby (Trickett).

As the race begins Emily launches herself into the pool and front crawls at full speed to the far end of the pool and back. As soon as she touched the wall under the starting block Sarah launches herself into the pool and dolphin kicks before falling into a powerful front crawl as she powers through her 100 meters at a blazing pace. Too soon she is finishes and Yolane leaps into the pool over top of her. In the end Team Australia finishes first in heat 2 with a time of 3:36:34.

After exiting the pool and escaping an interview Sarah and the team went to cool down before meeting the coaches to learn their fate. Sarah could not turn her swim mode off until she found out whether she would race later in the evening as the uncertainty was killing her.

**15 minutes after the cool down cycle was complete…**

Coach Forrest looks at the potential relay team of 8 swimmers who sit around a table in a small conference/meeting room in the Aquatics Center.

Forrest begins in her stern, emotionless tone, "Good race girls, we were very happy with the performance and we have looked over the tape. We told you that there would only be one spot in the final and that the fastest time and best technique would get that spot – simple, efficient and by the book. You all did well, but Walker you were the fastest and had the best technique so you're in tonight with Cloutts, Campbell and Schlanger – you are taking the third leg (the 250m/300m split). So get some rest and come ready to win tonight, you got me Walker!"

Sarah is beyond ecstatic but held in her joy as her three other friends would not be racing with her tonight. She respectfully and calmly replies to Forrest, "Of course coach, I will be ready."

"Good, you are all dismissed!"

As the coaches leave the room Sarah hugs her teammates as they congratulate her. She's so happy to have the opportunity at swimming in the final for a medal, but still feels bad for the others who competed with her in the heat. Sarah knows that if they win or earn a medal in the final then then everyone who competed in the heats and final will get medals, but the other girls that competed in the heats are like her - true competitors and they all wanted to be the one in the final race.

Once she leaves the meeting room she quickly went to the locker room and found a quiet spot where she hollers out joyfully at the great opportunity she now has to win her first Olympic medal.

Sarah then went and found her Mom and friends to tell them the great news before texting Chuck. Chuck responds quickly with clear happiness and praise and they decide to meet at the Athlete's Village during the down time until the finals later that night.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athlete's Village **_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**13:09 hrs BST**_

Chuck sits on his couch watching the TV in his little Olympic apartment as he eagerly awaits Sarah's arrival. He a little tired, mostly from his cool down, but nothing major as he has been diligent with his food intake and hydration in order to ensure he will be physically prepared for the evening events. He is roused from his reverie by a knock at his door. As he walks to the door he calls out, "Who is it?"

"It's Sarah my nerd! And you should be expecting me!" She says while giggling a little.

Chuck smiles widely and opens the door. As the door opens fully he schools his expression into a contemplative look, "Sarah? Sarah? Hum, I don't think I know any Sarah's… are you sure you have the right floor, I hear Aussies are terrible with directions…" Chuck says jokingly as a large grin grows on his face.

Sarah tries to hold down her laugh, but fails. She puts on a mock offended face, "You don't remember me! I am hurt… and you know its men who are terrible with directions not Aussies," She says jokingly back as she sticks her tongue out at him.

They both break out into a laugh until Sarah says, "Picking on me on such an important day, bad form Mr. Bartowski… I might have to rethink our… uh… never mind… uh how are you Chuck?" Sarah sputters while thinking, _oh god why did I try to put a label on us! We're dating right? I am so confused!_

Chuck notices her behavior change immediately and brings her into the apartment and sits her on the couch. "I promise to no longer pick on my Aussie girlfriend," he says with a large grin not even realizing he said girlfriend.

Sarah's heart immediately soars, but she decides not to push her luck with relationship labels because honestly she is rather scared.

She schools her joy… and fear before asking, "So I was originally planning on seeing if you wanted to explore a bit of London in the four plus hours we have, but seeing as you have 2 mid-distance events and I actually made the final relay I was wondering if you just wanted to hang out here?"

Chuck flashes the Bartowski grin, "That is perfect because I am going to need all the rest I can get. Ellie made extra food so we will be good in that department. We could watch a movie and then the recording of the Opening Ceremonies… if you want."

Sarah's face instantly lights up, "That's perfect! I have to be back two hours before my event and I bet you have the same requirement so a movie and then watching the Opening Ceremonies is perfect!"

Chuck then has a flash of brilliance, "Actually I have a great idea – we could hang out between events or in the evenings and we can teach each other about the stuff we love, like we said we would that night at Castle (nightclub). One night I can show you nerdy stuff like video games, Sci Fi movies and computers and the next time you can show me your music stuff… and maybe eventually play me something…"

Sarah blushes at the thought of playing the violin for Chuck, but she smiles widely, "I love that idea! So what do we do today?"

"Well how about having today be a neutral day, we pick a movie together and then tomorrow I will show you some nerd stuff then the next day you show me music stuff… sound good?"

"That's great! So what are our movie options?" Sarah replies happily.

"Well do you like spy movies by any chance… I originally thought about 'A View to a Kill,' but how about Casino Royale?"

"I love spy movies like the Bond movies or the Bourne Trilogy… I reckon I would have made a great spy at ASIS or at the CIA if I was American. Also, I actually have never seen Casino Royal, but Daniel Craig is quite the looker and I hear it is good so let's watch that," Sarah says with a Chuckle as Chuck looks at her with mock shock.

"Miss Walker do you have a crush on the actor or James Bond!" Chuck says in a faux mocking tone as he is having so much fun.

Sarah smirks back at Chuck with a tiny blush as she thinks, _Oh he is so going to get it! _Before thinking she blurts out, "Hey you are not the only hottie that can catch a girl's attention!"

Chuck instantly blushes at Sarah's comment, while she also turns red with a slightly mortified look on her face.

Chuck sputters for a moment, "Well… good to know, it is hard to keep up with such a beautiful girl and if I can be compared to Bond I must be doing something right… or you clearly have vision problems… hum that seems more likely…" Chuck trails off with a wry smile once again regaining his composure.

Sarah playfully slaps his arm with a huge open mouth smile on her face, "Well aren't you smooth and a little insulting Mr. Bartowski! Now let's watch the movie before a change my mind!" Sarah says with a laugh and a teasing smile.

Chuck smiles back as he gets the movie all set on the TV before returning to the couch and sitting with the enigma that is Sarah Walker.

They enjoy the movie and the recording of the Opening Ceremonies as their banter continues easily as both young athletes lose track of time as they rest, eat, and hydrate. The stress of the Games and the medal events later in the evening are not even a consideration as they are lost in their own little world. Sadly, Chuck and Sarah's alarms signal that their 'fun time' is over and it is time to head back to the Aquatics Center for what was once undisputedly the most enjoyable part of their lives – swimming.

They gather their gear and head off to the Aquatics Center completely rested and at ease – ready to take on the world and maybe, just maybe win their first Olympic medal.

* * *

_**Warm-up Zone/Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**19:20 hrs BST**_

Chuck once again found himself sitting in the warm-up zone listening to his music in the same blue and white track suit listening to music next to the finalists for the Men's 400m IM. This includes two teammates, Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps who are the odds on favorites for gold. Phelps is also in record territory at these Games for the most medals ever won by an individual which adds a bit of intrigue to the already pulse pounding excitement of the competition.

As Chuck calms his nerves and gets himself in his 'zone' he chuckles as he thinks back to the final team meeting with the coaches. They went over strategy and final technical preparations, but specifically Chuck is chuckling at the Colonel's very colorful comments.

* * *

**Flashback Earlier…**

"Alright ladies! It is time for you to honor the great US of A! The 400m IM is up first – Lochte, Phelps and Bartowski!"

The three swimmers snap to attention, "Yes Colonel"

"This is the first time three swimmers from the same country compete in the same finals and I want you three to sweep the podium – understood!"

"Yes coach," the three reply with large grins.

"Good! Now Bartowski!"

"Yes Colonel?"

"You have the honor of competing against those damn Chicom's. You will not lose to those damn Commies. Do! You! Understand!"

Chuck holds down his laugh, "Yes Colonel!"

Good now get to your preparations!"

As the team begins to disperse Casey walks up to Chuck and grabs his shoulder, "Bartowski, just remember why you swim and what is important and nothing will phase you. I have faith in you kid."

As Casey lumbers away Chuck is frozen in shock as he says to himself, "huh… was Casey being nice to me? And what did he mean?"

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Chuck continues his routine as he enters his calm, collected, competitive zone as he tunes out the world. He does not even notice Bryce making his way over to psych him out. Luckily Casey is near the American swimmers and his deathly growl immediately sends Larkin a clear message as he breaks off his attack unable to intimidate Chuck.

As Larkin walks back to the corner of the warm up area he smugly chuckles, "No need to play mind games with ol' Chucky boy – he ain't got a shot with Jill's concoction in his veins. I can wait to take him down a peg or two! Hehehe."

Chuck is roused from his contemplative mental preparations by an IOC volunteer, "Men's 400m Individual Medley is up – line up in order. We start with introductions, so pause once you enter the pool area before heading to your lane."

Chuck did well in the heats for both of his events so he was in lane 5 for the 400m IM (the second fastest lane – middle lanes are fastest and the best times in heats/semi-finals get middle lanes and slower times get outer lanes, which have to deal with more waves off the side of the pool and a poorer view of their competitors) and because he had the fastest heat time for the 400m freestyle he would be in lane number 4 (the fastest/ideal central lane).

Larkin is called out first in lane 1. He is followed by the Aussie Fraser-Holmes in lane 2, Lochte in lane 3, and then the Japanese swimmer Hagino in lane 4.

Finally Chuck is called and he makes his way out to the pool area. As he enters the pool area he looks back at the 7 foot by 5 foot screen next to the athletes' entrance and sees his name 'Chuck Bartowski USA.' He smiles widely while nodding slightly in respect to the fans and once again he unintentionally charms the crowd, especially the female fans. He waves to the large crowd before seeking out his family and waving with just a hint of nervous energy.

He quickly makes his way to lane 5 and strips off his cloths and kicks off his 'Chucks' before throwing everything into a square white plastic bucket next to a white chair behind the starting blocks. Chuck stretches his arms and legs a little to limber up and stay warm as he hears a whistle that tells the swimmers to take their places. Chuck climbs onto the blocks and takes a perfect diving position with his toes just over the edge of the blocks and his weight back in order to throw himself forward when he hears the beep.

Timing is vital and Chuck takes one final deep cleansing breath before he hears the beep and reacts immediately throwing himself forward flying into the air with perfect technique before plunging into the water. Chuck enters the water and dolphin kicks powerfully as he began to surface. He immediately begins his butterfly as both arms circle in and out of the water as he propels himself forward. His technique is flawless as he keeps his head in the water only pushing his head above water when air becomes absolutely necessary. He reaches the end of the pool (the first 50 meter split) and touches the wall with both hands before executing a perfect turn before kicking off the wall with all his strength. He dolphin kicks under the surface before once again falling into his butterfly rhythm. Chuck is calm as he concentrates on his technique and his pace as he slowly builds up his speed from 80% effort, not looking at his place in the race, though he is neck and neck with Lochte, Hagino and Phelps vying for first position.

He reaches the starting wall/side completing the first 100 meters and touches the wall with both hands before kicking off the wall and dolphin kicking before surfacing on his back as he starts his backstroke. He kicks powerfully from his hips as he rolls his shoulders and torso trying to keep perfect timing as one arm leaves the water the other enters the water. He reaches the end of the pool once more and touches the wall still on his back before flipping and kicking strongly off the wall into an inverted dolphin kick (facing up under the water) as he rises to the surface and returns to his backstroke.

As Chuck reaches the starting side once again he touches the wall and launches into his breaststroke. During this turn he took a brief look at the competition and saw that he was just behind Lochte and ahead of Hagino, Pereira and Phelps while the other competitors, including Larkin, were far behind and out of contention. He stifles a little worry as the breaststroke is not his specialty and he expects to fall off a little, but he is a freestyle master and hopes to make up the time in the final leg of the race. He concentrates on his technique and timing as he pushes his arms and legs out as he pushes his head out of the water as he completes each stroke. This is the slowest swimming style and Chuck fights to match Lochte's near Olympic Record pace as they touch the wall and push off into the final split of the breaststroke.

As they reach the starting wall for the final freestyle leg it is Lochte followed by Pereira, then Phelps, then Hagino and then Chuck. Chuck touches the wall rolls and strongly kicks off the wall into a dolphin kick before beginning his front crawl as he powers himself through the clear blue water. The race is beginning to wear slightly on Chuck, but he pushes down the muscle strain as a wave of endorphins hits as he thinks of the support of his friends and family. He thinks briefly of Sarah and all the pain disappears as his pace increases once more. One arm stretching forward followed by the other as he kicks powerfully and quickly passes Hagino. He continues and by the 350 meter mark he is neck-in-neck with Phelps in third position behind Lochte and the Brazilian Pereira. He kicks off the wall for a final time and he begins to sprint the final 50 meters as he pulls ahead of both Phelps and Pereira into second position behind Lochte. For a moment it is Lochte first, Chuck second and Phelps third, but at the very end Pereira pulls into third and takes the bronze as Lochte wins gold and Chuck wins his first medal, taking the Silver in the 400m IM.

The swimmers tread water while sucking in deep breaths as they try to regulate their breathing as they look up at the times. Lochte grins and Chuck laughs excitedly, while Phelps is clearly dejected after having his medal streak is broken.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Zondra and Carina cheer loudly from the warm-up zone as they see Chuck win his first medal on the TV screens mounted on the wall. The other competitors chuckle at the trio, but none of them care as they celebrate Chuck's Silver medal, before regaining their composure and once again mentally preparing for their events.

As the swimmers get out of the pool and make their way around the pool Lochte is immediately caught in a poolside interview as Chuck sneaks back to the warm-up area to prepare for the 400m freestyle race, which takes place after Carina's semifinals in the Women's 100m Breaststroke.

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**19:51 hrs BST**_

After hydrating, stretching and staying warm Chuck was once again mentally preparing for his final and most important event of the day. Once again he makes his way out to the pool in his track suit (and his trademark shoes) and receives a cheer that rivals even the British swimmers, who were massively supported by the home crowd. Chuck has quickly become a fan favorite, his internet fame certainly helping his popularity. Chuck fights down a blush as he waves to the crowd before removing his track suit, leaving him once again in his very tight fitting swim trunks, his black swim cap with the American flag emblazoned on both sides and his trusty swim goggles.

Once in the starting area both Shaw and Larkin try to psych Chuck out and using very sad intimidation techniques, but Chuck is in his zone and does not even hear the comments or see the attempts. One thing no one could argue with is that Chuck Bartowski's mental toughness while swimming is second to none. As Chuck takes his position he looks to his left to see the Chinese swimmer Sun Yang and to then looks to the right and sees the South Korean swimmer Taehwan Park next to him in lanes 3 and 5. Shaw and Larkin were in the outside lanes… once again – nothing to be ashamed about, but their feelings of grandeur were honestly rather sad and misplaced.

Chuck takes steadying breaths as he goes over his strategy for the race, another negative split where he builds up his pace throughout the race in order to conserve his energy for a final sprint to the finish.

As the swimmers take their places the loud beep sounds and they leap into the water. Chuck dolphin kicks with all he has before beginning his specialty front crawl as he takes a quick lead. As he reaches the wall he kicks off first with Sun and Park close behind, while his teammate Vanderkaay is close behind followed by Larkin, while Shaw is far behind and quite frankly out of contention as the pace chases the Olympic and even the World Record.

Chuck remains just ahead of Sun Yang as the swimmers complete the first 100 meters and then the second 100 meters. Bryce follows the leaders in fifth place and as they hit the 300 meter mark he smirks expecting Sun Yang and Chuck to fall off. He thinks to himself, _those idiots didn't pace themselves and will fall off and I will sneak in for a medal!_

Midway through the race the stress and muscle pain hit Chuck hard, but he pushes through it. As he fights down the pain something happens. In his mind he sees pictures, lots and lots of pictures that flash of his friends and family. These flashes calm him and put him at ease. The pain disappears and with a small smile he increases his pace once more.

As Chuck touches the far wall for the final time he rolls and kicks off hard before dolphin kicking as he begins the final 50 meters of the race. He has one final flash as he sees Sarah's smiling face in his mind and all of the pain and exhaustion in his muscles once again disappears as his mind clears and he once again pushes himself beyond his limits.

Sun Yang looks over at Chuck mid-stroke expecting to see Chuck's pace slow a little because by his calculations he (Sun Yang) was on an Olympic Record pace, yet Chuck is still in the lead. Much to the Chinese swimmers dismay Chuck's pace increases once more as Chuck extends his lead.

From his lane Bryce is in complete shock. Bryce had pulled into third place ahead of Park and Vanderkaay and he was just waiting for Chuck to fall off, but Chuck never did. Bryce is so rattled by Chuck's amazing race he misses a stroke and is quickly passed by both Park and Vanderkaay.

Chuck pushes harder than he knew he could with a confidence and calmness he did not realize he could reach as his mental flashes propel him to the wall. He pounds the wall with both hands in first place – Chuck Bartowski had won his first Gold medal.

Huffing and puffing, the exhaustion and muscle pain finally breaking into his consciousness. He looks up at the board and sees his name in first and slaps the water with a giant smile in his face as he begins laughing happily. He shakes Sun Yang and Taehwan Park's hands as the Chinese swimmer took the Silver with a time of 3:40:14 (which would have been an Olympic record if not for Chuck) and the South Korean took the Bronze. Chuck looks up as his time is posted and sees the numbers – WR 3:40:06 (World Record).

As Chuck excitedly climbs out of the water Mary, Ellie and Morgan are going nuts in the stands as they cheer and jump up and down like kids before indulging a group hug. From the coaching area a hint of a smile briefly appears on Casey's stern face as he pumps his fist slightly as he thinks, _Way to go kid._

From the warm-up area Sarah and Zondra cheer and hug each other happily. A beaming smile grew on Sarah's face as she watches the feed of Chuck as he waves to the large crowd with a huge grin on his face. All she could think is, _Wow… he did it!_

As Chuck made his way around the pool trying to escape into the warm up area he is stopped by an NBC crew for a poolside interview.

"Chuck! Congratulations on you victory and your newly claimed World Record."

"Um… Thanks," Chuck says as he takes a deep breath still a little winded from the race.

"This World Record was special because you beat the record set in 2009, where swimsuit technology aided the times and set new records that many did not think would be broken. Combine that with the fact that you were in the 400m IM today and no one thought you would have the energy to medal let alone break a record – so how did you do it?"

"Well… I have had a lot of help from my coaches and teammates and especially my family and friends. They all believed in me and I put a lot of work in and right now I really can't believe this is happening… it is a dream come true!" Chuck smiles widely as he chuckles. "And honestly I felt like I was fading a bit there, but then I thought of my family and the people I love and I was able to push on and surprisingly I won!"

"Congrats again Chuck on your Gold and Silver medals. It has been a big day so we will let you get ready for your medal ceremonies."

"Thanks!" Chuck replies giddily as he heads off to cool down, shower and change.

**Later…**

All too soon after Chuck had made his way into the bowels of the Aquatics Center he is grabbed by Casey.

"Bartowski, it's time for you to get your first medal," Casey then shocks Chuck by giving him a small smile and a punch in the arm before he left Chuck to his thoughts.

With his curly hair still wet, Chuck makes his way out to the podium in his grey USA track suit to receive his Silver medal for the 400m IM. After which numerous pictures and interviews were taken, causing Chuck's head to spin.

He made his way back to the locker room to continue his cool down as he's given a massage, and did laps in the pool in order to purge his body of the lactic acid build up in order to prevent soreness or injuries.

Once the Women's 400m IM was complete Chuck is told to change… again for his final medal ceremony.

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center (NBC TV Feed)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**20:20 hrs BST**_

The British accent of the commentator chimes through the feed, "Welcome back to the Aquatics Center at the 2012 London Olympics. We have seen quite the day so far and there is much more to come. The Americans have really done well today, with Ryan Lochte wining Gold in the 400m IM, while the new kid Chuck Bartowski has really burst onto the scene taking his first medal, a Silver, in the 400m IM behind Lochte and his first Olympic Gold in his main event the 400m freestyle."

The female color commentator adds with her accent, "More than just winning the Gold, Chuck Bartowski of Team USA broke the 2009 World Record for the 400m freestyle. I never thought we would see that record broken – it was a truly special race. Let's take a look."

The male commentator adds in as a replay of the race plays on the screen, "You see right there in the middle of the race and then towards the end. It looked as though he was about to fade, but ended up picking up his pace and pulling ahead of a near perfect race swam by the Chinese swimmer Sun Yang."

"Yes, that is tough for Sun Yang and the South Korean Taehwan Park – they both swam near perfect races, but Chuck just swam an unbelievable race." The female commentator adds.

"Well here is the medal ceremony for the 400m freestyle. You can see the young ladies in those purple dresses leading the three athletes to the large purple podium. We have Sun Yang in his white and red track suit, then the Gold winner Chuck Bartowski in his grey track suit and finally Taehwan Park of South Korea in his blue and white track suit. Just look at that smile on the young Mr. Bartowski's face, this is a day he will never forget. And honestly it could be a very long time, if ever, until someone breaks his record performance tonight."

"It is so nice to see the joy on these athlete's faces, they work so hard. And this young American that prefers to be called 'Chuck' has really become an instant favorite. He comes off really well in his interviews and after those pictures went viral he has quite the female following," the female commentator says.

"Ah it must be good to be young, eh!"

"The three athletes are now behind the stage, beneath that big teal wall with the giant white Olympic rings. First up we have IOC representative from Costa Gravas, Alejandro Goya, presenting the medals and flowers to the athletes."

"We have the announcements of the medal winners: first Park is awarded his Bronze medal and is given flowers. Next Sun Yang is awarded his Silver medal (and flowers). And finally they announce with a World Record, the Gold medal goes to Chuck Bartowski of Team USA. You hear that what a loud cheer, I would say that rivaled some of the cheers for UK swimmers, which is very impressive. As we said he is a fan favorite already," the male commentator adds.

"Very nice, you can see his Gold medal with its purple ribbon with London 2012 on his neck and that big smile and wave as they take hundreds of pictures on the podium. And now they raise the American flag at the center, flanked by the Chinese and South Korean flags as they play the 'Star Spangled Banner,' the American national anthem"

"With the anthem complete you can see the athletes shaking hands. The podium pictures are now all set and the athletes are now making their way around the pool towards the media areas. You see them stop for picture twice along the long side of the pool to pose with their medals before heading into the interview areas, which are out of sight. Oh, and you can see Chuck just threw his flowers to his Mom and Sister in the stands; he really is a class act. It is truly a proud day for his family," the female commentator excitedly states.

"Well they are off to interviews and then they will have some significant additional cool downs as they will likely swim more than 1500 meters in order to make sure they are fully set for the remainder of the competition. For Chuck that means a bit more work before he gets to head back to the Athlete's Village for some well earned rest."

"Up next are the semi-finals for the Men's 100m breaststroke and then the Women's 4x100m freestyle finals, which should be a great race with the Aussies, the Dutch and the Americans vying for Gold."

"We will be back to the action after this short break."

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center **_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**20:30 hrs BST**_

As Sarah makes her way out to the pool with her relay team she fights down her nerves as she tries to channel them into energy for the race. It was finally her turn, she had seen Chuck perform so well and now she needed to follow his shining example. She's not paying attention and kind of continues towards the pool before realizing the team was suppose to stop in front of the screen as they enter the pool area. There's a little bit of an awkward moment, but the girls laugh it off as they strip out of their yellow and green Aussie track suits leaving them in their tight black full body swim suits and their yellow Team Australia swim caps.

Sarah really loves the relay because they are a bit more laid back with friends, which helps keep the nerves down in the marshalling area/warm-up zone.

Sarah looks over to her left and sees Zondra and they smile and wave to each other, one final piece of support before they race one another.

Sarah shakes out her hands out and stretches slightly as the team's line up. Sarah is in third position and will swim after Coutts and Campbell and once she is done Schlanger will finish off the race.

The relay race is all about timing – the swimmer in the water must touch the wall before the next swimmer can dive overtop into the water. Sarah knows she needs to be fast, but at the same time she cannot leave the blocks early because the team would be disqualified.

Sarah breaths deeply and calms herself as the race begins and Coutts powers through her 100 meters giving way to Campbell who makes her way quickly using the front crawl. Sarah climbs up on the blocks and sees Campbell make her 50 meter turn as she powers back toward the starting wall. Sarah looks at the race and can see that they were slightly behind the Dutch and the Americans and she knows she needs a fast leg for the team to have a chance at Gold. Sarah sees the Dutch swimmer leap into the water followed by Zondra just before Campbell touches the wall. Sarah expertly leaps into the water overtop her teammate with a perfectly timed dive. She dolphin kicks as hard as she can before surfacing and taking a deep breath as she begins a powerful front crawl stroke. She sprints hard and gains on Zondra. She passes her American friend and gains additional time on the Dutch swimmer. As Sarah executes a perfect turn she is now neck-in-neck with the Dutch swimmer (Heemskerk). Sarah gives all she has as she uses her well honed technique to drive her ahead slightly as she reaches the wall first.

After pulling herself from the water she joins her teammates as they cheer loudly as Melanie Schlanger holds the lead as she rushes to the finish with the Dutch and Americans close behind. The Dutch close the gap and it is a photo finish, but the Aussie touches the wall just ahead to win Gold with a time of 3:33:15 OR (Olympic Record).

Sarah and her team erupt with glee as they hug one another and share a group hug after Melanie excitedly pulls herself from the water.

Zondra rushes over and hugs Sarah, "Sarah, oh my god you got your first Gold!"

"Zondra you did so well too I thought you had us there, and I am so glad you got a Bronze!"

"I know! I had to let you have a Gold you know and I thought I may as well start early," Zondra says with a joking smirk.

Both girls break out laughing as the teams congratulate one another and being to head off for interviews and then their cool down exercises. Soon Sarah and Zondra would be receiving their medals.

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck watches the TV feed, while he continues his cool down exercises after once again 'giving' blood to test his lactic acid levels. With rapt fascination he watches the 4x100 relay race as his good friend and teammate Zondra competes with 'his' Sarah. He lets out a huge cheer as both win medals.

He climbs out of the practice pool and quickly dries off before throwing on his trusty grey Team USA track suit, while his coaches holler at him that he was not done (in truth his blood tests indicated he was all set). Chuck calls back, "I'm fine," as he rushes out of the training area off to find his friends.

Chuck made his way to an entrance to the pool area and was able to see both Sarah and Zondra hugging in celebration. He smiles widely and began moving toward them only to be stopped by a young brunette security staff member.

"Sir, you are not authorized to be here you have to go back… hum let me see your badge."

Chuck smiles kindly at the pretty brunette and hands over his badge, "Sorry, my friends just finished competing and I wanted to congratulate them… I wasn't thinking."

The brunette smiles as she sees the name on the badge, "Wait your Chuck!" The female guard says excitedly before reining in her glee, "You know you are not allowed right?"

"Yes, I am so sorry… I won't cause you trouble," Chuck says, but is not able to hide the sadness on his face.

The guard's defense broke so fast as she looks fondly at the now famous swimmers face, "Listen, Chuck… I am not allowed to do this, but you can go by."

"But won't you get in trouble?" Chuck asks simply.

"Nah, just don't do anything dangerous and I am sure it will be fine," The guard swoons not even thinking about the consequences.

"Thanks, here" Chuck says as he quickly signs an autograph. "I don't know why people want these, but they seem to and it is the least I can do!"

"Thanks Chuck," the guard says seductively as Chuck heads off leaving the pretty brunette biting her lip and admiring his 'form' as the hot American walks on.

Chuck made his way to the pool just as Sarah and the other relay competitors came near and all cameras are on the relay teams as Sarah saw Chuck.

Without thinking she took off in a dead sprint, leaping at full speed into Chuck's arms and planting a passionate kiss on his lips as he held her securely in his strong arms. His track suit was now wet, but he was lost in the kiss as hundreds of cameras filmed and took pictures of the unexpected scene. The crowd erupts into a roaring cheer as Chuck and Sarah continue their lip lock oblivious to the attention. Some jaded people would think this was planned in order to grab attention, but the truth was so much more simple and innocent, but they would have to live with the consequences.

As their kiss broke both Chuck and Sarah look deep into one another's eyes before snapping out of their spell and looking up at the crowd and taking in the massive applause. They both blush slightly before looking back at one another with a smile.

The relay teams are watching while talking and giggling like schoolgirls at the honestly adorable sight. As Zondra walks by she winks at Chuck and Sarah before heading off to her interviews. Chuck and Sarah composed themselves before rushing to out of the sight of the thousands of fans and the millions watching on TV around the world.

* * *

_**Main Pool at the Aquatics Center (NBC TV Feed)**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**20:50 hrs BST**_

"We are back and we have one final medal ceremony for the Women's 4x100m relay. It has been a spectacular day we have had multiple Olympic Records set and one World Record was set by the young American Chuck Bartowski."

"That's right, but the big news has nothing to do with the action in the pool. This was the scene after the Australian 4x100 relay team won gold. Yes, that is the fan favorite Chuck Bartowski in a passionate lip lock with the young Aussie Sarah Walker. Now before any of the fans out there worry we have talked with the IOC and there will be no actions taken against Chuck for being in a secured area – so no worries there he will compete in events tomorrow," the female commentator says.

"They couldn't punish him even if they wanted to - they would be crucified by the fans," the male commentator adds.

"That is right. Now, we have word that Chuck and Sarah met before the Games began in a serendipitous meeting at Heathrow. In fact, they have numerous friends in common, but had never had never met before these Games. From what we have heard from parties close to the couple they hit it off immediately and actual had their first date last night in lieu of the Opening Ceremonies."

"Isn't that just wonderful! This is going to be a huge story as these two have become instant favorites and now the very beautiful couple will now contend with what is sure to be instant fame," the male commentator states with a touch of excitement.

"Now as you can see the relay teams are being awarded their medals. First the Americans are awarded the Bronze."

"In fact, Zondra Rizzo is very good friends with both Chuck and Sarah and some here at NBC speculate that she introduced the new couple, though she has refused to comment."

"Clearly she is a good friend," the female commentator adds.

"Now the Dutch are awarded their Silver medal. These girls are a little emotional, they were so close, but the young Miss Walker's perfect 100 meters allowed the Aussies to steal this Gold."

And the moment everyone is waiting for – the Gold being awarded to the Aussie Team. Look at that big smile on their faces, especially Sarah Walker's – just wonderful!"

"And to finish off the night the national anthem of Australia as the flags of these three great nations rise above the pool here in London."

"There is lots more action from the Aquatics Center tomorrow and we will certainly have more on the strange romantic turn of events that launched a truly memorable day of swimming."

"Thanks for watching everyone and have a great night!"

* * *

_**Athlete's Village**_

_**London**__**, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 28, 2012**_

_**21:30 hrs BST**_

Once both Chuck and Sarah were all set for the night they met briefly with their families before sneaking out of the Aquatics Center and back to Athlete's Village. So far they were lucky to avoid the media, but they both knew that the mainstream media and the vultures that are the paparazzi would make their lives interesting.

Once at the Athlete's Village they walk hand in hand to Sarah's apartment. Both are tired and a little worn out.

"Sarah I am sorry I snuck into the pool area… the media thing is going to get crazy…"

Sarah smiles at his kindness, "Chuck! I jumped you remember, this is all my fault!"

"No Sarah, the media would have eventually found out and seeing as we both hate attention you know no matter what we would have to deal with this media buzz. It will be fine… I promise."

As they reach the door to Sarah's apartment she shyly replies, "Ok… but that was the best kiss of my life…"

Chuck smiles slightly, "Mine too," before he tenderly kisses her.

When the kiss breaks he whispers, "Goodnight Sarah and congratulations on the Gold."

"You too Chuck," Sarah said as she turns and walks into her apartment.

**Later…**

As Sarah and Chuck slept in each of their little Olympic apartment's, newspapers around the world were printing the same headline.

The Guardian newspaper was just one example:

A massive picture on the front page is of Chuck and Sarah's kiss with the large bold print title:

'LOVE AT THE OLYMPICS.'

* * *

_**AN2: I hope this is well received – I did a lot of research on the events to make everything as close to realism as possible with me not being there on the ground. If there are aspects I have missed please let me know and I can update the chapter if necessary. I also researched the psychology aspect, but again I am not an expert and this is in no way detailed enough to stand up to a psychologist, but it fits the personality I have set forth for this Chuck character (anyone with professional background in psych can comment or PM me to improve this). Also, Casey may seem OOC – this is on purpose – he is the Same Casey, except for a hidden professor side. His conversation was meant to seem out of character to the other coaches and the readers because he hides this skill- it is his secret… oh and he is a spy – that is one connection to canon – I promise he is the only one in the story that is a spy and this will not get silly.**_

_**This will be the longest and most involved swimming chapter, but let me know what you think as chapters 11 through 16 will have heavy swim action as well and I would love to know whether this worked or not – it is very different action.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – if they are not canon characters then these are the real swimmers and their accomplishments are awesome – I have made some changes, but for the most part this is true to the Games (though the canon characters do bump some of the real athlete's from the podium – Chuck is a phenom and Sarah is awesome so it had to be done!). So clearly I don't own anything or these records, but I have worked hard to make this as real and accurate as possible for fanfiction.**_


	11. Day 2: Friendly Competition and Fallout

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Thank you to everyone for the awesome response to the last chapter – hope you all enjoy this chapter and the remainder of the swimming action to come.**_

_**Huge thank you to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic and kindly pointed out a little detail error that I have fixed – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. There is a long flashback at the beginning of this chapter to day one of the swimming (chapter 10) so be aware of that.**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Day 2 – Friendly Competition and Fallout

_**Jill's Hotel Room**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**7:01 hrs BST**_

Jill watches the scene before her hesitantly as Bryce paces back and forth as he talks and curses to himself as he continues his angry musings in her plush London hotel room. She sits atop the large king sized bed on a white comforter as she plays mindlessly with the dark brown accent blanket at the foot of the bed. The room is long and rectangular and Bryce paces from the near the side of the bed to the small table near the window as he swears in his Irish brogue. Jill looks around the room at the light beige carpeting and the dark brown accent wall behind the bed and the similarly colored drapes that frame the large window that looks out upon the city. Bryce slams his fist violently on the table causing Jill's laptop to shake as she looks forward from the foot of the bed at the flat screen TV and wall unit to distract herself from Bryce's anger filled pacing. He continues his ministrations as he stops in front of the two orange-beige couches along the wall near the window as he grips the bridge of his nose as he looks unfocused at the three framed simple paintings on the wall. As Jill continues to watch his anger build and build, she sighs as she thinks of the previous day…

* * *

**Flashback to the Previous Day…**

Jill smiles as she talks with Bryce after the heats in her London Hotel room, "Alright Bryce you shouldn't have to worry about Chuck in either of the finals, so make sure you are loose and ready to win. Chuck was able to make it to the finals, but the poison will start taking its effect and he will fade."

Bryce smiles smugly, "Not'a problem my dear Jill. I will be ready and I shouldn't even need the help of the poison… t'will be fun to see that arse Chuck fall."

Jill's gets a contemplative look on her face, "Are you sure… I mean you only wanted to dose Chuck… but in the medley both Lochte and Phelps are really good and in the freestyle those Asian swimmers have a lot of skill…"

Bryce's face flashes briefly with anger before an arrogant smirk returns to his face, "I have nothing to fear from anyone! And Chuck… well I had you dose Chuck for more personal reasons."

As Bryce smiles widely as he thinks of Chuck's humiliations Jill finally decides to ask, "What is it about Chuck, I mean you've hated him ever since we were at Stanford. Did he do something to you?"

"Nah, not really. He's just a weak fella and someone to take advantage of. But he had the audacity to think he's better than me at Stanford and his 'holier than thou' routine and the love he gets really puts me in a foul mood."

Jill looks a little dumbfounded, "You're not jealous are you?"

Bryce's faces flashes with anger before he once again forces down his temper, "Not 't all. I just don't like that bloke and that is his misfortune," he says with a smirk once more on his face.

Jill holds down her mean spirited chuckle, not wanting to risk Bryce's violent temper, "Good then suffer he shall."

Bryce moves quickly toward her picking her up and laying a passionate kiss upon her, "I love when you get all mean! But I had 'a question for ya… the poison is untraceable, yes?"

Jill chuckles, "Bryce, we went through this! It is like the steroids I designed – impossible to trace and they shouldn't show up in the blood work. And even if they did it would make no difference as no one knows we were the ones behind it!"

"Ah Jill you are a genius!" Bryce exclaims happily once more.

"And don't you forget it lover boy!" Jill says with a confident smirk as Bryce once more pulls her into a kiss as they fall to the large king sized bed in Jill's hotel room.

**After the 400m Individual Medley…**

Jill sits in the stands in her white skirt and her green tank top as she holds a large Irish flag loosely in her hands causing it to pool in her lap as she looks down blankly at the main pool in the Aquatics Center. She sits with a pensive look as she adjusts her black rimmed glasses before brushing at her long, straight brunette hair as she tries to understand what had just taken place.

As she thinks, _Well that was a poor showing by Bryce… sixth place is nothing to sneeze at, but he was suppose to compete… hum he's going to be angry…_

As if on cue her cell phone breaks her from her thoughts as she grabs the phone and looks at the call display, which shows a local London number.

Jill answers the phone, "Hello?"

"The bloody hell Jill!" Bryce practically screams into the phone.

She winces as she pulls the phone from her ear, "Jesus Bryce! Calm down! I want to keep my hearing. How are you calling me?"

Jill hears a deep cleansing breath on the other end of the line before the still clearly enraged voice continues, "There is a courtesy phone back in the warm-up area, now what the hell is going on you said that concoction would work!"

"Bryce! Shut the hell up and don't mention anything back there – do you want to get us caught!"

Bryce grumbles, "No..."

Jill sternly continues, "Good, now I know you're pissed, but this was not your strong event and you still fell behind the leaders so you need to do better in the freestyle and not cry over this race. And before you ask the 'concoction' as you call it simply weakens him and he is clearly very strong." Bryce tries to break in but Jill shushes him, "Shush, now it will really hit him now that he is tired from the IM race so there will be no way he can keep up this pace. So you need to keep up during the race and then you can overtake him. Understand?"

Bryce grumbles petulantly once more before answering, "Yes… are you sure this will work?"

Jill ponders for a second, "Yes it should work. Now go get your head back in the game!"

Before Bryce can respond the line goes dead. He hangs up the phone and moves back prepare for his next race thinking, _Bitch better be right… at least I have that crazy red head all over me… Serena was it… ah not important. And I still need to get at that blonde bitch too!_

**Later…**

Jill watches the 400m freestyle with rapt excitement as Bryce chases the leaders as her confidence is high that Chuck and the Chinese swimmer cannot possibly continue this pace. But as she continues to watch as they pass into the final 100 meters worry begins to form on her face. She begins to go over the formula in her head and analyzes Chuck's performance based on his physical profile and she begins to become rather unnerved. She thinks, _I don't understand… even without the benzodiazepine derivative this shouldn't be possible. He must run out of energy and physically this makes no sense after his previous performance in the IM._

She watches in horror as Bryce falters when Chuck inexplicably increases his pace once more as the young American finishes strong winning his first Gold medal.

Jill's head immediately drops as she heads down to meet Bryce as the crowd cheers loudly as the new World Record is announced in the Aquatics Center.

When Jill finally meets up with Bryce after his cool down exercises she expects a rage filled explosion as she saw the deathly looks Bryce was shooting Chuck after the race. She is surprised when he walks angrily past her without a word as he leaves her dumbfounded. Once she recovers from the surprise she sighs before heading back to her hotel, deciding it was probably a good thing she didn't have to deal with Bryce tonight… but tomorrow was not going to be fun.

**End flashback…**

* * *

Bryce finally stops his pacing and balls his fists until his knuckles turn a stark white compared to his green track suit.

Finally he speaks, "What the hell Jill? What happened why didn't your chemical work?"

Jill sighs once more, "Bryce, I am not sure what happened. Honestly he never should have been able to do what he did even without the benzodiazepine affecting him… it doesn't make any sense…"

Bryce growls angrily as he resists the urge to smash his fist into the wall… or Jill's face as images of a happy Chuck kissing Sarah play in his mind further enraging him.

Jill sees this dangerous rage and puts her hands up, "But I am certain it will kick in today! He cannot keep this pace up and you will be able to salvage the rest of the events." She is not certain of anything anymore, but she knows that look in his eye and decides that it is better to postpone his rage and hope for the best.

Bryce takes a deep cleansing breath, "And if it doesn't work today?"

"Well, then I will dose him with something more powerful… he may be able to withstand the dose I gave him. So if he doesn't fail today then we can get him on day 3 and you will have the remaining five days of the swimming events to mop the floor with him… sound good?" Jill gives Bryce a hopeful smile as she awaits the volatile man's reaction.

Bryce huffs once more, "Fine, but I have to beat him!"

Jill breaths in to calm her nerves, "You will Bryce… you will."

* * *

_**Shaw's Room at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**7:02 hrs BST**_

Shaw stands proudly in his air conditioned flat in the heart of downtown London. He thinks too highly of himself to denigrate his reputation by staying with the 'trash' from around the world in those small apartments, unbefitting his status.

He coldly picks up his cell phone with an emotionless expression and dials a number before raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Is the reply on the other end of the call.

Shaw's face darkens as he replies in a deathly tone, "Justin… you had a job to do and you seem to have failed. You told me that your attack was interrupted, but you struck him hard on the leg and that he would likely still be able to compete, but he would be severely limited. Did you lie to me?"

On the other end of the line Justin Sullivan begins to sweat as fear grips at him over his lie, "No boss! I didn't lie, honest! I wacked 'em good, but he's a strong bugger… him and that blonde bitch that hit me head."

Shaw looks blankly on, "No matter, you did not succeed so you best rectify this mistake and then make yourself scarce."

"Boss… the security on Bartowski is too much! I can't get at him!"

Shaw smiles crookedly, "That is not my problem, just get it done or you will have to answer to my employers."

Justin instantly turns pale, "Yes… I will try today and I will keep you apprised."

Shaw smiles cockily, "See that you do. And get it done!"

And with that Shaw hangs up on a rather rattled Justin who once again curses himself for getting into this mess.

* * *

_**Outside the Athletes Village Security Zone**_

_**London, **__**United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**7:52 hrs BST**_

After a restful night's sleep both Chuck and Sarah made their way from their little apartments to the Athletes Village exit in order to travel to the Aquatics Center venue for their morning heats.

They were both delighted by the serendipity of running into each other… though rationally speaking having heats at the same time meant this was a rather likely coincidence, though no one could ever convince the two of this. Nevertheless, they walk together, hand in hand, towards their transportation to the Aquatics Center.

As they exit the Athletes Village they are not paying attention and they do not see Justin as he approaches. However, before the would be attacker has a chance to act he is unceremoniously knocked over and slightly trampled as photographers and fans begin to rush towards Chuck and Sarah. The security detail acts deftly in order to block the out of control mob to the best of their abilities.

Chuck and Sarah look on dumbfounded and in shock at the flash bulbs and cheers… both oddly thinking it is far too early for this craziness. They stand a little shell-shocked and frozen as the Olympic security team comprised of police, military and private security personnel admirably holds back the paparazzi and the fans.

Justin, with only minor injuries decides to limp off and find another way at Chuck though he is about ready to disappear from London and take his chances with Shaw and his shady, mob-like bosses.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are broken from their shock by Casey who loudly yells, "Bartowski! Get your ass in gear and into the van before those vultures rip you and the skirt to pieces!"

Chuck stares dumbly at Casey for a moment before looking at the crowd and quickly realizing the danger they are potentially in. He grabs Sarah's hand and pulls her forward as they quickly jump into the van before it speeds off to the Aquatics Center.

Casey chuckles, "Ah not quite as good as an extract form a hot LZ, but that will do for a little action at this sissy sporting event."

Chuck looks dumbly at Casey as he sputters tying to formulate a response to that and the insanity that they had just experienced.

Luckily Sarah finds her voice, "Thank you Mr. Casey for the help… those people were crazy…"

Casey grunts with a touch of mirth, "No problem, I had to rescue the kid and we try to avoid friendly collateral damage… if Australia wasn't an ally I probably would have left you… oh and it's Colonel blonde."

Sarah gapes at Casey for a moment before Chuck calls out, "Hey! Be nice to her Casey. Besides, you are a Marine – leave no one behind!"

Casey grunts thoughtfully before responding as if said nothing wrong, "What?" While both Chuck and Sarah look on not knowing whether to be thankful for or insulted by the gruff Colonel.

Sarah shakes her head and chuckles, "Well thank you anyway."

Casey just smirks, "Just don't tire Bartowski out between the sheets – he's got races to win."

Both Chuck and Sarah turn bright red as the atmosphere in the van turns instantly awkward as they continue their journey to the Aquatics Center in absolute silence.

Chuck silently thinks to himself not daring to look at Sarah, _Oh so awkward… so very awkward. Thank god I said leave no one behind and didn't say leave no 'man' behind – I don't even want to think about Casey's crude comments about lady parts and… oh god I'm thinking about it… damn this is awkward._

Casey chuckles internally, _Now that is the way to avoid dealing with Bartowski's jabbering and lady feelings… ah peace and quiet!_

* * *

_**Warm-up Zone/Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**10:00 hrs BST**_

Sarah was so thankful for the Colonel's intervention, though she was very unnerved by the jarring effect of predatory paparazzi and rabid fans. A nice chat with her Mom was her first order of business in order to finally calm herself as she prepares for her heats.

Once Sarah is sufficiently calm she made her way to the warm-up area to stretch and prepare for her heats. She sits comfortably on a wood bench in the warm-up zone as she plays her favorite classical concertos on her MP3 player as she loses herself in the timeless sounds of Beethoven, Bach and Mozart.

Sarah mentally prepares for her 100m backstroke heats and is aware that her heat is rapidly approaching as heats 1, 2 and 3 are completed on schedule. She hears the IOC coordinator call her heat and she begins her journey to the pool once more.

As she makes her way to the starting position she is surprised when a louder than normal cheer greets her. Slightly confused by the warmer than normal reception, she quickly makes her way to her lane and the starting blocks before quickly changing out of her yellow and green track suit.

As Sarah changes she thinks, _So many cameras… oh god! And all the people cheering may be cool, but it is really a lot of pressure. And I bet they're only are cheering for me because of Chuck – he has that effect on everyone and it must bleed through to his friends… but it is fun to have the support. Now if I just didn't have to deal with the media… hum maybe Chuck can save me from that too… _

She admonishes herself briefly as her mind begins to wander from her nervous monologue to the other heats. She knows two of the swimmers in heats 5 and 6 will be her real competition once they reach the finals, with the young American Missy Franklin being a Gold favorite in heat 6 and the always tough Russian Vivian Volkoff in heat 5.

Sarah clears her mind once more and her confidence rises once again as she gets herself in the proper mental state to compete. She takes a deep breath as she shakes out her arms before hearing the long whistle signaling her to jump into the pool with the other swimmers in order to take her starting position. Once in the pool, she reaches up to the silver bars on the front of the starting block as she positions her feet on the pool wall in a seated position. She hears over the speaker 'take you mark' and she pulls herself up by her hands with her feet still on the pool wall in a coiled/crouched position as her back faces the pool.

She takes one final deep, steadying breath before she hears the beep and she arches her back and launches herself backwards into the water. She enters the water facing up towards the ceiling and begins her powerful inverted dolphin kick until she surfaces and begins her perfectly timed backstroke. She loops her arms in perfect time as she reaches her arms one at a time over top and into the water in front of her as she kicks and drives herself forward. She breathes evenly as she concentrates on the roof, ensuring she remains straight in her lane. As she continues to kick hard and use her powerful arms to propel her she quickly reaches the end of the pool completing the first 50 meters as she athletically flips under the water and kicks of the wall, once again directly into a powerful underwater (inverted) dolphin kick. She falls back into her perfect timing as she kicks powerfully from her hips and as one arm leaves the water the other enters as she quickly makes her way back to the starting wall. She touches the wall first in heat 4 with an Olympic Record time of 58.23, easily qualifying her for the semifinal later that night.

Sarah smiles widely as she pulls herself out of the pool and shyly waves to the crowd as she heads off into the cool down pools. She finishes her cool down exercises and then she checks the other heats. As she expected, Missy Franklin won heat 6 with a time of 59.37, while Sarah's teammate Belinda Hocking finished in second and Aya Terakawa of Japan finished in third, all easily qualifying for the semis. Vivian Volkoff also easily qualified for the semis when she finished first in heat 5.

* * *

_**Warm-up Zone/Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**10:15 hrs BST**_

With the women's 100m backstroke heats complete it was now Chucks turn. It was another busy day for Chuck who had most of his events early in the swimming competition, while Sarah had the majority of her events towards the end of the swimming events in the early days of August.

Chuck sits in the warm-up zone after stretching and preparing physically in his white jacket with dark blue arms/shoulders and his dark blue pants. He listens to his music and bobs his head slightly ignoring the deathly glares from both Shaw and Bryce as they leave the warm-up area for their heats.

After a small wait Chuck is called by the IOC coordinator for heat 3 of the 200m freestyle and he makes his way to the pool, while the crowd erupts in a loud cheer as the cameras instantly follow him. He gives the crowd a nervous wave before making his way to the starting blocks and removing his track suit leaving him in his tight swim suit, swim cap and swim goggles, much to the satisfaction and delight of the single… and well the not so single ladies in the crowd.

He takes his place on the starting block and limbers up his arms a final time before dropping into his starting position. He takes a deep breath as his mind clears in preparation for the race.

He hears the beep and instantly hurls himself into the water and directly into a powerful dolphin kick. When he breaks the surface of the water he moves once more into a powerful front crawl as he claws his way through the water with seemingly effortless strokes. He kicks hard and uses his perfect form as he pulls himself through the water, quickly reaching the far end of the pool and making his turn. He kicks off the wall and makes his way back to the starting wall with calm strokes following his planned tempo for this qualifying race. He hits the starting wall and kicks off once more into a strong dolphin kick before returning to his front crawl on his way to completing the final 100 meters of the race. He reaches the far wall first and kicks off for a final time as he picks up his pace for the last 50 meters back to the starting wall. He ignores those around him and follows his plan to the letter and easily touches the wall in first with a time of 1:46:61, which certainly assures him a place in the semifinals that night.

Before Chuck could escape he was called on for a quick interview with an NBC reporter.

"So Chuck, you just qualified for the 200m freestyle and from what we hear and expect you will be in the finals for the 4x100m freestyle relay later today. How does it feel to get all these races in after such a huge day yesterday?"

Chuck smiles involuntarily, "Well yesterday was a really fun day and I am just trying to have a little fun and enjoy the experience. I never really expected this, but again it is fun… a little tiring, but I can't wait to race today and in the rest of the swimming events. It is exciting and I know it will end far too soon so I want to enjoy the ride."

The reporter nods, "Now, I won't bother you too much more, but I have to ask - what is your reaction to the headlines around the world today?"

Chuck looks at the reporter a little uncertainly, "Uh… what?"

The reporter chuckles, "You mean you have not seen the massive coverage and the front page of the newspaper?"

Chuck nervously smiles, "Well I have been busy at the Aquatics Center… and I kinda got chased this morning…" Chuck says nervously as he rambles on a little.

The reporter grabs a newspaper and shows Chuck the massive front page picture of Sarah and him in a passionate lip lock after her Gold medal win. The reporter continues, "You've gained a lot of notoriety form those viral pool pictures, but now you are on front page on every newspaper in the world. You and Sarah are the number one trending topic on twitter and social networking sites… you and Sarah are now potentially THE Story of this Olympics! How does it feel?"

Chuck just looks blankly, "Um… oh boy"

**Later (11:56 am)…**

Chuck completes his cool down exercises and tests and after suitable recovering from the jarring interview from hell; he checks the heat results and found that both Larkin and Shaw had qualified in heats 1 and 2 respectively. Also, his teammate Lochte along with Sun Yang qualified for the semis in heat 5 and Yannick Agnel of France qualified and posted an impressive time in heat 6.

Chuck did not have time to enjoy the qualification as he made his way back to the warm-up area with the other members of the USA's 4x100m freestyle relay team. The coaches had decided the previous day that Chuck, Nathan Adrian, Michael Phelps and Ryan Lochte would be the team for the final. However, in order to rest these swimmers none were to compete in the relay heats.

As a result, the four star swimmers watched as the other members of the relay team swam hard in heat 2 and finished in second place behind the Aussie team. The Russian team - much to Colonel Casey's anger and chagrin finished in third qualifying for the final race, while Larkin's Irish team did not qualify for the final. This was not unexpected as Ireland is not known for its swim program and they really did not have the program necessary to compete with the other powerhouses of the sport. Though Bryce was once again enraged as he arrogantly believed he could single handedly lead the team to the final.

In heat 1 the French freestyle team proved they would be a difficult opponent as they easily won the heat with the South Africans and Italians also qualifying for the final. Shaw was once again enraged when the UK failed to qualify in heat 1, while Awesome took team Canada's unfortunate failure to qualify in stride.

As Chuck made his way through the Athletes area of the Aquatics Center he saw a slightly forlorn Awesome and quickly made his way over to talk with his Canadian friend.

"Hey Devon!"

Devon looks up and smiles instantly, "Hey bro! Congrats on the 4x100 – I hear you're in the final. That is awesome!"

Chuck smiles kindly, "Thanks buddy, sorry you guys fell just short, you should be really proud – I saw the race and you did great out there."

Devon nods appreciatively knowing Chuck is incapable of lying about his sport, "Thanks Chuck, now do me a favor and kick some butt in the final for us North Americans!"

Chuck laughs, "Will do… and we are willing to adopt you if you ever decide you want to add the blue to you red and white colors," Chuck adds wryly.

Devon booms out a laugh, "Ha! Nice try Chuckster, my folks would kill me if I defected to Team USA – so not awesome! But good try. Hey, I have to run and meet Ellie for some lunch… hum you should see if Sarah wants to come and we can all have a nice relaxing lunch and rest for the events this evening, what do you say?"

Chuck smiles, "Let me give her a quick call and see… as long as you and Ellie don't mind that is?"

"Of course not bro, give her a call."

Chuck quickly calls Sarah on his cell phone and relays Devon's offer of lunch with Awesome and the Bartowski's. She's very excited to have lunch with them and quickly agrees much to Chuck's elation. Chuck relays the lunch place near the Olympic Park to Sarah and hangs up before heading off with Devon to meet Sarah and Ellie a short distance away at the Hackney Pearl café for lunch.

* * *

_**Hackney Pearl Café **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**12:11 hrs BST**_

Ellie had arrived at the little café first and had quickly gotten a table inside. Chuck and Devon arrived at the café at the same time as Sarah arrived.

Upon seeing one another Chuck and Sarah smile widely and excitedly before hugging one another as Sarah says a quick 'hello' to her new Canadian friend, Devon.

The trio look at the beige brick building and its large glass storefront that is bordered by black painted wood with the words 'Hackney Pearl Café and Bar' written in white lettering overtop the two doorways. There are four outside tables surrounded by chairs that are occupied by throngs of patrons, which completes the café's facade. They quickly see Ellie who waves at them excitedly from her table inside by front of the window.

Chuck, Sarah and Devon quickly make their way into the simple café and take their seats with Ellie after the necessary hugs were dispensed with.

Chuck looks around the room of the busy café and sees the simple exposed kitchen area behind a small counter at the entrance of the café. The floor is green linoleum, while the walls are white painted brick. There is a prep area and cash register next to the kitchen with twelve wood boxes mounted in an artistic pattern on the wall on either side of the menu board behind the counter.

There are simple white tables and chairs around the room as well as simple bookshelves that added to the quaint ambiance of this little English café.

Once seated at the table the group begins talking amicably not noticing the silence in the café that greeted Chuck and Sarah's entry, nor the growing crowd and attention they are getting from outside of the café.

Ellie congratulates Sarah and Chuck on advancing, while comforting her now rather serious boyfriend on his team falling short of qualifying for the relay final. Despite the short time knowing one another, Ellie and Devon had developed a rather strong connection.

After talking for a bit about how their day had gone, Ellie was about to recommend they order when she happens to look out the window and sees the not entirely small crowd staring and taking pictures of the swimmers. Ellie then notices the whispering and the staring looks of those inside the café.

"Uh… guys… are you seeing this?" Ellie asks in with a perplexed look on her face and a little worry in her voice.

Devon looks around and raises an eyebrow before articulately adding, "Whoa…"

Chuck and Sarah both drop their heads to the table and groan, "Not again."

Ellie looks at them curiously, "Again?"

Chuck sighs, "We were kind of chased from the Athletes Village by a mob…"

Sarah then adds, "Chuck's coach kinda saved us… this is going to get bad isn't it?"

Ellie went into overprotective sister mode, "No this is going to be fine – no lunch for you two. I will call a cab and when it gets here you two can run out to it and head back to the Athlete's Village. Chuck I put a ton of food in your fridge, so you and Sarah can hang out there away from prying eyes. Sorry, when I saw the newspapers today I should have known better than to ask you out to lunch." Ellie quickly makes the call before smiling weakly, yet supportively at the nervous Aussie before her.

Sarah smiles at the older women fondly, "This isn't your fault Ellie… it is just a screwed up… and honestly stressful situation."

After moving away from the window in order to in part avoid the scrutiny the two couples chat briefly as Ellie and Devon support the now very famous couple. Thankfully the crowd outside did not attempt to rush into the small café, nor did the excitement in the crowd lead to a dangerous mob. However, Chuck and Sarah became very busy in the café posing for pictures and signing autographs until thankfully the cab arrived.

The two said quick goodbyes to Ellie and Awesome before running past the crowd and photog's to the cab before speeding off to the Athletes Village.

As the cab nears the front gates of the Athletes Village the cab driver pipes up, "Oi! I thought I recognized you two, you're them swimmers from the paper!"

All Sarah and Chuck can do is groan before forcing a smile as they thankfully escape back to the relative safety of the Village.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**12:48 hrs BST**_

Chuck opens the door to his apartment and ushers an increasingly flustered and upset Sarah Walker into his little Olympic home. Sarah is in a bit of a daze as she walks over to the couch and flops down with a heavy sign and a blank look.

She thinks bleakly, _Life is going to be like this forever… like something out of a bad horror movie as mobs attack us and never let us live… oh god…_

Chuck immediately sees her mood and rushes to the kitchenette to grab two bottles of water. He quickly moves back to the couch and places a gentle hand on her shoulder as he sits down next to her.

He smiles supportively, "Here drink this and Sarah…" She looks up at him with turmoil in her big swirling blue eyes and he smiles and continues, "Don't freak out."

Sarah lets out a mighty sigh before taking a long drink of her water, "Thanks Chuck."

He grins at her, "That's what I'm here for… now you will have you work cut out for you when I go nuts from all this media madness… you should have seen the interview I did when they blindsided me with the newspaper picture – it was bad," he says finishing with a self deprecating chuckle.

Sarah laughs at that, "Well you're still funny in the face of all this madness…"

She takes another breath, "It's just… I just want to swim and now there is even more stress and I didn't think that was even possible… and I am kind of… angry that we aren't just left alone."

Chuck smiles before a brilliant idea hits him, "I have an idea," he says before jumping up and moving to a small black suitcase bag next to the TV.

He grins widely at her as he pulls out a white rectangular electronic device that Sarah knows she should recognize, but for the life of her can't recall what it is.

He grins, "So we have a little anger and frustration at the media? Well I have a nerdy solution. I was going to save this for another time, but 'with great power comes great responsibility'!"

She looks at him blankly as he continues, "It's… it's from Spiderman… no… nothing?"

Sarah can help her chuckle, "Because that makes it better?"

Chuck grins at their banter, "You know what - not important."

Sarah laughs, "Now, I know this will definitely destroy my non-existent nerd cred, but what's that?" she says pointing to the white box.

Chuck grabs at his heart theatrically, "Miss Walker you wound my nerd heart! That is an Xbox360, Morgan brought it so I could rest between events and be entertained." Seeing her blank look he explains further, "It is a video game player and I have just the game for our mood."

Sarah smiles as he deftly hooks up the machine and the TV screen flashes with _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2._"

He grins widely as he tosses her a white controller, "So Lieutenant Walker… you ready to frag some noobs?"

Sarah looks at him a little perplexed, "I don't know what that means… but if I get to blast some virtual terrorists to get out the anger then I'm game!"

As they start to play Chuck cannot help but chuckle at the intense concentration on Sarah's beautiful face as she lays waste to the battle field. After she sneaks up on a rather seasoned player and knifes him… again, Chuck has a very clear realization. Thinking back over all his interactions with Sarah so far from her athleticism in the pool, her martial arts skills, her intelligence and now her seeming virtual mayhem (and knife) skills it became clear – Sarah Walker was not someone to trifle with.

Chuck smiles a little nervously, "Wow… you sure picked this game up fast… you're dangerous…"

Sarah giggles, "This is so much fun Chuck! This was a great idea."

Chuck smiles back as both are calm and lost in the game, forgetting the troubles of the world if only for a few hours together until it's time to head back to the pool and face the multi-headed Hydra beast that is the media.

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**19:25 hrs BST**_

After a rather calming and therapeutic afternoon of blasting virtual characters both Chuck and Sarah were refreshed as they made their way back to the Aquatics Center in order to once again prepare for their events. For the time being they were able to put the media behind them as they prepare once more for their evening events.

In the locker room Sarah sees Carina who is looking a little nervous as she gets ready for her final race in the 100m butterfly.

"Hey Carina! How's it going?"

Carina smiles and tries to look confident and hide her nerves, "Sarah, I'm doing good. Just a little race and then I'm done for the day."

Sarah smirks instantly seeing through her friends façade as she supportively says, "Don't worry Carina you're going to do great – I mean look how far you've come in not even your strongest event! At worst you are top eight in the entire world so just enjoy the race. And besides, as long as you beat that witch Amy then you will be a hero in my eyes."

Carina smiles as she takes a deep breath, "Thanks Sarah… I needed that."

The friends hug before Carina begins to make her way to the warm-up area before stopping, "Oh and I met with that Larkin jerk this afternoon, he is up to something and I am meeting him tonight and I will find out what's going on. It's important now that you and Chuck are all famous!" Carina gives Sarah a teasing grin before bouncing out of the locker room leaving a chuckling Sarah Walker in her wake.

While preparing in the warm-up area Chuck sees Carina heading off to the pool and he calls out to her, "Go get 'em Carina!'

Carina smiles back at Chuck thankfully before giving him a small wave and heading off to the pool.

Chuck and Sarah watch Carina's race as she rushes towards the finish line trailing the American Dana Vollmer, who finishes first setting a new World Record, while the Chinese swimmer finishes in second. Carina touches the wall just behind the Aussie Alicia Couttes missing out on the Bronze by a mere hair. She did however beat her traitorous ex-friend Amy, which was a small consolation. But as Carina grasps the wall still in the water she is a little crushed at how close she came to a medal. She then remembers Sarah's pep talk and her confidence repairs itself as she becomes driven to succeed in her medley events.

Chuck has little time to dwell on Carina's race as he is next up in heat 1 of the semifinal for the 200m freestyle race.

The semifinal goes smoothly as Chuck follows his negative split and pacing to the letter and finishes just ahead of his teammate Lochte with a time of 1:46:10 guaranteeing him a spot in the finals. Shaw also qualified for the final in heat 1 along with the Russian Alexi Volkoff (Junior), the brother of one of Sarah's main competitors Vivian Volkoff. It was a Russian family affair as their father is their coach and a Russian oil magnate, though his massive wealth was of little concern to the swimmers... it's not like they were spies.

Meanwhile, in heat 2 Sun Yang of China finished first, with the Frenchman Yannick Agnel in second and Larkin and Taehwan Park finishing third and forth as they qualified for the finals.

**Later (20:49 pm)…**

After happily watching Carina's race and then Chuck's race it was now Sarah's turn to return to the water for the semifinal of the women's 100m backstroke. Sarah once again took her position in the pool in heat 1 of her race. With her arms holding her out of the water and feet pressed hard into the starting wall she took a deep breath before hearing the starting beep and launching herself backwards into the pool.

After her powerful inverted dolphin kick she once again fell into her flawless technical routine as her arms worked in perfect time as she kicked hard from her hips as she glides on her back toward the end of the pool. She takes an early lead over the Chinese swimmer Jing Jhao, the Russian Vivian Volkoff and her fellow teammate Belinda Hocking. Sarah hits the wall first and kicks off into her well honed inverted dolphin kick as she powerfully drives herself back to the starting wall using a perfect backstroke as she eats up the final 50 meters of the race. Jhao and Volkoff both threaten to overtake her, but she does not panic as she calmly follows her technique and touches the wall in first place with a solid time of 58.35 securing her spot in the final.

Sarah quickly heads off to cool down and receives a loud cheer as she exits the pool as the times are announced in the Aquatics Center. She nervously waves to the crowd before heading back to prepare her body for the next day of swimming. While doing her cool down exercises the young American Missy Franklin put on a clinic in her heat easily qualifying and setting up an epic showdown tomorrow in the final between the young American and the young Aussie.

**11 minutes later…**

Chuck once again finds himself in the warm-up area, but this time he is with his relay teammates as they mentally prepare for the final of the men's 4x100m freestyle relay. Lochte is chilling on a bench chatting with Nathan Adrian, while Phelps sits in the corner listening to music. Chuck can't help but feel the excitement of competing with these world class swimmers.

The IOC coordinator calls to the relay teams and Chuck and Team USA prepare to make their entrance. They stand in order behind the other, rather nervous looking teams in the marshalling area at the entrance to the pool as they await their turn to head out to their starting position.

The South African team enters the pool area first in their all white track suits as they move to lane 1. They are then followed by the Germans who stop by the screen and give a big wave. Three of the Germans are in their white jackets and black pants, while their final teammate wears a red polo and black pants as they make their way to lane 2. Next the Russians enter next in their red almost paisley looking jackets and bright white pants as they move to lane 3. Next up is the Aussies in their yellow and green track suits and white swim caps as they make their way to lane 4 because they had the best time in the heats. Finally, Chuck and the American boys make their entrance to the loud sheers of the boisterous crowd. Chuck and Nathan Adrian wear the same white and blue track suit, while Phelps wears a more robe like version and Lochte wears a simple white Team USA t-shirt. Following Team USA is France in their white track suits in lane 6, the Belgians in lane 7 in their red and yellow t-shirts and finally the Italians in lane 8 wearing black track suits.

Chuck removes his outerwear and takes his position behind Adrian and Phelps, while Lochte prepares for the final leg of the race.

Nathan Adrian sets up on the blocks and takes his position before the beep sounds and he and the other competitors leap into the water. The Americans take and early lead followed by the South Africans then the Australians then the Russians and then the French. Adrian reaches the end of the pool and makes his way back to the starting wall to finish his 100 meters in first as the French swimmer makes a big move going from sixth place to third place. Adrian touches the wall in first after a perfect 100 meter front crawl and Phelps immediately jumps overtop into the water and dolphin kicks hard before surfacing into a hard front crawl. As Phelps makes the turn and heads back to the starting wall he holds the lead and is followed by the Aussies and then the French and then the Russians.

Chuck stands ready on the blocks and sees the moment Phelps touches the wall releasing Chuck as he leaps into the warm water.

Sarah watches eagerly from her place in the cool down area as she cheers excitedly for Chuck and not her fellow Aussie teammates. She does not notice a disgusted Amy who approaches her.

Amy sneers, "Well ain't that nice Walker cheering for the enemy over your own countrymen."

Sarah is slightly embarrassed, but then ignores Amy as she watches Chuck leap into the water, "You talking about traitors is rich Amy… and besides these are a friendly Games – you know sportsmanship and all that? And Chuck is… special."

Amy huffs and walks away after Sarah's comments hit their mark and Sarah is once again able to watch Chuck fly through the water.

Chuck dolphin kicks hard when he enters the water and then moves into his technically perfect and powerful front crawl as he holds the American lead as the French move into second and the Aussies begin to fall as they trail in third place just ahead of the Russians. Chuck kicks off the far wall and begins his fast paced swim back to the starting wall. He swims perfectly as he hits the wall first and Lochte leaps into the pool for the final leg of the race. The French touch next and Agnel leaps into the water and begins to make up ground on the Americans. As Lochte makes his way from the far wall in the final 50 meters the French swimmer has eaten up the lead and now threatens to overtake the lead. Lochte pushes hard, but the French swimmer has a little more as he passes Lochte and just touches the wall first winning the Gold for France as the Americans who led from the start finish with the Silver, while the Russians pass the Aussies to take the Bronze. The French swimmers scream loudly and cheer widely as their teammate Agnel's amazing performance stole the Gold from the Americans.

Sarah lets out a cheer for Chuck's medal win and coach Forrest scowls, "Walker you know we came in forth right?"

Sarah blushes, "Ah… yes… it was a solid performance though… nothing to be ashamed of," she says trying to cover though deep down she really doesn't care what anyone thinks.

She thinks, _Chuck is doing so well and I am so happy for him. It is amazing how he can just slough off the media madness and calm me down and then do everything in his power to win a race… yep he's amazing… and I don't even remotely deserve him. Urg! Stop that he is perfect so no screwing this up with self doubt Walker! OK if I keep telling myself that maybe I will start to believe it._

As Sarah battles her fears she remains happy for Chuck and his impressive accomplishments as he completes an interview with his teammates on the TV.

* * *

_**Aquatics Center NBC TV Feed (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**21:21 hrs BST**_

"Welcome back to the Aquatics Center! We just showed the medal ceremony for the women's 400m freestyle and now we come to the final medal ceremony of the day for the men's 4x100m freestyle relay," the male announcer says.

The female announcer breaks in, "It was an amazing race – the American's swam a great race, but Lochte fell off just a little at the end and Agnel made a great push and won the Gold for his team."

"Too right, tough for Lochte and the Americans, but Phelps gets another medal and the first time Olympian, Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski adds a third medal in as many events as he truly breaks out and demonstrates his star power here in London."

The female announcer adds, "He looks to be a very special talent and we will see if by the end of these Games whether we are calling him the next Michael Phelps."

"We can hear the large cheer from this large crowd as the relay teams are guided toward the podium by those lovely ladies in the purple and yellow dresses. The three teams take their places and the Russian receive their Bronze medals first, followed by the American getting the Silver. And finally, with big smiles on their faces of the four French swimmers receive their Gold medals and take their place atop the podium."

"Really great to see the happy faces as the French national anthem plays and many, many pictures are taken of these top athletes and champion Olympians," the female announcer says.

"As the athletes make their way to the media areas we will say goodnight to all the fans out there. It has been a tremendous day and there is a lot more to come as Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski go for Gold tomorrow. So from all of us here at the Aquatics Center have a good night." The male commentator says as the feed ends for the day.

* * *

_**Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 2012**_

_**22:05 hrs BST**_

Carina walks carefully down to the main square in the Athletes Village after leaving her room and saying a quick goodnight to Sarah.

Carina smiles as she thinks of her talk with Sarah and Zondra and how sickly sweet Chuck and Sarah were becoming as a couple. Yet try as she might she could not be sickened by the clearly in love Sarah Walker, even though Carina was almost certain Sarah herself did not even know it for sure (that she was in love) yet. Carina's surprised that she's been able to put up with this fluffy love stuff - it's something she didn't know was possible, yet she could only be happy for her friend… scratch that - friends.

And that's what brings her outside this evening for another 'fun' installment of seducing that creep Bryce Larkin.

As she approaches the meeting area she sees Bryce with a brunette woman with dark rimmed glasses. Rather than approach Bryce and Jill, Carina silently moves toward a tree out of view of the two.

Carina thinks to herself, _hum… this must be the girlfriend. Wow, what a classy guy meeting another woman right after his girlfriend. If Sarah ever dated this douche I would have to beat her silly and then gut this bastard._

Carina takes a deep, but silent breath to calm her anger and nerves without giving away her position.

She could not hear everything, but after a few louder shouts by Bryce and the woman (Jill) she heard enough to become very, very worried. She decides to text Bryce, telling him she can't make the meeting as she rushes back to her room. She makes her way to her bed and sits with a worried expression, "Why were they talking about poison… and Chuck. I better tell Chuck's team and the police… I hope I'm not too late…"

Meanwhile, as Chuck and Sarah fall into a comfortable sleep in their own apartments content for the moment, Carina falls into a worried and fitful sleep as she awaits tomorrow and the potentially huge revelation that Chuck is in danger.

* * *

_**AN2: So there is day 2 of the swimming events – we saw big moves in the Bryce/Jill situation, which will come to a head very soon. More action is coming in chapter 12, which is the half way point in the story with more competition and a new twist to the media drama (Yes, I am in fact teasing you with this little tidbit!).**_

_**Hopefully I have found a nice balance between the swimming, the Charah and the other plot elements – I have a ton of content for between the races in the coming chapters, I just hope the swimming doesn't become stale – let me know what you think as we continue this middle action arc. And again, thank you all so much for reading and the awesome feedback! Oh! And the 4x100m freestyle relay – that was basically the pure play-by-play of the action (who led when) – which I had to add as it occurred because it was a great race – sad the US lost, but fun all the same.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, nor the Hackney Café, nor do I own Activison/Call of Duty or Microsoft… but I do own a copy of the games and an Xbox – which is awesome! But sadly (for me) no money is being made here.**_


	12. Day 3: The Cover

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Thank you to everyone for the awesome response to the last chapter – hope you all enjoy this chapter (Half way point of the story) and the remainder of the swimming action to come. Now, a guest brought up the believability of the Bryce/Jill (and Shaw) plots – and I get that this is a little more out there. But keep in mind – with the Tonya Harding incident and the fact that not all great athletes are angels – and with lots of money up for grabs I think that criminal actions, though less likely are in the realm of possibility. And hey, this is based on a TV show with a computer downloaded into a guy's head after all – a little whimsy is required! The security at the Games was superb and I won't denigrate them in any way. These plots are coming to a close, so hopefully folks stick with this – the ending I have planned is, in my opinion very special – so have faith!**_

_**A Huge thank you escardi who helped me with my nervousness over a scene in this chapter – escardi is awesome and has been a great help – thanks buddy! Also, thanks go out to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Day 3 – The Cover

_**Bryce's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**6:58 hrs BST**_

Bryce lies in bed as his face contorts in a grimace as he suffers through his recurring nightmare. He is beset by a cold sweat as he tosses and turns in his bed as his dream ensnares him and torments him. The white sheets are bunched and the comforter lies on the floor, long ago discarded due to his fitful sleep. He moans pitifully as he fights a losing battle with his subconscious as he struggles with his inner demons.

~o~

(Dream)

Bryce is trapped in a strange place as he runs through a forest and rolling emerald hills near a stream as a slight haze or mist covers the landscape. He recognizes the land… it appears to be his native Ireland in the spring time. But as he runs and runs he realizes this is not home, this is some repeating landscape that has trapped him in its grasp.

He begins to see the women from his past and he tries to approach them. He smiles a confident grin, "Why hello Carina, how about we have a little fun?"

The Carina avatar smiles, but says nothing. Bryce moves forward, but is struck down impotent. He then sees other women on his path including his past conquests, like Jill. But with every attempt he is struck down with impotence and is left embarrassed and uncertain as to why he is being tormented.

He finally begins to run once more as he tries to escape this hell. He moves at a manic pace desperate to leave behind his fears of losing power and control.

The scene becomes stranger as the sky becomes tinted red in warning as the background world begins to fade.

Suddenly before him a giant mirror appears and forces him to stop dead in his tracks as he gasps in deep breaths of air, while he looks on at his ghostly visage staring back at him in the mirror.

He speaks aloud, "What the hell is going on?"

He is taken aback and flinches when his image in the mirror contorts and replies, "Isn't it obvious Bryce… this is a dream."

The ethereal voice becomes clear and the face in the mirror that was once his own becomes another man's.

Bryce gapes in shock at the new image in the mirror that replaces his own.

He shakily replies, "C-C-Chuck?"

The dream avatar of Chuck simply smiles back, "Yes Bryce."

"What… what are you doing here?"

The Chuck avatar smiles once more, "I needed to tell you something, something important."

Bryce looks at the image before still in shock.

The mirror image of Chuck takes a breath, "I love you Bryce…"

The Bryce in real life would have instantly become enraged, but in the dream he fights a smile.

The Chuck image smiles, "Don't fight who you are Bryce, it will only lead to suffering and loss… accept what you know is the truth."

Bryce looks on with an uncertain expression, "I don't understand…"

Dream Chuck simply smiles, "yes, you do…"

Bryce looks into the mirror hesitantly. The Chuck avatar smiles once more before beginning to disappear and as it fades Bryce's face begins to reappear in its place. He hears, "It's Ok… I am Gay." But it is not Chuck that says this, it is his image and his face and his words that make this final statement and realization that bores into his soul.

~o~

Bryce's face contorts in hate and rage before he jerks from his sleep and the recurring dream in a panic filled sweat. He desperately sucks in deep breaths of oxygen as he tries to regain his composure.

He instantly throws his pillow across the room and bites down the urge to let out an angry scream. He thinks, _Every night since Stanford! This is all Chuck's fault. He has invaded my dreams and tells me these vile lies! I am not gay! I am not. I am not! Just look at all the women I have been with!_

But a voice deep inside tells him that this is all for show and that he is hiding behind his masculine and philandering ways to distract from who he really is. His face contorts in anger once more, _This is all Chuck's fault… I must destroy him and then these dreams will end and I will be free. The dream keeps saying it is a warning and to accept who I am. Well I am not gay, nor do I love Chuck Bartowski. And to prove it I will destroy him, once and for all!_

But the truth is Bryce is only lying to himself. He could not handle his true feelings, nor could he reconcile his upbringing with almost instantly falling in love with Chuck Bartowski at Stanford. Because of this inability to act on his desires and impulses, these feelings morphed and twisted in to a deep, burning pit of hate. All of this pain and hate and confusion was and is directed at the true source of his affections. By fighting who he is and by acting to destroy the only person he has ever truly loved he has alienated what could have been a great friend.

And little did he know that the warning in his dream was one to be headed, as his misguided attempts to redeem himself (in his own eyes) by destroying Chuck would ultimately lead to his downfall.

As Bryce finally composes himself his cell phone rings loudly and jars him from his internal struggle.

He answers with anger tinting his tone, "What?!"

"Whoa, I know it is early Bryce, but what the hell has gotten into you?" Jill asks curiously as a touch of frustration and hurt color her words.

"Nothing, just a bad night's sleep… nothing to worry about. Sorry I shouted… why are you calling?" Bryce asks with a heavy sigh.

Jill begins again, "Ok, now don't get mad… again, but I am working on the drug. But it will not be ready until tomorrow. I know you are going to be upset, but the synthesis process is very involved and without my lab equipment it takes more time to make, especially in its more potent form."

Bryce bites down his rage, "Bloody hell! Will nothing go right! When will it be ready?"

"Tomorrow and I know, just be patient and this will all work out," Jill responds in an oddly comforting tone.

"Fine, just make sure it is ready soon," Bryce says as he thinks, _it may have to wait a day, but soon I can finally put these lying dreams to rest._ Bryce tries to smile and the thought, but he cannot as he gets up and prepares for his day at the Olympics.

* * *

_**Meeting Room (Room 1-A) at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**7:20 hrs BST**_

Chuck stands with a curious expression and a scrunched brow in the Aquatics Center in front of the blue metal door with the stenciled words 'Meeting Room 1-A.' He looks down at his phone's screen before looking back to the door in order to confirm the mysterious text from Colonel Casey to come to this room for a mandatory meeting.

Chuck is a little nervous as he thinks to himself, _This is very odd… why the random meeting beyond the normally scheduled meetings? And why is it mandatory… it sounds important. Wait, did I do something wrong? Is the IOC involved in the meeting? Ok, now I am really nervous… this can't be good._

Chuck continues his nervous internal monologue trying mightily to understand why he has been summoned so unexpectedly. Chuck is so distracted that he does not notice the person approaching him until the soft tap of a single dexterous finger on his shoulder jars him from his distracted musings.

In true Chuck fashion he reacts in a less than smooth and confident matter as he jumps slightly and turns around yelping out, "Gah!"

Chuck raises his hands automatically in a poorly structured defensive posture before hearing the giggling reaction of his 'attacker.'

Chuck immediately recognizes the laugh and looks on, still a little surprised, at Sarah Walker who is trying to hold in her laughter as her mirth bleeds through at his reaction, which is so very 'Chuck-like.'

Chuck takes a deep breath and smiles, "You know Sarah it's not polite to sneak up on people. You could have given me a heart attack! I think you need to wear a bell to notify unsuspecting nerds of your ninja-like approach."

Sarah cannot help but chuckle at Chuck's ever so cute ramblings, "Oh Chuck, but it is so funny to use my skills to surprise you!"

Chuck smiles, "I bet it is you evil Aussie! Wait… what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you after my minor heart attack… though I could have done without the heart attack part," he says with a charming smile.

Sarah giggles slightly at Chuck's antics before turning a little more serious, "Honestly, I don't really know what I am doing here. I got a text from my Coach to be here for a mandatory meeting, so here I am."

Chuck's brow scrunches as he considers their situation, "That is so odd; I got the same text to meet and no explanation of why or what the meeting is about."

Sarah's face becomes guarded, "This can't be good? Can it?"

Chuck takes a cleansing breath, "Well… let's find out." Chuck knocks on the blue conference room door before looking at Sarah's piercingly beautiful blue eyes.

From the other side of door Colonel Casey bellows out, "Enter!"

Both Chuck and Sarah take a deep breath before Chuck, like a gentleman, opens the door for Sarah and the pair enters the meeting room.

As they enter the room they immediately take in the large and round silver metal conference table at the center of the room. They take in the modern furnishings, the white (writing) boards on the wall, the Olympic rings on one of the blue/white walls and the charcoal carpeting before they quickly see the stern faces on the occupants sitting on the far side of the round table.

Sarah thinks, _This is odd… Colonel Casey and Coach Forrest are here, but who are the other two people? And why on earth are we here instead of preparing for the day's events!_

Next to her Chuck's head drops in resignation, _Well this can't be good,_ he thinks glumly.

"Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker, please take a seat the small red haired women says.

"Yes, sit" the imposing African American man adds.

Sarah looks nervously at Chuck who smiles slightly and nods as the two swimmers sit across the table from the upper echelon of Team USA and the IOC.

"Miss Walker, I am Diane Beckman and this is Langston Graham. We are members of the U.S. swim program and IOC representatives. Of course I believe you have met Colonel Casey. You both must be wondering why you are here. Unfortunately, our Australian counterparts are busy dealing with the Men's swim team… and their pre-Games antics and poor performance in the relay. But we have Coach Forrest here and we have your country's support on this matter."

Sarah can no longer take the suspense, "beggin' your pardon Ma'am, but what is this all about!"

At the interruption Beckman scowls and looks as though she's just sucked on a lemon as her face contorts before she continues, "As I was saying… we needed to meet with the two of you to discuss the media reports."

Graham then chimes in, "What is the nature of your relationship with Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski?"

Both Chuck and Sarah gape at the four people sitting across from them before looking at one another in shock.

Chuck regains his composure first, "What does it matter and what business is it of yours?"

Casey growls, "Just tell them so we can get out of here moron!"

Forrest then adds, "That goes for you too Walker! Out with it!"

Chuck begins to motion with his hands trying to start an explanation of their 'relationship,' which is still rather undefined.

Sarah then jumps in, "We're dating… exclusively," she then looks at Chuck to gauge his reaction to her very forward statement. She thinks to herself, _I can't believe I just said that… it just spilled out. Oh god this is probably going to freak Chuck out and he will leave me like every other guy does. Wait, did he just smile? He looks… relieved! Oh thank god! He wasn't sure either! So this is a good thing! Wait! I am dating Chuck Bartowski… exclusively! Yay! Ok, now just don't freak out!_

Chuck is instantly relieved at Sarah's pronouncement, _Oh thank god! She is so hard to read and I did not want to answer that question wrong… hum that is kind of sad that I couldn't figure out we were dating exclusively. I don't date any other way, but… you know what who cares… _

Chuck then takes a deep breath and adds, "That's right, we are together. And why can't we? It is not like there is are rules against it!"

Beckman looks at Chuck with an exasperated expression, "Mr. Bartowski, you misunderstand – we are not here to stop you from dating or being together and you are right there are no rules against it. We saw the media coverage of the very public display of affection…"

At that both Chuck and Sarah blush and look at one another fondly.

Beckman then continues, "And the media coverage has really helped the sport and our programs. Honestly, we called you here in order to ensure you are together. If not, we would have… encouraged you to appear to be dating, a cover if you will, for the good of the sport and the Olympics. We planned on using your relationship, fake or not to make you stars and benefit all of us in the process."

Chuck and Sarah's faces register absolute shock.

Sarah can barely formulate a thought, _They would have wanted us to fake date for the world to see… just for the attention to help the sport and make them more money? Too… too much pressure… I… I don't want all this fakeness and screwed up attention! I only want to be me and spend time with Chuck. This is freaking me out! What do I do!_

Chuck cannot help but react, "That is so… wrong! If we weren't dating for real you would have tried to force us to pretend… that would be terrible. Making Sarah be with me and potentially preventing her from finding happiness and something real with someone else! Luckily it is real, but what you had planned is not right!"

Sarah only heard the 'that would be terrible' part of Chuck's rant and she instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion, thinking Chuck meant being with her would be terrible, even though this really didn't make any logical sense. Her reaction was born from her deep feelings of uncertainty and self doubt, which came rushing to the forefront of her consciousness. Her doubts and fears were strongly formed from her socially awkward years, from her emotional scars formed by all the moves and lost friends during her childhood and most of all from Amy's terrible betrayal when she finally tried to open her heart to someone. Despite what Chuck had meant and the fact that he was only thinking of Sarah's best interest, Sarah took it as being with her was terrible and her heart broke a little as she thinks to herself, _he deserves someone so much better than me…_

Beckman pinches the bridge of her nose, "Mr. Bartowski that is all well and good and very nice of you to stand up for Sarah in this hypothetical situation. But you two are together so the point is moot. All we needed to know is if this was real and would continue or if we had to ensure you were together for the cameras. Now, go back to preparing for your events and live normally and the media will take care of the rest."

Chuck angrily replies, "We are together, but not for you or anyone else… I like her and respect her and that is all that matters!"

Sarah's heart leaps and Chuck's declaration, but the swirling self doubt and pain does not fully abate.

"Fine, dismissed," Graham says.

As Chuck begins to stand the Colonel looks at him and says, "Just don't let your lady feelings get in the way – you have more races to win Bartowski."

Chuck nods to the Colonel and makes his way out of the room with the noticeably shaken Sarah.

Once outside Chuck turns to Sarah with a shy smile, "Well that was awkward and I am so sorry they wanted to use you… us like that. But I am glad we are together and I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I am glad to know our relationship status." Chuck then adds a wry smile that turns into a full Bartowski grin.

Sarah cannot help but melt a little as she hugs Chuck firmly, "Thanks Chuck… I'll be honest I am a little freaked out and I need to go and talk with my Mum… I hope you don't mind."

Chuck smiles, "Not at all, I will be here when you are ready or if you need anything."

Sarah kisses him softly before turning and leaving him in a bit of a stupor in front of the meeting room.

**Meanwhile back in the meeting room…**

Beckman is preparing her things to leave after the meeting with the 'love birds' when her cell phone rings breaking her from her ministrations. She answers, "Beckman." She listens attentively to the called and her face becomes more and more concerned as her features harden and anger begins to spread on her face. She replies, "What! That is not possible! That is unacceptable, we need to meet immediately." She listens to the caller before responding, "Alright, so you will come to the Aquatics Center to meet?" She huffs once hearing the caller's affirmative response, "Fine, see you soon."

As she hangs up both Casey and Graham look at her curiously. Beckman smooth's her hair and takes a breath before responding, "We have a situation."

* * *

_**Conference Room (Room 4-A) at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**8:15 hrs BST**_

Once Beckman informed the others of the calls importance, Casey, Graham and Beckman moved to a larger conference room in order to meet on this very important development.

Mid-way through the meeting Beckman interrupts, "I am sorry Inspector I need you to say that again."

The London Metropolitan Police Service Inspector Christopher Angel looks at the people in the meeting room with mild exasperation before continuing in his English accent, "Yes, Mrs. Beckman I can. We have received credible information from a Miss Carina Hansen of Team Sweden swimming that Chuck Bartowski may be at risk. Specifically, she is friends with a… Miss Walker who is apparently dating this Bartowski fellow."

Beckman nods affirmatively, "That is right Inspector; they are all over the news."

The Inspector nods, "Yes Ma'am, Miss Hansen took it upon herself to investigate Mr. Bryce Larkin of Team Ireland after Miss Walker mentioned her concerns about him and his confrontation with Mr. Bartowski. Apparently Mr.'s Larkin and Bartowski are enemies from university. Anyway, in the course of her… 'seduction' as she calls it of Mr. Larkin, she observed a conversation between Mr. Larkin and his girlfriend, a Miss Jill Roberts. Miss Hansen did not hear the entirety of the conversation, but did hear that there has been an attempt or will be an attempt to poison this Chuck fellow. Now, we are very concerned about this because from our investigation so far this Miss Roberts is a talented biochemist, and in the light of the previous attack we consider this to be a credible threat. As such, we are coordinating with the Olympic security detail, Scotland Yard and of course your own security. We need to prevent this attack and gain evidence to put these criminals away. Right now we do not have enough to arrest Larkin and Roberts – all the evidence we have is hearsay and we cannot risk them getting off and hurting more people."

The Colonel chimes in, "So what's the plan?"

The Inspector replies, "Vigilance is the first order – we need to watch not only Larkin and Roberts, but also Bartowski and Walker. If we can catch the criminals in the act we can ensure a conviction, while protecting your swimmers of course."

Beckman nods, "There is a risk here, is there any other way?"

"I am afraid not Ma'am, but we will ensure their safety."

Casey chimes in, "Me and my men will make sure nothing happens to the kid, the Brit's can get those dishonorable bastards and we can call it a day."

Graham then confirms, "Ok, so this is how we will proceed, make sure you keep Bartowski safe."

"Roger that," Casey responds with a curt nod.

Beckman then asks, "Do we tell Chuck and Sarah?"

Casey responds, "We should wait until after their events today. If they hear about this before it will affect their performance and there is nothing they can do about it anyway. We can tell them later today and then they will have time to digest and sleep on it without this information potentially damaging their performance. It may seem cold and only for the results, but this is the best course of action from a psychological perspective and is my recommendation. This is especially true after the meeting this morning, which as I told you before was not advisable from a pressure standpoint, but you did not listen to me."

The Inspector adds, "I concur and I have told Miss Hansen not to inform her friends and she agreed after significant protests, but she understands why it has to be this way."

"Fine, we will inform Walker and Bartowski tonight. Inspector Angel and Colonel Casey, just make sure you catch these criminals post haste. The consequences for failing will be very heavy," Beckman says ominously.

Both men nod before heading off to make preparations to catch Larkin and Roberts in the act and to ensure the protection detail is prepared and ready for the threat.

* * *

_**Small Meeting Room at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**9:05 hrs BST**_

Immediately after leaving the meeting about Chuck and Sarah's relationship Sarah calls her Mom in a bit of a tizzy. Emma recognizes the vulnerability in her daughters tone and decides to call in re-enforcements.

Later, the five women sit around a table in a small conference room at the Aquatics Center. Emma, Zondra, Carina and Alex sit ready to support Sarah in her hour of need. They sit silently waiting for Sarah to start and the healing to begin.

After the silence drags on Sarah takes a deep breath and finally begins, "Thanks for coming… I really needed you guys right now. They were going to force me and Chuck to fake date if we weren't actually dating… and it kind of freaked me out. I didn't think it was possible to feel any more pressure after all the madness from the media since before the start of the Games and then how nuts it has been after the kiss..." She loses herself in a small smile as she thinks of the kiss to the amusement of the other ladies in the room before she snaps out of it. She continues with a miserable look on her face, "I just want to be left alone."

Emma smiles softly at her daughter, "Honey, it is a part of the deal when competing at the Olympics and you will never get used to it, but you can't let it dictate your life."

"I know it's just too much sometimes. I didn't even think about the kiss and then it was all over the place, some even said it was all a publicity stunt, which is crazy!" Sarah says harshly.

Zondra chuckles, "Sarah no one with half a brain thought that that was fake – it was clear how both of you feel even if you and Chuck are still figuring it out."

Sarah was about to ask what Zondra meant by that when Carina cuts in, "Yeah Sarah, you can't worry what everyone thinks. Just go with the flow and have fun and be safe and everything will work out all right." Carina then thinks to herself, _God this is torture not being able to tell her what I found out… she might hate me when she finds out, but this is what's best. I have to protect her, even from her own worry. Those cops and Casey and his men better keep Chuck and Sarah safe of so help me god I will chain them all to a bedpost before the torture begins! Maybe I would leave Casey in his underwear for a little added suffering… no they will keep my friends safe so I won't have to resort to these and other violent methods… I hope…_

Alex then adds, "We all know there is no way for us to understand, but we are always here for you."

Sarah smiles, "Thanks… it's just really hard… I suck at relationships and really have never wanted the spotlight and now…" Sarah takes a deep breath, "I am really worried Chuck is going to realize that it isn't worth being with me because of all the baggage that I come with and because of the additional stress of the media watching us." Sarah then looks down at her hands which sit fidgeting on her lap as a miserable expression graces her delicate features.

Zondra jumps in, "That is bull and you know it! Chuck is not that kind of guy and you should have a lot more respect for him and for yourself!" Zondra says this sternly with a little anger in her voice as she thinks, _Chuck does not deserve to be doubted and more importantly Sarah needs to stop putting herself down. I know she has had a tough time when she was younger and then at school, but she deserves the world and just needs to realize that it is Ok to be happy… she just has to let herself be happy and not get in her own way!_

Sarah replies tentatively, "You're right Zondra… I know Chuck is your friend. It's just he said something at the meeting… that a cover relationship would be terrible and it got me thinking how unfair I am being and how bad it must be to date me… but then he said something really sweet about us being together for us alone and that was all that mattered…"

Emma, Zondra, Alex and Carina look at Sarah skeptically before Emma asks, "Baby girl, what you just said doesn't make any sense – why would he say dating you was horrible then basically saying how much you mean to him? Are you sure you heard the first part right… from everything I have heard and seen it doesn't sound like Chuck."

Zondra then jumps in, "You said he was talking about a cover relationship… are you sure he didn't mean if you wanted to date someone else and you were stuck with him? I love Chuck like a brother and I know he would sacrifice himself for another person's happiness and he would never want to be a burden to someone, could that be it?"

Sarah thinks for a moment, "Um… maybe. Honestly after I heard the terrible part I kind of went to a bad pace and didn't hear much till the end of his speech… but it sounds like something he would say."

Alex says, "See, you are just freaking out a little."

Carina then adds, "But you need to remember you are just as special as Chuck is and not put yourself down. If you keep this up you will fulfill your own prophecy and your inner doubts force you to run away from him or drive him away. Don't let that happen, you deserve a shot with each other."

Sarah takes a deep breath and replies, "Thanks, I really needed that. But it is time for me to get to my preparations… you two need to as well," she says pointing at Carina and Zondra with tiny smile.

Emma smiles, "Ok girls! Let's go!"

As they leave the meeting room Sarah follows last taking in the kind words of her family, but deep down her fears and self doubts remained a burning ember, just waiting to consume her.

* * *

_**Warm-up Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**10:41 hrs BST**_

Sarah once again falls into her routine as she prepares for the 200m individual medley (IM). This would be a very special race as she would be competing with her friends Carina and Zondra and her mortal enemy Amy in this race. She knew that all four would likely make it through to the finals the following day, but she knew she needs to performs well today, first in the heats and then in the semifinals of this IM race. It's a busy day for her as she has the medal race for her 100m backstroke event between the heats and the semis for this IM race.

She takes a deep cleansing breath as she listens to her music and calms her mind of the pressure of the race, the media and that awful Beckman woman. She once again gets into her zone and thinks, _No worries… I've got this!_

Carina was first into the pool in heat number 2 and she finishes with a solid time that easily put her into the next semifinal race. Next up was Zondra in heat 3 and she also set a very impressive time finishing just behind the Spaniard, Mireia Belmonte-Garcia, also qualifying for the semifinals.

As the heats were about to begin, Chuck made his way to his seat, next to Emma, in order to watch Sarah and their friends race in the heats. Normally Chuck would have just shown up with a ticket like a normal fan and might have been able to watch for about thirty seconds before a crowd of ravenous fans descended upon him, if he made it to his seat at all. Surprisingly, even to himself, Chuck had quickly learned that his newfound and unwanted fame meant that he had to be smart and not as trusting/naive. As a result, Chuck was sure to inform Venue and Olympic security of his attendance prior to the event and as a result he was given additional security and the fans were kept in line by the additional security measures. Now, Chuck was still Chuck so he made every effort to be kind and sign autographs for the young kids, but on the whole he was far more careful. Clearly he had learned from the two mob incidents.

After another round of autographs and pictures between the heats he sat back down with Emma to watch more of the swimming. On the TV feeds the commentators were of course making a huge deal of Chuck not only watching Sarah compete, but also pointing out with significant excitement that he was sitting with Emma Walker. The commentators' conversation then moved to relationship speculation, with both commentators agreeing that the relationship must be serious if Chuck has met Sarah's Mom. Also pointing out the fact they (Chuck and Emma) were watching Sarah compete together was telling. Once again, the media buzz grew as the world demands more information on the new darling couple of the London Olympics.

Chuck and Emma talk amicably as Emma once again reaffirms her positive opinion of Chuck and how good he is for Sarah. She laughs with him and enjoys her time, quickly seeing once again why Chuck seems to be so loved by his friends and family.

As Chuck and Emma continue to chat Sarah takes her starting position in heat 4 and all attention returns to the pool as Chuck and Emma cheers loudly for Sarah.

Upon hearing the beep Sarah leaps into the pool and quickly begins the butterfly lap quickly reaching the wall and kicking off the wall directly into her powerful backstroke. She quickly reaches the starting wall and spins and kicks off into her breaststroke as she heads back to the far wall with a clear lead. She kicks off the wall a final time into a underwater dolphin kick before surfacing into a strong front crawl as she leads all the way and finishes in first in heat 4. This performance ensures her a spot in the semis, much to the delight of Emma, Chuck and her friends.

Later in heat 5, Amy is able to easily qualify for the semifinals later in the evening, which potentially sets up an epic final race the next day between the three friends and their enemy.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**12:48 hrs BST**_

After Sarah had cooled down and gotten ready, Chuck made his way to meet with her and they made their way out of the Aquatics Center together. Much to their chagrin a mob once again attempts to get photos of the couple and although the security, including an additional and very noticeable detachment of police and military, did a great job keeping the couple safe, both Chuck and Sarah were still unsettled by the rapid ascension into unwanted fame.

They quickly escaped and made their way back to the bustling Athlete's Village and quickly headed up to Sarah's apartment. Their individual apartments were becoming their own little sanctuary from the world. Sure, they were enjoying the atmosphere and meeting athletes from around the world, but even then the questions about their romance were many and with all the attention they preferred a little simplicity just to themselves. And of course they loved spending time learning more about each other as they continue to fall hard for one another.

After entering her apartment Sarah smiles shyly, "So, today I guess it's time for me to show you some music?"

Chuck smiles widely at her, "Whatever you want to show me… I just want to see what you are passionate about…"

With that Sarah melts and a giddy smile emerges on her face, "Ok! So we can start of slow… um have you ever listened to classical music?"

Chuck looks down a little shyly, "Um… no I really haven't… sorry I am more of an indie rock kinda guy, though I am open to anything and generally have a diverse appreciation of music styles."

Sarah looks at him seriously, "Are you sure you want to listen to this… most people don't really listen to classical music anymore."

Chuck looks at her intensely, "If you like it I want to hear it."

Sarah smiles shyly, "Ok, well I took a look online and found some fun stuff you should recognize from movies."

Chuck smiles as she pulls out her laptop and MP3 player and mini speakers and gets everything ready. He wryly notes, "Well you are setting up the electronics like a pro, we will make a nerd of you yet!"

Sarah laughs at that, "Well I am sure I need a few more nerd lessons from a master nerd, but it is good to know I am on the right track," she says jokingly.

She continues, "So here are two classical pieces one by Richard Strauss and the other by Johann Strauss, no relation, used in a movie called… 2001: A Space Odyssey… I have never seen it. The first by is called the Blue Danube Waltz and is by Johann Strauss."

Chuck perks up as he listens to the music, "That is classic Kubrick during the space station scenes and later the Hal9000 scene!"

Sarah chuckles and goes on to explain the origins and small details of the music as she cannot help the passion she feels for the music as it bleeds through as she goes into great detail. Chuck knows he should be bored by all this detail, but Sarah's pure, unadulterated passion keeps his attention completely transfixed upon her excited visage.

She then plays the famous Richard Strauss piece from the opening scene of the movie as she tells him, "This is called 'Also Sprach Zarathustra' and it is a really intense piece." She once again explains the music in detail as Chuck instantly recognizes the powerful drum beats."

He gleefully replies, "This is from the opening scene and then the dawn of man scene with the early man/monkey! This is so cool!"

Sarah is gleeful as she continues to introduce Chuck to her passion for classical music, though she's showing him the most culturally pervasive pieces of music and not necessarily her all time favorites. But she knows that would come later if he had an interest to learn more about her… she thinks to herself, _Ha! If he wants to learn more… I bet he would try to learn everything about me even if I was duty bound to keep everything about myself a secret. It is just… so him to want to learn more._

As she continues to show him music from movies like the orchestra "Lucia di Lammermoor" from the film the Fifth Element and Bach's 'Goldberg Variations" from the Silence of the Lambs. Chuck is simply enthralled by making the connection between the films he has seen and loved and the music Sarah loves and how these unknowingly, for him at least, overlap. She continues to show him classical music from film and other famous pieces like Tchaikovsky 'The Nutcracker,' Beethoven's 'Symphony (no. 9)' from A Clockwork Orange and Mozart and Verdi's very different pieces both called 'Dies Irae.'

After hours of being lost in her teachings and passions Sarah decides on one final song. She tells Chuck, "Ok, I saved one of my favorites and honestly one of the most recognizable classical music pieces. This is by Richard Wagner and is from one of four parts of an epic opera called 'Der Ring Des Nibelungen' about a Norse legend of a magical/cursed ring and the doomed love of Siegfried and Brunnhilde. This is an excerpt from the opera 'Die Walkure' and is called the 'Ride of the Valkyries.'

She plays the famous piece from many films, most famously from Apocalypse Now where the helicopters move in and attack. Chuck's grin is huge and infections as he listens intently to the music and Sarah's knowledgeable historical commentary that describes what happens in the opera, interesting facts about Wagner and generally imparting her knowledge and passion for this art on Chuck.

As the song ends their alarms both chime and they look at one another knowingly. Chuck smiles, "I guess it's back to the pool! Thank you so much for this, I had so much fun!"

Sarah smiles brightly, "Really, you had fun?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you, I really enjoyed this and I can't wait for more."

Sarah is clearly on cloud nine, "OK! But tomorrow I expect more nerd teachings oh wise one!"

Chuck laughs, "Of course! I have to at least try and add such a beauty to the nerd team."

Sarah instantly blushes before leaning in and passionately kissing Chuck. It is far too short and as it breaks they hold each other tightly as Sarah smiles into his shoulder. After a moment they break their little hug and begin to move towards the door on the way to the Aquatics Center, both thinking the same thing:

_I could get used to this!_

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**19:43hrs BST**_

After the craziness that was the morning meeting with Beckman, Chuck is so happy to have a calm and fun afternoon with Sarah learning more about music. But once again he was back warming up for the medal race of the men's 200m freestyle. Chuck knew he had stiff competition as he's competing against four very skilled swimmers: Yannick Agnel, Bryce, Sun Yang and Taehwan Park.

In the warm-up area he finds Sarah who is preparing for her race immediately after his freestyle final.

"So you all set for the race Chuck?"

"Yeah, you?" Chuck replies.

Sarah smiles, "Yeah, I am ready for this!"

Chuck smiles, "good…"

Sarah then looks left and then right and quickly molds into Chuck giving him a passionate kiss. They break and Sarah smiles at Chuck shyly, "For luck…"

Chuck grins like a fool, "That's from Star Wars! We will make a nerd out of you yet."

Sarah chuckles before kissing him once more only to be interrupted by a telltale click of a camera.

Both groan as the kiss breaks and they rest their foreheads together. Chuck then says, "We just can't shake the cameras, can we?"

Sarah looks at him with a contemplative expression before saying, "Who cares?"

Chuck smiles, "Why Miss Walker do you prefer an audience?"

Sarah smirks, "Shut up and kiss me!" And he did.

After their sickeningly sweet interactions the couple went back to actually preparing to race, knowing they would likely not see one another until after Sarah's race during the medal ceremonies.

Chuck knew not to take anyone lightly, and after the 4x100m freestyle relay he knew that Agnel would be a formidable opponent and likely the swimmer he would need to beat if he's to win another Gold medal.

Chuck makes his way once more to the pool and waves to the fans who greet him with a thunderous applause in the packed Aquatics Center as fans take in what the announcers have deemed the race of the night. Chuck makes his way to lane 4 next to Agnel in lane 5 and Sun Yang in lane 3. Larkin and Lochte are in lanes 2 and 6 respectively, while the outside lanes are occupied by the Aussie Fraser-Holmes and the junior Volkoff of Russia.

The swimmers take their places and the starting beep sounds and the young swimmers leap into the water. Chuck quickly surfaces after his powerful dolphin kick beneath the water and starts into his well honed front crawl as he trails the Frenchman Agnel leads slightly as the swimmers rush to the end of the pool. Chuck and Agnel touch the wall and flip back towards the start at essentially the same moment. They rapidly finish the first 100 meters of the race as Agnel reached the start slightly ahead of the others. Chuck kicks off the starting wall in second place with Sun Yang, Larkin and Park following close behind. Larkin then moves into third place as Sun Yang and Taehwan Park are neck-in-neck in forth.

As they hit the far wall and make the turn for a final time Chuck trails Agnel by a meter or two and is tied for second with Bryce, just ahead of the two Asian swimmers. Chuck then flashes on Sarah's smiling face and once more he finds the will to push harder. He pulls ahead of Bryce and begins to close the gap that Agnel had on him and the other competitors. Chuck makes his final push and pulls into a tie with Agnel as the two reach the wall. Bryce finishes in third and Park and Sun Yang finishing at the same exact time in forth.

Chuck breathes heavily as he and Agnel look towards the scoreboard. Agnel says in slightly accented English, "I think you touched first."

At the same time Chuck huffs out, "I think you touched first, Yannick."

The scoreboard lights up showing the final results: coming in forth (tied) was Taehwan Park and Sun Yang, while Bryce Larkin takes the Bronze. Only 0.02 seconds separate first and second as Chuck ever so narrowly misses out in Gold and takes the Silver medal, while Agnel takes home the Gold by the slimmest of margins. Chuck and Agnel congratulate one another and shake hands before getting out of the pool and giving interviews alongside Ryan Lochte who answers about his performance and not making the podium as expected in this event.

As Chuck heads off to cool down Sarah enters the pool area and the two share a look, much to the excitement of the crowd who erupt into a huge cheer as the couple is seen together. The buzz in the building is electric after the great finish to the 200m freestyle and catching a glimpse of now famous couple.

Sarah pushes down her nerves as she changes out of her track suit and she and the other swimmers jump into the pool. She takes her place on the starting wall with her feet on the wall and her hands holding the metal bars on the starting block. She arches into her starting position before launching herself backwards into the pool as soon as the beep sounds. She kicks hard and surfaces into a perfect backstroke as she takes an early lead ahead of Missy Franklin, Aya Terakawa and Vivian Volkoff.

Sarah pushes hard and touches the wall first with Missy Franklin and Vivian Volkoff just behind and Terakawa following closely in fourth place. Sarah kicks off the wall and continues her powerful strokes back to the starting wall and the end of the short 100 meter race. Terakawa moves ahead of Volkoff and Missy Franklin makes a move pulling neck-in-neck with Sarah. As the swimmers reach the wall, much to Sarah's disappointment she finished ever so slightly behind Franklin who takes the Gold. Sarah takes the Silver and Terakawa takes the Bronze finishing just ahead of Volkoff.

Sarah is happy with her performance, though she knows this was her race to lose, but Missy Franklin simply swam a great race. Sarah gives a quick interview before heading off to cool down.

**Later…**

Both Chuck and Sarah receive their Silver medals before Sarah finishes her last race of the day, the 200m IM semifinals. As expected by all the media experts, both Sarah and Carina qualified for the final finishing first and second, respectively, in heat 1. Meanwhile, Zondra and Amy went head-to-head in heat 2 and both also performed very well in the IM and guaranteed their spot in the finals alongside Sarah and Carina. This set up an amazing match-up in the final for the 200m IM between three great friends and a great enemy, quite the storyline of friend versus foe for the next day's media coverage.

With their events finished for the day and Sarah's cool down routine complete they walk down the modern looking exposed concrete hall of the Athletes area of the Aquatics Center when Sarah stops momentarily to tie her shoe. Chuck not seeing Sarah has stopped continues to walk for a few steps until a dark haired woman approaches from the opposite direction and begins to touch Chuck's arm and chest as she talks breathily to him. Chuck instantly stiffens at the unwanted contact as he becomes uncomfortable and a little afraid of Sarah's reaction.

Sarah finishes with her shoe and looks up to see the brunette all over Chuck as he tries as politely as possible to dissuade the women… the older woman's advances. Sarah instantly sees red thinking angrily, _That bitch! She is all over my Chuck! She can't touch him like that and look at him. He is so uncomfortable… Oh god! I have to do something or she will steal him away just like Amy did with that jackass from Uni! Arrggg, why can't anything go right!_

Sarah's face falls into a deathly scowl as she marches in a rage toward Chuck and the harlot who is all over her guy. She saddles up next to Chuck with an expression that would strike terror into the heart of any man. She looks like an avenging angel, beautiful blonde hair flowing, but an expression of absolute hate and violence on her delicate face.

Chuck seeing Sarah instantly squeaks, rather pathetically thinking, _I am soooo dead. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me… And please don't break up with me! _

Chuck smiles nervously as he extricates himself from the woman's grasp before looking nervously at Sarah and saying, "Um… Sarah this is Sasha Banachek… the IOC representative to Bulgaria. She presented my medal a while ago… which you saw. Miss Banachek this is Sarah Walker, my very WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND, who I am very serious about and care for very much so… I am not interested, but thank you."

Sasha appraises the blonde and gives Sarah a look of absolute distain before looking back at Chuck, "This little girl is nothing, call me if you want to make made passionate sex with a real women." Sasha then touches Chuck's chest before smirking at Sarah and strutting away.

As Sasha Banachek leaves, Sarah lunges at her in a rage reaching for the hair, but Chuck deftly maneuvers to intercept the attack and ended up taking an accidental forearm to the forehead for his efforts. Nevertheless, he pulls Sarah into a tight hug and holds her, preventing her from killing or maiming the IOC member. If Sarah had been allowed to go all ninja on Sasha Banachek then the Aussie would almost certainly face serious repercussions, including potentially being kicked out of the Games for assaulting an official, even though the reaction could be considered justified.

Sarah's rage ebbs as she finds comfort in Chuck's arms, thought the image of that woman touching Chuck is burned into her memory and adds more doubts to her already vulnerable mind.

Chuck squeezes her once more lovingly, "I am sorry about that Sarah… she made a comment at the podium and I thought that was it. I am sorry you had to see that and she is wrong you are so much more than nothing."

Sarah smiles at Chuck and pulls him into a kiss, "Can we go back to the Athletes Village, I have had enough surprises for the day."

As she says this text messages chime through both their phones. The look at the message and both groan and look at one another with exasperation in their eyes. Chuck is able to articulate their pain, "Another meeting… we just can't catch a break!"

**Meanwhile…**

Shaw paces in his London flat angrily before grabbing his mobile and calling Justin.

Justin answers, "Hello?"

Shaw snarls coldly, "You have failed me again! That bastard Bartowski is still in top shape. Did you even try to get him?!"

Justin instantly breaks into a cold sweat, "Of course I tried! There is too much security and I am not getting nicked doing this!"

Shaw sighs and clutches his head, "Fine, if you cannot get close enough to him then you will have to find a way around that… I have a solution." Shaw smirks as he looks to his illegally acquired Remington 700. "I will leave a duffle hidden at our contact place and you will have to take a shot at Bartowski. Wound him if you must - I don't care, but my employers are getting restless with the American winning and messing up their bets and this unsettles me. I will not take the fall and be eliminated over your failures. So get the job done or end up at the bottom of the Thames! Understand?!"

Justin gulps, "Yes sir," he says with disgust in his voice as Shaw hangs up in his ear. Justin collapses into his brown colored couch in his dingy flat. He thinks to himself, _I can't to this! But they won't hesitate to kill me… I can wound him then disappear. I don't know if I can shoot at someone… but I will go and if I can't take the shot I will run. God help me either way…_

**Meanwhile at Jill's Hotel Room…**

"Bryce! The poison is all ready we just have to find a way to get it into Chuck's system."

Bryce smiles slightly before the memory of his dream wipes the smile from his face and only hate remains on his chiseled jaw. He replies in a curt tone, "Will this work?"

Jill sighs, "Yes, I made this very powerful; no man could compete with this in his veins. I promise this will work and you can add to your medal… Gold perhaps," she says with a smile.

Bryce smiles, "But 'a course my dear lass! Now come here, we have some celebrating to do!" He grabs Jill and pulls her into a kiss before the pair fall intertwined to her bed.

* * *

_**Conference Room at the Aquatics Center**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 30, 2012**_

_**21:45 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah sit together once more in a nearly identical, though larger, conference room as they have a distinct sense of déjà vu. They both nervously wait as Casey, Forrest, Beckman, Graham enter the room. But then Carina and another unknown man in uniform enters the room and they all sit across from the couple.

Chuck hazards a question first, "What's going on? We wanted to get back and rest for tomorrow."

Sarah nods crisply, "Yes, why are we here? And why is Carina here and who is that?" She asks pointing at the officer.

The officer stands and both Chuck and Sarah take in his uniform. He wears a crisp white dress shirt with simple black epaulets on his shoulders with two silver diamond shapes on each epaulet. He wears black pants and a black tie and his black police cap is under his arm with part of the black and white checkering and the Metro Police Service symbol above the visor of the cap visible to the couple.

He addresses the pair, "Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker I am Inspector Christopher Angel of the Metropolitan Police Service of London. We needed to talk to you about a rather sensitive subject…"

Chuck looks at the others quizzically, "Is this about the attack or mugging attempt before the Games began?"

Inspector Angel nods, "Possibly, but we have a credible threat against you Mr. Bartowski. We have enhanced the security around you covertly and Colonel Casey has increased your security. I can assure you that you are safe, but we expect an attempted poisoning and we are prepared to catch the perpetrators."

Chuck and Sarah sit dumfounded in shock. They look at one another and Chuck cannot find the words. Sarah finally breaks the silence as she softly asks with fear and vulnerability clear on her voice, "Who is doing this and why?"

Carina chimes in, "I overheard Bryce and Jill planning something and I told the police." Carina smiles weakly at her friends as she squeezes Sarah's hand in support. She keeps the secret that Bryce and Jill's conversation seemed to indicate a previous attempt at poisoning Chuck. The police and coaches had tested Chuck's blood, originally taken as part of his cool down routine for traces of foreign chemicals, but thankfully the battery of tests indicated Chuck was in perfect health and that he had not ingested any poisons. In her heart Carina knew that not burdening her friends with this information was for the best, but she still hated lying.

Inspector Angel continues, "We think the assault attempt may have been the first attempt to get you out of the competition, likely due to petty jealousy or the potential for monetary gain from your absence from the competition. It may be similarly motivated to the Tonya Harding attack on Nancy Kerrigan, but this is all speculation."

Chuck finally asks, "What do we do?"

Inspector Angel smiles at Chuck, "Leave everything to us. We have around the clock protection for you and top notch security. When they try to get at you again we will take them down and this will all be over. So do your best not to worry, everything will be fine."

Casey grunts, "Don't worry Bartowski, we've got your back and I won't let that Irish bastard get to you."

Chuck nods knowing the Colonel is a man of his word.

Beckman adds, "Is there anything we can do for you Chuck?"

Chuck looks to her, "No ma'am, but I want Sarah to be protected as well in case they go after her."

A tear breaches Sarah's eye, but she quickly swipes it away as Graham answers, "It is already done Mr. Bartowski, Sarah will be protected. This should all be over soon and then you can get back to you life Chuck."

The group talks over the logistics of the 'mission' to protect the swimmers and apprehend the suspects. Once the meeting is completed Chuck and Sarah make their way back to the Athletes Village. Chuck walks Sarah to her door and says goodnight, but Sarah pulls him close. She tells him strongly, "I will protect you Chuck… maybe I should stay with you tonight…"

Chuck smiles, "I would love that, but we will be safe and it is not the right time… besides, we have security." He smiles and points wryly at the two very large Met Police constables that have taken up positions to guard Sarah.

Sarah nods, but clearly hates not being with Chuck to keep him safe even for a short period of time. She unhappily sighs and says, "Ok Chuck… we will just have to take this one step at a time…"

Chuck nods and smiles before kissing her sweetly before saying softly, "One step at a time…"

Sarah watches nervously as Chuck makes his way, safely, to his apartment. The two swimmers try mightily to rest and sleep for tomorrows events after the jarring day they both had. As they fall into a fitful sleep in their beds their last conscious thoughts are of each other as they both say a silent prayer that they both hope will keep the other safe.

* * *

_**AN2: Ok to start – yes I went there with Bryce's character – I expect some to laugh/love the idea and some to hate it. It was not really part of the original plan, but I felt that this was a more nuanced aspect of Bryce's character – it explains his blind hate, while making him more human (though still unlikable). Now, I understand that some may feel this is so far outside Bryce from canon and I agree – but this is all rooted in canon, though loosely of course. I am honestly a bit ambivalent on Bryce from canon – there are too many mixed signals from the writers to definitely say he is this or he is that, which is why he is really a utility character in fanfic – he can be good or bad and still be believable. Anyway, he can be seen as having vain and arrogant characteristics (also ulterior motives) in canon – and in this story his negative characteristics have been expanded in order to clearly put him into the villain category. The gay thing – yes he is a ladies man in canon (and in this story), but canon also showed his platonic love for Chuck (and no not in a dirty way). It is these two aspects of Bryce that allows this interesting interpretation – in this very, very AU story. So, Bryce is actually in love with Chuck, but cannot take the shame (please don't take this as me being judgmental) and thus his feelings become hate for the object of his twisted affection. Thus, Bryce becomes an enemy to Chuck and goes above and beyond in order to hurt him. It is out there – no question, but I think the reasoning is fair and this provides a more nuanced understanding of my villain – Agree or disagree I love to hear what you think (especially when I take a leap like this.) There will not be any more on this subject as Bryce's arc ends next chapter – so don't worry – no more dreams or potentially scarring plot twists – this will NOT go to a weird place, I promise.**_

_**And on the Shaw thing – yes he is a bastard and I promise that I will not shoot Chuck – I know that this is a little spoiler-y, but I don't want people to freak out – this is just setting up Shaw's fall and it will be good. Keep in mind he is a bit of a puppet of a criminal organization and his reasons for targeting Chuck are not as personal as Bryce's. Everything is coming together before we hit the final arc and true heart of this story – so I hope you enjoy the ride and the very packed chapters in this middle arc.**_

_**And just for your information – I have a crazy week right now so if there is going to be a delay it will be next week – I will try to update ch 13 on Tuesday, but I won't force something out if I don't have time to do it right. So ch 13 might have to wait an additional week, but still take a quick look on Tuesday as I might get this done on time. And sorry this is late (on Tuesday) I had a tough time finding the time – work is crazy right now… so yeah. Thanks for the understanding.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	13. Day 4: Arrested Development

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hey! Sorry for the delay, work was killing me but here's lucky 13… chapter wise that is. We are past the half way point and the Games… well swimming events are coming to a close soon in chapter 16. There was a solid response to last chapter and my unexpected move with Bryce. Now, I was originally planning on cutting that out – it is simply Bryce's motivation beyond jealousy. I have decided (tentatively) to leave it, which some may not like, but keep in mind it is only motive and you can simply ignore it if you don't like it (yes I know this is weak, but it is just a bit of detail and hopefully doesn't ruin the story for anyone). I do hope everyone sticks it out because huge developments are coming and I keep telling the reviewers how special I think the ending of this story will be (hopefully I am not lying and do it justice!).**_

_*****Update - I had a great review from ventavon who wanted to see the girls on the podium - I slapped my head because this should have been in the original so I wrote the scene and added it here to make it right - so there is an added scene towards the end!**_

_**Also, thanks go out to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Day 4 – Arrested Development

_**Jill's Hotel Room**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**7:00 hrs BST**_

Bryce arrives at Jill's Hotel room eager to finalize the plan to finally get his vengeance despite the moral doubts that subtly tug at his conscience. He pushes down his doubts and strengthens his resolve as he knocks on Jill's door. She swings the door open and smiles widely at the handsome Irishman before ushering him inside quickly before peaking her head out of the doorway, checking the outside to the left and right before turning quickly and closing the door.

Jill approaches Bryce who paces with clear nervous energy penetrating his visage. He quickly asks, "The concoction is ready?"

Jill gives him a pointed look, "I told you already! Yes it is ready, we just have to dose him and he won't be able to complete… the nerd might even drown."

Bryce raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jill sighs, "It is a strong dose, but he will not drown in front of the crowd you dummy."

Bryce's face snarls angrily and Jill immediately raises her hands and curses her stupidity.

"Calm down Bryce, we need to plan this out or we will end up getting caught," Jill quickly says fearing a violent outburst from her rugged and admittedly unstable boyfriend.

Bryce takes a cleansing breath and his rage subsides, "Fine, but ya' best be watchin' your tone there girly!"

Jill nods, "Got it… so the plan?"

Bryce's brow furrows as he ponders the best way to poison Chuck, "What about using the same method as before, you poison his water?"

Jill's face scrunches as she plays with her black rimmed glasses as she thinks, "No… that didn't work last time… I think we need to be more direct…"

Bryce raises an eyebrow curiously, "What did you have in mind?"

Jill starts, "Well, we should let him compete in the heats and wait to dose him before the 4x200m race when he arrives at the Aquatics Center. I can distract him and you can bump into him from behind and inject him with the sedative derivative. I have an injector that is pain free so he won't even realize he has been poisoned. All we have to do is distract that blonde bitch he's always with… they're all over the news and all sickeningly sweet," Jill says while making a disgusted face.

Bryce ponders thoughtfully, _Yes that could work… and I would be the one to finally stop Chuck Bartowski! And at least I wouldn't have to look him in the face when I poison him…_

Bryce breaks from his reverie, "That works… we will just have to wait for that Aussie witch to be distracted for a moment and then we can strike. I owe her some payback later for that episode at the pool, but we will get Chuck first."

Jill smiles and nods eagerly, "Sounds good!"

Bryce nods and smiles charmingly at Jill as he thinks, _Soon this will all be over…_

* * *

_**Scotland Yard (Auditorium)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**7:05 hrs BST**_

Inspector Angel stands before the large assembly of the team leaders of the police, military and Olympic security elements of Chuck and Sarah's protection detail as he finishes his briefing.

He booms loudly, "Okay men, we have gone through the plan in detail, but I will sum it up for our slower members once more because failure is not an option! The world is watching boys! First, Colonel Casey has a primary team acting as a covert shadow of the two assets. His men are from what I have been told highly versed in this kind of protection detail… and before you ask, yes I have heard the rumors that they are Yank spies and no I cannot confirm that. Moving on, we plan to have rotating secondary security elements. This means we will have an increased presence of Olympic security personnel and military and police units. There will be two teams – team one will follow the original overt security plans laid out for the Games. Team two will be added security and will appear to be following the original security plan or covertly disguised as athlete's, trainers or IOC personnel, but in fact will be shadowing the assets covertly. That will take care of the venues and the Athlete's Village. Now, the biggest risks will come during transport and outside of the protected Olympic security areas. As such, we will have a covert police and military security detail that will follow the assets as they are driven to the venue from the Athlete's Village. Drivers, remember you are covert – do not make it obvious you are guarding the vehicle; we don't want to create a panic. We have a little leeway due to the fame the couple has gained, so part of Colonel Casey's transport detail will be overt and in keeping with the security expectations for these famous swimmers. That said, I want the covert cars to cycle from behind the convoy and ahead of the convoy in order to insure we have a tight protection net. Finally, we have five sniper teams that will be posted up around the venue and another five that will protect the Athlete's Village in order to provide cover for the couple. We are not expecting a direct or violent gorilla attack, but I want us prepared for anything. We are finishing up the drafted plan and that will be emailed out as soon as the IT team finishes fixing the damn system… again. So study up and make sure we do this right – the world is watching and we cannot fail! Understood!"

The room choruses back, "Yes sir!"

Inspector Angel nods confidently, "Good, now get to it!"

**Later in the IT section of Scotland Yard…**

In a basement area the off white walls and dark tile floors are surrounded by servers and a large wall unit that houses three 22 inch monitors, which acts as the interface for the Metropolitan Police Service's computer system. The area is dimly lit by harsh florescent lighting that illuminates the room and the wires and coax cables that run from the servers to the monitors and trace a path alongside piping out of the room to the various computer terminals around the building.

A slender and pale man with sandy blond hair works diligently on the computer system. He is dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt and a light grey skinny tie with nerdy wire rimmed glasses. He sits in a small cubicle and types feverishly on the key board of his Sony Vaio laptop that is interfaced with the system via cable connectors as he tries mighty to repair the system in order to send out the protection plan for Chuck and Sarah.

He curses for the hundredth time as his phone buzzes as he gets another angry text from his boss demanding the system be fixed forthwith so the plan can be disseminated to all branches of the protection detail.

The young computer technician is flustered as he battles to reign in the virus corrupting the system in order to follow his orders. He is so desperate he even contemplates calling in the London branch of the Buymore Nerd Herd for god's sakes!

He grumbles to himself, "Damn Irene Demova! The hell was some flatfoot idiot thinking when he went on that damn site. He's going to get me fired! Bloody hell!"

He types furiously once more as he repairs the code and tries to reboot the system in order to send out the protection plan. He closes his eyes and hits enter as he says to himself, "Well, here goes nothing…"

The system begins its reboot as code dances across the screen as the technician waits with his eyes eagerly glued to the screen as he silently prays for his troubleshooting to have worked.

His fingers cross and seconds later the operating system boots up and the screen lights up with the Metropolitan Police Service logo. The logo is a shield with coat of arms lions on each side and a knight's helmet above said shield, while there is a crown is above the knight's helmet finishing off the logo.

The technician smiles and whoops in triumph while pumping his fist excitedly at his success. His rejoicing is short lived as he pulls up the plan and begins the process of sending the plan to all the members of the protection team.

As he sends the documents he sees an odd little glitch, but dismisses it, simply thankful the system was up and running and his job was now safe. Unbeknownst to him that tiny glitch altered one line in the plan, which now shows six sniper teams at the Aquatics Center (Teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot) instead of the planned five sniper teams that were to surround the venue.

The technician smiles widely as the document sends and he grabs his coffee and heads off to get his due of the credit for fixing the system, not knowing the extra sniper team designated in the plan would lead to an unforeseen security beach.

* * *

_**Driving on Loop Road (to the Aquatics Center)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**9:35 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah were surprised… and impressed by the high level of security that met them at the Athlete's Village and guarded them as they safely made their way to the Aquatics Center for Chuck's 4x200m freestyle relay heats.

On the car ride over they talk nervously about the specter of an attack and the big day facing both of them in the pool. In the front seat one of the members of the security detail folds a newspaper after touching his earpiece, clearly is getting reprimanded for being distracted.

Chuck sees the paper and asks, "Hey buddy, do you mind if I take a look at the paper?"

The man in the dark suit hands the paper back to Chuck and says, "Not at all Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck smiles, "I know it might be against your rules, but feel free to call me Chuck… both of you guys can," Chuck adds including the driver.

The security guys nod simply as Chuck begins to unfold the copy of the Guardian Newspaper. Sarah sits holding Chuck's hand as she lazily looks out at the passing view of London as the vehicle moves towards their destination.

She is broken from her reverie when Chuck laughs while looking at the paper. She looks at him with a slight smile and a curious expression, "What's so funny Chuck?"

He only shakes his head and shows her the front page of the paper. On the page is a large series of photos of Chuck and Sarah in a lip lock between events in the secure area of the Aquatics Center.

Sarah sighs and lets out a little chuckle, "Wow, with everything going on the media is still all over us aren't they?"

Chuck smiles widely at her, "Yep, kinda seems less important in the grand scheme of things, but hearing all those clicks and the added pressure still is a pain."

Sarah smiles back, "Agreed… we should have expected this when we heard that damn click when we were kissing… there is no bloody privacy is there!"

Chuck laughs, "Apparently not, but I maintain you enjoyed the audience… or was that the kiss?" He says with a wry smile.

Her face twists in a mix or mirth and faux insult. Her face turns playful as she decides to turn it back on him, "The kiss was serviceable… but of course I was just waiting for the camera man to appear you know…"

Chuck's face falls as his own insecurities rise quickly to the surface, "Oh… I should have expected that…"

She looks at him appraisingly before gasping slightly and slapping his arm, "Chuck! You know I am joking right? You are so easy to tease, but common! Have a little faith!"

Chuck beams a huge Bartowski grin that makes Sarah glad she is sitting as her legs turn to goo.

"Thanks Sarah, still working on my confidence… you are a kick ass ninja swimmer after all."

They share a serious look before both burst into a deep and satisfying laughter as the tension of the threats and the pressure of the media and the competition fade away as they become lost once more in each other's company.

* * *

_**Warm-up Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**10:41 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah made it safely to the Aquatics Center and Sarah is adamant that she escort Chuck to the warm-up area in order to protect him and help him prepare for his race.

Sarah leaves Chuck alone for a minute to grab a bottle of water and when she returns she sees a sight that makes her blood boil. Standing with Chuck looking amorously at him is her nemesis – Amy. Sarah bits down her rage and the distinct desire to throw a knife at the blonde traitor as she stomps toward Chuck and Amy.

When Chuck sees Sarah his face lights up, "Hey Sarah! Do you know Amy? She part of your team right?" Chuck naively asks not knowing Sarah and Amy's sordid past.

Sarah tries to bury her anger, yet a little bitterness bleeds through, "Yes she is… in fact we went to university together…" The sadness and hurt in Sarah's voice is subtle, but Chuck instantly picks up on it and is confused, not knowing the story.

Amy smiles at Chuck with unsubtle 'bedroom eyes' before she continues, "I was just talkin' to Chuck and getting to know him better."

Sarah visibly flinches at that as she thinks, _Don't kill her! Don't kill her… god I want to kill her!_

Amy smirks at Sarah and then turns to Chuck, "Well I would love to be friends and hang out, if you'd like Chuck?"

Chuck smiles not knowing the history, "Sure, any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine."

Sarah's face falls, but Chuck does not see this before Sarah schools her expression. Chuck smiles at Sarah, "I have to go prepare for the race… you going up to the seats to watch?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes, you're going to do great." They share a look before Chuck kisses her on the cheek before heading into the back rooms to change and prepare for the race.

Amy looks at Chuck's assets as he leaves and a predatory grin grows on her face. She turns to Sarah and says, "Well he's a hot one! I look forward to getting to know him better."

Sarah's icy and deathly glare sends a shiver through Amy.

Sarah coldly responds, "Stay away from him," before turning and leaving Amy dumfounded and a little afraid.

As Chuck prepares for his afternoon heats Sarah makes her way with her security detail towards the stands in the Aquatic Center to sit with Mary, Morgan, Ellie and Emma in order to watch Chuck compete. Sarah works hard to contain her hurt, anger and jealousy over Amy's conversation with Chuck. Sarah knows Chuck means well, but not knowing the history between the two led to that awkward encounter. Sarah huffs out, "I am going to have to tell him about the betrayal… god I didn't want him to find out!"

As she makes her way to their seats she is stopped and blindsided by and NBC interview crew.

"Miss Walker, Miss Walker! Can we have a quick interview?" A pretty brunette female interviewer in a summery, yet stylish pale blue pantsuit with a knee high skirt asks quickly.

The camera instantly is in her face and she recoils clearly uncomfortable. She replies nervously, "Um… I have to get to my seat…"

The interviewer replies smoothly, "It will just be a minute. Are you here to watch Chuck compete?"

Sarah sighs before speaking, "Yes, I don't get many chances to see him from the spectator's area, but my race is not till tonight so I wanted to show my support."

The interviewer smiles, "That is great! What is it like to date such a handsome guy, who is potentially the most highly sought after man here in London?

Sarah looks at the interviewer uncertainly, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her track suit and less than glamorous sporty appearance. Sarah takes a steadying breath, "Well I don't know about the sought after thing, but Chuck is a great guy and I am lucky to have met him."

The interviewer smiles, "Well I know that I would LOVE to be in your position! Those pictures of him without his shirt on are to die for!"

Sarah's brow creases as anger and jealously begins to grow in her veins. She reins in her anger and levelly responds, "He is a gentleman and a good guy, what he looks like is not what matters. I need to go and watch him swim."

Interviewer shoots Sarah a fake smile, "Thanks for talking to us and good luck in the 200 meter IM later tonight."

Sarah gives a forced smile, "Thanks," before turning and heading off to her seat.

She sits down heavily and let's out a huff as she crosses her arms with a sour expression gracing her soft, yet beautiful face. The other ladies instantly notice her demeanor and look at one another curiously. Ellie bravely asks first, "You Okay Sarah?'

Sarah looks up at the beautiful brunette and mutters under her breath, "Damn brunettes…"

Ellie scrunches her brow and asks, "What was that?"

Sarah breaks from her jealous fuelled and frustrated thoughts, "Hmm… oh nothing! Sorry, I just had an interviewer that was drooling over Chuck and asking personal questions…"

The women nod in understanding as Ellie continues, "Sorry, it must be tough all this media crap and the inane and probing questions about you personal life."

Sarah sighs, "Tell me about it… it is just a lot to take and I just wish we would be left alone, but my wishes aren't coming true."

Ellie smiles kindly, "Sorry sweetie, no cure for this kind of fame, but you two will be fine."

Sarah smiles at Ellie, "Thanks Ellie… that means a lot."

The group's attention soon turns to the pool as the heat 1 begins for the 4x200m freestyle relay with the French freestyle team posting a solid time leading the way and finishing first over the Germans, South Africans and Hungarians all of whom qualify for the final.

Meanwhile, Chuck is in the warm-up area talking with his teammates as he loosens up and prepares for heat 2. Of the USA Team members in this heat, Chuck is the only member slated to compete in the finals and as such he takes the final leg of the race.

Sarah, Ellie, Mary, Morgan and Emma cheer loudly as the Americans take to the pool and lead wire to wire. In fact, Chuck's speed helps the Americans frankly crush the other relay teams by over 3.75 seconds in an impressive display without Phelps and Lochte in the race. The Aussie team finishes in second, while the Chinese and British teams, including Shaw, also qualifying for the final. Despite Bryce's talent in the pool he is simply not enough to make up for the deficiency in skill from the Irish swim program, which results in Team Ireland not qualifying, much to Bryce's dismay.

Chuck then does a quick poolside interview, once again being peppered with questions more to do with his relationship than his skill and exploits in the pool. He takes it in stride and does his best to deflect and keep his and Sarah's private life … well private. Once he is able to escape the interview he quickly makes his way to the cool down facility in order to prepare for the remainder of his events.

Once he is showered and ready he meets up with his team for a brief meeting before finding Sarah and his family. Soon after they head back to the Athlete's Village for what had become known to everyone as 'Chuck and Sarah time,' much to their respective families' amusement.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**1:28 hrs BST**_

After some humorous and teasing comments by Chuck and Sarah's family and friends they made their way to their transportation, while the security detail covertly and overtly protects the couple. The trip back to Chuck's room went without issue and soon they were beginning another nerd lesson.

Sarah enters his little Olympic apartment and flops down on the couch with a little smile as Chuck looks wryly at his girlfriend.

He chuckles with a joking, faux serious look on his face as he asks, "What! Have the nerd lessons become so boring that you are ready to laze around on the couch?"

Sarah giggles, "No of course not, I was just soooo tired from watching you swim… being a spectator is hard work you know."

Chuck can't hold a faux serious expression as both he and Sarah burst out laughing at their joking give and take.

Sarah recovers first, "So wise one, what is on the agenda for today… nerd wise?"

Chuck beams at Sarah's obvious enthusiasm, "Well, I was thinking about showing you some coding, or how to program Zork on a TRS-80, but alas I am useless without my thinking juice so I have another plan."

Sarah looks at him blankly before attempting to respond, but she pauses flummoxed before finally finding the words, "I have no idea what any of those words mean… and what is thinking juice?"

Chuck laughs out loud, "Sorry went a bit too far there nerd wise, you're not ready yet. Oh and thinking juice is what I call chardonnay… I drink some when I am in the zone and am working on the computer programming or typing out code."

Sarah smiles, "Thinking juice eh? Do you drink the good stuff or a plonk (cheap wine)?"

This time Chuck looks at Sarah with a confused stare, "Um… what? What's a plonk?"

Sarah giggles, "Ah that would be what we call a cheap wine in the ever so wonderful land down under."

Chuck smiles, "I see, well I have never been one to pass on a decent chardonnay… I might have to start trying the Aussie options." He adds a little eyebrow dance that makes Sarah blush.

She smiles back, "Well I can help you find the good Australian wine for your computer wizardry."

"Much appreciated, now on to my plan. Since you showed me that awesome classical music I thought it was time to rectify what is in fact a crime against science fiction…"

Sarah's eyebrows raise, "Um…"

Chuck smiles eagerly at her, "The fact you have never seen 2001: A Space Odyssey! Then we can watch the other great movies with classical music to make sure you are properly educated in pop culture... it is about time really," Chuck says finishing with a teasing smile.

Sarah puts on a faux shocked and appalled face, "I am so educated! Fine, bring on the Sci Fi geek!"

Chuck raises a hand and softly, but confidently states, "Nerd… always nerd."

Sarah chuckles, "Fine my hot nerd; now let's watch these movies before we have to get back to the pool!"

Chuck smiles at her excitement, "My pleasure!"

Chuck and Sarah have a blast as she watches 2001: A Space Odyssey before beginning the Fifth Element as she talks animatedly with a very excited Chuck. The time passes quickly as they are lost in the films and their deep conversations.

Sarah watches with rapt fascination as the movies play and she sees some of her favorite musical pieces played to some of the iconic scenes in cinema and science fiction. She has a huge smile on her face as she watches both of the scenes with the two Strauss' music playing perfectly against Stanley Kubrick's iconic science fiction film.

Throughout the film Sarah comments on the complex film and the great villain that is the Hal9000 and her overall interest and impressions of the movie. Chuck takes all this in and honestly watches Sarah and her reactions more than the movie itself.

After an enthusiastic discussion of '2001: A Space Odyssey,' Chuck jumps up and plays the Fifth Element for Sarah. Once more she's lost in the minutia that is science fiction as she takes in the fantasy that is the films version of a future Earth and scenes of alien worlds in the film. She is entrapped by the sheer imagination that must have gone into this art that is this often unappreciated, by the classical art connoisseur, and at the very least she begins to realize what she has been missing. She smiles throughout the re-imagining of classical music in the film, but more importantly she is lost in the story and the visually stunning action.

She thinks to herself, _I don't know why but this Fifth Element story really strikes a chord with me… I wonder why? It is so interesting to see the protection of something so special, so important, so perfect, yet so fragile in the Leeloo character. Hum… it is like I can relate to the Korban Dallas character about being instructed to protect a being that is pure good and in so doing save the world. And yet I also feel an odd connection to Leeloo, when she kicks ass… though I wish I would look like a supermodel while doing all that action and impressive martial arts. Weird, it is nothing like my life… it sounds more like a TV show about some crazy technology that turns the lead characters life upside down… hum that is a good idea for a show…_

As the movie ends Chuck smiles widely and looks into Sarah's eyes, with an unasked question as he thinks, _I wonder if she liked it. And I hope she had as much fun as I did listening to classical music yesterday._

Sarah has always been naturally perceptive… Chuck's ninja and spy jokes are in fact rather apt in describing her unique skills and attention to detail. She immediately reads Chuck's expression and responds without prompting, "I loved that Chuck, so much imagination and such a compelling story!"

Chuck's grin lights up the room as he is lost in his joy for a moment. Sarah smiles back at him once again glad she is seated as she thinks, _God help me if he ever realizes the effect THAT smiles has on me! Oh who am I kidding, Chuck could never use his superpowers for evil… heck he doesn't even realize how special he really is half the time._

Sarah then asks, "Do we have time for one more?"

Chuck is about to respond when he is interrupted by the sounds of their alarms going off. They share a knowing look as Chuck speaks once more, "Another time I promise to show you more… as long as you have fun…"

Sarah smiles widely, "I plan on holding you to that!"

Chuck rises from the couch and extends his arms in order to help Sarah to her feet. She grasps his strong hand and pulls herself up and unexpectedly grasps Chuck in a tight hug. She sighs wistfully, "Thanks Chuck…"

Chuck smiles softly as her golden hair dances on his face and her wonderful citrus scent invades his senses. He finally replies softly, "Anytime…"

Too soon they have to head out, but both want to get to the pool early for their important races, Chuck's 4x200m freestyle relay and Sarah's huge 200m IM versus her friends Zondra and Carina and her enemy Amy. They reluctantly shut down the TV and make their way to their transport and security detail.

* * *

_**Outside of the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**19:20hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah are so relaxed after their nerd-out session that all thoughts of the potential threat to Chuck's safety are far from their minds as they enter their transportation and are driven to the venue.

**Meanwhile…**

At the Aquatics Center Inspector Angel coordinates the security elements and begins to prepare the teams for the impending threat. He calls out teams and sends out the five sniper teams made up of both military and police marksman to the preselected vantage points with clear lines of sight in order to provide over watch for the couple.

As he continues his work the snipers set up and prepare for the couple to arrive. In all the busy preparations and the confusion of coordinating the protection, the mistake in the actual number of sniper teams goes unnoticed, as a simple computer glitch creates the smallest of windows for a motivated criminal to accidentally slip into.

Unbeknownst to the security team, Justin is able to enter one of the buildings with a moderate vantage point of the Aquatics Center that just so happens to be one of the only locations without a police presence. It is honestly sheer dumb luck that he avoids literally running into the large security presence in the area, but like all operations no plan survives the first engagement, which allows Justin to enter the security zone.

Justin quickly moves into position and finds the rifle bag that Shaw had stashed in the abandoned area of the building before making his way into a shooting position. As he grabs the rifle bag he lets out a stuttering breath as sweat drips from his face and a ghostly, fearful expression graces his tough face.

He sets up in a window and tries to steady his shaking hands as he assembles the illegally attained Remington rifle. He snaps on the scope and takes up his position before surveilling the area. As he takes in the large contingent of security buzzing around below him and he sucks in a deep, unsteady breath as he begins to panic. He thinks to himself, _damn that is a lot of police! Damn! I am about ready to run and say to hell with this and take my chances… no use getting arrested or killed over this._

As Justin looks nervously through the scope the sniper teams are already in position and are scouring the area for threats.

From position Alpha one of the two Royal Marines of Forty Commando (battalion) talk about inane subjects, including the Games as the rifleman searches through his scope for threats, while his spotter looks through his ranging scope.

The spotter asks, "So we're lookin' out for them swimmers eh, Sergeant?'

The sniper/rifleman nods slightly as he checks his scoped L115A1 rifle, "That's right, now stay focused Corporal."

The Corporal responds, "Yes sir, but have you seen that fit Aussie bird!"

The Sergeant huffs, "Yes, Corporal now back to work… we don't want anything happening to her, yeah?"

The Corporal stiffens, "Right."

The Sergeant smiles wryly, "Besides… like you have a shot! You seen that Yank!"

The Corporal huffs, "Pretty boy swimmer… bastard! Some guys have all the luck!"

"To right," The sniper responds as he scans the surrounding area before settling on a building. He checks his scope again before asking, "Hey Corporal, I have a rifle at 10 o'clock, third floor."

"Got it… I don't have a full view, but let me check the protection plan. Got it, we're good that must be sniper team Fox, the sixth over watch team."

The Sergeant has a puzzled look on his face as he turns to the Corporal, "Six sniper teams? I thought there were five?"

"So did I, but they must have added a team since it is here in the final action plan."

The Sergeant nods, "Call it in to be safe."

"Will do…"

As the Sergeant continues to scan the area the Corporal calls in to verify the sniper team. After a few minutes on the radio he pipes up, "We're good, the other guys were confused, but we called into the Inspector running the show and a member of his staff said it was part of the plan… though he said he didn't need to bother Inspector Angel with the question, damn coppers.

"Alright, I am going to keep an eye on them anyway… probably a police marksman so I don't want a friendly fire incident from those boys, Afghanistan was sporting enough I don't need cops shooting at us!"

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck and Sarah arrive and exit the car and Chuck immediately helps Sarah out and holds her hands as they walk towards the venue.

All members of the protection detail are on high alert as the couple makes their way towards the relative safety of the Aquatics Center security zone. As the security personnel, both overt (in uniform) and covert (disguised as IOC volunteers, athletes and other staff members) watch Chuck and Sarah, so too does Justin from his vantage point with the crosshairs of the scope dancing around Chuck's body. In addition, Bryce and Jill wait patiently for their chance to strike.

As the couple continues to walk while taking in the vibrant blue sky and the warm inviting weather and scenery around them they are startled by the sound of Sarah's phone ringing.

She smiles and grabs her mobile and answers it, "Hello?"

She talks on the cell phone for a moment before taking it from her ear and turning to Chuck, "Hey Chuck it's my Mum… is it alright if I take this?"

"Of course I will wait here while you talk then we can head in together."

Sarah smiles, "You can go on ahead if you want…"

Chuck grins, "Nah, I'm good waiting. Take your time, while I enjoy the sun," he says while closing his eyes and smiling up and the stunningly blue sky.

Sarah chuckles as she brings the phone back to her ear as she turns and walks away while talking with Emma.

As Sarah moves off and Chuck is distracted Jill and Bryce move into position under the watchful eyes of numerous security personnel and Colonel Casey's covert protection detail.

Jill smirks as she predatorily makes her way towards Chuck. Her dark hair flows in the wind as she approaches in her extremely tight yellow tank top and a white skirt that is well above knee level, which exposes a significant portion of her long legs as she walks in a stylish pair of white strapped sandals. She moves directly in front of an unsuspecting Chuck and begins her shock and awe distraction.

She coyly calls out to him, "Hey Chuck."

Chuck opens his eyes quickly and is caught off guard by Jill's proximity and attire. His eyes wander for a second before he regains his composure and looks respectfully at Jill's face as warning signs go off in his head about her demeanor.

"Oh… hi Jill… how are you?" He thinks to himself, _Be cool Chuck… everything will be fine. Who am I kidding! Jill being nice to me, yep things are about to get bad… really bad._

Jill smiles shyly, "I'm good… I wanted to congratulate you. I know we lost touch after Stanford, and me missing out on being with you has always been a regret of mine… I had a huge crush on you…" Jill smirks internally, _Ha! The nerd never knew what hit him! I will have him so hot and bothered he won't even know what's going on when Bryce bumps into him and injects him. It is all going according to plan!_

Chuck grimaces and looks around briefly before responding, "Oh… that's nice Jill, but I should be going…" Chuck thinks to himself, _Yep definitely about to be attacked, I sure hope security is on their game… at least Sarah is out of harm's way._

As Chuck and Sarah talk Colonel Casey is barking orders to his team via a radio as he coordinates with Inspector Angel and the sniper teams in order to ensure they get the evidence of the attack, but more importantly to ensure Chuck's protection.

Casey barks loudly into the radio, "Larkin is on the move, repeat, Larkin is on the move! It's show time! Get ready to take that Mick bastard down!"

Chuck tries to move away, but Jill grabs his wrist and begins to stroke his arm, making Chuck very uncomfortable as he tries to escape without letting out a girlish scream as he is tempted to run from this dangerous situation.

Jill coos at Chuck, "Come on Chuck I know you wanted me at Stanford, now's your chance."

Chuck's face flashes with anger as his fear disappears, "Jill, you may have had a shot before I figured out what kind of girl you really are. Besides, I am dating Sarah and I would never leave her for you – ever! I don't want to be cruel, but I have no interest."

Jill's face flashes red with rage, but contorts into a predatory grin as Bryce approaches, "Fine, suit yourself! You have no idea what you are missing Chuck!"

As Bryce rapidly approaches the injector becomes visible and both Casey and Inspector Angel yell for the covert protection team to take him down.

As Bryce reaches to inject Chuck while 'accidentally' bumping into him, Bryce is suddenly hammered to the ground by a bone crushing high/low flag tackle by two rather large men disguised as trainers.

As Bryce hits the ground, hard, a sickening snap is heard as his arm folds unnaturally as it breaks and dislocates from the force of the blow, which flips him in the air before hammering him into the unforgiving stone ground.

Bryce's shock is only matched by the searing pain that registers immediately as the injector gun falls harmlessly to the ground.

Suddenly the area explodes in activity as seven covert security personnel begin securing Bryce in zip ties as twenty plain clothed security guards, police and soldiers rush in as support as the net closes on Bryce and his plan.

In all the confusion as Bryce is roughly subdued, Jill is able to rush away from the activity, though her capture is all but guaranteed.

Sarah sees the commotion and instantly panics. She quickly tells her Mom over the phone, "Chuck needs me! I got to go!"

She hangs up before Emma can get out a word. Sarah then takes off in a dead sprint and sees Bryce being manhandled while the police and security detail guards Chuck. Sarah lets out a deep breath as she thinks, _Oh thank god! I would have never forgiven myself if I wasn't there to save Chuck… I better check to make sure he is OK._

As Sarah begins to rush over to Chuck she sees Jill and instantly remembers the briefing on the Bryce/Jill threat and Jill's involvement. She makes a split second decision as she looks toward Chuck and then at Jill. Sarah's face turns cold and angry as she seethes and thinks, _There is no way I am letting her escape! She tried to hurt Chuck and now I think it is time to introduce her to the Giant Blonde She-male!_

Sarah runs to intercept Jill as the brunette is clearly panicking and trying to escape the repercussions of the poorly conceived and morally reprehensible plan. As Jill makes her way away from the mass of security personnel around Bryce she thinks for a moment all is well and that escape is a possibility.

However, she is shocked when Sarah steps purposefully into her path. Jill stumbles to a stop, while taking heavy, labored breaths as sweat drips from her brow. Jill looks at Sarah with venom in her eyes as she spits out, "Get out of my way blondie!"

Sarah's cold look causes a shiver to run down Jill's spine as Sarah eyes the brunette with a callous, yet terrifyingly blank stare.

Jill yells out again, "Move or I will move you!"

Sarah smiles slightly at that as Jill attempts to move around her. Sarah blocks Jill's every path causing the brunette women to shake in anger, frustration and fear.

"I said move!" Jill yells out as she throws a poorly coordinated punch at Sarah's face. Sarah uses her superior skill to dodge all of the attacks Jill levies at her.

Sarah smirks before goading Jill, "That all you got!"

Jill rushes Sarah once more in a fit of rage and Sarah acrobatically summersaults out of the way before once again taking a defensive posture. Sarah thinks, _I've had my fun… time to end this!_

Jill nearly screams in frustration as she once again charges Sarah thinking the blonde will not strike back. Jill is proven ever so wrong. Sarah spins into a perfectly coordinated and devastatingly powerful jump spin hook kick. Sarah leaps into the air and rotates her hips while spinning with her leg swinging in a high arc that connects directly and with deadly precision into Jill's vulnerable jaw.

The impact is fast and devastating as a sickening crack echoes as Jill drops to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut. Jill is unconscious with a severely broken jaw before she hits the ground and even before Sarah gracefully lands on the ground in a perfect stance ready to follow up her attack with another vindictive blow.

Sarah looks at Jill's still form and says levelly, "No one hurts my boyfriend!"

As Sarah looks up she sees four police constables rush toward Jill. They zip tie her arms… after verifying that she was in fact still alive. The four young constables look at Sarah in awe as she begins to move towards Chuck to ensure he is fine and safe. The officers finally recover and call an ambulance for the injured brunette, who really should not have picked a fight with the blonde swimmer with impressive martial arts skills.

Sarah rushes to Chuck's side and hugs him tightly before inspecting him for damage. She rapidly asks in a worried tone, "Chuck! Are you Ok? Did they hurt you? Do you need a doctor? Should I call Ellie? Argg! I should have killed that Jill bitch when I had the chance!"

Chuck pulls her tight, "I am fine Sarah… Don't freak out," he whispers softly into her ear and she instantly relaxes.

In a quiet and vulnerable voice she says, "When I saw the commotion I was so scared Chuck… I thought the worst…"

Chuck moves his finger to her cheek and catches a single tear before smiling at her, "I am fine and safe… we're both going to be safe…"

Sarah sucks in a deep, cleansing breath before pulling him tighter and inhaling his scent and feeling his muscular body against hers in order to quell her fears and convince herself that he is really safe.

As Chuck and Sarah share a moment after the harrowing experience, 200 yards away Justin continues to watch the scene through his scope.

Justin shutters as he thinks back to the capture of the two attackers and as he watches Chuck and Sarah's embrace with the crosshairs focused on Chuck. Justin finally makes a decision.

Justin stands and drops the rifle before disassembling it and hiding it in a false wall in the abandoned building and then makes his way out of the building. As he leaves he thinks to himself, _To hell with this! There is a bloody army protecting Bartowski and I am not getting caught or killed for that wanker Shaw. I better run and hope to escape the police, Shaw and his employers… god damn mess is what this is!_

As Justin escapes into the city of London before the security teams sweep the area to ensure all threats are contained, not knowing how close to disaster they were over the smallest of computer glitches.

As the security buzzes and the media begins to arrive in droves, Chuck and Sarah share a gentle kiss before making their way to the Aquatics Center in order to try to mentally prepare to race after the madness they had just experienced.

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**20:40hrs BST**_

Despite the fact that both Chuck and Sarah have independent preparations for competition, this time Sarah refuses to leave Chuck's side in order to mentally prepare alone. As a result, both Chuck and Sarah talk, calm one another, stretch, warm up and overall mentally prepare for their big races.

Despite the change in preparations, which should have disjointed both of the highly regimented athletes, they were completely at ease and calm as together they gained strength and motivation from one another.

An IOC volunteers informs the ladies that they need to prepare to be called for the 200m individual medley soon. Chuck takes the opportunity to turn to Sarah and say in a confident voice, "You're going to win."

Sarah smiles widely as his confidence infuses her with a strength of will and determination that she has never felt before. She says softly, "I will win it for you… but you have to win the relay for me…"

Chuck smiles, "Done."

They share a passionate kiss as the young female IOC volunteer looks at them with a wistful look and a deep sigh. The young woman shakes herself from her reverie before calling out, "Miss Walker, you are up next… make your way to the entrance to the main pool."

Chuck looks at the volunteer and smiles and the young woman blushes deeply before seeing the warning look on Sarah's face, which causes the volunteer to turn tail and run thinking to herself, _damn that Sarah Walker is scary! That look nearly gave me frostbite!_

Sarah hugs Chuck once more before heading out to the pool and her biggest race so far, against both friend and foe.

The news and media had picked up the story of Bryce and Jill's capture, but overall the details were sketchy and incomplete. However, the buzz caused by the media reports had created a further frenzy in the Aquatics Center.

As Sarah enters the pool area she pauses by the screen adorned with her name and an Australian flag, the crowd erupts in a massive cheer for the blonde swimmer. Still not accustomed to the unexpected support, Sarah tries to hold down a blush as a shy smile forms on her beautiful face as she waves to the crowd and makes her way to her lane.

Sarah reaches lane 4 and sees to her left Zondra in lane 3 and to her right Carina in lane 5. The friends give one another a supportive smile and a nod before Sarah turns an icy expression towards Amy in lane 6. Sarah thinks, _It won't make up for all the hurt and pain you caused, but I am definitely going to beat you Amy… count on it!_

Sarah takes her mark on the starting block and inhales a deep steadying breath as she looks up at the huge crowd, while adjusting her yellow Aussie swim cap. She takes one final opportunity to think of her friends and family's support before her thoughts fall to Chuck and their promise to win and she smiles widely. She thinks, _Well... I better keep my promise…_

Sarah readies on the staring block and waits until she hears the beep before leaping with all her strength into the pool. She hits the water and dolphin kicks hard as she glides under the water before rising to the surface and into a strong butterfly as she races towards the end of the pool. She was a little slower off the blocks and trails in forth place behind Carina, who uses her superior butterfly skills to take an early lead followed by Amy, Zondra and then Sarah in fourth and Vivian Volkoff in fifth place.

Sarah touches the wall and spins and kicks off hard as she propels herself under the water before entering a perfectly timed backstroke. She quickly closes the gap and passes Zondra and Carina as she sets her sights on Amy who now leads the race by the smallest of margins. As Sarah reaches the starting wall she just passes Amy using her superior skill in the backstroke as she touches the wall and rolls and kicks off into the third leg of the race.

Sarah once again surfaces from a powerful dolphin kick and begins her breaststroke portion of the race with a small lead. Zondra picks up the pace and passes Amy and then passes Sarah into first place as Carina makes her own push and moves neck-and-neck with Amy in third place.

As they reach the wall Zondra touches first, followed by Sarah and then by Carina, while Amy and Vivian Volkoff battle in fourth place. Sarah kicks off hard and into a powerful front crawl as she briefly thinks, _I love you Zondra and Carina, but this race is mine!_

Sarah puts everything she has into her perfectly honed front crawl strokes as she powers through the water increasing the gap on Carina and the others as she quickly matches Zondra's pace. Soon Sarah pulls away from Zondra into first place as she swims as if she is possessed. Zondra looks over at Sarah to gauge positioning and is in a little awe as Sarah moves ahead. Zondra pushes hard trying to catch the blonde Aussie, but alas she is unable to close the gap and Sarah touches the wall first, followed soon after by Zondra. Carina makes a hard push as Amy and Vivian push to take the Bronze. Carina pushes harder than she knew she could, the desire to win a medal after the crushing feeling of finishing just off the podium in her last race still stinging in her mind. She pushes ahead and finishes in third ahead of Vivian who finishes in fourth, while Amy falls to a disappointing fifth place finish.

As the swimmers tread water Sarah looks up and the scoreboard and covers her mouth with her hands as she laughs happily. Zondra and Carina are smiling widely as the announcers add color to their commentary as they excitedly tell the world that the three friends have just sweep the podium in the 200m IM.

The girls exit the pool and Sarah, Zondra and Carina share an excited hug, as Carina and Zondra joke with Sarah before humbly congratulating her for her first individual Gold.

Chuck, not able to contain his enthusiasm uses his charms to enter the pool area in order to congratulate his friends and most of all Sarah. Sarah sees Chuck and like déjà vu she rushes towards him. They hug and Chuck laughs, "Congratulations!"

Sarah smiles widely and moves in for a kiss, but Chuck hesitates and says, "I thought we were going to try and be a little lower key?" He says as he looks around at the frenzied crowd. He looks back at Sarah and sees her unimpressed expression and he asks with a shy smile, "Shut up and kiss you?"

Sarah beams and nods and the two share a gentle kiss, much to the satisfaction of the crowd that cheers loudly at the public display of affection.

As the kiss breaks Chuck congratulates Zondra and Carina, "Hey great swim Zondra and Carina!"

They both smile, "Thanks Chuck!"

Before Chuck can add to his praise of the girls an older woman clears her throat and glowers at the young people, "Mr. Bartowski, you are not authorized to be here and your race is up next – back to the warm-up area."

Chuck smiles nervously, "Um… sorry?" Chuck squints and looks at her name tag, "Laura Turner…"

He turns back to the girls, "Sorry, gotta go, but congrats!" He turns and runs back to the warm-up area under the watchful eye of the IOC volunteer.

**A little while later…**

Chuck makes his way out of the warm-up area with a big smile on his face alongside his 4x200m freestyle teammates: Ryan Lochte, Connor Dwyer and finally Michael Phelps. Once again Chuck and the Americans get a loud cheer from the crowd as the American fans loudly profess their support for the team.

Chuck takes his position at the starting block as he strips out of his gear as he stretches out a final time as Ryan Lochte makes his way to the starting block. Lochte will start the race, followed by Dwyer, then Chuck goes and Phelps finishes the race with a little history on the line as he (Phelps) chases his 19th medal and another record.

Lochte takes his place at the start and waits for the beep as he confidently prepares to leap. The beep sounds and Lochte launches himself head long into the water with an impressive reaction time. He kicks hard underwater before surfacing and into a powerful front crawl. Lochte is a man possessed looking to make up for his poor finish in the 4x100m freestyle relay. He takes and early lead as he touches the far wall first and heads back to the start. The Aussies are in second place, while the Germans start out in sixth place, but make a move in the first 200 meters and move up into third place. South Africa starts out strong in third place during the first 100 meters, but fall to eighth by the end of the first 200 meters. Lochte quickly completes his first lap and reaches the start and flips and heads back for his final lap he has put some serious distance between himself and second place. He uses his powerful form to reach the far wall for the last time in first place before kicking off the far wall and powering himself back to the starting wall.

Lochte touches the starting wall, completing his 200 meters of the race and immediately Connor Dwyer leaps into the pool. He kicks hard under the water using a dolphin kick before surfacing into a strong front crawl. Germany moves into second place, but Dwyer holds the significant lead that Lochte earned in the first 200 meters. Meanwhile, the Aussies fall to third, while the French battle in fourth place.

Dwyer does his two laps of the pool (from the start wall to far wall and back twice) and holds the lead and touches the wall clearly in first place. As soon as Dwyer touches the wall Chuck leaps into the air and into the pool. He hits the water perfectly penetrating the water directly into a dolphin kick. He rises to the surface and begins his perfect front crawl as he aims to add to the lead and chase the World Record. The Germans hold onto second place for 100 meters of the third leg of the race, but the French are just too much and move into second place behind Chuck by the end of this leg of the race. Meanwhile, as Chuck increases his lead the Aussies fight in fourth place, while the Chinese hold onto fifth place. Chuck makes it quickly from the far wall to the starting wall for a final time. He does not slow as he uses his well honed and powerful technique to touch the starting wall giving Phelps a huge (over 2 second) lead of over two body lengths over the second place team.

Chuck touches the wall and Phelps instantly leaps into the pool chasing his 19th medal. His lead is such that only a disqualification would ruin his chance at Gold. As Phelps powers towards Gold, the talented Frenchman Agnel makes a valiant effort to lessen the gap between the Americans and second place. He makes up time and space, but the American lead is insurmountable. As Phelps makes the final turn in his 200 meters he uses all his strength to propel himself to the finish. Behind Phelps there is a large gap then the French in second place, while the Chinese move into third after Sun Yang swims an amazing 100 meters moving them from fifth into third place, while the Germans fall to fourth after great start, but are still ahead of the Aussies who follow in fifth place. In the end Phelps touches the wall first with a time of 6:59:70, which is short of the World Record, but good enough for Gold and his 19th medal. Agnel touches the wall next over 3 seconds later (a huge margin in swimming), while the Chinese finish in third followed by the Germans and Australians in fourth and fifth respectively. After Australia, the Brits (including Shaw) finish in sixth, followed by the South Africans and the Hungarians in seventh and eighth respectively.

Chuck and the team have huge smiles on their faces as Phelps revels in the victory and his record in the pool before shaking hands with Agnel, who swam a great race. The Americans have a moment to congratulate one another and Phelps for the first time tells them about the 19th medal and the record. Chuck of course did the math before hand and new this race was really important, but was kind enough to keep quiet and allow Phelps the opportunity to tell the team and enjoy the praise of a great career at the Olympics.

Like Chuck, Sarah charms her way to the pool area not caring about the scrutiny as she runs and hugs Chuck happily. Chuck beams as he spins her around with a joyous laugh as Sarah giggles happily.

Chuck's teammates look on with small smiles at the scene before them.

Lochte turns to Phelps and says, "He really doesn't get the whole being famous thing! He should be mastering the art of the hook-up because things are going to get crazy when the events are done."

Phelps chuckles, "Ah he's fine, from what I know Chuck is not the hook-up type so the crazy partying and girls would be lost on him. I'm happy for him."

Lochte smirks, "Yeah, Yeah. More ladies for me!"

Meanwhile, the NBC commentators are busy talking about not only Phelps's amazing record number of medals, but also about the double Gold day for Chuck and Sarah. The topic shifts from Phelps to Chuck and Sarah as Chuck is pulled into a poolside interview alongside Michael Phelps. Chuck tries to keep the subject on Michael's amazing accomplishment and politely steers the conversation away from his love life or Sarah's and his 'double Gold day' or the intrigue over the arrest of Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts.

By the end of it all Chuck is exhausted not only physically, but mentally due to the media effect and the stress of the Bryce and Jill situation.

**_Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)_**

**_London, United Kingdom_**

**_July 31, 2012_**

**_21:11hrs BST_**

After Chuck's great race it is once again time for Chuck and Sarah to cool down and get ready for the all important medal ceremonies. After all their work over the past few years and the insanity that has been the London Games for the two young athletes it was time once more for them to be crowned for their stunning achievement.

Sarah shook with excitement as she waits for the medal ceremony to begin. Zondra and Carina look on with wide smiles on their faces at Sarah's intense excitement.

Sarah looks over at the mirth filled expressions on her friends' faces and smiles while trying her best to look serious as she asks, "What?"

Both Carina and Zondra chuckle, "Come on Sarah you are so giddy!" Zondra says with a laugh.

Sarah gives her a faux serious look, "Hey, you already got your Gold for the day in the 200m freestyle! I just couldn't let you win!"

Zondra smiles, "I thought I had you, but man did you ever take off! I didn't think you could front crawl that fast… you really should think about doing some more freestyle events next time."

Sarah smiles, "Maybe… but Carina, I thought you had both of us during the butterfly! And thank you so much for beating that bitch Amy!"

Carina smiles, "Honestly, I am just so glad I got to the podium… though I really wanted to win. But if someone else had to win Gold I am glad it was you… especially after all the crap you've been dealing with. And was my pleasure to keep that witch Amy off the podium, serves her right!"

Sarah smiles appreciatively, "Thanks… you both are great friends… I am really lucky."

Carina and Zondra share a look before smirking at Sarah and saying as one, "Yeah you are!"

The three shared a laugh before being interrupted by the IOC volunteers who began ushering them towards the pool area and the large podium.

A woman in a purple dress leads Zondra who is followed by Sarah who is followed by Carina out to the pool area and over to the large purple podium. Zondra is wearing her grey Team USA track suit with the American flag on the shoulder and the black stripe across the chest, while Sarah is adorned in her bright yellow track jacket and green pants, while Carina wears her bright blue Team Sweden track suit, which has a yellow left arm and a thick stripe of yellow angling over her chest.

The three friends share a look as the media personalities rave about the amazing results of this race, Sarah's romance and of course the intrigue over Bryce Larkin's arrest. The girls are glowing as the announcements begin and the IOC representative, Juan Diego Renaldo of Spain, begins his presentation.

Over the speakers the Bronze medal winner, Carina Hansen of Sweden is announced along with her race time. Carina smiles widely as her biggest fans and best friends clap loudly, smile and cheer their friend.

Carina steps upon the podium and waves to the cheering crowd before Juan Diego Renaldo places the purple necklace with the Bronze medal over her head.

Juan Diego says smoothly, "Congratulations my dear, you should be very proud."

Carina touches the medal reverently before smiling widely and posing for a few pictures.

Zondra leans toward Sarah and says, "Damn, that girl missed her calling! She should have been a model!"

Sarah giggles involuntarily, completely content at the moment and enjoying the experience with her friends.

As Sarah and Zondra laugh Carina is given her flowers and Mr. Renaldo makes his way toward Zondra on the left hand side of the large purple podium, which sits behind the large teal colored wall with the large white Olympic rings painted upon it.

Juan Diego smiles as Zondra takes her place upon the podium and receives her well earned Silver medal. He says simply, "Excellent race senorita, you should be very proud. If not for your friends performance you would have certainly won."

Zondra smiles widely at Sarah before looking back at him, "Yeah, but I am Okay being beat by that kind of performance… and at least she's my best friend!" Juan Diego smiles and nods as Zondra receives her flowers.

He then moves to the middle of the podium and Sarah takes her place atop the podium to the loud cheers of the supportive crowd. As her Gold medal time is announced, Juan Diego places the Gold medal over her head and says simply, "Miss Walker, that was an amazing swim… there is little else to say other than congratulations and enjoy this moment with your friends as they are fleeting."

Sarah nods with a wide smile as she receives her flowers. She waves to the supportive crowd with a huge smile as the commentators over at NBC Sports rave about her performance and once again fall all over themselves over Chuck and Sarah's relationship.

The three nation's flags are raised as the Australian national anthem plays as the ceremony comes to an end. Sarah is so excited she only allows a few individual photos of herself before she pulls Zondra and Carina to the top of the podium for a series of group pictures.

The three friends then do their circle of the pool for pictures and interviews as they all rave about one another's performance and all those in the media are given a true example of what the Olympics are meant to be – a coming together of people from around the world for a friendly competition and make lifelong friendships though these great sports.

Soon after Chuck and his team make their way to the podium and receive their well earned Gold medals. Once again Chuck is exhilarated by the experience, but soon after begins to feel the weight of the world as the interviews and the events of the day begin to grate upon him.

Most of all, Chuck takes solace and is content that Sarah is happy and that for a short time they are on top of the world and had forgotten about the media madness and the whole Bryce/Jill mess.

As soon as they could Chuck and Sarah rendezvoused in the Aquatics Center and shared a soft, but powerful hug before they turned and prepared to leave hand-in-hand. As they are about to leave they hear two thunderous shouts one after the other:

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!"

"SARAH LISA WALKER!"

Chuck and Sarah cringe and look at one another nervously not wanting to turn around and face the music. Sarah bits her lip and grabs Chuck's hand as they turn slowly to face the wrath that is sure to face them over keeping their families out of the loop about the threat to Chuck's safety from Bryce and Jill.

Chuck and Sarah respond as one, "Mom, I can explain…"

**Meanwhile…**

Shaw is dejected that the British team did not succeed in the 4x200m freestyle relay and he knows that his shady employers will not look kindly on this failure.

Shaw calls Justin immediately as he drives his black Lotus towards his central London flat.

After three tries Shaw curse out, "Damn coward fails me again and now won't answer his phone! The wanker probably ran! No matter, I will have to come up with another plan for Chuck Bartowski…"

* * *

_**AN2: Another big chapter – hope was enjoyable. Couple things, the security at the Games was great, but here I had a small computer glitch create a small opening. Justin's heart was not in it and seeing Bryce and Jill get taken down made him run and not look back. He plays a part in Shaw's fall and you will see more soon and again I can't wait for chapter 17 – it will be fun. I go for realism so hopefully this makes sense from a security perspective, while the story evolves. Sarah's race was a fun one for me – it will be one of the only races in this story that is not based on reality as there were so many Chuck characters in it – but this allowed me to have a Sarah, Zondra and Carina sweep the podium, which I thought was perfect.**_

_**Next chapter will have the family asking some hard questions over all the lying and more fun at the Olympics. Thanks for everyone who sticks with this and for the understanding of the week delay – you all are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	14. Day 5: The Dance

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: To start I added a scene towards the end of chapter 13 – it is Sarah, Carina and Zondra getting their 200m IM medals – thanks go to Ventavon for reviewing and saying it would be a nice moment to see – I agreed so I wrote it and added it to chapter 13 – so enjoy! It is near the end just before Emma and Mary yell out to Sarah and Chuck… you will find it. And we are getting close to 300 reviews (honestly I am more surprised than anyone!) and I will give the 300**__**th**__** reviewer the same offer to pick my brain and ask some questions as I have the 100**__**th**__** and 200**__**th**__** reviewers – thank you all for the support and for reading!**_

_**Also, thanks go out to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Day 5 – The Dance

**Previously on Chuck vs the Aussie…**

As soon as they can Chuck and Sarah get ready and make their way to leave the Aquatics Center. As they are about to leave they hear two thunderous shouts one after the other:

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!"

"SARAH LISA WALKER!"

Chuck and Sarah cringe and look at one another nervously not wanting to turn around and face the music. Sarah bits her lip and grabs Chuck's hand as they turn slowly to face the wrath that is sure to face them over keeping their families out of the loop about the threat to Chuck's safety from Bryce and Jill.

Chuck and Sarah respond as one, "Mom, I can explain…"

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**21:31 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah look on at the terrifying scowls that grace both Emma and Mary's faces as they breathe heavily with their fists clinched at their sides. In actuality, both Mary and Emma look identical as their stare penetratingly at their children.

Once again both of the mothers speak as one, "EXPLAIN! NOW!"

Both Chuck and Sarah wince and close their eyes before looking to the ground. After a brief moment Chuck and Sarah look at one another with fear, yet support in their eyes. Oddly enough they have a brief non-verbal conversation:

_Sarah: Should I go first?_

_Chuck: I want to just run away, but I will go first… is that Ok?_

_Sarah: Of course… I need more time to prepare… you sure?_

_Chuck: Not really, but here it goes…_

_Sarah: Good luck…_

After this non-verbal conversation of looks and eye contact, Chuck musters up his courage, "I will go first and I really can explain…"

Mary locks eyes with her son, "So it is TRUE what the news reports have been saying! You are in so much trouble Charles!"

Chuck winces once more before looking over to Sarah for support. She smiles at him slightly and he takes a deep breath before beginning again, "Yes, Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts planned to poison me and before you ask they failed and I am fine."

Mary's face softens as she exhales audible, "Thank god…"

Chuck smiles, but it is short lived as the scowl returns to Mary's face.

Mary angrily shouts, "Why the hell were we not told about this! We had a right to know Chuck!"

Emma then pipes in, "That's right! Did you know about this Sarah!?"

Sarah shrinks a little before taking a steadying breath, "Yes… me and Chuck found out together basically the day before this all happened so it's not like we knew for very long…"

Mary looks hard at Chuck, "Why were we not informed?"

Chuck sighs and scratches the back of his head, "Listen, we wanted to tell you… tell everyone, but the police and the security team didn't allow us to say anything… they said that the risk was too great and that we had to keep quiet so they could ensure Bryce and Jill would be caught red handed. It all worked out in the end…"

Mary yells at Chuck, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Chuck and Sarah wince again.

Mary takes a long, deep breath as Emma places a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder. Mary looks over at Emma thankfully before Emma looks back at the young couple and says, "We were so worried about you kids when we heard… and we couldn't believe you would keep something so big from us…"

Sarah looks at the floor as her hands fidget, "We're sorry… we had no other choice…"

Emma nods slightly deep in thought, "Ok, now fill us in – ON EVERYTHING!"

Chuck then quickly begins to tell the story from the start including the first attack that everyone was aware of all the way up to the discovery of the Bryce and Jill's plot by Carina, the planning and eventually the takedown of Bryce and Jill.

Emma and Mary look on with mixed emotions on their faces – worry, slight anger, hurt, but also relief that everything turned out alright and pride in how their children handled the difficult circumstances they were thrust into.

Emma sighs and blows some of her blonde locks out of her face before saying, "Alright, I understand and that was such a dodgy situation… so what happens now?"

Sarah looks quizzically at her mother, "Well, we get on with the Games, while the police and security finish the investigation and interrogate Bryce and Jill"

Mary nods and looks on at Chuck and Sarah, "Good, now no more secrets! No more lies! Understood!"

Emma nods her head and looks penetratingly at the young couple.

Both Chuck and Sarah look at one another before parroting one another, "DONE!"

Emma and Mary smile and look at one another before looking back at Chuck and Sarah and saying as one, "Good."

Emma then continues, "Well, that was quite enough excitement for one day and of course congratulations once again kids!"

Emma moves in and unapologetically pulls Sarah and Chuck into a crushing hug. She kisses Sarah on the cheek before surprising Chuck with a motherly kiss on his cheek. Chuck and Sarah look on in a little shock at the fast turnaround from anger to love and pride, but they should expect nothing less form their parents.

Mary, not known for her overt displays of affection follows suit and pulls both Chuck and Sarah into a firm hug before lovingly kissing their cheeks. Mary then says, "Get back to the Athlete's Village and be safe… you know how much we worry… actually call before bed!"

Emma agrees, "Yes! You too Sarah! Call before bed!"

Chuck and Sarah's mouths drop open and they react the same way, "MOM!"

Chuck and Sarah look at one another and try to hold off their mirth and laughter, but it is a losing battle so they cut their losses and quickly agree to call before bed. Chuck and Sarah then make their way out sputtering from laughter back to confusion over the truly strange day they had just had.

With their security detail still in toe, Chuck and Sarah were quickly spirited back to the Athlete's Village for some well earned rest.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**July 31, 2012**_

_**21:55 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah make their way into the Athletes Village and soon find their way to Sarah's Olympic apartment's door. Chuck looks around and sees their security detail and not so subtly motions for them to 'take five.'

Chuck takes a deep breath and Sarah sighs audibly as they look at one another with tired expressions. Chuck then simply states, "Quite a day, huh?"

Sarah chortles and breaks into a smile, "I reckon, yeah. Thanks Chuck… for helping keep my mind off the craziness even when you were in danger."

Chuck scoffs good naturedly, "Sarah, you kept me sane through all this… I should be thanking you. You are perfect Sarah Walker."

Sarah smiles with tiredness in her eyes as she shyly looks down at her feet before chuckling self deprecatingly, "Not perfect, but thank you… and you're not so bad yourself."

Despite his exhaustion both physically and mentally/emotionally, Chuck breaks into a huge grin and says in a joking, self depreciating tone, "Please, I'm fantastic."

Sarah's head snaps up and she looks at him powerfully, "Yeah… you are."

Chuck instantly sobers and remembers their previous conversations and dates as he thinks, _I don't understand how she has such faith in me… I still don't see what she sees in me? She could have anyone she wants and yet she's with me… I must be the luckiest guy in the world._

As they share a look Sarah thinks, _He really doesn't get how perfect he is… I still don't get what he sees in me… I am so broken and he could have any girl he wanted. And with all those damn brunettes falling all over him… and Amy, he wouldn't have to look too hard to find someone else. But he's with me… I must be the luckiest girl in the world._

Chuck feels a surge of confidence and raises his hand and gently caresses Sarah's cheek. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes before opening them and starting at his lips. Chuck then leans in and gently presses his lips into hers as they share a powerful kiss that starts slow and builds in passion. The couple breaks before entering full and wild make-out territory, but are still flushed from their display of affection.

Chuck smiles at Sarah, "As much as I would like to continue that kiss, I should let you get to bed. After the day we had it is a wonder we are still conscious!"

Sarah giggles, "I know! I am so beat, but it was all worth it… best, yet weirdest day ever…"

Chuck flashes his special grin for her and she melts a little as he say, "I know, right!"

Sarah smiles widely, "Right… goodnight Chuck. See you tomorrow."

Chuck smiles with a more serious expression, "Goodnight Sarah, sweet dreams."

Reluctantly the two separate and Chuck makes his way back to his little Olympic apartment, while Sarah quickly finishes her evening routine. Both young athletes collapse in their respective beds and quickly surrender themselves to a deep sleep as their exhaustion final catches up with them.

**Later that night…**

Sarah lies in her bed in her tight grey tank top and grey boy shorts. A sheen perspiration from her cold sweat is clear on her face as her hands grasp the sheets, while her head jerks back and forth as her eyes are tightly closed. Her expression is twisted into a grimace as her dreams consume her and torture her.

With all the action and all the good and bad that occurred the previous day, her subconscious keyed in on one event… her greatest fear. And now this fear was playing out over and over in her mind as her body recovers from the long and tiring day.

In her dream... no… her nightmare she sees her greatest fear – Amy and a legion of brunettes taking Chuck away from her. Her dream is all the more real and crushing than when Amy actually betrayed her at university because this time it's Chuck she's taking. Sarah now realizes how hopelessly she's fallen for him and in her dream she finds herself broken and alone. She is so distraught in the dream that she is unable to ever find someone to love her. She begs Amy to leave her alone and begs Chuck not to go, but the Chuck in her dream is soulless and has no choice but to follow Amy. Sarah's heart breaks as she experiences the pain of losing Chuck to her nemesis.

Sarah awakens with a massive start and bolts upright gasping for breath. She looks around the room and it takes a few minutes for her to get her bearings and to calm herself from the emotionally charged nightmare.

She thinks, _Oh god that was so horrible… thank god it was only a dream. But Amy would try and take Chuck from me and all those brunettes can't help themselves – Chuck is a real catch. But Chuck would never betray me… would he? No, he is too good to betray anyone! But he doesn't know the history and Amy will use that to get close to him… damn! I am going to have to tell him the truth about what happened at university. Well this is going to suck… I am really going to have to build up the courage to tell him the truth about my fears and Amy's betrayal. God I wish I was better at talking about this stuff, more open… for Chuck's sakes. It's just so hard… but I will just have to build up the courage and tell him everything… he deserves to know. _

As Sarah finishes her inner debate a large weight is lifted as she resolves to tell Chuck everything about her and Amy's sordid past. Sarah's eyes become heavy and her lids slid closed as her mind finally calms after the turmoil of her bad dreams. She is surprised as she quickly falls back into a deep sleep after her nightmare. As she drifts away her nightmare is pushed away and she dreams of all the fun and excitement she has had so far with Chuck and a small, but content smile graces her beautiful face as she finally sleeps peacefully in her bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

_**Inspector Angel's Office at (New) Scotland Yard (Metropolitan Police HQ) **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**7:41 hrs BST**_

Inspector Angel sits in his office chair at his desk and looks out at the view of London. His office is modern, with a large glass window that runs from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall to his right side with a view of the city. The interior wall on the opposite side of the room is clouded glass and houses the entry door to his office. His desk is metal and modern looking alongside his black desk chair and other furnishings, including a black couch and chairs, which completes the rooms rather stylish European office design, though the lighting is still harsh government fluorescents. The two small walls at each end of the room that are sleek stone and are light grey and are adorned with his achievements and training certifications. He refocuses his attention on the paperwork he is working on in order to finalize the case against Larkin and Roberts.

He thinks to himself, _The lads did a right, good job protecting those swimmers… everything went smoothly. Thankfully, I would have been strung up if we had failed!_

Inspector Angel is broken from his reverie by a knock at his door. He looks up from the paperwork and intimates, "Come in."

A young brunette clerk enters with a manila envelope in her hands. She quickly walks to his desk and says, "Inspector Angel, this is the DNA results for the attack on that hot… I mean that American swimmer Charles Bartowski."

Inspector Angel looks at the pretty clerk wryly, while thinking, _That Bartowski sure is a lucky bastard. _Angel winks at the clerk and takes the envelope, "Thank you."

He opens the envelope and absent mindedly says, "We will be able to compare this sample against both Larkin and Roberts and tie them to both the original attack and the second attempt."

The clerk pauses and looks back at the Inspector, "Um… sir, there is already a match against the criminal database… I thought you knew."

Inspector Angel quickly rifles through the paperwork, "That's not possible, Larkin and Roberts aren't even in the system yet!"

The clerk shuffles nervously, "Well, I took a look and it wasn't Larkin or Roberts' DNA at the first scene outside the Hawksmoor, it was this man – Justin Sullivan. He is a petty thief and recently was paroled from prison."

Angel's face twists into a grimace as he rubs his temples, "Get me everything we have on this case, we have another criminal to catch. And put out a bulletin on this Sullivan bloke, we need to catch him ASAP; the American may still be at risk."

"On it sir!" The clerk says before rushing out the door.

Inspector Angel slumps in his chair as he says aloud for no one to hear, "Well there goes my day…"

**Later…**

"The HELL do you mean six sniper teams!" Inspector Angel hollers at his 2IC (second in charge/command).

His 2IC replies timidly, "Sir, we followed the plan sent out to the letter. There were six sniper teams outlined, so when the sniper team at position Alpha called in the rifle, we checked the coverage plan and determined it was Fox team."

Inspector Angel's face contorts and turns slightly red in rage, "There was NO SIXTH Sniper team!"

The 2IC responds, "Look at the plan."

Angel looks and his face scrunches in confusion, "The hell! This isn't right. Bloody hell, we may have had a breach." Angel looks hard at his 2IC before saying, "You find this Sullivan – NOW! And coordinate the search of the Aquatics Center area. I want all evidence collected and logged so we can sort out this mess."

Angel signs and roughly rubs his face as his 2IC rushes from the room. He then sits heavily in his chair and begins going through the paperwork and computer systems to find out how this had happened and secretly thanking his lucky starrs that this huge error did not lead to a catastrophe.

The young female clerk once again comes into Angel's office, "Sir, Justin Sullivan has been picked up heading north on the M6 (highway) near Liverpool. He was stopped for speeding and the constables received the arrest warrant and took him into custody."

Angel smiles, "Excellent, have them send him back to London, we will need to interrogate him as well as Larkin and Roberts in order to sort this mess out. Sullivan may have been working for Larkin, but at this point I am leaving nothing to chance. I want Bartowski and Walker protected and I want to get answers."

"On it sir!'

The Inspector calls out the clerk, "And send the IT guy up here, I want to know why the system changed the plan we had."

The clerk nods and hastily heads off, while Inspector Angel once again slumps in his chair as he thinks, _Well I might have just gotten lucky and saved my career…_

He then shakes his head and says to the empty room, "Bloody Olympics!"

* * *

_**Warm-up Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**10:54 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah find themselves once again at the Aquatics Center preparing together for their heats in the Men's 200m IM race and the Women's 4x200m freestyle Relay race, respectively. After stretching and warming up Chuck and Sarah sit and talk amongst themselves about inane subjects as they wait for their races.

As they sit talking Cole Barker approaches with a suave, yet good natured smile.

"Hello Chuck! And Sarah, right? I haven't had a chance to catch up with you since before the Games began, we've all been a little busy!" Cole says with a smile.

Chuck smiles back and laughs, "Cole! Good to see you and you have no idea how busy it has been!"

Cole laughs, "Yes, I heard and don't worry I won't ask about all that ugliness with that Larkin wanker."

Sarah smiles, "Thank you for that."

Chuck quickly agrees, "Yes, so do you have a race today?"

Cole chuckles, "Yeah, I have the final for the 200m breaststroke. I missed out in the 100m breaststroke so I really want to have a good race."

Chuck and Sarah say as one, "Good luck!"

Cole humbly replies, "Thanks, good luck to you two as well! Sorry, I have to run."

"Not a problem, it was good to catch up," Chuck says.

"Likewise, Bye."

As Cole heads off Chuck and Sarah begin talking once more before once again being broken from their conversation.

"Hey guys! Getting ready for your heats or making out?" Carina says with a wry and teasing smile.

Chuck instantly blushes and Sarah looks hard at Carina before a sly grin emerges on her faces as she says, "Well of course! Can you give us some privacy?"

Chuck's head snaps up and he looks at Sarah with shock coloring his expression, "What now?"

Carina picks up on the joke and both Carina and Sarah have a good laugh at Chuck's reaction.

Carina regains her composure, "Wow Sarah! You have gotten a lot more fun!"

Sarah deadpans back, "So I was boring before?"

Carina chuckles, "No… but less fun… defiantly!"

Sarah then scrunches her brow, "Not that we aren't happy to see you, but what are you doing here… aren't your events done?"

Carina smiles, "I thought so, but my teammate in the 200m butterfly got injured so I took her place yesterday and was able to qualify! Later today is the finals so I have one last chance to get another medal! I knew you were too busy and tired after the Larkin mess and your events to bother you."

Chuck smiles, "That is great! You are going to do awesome!"

Carina looks at her feet and fails to fight off the tiniest of blushes and a slightly shy look as she replies, "Thanks Chuck!"

Sarah looks on with mirth in her eyes. Sarah always loves when Carina lets her guard down and shows her softer side. But quickly Carina is back to her old self and says, "Well, I better get going so you can resume the make-out session. Kiss him once for me!" Carina then winks at Chuck before shooting Sarah a sly grin before heading off.

Chuck and Sarah look at one another and break into a chuckle. Chuck finds his words first, "It's always an interesting time with her, isn't it!"

Sarah smiles and laughs, "Yes it is! Now, on to the kissing!"

Chuck's laugh is cut short as his brain processes Sarah's comment and he says, "What now?" Sarah then quickly plants a kiss on his lips just as Carina comes back into the warm-up area.

"Hey guys I was wonderin… oh! Sorry… didn't mean to interrupt! I should go… I saw that kick you gave that bitch Jill so I am out of here!" Carina says before quickly exiting the area leaving a surprised Chuck and Sarah behind.

Sarah shyly looks away from Chuck before refocusing and saying, "Well that was kind of an uncomfortable moment…"

Chuck looks at Sarah and says truthfully, "This is completely comfortable on my end...just saying…" as a large grin emerges on his face.

Sarah grins, "Besides, Carina was right… that was a good idea."

Chuck laughs, "Agreed!" As he moves in for a chaste kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

While Chuck and Sarah 'prepare' for their heats, in the stands Mary and Emma once again sit together and bond over their mutual experience as mothers to famous Olympic swimmers. After the group dinner before the Games, Emma and Mary were constantly running into one another and quickly decided to sit together and enjoy the fast friendship that had developed between them.

Emma has a pensive look on her face and finally turns to Mary, "Do you think we were too hard on 'em over not telling us the truth?"

Mary sighs, "I understand why they did it, but we needed answers so we had to be firm about it. Besides, they are tough kids."

Emma then adds, "Your right I understand the why, but I still don't like that they lied to us… and of course I was so worried about what could have been…"

Both mothers involuntarily shudder at the thought. Mary then says what they are both thinking, "Thank god it all turned out."

Emma smiles, "Too right. That Chuck of yours sure is a good one and a gentleman… I am so glad Sarah is with a good guy for once…"

Mary beams with pride, "Thanks, Chuck turned out right even though he was an athlete and popular in school - he never let it change him. Now, Sarah is such a lovely girl. They really complement each other."

Emma nods, "Absolutely! Although… Sarah has had some tough luck in the relationship department…"

Mary nods in understanding, "You know, Chuck has always been so tight lipped about relationships, but I know he is so worried about hurting someone that he has only dated sparingly. Hum… he's also is a little neurotic in the love department…"

Emma chuckles, "So is my Sarah… they really are well suited for one another, I reckon."

Mary nods, "Yes, as long as they don't get in their own way!"

Emma nods once more, "At least they have us and a lot of friends watching out for them… they really are their own worst enemies in the dating department."

Mary and Emma share a knowing look and hope that Chuck and Sarah can stay together rather than fall victim to their own self doubts and lack of experience in the relationship department. They both want Chuck and Sarah to be happy and both know that a May-to-December romance is not what Chuck and Sarah really want, so they hope that everyone who loves the young couple will be able to help them find happiness.

As Emma and Mary chat amicably, Ellie arrives and takes her seat with the ladies.

Ellie smiles, "Hello Mrs. Walker! Hey Mom!"

Emma smiles at Ellie, "Good afternoon Ellie, it's great to see you!"

"Likewise!" Ellie says as she adjusts her purse.

Mary smiles at her daughter, "Ellie, how are you? You're a little late getting here…"

Ellie blushes slightly and Emma and Mary share a wry look. Mary decides to embarrass Ellie a little, "Ah, so you were with that Canadian swimmer, Captain Awesome."

Ellie face palms before looking at her mother, "MOM!"

Mary laughs, "Don't worry dear, I'm not going to torture you. Devon is a nice boy and we only want to see you and Chuck happy."

Ellie nods and smiles and the conversation quickly turns back to Chuck and Sarah and the coming events. They chat and watch the action in the pool as they await Chuck and Sarah's races.

**Later…**

The heat results are not at all unexpected as both Chuck and Sarah use their significant skill and all their experience in order to qualify for the semifinals in Chuck's case and the finals in Sarah's case.

Chuck swam well in heat 3 of the 200m IM and finished in second place behind Laszlo Cseh and easily qualified for the semis later in the evening.

In heat 4 the Japanese swimmer Hagino finished first just ahead of Michael Phelps, both of whom qualified for the semifinals. In heat 5 Ryan Lochte came in first just ahead of the Brazilian Pereira, both of whom also qualified for the semis that night.

After Chuck finished his heats, Sarah's relay team made their way to the pool for heat 1 of the 4x100m freestyle relay. Sarah and her teammates had a great showing and finished first in heat 1 with the best time and thus ensured premier lane position in the final later that night with a time of 7:49:44. The Aussies came in first over the teams from Canada and France, who also qualified for the 4x100m final.

In heat 2, Zondra and her American teammates came in first and would be in the lane next to Sarah and the Aussie team in the finals. This set up another great medal race between the two very close, yet very competitive friends. Sarah and Zondra congratulated one another and both looked forward to what the evening would bring as they once again are set to race one another.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**12:02 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah enter her little apartment and quickly stow their gear and move towards the couch. Chuck smiles at Sarah and theatrically flops onto the couch and lies across the full length of the couch while looking wryly back up at Sarah who crosses her arms across her yellow and green Team Australia track suit.

Sarah then raises her eyebrow and smirks at Chuck, "So giving up on the lesson already?" Her confidence begins to wane as she thinks internally, _Well… I have finally lost his interest. It was fun while it lasted, but not many can handle my classical music tastes. It's not his fault really, but I thought Chuck would be more interested… or humor me…_

Chuck instantly perks up and shifts into a perfect studious position as his back straightens and he looks eagerly at Sarah, "Oh no! You are not getting out of the music lesson! I have been waiting for your follow-up ever since the last lesson! So don't leave me hanging… and I am sure you have something planned."

Sarah looks at Chuck with a surprised expression that turns slowly into a small grin, which grows into a huge grin. She says shyly, "Really?" She then thinks, _Oh shite he thinks I have a plan for the lesson! I am so unprepared for this… breathe! Okay, don't freak out and have some fun… _

Chuck looks on with a mock indignant look, "Of course! Come on! I want to learn more about your love of music!"

Sarah smiles and nods, "Ok! Well I honestly don't have a plan… you gave me far too much credit, but how about I show you some of my favorite violin pieces, it is my instrument after all, and then we can go from there?"

Chuck smiles back at her with his special grin before rising and brushing off his grey Team USA track suit before saying, "Sounds good!"

Sarah grabs her MP3 player and speakers and her laptop and quickly and efficiently sets up the electronics, once again hearing him make a wry comment about him 'adding her to the nerd herd.'

Sarah laughs at Chuck's comic comments as she finishes her rather expert setup and begins to search her computer and MP3 player for the right music.

Sarah looks intensely the screens of her MP3 player and laptop as she looks back and forth as she finds different samples of her favorite music on the violin. Her attention is intense and Chuck smiles and marvels at her adorableness as she looks passionately at her computer as her tongue pokes adorably out the side of her mouth as she concentrates.

As Chuck continues to watch Sarah work she suddenly breaks him from his reverie as she says, "I will play you some of my favorites and see what you think…" Sarah looks at Chuck nervously as she tries to determine if he is actually interested or if she is about to bore and/or torture poor Chuck.

Chuck simply grins at her, "I'm ready! Let's hear it!"

Sarah lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding and says, "Great! Well, my favorite pieces are diverse, but Paganini was an amazing composer and violinist. He is considered the greatest violinist of all time and wrote this, the Caprices (no. 24), which is generally considered the hardest solo violin piece to play."

She plays the Caprices and watches Chuck's reaction with great excitement. Once the music ends Chuck eagerly looks at Sarah, "Wow that was intense! Can you play that?"

Sarah nods slightly, "Yes, it is so difficult and I may not do it well, but I can do a serviceable job after all my years of experience." Sarah then goes on to give Chuck a mini history lesson as she loses herself in her passion for the violin and music in general. Chuck of course listens in rapt fascination and Sarah gives him such a passionate lecture.

Chuck desperately wants to ask Sarah to play but thinks better of it, _God I want to hear her play! But it is too soon and I don't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable… maybe one day… when she is comfortable._

Chuck then grins, "What's next?"

Sarah beams at his reaction, "First we can listen to J. S. Bach and his violin partitas and his sonata and then we can listen to Paganini's concerto no 2 and then Mendelssohn or Beethoven, or both of their violin concertos… if you want…"

Chuck looks at her confused, "Why would I not? You love this and it is so fun listening and hearing you talk and teach about it… I would be a pretty bad boyfriend if I didn't want to share your passion and enjoy what you love. And for your information I am interested and I am not a bad boyfriend thank you very much. Besides, you are suffering through my nerd lessons and this is fun for me, so don't worry about me!"

Sarah looks at Chuck as her heart soars and she thinks, _How the hell did I get so lucky? _She then nods, "Thanks Chuck, and I am sorry… it's not that I doubt you, I just didn't want to torture you if you weren't a fan."

Well consider me a fan and just have some fun! This is to quote Devon – AWESOME!"

Sarah laughs, "Perfect, now on to more music!" Sarah then plays a wide selection of her favorite violin pieces while regaling Chuck on the history and fun stories of her learning to play the violin, her performances and her studies at university. They talk and enjoy the experience as they are lost in the music and the perfect company.

Chuck then makes a small joke, "And I bet you danced a lot to all this music as you were growing up?"

Sarah's face lights up and she begins to bounce with excitement, "That is a great idea Chuck!"

Chuck looks at Sarah with a perplexed expression, "Huh… what now? I didn't have an idea… I asked a question…"

Sarah looks at Chuck, "Well you gave me an idea, let's dance! Help me move the couch so we have more room."

Chuck burst out laughing, "Ha! You had me there for a second! Good one!"

He looks at Sarah and his face instantly sobers as she has a completely serious and hopeful expression on her face. She then pouts, "I am serious… please Chuck?"

Chuck nervously says, "I'm not a dancer… and besides we should conserve our energy…"

Sarah pleads, "Please! And come on Chuck it won't kill us to dance a little!"

Chuck's will holds for about a microsecond as he caves begrudgingly, "But I am not much of a dancer…"

Sarah beams at him, "I will teach you!"

Chuck nervously responds, "Okay…"

Sarah jumps up and hugs Chuck tight before kissing him quickly and turning to set up the music on her computer as she bounces excitedly. She tells Chuck, "So let me teach you the steps for a waltz… do you know this dance?"

Chuck laughs nervously, "I know of it, but no I am not well versed… the only dance I know is the tango…" Chuck cringes at his admission and Sarah's eyebrows rise in surprise.

She asks sincerely, "Really?"

Chuck sighs, "It's a long story…" when she looks at him expectantly he continues, "… Awesome and I were in Argentina... Buenos Aires to be specific, for the Pan-Am Games years ago and he wanted to dance his way into senoritas pantalones… which is so not my scene. Anyway, he actually tried to teach me the dance when he was only wearing a towel over his swim trunks – not pretty. Anyway, I ended up learning from another friend and we ended up having fun dancing the nights away after our events."

Sarah smirks, "Good to know…" Her mirth filled grin grows as she thinks, _Oh I am so getting him to tango with me! But first we waltz!_

She quickly gives Chuck instructions on the waltz box step, the foot movements and turns, the posture and hand positions. As Chuck learns and gains confidence… and hones the skill of not crushing Sarah's feet. She begins to add sways and hesitations and then some spins. Chuck, being a world class athlete and not nearly as clumsy as he was in his teen or Buymore years, is able to quickly perfect the dance and is soon dancing with far more poise and skill than anyone would have expected. Sarah is pleasantly surprised as Chuck takes the lead and matches her move-for-move as they dance around the room. They show perfect chemistry as the dance becomes well choreographed and as they look deeply into one another's eyes, Tchaikovsky's beautiful 'waltz of the flowers' plays in the background.

As the song ends and Chuck and Sarah hold one another close Sarah cannot help herself as she says, "Chuck, you are amazing!"

Chuck instantly blushes, "I am nothing special… I just had a great and beautiful teacher!"

This time it is Sarah's turn to blush. She quickly recovers and decides to go for what she wants as she says, "Chuck, we are going to tango and I won't take no for an answer!"

She then moves off to the computer and sets it up for their dance as Chuck nervously looks at her planning his escape. "Um… Sarah… I don't think we have time…"

Sarah looks at him with mirth in her eyes, "What? Do I have to strip down to a towel in order to get you to tango… or does that only work for Awesome? Or Canadians in general?"

Chuck sputters and turns beet red as Sarah laughs at Chuck's flustered expression. Chuck recovers, "Well aren't you funny Miss Walker! But still I don't think it is a good idea…"

Sarah gives him a pointed look, "Hush Chuck, I want to do the tango… please…" She pouts again and once more Chuck is helpless to resist. He thinks, _Damn that adorably beautiful woman! She will be the death of me and I think she figured out that that look is my Kryptonite! Well I'm screwed… at least I don't think she will use her powers for evil…_

As Chuck caves the deep Latin beat begins to echo from the computer speakers as the Gotan Project's song: Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre – from Chuck vs the Tango) begins to play in the background.

Chuck and Sarah face one another and approach one another face to face before each perform a perfectly timed knee hike before Sarah places he hand on Chuck's shoulder and he places his hand on her hip. He gives her a nervous smile, "Luckily I had someone other than Awesome teach me, otherwise I would have learned the girls' part of this dance… but you can lead if you want…"

Sarah chuckles at Chuck's adorable nervous rambling, "No Chuck, you lead… I like a man who can lead…" she then gives him a smoldering look and he coughs slightly trying not to swallow his tongue. He thinks, _Oh she is going to be the death of me!_

They then pull one another close as the beat and music pulses in the background. They link hands and after a slight flourish of the hands they strut forwards while their bodies are close and their lead hands are linked pointing forward. They strut three steps, which is as far as the space in the room allows before spinning and strutting back. Chuck and Sarah then move in close to a near kiss as Sarah arches her back towards Chuck as her dancing skills are on display. They once again spin and loop until Sarah and Chuck are facing the same direction with Sarah's back to Chuck. Chuck pulls her close and traces his hands sensually over her shoulders to her hips. Sarah's breath instantly hitches as the room temperature figuratively rises a few degrees from the hot dance of the young swimmers. Sarah thinks, _Wow… Chuck is amazing… hum, I have an idea… _Sarah then grin predatorily as she arches her back and with both hands grabs Chuck's ass. To his credit Chuck only jumps slightly at the unexpected move and is able to hold his own as the dance continues. Chuck spins Sarah so they are facing one another again and the couple links hands and spins around the room. As the song comes to an end Chuck expertly spins Sarah and then dips her. They share a passionate glance as their eyes lock, not for the first time during this sensual dance. Sarah can no longer hold back as she pulls herself back upright and plants a passionate kiss on Chuck's lips.

Sarah thinks, _God that was so hot! I wanted to turn that into the lambda, but that would lead to far more physical contact and I would never be able to control myself… and I am just not ready for going all the way with Chuck. Damn my insecurities! This is all Amy's fault. Sign… I will get through this and everything will work out… it has to… right?_

Before Sarah has to control her baser urges as they kiss passionately, both of their alarms blare and break them from their intense kiss. They both share a simple smile and wordlessly catch their breath and grab their gear as they once again prepare to head the Aquatic Center to compete.

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**19:27 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah once again begin their pre-competition preparations together and as luck would have it they were able to catch the tail end of Cole's race and were delighted to see him win Silver in the Men's 200m breaststroke.

They still had a little time before their race and were able to meet up with Carina just before she was to race in her final in the 200m breaststroke that she was unexpectedly added to. After her teammate's injury, Carina had performed well above expectations by making it to the finals, much to her and her friends joy.

Chuck and Sarah wish Carina good luck as she makes her way out to the pool with a look of sheer determination on her face. Carina is driven to succeed in this final chance in her main discipline, the butterfly. And even though she was not expecting to be in this race, she had still trained for this 200 meter race.

She makes her way to the pool and soon the race begins and the swimmers leap into the pool and give it their all. Carina is not fast enough off the blocks and finds herself trailing the leaders in fifth place as she touches the far wall. As the swimmers make the first turn Amy leads followed by the Spaniard Belemonte Garcia, the Brit Jemma Lowe and the Hungarian Jakabos.

As the swimmers race back towards the start, Carina is unable to catch the leaders and finds herself still in fifth place as Belemonte Garcia takes over first place while Lowe moves into second place and Amy falls to third place. The American Hersey makes a huge move and goes from seventh place all the way into forth during the second 50 meters, while the Japanese swimmer Hoshi moves from sixth into a near tie with Carina in fifth.

The swimmers touch the starting wall and turn once more in a very close race as they head back for the third leg of the race. As Carina approaches the far wall she hardens her resolve and pushes herself as hard as she can, beyond all her limits. Her tremendous effort yields results as she powers her way into second place behind the Spaniard Belemonte Garcia as she passes Amy, Lowe and Hoshi.

Carina touches the wall for a final time and gives a very hard kick off the wall with all her strength as she dolphin kicks under the water before surfacing into her perfect butterfly technique. Fatigue is setting in, but she wants a medal so badly she tunes out the pain and ignores the other swimmers as she swims in a full sprint to the finish. She pushes herself so hard that she touches the wall hard and gasps for breath as she gains her bearings. By the time she looks up the other swimmers are at the wall and she has no idea where she finished. She thinks, _please be a medal, please be a medal, please be a medal._

The scoreboard lights up with the times and Carina nearly drowns in shock as she reads the board. First place – Sweden: Carina Hansen – Time: 2:04:78. Carina had pushed herself so hard in the final 50 meters that she won Gold after passing the Spaniard who ended up winning the Silver and held off the Japanese swimmer who made a huge push going from fifth place to third and stealing the Bronze from the two American swimmers. Meanwhile, Amy was unable to finish strong as she fell to sixth place, thoroughly beaten by Sarah, Carina and Zondra in the pool this Olympics.

Chuck, Sarah and Zondra all cheer wildly from the warm-up area for Carina as they prepare for their races. Too soon Chuck is called for his 200m IM semifinal. Chuck makes his way to the pool and makes quick work of the race, easily qualifying for the final, which would take place the following day and would cap off Chuck's final event of this Olympics.

In the end, Lochte and Phelps qualified in heat 1, while Chuck, Laszlo Cseh, Pereira and Hagino qualified for the finals in heat 2. Naturally Sarah was ecstatic that Chuck was able to qualify for the final and that he has one final shot at a medal. She takes Chuck's race as one more source of inspiration and motivation as the IOC volunteers called Sarah and Zondra (and the other teams/swimmers) to the marshaling area in preparation for the Women's 4x200m freestyle relay medal race.

Sarah nods to Zondra once more as the two friends once again share a little support before again competing head-to-head in the pool. The teams head out to the pool and are introduced one after the other and Sarah and the Aussie relay team make their way to lane 4, while Zondra and the Americans move to Lane 5, while the French and Canadians are in lanes 2 and 3 respectively. Sarah strips out of her track suit and adjusts her swim cap and goggles before looking up at the large, boisterous crowd. She then looks at one of the NBC cameras and smiles, not for the media, but because she knows that Chuck is watching her as he cools down from his race.

The teams take their places and Sarah prepares to race against Zondra in the third leg of this freestyle relay.

Sarah watches as the beep sounds and the swimmers jump into the water. As the swimmers race towards the end of the pool Sarah's teammate is in third place behind the Americans who lead, while the French hold second place. As the swimmers front crawl hard and touch the wall and begin their race back to the start, Sarah's teammate moves into second place, while the Zondra's teammate falls into a tie for second, while the French swimmer takes a slight lead. After reaching the starting wall the swimmers kick off and head back for the final 100 meters of the first leg of the race. The race is very close and as the teams touch the far wall and turn back towards the starting wall, the French are leading, followed by the Aussies and then the Americans and then the Canadians. The French touch the wall first followed by Sarah's teammate and then the Americans and then the Canadians, while the remaining teams trail by a large margin and do not pose a threat in what has become a four horse race. As the swimmers hit the wall their teammates leap over top of them and into the pool. Sarah watches on as her teammate works hard as she front crawls perfectly and overtakes the French swimmer and thus takes the lead. The Americans make a move and trail close behind the Aussies in second place, while the French fall into third ahead of the Canadians who are stuck in fourth.

Sarah watches as her teammate finishes her 200 meters in the pool and holds on to first, touching the starting wall first. Sarah instantly leaps into the pool and breaches the water into a powerful dolphin kick. She surfaces and begins her perfectly honed front crawl as she powerfully swims to the far wall. Zondra leaps into the water hot on Sarah's heals, while the French and Canadian swimmers follow closely as well. Sarah touches the far wall first and holds the lead as she heads back to the start to complete the first 100 meters of her leg of the race. Sarah pushes off the starting wall and begins her second 100 meters in first place, though Zondra gains on her slightly as the French and Canadians battle it out for third place. Despite Zondra's skills and efforts, Sarah pushes harder and holds onto first place as they touch the far wall for a final time. Sarah kicks off hard and dolphin kicks before returning to her front crawl as she holds a slight lead over her American friend. Sarah touches the wall first and her Aussie teammate leaps into the pool for the final leg of the relay race. Zondra touches second and the French and Canadians touch third and fourth respectively.

Sarah makes her way out of the pool and joins her team as they cheer hard for their teammate. The Aussies have reason to be concerned as the American swimmer, Schmitt, swims a perfect 100 meters and pulls neck-in-neck with the Aussie swimmer. The Aussie and the American touch the far wall for a final time at the exact same moment and kick off for the final race to the finish. It is too close to call as they are less than 10 meters from the starting wall (finish line), when the American finds another gear and pulls slightly ahead of the Australian. The Americans cheer loudly as their teammate touches the wall just ahead of the Aussies, winning Gold after a perfect final leg of the race. The Australians take the Silver and though Sarah wanted Gold, she is content with their performance and more than anything is happy for Zondra. The French end up being able to hold off the Canadians and take the Bronze medal.

Sarah rushes over and hugs Zondra before they hug and congratulate the rest of the team members before heading off to cool down, shower and change for the medal ceremony.

Later, Zondra and Sarah once again find themselves on the podium with Zondra receiving her well earned Gold, while Sarah receives her Silver. They listen to the Star Spangled Banner (Anthem) before posing for a ridiculous number of individual and group photos before completing a few interviews and finally being done for the day.

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**21:20hrs BST**_

Shaw once again curses as he paces in the locker room of the Aquatics Center. Shaw's events were done and overall it was a personal disaster for him. Despite his harsh words for Chuck before the Games began, Shaw had clearly not been able to back up his arrogant bravado, while Chuck became a star in spite of his humble nature.

Shaw's at the Aquatics Center in the hopes that Chuck would fail in the semifinals of the Men's 200m IM, which would mean Shaw could salvage some of his pride and please his puppet masters. Unfortunately for Shaw, Chuck proved once again just how great of an athlete he is and once again. Shaw is reeling and desperate to humiliate Chuck Bartowski for personal reasons - mainly jealousy and professional reason - his employers orders.

Shaw at his core is a weak individual; he uses others, like Justin to do his dirty work and sees himself as being a mastermind and a boss. But truthfully, Shaw is simply a man being manipulated and used by his shady organized crime bosses in order to gain one thing: money. Shaw's dislike and pride are secondary to the money he gains from completing his mission. And his bosses' motivations are just as simple, it is not for pride or country, no it is all about money.

Shaw's pacing is halted by the shrill ringing of his round, green lit phone. He looks down at the screen apprehensively before hitting the accept button and brining the unusual mobile to his ear, "Shaw here."

The British accent of the male caller ominously answers, "Daniel… we need to talk."

Shaw steels himself, "Yes sir, director."

"Daniel, you have failed us and in so doing you have cost us a significant amount of money. Our gambling profits were based on you ensuring Bartowski was knocked out of commission, while we placed bets against him. He has clearly embarrassed you in the pool and has damaged our plans. Explain yourself!"

Shaw's face twists into an angry expression, "Director, I had one of my men after Bartowski, but he failed and worst yet he lied to me. He will be taken care of, but I am not to blame."

"NOT TO BLAME! Shaw YOU were supposed to get this done! Now, you have one last chance before we deal with your… permanently."

Shaw gulps as his bravado begins to wane. He knows all too well how dangerous and murderous the people he works for are. "What is my mission?"

"It is simple Daniel, ensure Chuck Bartowski loses his final races. He has the 200m IM tomorrow and we have word from our contacts that the Americans plan to add him to the final relay, the 4x100m medley. So get him off his game, injure him we don't care. But he cannot win! We have a huge amount in bets against him and if he wins… well you will face serious consequences."

Shaw knows all too well a veiled death threat when he hears one. "Understood… I will see to it personally."

"Good Daniel, see that you do. And Daniel…"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't fail me again."

Shaw hears the dial tone and looks at his phones screen before putting it back in his pocket. He sighs once more and thinks, _Bloody hell! That bastard Sullivan is going to get me killed. I tried all day to find someone to do my dirty work… what now? Hum, well he is really close to that Australian… maybe that is the ticket. Yes! I will go through the girlfriend in order to crush his spirit. He may be a great athlete, but all indications it is his perseverance, mental strength and spirit that wins his races. Well, no woman can resist me and in so doing I will break Chuck Bartowski's spirit and save my neck. Who needs a lackey anyway?_

Shaw exits the locker room and walks the halls and honestly cannot believe his luck as he sees his target standing alone, likely waiting for her boyfriend to come so they can leave for the evening. Shaw checks his appearance and a smug smile grows on his face. He walks predatorily towards her and schools his expression into a smooth and more innocent looking visage and as he asks, "Excuse me Miss? Are you Sarah Walker?"

Sarah turns and looks up at the tall, raven haired man and smiles kindly, "That's me, do I know you?"

Shaw smiles faking an innocent look, "No, my name is Daniel, Daniel Shaw. I am one of the British swimmers… I wanted to congratulate you on your performance."

Sarah beams, "Why thank you! I really appreciate it. The Games have been so much work, but a lot of fun."

Shaw smiles, "I'll bet… my events are done so I have Brazil to look forward to… and getting to know my fellow competitors of course."

Sarah nods, "Of course."

Shaw smiles seductively and says, "Well, I am sure we will be seeing each other at the parties that are coming…" He laughs internally, _This is going to be so easy. I will seduce her subtly and she will have no control and will destroy that bastard Yank_!

Sarah looks at him appraisingly still uncertain of the interaction, but decides to give this unknown swimmer the benefit of the doubt. However, she is ready to immediately shut him down if he tries to 'make a more on her.' She smiles wanly and says, "Yeah, I know some of my friends, mainly Carina, can't wait for the party to begin." Sarah laughs and Shaw follows with a chuckle.

At that moment a throat is cleared behind them and causes Shaw and Sarah to look to the side. Sarah instantly beams and turns back to Shaw, "Daniel, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Chuck Bartowski."

**Meanwhile…**

Inspector Angel and his personnel continue to interrogate Bryce and Jill in order to prepare for the criminal proceedings. The police have an easier time talking (literally) with Bryce, as Jill's severely broken jaw, courtesy of Sarah Walker, makes verbal communication and interrogation… difficult.

Inspector Angel is apprehensive as Justin Sullivan is finally brought into New Scotland Yard in order to be interrogated after his unceremonious return to the city of London.

Angel stands in his uniform on the other side of the two-way glass and looks at the disheveled and defeated looking man before him. Justin Sullivan looks completely out of sorts and as if he is a man expecting to die at any moment.

The Inspector thinks to himself, _Soon we will have all of the answers we need and we can finish off all this ugliness. I will be damned if these criminals ruin our great city and nations international standing and reputation. We will not fail to protect the Olympic Games and their athletes. Yes, soon we will have answers._

Inspector Angel nods to the technician to ensure the tapes are recording the room. The Inspector heads out the door and into the interrogation room in search of the truth from one Justin Sullivan.

* * *

_**AN2: Getting really close to the final arc and before that comes we have Shaw to deal with. Now, I was planning on having chapter 16 be two days of events, August 3**__**rd**__** and 4**__**th**__**, is there interest in me splitting this into 2 chapters bring the grand total of this crazy story to 25 chapters? Let me know as I do not want this middle arc to become stale, but I did add something to these days and I have had plenty of content in this middle arc (originally was a concerned I would not have enough content for these chapters – ha these have been the longest and most involved chapters plot wise – shows you what I know!). More is coming and I hope to have chapter 15 out next week, but I have only one day off this week before Tuesday and it is today… so yeah I am a little busy – but I will try!**_

**_Did anyone pick up the very subtle Darth Vader quote in the Director/Shaw phone call - I like little nerd references. And Inspector Angel is based off of Hot Fuzz (And yes I realize the first name is off)._**

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	15. Day 6: Passing the Torch

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So sorry for the delay, but I am working hard and trying to make sure I do justice to the story and these amazing characters. I am still really busy so hopefully the quality has not gone down as I have been unable to really edit my last few chapters as much as I would like to. As always thanks to everyone for the kind words and I am so happy that some out there are enjoying this so far! As of this second it looks like there may be an extra chapter – there is too much content and a very important conversation that was going to come here in this chapter that actually falls into chapter 16. So tentatively, chapter 18 will be the fall of Shaw and chapter 16 and 17 will be the final 2 days of events for Chuck and Sarah.**_

_**Also, thanks go out to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Day 6 – Passing the Torch

**Previously on Chuck vs the Aussie…**

Shaw smiles seductively and says, "Well, I am sure we will be seeing each other at the parties that are coming…" He laughs internally, _This is going to be so easy. I will seduce her subtly and she will have no control and will destroy that bastard Yank_!

Sarah looks at him appraisingly still uncertain of the interaction, but decides to give this unknown swimmer the benefit of the doubt. However, she is ready to immediately shut him down if he tries to 'make a move on her.' She smiles wanly and says, "Yeah, I know some of my friends, mainly Carina, can't wait for the party to begin." Sarah laughs and Shaw follows with a chuckle.

At that moment a throat is cleared behind them and causes Shaw and Sarah to look to the side. Sarah instantly beams and turns back to Shaw, "Daniel, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Chuck Bartowski."

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 1, 2012**_

_**21:30hrs BST**_

Chuck walks out of the locker room in his standard grey Team USA track suit and his classic Converse sneakers with a jump in his step as he excitedly looks for Sarah. His contentment and calm demeanor are clear as he all but whistles a jaunty tune as he walks towards where he left his beloved girlfriend. However, he is suddenly and viscerally ripped from his happy mood as his eyes lock upon the confidence shattering sight before him.

Chuck looks on at the scene before him and his fear and mortification grow as he watches this… this tall, superman looking athlete talking effortlessly with Sarah. Chuck then realizes that it is none other than Daniel Shaw, the Brit who so rudely insulted him at the training pool before the Games began.

Although Sarah is only humoring Shaw, Chuck's uncertainties and nerdy confidence issues rush to the surface as he interprets the scene before him rashly and incorrectly.

His face drops and his lips clinch together as he begins to spiral. He thinks, _Shaw… that bastard! He is just like Larkin, a monster who uses his looks and charms to take advantage of women. And Sarah… Sarah is smiling and talking to him… she must not see his true colors. Maybe she's done with me now that someone better has come along. I can't really blame her… she does deserve the best… even if that is not me…_

Chuck audibly exhales and clinches his fists tightly before steadying himself as he tries in vain to stop his spiraling. He takes another cleansing breath and begins to walk over to Shaw and Sarah as he tries to reign in his roiling emotions in order to prevent a potential confrontation.

Sarah is still trying to make sense of the interaction with Shaw when she peers over his shoulder and her eyes light up as she sees Chuck approaching. She all but interrupts Daniel and introduces Chuck very clearly as her boyfriend in order to make perfectly clear where she stands availability wise. Sarah thinks, _This is perfect… I don't think Daniel was after me romantically, but I would never want to cruelly hurt someone… I know how that feels. Anyway, this is great – I get to see Chuck and tell Daniel and the world that I am dating a wonderful Yank!_

"Daniel, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck looks fondly at Sarah, though there is a hint of pain in his eyes as his insecurities bubble beneath the surface.

Chuck chokes down the bile he feels in his gut and acts true to his nature. Chuck forces a smile and politely extends his hand and offers a greeting, "We have met, good to see you again Mr. Shaw." Chuck is polite, yet there clearly is not his usual 'Chuck enthusiasm' and Sarah's brow perks up ever so slightly as she observes the interaction.

She thinks, _Hum… that's… odd. Chuck is usually… so warm and welcoming, yet he was still kind, but it was as if he was faking sincerity… Chuck never does that. Hum, I will have to interrogate him later and see if he is alright._

Shaw smiles charmingly at Sarah before looking at Chuck and shaking his hand with far more pressure than is necessary. Chuck may be nerdy by nature, but being an athlete has endowed him with an impressive strength. In a fit of masculine daring, Chuck matches Shaw's crushing pressure as both men's knuckles turn a pale white from the pressure before they end their competitive handshake.

Shaw holds back a smirk as he thinks, _Dam Yank trying to match my strength. No matter I will destroy him psychologically and he will fail. This is going to be fun._

"Chuck, it is a pleasure to meet you," Shaw says with a smug grin as he charmingly looks towards Sarah.

Chuck cannot hide the grimace as Shaw looks towards Sarah, but he holds his tongue. He takes a quick breath, "Well, Sarah and I should be off… we have to get some rest for our remaining events."

Shaw chuckles, "Of course, I do not want to hold you up. Sarah and I were just chatting and… getting to know one another better." Shaw then looks to Sarah, "I hope that we can continue to socialize and get to know one another as the celebration portion of these Olympic begins once the swimming events are completed…"

Sarah looks critically at Shaw, but decides to assume his comments are innocent, "Well of course, Chuck and I are always open to new friends. We will surely be seeing you around Daniel."

Chuck winces as if struck through the heart as Sarah innocently uses Shaw's first name. In reality it is a meaningless nicety, but in Chuck's worried mind he sees himself losing Sarah to Daniel Shaw.

Chuck thinks sadly, _She is so confident and perfect… she could have anyone. Arrgg! Why am I so pathetic! She would never crush me like that… would she? Don't freak out! _

While Chuck fights his inner demons, Sarah is none the wiser and grabs his hand and begins to pull him towards the exit. She turns as they are leaving and says to Shaw, "Nice meeting you!"

Shaw smirks evilly at Chuck before turning a charming and fake innocent smile to an unsuspecting Sarah, "You too!"

Chuck and Sarah walk hand-in-hand and quickly disappear around the hall corner and instantly Shaw's fake smile turns into an evil grin, "Easy! Soon I will have Bartowski so out of sorts he will certainly fail in his final event. It's all going according to plan!"

**Later…**

After escorting Sarah to her Athletes Village apartment the couple shared a quiet moment and a chaste kiss after the long day before bidding one another adieu for the evening.

As Sarah watches Chuck walk away she thinks to herself, _God he is so confident… nothing can shake him. He would certainly never be jealous of that Daniel fellow, like I was of Amy… and all those beautiful women who seem to love him... damn brunettes. Not that I can blame them, but still! And here I am all neurotic and worried that Amy or all these brunette women will steal him away from me. I really need to tell him about the whole Amy thing… but I think I will wait… yes, procrastination always worked so well back at school. Well I am officially pathetic. Off to bed and maybe tomorrow I will find the courage to tell Chuck everything… I just hope Amy stays away…_

As Sarah's continues her inner monologue, Chuck makes his way to his room and quickly prepares for bed before falling into a deep sleep.

Once asleep, Chuck's dream takes hold and his face cringes as he tosses and turns from the onslaught of his very own nightmare world. Like Sarah before him, he sees his world falling apart as a handsome, yet evil suitor takes Sarah from him.

In his dream, Chuck sees himself on a train platform in some esoteric location. He looks at the platform and the scenic location before seeing the departures board and he thinks to himself, _Prague? Why am I in Prague? I haven't ever been to Prague… what is going on?_

Chuck looks around in his dream world and notices his long trench coat and debonair attire and once again he thinks, _Hum… this is odd… I don't have anything remotely like this clothing wise… and why can't I remember why I am here… I wonder where Morgan and Ellie and Zondra and Mom… and (sees a glorious Sarah waiting for him down the platform)… Sarah._

Chuck moves mechanically and once more thinks to himself with worry now entering his mind, _What the hell! I… I can't control my movements… it's like I am trapped in my own body! Not good… it is like some science fiction movie… actually it would be kinda cool IF IT WERENT HAPPENING TO ME!_

Chuck is trapped in his own mind as he watches himself emotionally crush Sarah and leave her broken at the train station as he walks away. He is screaming in his mind, but unable to save her from the anguish.

He then finds himself watching a cold and distant Sarah as she begins a relationship with the arrogant and wooden bastard Shaw. Chuck is emotionally crushed as his true fears are painfully played out before him as he loses Sarah and sees her with another man.

Worst of all, he can see how much pain she is in… how unhappy she is. In his heart of hearts, Chuck knows that he would sacrifice his own happiness if it meant she would be happy. But in his dream, he sees them both unhappy, distant and emotionally broken. He sees the relationship develop between Shaw and Sarah and his own attempts to move on with his life. Yet no matter what he cannot feel whole.

The dream then jumps again and Chuck watches helplessly as Shaw kills his beloved Sarah and throws her pale, lifeless body over a bridge into the Seine River (in Paris). Chuck is frozen in place, unable to save Sarah and as his heart breaks over his loss and inability to save her he violently awakens from his tortuous dream state.

He gasps violently as he sit up and his fearful eyes scan the room as he regains his bearings. Quickly realizing it was a dream he wipes his sweat covered face on the sheets before taking a long, cleansing breath. He tries to fall back to sleep, but when sleep evades him he finally lets out a deep sign before seeing his laptop. He grabs his computer off his desk and distracts himself as he codes his spy game.

As he works late into the night he makes great progress on his secret project that now has a very beautiful blonde secret agent as a main character. He yawns loudly as his body demands sleep after his long and arduous day (and the late hour). His body is on autopilot as he saves his work and falls into bed.

He smiles slightly as he says quietly to himself, "Maybe I will show Sarah my game someday…" He then falls into a deep sleep and mercifully his subconscious is clear and no more nightmares plague his mind this night.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**7:41 hrs BST**_

Sarah wakes for the day with a wide smile on her face after another long, yet amazing day with Chuck. She yawns slightly and stretches in her bed as the covers fall and pool in her lap exposing her midriff as she wears her blue boy shorts and a tight light grey tank top.

Her thoughts then immediately fell to Chuck and her very steamy tango with the nerdy, yet oh so suave (even if he doesn't realize it) swimmer. Her eyes close and she smiles before biting her lip as the heat begins to rise as she replays the scene again in her mind. However, before she gets too far into her daydream a loud knock at her door breaks her from her reverie.

She thinks to herself as a considered expression graces her soft features, _Who could this be? _She then chuckles to herself and says softly to herself, "One of the usual suspects to be sure."

Sarah shuffles her way to the door with her comforter wrapped around her shoulders and once she makes it to her apartment's front door she finds one of her close friends. Sarah gives her friend and trainer a tired smile before saying, "Alex! What a nice surprise."

Alex stands in the doorway in tight pair of blue jeans and a green V-necked short sleeve shirt as she smiles back at Sarah. Alex then raises the two 'to-go' cups of coffee that fill her hands before saying simply, "Mornin' Sarah, I brought coffee."

Sarah smiles softly, "Well come in then."

Alex walks into Sarah's apartment with a wide smile and once the pair make their way to the small dining table just off of the equally quaint kitchenette, Alex's expression turns placating as she says, "Sorry I have been a little MIA since we finished up the last of your training before the events began."

Sarah smiles kindly at her friend, "We see each other, but between my events and I gather your new romance there is not a lot of time to catch up."

Sarah gives Alex a little teasing smirk and Alex blushes at Sarah's comment before responding, "Ha! Sarah you're one to talk!"

Sarah laughs before attempting to hold an innocent look as she says, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alex looks back at her friend with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving expression before she says, "Well the world-wide news, your family AND friends, and my own eyes say different!"

Sarah sighs dramatically with a smile growing on her face, "Fine."

Alex smiles proudly in triumph as she raises her chin slightly with a teasing nod, "So how are things with you and Chuck?"

Sarah's face breaks into an involuntary smile a she softly says, "Great. Perfect actually… well except…"

Alex looks at Sarah seriously as she asks in a concerned tone, "What?"

Sarah sighs again and begins playing with the comforter that is wrapped around her lithe frame, "I am worried that I am going to screw things up with Chuck… and then there is Amy…"

Alex's face twists in disgust as she venomously spits out, "That Bitch!"

Sarah chuckles weakly, "Too right… she was talking to Chuck, so I think that I have to tell him about…"

Alex instantly closes the gap between the two friends and hugs Sarah tightly, "Sarah, you have nothing to worry about. From everyone's comments, including Zondra and Carina's, Chuck is a great guy. I reckon damn near perfect from what I have heard and from what I have seen... Yeah?"

Sarah cannot stop the shy smile that grows on her face as she responds softly, "Yeah."

Alex then says strongly, "Then tell him, secrets and lies are never good and he needs to know what happened back at school. He seems like the type that will be kind to anyone and if he doesn't know any better might be tricked or taken advantage of by a person like Amy, especially if he doesn't know the history. So don't worry and tell the truth and everything will work out."

"Thanks, Sarah says a little misty eyed as she takes a quick sip of her coffee in order to hide her emotion from her friend.

Alex smiles back at Sarah with a kind expression, which quickly turns devious, "Now, spill! How is Chuck in bed?"

Sarah literally does a spit take as she coughs with a shocked expression as she admonishes her friend, "Alex!"

Alex's innocently replies, "What?"

Sarah cannot help the chuckle that escapes her because of Alex's antics as Sarah says in a tone somewhere between teasing and serious, "You've been hanging around Carina for too long!"

Alex smirks, "Maybe, but I want an answer!"

Sarah becomes shy once more as she looks down at her hands which are fidgeting with the comforter in her lap, "Well…"

Alex's face drops in shock as she loudly responds, "OH MY GOD! You haven't hooked up with Chuck yet, have you? Why the hell not! He is so hot!"

Sarah's expression instantly turns feral before she quickly reins in her emotions as she explains, "We are competing, so no funny business 'till my events are done. You know that… but it has been hard…"

Alex practical vibrates with excitement, "Details!"

Sarah continues with a faraway look on her face, "Well, I have been teaching him about classical music and he has been showing me nerd stuff. I was showing him music and one thing led to another…"

Alex then interrupts, "And that's what I like to hear!"

Sarah gives Alex an exasperated, but good natured look before continuing, "Anyway, I got Chuck to dance with me…" Once more her eyes become distant as the memory takes hold, "The tango was so amazing…" Sarah then snaps herself out of her reverie, "I almost turned it into a lambda, but I would have jumped him right there… besides we had to go back to the Aquatics Center."

Alex looks at Sarah with a smirk on her face, "You are hopeless! And sickeningly sweet too!"

Sarah scoffs, "Whatever, now what about you and Chuck's friend… Morgan?"

This time it is Alex's eyes that become unfocused as she thinks of Morgan before she says, "Morgan… my bearded little Romeo…"

Sarah raises her eyebrow at that as Alex continues.

"He is amazing… he is so funny and kind of a character. It is fun and you can really see a side of him that would underachieve and work in retail at a place like the Buymore forever…"

Sarah pauses and thinks, "Um… I think he did…"

Alex smiles, "Oh I know, but I mean that he has matured, but still has that warm and goofy personality. He's special…"

Sarah smiles warmly, "I'm happy for you."

Alex then smiles dreamily and says, "And the sex…"

Sarah's face takes on a horrified and queasy expression as she practically yells, "DO NOT finish that sentence! I have to compete and I don't need… that in my brain! There is not enough bleach in the world that would save me from that mental picture!"

Alex chuckles, "Fair enough." She then looks at her watch and then looks back at Sarah, "You best get ready for the day."

Sarah smiles, "Yeah. You mind getting some breakfast?"

Alex smiles and nods, "Not a problem, but I want more Chuck details." Alex calls out as Sarah makes her way to the washroom to prepare for the day.

Sarah calls back, "Fine, but I need food first."

Alex laughs as she heads to the kitchenette and she quietly says to herself, "She's happy… finally."

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**7:54 hrs BST**_

Chuck awakens to the sound of Huey Lewis and the News blaring from his alarm clock as he lays flat on his back in bed. He grabs his pillow and pulls it over his face before also pulling the sheets over his face as he lets out an audible groan.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and once again Chuck lets out a tired groan before he slowly… very slowly climbs out of bed and shuffles his way to the door in his blue plaid boxers and white undershirt.

Chuck opens the door bleary eyed to find the smiling face of his little bearded buddy. Chuck groans again, "Ugh."

Morgan looks appraisingly at Chuck before saying shrilly, "Chuck buddy, you look terrible!"

Chuck laughs tiredly, "Thanks buddy, come on in."

Morgan follows Chuck into the apartment and asks, "What's wrong and why do you look so tired?"

Chuck sighs, "Trouble sleeping," as he thinks to himself... _bad dreams. _Chuck snaps himself from his thoughts and continues, "So I coded and I must have lost track of time before I passed out. It was really stupid of me because I am so tired and I have my last event today."

Morgan scoffs, "Dude, you are human and anyway I have got you covered."

Chuck tries to give him quizzical look but is too tired and instead shrugs and thinks, _well it couldn't hurt…_

Morgan then scurries off into the kitchenette and Chuck hears his little buddy scramble around, however, his eyes become heavy and he realizes he has made his way onto the couch just before he falls asleep.

**Later…**

Chuck is shaken awake by a smiling Morgan who says happily, "Here buddy, drink this and then you can eat your Ellie approved breakfast."

Chuck looks at the concoction in the glass before him and his nose curls, "What is it?"

Morgan waves his hand dismissively, "Not important, it will help."

Chuck looks at Morgan flatly and says, "Morgan, you know I get drug tests… this isn't spiked is it?"

Morgan balks at Chuck's questions, "Where is the faith? I may spike your punch, but I would never get you kicked out of the Games!"

Chuck rubs his temples, "Sorry buddy, it is just the stakes are really high right now so I had to ask.

Morgan smiles, "It's fine, now drink Doc Brown's wake-up juice."

Chuck is too tired to think that this is a bad idea as he raises the glass to his lips. He sees something on the kitchenette counter, but his mind barely registers it and he cannot stop his drinking motion as he thinks in vain, _is that hot sauce?_

Chuck chugs the concoction and his face instantly falls as his eye twitches and he turns very red. He's up like a shot as he runs at full speed to the sink and takes gulps of water straight out of the tap.

Morgan smiles and says, "See, now you are awake and ready to compete all thanks to Doc Brown!"

After recovering from the hot sauce and spice laced drink and after finally regaining the ability to speak, Chuck coughs out, "What the hell Morgan! What kind of doctor created that abomination?!"

Morgan laughs, "It is the hangover cure from Back-to-the-Future Part III. I should pull your nerd card for not recognizing the reference; you really must have been tired to miss the Doc Brown reference."

Chuck's face goes blank as he instantly realizes the reference and Morgan's unusual and possibly dangerous solution to his exhaustion issue. Chuck recovers and says, "Morgan really?'

Morgan replies, "Yes, you will thank me when you win Gold! Besides it worked in the movie."

Chuck shrilly responds, "Morgan that was a MOVIE! You could have killed me!"

Morgan smirks, "Come on, when have movies ever lied?"

Chuck tries to respond to that, but for the life of him he cannot find the words to show Morgan how wrong he is. In the end he scoffs and says aloud, "Worst race prep ever."

Morgan replies, "Pfft, you're going to do Awesome!"

Chuck then finishes his morning routine, surprisingly refreshed though there was no way in hell he was going to tell Morgan his crazy plan actually worked. He eats his Ellie approved breakfast and protein shake as his ability to taste slowly, but surely begins to thankfully return. As he sits on the couch Morgan suddenly blurts out, "Dude, I am having so much fun here! Alex is so great… and limber…"

Chuck grimaces at that, "Morgan, I am trying to keep my food down, thank you very much."

Morgan laughs, "Sorry, it is just that I am having fun." Morgan then thinks for a moment before continuing, "So how are you and Sarah doing, talk to Doctor Morgan."

Chuck rolls his eyes before replying, "We're good… she is too good for me and that jerk Shaw is trying something but… never mind, we are good. She is perfect."

Morgan then begins pressing the button on his pen over and over with a thoughtful expression on his face. Chuck thinks as he looks at the bearded man, _where did he get that pen… and that pad of paper?_

Morgan nods to himself before saying, "Yes, she is a leggy Valkyrie, but dude – you are awesome and this Shaw douche has nothing on you. So don't worry."

"Thanks buddy…"

Morgan nods again, "Besides, the sex must be a-mazing, am I right?"

Chuck coughs and looks at his friend in shock, "MORGAN!"

Morgan innocently replies, "What?"

"Boundaries!"

Morgan whines, "Come on Chuck, spill."

Chuck sighs, "Morgan, I am in a competition so abstinence is necessary until my events are done, no matter how hard it is. Besides, I really like her and I don't want to rush it or rush her…"

Morgan pauses and looks at Chuck quizzically, "Wait… You HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH THAT WOMAN! Buddy, you must be a man of steel!"

Chuck smirks, "Thanks… I guess,"

"Wow, you must be hurting though…"

Chuck sighs again, "Morgan, no comment."

Morgan gets the message, "Got it."

Morgan then looks at his watch, "Well Chuck, we should grab your gear and head off to the Aquatics Center. You have a race to win later and you wanted to watch Sarah's races this afternoon."

Chuck smiles at the thought of seeing Sarah, "Sounds good. Let's go!"

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**11:32 hrs BST**_

Chuck watches with rapt attention as Sarah competes in heat 2 of the Women's 200m backstroke. As expected Sarah performs excellently and along with the other favorites, Missy Franklin of the USA and Vivian Volkoff of Russia is easily able to qualify for the semifinals later in the evening (before Chuck's final race).

Once again Sarah follows her extensive cool down routine before showering and changing into her standard yellow and green Team Australia track suit and then makes her way out of the locker room.

As she approaches the secured main foyer area of the Athletes zone of the Aquatics Center she sees a peculiar scene as there is a tense standoff between Carina and Alex, shockingly with Morgan in the middle.

Sarah quickly approaches and gets between Alex and Carina who are both scowling at one another.

Sarah asks the obvious question, "What is going on?"

Alex does not break her glare at the auburn haired Swede as she too calmly explains, "Carina was making a move on Morgan."

Sarah looks at Carina, "What?"

Carina shrugs her shoulders, "Hey I wasn't paying attention… and I drank a little at our dinner before the Games, but you reminded me of Chuck's nerdy friend Martin…"

Alex interrupts, "MORGAN! His name is Morgan!"

Carina continues, "Anyway, I remembered Morgan was Chuck's nerdy friend and since you are so happy with your nerd I thought I would give the kid a thrill and see if he made me as nuts as Chuck makes you. I didn't remember he was Alex's and then Alex got all crazy on me and I couldn't even apologize."

Sarah sighs, "Carina you made a mistake now apologize. And Alex, zip it."

Alex holds back her comment.

Carina sighs, "I am sorry Alex, if I had remembered I would not have flirted with Morgan, but at least you know he is a keeper, few have ever rejected me."

Alex smiles at that, "Fine, I forgive you just don't let it happen again!"

Carina nods as Alex grabs Morgan and the couple leaves. Carina then mutters, "I can't wait until the events end so this party really starts. Crazy Aussies and their nerds… I need to find me a hot athlete…"

Sarah chuckles, "Now can I leave you unsupervised without you terrorizing the townsfolk?"

Carina mock smiles and says dryly, "Ha-ha, very funny. If another nerd rejects me I swear I am going to lose it! This is bad for my self esteem!"

Sarah kindly smiles, "Carina, you are too confident to be fazed by this, but remember for all your wild and flirty ways, I know you will find someone great. So don't worry and enjoy the ride."

Carina has a soft look appear on her face before her confident looks returns, "Well I am sure you have your 'Chuck time' so you should head off. And I have men to terrorize."

Sarah laughs, "OK, be good and remember what I said."

Carina begins to walk away and says softly, "I will…" She then turns to Sarah as she walks backwards and says in a louder voice, "And thanks Sarah…" Carina then turns and disappears leaving a smiling Sarah.

Sarah thinks, _I knew it, despite her confident persona she is just looking for what we all are. Hum, maybe I need to help her… she is one of my best friends._

Sarah ponders how to help her friend as she makes her way to find Chuck for their afternoon time together.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**1:27 hrs BST**_

Once again Chuck and Sarah found themselves back at the Athletes Village for another afternoon of time together away from the ever present media scrutiny because that had not gone away… if anything it had gotten worse over time.

They enter Chuck's apartment and they take a seat. Chuck then gets a considered expression on his face and Sarah notices and asks, "What's up Chuck?"

He smiles, "I am just thinking about what nerdy tortures I should expose you too. I think I will save the trilogy for later so I was thinking we could play some computer games and I could give you a brief explanation of coding and what I do at Orion Games… if that works…"

Sarah smiles widely, "That is awesome! I really want to learn more about what you do when you're not in the pool."

Chuck returns her devastating smile with his own special grin, "Okay! Let's get started!"

Chuck then grabs his computer and gives her a brief explanation of the computer science, the coding and the general hardware and software engineering aspects of his job. She is fascinated as he gives a simplified and surprisingly easy to follow explanation of his software work, as well as his tinkering in hardware design.

She literally laughs out loud as he tells her the nickname he developed at Stanford, the Piranha, and his harmless hacking days back at school. After the brief lesson Chuck then shows Sarah the world of computer games, starting with Zork, then moving on to spirited games of SimCity, Doom, Starcraft and finally the great World of Warcraft franchise.

Sarah is delighted as she quickly picks up the games and has fun playing alongside Chuck, especially in the online WOW world.

Hour go by as the pair talk and laugh and game with one another as Sarah shares Chuck's passion. Too soon the couple is interrupted by the loud beeping of their alarms.

Sarah whines, "But I was just about to level up!"

Chuck laughs, "Well we can play another time, though I better be careful that I don't create a gaming monster, you have swimming to get to!"

Sarah laughs, "I think I will be able to control this little addiction thank you very much… and I mean that Chuck… thank you, this has been so much fun."

Chuck kindly grins, "No problem, I am just glad you are having as much fun as I am when you have been showing me your classical music."

Sarah shyly smiles, "I was wondering if you have created a game?"

Chuck nods, "Right now I am mostly a support programmer at Orion so no Games to my credit yet, but I am working on one."

Sarah brightens, "Can I play it?"

Chuck grimaces, "Not yet, but when it is done you get to be my first beta tester… if you're up for it?"

Sarah grins predatorily, "Of course!"

Chuck laughs as he thinks, _Damn she is competitive, but it is the most adorable thing ever, yep I am so far gone… But I wonder how she will react to my game and the female lead. Yeah that could be awkward… crap! Oh well, I guess I will deal with it when the game is done… besides I could never disappoint Sarah so I guess I better finish 'The Intersect.'_

Sarah waves her hand in front of Chuck's face, "You still in there Chuck, hello?"

Chuck snaps out of his daze, "Sorry, I was distracted… we should head out."

Sarah smiles wryly, "Sounds good let's go! I can't wait to see you in your last event! Relish it!"

Chuck smiles back at her as they get their gear and make their way to the door.

"I will."

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**19:20hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah make their way back to the Aquatics Center with their security detail and were luckily able to avoid the throngs of fans and the ravenous media that were seemingly always waiting to pounce.

As the couple made their way into the security zone, Chuck was grabbed by a coach and pulled into a brief conversation as Sarah was pulled into a chat with her own Team personnel. Sarah was able to finish her conversation first and hears her name being called and turns with a huge smile on her face expecting to see Chuck. Instead she sees Daniel Shaw and her smile dims, but she keeps a polite smile on her face as she turns and begins talking with the Brit.

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck was finally able to finish his pointless conversation with one of the Team USA coaches and he thought to himself, _Why were they asking me in such detail how I felt energy wise and if I was sore or injured… it was odd… I only have one race left and it is tonight… hum._

As Chuck was lost in his thoughts he saw a flash of blonde hair and his mind cleared as his eyes fell on the beautiful Sarah Walker. However, Chuck's demeanor quickly changes as he sees Shaw approach Sarah. Chuck watches with a worried expression as he sees his enemy approach his girlfriend.

Chuck waits for Sarah to dismiss Shaw, but is left shattered when he sees Shaw reach out, and what appeared to Chuck at least from his poor angle, to grab Sarah's rear end. As soon as Chuck sees this he moves to prevent Sarah from killing Shaw for the blatant and unwanted advance. Chuck is floored when she turns and flashes the smile he thought was reserved for him alone. He looks down as he swallows uncomfortably and misses her smile dim as she realizes it is not Chuck behind her.

Chuck dejectedly watches Shaw and Sarah talk for a minute before the scene becomes too painful and he morosely walks away.

Across the room Shaw is laughing in his head, _That was perfect! A little sleight of hand and it looks like I grabbed her when in fact I simply called her name to get her to turn._

Shaw looks back and smirks at Chuck as he sees the crushed expression on Bartowski's face. Shaw thinks, _Ha! I got him! He will be thinking of nothing but that false image and will not be able to win the race. Atta boy Daniel, we just saved our ass! I knew that coward would never have the guts to confront me and now he will stew on that misinformation… damn I am good… I should have been a spy! Oh well, money and power is good enough._

Sarah holds a conversation with Daniel for a few minutes, but is becoming bored as she waits for Chuck to join her. Moments later she can no longer take conversing with Shaw when she could be talking to Chuck so she politely excuses herself and begins to look for Chuck.

She becomes worried when she cannot find him. She thinks, _Where is Chuck… he was right here. I figured he would at least see me off to the locker rooms… I was look forward to a kiss before the race._

Sarah is about to call him on her mobile when one of the Aussie coaches ushers her into the locker room and Sarah is forced to prepare for the race.

As Sarah gets ready for her race she sends Chuck a text: _Hey, where did you get to? I wanted my pre-race kiss :)_

Chuck quickly responds via text: _Sorry, had a last minute meeting, wanted to tell you. Good luck with your race!_

Sarah smiles and sends back a quick thanks as she is finally able to properly concentrate after hearing back from Chuck. She then has a thought, _Wow… I can't even prepare properly for my races without hearing from him or knowing he is alright… I am so far gone…_

Sarah prepares mentally for the race and once again finds herself in the pool as she races hard in heat 1 of the semifinals for the 200m backstroke. She once again competes and ends up coming in second place in heat 1 behind the American, Elizabeth Beisel who posts the best time in the heats and earns lane 4 for the final. Meanwhile, in heat 2, Missy Franklin has a great showing and easily qualifies for the final along with the Russian Vivian Volkoff.

Sarah then quickly completes her cool down routine in order to hopefully wish Chuck luck before his race. She is sad when she is unable to meet up with Chuck to give him her love and support, but she is happy when she sees him make his way out to the pool. She is surprised to see his expression and she thinks, _Wow… that is a really intense expression Chuck has there… it is like he is upset and really, really focused… hum I will have to ask him about this tonight…_

**During Sarah's Race…**

Chuck sits in the warm up area watching Sarah prepare on the starting blocks for her 200m backstroke race. He lets out a frustrated growl before thinking dejectedly, _God I am pathetic! Now I am growling like Casey… this is just sad. That bastard Shaw! So disrespectful to women… but I can't believe Sarah didn't kick his ass into next week for that… (gulps the bile down)… touch. I know I should be mad at Sarah, but this is my fault… I wasn't good enough…_

As Chuck wages a war in his own mind suddenly something snaps within him and the anger and pain break through and Chuck's dejected expression turns intense. He is not angry with Sarah or really Shaw. He is enraged with himself. His thoughts become clear, _I AM NOT going to let this beat me! I am going to win this race and earn Sarah back. I will fight if I have to prove I am worthy. It all starts now! I cannot fail, not at this. Shaw may not be in the race, but I will NOT give him the satisfaction of seeing me fail because of his games. I will win and I will get Sarah back!_

Chuck nods and puts his head phones in and pulls the hood of his jacket over his head as he blocks out the world as he pumps himself up for the race.

**Race time…**

Chuck walks out of the marshalling area without a pause at the large screen adorned with his name as the crowd erupts into a huge cheer. His expression is steely and intense as he strips out of his white and blue Team USA track suit. He stands behind his starting block in his skin tight black shorts as he limbers up before taking his place.

Chuck is to swim in lane 5 right next to his teammates, Phelps in lane 4 and Lochte in lane 3. Meanwhile, Pereira of Brazil is in lane 2, Laszlo Cseh of Hungry is in lane 6 and Devon 'Captain Awesome' Woodcomb is in lane 7.

Chuck looks to his left and then to his right and gives a curt yet respectable nod to both his teammates before pulling his goggles over his eyes and adjusting his swim cap as he climbs atop the starting block.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and his mind flashes on images of his family and friends before stopping on an image of Sarah and he thinks, _For Sarah…_

His mind becomes perfectly clear as focuses intensely on the image of Sarah as she smiles back at him with an ethereal glow around the image of her in his mind. His eyes snap open with clear intensity in his brown orbs as he takes his mark.

He takes one final breath as he moves into position and without pretense the beep sounds and Chuck launches himself into the water with intense determination and copious amounts of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Chuck hits the water and is just behind Phelps who is first off the blocks and into the water. Chuck dolphin kicks hard before surfacing directly into a butterfly stroke as he chases Phelps who leads the race. Chuck holds second place, while Pereira is in third, Laszlo and Lochte are tied in fourth and Awesome trails behind the other elite swimmers.

As the swimmers reach the far wall, Phelps is in first, but Lochte has moved into second, while Chuck and Laszlo follow in third and Pereira falls to fourth and Awesome begins to gain.

Chuck touches the wall and kicks off hard into an inverted dolphin kick before transitioning perfectly into a well honed backstroke. As they head back to the starting wall, Phelps holds ghe lead as Lochte falls into third, while Chuck moves ahead and is neck-and-neck in second place with Laszlo. Chuck pushes hard and touches alone in second just behind Phelps and once again kicks off the wall hard into a smooth dolphin kick under the water's surface. Chuck then breaches the surface and falls into his breaststroke as he moves towards the final leg of the race. However, the breaststroke is Chuck's weakest discipline and Phelps is able to increase his lead slightly, while Laszlo, Lochte, Devon and Chuck fall into a virtual tie behind Phelps.

The race is so close as the swimmers touch the far wall for the final time as the breaststroke portion of the medley gives way to the final 50 meter freestyle finish. Chuck kicks off the wall and dolphin kicks before falling into his most powerful swimming stroke, the front crawl. As he begins to tire he sees another set of flashes in his mind of Sarah and he once again pushes himself beyond his limits.

Phelps is still in the lead, but Chuck pulls ahead of Lochte, Laszlo and Pereira, while closing the gap on the American swimming legend. In the final stretch, with 20 meters left in the race, Chuck shifts into another gear and pulls neck-and-neck with Phelps as Lochte, Devon and Laszlo battle for the Bronze.

Phelps and Chuck are side-by-side as each takes a small lead before losing it as they match one another stoke-for-stoke. Chuck gives one final mighty push and touches the wall just ahead of the venerable Michael Phelps to win the Gold medal, while an instant later Phelps touches for the Silver. Moments later Devon beats Lochte to the wall and takes the Bronze medal. Lochte finishes in fourth, while Laszlo finishes in fifth and Pereira finishes in sixth.

Chuck pulls off his swim cap and throws it onto the starting block as he pumps his fist and a smile finally graces his face as he treads water, while breathing deeply in an exhausted state. Phelps swims over to the plastic tube like lane divider and grasps hold of the divider as Chuck makes his way to meet him. Both Americans breathe hard as they hold onto the lane divider. Chuck speaks first, "Great swim Michael, another medal… (huff)… for your record!"

Phelps smiles tiredly, "This one is all you Chuck, great race. Try not to take all of my records."

Chuck laughs, too modest to fully take the sincere and very high compliment from the swimming legend. The pair shake hands as the media has a field day with the great finish to the race. Photographers take thousands of pictures of the exchange in the pool that will soon be shown around the world.

Chuck finally lets out a deep breath as he lets the hurt and anger go. In the pool he has a moment as he thinks, _I can't lose myself like that… I may have won, but that is not me and it wasn't fun or a good feeling. I have to talk this out with Sarah and let what happens, happen… OK… Don't. Freak. Out…_

* * *

_**NBC Sports Feed from the Aquatics Center**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**20:23hrs BST**_

"What an amazing race! That will be one for the ages!" The male commentator yells out excitedly.

"Too right! Such an epic battle and there was another potential Team USA sweep of the podium, but alas a great one-two finish for the Americans." The female announcer adds.

The male commentator then says, "And of course the huge story – Gold for the young American, Chuck Bartowski over the venerable stalwart Michael Phelps."

The female announcer chimes in honestly, "I think we just saw the passing of the torch in the pool this evening."

"Agreed! With Michael retiring the mantle falls squarely on Chuck's shoulders and is he ever having a spectacular first Olympics!" The male announcer says.

"You're right. Keep in mind folks that yes, this is Chuck's first Olympics ever. And for those keeping track that is the sixth, yes sixth medal for Chuck. In fact he has medaled in all of his events and looks to be seasoned and matured beyond his years as he has won three Gold and three Silver medals."

"Absolutely amazing! That is a lot of hardware for his trophy case." The male announcer says jubilantly with a chuckle.

The female announcer adds, "You can see now Chuck Bartowski receiving his well earned Gold medal for the Men's 200m individual medley alongside Michael Phelps who has received his Silver and Laszlo Cseh of Hungary who has received his Bronze."

"Now you can see the three swimmers posing in their country's colors as they stand atop the podium. Stay with us as we will have the interviews of both Chuck and Michael Phelps coming up as they make their way to the media areas. Stay with us for more coverage of swimming from the Aquatics Center at the London Olympics."

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 2, 2012**_

_**20:40hrs BST**_

Chuck completes a copious number of interviews before finishing his cool down routine. He then makes his way out of the locker room and as he walks out he is suddenly struck by a blonde flash as Sarah runs and leaps into his arms at full speed. She wraps her arms and legs around his torso and she tries to kiss him passionately.

Her smile fades slightly, but does not leave her face when she is not met with the same fervor and she says to Chuck, "That's not the kiss I was expecting…"

Chuck smiles crookedly, though it does not reach his eyes fully as he says, 'Sorry… can we talk?"

Sarah looks seriously at Chuck as she climbs off him, "Sure." She thinks desperately, _This can't be good…Oh god, please don't dump me!_

The couple walks down a hall and Chuck opens a meeting room door and checks to make sure the dark room is not occupied. He opens the door and gently pulls Sarah into the darkly lit room with him. He releases her hand and begins to pace before pausing and sighing before flipping on the lights as he chuckles internally, _Bringing my Shaw issues into the light…_

By this time Sarah is freaking out as her internal monologue rages as she tries to figure out this oddly tense situation, when everything seemed to be going so well. Sarah's face becomes concerned, "What's wrong Chuck? Did… did I do something?"

Chuck sits on the conference table and takes in a deep, cleansing breath. He then sighs, "No, not really… I just have to get something out there…"

"Okay…"

Chuck looks Sarah in the eyes, "Shaw… he… he is a complete jerk… he is just like Larkin with his vile comments and actions…"

Sarah fumes and an angry look overtakes her face at the mention of Bryce Larkin's name.

Chuck continues, "Anyway… Shaw was being all nice to you but it was all a lie… and it made me jealous…" Chuck's face takes on a look of complete shame.

Sarah smiles softly as she chuckles, "Chuck, you have nothing to worry about…"

Chuck laughs dryly as a frown etches itself on his face, "Well I saw him… grab you and you smiled."

Sarah looks perplexed, "What? What are you talking about?"

Chuck sighs and rubs his temples, "He grabbed your…" He then makes an awkward and unintentionally comical hand motion to depict her behind.

She gets the picture, "Oh… OH! What! NO! If anyone, other than you, tried to grab me they wouldn't be able to walk straight!"

Chuck continues pain on his face, "But I saw it and you smiled when you turned to him."

Sarah's face scrunches in thought, "Wait, I thought you were behind me and I smiled. My face fell when I saw it was Shaw and I can assure you that there was no physical contact… wait, you said he was a jerk?" Sarah's face mirrors her realization before her anger surfaces, "That Bastard! He tricked you Chuck! He made it look like he was touching me to psych you out. I'LL KILL HIM!"

Sarah begins to stomp towards the door and Chuck quickly moves into her path to stop the blonde ball of fury that is hurricane Sarah. Chuck grasps her into a tight hug, thus preventing her from killing an unsuspecting Daniel Shaw.

She angrily shouts out, "Let me go!"

Chuck replies, "No! No killing the douche, he is not worth it. Honestly, you should be mad at me for my stupidity… I went to a bad place for a while when I saw what I thought I saw…"

Sarah's face softens as she sees Chuck's vulnerability and shame, "Sorry Chuck…"

Chuck instantly responds, "It's not your fault, but I don't ever want to use anger to motivate myself during a swim again, life is too short…"

Sarah nods, "Absolutely…" She thinks to herself, _Chuck opened up to me… I should tell him about the whole Amy fiasco back at school; it is the perfect time… DAMN! I just… can't… yet._

Chuck then breaks Sarah from her thoughts as he says, "And don't go after Shaw for me, he is not worth it and in the end he failed and people like that always get what is coming to them."

Sarah smiles at Chuck's kindness and wisdom, "Yeah, I can let karma take care of him."

Chuck smiles widely, "Well now that is cleared up and I have learned my lesson, let's go back to the Athletes Village."

"Sounds good, but I want to see if we can find Zondra first and congratulate her on the Bronze she won in 100m freestyle right after you race."

"Yeah, I saw that! She did great and you're right, we should congratulate her!" Chuck says happily.

Chuck and Sarah then link hands and walk out of the meeting room and into the hallway. Out of nowhere Colonel Casey appears and startles the couple. Chuck jumps up and lets out a slightly girlish scream, while Sarah falls into a defensive kendo martial arts stance.

Chuck shrilly says to Casey, "The hell Casey! How does a man of your size move so quietly?"

Casey grunts and says pointedly, "Occupational requirement or you get dead."

Sarah smirks at the big Colonel and his interaction with Chuck before asking, "What is this all about?"

Casey looks at Sarah and then back to Chuck before grunting unhappily, "Well, since you are going to tell the skirt, and foreigner, anyway… I am putting you into the 4x100m medley relay race."

Chuck gapes at Casey before turning his gaze to Sarah who has a look of pride on her face. Chuck then dumbly responds, "Huh?"

Casey once again grunts (_Dumbass_) "The skirt melted your brain, great. Be ready! You have one more Gold medal to win, now rest up!"

And with that Casey was quickly off leaving a surprised Chuck and Sarah in his wake.

Sarah nearly squeals, but reigns in her emotions, "Chuck! That is awesome! Your relay team is so great and you get one final shot at a medal!"

Chuck smiles crookedly, "I guess I am not done yet after all."

Sarah nods, "One more race for you…" Sarah then realizes, "And hey! We will both be done on the final day of the swimming events on August 4th!"

Chuck smiles widely, "Then we can celebrate when we are both done and finally rest!"

Sarah beams, "Finally!"

Chuck smiles back, "Well there is more fun yet and we better relish the time we have left because soon it will all be over."

Sarah nods and smiles widely, "I reckon you are right! Now, let's find Zondra and then head off the Athletes Village, I am tired and I need a goodnight kiss."

Chuck smiles and smoothly responds, "Well that can be arranged…" The couple kisses and soon after the kiss breaks and the pair regains their bearings they start to walk down the hall to find their friend before turning in for the night.

* * *

_**AN2: I must say that I really dislike the start of season 3 (I won't go on a rant here I promise), but the plan for Chuck's nightmare seemed to fit this little reference. Sorry to bring back bad memories, but it fit the feelings Chuck has in the dream and if your anything like me the reference hits home just how emotionally devastating Chuck's dream (in this story) really was. Hopefully you like it.**_

_**I also made Alex a little more open and feisty to fit her being Australian although we did see this side of her at times in cannon (where she is Casey's daughter after all). So hopefully you like the Alex/Sarah and Chuck/Morgan interactions.**_

_**And yes a bit of dark Chuck, but this is just life and fears playing at our favorite characters as they deal with the stresses of plots, the media and a new relationship. And no worries about stupid season 3 angst, I will do drama, but I will never do stupid things just to get a rise out of you – everything will make sense and happen for a reason I promise.**_

_**Sorry again for the delay and hopefully it was worth the wait!**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	16. Day 7: Past and Present

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Hey there, working away at this but I am still a little busy so thanks for sticking with this. Also, I get last chapter was a little more tense, however, this was never meant to be a fluff story… we are in the lead up to the finale and I promise that everything will make sense and there will be drama but it will all be worth it (it is a fun story). Now, we have a big conversation here and we are rapidly approaching what may be one of the most the fun/humorous chapters in this story (when Shaw has a bad day). There are 2 days left in the swimming events and then the big reveal of the main dramatic element… and no hints! Thanks again for all the support as we approach the final stretch for my first multi-chapter story… which has become a monster… I did mention the original plan was 6 chapters and less than 40,000 words right… yeah it would have be easier, but it would have been worse for it.**_

_**Also, thanks go out to Ripe who really helped me get the events down and kept me from going completely unrealistic – all mistakes are my own (no beta's harmed), but a big shout out to Ripe – you are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers. I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Day 7 – Past and Present

_**Shaw's London Apartment**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**7:30hrs BST**_

Shaw paces in his large London flat with a clear scowl on his dark features. He curses aloud as his eyes are unfocused and clearly worried and troubled.

He curses once more and talks to himself, "How the hell is this possible? I did everything right damn it! He was emotionally crushed! I saw it on his face. He never should have had the will or energy to even complete the race let alone win… again."

He paces around his large, modern looking flat in the heart of London. He thoughtlessly moves into his office/study area and looks out of the large picture windows that run from the floor to the ceiling and look out onto the city. The view is beautiful, but he is in no mood to enjoy his well to do home and its spectacular view.

Shaw's faces twists in rage as he slams his fist down on his modern, well adorned brushed steel desk before angrily swiping his arm across the desk causing pens, papers and his silver desk lamp to fly off the desk and crash against the wall before falling broken to the floor. He yells in abject frustration, "HOW!"

Shaw breathes raggedly as he thinks with a worried expression, _The hell do I do now? I do not fail, damn it! And I have no one to blame… the Director and the Ring will certainly make an example of me over this. They will probably send one of their cronies to disappear me. Bloody hell… _

Shaw shutters at the thought of what his criminal bosses are capable of as he rubs his temples and signs deeply, "I need a plan…"

He walks slowly to the large picture window and leans his right forearm and soon after rests his forehead dejectedly upon the glass as his breath causes a cloud of condensation to form on the glass as he aimlessly looks out at the vibrant city.

Suddenly, the loud vibrating of his circular 'employers' mobile captures his attention as the vibrant green screen lights up ominously. Shaw sighs and walks to his coffee table and quickly grabs the mobile and after quickly composing himself he answers the call, "Shaw here."

"Daniel…" The accented and foreboding voice of the Director calmly sounds from the other end of the line.

"Sir, I…"

The Director immediately interrupts Shaw, "I do not want your excuses Daniel. I have been… too forgiving already with all your failures."

"But…"

"SILENCE! Now Daniel, I am giving you one and I mean it, one final chance to save your miserable life. We have confirmed that Bartowski will man the final freestyle leg of the 4x100 Medley. He and the Americans must not win. We have lost too much already and Scotland Yard, MI-5 and frankly the Americans are getting too close to our operations. We must recoup our loses so we are heavily leveraged. If you fail, well you will certainly face dire consequences, but the organization will be in jeopardy. So, no excuses and no failures… Understand?"

Shaw nods gravely and speaks clearly, "Yes, I will not fail."

"Good Daniel, see that you don't," the Director says in an eerily calm voice before the line goes dead.

Shaw sits into his sofa and begins to think, "I need a plan… and a way to save my ass if this Bartowski does the impossible… again."

* * *

_**In Transit from the Athlete's Village to the Aquatics Center**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**9:55 hrs BST**_

After the… misunderstanding the previous day Sarah and Chuck were able to get back to normal, well as close to normal as their lives had become. They made their way from their apartments at the Athlete's Village hand-in-hand as their security detail follows surreptitiously protecting the couple.

To highlight how abnormal their lives had become, Chuck and Sarah had to deal with rabid fans and equally persistent media photographers and pundits looking for that next scoop at the security gate outside the Athlete's Village. Chuck and Sarah could only sigh in frustration as they had to once more 'run the gauntlet' in order to make it to their daily transport to the Aquatics Center.

With the previous threats to the couple, the security detail was more than prepared and capable of protecting the couple. As such, the group made their way quickly to the vans, though the jarring nature of fame was not something a million security guards, no matter how good, could protect the young swimmers from.

Once inside the van Chuck smooths out his grey Team USA track suit before looking over at Sarah in her yellow and green Aussie track suit and her simple yet beautifully put together appearance with her golden hair in an efficient and practical pony-tail. As their eyes meet the worry and stress can clearly be seen behind both their eyes. Chuck smiles and chuckles as he decides to lighten the mood, "Well that is not getting old at all…"

Sarah can't hold back the little snort as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but mirth in her eyes.

Chuck does a comical faux double take, "Why Miss Walker, are you getting sick of all this wonderful attention!" Chuck's face breaks into a teasing grin.

Sarah laughs, "Well you know me Chuck and how much I love the attention… okay I can't even joke about this! This sucks!" She then crosses her arms as she pouts adorably.

Chuck laughs, "Well at least I got a quick smile out of you before you had to go back to reality… I much prefer my dream world."

Sarah smiles teasingly, "Am I in your dream world?"

Chuck laughs, "Of course, like it is realistic a nerd like me could be dating a girl like you. Yep definitely a dream, I better not wake up or I will be very upset!"

Sarah can't help herself she smiles brightly and grabs Chuck's face and pulls him into a passionate kiss as they travel in the back of the van to their venue. Chuck is surprised at first, but quickly loses himself as the kiss heats up and his hands move from framing her face to her soft neck as they embrace.

The kiss finally breaks and the pair huffs in air as they blush slightly as they share a look. They then realize where they are and the fact that two burly agents are escorting them and are currently sitting in the front seats of the van. Chuck and Sarah blush a deeper red and plaintively say, "Sorry guys…"

The Agent in the passenger seat turns slightly as his black suit pulls slightly against his well muscled, military looking form as he replies, "Nothing to worry about Sir, Ma'am."

Sarah then turns to Chuck, "Thanks Chuck…"

Chuck looks at her confused, "For what… the kiss because believe me I don't mind." He then breaks out something Sarah has not really seen yet, the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

She breaks into a giggle, but then the heat rises in her as she thinks, _Oh that look is going to be trouble! Good thing I am sitting… my legs are goo. I really need to find a way to counteract his charms… who am I kidding I love them! _She then clarifies her statement, "No you nerd! Not for the kiss…" her voice then softens, "Thank you for being you…"

They share a look and a smile as they continue their journey to the Aquatics Center, hand-in-hand ready to take on the day.

* * *

_**Warm-up Area at the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**10:55 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah once more find themselves in the Aquatics Center preparing to take on the world in the pool. Chuck and Sarah had, in their short time together, developed a new pre-competition routine. Not surprisingly the new routine involved the young couple chatting and holding hands as they mentally prepare for the arduous task of Olympic swimming.

Chuck and Sarah chat briefly before she begins her warm-up routine and stretching, mostly about her race and race preparations, but also about Chuck's race. Chuck tells her that he is being rested for the heats and will anchor the final freestyle leg the following day. Sarah notes the slight nervous tenor in his voice as he talks about this final race and a wicked thought flashes in her mind.

Sarah begins her stretching and warm-up preparations while conversing with Chuck. Chuck being a gentleman does his best to… well be a gentleman as Sarah intentionally bends and sways unnecessarily in order to get a rise out of her boyfriend. And she's certainly causing a rise in his blood pressure.

A wide, wry grin breaks over Sarah's face as she once more leans over 'stretching' suggestively and sensually. Chuck can no longer hold in his groan as he says, "Sarah, I know what you are doing! And you are killing me woman!"

As Sarah touches her toes she cannot help wiggle her behind at Chuck teasingly him as he groans once more. Sarah can only laugh as she thinks to herself, _I can't believe how much fun this is! I never thought I would tease a boyfriend like this. I am acting ridiculously and honestly inappropriately, but Chuck is too much fun to tease. Such a good guy trying not to stare… this is probably cruel and unusual punishment, but I bet he will suffer through it._

From her folded over at the waist position, Sarah twists her head around and smiles at Chuck, who is upside down from her view, before rising back to a proper stance with an innocent look on her face as she casually says, "What Chuck?"

Chuck gapes at her as his mouth drops open before his tone turns deep and faux serious, "Oh don't you give me that, 'what Chuck'! You know exactly what you are doing. Don't forget I am a swimmer too so I know unnecessary stretching when I see it!" Chuck tries to be serious, but he is losing the battle as he enjoys their back and forth.

Sarah finally can no longer hold in her joyous mirth as laughter breaks through as she smiles brightly at Chuck, who also has a smile on his face.

Sarah stifles a chuckle, "Fine! But it was a right good show, eh!"

Chuck snorts, "You will be the death of me woman! And turnabout is fair play!"

Sarah laughs before seeing Chuck's completely serious expression as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Sarah's laughter halts and she gulps ever so slightly as she looks at Chuck's kind, yet intense expression. She thinks to herself, _Oh he is going to destroy my concentration… hum… probably would be worth it…_

She finally summons a rebuttal, "You wouldn't!"

Chuck laughs as he strides over to her with a confident look. He gently grasps her wrist at arm's length and carefully pulls her from arms length into his chest. Sarah's breath instantly hitches as she looks up into his deep brown eyes as her own begin to close in preparation for a kiss as his hand gently ghosts across her soft cheek. After a moment her eyes shoot open to see a mirth filled look in Chuck's eyes after denying her the expected kiss.

"You better stop playing and kiss me buster!"

Chuck laughs and releases her as he rushes to the door, "You have to earn the kiss after that show you just put on! After you win the heat I will consider… what is that saying again… oh yeah, 'giving you some sugar'!"

Sarah gapes at him as he leaves the room while her teammates filter through as the relay racers move to the marshalling area in preparation for heat 2 of the 4x100m medley relay. She yells out, "Chuck," as she pouts adorably, but he ducks out the door leaving Sarah dumbfounded.

She thinks to herself, _How the hell am I suppose to swim after that! At least he isn't swimming in the medley heats today… stupid sexy nerd! _Her eyes close and she bites her lip gently as she thinks of that first image of Chuck coming out of the pool.

She signs dramatically as her shoulders drop. She begins to turn to walk to the marshalling area to meet with her teammates, though she is less happy at being on the wrong end of the teasing for a change. As she turns a strong hand turns her rapidly and without warning she is pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. Sarah is caught off guard and melds into the passionate embrace as her hands grip his shirt tightly as his strong hands ghost upon her back, pulling her in closely. The kiss finally breaks and both remain inches apart with open mouths, panting for air as their breath intermingles with one another's. Sarah looks up with wide eyes and sees Chuck's large smile.

She tries to form words, but cannot, which causes him to chuckle and respond, "I've rendered you speechless. Well, I didn't want to leave you wanting… besides I would have to be crazy not to want to kiss a hot Aussie temptress!"

Sarah gulps and finally breaks herself from her trance. She looks from side to side before looking back at Chuck, "I have to go fix my lipstick… excuse me…"

Sarah turns in a slight daze and walks towards the marshalling area as Chuck laughs, "Uh… Sarah! You're not wearing lipstick… and she's gone…" Chuck then smiles and thinks, _Hum… maybe the kiss was more distracting then leaving her hanging… _

He then shakes his head with a large smile on his face as he thanks whatever good deed he did to get this lucky as he heads out to meet the security detail and head to his seat to watch Sarah's race.

Meanwhile, Sarah walks blankly into the marshalling area as she touches her lips gently before flopping down on one of the benches in the marshalling area. Her teammate Alicia Coutts notices Sarah's blank look and asks, "Hey Sarah, you okay? Hello?"

Sarah breaks from her reverie, "Hum? What?"

"You alright Sarah? Where is your head at… let me guess your American boyfriend"

Sarah smiles and blushes slightly and Alicia smirks and good naturedly teases Sarah, "Head in the game Walker, you can play kissy face later! We have a race to win!"

And win they did, the Aussies swam brilliantly as they took a large lead and placed first in heat 2, while Japan, Denmark, the USA and Britain qualified for the final in heat 2. In fact, Zondra's American team, despite being favorites in the medley relay, did not have a good showing as all the stars, Zondra included, were rested for the finals that luckily the team made. Meanwhile, in heat 1 the Netherlands, China and Russia posted good enough times to make the final race the next day.

**Later (after Sarah's race)…**

Sarah leaves the pool to stretch and cool down in order to ensure her body physically ready for her 200m backstroke medal race in the evening, Chuck makes his way to meet his teammates as they complete their last minute preparations for the 4x100 medley heats.

Chuck wishes his teammates well before they set off into the pool, while he moves to a team observation area at pool level rather than risk missing the race by heading up to his previous seat. As expected Team USA performs perfectly as the four Americans finish first in heat 2 of the medley relay and guarantee that Grevers, Hansen, Phelps and Chuck will swim for Gold the following and final day of swimming events. Chuck smiles widely at his teams triumph and knows that the pressure will be on to win one more Gold for the US of A before his Games are finally complete. He congratulates his team before heading off to find Sarah, while his teammates that swam complete their own cool down routine.

As Chuck exits the cool down area he enters into the main athlete's area and is startled by an Aussie accent as the blonde young woman bounces excitedly towards him. Chuck turns and eases into a smile as the woman approaches.

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah finishes her cool down routine and checks the TV for an update on Chuck's medley team's results and is delighted to learn that Chuck will be racing in the finals for the 4x100m medley relay. She practically bounces as she rushes into the main athlete's area in the Aquatic Center as she looks for her boyfriend.

She looks left and then right across the small, scattering crowd of athletes, coaches, trainers and IOC volunteers as her blonde pony tail flips as she looks from side to side across her yellow and green Team Australia track suit.

She spots Chuck and her eyes light up as she quickly moves towards him with excitement in her heart, especially at the prospect of continuing 'that' kiss. But as everything seems perfect a group of four IOC volunteers part revealing Sarah's own personal nightmare. When the people move Sarah sees that Chuck is not alone, rather he is talking easily with her blonde nemesis Amy.

Sarah immediately halts her advance towards Chuck as if she had been punched in the gut. She exhales raggedly as her mind races and her body freezes up, unable to move as she watches in horror and jealousy as Chuck and Amy converse.

Sarah watches as Amy laughs at what must have been a funny joke of Chuck's as Amy touches his arm subtly. Sarah curses and thinks, _Damn that bitch! And Chuck! Too cute, funny and adorable for his own damn good!_

Sarah then begins to lose control as her mind begins to see all the little things including that little smile that Amy shoots Chuck, the touch on the arm, the other excuses to touch like pretending he has lint on his shoulder and chest in order to damn near grope him, while pretending to be 'friendly.' Sarah's mind suddenly snapped to all those little acts by Amy with Sarah's boyfriend at university. The color drains from her face as her mind begins race as she thinks of losing Chuck and how crushing it would be.

She thinks dejectedly, _No! Not again… I can't take that pain again… I finally have something good, someone who cares about me like a boyfriend should. No no no no! Ok, don't freak out… I have to get Chuck away from her… and finally tell him the truth before I lose him forever. Deep breath… you can do this!_

Sarah strides over to Chuck and his eyes truly light up as he sees her approach and he forgets Amy is even there as his blonde vision rapidly approaches. Without thinking Chuck moves towards Sarah and pulls her into a strong hug before kissing her passionately, which results in a disgusted look from Amy, wolf whistles from the crowd and what else is new - more photos being taken of the couple.

As the kiss breaks Sarah quickly says, "Chuck we have to go – now!"

Chuck smiles and nods, "Okay, bye Am-eee." His pronunciation of Amy is affected by Sarah's powerful grip pulling Chuck unceremoniously away from her enemy.

Chuck then has a confused look grow on his face as Sarah essentially drags him towards the exit and he asks, "Um… Sarah where is the fire?"

Sarah snorts, "No fire, just need to get you out of here before I kill a skank."

Chuck nods before his mind catches up, "Wait, what!"

Sarah huffs, "Just come on Chuck and I will explain everything once we get back to the Athlete's Village."

Chuck nods with a serious look, "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**12:55 hrs BST**_

Sarah opens the door to her little Olympic apartment and unceremoniously pulls Chuck in by the wrist. She walks him to the couch before stopping and gripping him by the shoulders and gently shoving him down into a seated position on the couch.

As Chuck bounces once as he lands in a seated position on the couch, Sarah immediately begins pacing nervously as she bites her nails and chews on her lips.

Chuck watches Sarah with a quizzical expression on his face for a few, agonizingly long minutes before he can no longer withhold his question, "What the hell! What is going on Sarah… are you okay?" Chuck asks with a concerned look on his face.

Sarah stops mid pace as she takes in a deep breath as a smile inadvertently graces her face as she thinks, _I'm acting crazy and of course he is going to be concerned for me and not upset I am acting like a nut. Ugh! I really, really don't want to do this… but I need to tell Chuck the truth… he needs to know. I just hope he doesn't think less of me for being so naive and not being good enough to keep my boyfriend from cheating on me with Amy. Alright here it goes…_

Sarah swivels and looks at Chuck with a contrite look as she ponders her words carefully. Finally, as Chuck's face becomes more and more worried, she is able to find the words to at least start this much dreaded conversation.

"Ok… Chuck… I know I am acting a little nuts here and I will explain… I just need you to let me say a few things and everything should make sense…"

Chuck nods with a serious look on his face, "Of course, but are you alright?"

Sarah heaves out a breath and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand before her hands begin fidgeting nervously with the front of her track jacket. She nods, "I am fine, but I have to tell you something and I am kind of freaking out that you will think less of me for it… it is about my past…"

Chuck nods and keeps a neutral expression as his mind races, _What could she possibly think would make me think less of her… oh god this is going to be something really bad and really huge… but nothing will change the way I feel!_

Chuck then takes in a breath, "Take your time Sarah, I am here for you."

Sarah smiles weakly, "Thank you Chuck… I am really not that good at opening up… you're actually the first guy in a long time that I have felt… comfortable opening up too. But, when it comes to my past… well I am just so afraid to tell anyone."

Chuck simply nods with a kind expression on his face as he waits for Sarah to explain.

After a quiet moment Sarah finally continues in a soft, nervous tone, "Well, I told you I moved a lot when I was younger, right?"

Chuck only nods and Sarah continues.

"Well, I told you it was hard, but to be honest it was more than that… it kind of broke me. I love my parents and it is not their fault, but it just got harder and harder to leave friends behind and then start over in a new city and make new friends only to leave them again. You might get the picture; make friends only to have the heartbreak when you have to leave. Well, after a while my heart just couldn't take the pain of leaving my friends behind… so when I got to high school I kind of gave up."

With that Sarah's head drops as she flops down on the far end of the couch next to Chuck as she sighs dejectedly. Chuck immediately scoots over and tries to hug Sarah, but Sarah grips his hand and prevents the hug as she resignedly says, "Sorry Chuck, I probably really want and need a hug right now, but please let me finish first… if you hug me I might never be able to get this out." Chuck can only nod as he moves away as Sarah forces a small smile.

Sarah then takes a steadying breath before continuing, "So in high school I no longer wanted to make friends. More than that I wanted to make sure no one wanted to be my friend… I wanted isolation… loneliness is better than the pain of loss. I could never be cruel or mean in order to drive people away, so I changed how I looked… I had braces, but I let my hair dry out and had a bad haircut and dressed in order to blend in and not be noticed. Well, being high school that meant I was able to avoid people and push those people who wanted to be kind to me away. The only problem was that I attracted a few bullies. So I dealt with that, but I promised myself I would make something of myself and prove the bullies wrong, yet in the end I had to deal with heaps of loneliness."

She then looks up from her hands that fidget in her lap and a genuine smile appears, "I then went off to University and was lucky enough to meet Zondra and Carina… and another. They took it upon themselves to bring me out of my shell and they would not take no for an answer. They helped repair my broken heart and for two years it was the best time of my life with my three best friends."

Chuck nods before his brow raises and he asks, "Sorry to interrupt, but three best friends? Do you mean Alex?"

Sarah laughs, "Of course you would be a perfect boyfriend and listen intently to my ranting and pick up on that. No, not Alex… this is what is so hard…"

Chuck smiles kindly and says, "Don't worry, nothing will change how I feel and letting whatever this fear is go will make you feel better."

Sarah takes a deep breath and quickly says, "It was Amy."

Chuck has a quizzically expression, "Amy? You mean your teammate I was talking to today? I didn't know you were good friends, let alone best friends…"

Sarah laughs dryly, "That's because we are NOT friends."

Chuck nods as his mind races to figure out the enigma that is Sarah Walker.

Sarah looks Chuck in the eyes and sighs once more, "Well I can see that giant brain working away so I better tell you before you figure it out. We had a falling out…"

Tears begin prickling in the back of Sarah's eyes as she holds back the wall of emotions that threaten to spill out. She takes another deep breath, "I never let anyone get close… so that included… guys. My friends gave me a makeover and helped me open up and I finally got some attention from the boys on campus. Well, I started dating this guy, Riley, and everything was going really well and I was really happy… until…"

Chuck was captivated and was ready to pounce if he felt Sarah needed him to hold her, but for now he held himself back. He thinks to himself, _I so want to hold her and tell her I don't care and that I lov… whoa… _

Before Chuck can even process that potentially huge thought Sarah starts again as she says, "Riley and I were dating for a while and he was my first… well only serious boyfriend and… I wasn't good enough."

Sarah then begins to cry despite her best efforts and Chuck can no longer hold back as he pulls her into a tight embrace as they sit together on the couch, Sarah weeps into Chucks should as he rocks her gently as he tells her, "Everything will be alright."

After a few minutes Sarah regains her composure and says, "Thanks… I'm sorry I am such a mess, and this is probably a reason he did what he did…"

Chuck shushes her, "Sarah, you are too hard on yourself. I know you, who you are and you are perfect. If this Riley couldn't see it then it is his loss. I am so, so sorry he hurt you… and I kinda want to kick his ass!"

Sarah chuckles wetly through a few remaining tears before Chuck hands her a box of tissues from the small coffee table. Sarah takes it graciously with a small smile before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. As soon as she finishes she grimaces, "Sorry Chuck, I am such a mess…"

Chuck simple states, "Sarah you are fine, I am here for you."

Sarah's heart leaps that he has not run for the hills. She then begins her story a bit blasé and matter-of-factly, "Anyway… I wasn't good enough for him so he wound up in bed with Amy."

At that Chuck rose to his feet and practically yelled "WHAT!"

Sarah begins to cry again, "I knew it; I knew you would leave me just like him for that bitch Amy." Sarah then collapses with her face on the cushions as she heaves deep, painful cries.

Chuck looks down with pain in his eyes and quickly pulls her into a comforting hug, "No Sarah, I was angry at this asshole and Amy! Not you… wait… you think that I would leave you over this? You did nothing wrong! One of your best friends betrayed you! And this guy did not deserve you! Hell, the way he broke you heart he doesn't deserve to be able to walk straight! Please tell me someone kicked his ass!"

Sarah looks up at Chuck through red rimmed eyes and asks in a soft, childlike tone, "It wasn't my fault?"

Chuck responds instantly, "No and you were betrayed. Sarah, you are way too hard on yourself… and I am starting to see that you are just as hard on yourself as I am on myself… we really are a pair you know. But you need to know, what they did was unforgivable… I mean Amy was your friend. I know how much that must have hurt, I can't image what would have happened to me if my best friend betrayed me like that and say got me kicked out of Stanford and stole my girlfriend. You really are amazing to have come out of that… I think I never would have recovered… I probably would have ended up at the Buymore working for minimum wage without a future."

Sarah sniffles, "Really…"

Chuck replies instantly, "Of course! And I can't believe how civil you have been to Amy and then she has been talking to me…" Chuck trails off as his mind realizes Sarah's painful predicament and his face takes on a look of shock. "Oh god! I was talking to Amy! It must have been so painful for you to see and you probably thought the same thing I did when I saw you with Shaw. I am so, so sorry! And you have a history with Amy and her betrayal so it would be worse."

Sarah finally smiles, "You're perfect you know that Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck smiles crookedly as he uses his thumb to smooth away some of the tears on her face before pulling her into another hug. "Thank you for telling me all of this… I know it must have been hard, but I will not betray you."

Sarah nods into his shoulder before saying, "I know Chuck, but I was scared… scared to lose you… to lose this like I did back at school… for me just when thing seem to be going perfect is when everything falls apart."

Chuck nods, "Well then we will have to work to make sure everything works out…"

Sarah nods and smiles at Chuck, "Your right… now let me go get cleaned up… I am very clearly a mess."

Chuck smiles, "No, you look as beautiful as ever."

Sarah beams and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss as both taste the salt from all the tears, but neither minds as they share a truly powerful moment. Soon after the kiss breaks Sarah heads to the bathroom to clean up and once she returns she goes over everything in a little more detail as they talk out Sarah's rather illogical and self deprecating take on Amy and Riley's betrayal.

Finally Sarah turns to Chuck, now completely at peace, "Thank you again for listening Chuck… I feel like this huge weight has been lifted and now all is well… and it is all thanks to you being you."

Chuck smiles his special grin for her, "No, you were strong. I just listened… don't sell yourself short Sarah Walker… you are fantastic."

Chuck then has a thought, "Hey! It is supposed to be our music time, how about we listen for a bit before we head back to the Aquatics Center?"

Sarah beams, "That is a great idea Chuck!" Sarah gets her laptop and the pair relaxes to some of Sarah's favorites as they return to some semblance of equilibrium after the emotionally charged conversation and afternoon.

Too soon their twin alarms blare at them that it is time to head back to their venue for Sarah's medal race and both sigh at being broke from their time together. Chuck then has another thought, "Hey Sarah… I was looking online the other night and noticed that the BBC does something called Proms throughout the summer, which if I read correctly are classical music performances. I thought that once our events were done we could see a performance or two?"

Sarah once again beams and thinks to herself how lucky she is, "I would love that Chuck… as long as you don't mind me dragging you out to these events?"

Chuck grins, "Oh course not! I would love to escort a beautiful woman to the opera… probably too classy for me, but hey being with you will get me in!"

Sarah laughs and slaps his chest playfully, all thoughts of her pain and worry completely gone as she feels like a new young woman after baring her soul to a man worthy of her heart.

"Well then, I will look forward to my dashing American date escorting me to these wonderful functions! Come on Chuck; let's get back to the Aquatics Center… I have a race to win!"

Chuck smiles widely, "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**19:29hrs BST**_

Sarah once again finds herself griping the railings on the starting blocks as she pulls herself out of the water with her feet on the staring wall as she awaits the beep and the start of the race. As she waits her mind clears and she feels so calm and… lighter after the emotionally charged, but soul healing conversation with Chuck.

She is thinking of Chuck as the beep sounds and she launches herself into the pool and into an inverted dolphin kick. She breaches the surface and enters into her well honed backstroke as she chases the leaders. Sarah is a little slow off the starting blocks and sits in fifth place behind Missy Franklin of the USA who leads, followed by Simmonds of the UK, Russell of Canada and Vivian Volkoff of Russia.

As the swimmers touch the far wall Sarah has made up some ground and has moved into third place, while Volkoff has moved into second and Franklin continues to lead. Meanwhile, both Russell and Simmonds cannot hold on and fall out of contention as the American Beisel moves into fourth place behind Sarah.

The swimmers hit the wall and dolphin kick before pushing into their backstrokes as they increase the pace based on their negative split strategies. As they complete the second 50 meter lap, Sarah holds onto third place just behind Volkoff, while Franklin remains slightly ahead in first place.

Once again the swimmers touch wall and Sarah pushes hard and pulls into a tie with Volkoff as Franklin falters slightly for there is essentially a three way tie for first. The three reach the far wall for a final time after trading leads back and forth, but Franklin just touches the wall first, followed by Sarah and then Vivian.

Sarah pushes hard, but Missy Franklin has a spectacular race and holds on through the final 50 meters and touches the wall first to win Gold. Sarah pushes hard, but Vivian is close behind and Beisel makes a move to try and overtake the two.

Sarah briefly drops a hair behind Vivian before pushing hard and just passing the Russian and holding off Beisel as Sarah touches the wall to take the Silver, while Vivian Volkoff just barely touches the wall ahead of Beisel.

Sarah is ecstatic that she was able to win another medal and although the competitor in her wanted Gold, she is a student of the sport and quickly realized just how good the young American Missy Franklin really is. That said, Sarah now has motivation to improve and be the best.

**Later…**

After Sarah had completed her interviews, her cool down routine and most importantly received her Silver medal, she made her way to find Chuck. She found him in short order and he immediately pulls her into a hug before planting a kiss on her soft lips before smiling with glee in his eyes as he congratulates her on a great swim. Sarah tiredly smiles and takes in the great support from her boyfriend.

Chuck and Sarah are talking as they walk towards one of the side exits in order to meet their family and friends… and security detail. They surprisingly find themselves alone in the quite hallway as they continue to laugh and talk as they are intertwined together as they walk with a bounce in their step. However, Chuck suddenly stiffens and his smile evaporates and a scowl emerges on his kind face.

Sarah, lost in the previous moment does not immediately see what has changed Chuck's demeanor. Seeing the change instantly she looks around and sees the source of his anger: Amy. Amy confidently walks up to the pair with a huge smile and for the first time in a very long time Sarah does not fear Amy.

Amy looks at Sarah with a small smile before turning a huge, toothy smile on Chuck as she says, "Hey Chuck, Sarah! Good to see you."

Sarah answers, "You too Amy… we have to run."

Amy then asks Chuck, "Hey Chuck, hang out as our events wind down?"

Chuck gives her an icy glare that surprises even Sarah as he says with nearly a snarl, "No."

Amy smiles before realizing his direct rejection which leads her to ask, "Wait, what?"

Chuck grinds his teeth, "I said no! I do not want to hang out. First, you did not give the same offer to my girlfriend Sarah, which is beyond rude. But really, I was just told about how you treat your supposed friends and frankly people like you disgust me. I am always kind to people and try and see the best, and honestly I wanted to be friends, but you gave me no choice when you betrayed Sarah."

Amy stares at him blankly as Sarah beams at Chuck before smirking at Amy as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Amy stutters, "I… I don't know what you are talking about."

Chuck angrily snaps, "Like Hell! You were Sarah's friend and you slept with her first serious boyfriend! Being her friend makes that bad enough, but you knew everything Sarah went through and yet you crushed her anyway!"

Amy tries to defend herself, "Let me explain…"

Chuck immediately cuts her off, "No, you had years to try and make it right, but you were to callous to be a human being and I am not giving you the opportunity to blame Sarah or defend what you did – it was indefensible! Now, Sarah and I are leaving to see our families before heading back to the Athlete's Village. Leave us alone."

With that Chuck guides Sarah to the exit leaving a thoroughly chastised and dumbfounded Amy in their wake. As soon as Chuck and Sarah were out of Amy's view Sarah leaps into Chuck's arms and latches onto him as her arms wrap around his back, while her legs lock around his waist. She wastes no time pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

When the impromptu make-out session ends Sarah smiles with joy in her eyes, "You Chuck Bartowski are amazing! I have a great family and some great friends, but that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… thank you…"

Chuck smiles, "You deserve to be protected and Amy deserves far worse."

Sarah smiles, "Can you do me a favor?"

Chuck nods simply and Sarah asks him sincerely, "Put her out of your mind, forget about the past. You helped me today; she is not worth the time or the energy… like Shaw she's not worth it. So put what she did out of your mind, which knowing you will be hard, but do it for me."

Chuck begrudgingly nods, "Okay…"

Sarah beams, "Good! Now let's find our families and friends and then get back to the Athlete's Village."

Chuck flashes his special smile before saying, "Sounds good."

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 3, 2012**_

_**20:40hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah once again find themselves back at Sarah's door after bidding their family and friends a goodnight. They were slightly delayed as their family and friends picked up on something and dragged the Amy story out of the couple. Sufficed to say everyone was so happy that this ugliness was finally exercised and Zondra, Carina, Emma and Alex were ecstatic that Sarah had seemingly buried this demon and was finally, they hoped, would be able to move on.

Once the stories were exchanged and further support, including numerous hugs, were given to the couple (and Chuck was thanked over and over again by the girls for standing up for Sarah), Chuck and Sarah made their way back to the Athlete's Village for a well earned sleep.

At Sarah's door the couple's eyes locked and smiles grew on both their faces. Sarah's the first to speak, "Thanks again Chuck."

Chuck shrugs, "I didn't really do anything…"

Sarah becomes serious, "No, you listened and supported me and after everything you stood up for me when you could have avoided an awkward confrontation."

Chuck adds, "Sarah, you were the one that was brave enough to tell me something that must have been so painful… thank you for trusting me with that… I will never betray that trust…"

Sarah smiles, "I know Chuck… and I have been thinking…" Sarah then has another nervous look grace her beautiful face, "One thing that this whole… thing has taught me is to face my fears. And one thing that scares me, but I think you deserve to experience it is my music… so would you be interested in hearing me play the violin?" Sarah's face is a mix of nervousness, excitement, fear and hopefulness as she bears her heart once more.

Chuck's reaction is perfect as his face nearly breaks as his thousand watt grin damn nearly knocks Sarah off her feet, "Of course! I would love to hear you play… I have wanted to ask, but I didn't want to push you."

Sarah smiles shyly, "Okay… I will play for you… I am not very good but…"

Chuck cuts her off, "Sarah, I already know you will be great so I know I will enjoy the time and thank you for offering to show me something you love."

Sarah smiles widely, "Too bad you don't play…"

Chuck then looks at his feet with a sheepish smile, "Well, actually I do…"

Sarah grins, but is a little shocked, "What?"

Chuck stutters, "Um… yeah… I was a nerd and a swimmer, but I always loved music and after a nasty breakup I decided to learn the guitar and I always sang a little… I am not very good, but it helped me heal after… you know…"

Sarah nods, "Maybe one day I will hear you play and sing?"

Chuck grins at her, "Yeah… one day…"

The two move together and share a final soft, sensual kiss that builds in passion. Finally, their kiss breaks and Sarah bids Chuck and quick goodnight in order to avoid a temptation she knows she cannot give in to, nor is she ready for emotionally.

Chuck makes his way to his apartment and he climbs into bed with a smile on his face as both he and Sarah drift off to sleep in their own apartments and neither are plagued by fear based nightmares.

Meanwhile, their earlier passionate kiss in the Aquatics Center was being printed and posted on the internet around the world as the media ate up the juicy kissing picture of Chuck and Sarah. The Guardian Newspaper again led with Chuck and Sarah kissing on their front page with the headline:

'HOT AND HEAVY - Olympic Darlings (Chuck and Sarah)'

* * *

_**AN2: So a big and emotional chapter for Sarah - I realize these last two chapters were a little deep. We have a bit of fun coming and then a little drama to end off the story. Now keep in mind that Inspector Angel is interrogating Justin, Bryce and Jill. I was going to have a scene at the end, but I decided against it because this chapter should be about Chuck and Sarah. But don't worry I have not forgotten and will not pull a Fedak et al on you fine readers and just leave that plot hanging. Next chapter sets up the answer to the question – what will this crazy writer (yes me) do to the poor innocent Shaw (being sarcastic so don't freak out) in chapter 18? Well I am going to work hard to get these two chapters out as soon as I can – work has been tough on me and I kind of hurt myself in my off time (nothing too serious, just sore), but I will work as much as I can to get you more hopefully faster than I have the last few updates. Thanks for all the support! **_

_**And Chuck telling off Amy was meant to be reminiscent of his arrest of Jill – I may have gone a bit too angry here, but I think Chuck's protective instincts make it fair at least. As always I love the feedback! One more chapter and the events are done and we are into the final stretch. **_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	17. Day 8: The Final Event

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Ok, sorry I am so very late with this… I suck! (I know you will disagree, but I really hate making you all wait). I don't work in 'retail' but my job is affected by black Friday… so I had a busy go the last little bit and honestly work has been crippling my muse (Hating my Job but that is my problem…). But I hope to speed up as much as I can. Thanks for being so patient and supportive, you all are awesome! And thanks to Guest: Fan reader who's review gave me a kick while I was finishing this chapter – thanks for the perfectly timed motivation.**_

_**Now, I had a guest review and I really should not reply here, but hey my story, my rules. Anyway, the guest had an issue with the Bryce thing – I get some are not a fan (noted and ignored to quote Casey), which is fine, but they made a comment that half made me laugh and half pissed me off. They said the gay thing was an insult to the writers of the show. My response… GOOD! I love the show, but frankly if my work is an insult the writers, well good, with the bull they pulled makes that a compliment in my eyes. This is an AU story… so it is inherently not canon. All my characters are rooted in canon (informed by it), but they are not canon! I take aspects of their characters and personalities and my created history to form a coherent representation in my story… something Fedak did not do in season 3 and 5 (still pisses me off by the way). Bryce was clumsily portrayed as the great friend that sacrificed for Chuck – aka the good guy. But he also was shown to be arrogant, self involved and concerned more with the greater good than protecting Chuck (see he can be interpreted in different ways). As such, I have used his negative characteristics as his core persona from canon in this story to make him a villain in this AU. Here Bryce was born and raised in Ireland… so his formation was different than in canon. Hell, Sarah's core persona is intact, but she is clearly more vulnerable in this story as she never became a hardened spy. I used the moving as a way to replicate, in a way, her vulnerability that we see in canon. I know I am wasting my time here, but really keep in mind that this is AU, but based off canon (I am not just using the actors and creating new characters – they are all rooted loosely in canon), but at the same time there is no way in hell this is "canon." So keep this in mind and do not take this as an insult guest, I appreciate the feedback both good and bad, but I will respond if I disagree. And in the end this is all for fun! And I promise this is the last time I talk about the Bryce thing… probably not the last rambling AN… it is apparently my thing.**_

_**Here is the last day of events and then the Shaw arc ends (oh thank god! I really have been dying to write next chapter… the main scene is basically done, but I think it will be fun).**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. And sorry for the long rambling authors note.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Day 8 – The Final Event

_**New Scotland Yard – Interrogation Room 1-A **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 4, 2012**_

_**7:30hrs BST**_

Inspector Angel sits in the cool and antiseptic interrogation room in the bowels of the Metropolitan Police office known as (New) Scotland Yard. The room is dimly lit by bad florescent lights and is grey with the lines of the cinder block walls creating the cold feeling of a modern dungeon in the heart of one of most modern cities in the world. At the center of the room is a cold steel table and two steel chairs facing one another, one with Inspector Angel sitting tapping his fingers upon the metal table as he regards his prisoner with a penetrating look. The weary prisoner looks up from the floor into Angel's eyes for a moment before looking to the left at the reflective 'mirror' glass window that certainly has analysts and officers recording this interrogation from the other side.

The inspector removes his hands from the table before crossing his arms as he stares unnervingly at the man before him who wears a plain grey prison issued track suit as he sits dejected in front of the officer.

Angel finally speaks, "I am waiting Sullivan… we have been at this for days. I expect you to talk… we have you dead to rights; you may as well go easy on yourself and explain what the hell you were up to and who is involved. You may get leniency if you provide us with information in order to capture your bosses."

Justin snorts, "What bosses?" He asks with faux innocent.

Angel's brow furrows angrily as a scowl flashes on his face, "Oi! Don't give me that bullshit! You damn well know this was not your idea; you are a small time crook! Then suddenly you go after international athletes at the Olympics? It doesn't make sense, so stop being cute and give me what I need!"

Justin looks at the floor nervously as he looks unsettled as he fidgets in his hard and uncomfortable metal chair.

The inspector then yells in a commanding tone, "I am not playing Justin! Tell me or we will send you to a place where your bosses, and I know you have bosses, can get at you… or I will let loose Colonel Casey on you."

Justin looks up fearful at the first threat, but a quizzical expression crosses his face over the second threat. Inspector Angel chuckles, "I see you are confused, let me enlighten you…" Angel nods to the mirror and seconds later the door opens with such force it causes Justin to nearly fall from his chair. Justin tries to shield himself before fearfully looking at the now open door. From the shadows a huge man enters and instantly Justin gulps fearfully.

The inspector smiles slightly, "Mr. Sullivan, I would like you to meet Colonel Casey. You see he is an American, naturally, that just so happens to be trained in… how you say enhanced interrogation techniques. You see you went after his athlete and unfortunately for you Casey takes that sort of thing rather personally, must be a Marine thing."

Casey cracks his knuckles before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a device that causes Justin to wince. Casey presses the button on electronic gadget and turns to Angel, and simply says, "Jammer." Inspector Angel then turns to Casey, "Colonel, were you planning on taking the prisoner off our hands… something about national security concerns?"

Casey only smiles predatorily and Justin instantly turns white as he looks at the imposing man before him dressed like death, head to toe in black military garb.

Justin instantly speaks, "I can't! They will kill me!"

Angel looks back at Justin, "Give it up Justin, we already have Bryce and Jill's confessions, we just need your bosses to finish this sordid business."

* * *

**Flashback to August 1st…**

Jill and Bryce sit side by side with matching dejected expressions on their faces as they are questioned by Inspector Angel. Jill is a little worse for wear after her run in with the giant blond she-male.

Inspector Angel begins his interrogation, "We have a totality of evidence in order to convict the lot of you. This is simply a formality and an opportunity for you to take responsibility for your actions, which may help you at sentencing, so speak." Angle then laughs as he looks at the bruised and wired jaw of Jill Roberts before adding with a chuckle, "Or in your case Miss Roberts not so much talking, but I expect an explanation."

Jill glares icily at the inspector, but is unable to speak due to her shattered jaw. She huffs and writes on a legal pad of paper, "_Very funny."_

Bryce huffs out a sigh, "Fine, you already know everything… why do you need more?"

Angel responds, "Not important, but we are being thorough. Please continue."

Bryce nods, "Alright, I wanted to beat Chuck Bartowski so we came up with a plan to poison him… Jill synthesized the poison and then poisoned his water, but it did not affect him. So we made plans to get him. I was going to bump into him and inject him while Jill distracted him. Well, you know how well that went…"

Angel nods while taking notes, "And what of the first attack?"

Bryce quirks a brow, "I just told you, Jill poisoned his water, but either it did not affect him or he did not end up drinking the damn water. UGH! If he had just drank the bloody water everything would have worked out."

The inspector cuts off Bryce's rant, "Larkin, what of the attempted assault outside the Hawksmoor restaurant?"

Jill and Bryce look at one another utterly perplexed before Jill writes and Bryce says, "What?"

Angel sighs exasperatedly, "You attacked him and tried to hit Chuck with a pipe… just like those figure skaters in the 80s… Tonya Harding."

Bryce instantly shakes his head, "No, we attempted to poison him, but we had nothing to do with any attacks!'

Jill nods vigorously while mumbling trying to talk forgetting her injury, which leads her to wince and moan as the pain in her jaw causes tears to form in her eyes.

Angel continues the interrogation and over and over Bryce and Jill stick to the story much to the Inspector's frustration. Hours later Angel emerges from the interrogation room while rubbing his eyes. His clerk nods to him before asking gently, "Inspector? Are you alright Sir?"

Angel looks up with a weary smile, "Yes… I am just a little knackered… it looks like Larkin and Roberts admitted to the Poisoning, but not the attack. We need the DNA report in order to finish this all off."

The brunette clerk nods, "I will go check on that, you go to your office and take a rest, yeah?"

Inspector Angel nods and begins to walk to his office as his clerk rushes off to collect the much needed data.

Soon after, Inspector Angel learned of the DNA match to Justin Sullivan and the huge threat that nearly slipped through the cracks with the sniper team error that could have been catastrophic.

**End Flashback…**

* * *

"Justin, we have your DNA so you are going down for the initial attack. We want everything including your bosses and the second attempt… or I let the Colonel loose on you…"

Casey then cracks his knuckles as he smiles evilly at Justin who cowers in his chair. Justin then takes an unsteady breath, "They… they will kill me…" He says in a small voice.

Angel reacts instantly, "Who? Who are they? Tell us and we can ensure you are safe in prison."

Justin looks up worried, "I don't believe you."

Casey snorts, "I will arrange the transfer and then we can disappear him during transport… I hear GITMO is nice this time a year. Ah, I missed water boarding terrorists… you will have to do… hum… you look like a screamer… I am looking forward to this."

Justin shivers as he looks at the hulking Colonel, "Please no… but I… I can't talk…"

Angel then says simply, "either you tell us everything or the Colonel here will make you talk…"

Justin is clearly torn and Casey and Angel watch the internal battle as Justin tries to find a way out of his doomed situation. Finally, Justin's shoulder slump and he gives in to the inevitable. He says dejectedly, "Fine, I will tell you… but you have to protect me… I don't want to die… I never wanted any of this…"

Angel nods, "Tell us and I promise we will keep you safe."

Meanwhile Casey deactivates the jammer and the recordings begin again as Justin begins his confession and implication of his boss and what he knows of the criminal organization connected to the case.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 4, 2012**_

_**9:55 hrs BST**_

Both Chuck and Sarah had the morning and afternoon off before their final events in the evening and had decided to have a bit of a sleep in, or as much of one a regimented athlete could, before meeting to spend the day together.

After a restful sleep Sarah made her way to Chuck's building and quickly made her way to his door. Just as she is about to knock she hesitates and her face clouds with nervousness as she chews plaintively on her lips.

For the first time in a long while since the Games began, Sarah was not wearing her standard yellow and green Team Australia track suit. Rather, she's beautifully adorned in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a sleeveless blue top with little white buttons. Her hair is straight and frames her beautiful face as it gleams in the mid-morning sunlight, while her face is soft with a light and classy brush of make-up making her look youthful and innocent. With her, she holds a simple black canvass duffle bag, which contains the source of Sarah's trepidation.

She takes a steadying breath as she thinks to herself, _Ok… don't freak out… its only Chuck…_ She nods to herself as she builds up her courage and takes another deep breath before knocking on the blue painted wood door.

Moments later the door bursts open and Sarah is lost in the deep brown eyes, curly brown hair and incandescent smile of one Chuck Bartowski. Instantly her smile matches his as they stand facing one another wordlessly.

Chuck breaks out of their 'moment' first as he notices her bag, which causes his eyebrow to quirk a little as he asks, "Um… Sarah… What's with the bag?" He thinks nervously, _Gulp, does this mean what I think it means? I didn't think she was ready… Ok stay calm…_

Sarah shakes herself out of her Chuck induced reverie as she looks down at the bag slung across her shoulder before looking back up into Chuck's eyes. Instantly she realizes what this looks like and her eyes become saucers and she blushes deeply. "Oh! God Chuck! It's not what it looks like… I'm not presumptuous… it's just… I mean… it's my change of clothes for the events tonight… I wanted to wear something other than the damn track suit… and I'm going to stop talking now."

Chuck smiles brightly and instantly calms her as he says with mirth in his voice, "Hey, I thought I had the exclusive rights to rambling in this relationship?"

Sarah instantly eases as the blush disappears as she thinks, _Yep, he's perfect… and maybe if I am not a huge coward I will show him everything that's in the bag…_

Chuck smiles once more and says, "Come on in, we have a big day ahead of us!"

Sarah beams at him as she follows his lead into the small Olympic apartment and into the living room all the way to the couch and TV before she asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Chuck's face instantly becomes serious, "Well, I was talking to Zondra and Carina and I learned that you are missing an experience that everyone must enjoy."

Sarah instantly stiffens as fear picks at her mind as she thinks, _Oh god, what am I missing… not good and I am going to have to have a talk with Zondra and Carina about blabbing!_

Chuck pauses theatrically before smiling brightly, "They said that you have NEVER seen Star Wars! Say it isn't so!"

Sarah looks at Chuck blankly and dumbfounded, "Um… What?"

"Star Wars! One of the nerd holy grails! THE trilogy."

Sarah chuckles as her nervousness disappears and her amusement over Chuck's absolute seriousness and charm amuses her as she replies, "Is… is that a comic?"

Chuck paws his face in amused frustration, "Well… yes, but no. It is a movie trilogy… well two movie trilogies, the original and the… you know what, no."

Sarah quirks a brow, "No?"

"Yes, No," Chuck responds seriously. "I must fix this flaw and teach you about this perfect science fiction franchise! We are going to watch Star Wars: A New Hope, the first of the original trilogy… bub, bub, bub, no buts about it!"

Sarah snorts and holds back a pithy reply as she says with humor in her voice loving the banter, "Okay…"

Chuck pops in the DVD and turns swiftly towards Sarah, "The force will soon be with you my young padawan."

Sarah's face instantly goes blank in confusion, "Force… padawan?"

Chuck groans in good humored frustration, "You'll see. Wow, I have a lot of work cut out for me here," Chuck says teasingly with a smile.

Sarah puts on a faux insulted look before pouting, "Are you saying I'm high maintenance?"

Now it's Chuck's turn to stiffen, "No! Of course not! Besides, I can suffer through watching classic nerd movies for the millionth time…"

Sarah takes pity on him and decides not to torture him, "Good answer, teach me oh wise one."

Chuck's million watt smile lights up the room and warms Sarah's heart as the movie begins to play.

_~ A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… ~_

The iconic theme music plays and Sarah quirks her brow as she notices Chuck eagerly watching her as she watches the opening of the movie. As she watches, she soon loses track of his eyes bouncing from her to the movie as she becomes positively riveted by the story, while Chuck periodically disappears and returns with drinks and snacks as they enjoy the film. Periodically, Sarah asks Chuck detail questions that he happily answers using his encyclopedic knowledge as she becomes immersed in this new universe and epic story.

Sarah's shocked when she checks her watch as the credits role for 'A New Hope' and she realizes two hours had gone by. Without blinking she turns to Chuck, "It's a trilogy, right?"

Chuck smiles widely, "Why yes it is… we can start slow though…"

Sarah smiles widely, "Well, I'm game."

Chuck beams, "Awesome! Next up Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back! Don't worry, I will explain."

Sarah chuckles at his enthusiasm, but interjects, "Let's have some lunch first… did your sister leave you some meal options?" Chuck nods and jumps up to grab them lunch and to start the second movie installment. Once again Sarah considers taking the next step and opening up to Chuck, but her nervous fear remains.

Chuck returns with their food as the movie starts and Chuck vibrates with excitement like a little kid on a sugar high. Sarah laughs and kisses him before stilling him and saying, "Calm down Chuck," she says teasingly.

Chuck smiles shyly, "Sorry, I get carried away… this is my favorite and it is so hard to find someone other than Morgan to watch it with me, let alone a beautiful girl."

Sarah's heart soars once more, "Thanks for sharing this with me, Chuck." Chuck beams, "Thank you for putting up with me and my nerdiness." They share a kiss that turns passionate, but they are able to gain control as the Empire Strikes Back begins.

Sarah watches enthralled as the scenes on Hoth, the Asteroid chase, the Degobah/Yoda scenes and finally the amazing Bespin scenes and the epic battle between Vader and Luke play upon the screen. Sarah's eyes are wide as she watches the epic light saber battle and the huge finale and revelation. She turns to Chuck and asks, "Do we have time to watch the last one?"

Chuck smiles at Sarah's excitement, "Really? You want to watch Return of the Jedi?"

"Yes, I can't imagine leaving it on such a cliffhanger!"

Chuck laughs, "We will make a nerd out of you yet! Yeah, Okay we have time to finish off the original trilogy."

Chuck starts the final DVD before Sarah and he snuggle into one another as they enjoy the calming comfort of each other's bodies and warmth. As the movie plays, Chuck continues to study Sarah as she experiences this final chapter for the first time. He had long ago memorized the trilogy, which was handy as the beautiful blonde and her magical citrus perfume scent and close proximity certainly distracts him from the film as he studies her reaction to the movie.

Two hours passes and at long Sarah had completed the Star Wars trilogy. Chuck flicks off the TV and asks nervously, "Well?"

Sarah puts on a faux thoughtful face before answering Chuck, "Amazing!" At that moment Sarah makes a decision, to show Chuck what is in her bag.

Chuck smiles and says in a relieved tone, "Perfect."

Sarah then says in a slightly nervous tone, "Chuck… there is something I want you to show you… do for you, but I am really nervous…"

Chuck's face instantly turns supportive as he says, "Whatever it is I am here for you."

Sarah takes a deep breath and walks over to her bag. Meanwhile, Chuck's expression turns to one of confusion as he says, "Um… Sarah, we have like two hours before we have to leave for our events… so you don't need to change yet."

Sarah pauses for a moment, confused by Chuck's comments before realizing and responding, "Oh, I'm not grabbing my clothes… there is something else in the bag…" She says as she points to the bag. She takes a deep breath before unzipping the bag and ever so slowly removes a black case hidden inside the canvass bag.

Chuck's eyes go wide as Sarah once more bits her lip softly as her nervous energy echoes throughout her body. Chuck's only response is a reverent, "Wow… are you sure?"

Sarah gives him a nervous smile, her fear clear upon her delicate features, "Yes… Yes I am… as long as you are still interested?"

Chuck smiles his special grin and answers without a second thought, "Of course!"

She flashes him a toothy smile before looking down at the simple black case before snapping open the clasps on the side. She opens the case and gently removes the precious contents before she looks up at Chuck, "I don't know why I brought this to London… it just felt right… you know?"

Chuck simply nods as he lowers himself to his seat on the couch as he watches her prepare. Sarah smiles and nods back at Chuck as she removes the violin. The violin has a deep and beautiful wood luster with a slight red wood tint and has a classic looking sheen on the elegant curves of the instrument. She holds the neck of the violin as she tests the strings and checks the tune as she brandishes the bow in her dexterous hands.

As she readies herself to play she thinks, _What should I play? There are so many options… hum, well I can start off with a short solo piece and then if he wants more I can play some of the great violin concertos. _

"Okay Chuck, this is called Ave Maria by Schubert… it is an opera that is usually sung against a piano, but this is the violin adaptation… I hope you like it."

Chuck can only think, _I will… _as his excitement peaks.

Sarah takes one final deep breath as she raises the violin to her chin as her posture takes a perfect position and an air of confidence projects from her beautiful form as she raises her bow. She strikes the chords as her fingers dance and the bow moves seamlessly across the strings as the beautiful and ethereal music plays for Chuck. As Chuck listens he realizes that he recognizes the music from of all things a video game (Hitman) as he tries to imagine the words in his mind, with some difficulty as they are in German, but more than anything he is enthralled by Sarah's talent.

Chuck is simply dumbfounded by the hauntingly beautiful melody and Sarah's unmistakable skill as she conducts a solo symphony for an audience of one. Chuck tries hard to fight back a single tear as his soul is moved by the beauty before him, the talent he cannot even articulate. Too soon the violin falls silent and Sarah looks deeply at Chuck with nervous expectation.

Chuck is frozen, completely at a loss to respond to something so… perfect. Sarah begins to fidget as the silence becomes deafening and her face and shoulders soon fall in dejection. She thinks sadly, _I knew this was a bad idea… it was too much… at least Chuck is too nice to mock me._

Chuck finally snaps himself from his dazed state as a small, shy smile emerges on his face as he rises from his seated position. Instantly he closes the gap between him and Sarah and pulls her into a crushing hug. Sarah is caught completely off guard as she was wallowing in self pity. She is snapped out of those thoughts and now all she can think is, _What the hell?_

"Um… Chuck?"

"Sarah, that… that was amazing! The most beautiful thing I have ever heard… you are perfect. I can't even comprehend how you can be so talented… I think you broke me for a minute there.

Sarah smiles tentatively, "Really? You liked it?"

Chuck unleashes his widest Bartowski smile, "I would never lie – that was moving… can you play more?"

Sarah's smile lights up the room, "Yes!"

For the next hour and a half Sarah plays parts of various violin concertos including the greats such as Paganini, Tchaikovsky, Brahms, Mendelssohn and Beethoven. Chuck is simply enthralled by the Sarah's expertise as she plays her favorite classics for him. Her skill and absolute passion are clear as she plays and plays the music to perfection, barely stopping for a break as she serenades Chuck with these great works of art.

When she finally stops Chuck gives her a standing ovation, which causes her to blush crimson. He surprises her as he pulls her into a passionate embrace and a long kiss. When the kiss breaks, Sarah grips Chuck's chest and shoulders tightly, not trusting her legs after the knee wobbling embrace.

"Wow!" Sarah says reverently.

Chuck smiles down at her in his arms, "Yeah, Wow. You are amazing." Chuck uses his finger to tilt Sarah's chin up so she is looking at him before softly pressing his lips to hers. He touches his forehead to hers as his expression becomes serious.

He takes a breath and says, "I want to show you something…" He thinks worriedly, _I hope she likes this and doesn't think it is too weird…_

"Okay, so I told you about the game I have been making… well it's not done, but I wanted to show you something that is so important to me, like your music you just shared with me…"

"Chuck, you don't have to."

"I want to…"

Chuck begins to show her the renderings he had made up until this point, but prior to the addition of a certain blonde spy to the game. Sarah is naturally wowed by his talent creating an amazing alternate world of spies and the CIA.

Sarah gushes as she watches the amazing graphics, "Chuck, this is amazing! This makes some of the Call of Duty we played look like old school Doom!"

Chuck blushes, "Thank you, I tried to take the graphics and game play to a new level, but there really is not a whole lot of improvement over some of the great current games."

"Chuck, this is so cool! Can I play a demo?"

Chuck nervously looks at his feet, knowing that the demo contains the 'Sarah' character and he fears the can of awkward worms that might open, but he is unable to say no to the beautiful blonde before him. "Sure, but…" Just as Chuck is about to begin a long winded ramble trying to explain the character in a way that would not be creepy, both his and Sarah's alarms blare loudly.

Sarah huffs, "Ugh! Ok… rain check?"

Chuck smiles widely, secretly relieved that his secret was safe for a little while, "Absolutely."

With that the two got ready and made their way to the Aquatics Center for their final events of the London Olympics.

* * *

_**Outside the Aquatics Center (Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 4, 2012**_

_**19:55 hrs BST**_

Shaw had come up with his final plan to save himself from the wrath of the Director and the Ring. They had mindlessly become fixated on the Americans and most of all on Bartowski, which suited Shaw fine due to his arrogance and desire for monetary gain. Shaw knew that his final gambit would be his best chance to bite back the sting of his previous failures and secure his place in the criminal underworld.

As Shaw exits his Tesla he thinks over his plan one final time. _So Bartowski is protected completely as proved by Roberts and Larkin's capture… too bad… their plan would have helped me out perfectly, oh well. Security is too tight, but I know that the key to Chuck is the girl, Walker. She is not nearly as protected as Bartowski is and if she is hurt then he will rush to her aid and stay with her and abandon the race and his team, which will leave the team in shambles. Best of all, whether the Americans win or lose, as long as I neutralize Chuck the Ring will be unable to touch me as I followed their orders. I win no matter what whether the Ring does or not, stupid Director… his hubris will be the end of him. _

Shaw smiles evilly as he crosses the roadway in front of the Aquatics Center as he perfects his plan at ambushing Sarah Walker.

**Meanwhile…**

Morgan and Alex sit in the back of a Hackney Carriage on their way to the Aquatics Center in order to watch their friends compete in their final races. However, as Alex and Morgan are transported to the venue their linked hands led to additional body contact, which led to a kiss, which quickly turned passionate. This passionate kiss quickly evolved to a full on make-out session in the back of the cab as young love overwhelmed the normally reserved couple.

The driver began to have serious difficulties keeping his eyes off the show in his rearview mirror, as the couple had completely lost themselves in the moment, completely unaware of the audience. Subsequently the driver was not keeping his eyes where they were supposed to be – on the road.

As the cab approaches the Aquatics Center, Morgan adjusts his leg in true Morgan fashion, meaning he awkwardly straightened his leg kicking the driver clumsily. The driver, already distracted veers slightly before regaining control, but too late to avoid the impact.

The driver slams the breaks, which slows the vehicle, but he is unable to avoid the tall, raven haired man j-walking in the street. The cab screeches to a halt and Morgan and Alex are flung forward as Morgan takes most of the brunt of the impact into the back of the cabs front seats, which was not dangerous, but was a little jarring. The cabbie then yells in anger, "Bloody Hell! Not again!"

Meanwhile, Shaw lay in the street in pain after the glancing impact of the black cab. Shaw curses his luck as he rolls painfully on the pavement as he checks his limps and body for breaks and injuries as he shakes off the blow.

The cabbie, Morgan and Alex rush to check on the injured man as a pair of police officers join the fray after calling for paramedics.

Morgan 'eloquently' asks the fallen man, "Dude, you Okay? You got knocked out!"

Shaw scowls at the bearded little man and angrily replies, "I'm fine. The hell were you doing you bloody idiots! You could have killed me!"

Alex blushes, "Sorry…. Um… we may have distracted the driver a little…"

A police constable arrives and commands, "You (pointing at the cabbie), go talk with Constable Smith over there." The cabbies head drops as he dejectedly does as he is told. The police officer then turns to Shaw, "Sir, stay seated the paramedics will be here to take you to the hospital soon."

Shaw seethes and through clinched teeth says, "I'm fine, just a little sore. I don't need to go to the bloody hospital!"

The officer does not back down, "Sorry mate, you're in the Olympic cordon, there is no way in hell you are not going to the hospital, liability and such."

Shaw tries again, "But…"

"No buts!" the officer commands before turning to Morgan and Alex, "You two go give a statement over there then you can be off while we sort this out."

Morgan and Alex walk away to give their statement before going to watch Sarah and Chuck compete, not knowing that once more Morgan (and now Alex) had saved Chuck and Sarah.

* * *

_**Warm-Up Area at the Aquatics Center (London Olympic Venue)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 4, 2012**_

_**20:00hrs BST**_

Once again Sarah finds herself in the warm-up area with her medley teammates for her final race of these Olympics. After her amazing morning and afternoon and… well all day with Chuck she was practically vibrating as excitement and energy coursed through her veins. As she thinks to herself, _Wow… this is it… the last race. Better make it a good one!_

And with that Sarah felt another boost of energy as the teams were marshaled and soon made their way out to the pool area for the race. She pauses with her team at the screen next to the athletes' entrance to the pool as a huge cheer erupts for the famous, young swimmer. The team makes its way to lane 4 and as they shed their outerwear for the race as they hear a mighty roar as the Americans, including Zondra, immerge followed by the home British team, which stirs the crowd into a fan frenzy.

Sarah takes a deep breath and prepares mentally for her backstroke leg of the race. The beep sounds and Sarah and the other backstroke swimmers jump into the pool and take their places holding onto the silver handle bars on the starting blocks. Sarah holds the bars and she places her feet on the starting wall as she pulls herself out of the water in and arched position with her knees near her chest as she prepares to leap backwards into the pool.

She controls her breathing and thinks of Chuck and her friends and family before her mind clears and she waits for her mark. The beep sounds and she instantly launches herself backwards into the pool and into an inverted dolphin kick as her amazing reaction time earns her an early lead. She breaches the water as she enters her perfect backstroke as the American Missy Franklin begins to close the small gap, while the Japanese swimmer Terakawa moves from fourth place into third, while the Russian Vivian Volkoff starts out in third before being overtaken slightly by the Japanese swimmer, all of whom trail the Aussie and the American.

The swimmers rush to the end of the pool before rolling and kicking off the wall and heading back to the start using the backstroke. Sarah had held the lead for the first 50 meters, but now Missy Franklin and Sarah were trading the lead as they were neck-in-neck as they made their way to the starting wall. Missy Franklin and Sarah essentially touched the wall at the same time as their teammates leap into the pool before the Japanese and Russian swimmers touch the wall chasing the Aussies and Americans.

The American, Soni, leads using the breaststroke as Sarah's teammate, Leisel, falters slightly and falls from second to third, while the Russian Stepanova bursts into second place followed closely by the Japanese swimmer Suzuki. As the swimmers hit the far wall, the USA leads followed by the Russians, then the Japanese, then the Aussies and finally the Chinese are moving from the back of the pack to fifth place. Nothing changes as the very close race returns to the starting wall and the third, butterfly leg begins.

Despite being in fourth, Couttes (who won the position over Sarah's nemesis Amy) takes off and powerfully uses her perfect butterfly stroke in order to move ahead in the race. The American Volmer holds the lead as the swimmers hit the far wall, but Couttes has moved from fourth all the way into second place ahead of the Japanese who hold third and ahead of the Russians, who have fallen into fourth place. Couttes nearly catches the American, but Volmer touches first and Zondra launches herself into the pool and into a dolphin kick before breaching the surface and beginning her front crawl in first place. The Aussie Schlanger is hot on Zondra's heals as the swimmers race to the far end of the pool before tuning and kicking off into the final 50 meters. As the swimmers eat up the final 50 meters, the Japanese and Russian swimmers trade third and fourth as the American and Aussie swimmers battle it out for the Gold. The teammates out of the pool yell and holler to push the swimmers to the finish and Zondra pushes herself to her limits and just touches ahead of Schlanger, securing Team USA another Gold. The Aussies take the Silver, while the Japanese swimmer Ueda holds off the Russians and takes the Bronze, with Russia taking fourth and the Chinese finishing in fifth.

Zondra cheers loudly as her team celebrates as they pull her from the water and share a group hug with the cheers of the crowd echoing in the background. Sarah helps her teammate out of the water and they share tired smiles as they congratulate one another on a well earned Silver before sharing hugs with the other teams.

Sarah and Zondra share a tight hug as both laugh at the finish as Sarah can't help but joke, "I thought you were going to let us get another Gold there!"

Zondra laughs, "Not a chance! Great race girl!"

Sarah smiles widely, "You too, congrats on another Gold!"

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck watches as the race finishes and sees his friend and Team USA teammates celebrate as well as the joy on his girlfriends face after winning another medal. Chuck is pumped and he cheers and psyches up his team as they share high fives after the USA win and Chuck's girl's performance.

Soon after Chuck and the team move into the marshalling area and they move out to the pool area to the huge cheer of the crowd. Team USA quickly moves to lane 4 and prepare for the race alongside the other teams.

Soon, the backstroke swimmers are in their positions arching out of the pool preparing to launch themselves into the water. Grevers of Team USA waits for the beep before kicking off the wall starting the race off in first with a great reaction time. The American takes the lead and is closely followed Hungarian Cseh then the British team then the Japanese and then the Australian team.

The swimmers hit the wall and begin their backstroke efforts back to the starting wall and their teammates waiting to leap into the pool for the second leg of the relay. Grevers holds the lead and finishes the final 50 meters and touches the starting wall as Hansen leaps into the pool and dolphin kicks under the water before rising to the surface directly into a perfect breaststroke. The Japanese swimmer, Irie, touches the wall second and his teammate (Kitjima) jumps into the water and follows close behind the American, as the Brits touch third and the Hungarians fourth, while the Aussies sit in fifth.

The Japanese swimmer pushes hard and closes the gap and in the final 50 meters takes a slight lead over the American, Hansen, while the Hungarians hold third ahead of the British and the Aussies. As the swimmers touch the starting wall and the third leg, the butterfly swimmers, leap into the pool overtop their teammates already in the pool. The Japanese hold the lead briefly, but the American that just leaped into the pool is none other than Michael Phelps. Phelps makes up space and in the first 50 meters moves into a tie for the lead and then takes the lead outright as he touches the wall, rolls off and kicks back towards the start. He eats up the final 50 meters and gives the Americans a small lead over the Japanese in second, the Hungarians in third, the Aussies who have clawed their way into fourth and the Brits who hold fifth place.

Phelps touches the wall first and Chuck leaps head long into the pool with pure concentration as he looks to rally the final lap and ensure his team a final Gold medal. Chuck hits the water and dolphin kicks beneath the surface before rising to the surface and kicking hard into a fast front crawl. The Japanese hold second, but Chuck increases the lead as he pushes hard with a clear mind after the perfect day with Sarah. He hears Sarah's violin in his head as he flashes on calming images of her and his family/friends. With this motivation he pushes even harder and puts the race out of reach as the remaining swimmers compete for second place.

In the final 50 meters the Japanese hold second well behind Chuck, while the Aussies make a great push into third and then challenge to overtake the Japanese, while the Hungarians have fallen behind into fifth as the British move into fourth. In the end, Chuck touches first for the Gold, while the Japanese hold onto Silver and the Aussie take the Bronze, with the Brits finishing off the podium in fourth and the Hungarians finishing in fifth.

Chuck's team yells out as Chuck smiles his wide grin from the pool as camera flashes cascade upon the young swimmers. Chuck shakes hands from the water with the swimmers in his neighboring lanes before climbing from the pool to be congratulated by his team. Chuck goes to shake Phelps hand, but is pulled into a one armed hug ask Phelps says, "Great finish Chuck!"

Chuck smiles humbly, "I had to make sure you got your 18th Gold and 22nd career medal!"

Phelps smiles and nods, "Thanks Chuck, like I said before - try not to break all my records."

Chuck smiles as he grabbed by the rest of the team for interviews before the medal ceremonies.

**Later…**

After the initial interviews and cool down routines both Chuck and Sarah were awarded their medal alongside their teammates to the massive applause of the crowd. After which, both Chuck and Sarah tried to disappear into the crowd of athletes and volunteers, but the media affairs members of their teams quickly found them and delivered them to the clutches of the media for more interviews.

Chuck and Sarah were separated and began a barrage of individual interviews as other athletes came into an interview area, which is a large room with a vaulted ceiling and plenty of space for the reporters and TV crews and their equipment.

As Chuck was answering yet another questions he notices Awesome nearby and despite the interview says a quick hello, "Hey Awesome buddy! Having fun?"

Awesome laughs his bellowing laugh, "Always Chuckster!" He then smiles widely. The reporters interviewing both Chuck and Devon look at one another shrug and quickly decide on making this a group interview.

The reporter asks the two friends who now stand side by side, "Chuck, Devon! How do you know each other?"

Chuck laughs at the ludicrous nature of the media beast, "Well, we have been competing against each other for years… and oh yeah he is dating my sister… so yeah."

The reporters begin writing feverishly as a TV interviewer asks, "Was that a little awkward when you found out Chuck?"

Chuck laughs, "No, I introduced them."

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah's interview had gone well so far, well as well as possible as strangers attempted to get every ounce of information and personal details out of her, particularly about her relationship with Chuck.

Humorously enough, Sarah had seen Carina and Zondra being interviewed nearby and had used the opportunity for a distraction. However, like Chuck and Awesome this became a trio/group interview. Sarah was happy for the support, but clearly wanted the nightmare that is the media to end.

A reporter asks, "So girls, you all had an amazing Olympics, what was your favorite moment?"

Carina and Zondra both say at once, "Chuck and Sarah's kiss!" Sarah instantly blushes as her friends break into a giddy laugh.

Sarah then pouts, "Thanks guys…"

Carina and Zondra roll their eyes before Zondra answers seriously, "Mine would be a tie… I would say the 200 meter IM because it was an awesome feeling to know we all got a medal. But also my 200m free Gold was a huge individual achievement."

Carina nods agreeing with Zondra's point, "Me too, though for me it is a tie between the 200m IM, my first medal, and my Gold in the 200m butterfly. I mean I wasn't supposed to be in that race and I am so lucky and blessed that everything worked out… I have a lot of support from my friends," Carina says the last part a little shyly and out of character as she opens up briefly.

Sarah nods, "Well for me I would say the 200m IM as well, we all did great and it was my only individual Gold. It was a great feeling to succeed alongside great friends."

The reporter than pushes, "That and meeting Chuck?"

Sarah smiles involuntarily and answers without thinking, "Yes."

Before Sarah can become outraged that the reporter had again gone personal and worst of all that she slipped, Chuck and Awesome… and their entourage of media followers walk over to the girls.

Chuck approaches in hopes of saving them all from the media, but in the end all the athletes in one place creates a bit of a media swarm as constant flashes and pictures of the group and their medals were taken as questions were asked of the group of friends. It was rather overwhelming until it finally came to an easy question.

A reporter asked jokingly, "Well, you all have a tone of medal around your necks; it's fair to say this may be the most decorated group of friends. So, what did you all win?"

The friends look at one another, realizing the stupidity of the question with the internet giving full access, but realizing the interviewer was taking the opportunity to record it straight from the athlete's mouths to bookend the swimming events for these young stars and the throngs of interested fans around the world.

Awesome booms, "Well, I can start. I won two bronze medals in the 200m IM and the 100m freestyle, which was awesome! But I am an underachiever in this group" he jokes.

Carina then steps up, "Same with me, I won Gold in the 200m butterfly and a Bronze in the 200 IM."

Zondra then follows, "Well… I won three Gold's in the 200m free, the 4x100 medley and the 4x200 free. I won Silver in the 200 IM and two Bronze's in the 4x100 free and the 100m free."

The reporter comments, "Amazing work, such great achievements." He then looks at Chuck and Sarah who naturally are together in their Team track suits, holding one another in a side hug, not caring that the media is eating it up. "And you Chuck and Sarah?"

Chuck and Sarah share a look and Chuck says what they are all thinking, "Well, we don't like to brag… so"

The interviewer begs, "Come on guys, for your fans?"

Sarah and Chuck sigh. Sarah then starts, "I was blessed to have won four Silver medals in the 100m and 200m backstroke, the4x200m free and the 4x100 medley. I also won two Gold medals in the 4x100m free and the 200m IM." Sarah then blushes as the group of friends applauds her great haul.

Chuck sighs and looks at the friends not wanting to brag, "You know… I had a lot of support and great teammates, so it really doesn't matter what medals I won…"

Sarah laughs at Chuck's perfect humility and begins to answer for him, "He won four Gold medals and three Silver medals and as of right now has the most medals won by an individual… and I really doubt anyone is going to win more!"

Chuck blushes red as the group jumps in as Carina, Zondra and Devon list off his wins, "Gold in the 200m IM, Silver in the 400m IM, Silver in the 200m free, Gold in the 400m free, Silver in the 4x100 free, Gold in the 4x200m free and Gold in the 4x100 medley."

Once again Chuck blushes and steals the hearts of millions around the world as they watch the down to earth display as the friends begin teasing and bantering with one another. The media is ecstatic at the amazing footage they are getting from the young friends. Finally though, Chuck, Sarah, Zondra, Carina and Devon are able to escape the media circus and bid one another goodbye after a round of hugs.

Chuck and Sarah are wrapped around one another as the group agrees that a celebration dinner is in order followed by a little fun. They all agree and understand that things are about to get a little more wild as the parties really start to ramp up as athletes, like the swimmers finish their events and are free to finally let loose after years of training.

Chuck and Sarah walk together with big smiles on their faces as they exit the building and head back to their apartments to rest and prepare for the celebrations that are soon to follow their grueling competition.

As they leave Chuck says quietly in her ear, "Congratulations Sarah, you are amazing."

Sarah nuzzles his neck and smiles as she inhales his sent, which is mixed with the faintest touch of chlorine from the pool before she replies with bliss in her voice, "Congrats Chuck, and you are the one that is amazing."

They share a smile and then a kiss that turns passionate before they get into their security details van and head back to their rooms before the parties begin.

* * *

_**AN2: Yes, Star Wars and Shaw getting hit by a car… how is that for a lead up to the end of the Shaw arc? Hopefully this was worth the wait and I will try and be faster if I can. Next up, Shaw has a really bad day and we hit the final arc now that the events are done – big things coming and it will be a rush to the finish of the story proper before the mutli-chapter epilogue. I hope you enjoy the ride! I am going to work on re-editing this when I can, but new content will come first... there will be 2 amendments sooner or later - Awesome won Bronze in the 200m IM - I messed that up and forgot him - sorry my fellow Canadians and Inspector Angel's first name will eventually be amended to Nicholas - in honor of Hot Fuzz. Until next time!**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	18. Just Desserts

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I am again sorry for the delay... just check last post date and well do I ever suck. I have been very busy and writers block has been a pain. But it is funny… I always knew I loved the show because I really identify with the characters – not just Chuck, but also Sarah and Casey in many ways. Well, I have recently come to terms with underachieving in my own 'Buymore hell' at work. Good skill building, but beyond that my work life kinda is destroying the rest of my life with the long hours I put in. I honestly feel like one of my favorite quotes from Sheldon on the Big Bang Theory: "I have Masters degree (and 2 PhD's), I should not have to do this!" But alas I do (have to work) so I will continue to do my best to find my muse… and time to write. Thanks to esardi for checking to make sure I was still alive and guests Fan Reader and Obleebah and all the reviewers who I am so thankful enjoy this story for pushing me to write. This will be completed rather soon and I have a few short stories planned – one that I think will be a fun mystery story. Anyway… this is the next installment and hopefully this delivers and is worth the wait. And yes, I finally end the Shaw arc – I promise… so enjoy! I was going to try something different here – this chapter was originally going to be essentially fliclet's that set up the Shaw fall and then chronicle Chuck and Sarah's days in London. But it would have been too much so I am going to allude to the touristy stuff Chuck and Sarah do and if there is a demand once the story is done I may do oneshots to fill in the days as little drabbles. Keep an eye on the dates as this chapter is a time compression chapter as we move to the end of the Games and this stories finale. And I hope the end of the chapter makes you smile… no more teasing from me, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. **_

* * *

Chapter 18: Just Desserts

_**New Scotland Yard **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 5, 2012**_

_**06:30hrs BST**_

Inspector Angel fast walks down the halls of the "Met" (New Scotland Yard) with his trusty brunette clerk hot on his heels. Angel's face is intense and exudes concentration as he turns smoothly and crisply opens the grey door of the conference room to his left. He swiftly enters the command center in his uniform and instantly attracts the attention of his team. The men pause momentarily as they dress into their body armor and organize their gear before instantly and smartly snapping to attention in the presence of their commanding officer, much to Angel's satisfaction.

Angel smirks briefly before schooling his expression as he looks on at the Specialist Firearms Command (CO19) of the Met, the SWAT equivalent in London. "Back at it lads! Get your gear, we have a high priority target to capture. And thank you for making your way from your home at Leman Street Station (CO19's home base).

The specialized CO19 squad quickly rallies its gear and finishes dressing in their armor over their blue tactical clothes. The men grab their gear bags after strapping most of their gear to their vests or on thigh and ankle holsters as they pick up their H&K G36 assault rifles and assemble in front of Angel and his staff.

Angel briefly whispers to his clerk and seconds later she moves to the wall and the room dims as a projector hums to life and an image flashes upon the screen.

Angel clears his throat, "Men, this is the suspect we are after – Daniel Shaw, a British National and a London resident. He is an Olympic swimmer that just finished competing in the Games…"

"Poorly! The wanker!" one of the CO19 officers called out to the mirth of the group as laughter echoed in the room.

Angel smirks again, "Too right! Now, we interrogated a local man named Justin Sullivan after capturing him in addition to Bryce Larkin of Ireland and Jill Roberts of America. These interrogations were the result of attempts and attacks on the American swimmer Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski of the United States and Sarah Walker of Australia."

The images of the suspects were on the screen and as soon as Angel mentions Sarah and Chuck their images replace the criminals on the screen. Instantly the men chatter and whistles are heard.

Angel calls out, "Yes, yes she is very fetching! Sarah Walker is currently in a relationship with Mr. Bartowski, which you would know if you watch the news… or don't live under a rock."

The men laugh heartily as one man calls out what the men are thinking, "LUCKY BASTARD!"

Angel laughs with the group and says, "Yes he is a lucky bugger eh!" He then turns to his clerk who has an unimpressed expression on her face as she clicks to an image of Shaw once more. Angel quickly regains his composure and begins again, "Okay, back on track boys! We have discovered that Shaw orchestrated two attacks on Walker and Bartowski including a potential assignation attempt, so head in the game!"

The men instantly snap back to attention and listen intently. Angel then continues, "From our interrogations of Sullivan we have discovered that Shaw is himself a pawn in a previously unknown organization called the Ring that is operating illegally in the United Kingdom. We have observed criminal activity, including gambling and organized crime, but had no evidence it was linked to a single group. We were wrong; it appears the Ring is in fact a powerful crime syndicate. Their interests are global and driven by money. The whole Bartowski business is likely connected to gambling, but there may be more to it… I normally would expect a personal vendetta, but right now the why is less important. We have to capture Shaw in order to gain further intelligence on the Ring and halt their activities. Shaw's capture will be a huge blow, so no mistakes!"

Angel pauses and a young officer in full tactical gear raises his hand. Angel nods and says to the man, "Yes?"

The CO19 officer asks plainly, "Sir, you mentioned that our target (Shaw) was initially after a Yank, are the Americans going to be involved in the takedown?"

Angel nods while sighing, "Excellent questions… the Americans have been involved. A Colonel Casey is a coach for the Americans and happens to have a past that made him the best man to coordinate Bartowski and Walker's security. He also 'broke' Sullivan in the interrogation. If I had my way he and the Americans would be supporting you boys, but the higher ups disagree… damn politics," Angel spits the last as if it left a bad taste in his mouth as the men in the room shake their heads.

Another man clarifies, "So no Americans of friendly teams to be aware of?"

Angel nods, "No, you will be the sole team apprehending Shaw." Inspector Angel then looks around the room, "Any questions?"

After no one speaks Angel continues, "Okay, let us go over the capture plan once more. I want this to be locked down, no mistakes!"

As Inspector Angel meticulously lays out the plan including team locations, rally points, intelligence on Shaw and his movements and the exact take down spot. Meanwhile, across town in an abandoned warehouse near the Olympic Village a very large man grins around his unlit cigar as he listens to every word of the briefing.

From outside of the warehouse an Agent in a crisp black suit, tie and sunglasses approaches the hulking man. The Agent then addresses his leader, "Sir! Alpha team is ready and awaiting your orders."

The hulking man turns and smirks, "Carry on Lieutenant. Sorry about the monkey suit, but we don't want to make this look like a military operation." Casey chuckles to himself and thinks mirthfully, _hell the CIA might even catch the blame… that would be… outstanding._

The man salutes crisply before saying confidently, "No worries Sir. And Colonel… good to see you back in the saddle." The Agent's stone faced expression breaks into a teasing smirk as he says this.

Colonel Casey smirks and holds back a chuckle, "Couldn't let you have all the fun Smith."

Agent Smith smirks before hollering out, "OORAH!"

Casey nods, "OORAH! Get some!"

Colonel Casey turns his attention back to the audio feed of Inspector Angel's briefing and almost feels bad for bugging Angel and New Scotland Yard… almost.

Casey pauses thoughtfully as his intercepts all of Angel's and the Brit's intelligence and apprehension plan of the target, Daniel Shaw.

As Angel finishes his briefing, Casey smiles and turns to his men, half of whom are dressed in black suits and sunglasses, while the other half are dressed like Casey in full tactical gear with a black balaclava to hide their identities. Casey thinks to himself as he smirks, _Sorry Angel, you are a good man, but this bastard is mine! You don't fuck with the USA or my boys!_

From the abandoned warehouse that is acting as the NSA ops center, Casey bellows to his team, "We got the Intel boys! Mount up! We got a limey to bag!"

His men yell in unison, "Yes Sir!" As they mobilize with military precision. Agent Smith, who has been designated by Casey as the 'face of the operation,' much to the Lieutenants amusement bumps fists with one of the men as the teams jump four a piece into the seven mirror black Audi Q7 SUV's.

Casey smirks critically at the German SUV's and thinks, _Damn I miss the Vic… oh well… these CIA specials will have to do. Yep this is going to be fun._

Casey then bellows, "Alright, Move Out!"

* * *

_**Office Building at an Unknown Location **_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 5, 2012**_

_**07:55 hrs BST**_

**Meanwhile….**

"Ah, Vincent. Thank you for joining me."

Vincent nods his bald head with a stone faced expression emanating from his blank expressionless face. He responds evenly, professionally and without emotion, "My pleasure Director."

The Director of the Ring smirks cockily, "Vincent, we are going to need your services to… clean up a problem."

"Of course, what is my target?"

The Director smiles at the consummate professional in front of him, "Vincent, your target is a loose end, Daniel Shaw. He is a colossal pain in my ass and he has failed me for the last time. Do what you do best."

"Yes Sir." Vincent replies simply.

The Director then has a thoughtful expression flash upon his face as he thinks for a moment. He then replies to Vincent, "Shaw is how you say… a visible target, he is an Olympian, and so a subtle approach will be needed. In fact, I will call him and set it up so you are able to cleanly deal with the problem.

Vincent only nods as the Director pulls his circular phone from his pocket as the green LED screen glows eerily as he dials Shaw's mobile. The Director then puts the phone on speaker as it rings, while Vincent stands at attention with his arms behind his back.

From the other end of the line a respond comes, "Shaw here."

"Ah Daniel, how good of you to take my call."

There is a pause on the other end of the line before Shaw responds with an ever so slight nervous edge, "Yes Director."

The Director's face darkens, "You have failed us Shaw and you know the consequences, but…"

Before the Director can calm Shaw and get him to lower his guard so Vincent can do what he does best, Shaw interrupts, "I know your plans Director and I have an insurance policy."

Vincent's eyebrow rises as the Director seethes. The Director angrily says, "That will not be necessary. We have decided that your status in London and abroad as an athlete and minor celebrity make you valuable to us."

Shaw laughs dryly, "Do you take me for a fool? I know you and know how you and the elders deal with loose ends. You are NOT DISAPEARRING ME!"

The Director, beginning to lose his composure and patience asks, "Why, pray tell would I do that to a valuable employee?" The Director's voice states in his eerie British accent in an innocent tone.

Shaw yells back, "SAVE IT! I have amassed evidence on the Ring and all of your operations. If I am detained or killed I will be unable to prevent this information from being automatically sent the authorities, including MI-5, MPS, and to the Americans for good measure!"

The Director grips the phone tightly in his rage filled grasp as he bites back a curse, "That will be wholly unnecessary Daniel."

"HA! I know better. Now, you and the Ring have… how should I put it… incentive to keep me alive, happy and out of the hands of the authorities."

The bitterness in the Director's voice cuts through as he says, "You are threatening the Ring!" He yells into the phone in a rage.

"Yes," Shaw replies smugly.

"You insolent WORM!" The Director yells back.

"Ah, Ah Director. You will hurt my feelings. Now, for my curiosity, why was Bartowski a target?"

"I don't have to explain our plans to you!"

"Director, why risk so much because of this single Yank?"

The Director in a fit of rage yells out without thinking, "Money! And we were going to put the Americans in their place!" The Director continues in a fit of anger, "We have had people watching the American team and quickly learned that for some odd reason Bartowski is the glue of that team. Everyone likes him and the fool doesn't even realize his charm and the potential power he could have. With him gone, the whole team would be in disarray and without the mental edge and they would all falter after the fall of their good friend. We would have done our duty taking down the Americans and embarrassing them, while becoming rich, but you failed us!"

Shaw shakes his head and looks at his phone, "So that's it? It was all about pride? Hubris, I see." Shaw then thinks, "Hell, it probably would have worked… Bartowski seems to have an effect on people, but alas his fall was not meant to be."

The Director grits his teeth, while Shaw smirks once more enjoying the power over his former boss. Shaw then speaks, "Well, thank you for the illuminating conversation and I will be sure to be in touch." Shaw then hangs up on the Director.

The Director screams in frustration and throws his phone, which shatters upon the wall. He turns and calls loudly, "VINCENT!"

"Yes Sir." Vincent replies calmly.

"I want you to investigate Shaw's threat and take him down as painfully as possible! Do you understand?!"

Vincent smiles evilly through hollow eyes, "Yes sir." He then disappears into the shadows leaving the Director alone.

As the Director smoothes his grossly expensive Italian suit, the wheels of fate moved as the Ring, the London Police and the NSA closed in on Daniel Shaw.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village (3 Days later)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 8, 2012**_

_**09:00hrs BST**_

Sarah had awoken with a huge smile on her face after another wonderful, restful night's sleep following another wonderful day with Chuck. From bed Sarah lets out a contented sigh as she thinks of the past three days since their events had ended.

Sarah pulls the sheets over her head as she giggles as she thinks of the great days she has had. Of course Carina had dragged Zondra out partying and had tried to get Chuck and her into the spirit, but as of yet the young couple had resisted.

On the 5th (of August) Chuck and Sarah had braved the media blitz and had gone to see the Aussie and American teams compete in water polo and women's basketball. Once again they joked, laughed and attracted the mass attention of legions of fans as they enjoyed watching others compete. As Sarah thinks of snuggling with Chuck courtside and… well pool side she feels a warm feeling suffuse her entire being. She inhales deeply in contentment as she remembers the next day.

Following a day in the media eye, Chuck and Sarah had decided that the following two days were the perfect time to play tourist around London. The first day they went to many historic sites including the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, St Paul's Cathedral, Westminster Abby, and Windsor Castle. It was a long day as the couple dodged fans and the media as they explored the grand city of London.

The following day the nerd in both Chuck and Sarah came out as both explored the museums of London, mainly the Natural History Museum, the British Museum, Tate Modern and of course because they are both musically inclined they attended the British Music experience. The days were long and packed but both simply loved exploring the city despite the long hours.

Sarah smiles as she thinks of their long walks in Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus and through Hyde Park. Sarah had quickly decided that spending time with Chuck was the best part of her day.

As Sarah sits in her own world thinking over the action packed fun of the last few days she finally decides to rise and get herself some much needed coffee and food before beginning her day. She briefly pauses suddenly deep in thought, _I wonder what we are doing today… hum… Chuck usually plans out the day with me. Come to think of it he was being a little secretive… I wonder._

Sarah pushes the thought from her mind as she makes a simple breakfast of toast and coffee before sitting at her coffee table with a copy of the Times as she enjoys her meal.

As she reads the paper she sees a story about Daniel Shaw, but before she can really explore the news story there is a knock at the door. Sarah abandons the paper and throws on a robe before answering the door. Her face nearly splits in two when she sees Chuck standing with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sarah!"

Sarah smiles even brighter, "Chuck!"

Chuck then pulls a beautiful bouquet of flowers, gardenias to be specific. Sarah's breath instantly catches as she stares at the flowers reverently. In a soft voice, almost inaudible she emotionally says, "Oh Chuck… they are beautiful…"

Sarah motions Chuck to enter and he excitedly does after handing her the flower arrangement.

Sarah then finds her voice, "Gardenias… my favorite…" A huge smile takes over her rather shocked and emotional visage after the simple, yet perfect gift from Chuck.

He smiles his special smile and says, "I am glad you like them… I kinda had a couple spies help me figure out your favorite flower."

Sarah smirks, "Who was it? Zondra, Carina, Mom?"

Chuck smiles again, "I will never tell!"

Sarah's smirk becomes a little predatory and Chuck's smile falls to a nervous expression as Sarah touches him softly before pulling him into a searing kiss. When the kiss breaks Sarah simply asks, "So… who told you Chuck?"

Chuck's face is overcome with a wide, frozen smile and he cannot hold up against her seduction as he dreamily says, "All of the above…"

Sarah chuckles, "Well I had better thank Zondra, Carina and Mom then."

Chuck shakes his head clearing the fog of Sarah Walker before saying mirthfully with a pout, "That is not fair you know!"

Sarah puts on an innocent look, "What, whatever do you mean," as she bats her eyes innocently at him eliciting a groan from him.

"That! That is not fair and you are killing me woman!"

Sarah internally begins to worry at that statement. Sarah is many things, but good at relationships is not one of them. After her terrible experience in university she has not opened her heart and now with Chuck, despite her desires otherwise she has been unable to express herself physically… or full verbally as the couple had yet to reach the I love you monument of their relationship. Sure both were head over heels for one another, but fear overshadowed their happiness. Sarah's current fear has to do with the potential that the lack of intercourse could be frustrating Chuck. Before she could get too deep in thought Chuck once again saved her from darker thoughts.

"It is a good thing you are so cute, so I put up with you using your evil powers on me."

Sarah smiles back at Chuck and kisses him again. "Thank you Chuck… I love these."

Sarah's last statement was not playful; rather it was intense and heartfelt. Chuck, misinterpreting the intensity makes a joke, "Wow, you really like the flowers! It's like no one has ever given you flowers before."

Sarah instantly blushes and looks down and away from Chuck.

"Sarah? You Okay?"

She breathes deeply before softly saying, "I'm fine."

Chuck looks troubled, "But I said… and then you… what's wrong?'

Sarah smiles softly before touching Chuck's cheek gently, "Nothing… it's just no one has ever given me flowers…"

Chuck pauses in thought, "Wait… never? I am so sorry… well it is about time that a beautiful girl got her favorite flowers."

Sarah smiles brightly, "So what is the plan for the day?"

Chuck smiles back, "It is a secret, go get ready!"

Sarah laughs, "Fine, but it better be good!"

As Sarah enters the bathroom to shower Chuck smiles and softly says to himself, "It should be perfect…"

* * *

_**Westfield London Shopping Center**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 8, 2012**_

_**11:00hrs BST**_

As the hackney cab stops in front of the behemoth of glass and cement, Chuck pays the driver and quickly jumps out and opens the cab door for Sarah. Sarah meanwhile is frozen and awestruck by not only the building, one of the largest shopping centers in Europe, but mainly due to the thoughtfulness of Chuck.

"Chuck… this is a shopping center… are you teasing me?"

Chuck laughs heartily before gently grasping her wrist before pulling her from her seat in the cab onto the sidewalk. He charmingly answers, "I would never tease you like that. What? I can't take a beautiful girl to shop?"

Sarah smiles widely, "You really are something else you know that."

Chuck blushes, "Just a nerd Sarah, just a nerd…"

Sarah grasps his hand tightly and smiles. After sharing a look Sarah's excitement wins out, "Okay then let's go shop!" She then begins dragging Chuck into the large shopping center of over 270 stores. As Chuck is being dragged along, literally he thinks, _I may be in over my head… look at that smile… so worth it!_

Sarah pulls Chuck from store to store to store as she looks at and models clothes and accessories for Chuck. She then decides to find Chuck some new cloths and he becomes, slightly reluctantly her sexy and nerdy model. They both laugh and joke as they enjoy touring the massive facility.

Eventually Sarah brought Chuck into an HMV store, which is a movie, music and video game store. Chuck's face lit up as they look around at all the cool entertainment options as they shopped.

Suddenly an odd man in a grey vest and slacks approaches the pair. Without warning he impolitely interrupts their conversation, "Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker! May name is Emmitt Milbarge and I am the manager, well assistant manager of this establishment."

Chuck looks at the man uncertainly and thinks to himself, _He looks like he belongs in a BuyMore… this is going to be a pain…_

"Hello… Emmitt is it… nice to meet you…"

Sarah instantly noting Chuck's discomfort steps in, "Emmitt is it, we were just leaving, but you have a very nice store…"

As Sarah pulls Chuck to leave, Emmitt blocks their way. "Chuck, Sarah… I have a proposition for you. We need a boost in sales here to beat our competing stores. So I was thinking you two could give HMV a nice endorsement here in store. We could make it worth your while."

Chuck and Sarah share a look before laughing, "You're kidding right?" Sarah says through her chuckles.

Emmitt has an angry look grow on his face, "We can certainly make you both wealthy, we can all win!"

Chuck then steps in front of Sarah as he addresses Emmitt, "Look, we are bound by Rule 40 of the Olympics so we are not allowed to do any endorsements and if we do we will lose our medals. Sorry, but not a chance we risk everything for a few bucks. Thanks though…"

Chuck grasps Sarah's and and the pair share a smile before leaving the store and a very angry Emmitt Milbarge. Emmitt yells, "You're wasting a great opportunity and you will regret it!"

As they walk away they chuckle at the sad little man as they make their way together through the halls of the shopping center to the main atrium. The atrium has a massive glass roof made up of triangular pieces of glass and metal, held up by large white, tree looking supports that branch out and hold up the curved ceiling.

Finally Chuck calls a timeout as the pair stops at the food court for a quick meal. After the meal is finished Sarah prepares to drag Chuck off for more shopping fun when Chuck says with a smile, "I have another surprise."

Sarah blinks, "Really, more than shopping?"

Chuck begins to speak, "Well…"

But is interrupted by a woman's yell, "Hey blondie!'

Sarah's head snaps and she sees Zondra and Carina approaching with smirks on their faces. She then sees Ellie and Devon, Emma, Morgan and Alex approaching the couple.

Sarah is confused for a moment, but smiles brightly, enjoying seeing her Mom and friends, but also wishing for more time alone with Chuck. She pushes that aside and smiles, "Hey everyone! What are you doing here?"

Carina smirks, "You're coming with us Sarah, we have a mission. Say bye to Chucky, you will see him later."

Sarah looks with a surprised expression at Chuck who simply shrug's as Awesome and Morgan grab him and drag him off, while the girls pull Sarah off.

Chuck and Sarah wave before they disappear from each other's view. Finally Sarah halts the group, "Okay what is going on?"

Emma answers this, "It is a surprise Sarah, but we need to find you a dress."

Suddenly from behind a familiar voice echo's, "And I know just the place." The group turns and sees the smiling face of Mary Bartowski. The girls smile and drag Sarah off.

**Later…**

Sarah and the girls made their way quickly to the Village section of the Westfield shopping center, which was where all of the upscale stores like Dior, Louis Vuitton, Gucci and many others were located.

Sarah instantly protests, "no, I can't afford this… it would just be torture to find something I love that I can never have." Sarah looks a little ashamed at her statement and Mary is the one to respond with a laugh.

Sarah looks confused at Mary. Mary then says, "You really are humble dear, I really like that, but you are not buying… I am."

All the girls smile, already knowing Mary's choice to pay for the groups shopping spree. Sarah's face blanks in shock before she finally says, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't take your money… it is too much."

Mary laughs again to Sarah's surprise, "Oh Sarah that is why you deserve to be treated. If I thought you would jump at the offer I wouldn't have made it. And I am not taking no for an answer. I have my credit card and we have celebrating to do after all your kids' performances at the Games. Come on, I have a dress in mind, but let's shop a little first!'

With that the girls pulled Sarah along to the various upscale and grossly expensive shops.

**Meanwhile… **

Chuck, Devon and Morgan use a different route, but find themselves in the Village section of the shopping center. Chuck is still nervous and turns to his friends, "This is crazy right?"

Devon chuckles, "No bro, this is awesome!"

Morgan adds, "Chuck, this idea of yours is brilliant and as soon as you told Ellie and as soon as Ellie told your Mom this was guaranteed! Now, our orders are to make sure you are presentable tonight… so, let's find you a tux!"

Devon slaps Chuck's back and then the boys pull Chuck into Burberry in search of a tailored tuxedo for tonight.

As they search the store Chuck asks nervously, "You think Sarah will enjoy the show tonight? I mean it is a special performance and with a black tie dress code for this special performance… is this too much?"

"Never," both Morgan and Devon say as they look for a tux as a stylist comes over to help.

The stylist asks, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Devon replies, "Yes sir, we need a tailor to prepare a suit for our buddy Chuck here."

"Excellent, let me grab Pierre… wait you two look familiar… Chuck, as in Chuck Bartowski the Olympian!"

Chuck's shoulders slump, "Crap…"

**Later…**

Sarah is standing in a beautiful dress on a pedestal in front of a large mirror surrounded by a stylist, Mary, Emma, Ellie, Carina, Zondra and Alex. All of whom have awestruck expressions on their faces.

Sarah asks shyly, "Well?"

Ellie answers for the group, "Perfect."

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck stands a little awkwardly and nervously on the pedestal in Burberry in his expensive black tuxedo as Morgan, Devon, the stylist and the tailor look on.

Chuck asks simply, "So… what do you think?"

Devon replies, "Awesome!"

Morgan smiles, "Dude, you look like James Bond!"

Suddenly there is a shutter sound from a camera phone and the three friends look at the stylist who is looking away innocently. The stylist then says, "What?"

Chuck shakes his head, "Great… well at least we haven't been mobbed yet."

As soon as he says that Devon and Morgan cringe, "Dude, you never say that because as soon as you do…"

Suddenly Chuck, Morgan and Devon look around the store and instantly realize they have been recognized… well Chuck has.

Devon whispers through the side of his mouth, "Dude, get changed, me and Morgan will pay with your card… we may have to run for it." Chuck simply gulps and nods before disappearing in the changing room.

Then over the shopping speakers there is a shrill voice of Emmitt Mibarge announces, "Attention shoppers, I am here to inform you that Olympians Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker are currently in the shopping center. Make them feel welcome."

Chuck looks at Morgan and Devon as he exits the change room just in time to hear the announcement as Devon grabs Chuck's tux in its protective bag.

The friends then run out of the store and see the crowds of people looking for the star athletes. They all curse, "Crap!"

They run and are actually chased by the rabid fans. Meanwhile the ladies are in the same boat having paid for Sarah's dress and clothes for the other ladies before having to run for the exits. Luckily the two groups ran into one another and together made their escape out the doors of the shopping center and onto the street where they flagged down a number of cabs.

Once inside Chuck and Sarah share a look and break out laughing. Sarah speaks with mirth in her voice, "Well that was interesting."

Chuck laughs, "Yeah, really exiting - a shopping date and a chase!"

They both laugh again as they make their way back to their Olympic apartments before the final phase of the evening begins.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athletes Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 8, 2012**_

_**18:50hrs BST**_

After a quick dinner Chuck and Sarah retired to their respective apartments to change. Sarah was still unaware of the plan and why she needed such a perfect dress for the evening, but for tonight she embraced the excitement of the surprise and got ready for what awaited her.

Meanwhile, Chuck had gotten ready and into his perfectly tailored black Burberry tuxedo. As he put on his Team USA Olympic Omega Seamaster watch, he looks at himself in the mirror and can't help hoping Sarah likes the tux. He then quickly exits his apartment and moves to Sarah's building and up the stairs to her door. He nervously pauses and runs his hand through his slightly styled, yet still curly hair before knocking on the door.

As the door swings open both Chuck and Sarah's breath catches as they see one another in their elegant and expensive clothing.

Chuck's mouth drops open as he looks upon Sarah's ethereal form. Sarah is wearing a deep blue strapless Versace gown with just the slightest sheen to the elegant satin fabric. The dress is form fitting and falls to Sarah's ankles and high heel adorned feet. The dress has an elegant sash across the waist, while her hair flows in soft curls to her shoulders, while her makeup is soft and elegant to match her stunning dress.

As Chuck stares blankly in awe at Sarah, Sarah is looking with wide eyes at Chuck. He looks spectacular in his perfectly tailored tux that tapers perfectly to his waist accentuating his broad, strong shoulders. He wears a classic black bow tie against his black tux and crisp white tuxedo shirt.

Chuck finds his words, "So… Beautiful…"

Sarah blushes and says honestly, "You look very dapper Chuck… so where are we going?"

Chuck smiles, "You will see," as he offers her his arm. She gladly interlocks their arms as he guides her to an awaiting black BMW 7 series and their driver for the evening.

Sarah says surprised, "Wow Chuck this is amazing."

Chuck smiles, "The best is yet to come."

And with that they got into the back of the BMW and the driver took off to their destination.

* * *

_**BBC Proms at the Royal Albert Hall**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 8, 2012**_

_**19:30hrs BST**_

The black BMW 7 series pulls in front of the Royal Albert Hall and Chuck exits the car and opens Sarah's door and extends his hand to help Sarah from her seat. As soon as Sarah exits the car she gasps as she looked from the street to their destination. Shrouded in light Sarah stood in awe at the large circular brick building with its domed roof and square Greco-Roman styled entry way. Up a set of white stone stairs stood a large white marble statute in front of the circular building. The building is a perfect circle with three rings of brick; the middle ring being arched windows surrounded my stone and brick. Above that is a brick all the way to the top of the outer ring is stone that is beautifully carved with images that demonstrate the triumph of science and technology. Above the main outer circle is a smaller circle that has a massive glass dome that forms the roof of the large cylinder structure.

Sarah looks at Chuck in awe, "Chuck… this is the Royal Albert Hall, isn't it?"

Chuck smiles and begins escorting her up the stairs, "Yes, we are here to take in a special performance of the BBC Proms."

Sarah smiles excitedly before her brow creases, "But Chuck, there isn't a dress code… so why the special clothes?" She asks while lovingly touching her perfect dress.

"Well, besides you deserving something nice, it is a special black tie event, so we will not look out of place…" Chuck pauses and then smiles, "Well I will blend in, you on the other hand will cause several heart attacks."

Sarah smirks and playfully slaps his arm, "Aren't you the charmer."

Chuck smiles back at her as they make their way into the music hall for the classical music performance. As Chuck and Sarah make their way to their private seats with a perfect view of the orchestra and conductor Sarah finally had to ask. Like an eager child Sarah asks while nearly bouncing with excitement, who is performing and what are they performing?"

Chuck smiles and chuckles, "Eager I see! Okay, so there are three pieces performed by the BBC Symphony Orchestra. First is Shubert's Symphony no. 8 in B minor. Next is Dubugnon's Battlefield Concerto. And finally we hear Richard Strauss' Ein Heldenleben. I hope you like it…"

Sarah smiles widely at Chuck and pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss and hearing coughs from surrounding patrons, unimpressed by the PDA, Sarah looks Chuck deep in the eyes and says, "This is perfect Chuck, thank you."

Chuck smiles back while regaining his normal breathing, "Anything for you Sarah."

Sarah looks deeply at him desperately wanting to tell him her deepest secrets and to tell him the depth of her true feelings. She tries to usher the courage to speak but can't. She is about to gain the courage to tell Chuck how much this means to her and that she lov… when her thoughts are interrupted by the diming of the lights.

Chuck eagerly turns to her, "It's starting!"

Sarah smiles as the announcements are made and soon the music begins to echo. She thinks before becoming lost in the beauty of the sound, _I will tell him… someday…_

Later…

The performance was outstanding and as Chuck and Sarah made their way to the exit they were not paying attention as they were lost in an exited conversation about the music. Sarah once more marveled at how intensely Chuck threw himself into classical music, simply because it was a passion of hers.

As they exit the building the two are unprepared for the throng of paparazzi and media that await them. Unbeknownst to them the press had caught wind of the couples day, starting with the shopping trip, and the picture taken of Chuck in his tux, and culminating in learning that Chuck had purchased tickets to the Proms. As a result, the media had meticulously staked out the Royal Albert Hall waiting for the perfect shot.

Chuck and Sarah were shocked and the media ate up the pair in their dazzling attire. Chuck and Sarah were becoming simply overwhelmed by the attention they were now having to live with. However, Sarah for once decided that this day was too perfect to allow the press to ruin. She turns to Chuck, "Hey, this day is perfect and if we just have fun and a good attitude we really don't have to worry about these vultures. Let's sign some autographs and take some pictures with fans and have some fun. Then we can go home… I mean back to the Athletes Village." Sarah blushes slightly as she corrects herself.

Chuck beams a smile and flurries of pictures are taken of him and his lovely date. He responds, "That is a perfect idea Sarah!" He extends his arm cordially and says rather debonairly, "Shale we my lady?"

Sarah has to bite down the heat she feels from Chuck's stunning appearance and confident and honestly sexy words. She smiles once she regains her composure, "Lead the way!"

Later…

Chuck and Sarah sit comfortably in the back seat of the BMW 7 series with their hands interlinked as their fingers danced against one another.

Sarah finally speaks up, "I wanted to thank you again Chuck… this was an amazing night."

"Chuck smiles happily, "I am so happy you enjoyed it. It was really lucky there is such an amazing opportunity here in London to enjoy the music you love. Despite being more of a computer nerd, I have to say you have definitely turned me onto this great music, so thank you Sarah."

Sarah looks intently at Chuck looking for deception. But as usually she finds nothing but honesty and kindness from him. She smiles widely at him before she moves closer and rests her head upon his strong shoulder.

Chuck sighs and smiles and chuckles to himself. Sarah looks up from her position resting on his shoulder into his eyes and asks, "What is it?"

Chuck smiles down at her, "Oh nothing… I was just thinking how lucky I am. And honestly, I think of the time here with you, my family and friends and then I think of all the craziness with Bryce and Jill and I honestly can only feel sorry for them."

Sarah nods and smiles up and him, "I'm just glad they failed… I don't know what I would have done if…" Sarah can't finish that thought and Chuck instantly pulls her tight and shushes her.

"Sarah, everything is fine… besides you would protect me with your badass ninja powers, right?"

Sarah giggles and smiles, "Right!"

Chuck smiles back, "And in the end I have great people in my life, which is more than I can say the villains like Larkin or even Shaw have in their lives."

Sarah's head perks ups, "You know I was reading the paper and I saw Shaw's name, the bastard…"

Chuck asks curiously, "What was the story about?"

"Not sure, you came in and I had far better things to do and then think about him." Sarah says definitively.

Chuck smiles, "Agreed… I wonder what ever happened to him… oh well."

Sarah smiles, "Yep, oh well."

Chuck and Sarah ended the night with a pleasant walk in a local park before heading back to the Athletes Village where they bid one another a good night not caring about anyone or anything. Despite Sarah's intense feelings for Chuck, this night was like all those before as she was simply unable to get over her fears and take the relationship to the next level and for now both Chuck and Sarah went to bed alone… and wanting.

* * *

_**Outside Shaw's London Flat (3 days earlier)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 5, 2012**_

_**09:00hrs BST**_

At points surrounding the block in front of Shaw's London flat stood CO19 squad members of the Metropolitan Police force, ready to apprehend the Ring Agent. Angel was on point directly in front of Shaw's Flat. Tactically it was a perfect ambush position, Shaw's home's main entrance exited onto a narrow street with a large building along the road across the street. This meant that one would have to move up or down the street over 40 to 50 yards to meet an intersecting street. As a result there was no easy egress point for Shaw and as such the police could set up and surround the area rather effectively and create a choke point from which Shaw would be unable to escape.

Angel raises his arm and speaks clearly into his radio, "Alright lads, keep it tight and make sure you are prepared in case this goes sideways. We want to take him alive and use surprise and overwhelming force to avoid a shootout. But if resists and there is no other way, put him down, clear?"

The radio squawked and multiple teams checked in:

_Clear_

_Rodger_

_Clear sir._

Angel smiles before continuing, "Alright boys, I have eyes on target. He is making is way down in the lift. ETA 1 minute, prepare the assault."

Angel watches intensely as he breathes raggedly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Alright, he is on the street making his way to his car - MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

In seconds police cars with sirens blaring come up both sides of the street, while hidden CO19 officers emerge from inside Shaw's building and from various alleyways in order to trap the rather shocked Shaw.

Shaw yells, "The Hell is the meaning of this!"

However, the closest officer only points his G36 in Shaw's face, while three of his counterparts roughly grab Shaw by the shoulders. Shaw resists and the officers expertly kick the back of his knees causing his legs to buckle and his already damaged knees to crash painfully to the hard sidewalk. Shaw is then manhandled to the ground with a CO19 officer placing a knee on the back of his neck, while another officer zip ties Shaw's arms behind his back.

Shaw is swearing and yelling at the officers, "You bastards! Don't you know who I am! I will have your badges for this."

Shaw hears a voice, "Not bloody likely!"

Shaw is roughly dragged to his feet where he is brought face to face with Inspector Angel. Angel scowls at Shaw. Angel then speaks, "Daniel Shaw, you under arrest for conspiracy, assault and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence."

Shaw spits back, "You will regret this!"

Angel scowls once more, "I doubt that, take him away!"

**Meanwhile…**

Vincent stands perched on the roof of the building across from Shaw's flat and sees the CO19 takedown of Shaw. Vincent looks down as the police toss Shaw into the back of a silver BMW police car.

Vincent curses and pulls out his phone, "Director we have a problem."

The police team quickly secures the area and then begins to move down the narrow street in order deposit the criminal they had just detained. Inspector Angel sits in the front seat and was honestly goading Shaw as they made the trip back to the Met lockup.

Suddenly over the radio the lead car called out, "Sir, we have a black SUV approaching the convoy at high speed! Suggest we turn at the next street… Esterbrook and head to Regency."

Angel curses, "Do it!"

As the lead car is about to make the turn when all hell breaks loose as the Audi Q7 directly in front of the convoy cuts hard and skids blocking the forward path as two black Audi Q7's appear to the left, two to the right and two behind the convoy completely blocking the four-way intersection and trapping the police convoy.

Angel radios, "Disembark your vehicles, but be cautious and stay behind as much cover as you can muster, MOVE!"

The CO19 men disembark and crouch into cover behind their car doors as they train their G36's on the seven black Audi's that surround them. At the same moment from the Audi's, men in suits and full tactical gear spilled from the seven Audi SUV's and surrounded the police training their own M4A1's, MP5's and G36's on the surrounded and outgunned police.

Casey, in full tactical gear and wearing a balaclava to hide his identity strokes his gun and fights the urge to open up on the police, they were the good guys after all, but Casey was itching for some gunplay.

With significant theatrics the door to one of the Audi's opens slowly and a man in a black suit, tie and glasses emerges and walks straight towards the police. He speaks evenly, "Stand down Inspector, we do not want to harm your men."

Agent Smith walks straight up to Inspector Angel, whose men keep weapons trained on the man. Angel uses a brief hand signal to calm the men aiming at the Agent and then turns to the suited man in front of him. Angel angrily spits out, "Who the hell are you! Who are you with?!"

The man takes of his glasses and allows Angel to see his eyes, "I am Agent Smith and who I am with is not important."

Angel spits, "Who the hell are you CIA?"

Smith bites back a chuckle as his face remains stoic, "Not important," he looks past Angel and speaks to his me, "I need all you me to the rear of that vehicle."

Angle's 2IC angrily shouts, "You don't have jurisdiction here, we are the Police for god's sakes!"

Agent Smith smirks, "We're not here so when we open up on you with automatic fire, this will have never have happened. We believe you are transporting a terrorist and we want him. Stand down."

Angel is tempted to fight it out but a quick look around and he knows; only death awaits him and his men in a fight. He bites down the bile and shouts over his shoulder to his me, "Relinquish your weapons boys."

"But SIR!" One of his men calls out.

Angel then yells, "Drop it now!"

His men comply and step out of their cover as the suited Agents and Agents in full tactical gear move in and kick away the weapons while two go to the BMW and grab the restrained Shaw.

As Shaw is pulled towards one of the Audi Q7's Shaw can't help but gloat to Angel, "I guess I win."

Angel holds back the urge to pull out his service weapon and shoot the bastard Shaw. Instead Angel coldly says, "You'll get what's coming to you Shaw!"

Shaw smirks, "Yeah? We'll see." Shaw is then thrown into the back seat of a Q7 and the Agents quickly move back to their SUV's.

Agent Smith smiles at Angel, "On behalf of my men and a grateful nation we thank you." Smith turns and begins to walk away before stopping and saying over his shoulder, "Oh and Inspector."

"Yes," Angel replies curiously.

Smith smiles, "I wouldn't worry about Shaw getting the last laugh… as you said, he will certainly get what's coming to him where he is going."

Angel does not know why, but he can only smile at that and in general at the brazen nature of this assault. No questions his is pissed off to a level that he could not imagine, but still he can appreciate a perfect ambush and extraction… and well knowing Shaw was likely to suffer helped.

Agent Smith jumps into the front seat of the Audi Q7 with Shaw in the back and orders his men off. All seven SUV's burn rubber as they take off down the street, quickly disappearing from sight, never to be seen again.

Inside Smith's SUV Shaw smiles widely, "Thanks lads! I see the Ring is truly concerned about my safety, I am touched. Get me out of these ties will you?"

Smith turns to Shaw and smiles before looking to Shaw's right and speaking to the large man in full tactical gear and a balaclava, "Colonel, would you like the honor?"

"Hell yes," the man gruffly says as he pulls off his mask and looks at Shaw with a violent glint in his eye. Shaw sees the look and pales and becomes whiter as John Casey says angrily, "Bad move messing with the USA bub."

Shaw tries to speak, but Casey pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger. Shaw's eyes go wide before he collapses. Casey safeties the weapon and hands it to Smith before saying, "Damn that was almost unsatisfying."

Agent Smith chuckles, "Oh well."

Casey smirks, "LT to our ride. Our bird awaits."

Yes SIR!"

* * *

_**Unknown Location: CIA/NSA Black Site**_

_**Somewhere in Poland**_

_**August 5, 2012**_

_**20:00hrs BST**_

Shaw shakes slowly back to consciousness and groggily looks around the dark room disoriented and confused, _I-I was shot…but I'm not dead…_

In the dark room there is only a single light bulb that sways ominously on its string above Shaw's head, casting shadows eerily across the cold, stone room. Shaw struggles, but is chained and tied to the hard, unforgiving metal chair upon which he sits. Shaw yells out, "What is this? Where am I?! Let me go!"

Shaw looks around the room and sees a man in the darkness sitting in a chair. Suddenly another man moves into the light and begins speaking to Daniel. "Shaw, welcome."

Shaw nervously asks, "Who are you?"

The man approaches and Shaw sees the man is dressed in a black suit and tie. The suited man speaks, "My name is Agent Johnson."

Shaw yells out, "The hell is this! I am a British national and I have rights! You had better set me free and if I am feeling generous you won't end up dead or in jail for this!" Shaw is smug and arrogant in his ravings and Johnson can only laugh as a gruff, yet amused grunt is heard from the silent man sitting in the chair in the shadows.

Agent Johnson smiles deviously, "I should clarify. I am with U.S. intelligence, which specifically does not matter. What does is that I am not really here after we tranqed and extracted you. So you are not really here because you no longer exist, unless we want you too. As a result, you have no rights, not here."

The Agent smiles as Shaw visibly pales. Shaw finds the words, "Where am I?"

"I think you know."

Shaw gulps and his mind races, "Guantanamo Bay"

Johnson smiles amusedly, "Good guess, but no. We decided one of our secret black sites in Poland was good enough for you, but it's all classified so I can't go any further."

Shaw breathers heavily, just short of a panic attack, "But I'm not a terrorist!"

Agent Johnson turns to the man in the shadows and says, "He's all yours Colonel, enjoy."

Cigar smoke billows from the shadows and dances around the darkness as it plays off the dim light in the room. The Colonel takes another deep pull from the cigar as he rises and the embers of the cigar glow deathly red in the darkness, exposing some of the hulking man's features in the darkness.

The Colonel calmly states, "Shaw."

Daniel, now completely terrified asks nearly cowering, "Who-who are you?"

The Colonel finally comes into the light and Shaw pales as he recognizes the man.

Casey smirks and says, "John Casey USMC, black opts and NSA Agent. But now-a-days I spend some time coaching swimming for the USA."

Shaw pathetically asks, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Casey smirks again before his face becomes blank, cold and deadly, "You screwed with the USA!"

Shaw confusedly stumbles, "What?"

Casey huffs, "Bartowski! I don't even really like him, but he grows on you. Damn kid made me and America proud and… damn lady feelings. He is an American and he proudly represented us at the Games and you tried to take him out. That is not acceptable. At least that jackass Larkin had a moderately clever plan, and we will deal with him later… he will how you say not have fun in prison. But you!" Casey says while pointing angrily at Shaw. "You had no clever plan, you used others to try and complete the task in an unimaginative and pathetic way in order to harm an American. It makes my blood boil. So when I learned the police were going to take you I decided that I could more effectively extract the information from you before giving you some… special treatment."

Shaw rambles, "I will tell you everything about the Ring if you promise to let me go."

Casey smiles and gives Shaw the tiniest bit of hope. Casey then laughs and Shaw's face drops in horror. The Colonel then says, "I know you will tell me everything." Casey then pulls up a rolling steel table next to Shaw and to Shaw's horror he sees blades of all sorts, chemicals, torches and tourniquet tubing.

Casey begins his interrogation and within hours he has broken Shaw's spirit and has learned everything about the Ring, including Shaw's fail safe.

Casey laughs as Shaw cries pathetically. Casey smirks, "Not a single blow thrown, just a pure psych interrogation. God I missed this, crushing an enemies spirit without using physical pain! It's a nice challenge."

Shaw looks up through tears sniffling, "So you will let me go?"

Casey smiles, "Now that I have what I need to take down your former organization… no. Welcome to hell Shaw. If you were going to survive this would be a lesson, don't fuck with Uncle Sam!"

Shaw breaks down and cries as Casey rises and begins to organize his torture. Casey looks at Shaw and says, "Usually we only inflict pain to reach a goal. I am making an exception for you… we will see how long you last. I'm thinking a solid beating. Then I will take that pathetic excuse for genitalia you have. Then I was thinking blow torch. If you last that long I will think fingers and toes followed by limb removal will be next, a little messy but a crowd pleaser. I will judge your reaction, if you earn my respect as I enjoy myself I might, might give you a clean death. Otherwise… well hungry dogs are always an option."

Casey smirks as he throws a hard punch to Shaw's face causing Shaw's head to snap back and his nose to break with a sickening crack.

Shaw screams as Casey begins his work.

* * *

_**AN2: I bet a bunch of you caught the movie reference, yes I am a sucker for that… but honestly it was a great scene! I hope you enjoy this and I am again sorry I have been so late and sporadic in my updates. I am hoping for more time and honestly looking for a better job. Until that comes I will continue to do my best and rest assured this will be completed, you have my word despite how much work this is.**_

_**And thus endeth Shaw! YAY! This is the first time I dealt with Shaw and I would love to hear what you think! Hopefully not to rushed and I wanted to leave a little for all your evil imaginations!**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, or Westfield Shopping Center, Burberry, Versace, HMV or anything really.**_


	19. Parties and Problems

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So hopefully a shorter authors note… all I will say is this sets off the final arc and basically makes clear (or slightly more clear maybe?) the final and core aspect of the story. Read all the way through and have faith – next chapter will be huge in terms of the story and I will not leave you hanging so again have faith and I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Parties and Problems

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 9, 2012**_

_**10:04 hrs BST**_

Once more Sarah awakens to the sun shining as beams of light permeate her room causing shadows to cascade across her bed as she revels with a wide, glorious smile on her face. She lies in bed basking in the morning bliss as memories of the day before control her thoughts.

She sighs heavily and thinks, _God what a wonderful morning! Wait… that's not right… I hate mornings, many a clock has died a horrible death at my hands. I feel… happy, god what has gotten into me?_

As she ponders momentarily her smile grows as there is only one answer: _Chuck_.

She sighs adorably and nuzzles the comforter as she contorts in the warm embrace of her bed. She then chuckles as she thinks, _God! I am acting like a love sick school girl… at least I think I am…_

She is lost for a moment in her less than normal childhood and the sting of isolation and never having a childhood love or experience with these powerful emotions. She admonishes herself briefly, _I am pathetic! _However as soon as her thoughts form she sees an image of Chuck in her mind smiling and pointing out how great she is and that she should never put herself down. She smiles involuntarily and pulls the covers tight.

Sarah then quickly rolls over in the bed and peaks her head from beneath that the covers and smiles widely before her expression darkens at the thoughts of last night. She finds herself thinking of all the happy moments she experienced the previous night; however, she could not help her awkward and depressing feelings over the end of the evening.

* * *

**Flashback to the previous evening…**

Sarah sits in the back of the BMW 7 series with her hands clasped tightly with Chuck's strong hands as they drove towards the athletes' village. As she looks across the vehicle she smiles at the happiness clear upon his face. However, despite her innumerable happiness at this moment a dark cloud surrounds her mind as her stomach twists.

Sarah thinks to herself,_ This… this has been the greatest date I've ever had… Well one of the only dates either had. But once again the media will just not let us along, god they are vultures… I hate the attention and I just wish we could be left alone to live our lives… But noooo because I never get what I want… a normal life… WOW that really sounds pathetic… I should just enjoy the time I've had with a wonderful guy like Chuck, but I just can't get over this attention. I miss the time when I could hide in the background and enjoy the swimming and not have to deal with all the interviews and the paparazzi. But I love the fans and hope I can be a good influence even though I think no one should take after me… after all I've been through but at least I met Chuck here in London…_

She looks up from her hands twisting at her clutch bag as Chuck's hands squeezes hers ever so gently, bringing her head up as she turns to look into his deep brown eyes. He smiles widely at her and for now she forgets all her problems and fears.

Once the pair arrives back at the Athlete's Village Sarah can no longer hold back as she exclaims happily, "Chuck that was the most amazing night! I loved the performance and the shopping and well everything! Thank you…"

Chuck smiles brightly at her and says in a simple, yet powerful voice, "You deserve it." He caps off his simple, yet powerful statement with a devastating smile. His smile is not cocky or arrogant; rather it is pure Chuck – class and honesty. The statement and smile causes Sarah's breath to hitch as she stops walking for a moment, frozen by Chuck's words.

Chuck stops and turns back to Sarah before gently grasping her hands and pulling her forward and out of her very brief trance as a smile plays on her face as she looks up at Chuck with a bit of embarrassment coloring her pinking cheeks.

They walk in comfortable silence until they reach the door to Sarah's apartment.

_They reach Sarah's door and there is electricity in the air as they stare into one another's eyes as if the depths of her striking blue eyes and his deep brown eyes tell of all the emotions boiling within the young couple. Without pause Chuck reaches out, painstakingly slowly and gentle brushes his hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah gasps at the electricity of the contact as her eyes involuntarily close. She opens her eyes slowly as she feels Chuck move closer, his tall frame looming over her as she feels the heat of his body radiating upon her. Her eyes open and she sees his honest eyes and his adoring, yet intense expression. She is speechless. Slowly he moves closer as his other arm moves to her lower back, pulling her into him and causing a shot of pleasure up her spine at feeling of the contact. The seconds feel like hours as their lips move closer and closer to one another. Then their lips finally meet and Sarah can feel the explosion of passion as the kiss heats up and before she realizes it she is pulling Chuck into her apartment. The passion and power of her feeling suffuse her as she loses herself in the moment as she finds herself in bed, as her cloths lie abandoned on the floor marking a trail o the front door. She breathes heavily as Chuck looks at her intensely and just as she prepares for the pleasure to come…_

"Sarah? Sarah? Yo hoo earth to Sarah!" Chuck says with a playful expression after asking Sarah a question for the third time.

Sarah nearly jumps out of her skin as she looks around and turns deep red as she realizes they were still walking to her apartment and had in fact just arrived at her door. She thinks, _Dear god, what the hell was that! A… a daydream… or a dream… it seemed… so real…_

"Sarah?"

"Hum... oh! Sorry Chuck… my… my mind was elsewhere…"

Chuck smiles widely thinking, _that was a little odd… I wonder why she was blushing… oh well. _He then replies, "I was getting worried I thought you had left the building so to speak… or were abducted by aliens… or I literally bored you into a coma…"

Sarah giggles at his ramble as she thinks, _not bored if you saw my day dream!_

She smiles, "Well I am not saying it's not the bored one…"

Chuck gapes at her like a fish out of water as she tries and fails to hold a straight face.

She laughs and he tries to hold a mock affronted face, but fails, "Well then I should bid you a good night then to prevent another lapse." He then smiles widely and they both share a laugh at the playful teasing.

Chuck then coughs nervously before asking, 'So… um… about my question?"

Sarah nits her eyebrows together, "And what was that again?" She says with a contrite expression.

Chuck smiles, "I asked if we were on for lunch tomorrow?"

Sarah beams, "Of course… but I have an interview so we have to go earlier in the afternoon… say 11:30 or noon… if that's ok…"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

Sarah then jokes, "You like spending time with me eh Chuck."

Chuck instead of joking back says simple, "Yes…"

Sarah's breath catches again and the couple share an intense stare. Just like her daydream the pair inch painstakingly closer and closer as their eyes are locked. Instantly Sarah's mind goes into overdrive as she thinks of her daydream and her breathing becomes short and her fears and insecurities rush to the forefront. She wages a silent battle inside her head, shaking with anticipation and fear. Finally, she sees that terrible scene from University, her boyfriend naked beneath the sheets with Amy and Sarah's strength breaks as her fear and freak out win out. Suddenly she shifts and kisses Chuck awkwardly on the cheek as she belts out quickly, "Thanks Chuck it was an amazing evening, have a good night."

She then turns and escapes the scrutiny of her odd behavior as she retreats through the door and closes it as her back lays against the inside of the now closed door, with Chuck just on the other side. Chuck meanwhile stands absolutely dumfounded as he thinks, _Um… that was odd. What… what did I do there?_ He then moves his and to his mouth and blows into his cupped hand testing his breath, before says quietly, "Was it something I said…" to no one in particular as he sighs and turns to return to his apartment.

From the other side of the door Sarah is berating herself up for her freak out and cowardess. She wants nothing more than to grab Chuck and show him how she feels, but she still has yet to fully get over the greatest betrayal she has experienced and though she trusts Chuck, her heart and mind are hesitant to risk the pain of loss again. She wants to open the door, chase him down, but her body won't cooperate and soon he is gone and she is once again alone in bed, wishing she could break through her fear, if only to have him in her arms as she sleeps.

She sighs and softly says in a slightly disgusted and demoralized voice, "Smooth one there Walker."

Sleep does not come easily, but when it does her fears give way to happy thoughts of her and Chuck together as she rests, waiting for the coming morning.

**End flashback…**

* * *

Sarah then throws off the bedspread and huffs adorably, _Well until the end there everything went so well… maybe Chuck didn't notice… well that might be a stretch. Maybe I should just tell him… no… that is no good… I suck at talking about my feelings, I am a doer… I need to show him… eventually how I feel. God I am pathetic! Well, I better get ready, I may not deserve him, but I can't wait to see my Yankee Nerd!_

Sarah then sets off to complete her morning routine and as her thoughts fall to a curly haired nerd, she unknowingly begins to happily hum. For now her fears disappear as she gets ready thinking of lunch with Chuck.

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 9, 2012**_

_**10:10hrs BST**_

Chuck sits with a hot cup of coffee and looks across the table in his apartment at his little bearded friend.

Morgan looks at him incredulously with a studying expression. Morgan looks up and down at Chuck and squints at him before his eyes go wide as he exclaims, "DUDE! You didn't seal the deal with Sarah! What's wrong… issues in that department, mother issues, talk to Dr. Morgan."

Chuck nearly spits his coffee as he stares dumbly at Morgan, "The hell Buddy!"

Morgan locks eyes with Chuck, "Tell me I am wrong then."

Chuck sighs and swipes his hand across is forehead and down his face in frustration, "Morgan, buddy it's not like that… I really like her… and I don't want to push her…"

"Just make your move buddy! She's going to think you're gay or something!"

Chuck has an affronted expression, "Thanks for that buddy," he says through gritted teeth.

Morgan sips his coffee, "Just saying…"

Chuck sighs, "And I get it… I do… it's just I am not that guy to push and we were about to kiss and then she practically ran into her apartment… I am not sure what I did, but I will wait as long as I need to… it will happen when it is right." Chuck them ponders then says vaguely, "I have never had this situation before…"

"What's that buddy?"

Chuck then looks at Morgan and begins playing with his cup, "Well not to be a jerk or anything… but usually girls are… more aggressive… and I have to fight them off to get to know them better… and now that I finally find someone I actually really care about…"

Morgan then completes Chuck's thought, "And she is completely different and for once is not throwing herself at you? You poor, poor guy," Morgan says sarcastically. He then looks at Chuck, "Fine, you like her and she is different, which is good, but make sure you let her know how you feel… the last thing you want is to give her so much time and space that she thinks you're not actually interested… or gay!" Morgan then gives Chuck and evil grin after the last little jab.

Chuck gives Morgan an unimpressed look before his face takes on a cunning look as he retorts, "Morgan, I keep telling you that you are not my type… beards are a no go for me!"

Morgan's mouth drops open and he can't help but join Chuck in laughter, before saying, "I would shave it off for you Chuck."

They both break into fits of laughter before Chuck finally regains his composure, "Okay buddy, thanks for the talk but I better get going if I am going to be ready for my lunch with Sarah and we are defiantly on the edge of funny and weird on the conversation pendulum. But thanks for the talk Dr. Morgan."

Morgan perks up, "Of course! And always happy to lend a poor lost nerd my expert advice."

Chuck laughs again, "Okay, see you later buddy!"

Chuck then makes his way out the door and Morgan watches him leave before grabbing his cell phone and dialing, _"Hey! Alex! Yeah good to hear your voice too. Listen… I just talked with Chuck and I think we need to get the gang together and plan out the party so those kids get out of their own way… yeah that sounds good… sure… yeah, great we can all talk then. Alright, talk to you then, bye."_

As Morgan gets off the phone he smiles and thinks, _It looks like we will have to make party night (Friday) a night to remember for these wonderful, yet emotionally stunted people… what could go wrong?_

* * *

_**Franco Manca Sourdough Pizza (Restaurant)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 9, 2012**_

_**12:44 hrs BST**_

Chuck and Sarah met at the athlete's village and quickly made their way to market road just south of London in order to indulge in a little Italian feast, after the recommendation from one Morgan Guillermo Grimes.

Once Chuck and Sarah arrive they quickly make their way to market row, which is like an alley row of shops off of the street. They make their way into the alley filled with shops and quickly arrive at Franco Manca the destination for their lunch. The pizzeria is small and is two narrow shops right across from one another with a white awning sign with the pizzeria's name in red letters and the squiggly design of the restaurants symbol. The market row is enclosed and there is a triangular roof made up of glass skylights at the top of the three floors that contain the "Alley." Beneath this skylight roof are white curved archways with a circle in the middle as a design, which provide support as the glass archway above bathes the area in natural light.

In the storefront on the right side of the alley is the main kitchen area and stone oven, which is at the back of the of the room behind three small tables for guests. Just outside there are three more wood benches that form booths with a stone topped table in the middle. On the left hand side is another store front with three more tables inside and three similar booth tables just outside the front of the store in the 'alley' walkway, as well as a server area/computer and one additional stone oven for the pizza.

Chuck and Sarah happen to be lucky and arrive just prior to the rush at the popular pizza place and are seated just inside the left storefront in clear view of the alley way/other tables.

They sit and Sarah looks around and smiles at Chuck, "So, what made you decide to bring us here?"

Chuck smiles widely while looking at his menu before looking into her eyes, "Well actually, Morgan snuck off while we were at the Westfield shopping center and grabbed himself a snack and he raved about it… he also has a black belt in food… usually under 10 bucks, but hey it smells great."

Sarah giggles, "Wow, our lunch date is a Morgan recommendation?"

Chuck puts on a mock affronted look, "No faith in the little bearded man!"

They share a look and laugh until Chuck smiles and says softly, "He has always been supportive of… of us…"

Sarah breathes in deeply and shakes her fear away and smiles, "Well good… so what do you want to have?"

Chuck looks at the menu with deep concentration, which makes Sarah's mouth twist into an adorable smile as she watches him. He finally speaks after a moment of consideration, "Well, I was thinking maybe a vegetarian pizza… what do you think?"

Sarah beams that sounds great! Wait… what's on that?"

Chuck returns his gaze to the menu and begins listing off the toppings as he says, "Ha, it's just like Sbarro back home it has tomato, onion, green peppers, mushrooms, olives…" Chuck looks up as he says olives and sees Sarah's face curl in disgust.

Sarah then sighs, almost silently, "That sounds good… I really like veggie pizza."

Chuck quirks his brow, "So she likes the veggie pizza, but that face… I know!"

The server arrives and Chuck orders, "Hey, could we get a pizza to share?"

The young brunette server smiles widely at him as she breathily responds, "Of course what would you like?" Sarah meanwhile is staring daggers at the brunette, who is acting as if Sarah doesn't exist, lost in Chuck's presence… which Sarah cannot honestly blame the girl for, but damn it he's hers!

Chuck smiles back and says, "We'll have the vegetarian pizza, no olives. Thanks!"

Sarah's mouth drops open as she turns from glaring at the girl to look in slight shock at the curly haired nerd. She tries to speak, but pauses, tries again, but can't find the words as she thinks, _How the hell?_

Chuck sees her efforts and replies, "I saw your face when I said olives and I assumed you didn't like them… I hope I was right… Ellie says I am clueless…"

Sarah smiles widely, "Chuck that is so sweet and thank you… I hate olives! And you're not clueless…"

Soon after their food arrives and the pair are lost in another deep conversation, including Chuck's hilarious story of Morgan's failed wooing of Ms. Anna Wu and the pizza, no sauce - all cheese, at Sbarro the guys named after Morgan as Chuck and Sarah enjoy the wonderful food. They are so distracted by one another they do not notice the crowd beginning to form after word of their presence began to spread like a wildfire through the Market row.

The buzz and not so hushed whispers and conversations finally break Chuck and Sarah from their reverie as they look up and simultaneously their eyes take on a comically wide-eyed, shocked expression as they notice the crowd.

Both quietly utter, "Crap!"

Sarah begins to breath heavily, near hyperventilating as she feels the walls close in as she is surrounded by a mob of fans all staring at her and Chuck. She is near a freak out when Chuck puts his hand on her knee and squeezes gentle. Her eyes snap to his and her breathing calms as she looks at his smile and calm demeanor.

Chuck then stands and waves at the crowd and clasps Sarah's hand pulling her towards the alley's exit after leaving their payment and a great tip for the waitress as he signs a few autographs and takes some pictures as the couple escapes the area. Soon after they are back in a cab and were heading towards the Athlete's Village.

Chuck turns to Sarah, "You alright?"

Sarah smiles sadly, "Yeah… thanks for taking over there… I am having a hard time with all the people… knowing me… and the attention… you know?"

Chuck smiles, "They think they know you, but your friends know who you really are. And don't worry, I know it is tough, but you are amazing! I am not surprised you are a star."

Sarah blushes and says, "Well, we are still going to the party tonight?'

Chuck smiles, "Yep! Everyone will be there and we can let loose… I am not much of a club guy, but if you and our friends and teammates will be there it should be fun."

Sarah smiles, "Yes it should be… I have a round of interviews first and then I am meeting with Zondra and Carina… Ellie and Alex were going to try and come too and we are going to eat and then get ready for the evening. We'll meet you and the guys there yeah?"

"Yep! You girls be good and enjoy your interview!"

Sarah smirks, "We will and I am dreading these interviews Mr. Bartowski!"

Chuck smiles, "You'll do great. Don't freak out."

Chuck and Sarah share a look before they kiss which heats up as they make their way in the cab.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 10, 2012**_

_**5:33 hrs BST**_

Zondra, Carina, Alex and Ellie all lounge around Sarah's apartment. Zondra and Carina had naturally gained 'access' to a spare key and used it in order to prepare for the evening. The cabal sat and talked out their plan to make sure Chuck and Sarah got out of their own ways.

Carina spoke, "Okay, so we are agreed then? We need to loosen these crazy kids up!"

Alex looks thoughtfully, "It may be crazy, but I think so… I know Sarah will need a push and without some liquid courage might not take the leap and tell him how she feels. I just hope we don't bring out the fighter in her! We could get Chuck killed," she jokes as the friends break out into laughter.

Ellie then adds, "Chuck is similar… he is used to girls throwing themselves at him, but he never became a player thank god… he just doesn't have that in him… he has always looked for the right girl. I think that could be Sarah, they just need a little help."

Zondra then voices her concern, "Guys I think this is a bad idea to meddle… they like each other and they will figure it out. If we try and push things we could make it worse."

Carina then rebuts Zondra, "But if we do nothing they could miss their chance and leave and I think they deserve to be happy and we have to help!"

Alex and Ellie nod and say, "Zondra's concerns are fair so we need to be careful; we have to watch out for them and make sure they have fun tonight! Agreed?"

All four agree, but Zondra is still a little hesitant as she thinks, _I hope this works… Sarah needs a push, but she is so strong, yet so fragile… if this isn't perfect this could be bad. Well, there is no stopping Carina now, I better watch out for them all._

After they set up their plan and begin prepping the liquid courage suddenly Sarah's door opens and is slammed as a flash of blonde marches into the room, clearly upset.

Ellie is the first to shake off the surprise at Sarah's rage filled entrance and asks what everyone is thinking, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sarah huffs angrily and then nearly growls as she swears under her breath as she takes off her track jacket and throws it on a chair and begins pacing the room. The other girls share a confused and curious look as Zondra approaches Sarah and gently put a hand on Sarah's back, "What's up Sarah?"

Sarah tenses and then turns and hugs Zondra near tears. After a moment she speaks quietly, "I hate the media!"

Zondra nods, "Bad interview?"

Sarah lets out a wet chuckle, "You have no idea!"

Sarah huffs out a sigh and looks at the expectant faces of her friends before taking a deep breath. She then continues, "It was all really normal, annoying, but normal. I did… like three or four sports interviews, which had the normal questions about training, how I felt at the Olympic, and the experience all the normal stuff…"

The others ask, "And?"

"The last interview was…" and Sarah practically spits the venom as she says, "A gossip columnist from New York, Daphne Peralta."

Zondra's eyes go wide, "Oh no. They didn't throw you to that wolf!"

Sarah grits her teeth, "Yeah my team really screwed up! It was torture! All these personal questions and she kept pressing and then she started saying all this stuff about Chuck being a player and showing me pictures of him hugging and taking pictures with other girls. I almost lost it and Kung Fu'd the bitch, but then she showed a clearly intentionally picture of you Carina and another with you Zondra hugging Chuck. Then I knew she was looking to get a scoop and to get a rise out of me with these intentionally unrepresentative photos… Forrest had to hold me back or I may have kicked her ass. URRRG! I am still so angry thought!"

Carina then gets a predatory look as she thinks, _Perfect! _She then says, "Sarah, I have an idea: You need a drink!"

Sarah laughs, "Yeah maybe I do, but only a couple…"

Carina has a faux innocent look, "Of course." She grabs a bottle and pours the girls a shot before declaring, "Drink up girls, let's celebrate!"

Sarah laughs and starts to put the interview experience behind her. Soon the girls are having a few normal drinks while getting ready and eating some food when Carina playfully hits the iPod speakers and LMFAO's "Shots" song blares in the room. The girls laugh and once again the shots flow and soon the girls are getting a little buzzed as they prepare to head out to the party. For once Sarah lets go and drinks and decides to let the anger go and enjoy the night.

* * *

_**Chinawhite Nightclub**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 10, 2012**_

_**10:59 hrs BST**_

Chuck, Awesome, Morgan and Cole are lounging in the VIP room of Chinawhite as they enjoy the upscale Asian inspired lighting and decor. One side of the VIP room is a seating area with purple couches with white's designs similar to Ming vases, while the dark walls are bathed in rouge light. On the roof over the low Asian inspired sofas is the clubs symbol/design on the low roof, a circle with squares and rectangles connected like a lattice work inside the circle to create the club's symbol. There are multiple bar areas and in the center is a bamboo wood dance floor with four Asian lamp chandeliers that set off the dark ambiance of the club.

The guys chat and drink a few beers from the bottle as they wait for the girls in their jeans and respective nations' T-shirts. Chuck again looks at his watch between chatting with fellow teammates and other swimmers and athletes that are in the club. He turns down a number of offers to dance with the beautiful women in the club as he awaits Sarah's arrival.

Devon finally articulates what they are all thinking, "Dude, where are the ladies at?!"

Chuck looks around with a slightly confused expression on his face as he takes a drag from his bottle of beer before looking back and responding to a friend, "I don't buddy, but I'm starting get worried I think I should call Sarah."

Morgan then goes, "Pfff, don't worry my man I'm sure everything is fine and they just got caught up at dinner."

Chuck sighs, "You're probably right buddy…"

At that and exact moment Chuck, Morgan, Devon and Cole turn and look towards the bar on the opposite side of the room where they see none other than the aforementioned ladies for whom their waiting.

The four men see the women drinking and laughing, clearly a little bit tipsy, and Chuck and company's collective mouths drop open.

"No…"

"Freaking…"

"Way…"

"Dude…"

The men say completing the sentence with one word each as the girls begin to dance as they do another shot. The guys look at one another and make their way towards the bar. Sarah looks stunning in a white and yellow sundress that is tight around her torso and drapes close to her legs. Chuck has to do a double take at her beauty and her golden curls that cascade down to her shoulders.

When they arrive at the bar the girls have just finished a shot and Carina sees the guys first and practically yells, "Chucky!" She runs at him and leaps into his arms with a drunken smile on her face.

Chuck is caught a little off guard feebly says, "Hi…"

Chuck looks around Carina who is latched to him, and sees Zondra completely engrossed in a conversation with their teammate Cullen Jones, while he hears a growl coming from his girlfriends direction. He looks at her in time to give a weak smile as she slams two more quick shots before wiping her chin and making her way quickly toward Carina, who is now in danger of facing the giant blond she-males wrath.

Chuck thinks quickly and heroically saves Carina's life… from a beat down at the very least. Chuck nervously pulls Carina's feet back to the floor and turns and with one arm grabs Cole and uses his impressive strength to yank the Brit around and into close proximity to Carina.

Carina's eyes go wide and dilate slightly and she tries hard to hide the slight blush that she can feel permeating her cheeks as Cole's surprised and slightly miffed expression turns into a suave and confident smile.

Chuck then quickly says, "Carina this is Cole. Cole this is Carina Hansen. She is a good friend and I thought you could escort her for the night…"

Cole gets the message as he sees Sarah marching toward them and not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth says in his confident accent, "Why yes Charles, I would be honored." He then turns to Carina and smile and extends his elbow, "If that if fine with you of course Miss Hansen, would you like to dance?"

Carina smirks and says with nearly a purr, "Call me Carina and I would love to dance…" She looks him up and down before she takes his offered arm and they head off to the dance floor and safety.

Chuck sighs in relief and sees Ellie and Awesome engaged in a conversation, while Morgan and Alex are kissing. He then sees Sarah and a smile breaks across his face. She walks right up to him and grabs his shirt and gives him and angry look. She says with a slight slur, "I know what you did." Chuck nervously tries to respond, but is stopped when Sarah plants her lips hard on his in a searing kiss. She then adds, "You saw I was about to kick red's ass and you saved her, nice move… though I wanted a little practice on my martial arts… oh well." She then looks at the dance floor and smiles, "Nice choice by the way… you are rather devious…"

Chuck smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief before trying to look innocent, "Whatever do you mean…"

Sarah laughs and beams, "I know it may have been faster than you planned, but my bet is you were planning on introducing them."

Chuck laughs and smiles, "Guilty… and them," as he points to Zondra and Cullen talking. Sarah lets out a laugh.

"Really?"

Chuck smiles, "Yep, told him to say hi, but thought I would have to aid the introduction… I guess not."

Sarah beams, "Come on! Let's dance!"

Chuck smiles as a drunk and aggressive Sarah pulls Chuck to the dance floor.

**Later…**

Chuck and Sarah danced and drank and danced some more. Sarah was now thoroughly trashed as her friends plans did not account for the distractions: Morgan and Alex distracted one another as did Ellie and Awesome. Carina was always expected to become distracted in the party environment and as expected she was dancing… well kind of unexpectedly slow dancing with Cole. However, everyone including Zondra herself thought she would be the one to make sure Sarah did not go overboard. Unfortunately, she got caught up in the pre-drinking and then become lost in her conversations and dancing with Cullen and was unable to ensure that Chuck and Sarah had enough of the liquid courage to have fun, but not too much.

Now Sarah was dancing the night away with all her inhibitions gone and Chuck was quickly having to babysit Sarah, while her fun loving demeanor was insisting getting him drunk and on maximum physical contact, which he was okay with.

Having just been ordered to get more drinks Chuck made his way to the bar, pushing his way through a crowd of people seemingly surrounding the bar, but not ordering drinks. Chuck shrugs it off and orders a couple drinks, remembering Sarah's request _for __Moe-heeee-toe's!_

Chuck saddles up to the bar and is about to order when he is clapped on the arm. A shorter blond man calls out with a slight slur, "Hey, are you that Yankee swimmer?"

Chuck laughs as he turns, "One of them, yeah. It's Chuck, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck then does a double take as he sees the man, Tyler Martin. Chuck replies, "And you're Tyler Martin, the famous rock star."

Tyler smirks, "Yep! Let's have some drinks eh!"

Chuck is distracted and says a quick sure as Tyler orders shots for a group of people. Tyler then orders three additional shots for him and Chuck before looking at Chuck, "Come on Chuck ol'boy bottoms up!"

Chuck looks at the drinks, but can't refuse as he is having too much fun. Chuck turns to the crowd around them and yells out, "See you in the emergency room!" To which the crowd cheers as he and Tyler down the shots.

By now the pair is attracting all sorts of attention as two brunettes approach the two men. The first turns to Chuck and says in slightly Russian accented English, "Hey, are Chuck Bartowski, the swimmer?"

Chuck smiles kindly and recognizes the beautiful young woman, "Yes, and you are Vivian Volkoff, right?"

She blushes and smiles coyly as she looks down and then to her friend. Vivian then turns to Tyler who is eying her friend appreciatively, "This is my friend Natalia…"

Tyler kisses Natalia's wrist and says half smoothly, half drunkenly, "Why hello."

Chuck laughs and turns back to Vivian, "It's nice to meet you. You did great in the Games!"

Vivian laughs, "Thank you! It was so much fun and you… you were the one who did great."

Chuck blushes and dismisses it as Vivian moves closer and orders a drink.

**Meanwhile… **

Sarah is dancing her heart away fending off the hands and advances of unscrupulous men as she enjoys her time, though she is left wanting as Chuck is away for drinks. It finally strikes her that he has been gone longer than expected. She turns and looks around and sees a sight that makes her blood run hot. At the bar Chuck is standing with Tyler Martin and two brunette bimbo's way too close for her comfort. She bites back her rage and stops and server who is moving a circular tray of shots to a table. The server tries to protest, but Sarah gives her a deathly glare before turning back to watch the scene before her as she decimates the shots on the tray.

Soon she begins to feel dizzy and turns to realize the server is gone, but not knowing for how long as she is out of sorts and is losing control, just short of being violently ill, but very vulnerable from the alcohol.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the bar Chuck is chatting with Vivian, Natalia and Tyler as they laugh and have fun. Finally Chuck begins to rave about Sarah, which causes Vivian's face to drop in defeat and understanding. As he talks about Sarah he realizes his mistake and practically jumps to his feet.

Chuck looks at Vivian, "Hey, nice to meet you and sorry to run… Sarah is going to kill me for making her wait!"

Vivian smiles slightly sadly, "No worries Chuck… it was very nice to meet you and Sarah is a very luck girl…"

Chuck smiles and turns to Tyler and says, "Hey thanks buddy that was fun, but I have to find my girl."

Tyler smirks, "I understand. If you ever want to party, you know where you can come."

Chuck smiles, but has a thoughtful expression, "Yeah, you know what that's not really my scene…"

Tyler smiles widely, "Smart man, smart man Chuck."

Tyler then gives Chuck a wave as he turns back to the ladies and Chuck rushes through the crowd to find Sarah.

Chuck scours the dance floor now very worried and kicking himself for getting distracted. He admonishes himself, _Stupid! How could you be so stupid! How do you leave Sarah hanging and alone on the dance floor…? Okay I am a little drunk and Tyler is a rock star and how often do you get a chance to drink with a rock star… and Vivian is cool, but she's not Sarah… crap I have to find her!_

Finally he sees her through the crowd and momentarily lets out a sigh of relief until he sees she is stumbling and clearly in rough shape. He begins to rush over and then he sees a Latin man pulling at her arm as she struggles feebly.

Chuck rushes up to them and calls out, "Sarah! Are you okay? I am so sorry."

Sarah looks up from heavy lids and smiles, "Chuck there you are! I was all alone and then I saw you with some skank and then there were shots… lots and lots of shots…"

Chuck then turns and eye to the now visibly angry man holding Sarah's arm. Chuck looks at the man's hand grasping Sarah and then to the man's face and Chuck's face goes stony and an intense expression covers his face. He practically growls in a low, but emphatic voice, "Let her go!"

The man does so and bristles as he straightens his dark blue suit jacket, "I am Agusto Gaez and the lady wanted to join me for a night cap… so how about you leave us alone."

Chuck then looks at Sarah and wordlessly asks her if she wanted to go. Despite being hammered she shakes her head, no matter how hurt she was at seeing Chuck chatting with those brunettes she would never leave with another guy… she would be no better than Amy then.

Chuck stiffens in rage and says with hate in his voice, "You have ten seconds to leave before I make you leave."

Gaez smirks before looking into Chuck's eyes, which sends a cold chill through the Brazilian's spine as he sees the cold hate behind Chuck's dark eyes. Gaez decides his chance at an easy score being gone meant that walking away was better than the courage of standing up to the tall American at this point. Gaez turns and disappears into the crowd, while Chuck turns back to Sarah.

"Sarah I am so sorry… I…"

Sarah puts her hand on his lips as Chuck supports her. She shushes him and says, "Don't worry Chuck… you saved me."

Chuck still feeling bad, "I was just talking with Tyler Martin and then Vivian Volkoff a swimmer came over and talked to us. I talked about mostly you and then realized my mistake…"

Sarah had stiffened at hearing about Vivian, but instantly relaxed when Chuck honestly told her he had talked about her during that time. She hesitantly asks, "Really?"

"Of course… I don't know how I could be so stupid to get distracted…"

"Shush!" Sarah then leans in and plants a passionate kiss on his lips, which she escalates as she gropes his body as the people around them cheer and snap picture of the famous couple. Sarah then gives Chuck the sexiest, sultry look he has ever seen before she grabs his wrist and begins to pull him towards the exit. Being hammered she begins to stumble and Chuck is able to catch her before he pulls her close and guides her to the door and down the stairs. Once on the street Chuck turns to Sarah and takes a deep breath of the sobering night air and gives her a soft kiss on the lips before pushing through the photographers and the club goers towards a black cab. He helps her in and then jumps into the cab and they take off for the Athlete's Village.

* * *

_**Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 11, 2012**_

_**02:30 hrs BST**_

Chuck helps Sarah out of the cab and into the Athlete's Village. They arrive at her door and he helps her open it as he guides her into the apartment. Sarah has a wide drunken smile on her face as she straightens up and pulls Chuck by the hand towards the bedroom.

Chuck now has a moral war going on in his mind, he wants Sarah more than anything… but if she regrets sleeping with him it would kill him. He thinks, _Oh boy… god she is beautiful and she wants me! ME! But… but she is drunk… and not just a little buzzed, she is hammered. She's not in her right mind… she is vulnerable… I can't take advantage of her…_

Meanwhile Sarah is pulling Chuck along thinking, _God he is so hot! I want him so bad right now… it all seems so simple right now, I want to show him how I feel. God this is going to be good! Mmmm, just need to get him naked!_

Sarah pulls Chuck into her bedroom and practically throws him on the bed as she pounces and lands on top of him as her hips grind tortuously on his lap as her knees land on either side of his hips. Without hesitation she moves in for the kill as she passionately kisses him, her tongue invading his mouth.

Chuck begins to lose his will at the pleasure of having her hot body on his. She moves the kiss from his lips to his cheek and down his stubble laden chin to his neck. Chuck's breath hitches at the contact and his arms wrap around her and pull her tighter as her chest and hips crush into his, eliciting a groan from them both. She then reaches for his belt and pants and has them partway undone when Chuck finally snaps from the spell of Sarah Walker as one word screams in his mind: Wrong! He thinks, _I… I love her and I can't take advantage of her! This is wrong!_

Chuck summons all his strength and gentle places his hands on hers, stopping her from removing his pants. She smiles at him, her eyes hazy from the alcohol. She then says playfully, "Why Chuck, this is part where I undress you and hint, hint you are suppose to do the same!"

She then playfully pouts, "Or do you not want to see me naked?"

Chuck tries to smile, but can only sigh as he moves her off his lap, "Sarah… I want this and I want you more than anything…"

Sarah tries to kiss him again, but Chuck stops her volley, "Sarah, you are too drunk and aren't thinking right… I… can't take advantage like that… I am not that kind of guy…"

Sarah's face falls as her mind realizes what he is saying and catches up, _He's rejecting me? NO. No no no no no no!_

She cries out tears starting to reach the surface, "But I want this Chuck… I want you!"

Chuck smiles sadly, "I want you too, but not like this… I want you… all of you… I don't want you to do something you will regret or hurt you… I just can't take advantage of you."

Sarah then pleads, "What did I do wrong? I'll do anything, anything you want! Please Chuck… I need you!"

"I need you too, but not now, not like this… I can stay with you and make sure you are alright… but I can't make love to you tonight… not when you are so out of sorts…"

Sarah then cries hard into his chest, her heart breaking. Anger suddenly fills her, fueled by the alcohol and the sting of what she sees as a rejection as her mind jumps in error to the conclusion that she is not good enough. She slaps his chest hard as she cries before collapsing into her bed in a fit of tears.

She practically screams, "GET OUT!"

Chuck can barely hold back his emotions as he looks at her small, crying form, "Sarah… let me stay with you… protect you…"

Sarah yells through the comforter, "I said get out! NOW!"

Chuck swallows hard and holds back a tear at causing her such pain, "I am sorry Sarah… it's not what you think… and when you are feeling better I will prove how much I really care… maybe I care too much, but you deserve the best and I will always take care of you and I will always try and do what's right…" Chuck sighs and turns towards the door.

Sarah breaks into more tears as she cries and says through heaving tears, "Get out…"

Chuck exits her apartment into the cool night air and places his back against the closed door as he slides down it until he is sitting outside Sarah's front door, grasping his knees to his chest. He sits watch and all he can think is, _I hope that was the right thing to do… I know it was morally right… but to cause all that pain in order to protect her… god this is so screwed up… why can't this be easier…_

After an hour sitting watch Chuck begins to drift into a fitful sleep. And just before the nightmares come, his last conscious thought is, _God I hope this was right… and that she forgives me…_

* * *

_**AN2: Don't shoot! I am sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger, but it was necessary…**_

_**First shout out to Liam2 and ne71 – where I stole… mean was inspired by the **__**Moe-heeee-toe thing. Chuck vs Premium Drunk is a must read in my opinion.**_

_**So I realize this is a tough chapter and some of you may think this is all for angst – not my intention and honestly I consider this drama. Now some may not think this is forced and Chuck and Sarah would hook up and the world would be grand… ideally yes, but in this AU - not in my view. Chuck is good to a fault and I see this attribute in Chuck (as in myself), he would never take advantage in any way. Even though Sarah is willing, the fact she is not 100% there, the fact she does not completely have her wits would stop Chuck from making his move. It is tough and honestly is meant to be a little tragic – as all things are going so well Chuck trying to do the right thing causes so many problems (kinda like the opening of season 3… except this is in character unlike the crap we saw in pink slip… takes deep breath… OK I'm back). All in all this sets up the finale and have a little faith – things will move forward and next chapter will answer the ultimate question of this arc and will set up my ending. I hope you enjoyed this even though it was a tougher read, but again pain makes a true love story great.**_

_**And I am sorry for the tease at the beginning… yes I am in fact evil :)**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, LMFAO, Chinawhite nightclub or Franco Manca or anything really.**_

_**Final note – tell me what you think, and hopefully your pitchforks are not needed – don't kill the author (or I can't finish LOL)! I know this is a tough spot to end and next chapter is huge plot wise and will NOT leave you hanging – yes this is all part of my evil plan and preps my hopefully gripping conclusion – I will try an update soon (My next day off). This story should be done already and I am sorry for the delay – life can be a pain at times.**_

_**As always thank you all for the support! All the best **_

_**KB**_


	20. Aftermath and Going Home

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: **_

_******Update – Okay, my bad… there is a small change (size wise, but big plot wise) in the airport scene to make this right – so no need to re-read the whole thing (though it may help), just airport scene. May not be better I hope so, but it is less negative on Sarah – not my intention*******_

_**Wow… I thought I would get some hate for last chapter, but it seems all the reviewers saw what I was trying for – an impossible situation that sadly happens and makes our hero's lives difficult. I am so happy one reviewer really hit the nail on what I was going for when they said they saw this as character development not angst – this is what I am going for. Now this chapter is a monster plot wise. Could probably be multiple chapters, but I have teased a lot in this story and I always wanted this to be the big reveal before the finale. So I hope you enjoy, there is a ton going on here and I hope I put it all together well. It will be hard at first, but the ending will show my direction so make sure to finish the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Aftermath and Going Home

_**Path near Sarah's Apartment in the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 11, 2012**_

_**10:04 hrs BST**_

Zondra had given Carina a call early the following morning to check on the red head and to honestly see if she could assuage her guilt over 'losing' track of Sarah the previous night. As Zondra walks down a path towards the dorm like buildings looking inventively for Carina, her mind is torn by twin feelings, guilt for abandoning her position (AKA protecting Sarah) and the fun night she had drinking and dancing with friends and particularly Cullen. She sigh and thinks to herself, _God I hope Sarah had as fun a night as I did… and Carina's crazy plan worked… or at least wasn't a total disaster. Crap! This is going to be bad! Where is Red! We need to check on our girl and make sure she is alright…_

Zondra is so deep in thought she misses Carina come bounding toward her as the morning sun shines off the greenery of the trees and lawns around them through white fluffy clouds. Carina, noticing Zondra lost in her own thoughts, rushes up and nearly knocks over the strong dark haired woman as she pulls Zondra into a bone crushing hug.

Carina in a happy, near giddy tone says, "Hey Zondra! Wonderful morning!"

Zondra recovers and stares at Carina with her mouth agape. She shakes off the surprise at Carina's… different… what to call it mood, continence? Zondra finally verbalizes her surprise, "The hells gotten into you Carina?" She then realizes her words and chuckles, "Oh, so I see you got laid last night… who was your conquest?"

Carina's face becomes serious and a little nervous, but she is still radiant as the sun kisses her auburn locks and bare shoulders of her peach tank top all the way down to her stylish straight legged jeans.

Zondra quirks an eye and looks Carina up and down, seeing her friend looking like a little girl with a secret. Zondra stops them and turns, "Okay, you're acting odd, spill!"

Carina blushes and smiles and Zondra again pushes by saying, "Come on Carina! Wait… you are wearing a new outfit… but you were out all night with a guy right?"

Carina softly sighs, "Actually no conquest… but I was out all night…"

Zondra gawks at Carina before saying, "Explain?"

Carina nods and chuckles, "Fine! Chuck kinda saved me last night… you would have noticed if you were not so distracted by Chuck's teammate!" Zondra blushes and urges Carina on with a pointed look. Carina continues, "Well anyway, I hugged Chuck because I was a little tipsy… Okay a lot and well Sarah was a little inebriated… damn that girl can drink mojitos! Well, he introduced me to his friend Cole and sent us off to dance saving me from a pissed off Sarah."

Zondra just watches in a little shock as Carina tells the story, but as she listens to Carina go on and on and on about Cole her face twists into an ever-growing smile, until she is beaming at her friend.

Carina goes on and on about the dancing and the talks and how sweet and shockingly honorable Cole was. As Carina excitedly states, "I was so shocked he did not try and pull something! He looks like a total James Bond type, a heartbreaker, but it was as if he knew that pushing for sex would ruin the truly wonderful night we had… I can't wait to see him… we are having lunch and maybe dinner tonight!"

Zondra finally stops the red head's near diatribe and laughs, "Wow girl! You've got it so bad!"

Carina blushes and her face twists as she defiantly states, "No! No… Okay fine! I can't stop think of him… it is so… weird…"

Zondra chuckles, "Well now you know how Sarah felt when you tried to mount Chuck! How would you have reacted if Sarah was all over Cole?"

Carina gasps and then nearly turns red in anger and Zondra put up her arms defensively, "Calm down! Just making a point!"

Carina sighs, "I am as hopeless as Sarah, aren't I?"

Zondra sighs, "We all are…"

Carina is about to ask what Zondra meant when they hear noises coming from a nearby tree and shrubs. Both friends turn and get an eye full as they see a pair of young athletes tangled in the throes of passion and a lustful embrace, with most of their cloths missing. They look at one another and take in the scene before giggling like school girls.

Zondra says though giggles, "Well apparently the partying… and PDA has ramped up since the swimming events ended!"

Carina laughs, "Well they have the right spirit!" She then gets a predatory look and shouts to the couple, "Nice ass!" The couple looks up in shock and both turn red from head to toe as Zondra apologizes and pulls Carina away from the embarrassed couple.

Once at a safe distance Zondra gives Carina a half-hearted glare to which Carina responds, "What? Baby steps, okay."

Both girls share a look and break out laughing.

Carina recovers as they walk up the stairs towards Sarah's apartment, "I hope Sarah had that much fun last night with her hunk!"

Zondra then has a troubled look on her face, "I hope so… I screwed up… I meant to watch out for her… but got distracted."

Carina nods knowingly, "We all did, but don't worry I bet she is fine and is sleeping it off all sweaty and happy!"

Both turn the corner on Sarah's floor and both freeze. They see Chuck lying with his back to Sarah's door asleep with his chin on his chest and a pained expression on his face.

Zondra and Carina look worriedly at one another then back to Chuck before Carina quietly exclaims, "Well this isn't good…"

* * *

_**Outside Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 11, 2012**_

_**10:15 hrs BST**_

"Chuck! Chuck are you alright!"

Both Zondra and Carina call out worriedly as they rush over and kneel at his side as he awakens, still in his wrinkled jeans and team USA t-shirt from the previous evening. He groggily awakens and moans in pain as he rubs his aching neck from his awkward sleeping position guarding Sarah's door.

Zondra looks into Chuck's tired and sad eyes and asks, "Chuck, what's going on? Is Sarah Okay?"

Chuck sighs loudly and tries to stand before flopping back down into a seated position due to his numb legs. He moans again before scratching at his curly and now rather ruffled hair before answering, "Things did not go well last night… Sarah is alright… I think…"

Carina and Zondra turn on him, "What do you mean you think! What did you do!?"

Chuck puts up his hands in a defensive posture as he slowly pulls his stiff body from the concrete ground. He sighs again as he stretches his back. He looks at the girls before simply stating, "I tried to do the right thing and screwed everything up… Sarah kicked me out… she wouldn't let me take care of her."

Zondra and Carina shoot daggers at Chuck and say as one, "Explain!"

Chuck sighs again and wipes his palm across his face as his shoulders drop, "Okay…"

Chuck then tells the entire story from start to finish explaining the events at the club, Sarah's near miss with the Brazilian douche as Chuck put it all the way until his unceremonious punting from Sarah's apartment and his standing… well sitting guard the entire night, praying she would let him in to take care of her. Carina and Zondra listen inventively and as the story goes on their angry and judging expressions soften and finally they are looking at Chuck with admiration and respect.

Carina surprises everyone with her soft reaction, "Oh, Chuck…"

Zondra chews at her lip and then says, "You did the right thing Chuck… though with Sarah you may have been better off just having a drunken night together. I know it would not be right and you did the right thing, but Sarah doesn't trust people like we do… the fact that she threw herself at you… and you said no would crush her…"

Chuck's face takes on a tortured look, "I care about her and wanted to be with her… but not like that…"

Zondra looks at him with a sympathetic look, "I know Chuck… you did the right thing, but Sarah will not see it that way… and she is stubborn. Listen, we will take care of her, I know you want to help, but right now the best thing you can do is give us a little time to get her head right. She probably will have a brutal hangover, so today is shot… I know it may kill you, but give her today to realize how special what you did was and how lucky she is to have you, okay?"

Chuck opens his mouth to argue, but Zondra and Carina give him a look that told him he was not winning this argument so he relents as his shoulder drop, "I… I understand… I don't like it, but just tell her why, okay."

Zondra smiles weakly, "You take care of yourself, go hang out with Morgan, Awesome and the boys and try not to worry… okay, I know that sounds weak and there is no chance of you not worrying, but we will make sure she is fine, promise."

Carina then reaches out to him and grips his hand in hers, "We'll take care of her Chuck… and thank you for protecting her… I feel sick that trying to loosen her up almost led to…" she trails off and shutters, before hugging Chuck tight and whispering in his ear, "_We'll get her head out of her ass… and it may be inappropriate timing, but thanks for introducing me to Cole…"_

Chuck smiles at Carina wearily before giving Zondra a hug, "Thanks you both... and help her, help her feel better."

Both girls smile, "We will."

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 11, 2012**_

_**10:34 hrs BST**_

Zondra and Carina stealthily enter the apartment and look around nervously at Sarah's eerie apartment. The sun filtered through the nearly closed shades casting lines of light across the darkened apartment. They look at one another with worried expressions as they see the discord in the apartment, a broken glass on the counter, clothes strewn on the floor and chairs and furniture askew and tipped over.

They quietly make their way to Sarah's room, worried at what they would find. Zondra and Carina both had the same guilty thoughts, _Please let her be alright…_

They share a nervous look and both peak into the room as they look around at the disaster of a room. They look at Sarah curled in bed and their hearts drop at the sad sight. Her room is a mess of clothes and her lamp and side tables appear to have been thrown and now lie broken upon the floor. At first both Zondra and Carina are terrified to check and make sure Sarah is still alive as she is curled up and unmoving, but both let out a breath and nearly collapse in sadness when they hear Sarah's tortured cries and moans as her body shakes in the fetal position.

Both share a heartbroken look before moving to Sarah's side. They find Sarah an abject mess – eyes clinched tight and mascara running tracks down her blemished cheeks from hours of crying alone. Sarah heaves once then twice before awakening with a start, surprising Zondra and Carina who were gently stroking her shoulder in a calming manner. Sarah scrambles and falls from her bed on the floor as her bloodshot eyes try and gain focus as she dry heaves once more. She swipes her hands at Carina and Zondra pushing them away as she pathetically crawls unevenly on her hands and knees to the bathroom that adjoins her small room.

Carina and Zondra fight back tears as they hear Sarah's cries and moans between the sounds of her vomiting violently from the now closed bathroom door.

Carina quietly in an ashamed voice states the obvious, "This is really bad…"

Zondra sighs and runs her fingers frustratedly through her long, dark hair before simply saying, "Yep… she is in bad shape…"

Carina looks at Zondra with sadness and shame in her eyes, "How do we fix this?"

Zondra sighs, "I don't know… we can only take care of her and try and slowly get her to understand… she is so stubborn though… it won't be easy…"

Carina has a strong and confident expression cross her face as she says, "Well, we have a lot of work to do to make this right for Sar and Chucky. You keep an eye on Sarah and I will get some soup and fluids ready for her. She is going to have a brutal hangover, so we need to make her feel human before we can fix this."

Zondra nods and turns to listen and hopefully help Sarah as Carina moves off to get soup, water, juice and Gatorade for Sarah's recovery.

Zondra gently knocks on the door and softly says, "Sarah? Please let me in girl… we can help you feel better…"

Sarah having just vomited yells through the door, "Stop shouting! My head is killing me, aw! Oh god." She then vomits painfully into the toilet before wiping her mouth with her wrist and breathing raggedly, "Just leave me alone… please…"

Zondra sighs, "We can't do that Sarah, let us in."

Sarah collapses from her kneeling position over the toilet and lays crumpled on the floor her chest heaving as she tries to hold back the pain in her heart and tears threatening to spill from her swollen and red eyes. She thinks, truly broken, _I just want to be alone… no one wants me and I deserve to be alone forever!_

Zondra taps her foot impatiently and looks at her watch before more sternly calling out the Sarah, "Open the door Walker, you need some help!"

Sarah huffs from her position on the cool white tile floor thinking, _Why can't anything go right? _She uses all her strength and lifts herself up just enough to unlock the door before collapsing back to the tile in a heap. Zondra rushes in and looks down with a frown at her friend.

Zondra nearly gasps at her pail and broken friend, "Oh Sarah, what have you done to yourself?"

Sarah does not answer as she pulls her legs to her chest into the fetal position on her side as she weeps pathetically. Zondra holds back tears for her friends as she strengthens her resolve, "Come with me Sarah, I will help you up and me and Carina will help return you to the land of the living. Sarah thinks dejectedly, _Who says I want to return?_

Zondra practically drags Sarah from the restroom to her bed. Sarah flops down and moans as Carina enters the room with bottles of fluids, including juice, Gatorade and water to help temper the hangover. Carina takes a deep breath and walks over to Sarah and softly says, "I know you are in a lot of pain, take this aspirin it will help your headache."

Sarah scoffs, "My head may be sore, but your pill won't stop my pain…"

Zondra looks at Carina before turning back to Sarah and saying calmly, "I know you are hurting and based on what we heard you probably are heartbroken right now… but don't you give up!"

Sarah chuckles, but morosely and without feeling as she says, "What do I have left?"

Carina steps forward as Sarah takes a large swig of Gatorade and her pill and the red head practically yells, "You have a great life, friends and family who love you! You just realized a dream of competing at the Olympics and wining Gold! Oh… and you have a great guy that loves you so much he would not take advantage of you when you got yourself so hammered you couldn't see straight!" Carina huffs in deep breaths as she calm's herself.

Zondra puts a hand to her forehead and sighs, "Nice way to ease into that Carina…"

Sarah petulantly turns over before her stomach flips and she moves to get to the bathroom once more. Zondra grabs a waste basket and hands it over to Sarah who empties the fluid in her stomach into the plastic basket. She moans, "Oh god I think I am dying…"

Zondra and Carina look at her softly and Zondra says, "You need to rest Sarah… we will help you through this… just don't give up… okay?"

Sarah moans and falls into a fitful sleep after her night of crying and very little sleep, but only nightmares awaited her.

As Sarah falls to sleep with her bucket near her bed, Carina and Zondra move out of the room into the kitchen. Zondra moves to the coffee maker and starts up a brew and Carina surprises her when she says, "I really screwed up this time huh?"

Zondra sighs and looks at her, "We're all to blame… it wasn't our best idea, but we have to try and make it right…"

Carina looks up from her feet sadness coloring her face, "How?"

Zondra takes a deep breath, "I don't know, but we have to find a way… let's call Emma and see what she thinks…"

**Hours later… **

"You have to listen to us Sarah!" Carina practically yells.

Zondra and Emma nod and Emma finally speaks, "Honey… listen to your friends they are trying to help! They found Chuck guarding your door for god sakes! Just think what might have happened last night if he wasn't there to protect you!"

Sarah looks up, her face pale, but defiant, "I can take care of myself!"

Emma shakes her head and looks at her daughter, "Sarah, you needed to be protected last night from yourself. Think about Chuck and what he did!"

Sarah sneers, "He rejected me…"

Emma, Carina and Zondra all groan, "NO!"

Zondra then starts, "You are not listening Sarah! He wanted so badly to be with you, but he is a good and honorable man who despite his desires would not take advantage of you… and that could not have been easy – have you not seen how that boy looks at you?"

Sarah blushes and Carina smirks at Zondra's perfect point before jumping in, "Sarah, he is basically a knight, your knight in shinning armor! He protected you even after you chucked him out on his ass! That is special!"

Carina adds, "He is the type of guy that would literally take a bullet for you! He would not hesitate he would jump and if he saved you, he would be alright with whatever happened… do you not get that!"

Emma then pleads, "Don't throw everything away over this Sarah!"

Sarah sighs, "Thank you for taking care of me I am feeling better, but I just need some time to deal with my feelings… I just need some time alone…" Sarah then thought, _I need time to grieve and figure things out…_

Emma, Zondra and Carina look at her worriedly, "Okay, but remember what we said… Okay?"

Sarah smiles weakly, "I will and thank you."

The girls, less Sarah file out of the apartment and Sarah flops down on the couch and sips at a cup of coffee. After what seemed like hours of thought she made a decision and grabbed her laptop and flipped it open. She reached the site and pulled up what she was looking for. After keying in the information she pauses and sighs. Minutes later she firms her resolve and clicks the enter key and she thinks, _Well… I made my choice… there is no going back…_

* * *

_**Phone Call (Chuck calling Sarah)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 11, 2012**_

_**2:24 hrs BST**_

**Sarah: **Hey this is Sarah, thanks for callin' and leave me a message at the beep!

**BEEP…**

**Chuck: **H-Hey… Sarah… this is Chuck calling… I just wanted to make sure you were alright… and I just wanted to apologize again…. (Sigh)… I-I just was trying to do the right thing to make sure that our first night together was perfect… but I know that I hurt you. I don't know if I would do anything different, but it is eating me up that you are sad… and it's all my fault… please… please call me back…

I… I just want to hear your voice and know that you are okay…

(Sigh)…

Bye Sarah…

**Sarah: Click – **Chuck? Are you there?

**Chuck: **Sarah? Yes! Yes! I am here! Are you alright?

**Sarah: **Thanks for calling Chuck and I am doing okay… still a little green around the gills, but I'll survive…

**Chuck:** Thank god! Sarah… I need to apologize…

**Sarah:** No, no you don't Chuck… I do… I got myself drunk and then jealous and then put myself in a bad situation at the club… you saved me from a potential disaster and I appreciate that… and I am sorry I went nuts on you at my apartment…

**Chuck:** (Chuck cringes)… So you remember everything?

**Sarah:** Most of it… it is a little hazy, but I remember most of it…

**Chuck:** I need to apologize again… I don't know if I was wrong, but I should have found a better way to handle things, I feel so guilty…

**Sarah:** Don't, you did nothing wrong…

**Chuck:** But Sarah! I hurt you and that is the last thing I ever wanted to do…. I- I… (sigh)… I want you to be happy…

**Sarah:** (Sigh)… I just need some space right now Chuck… is it okay if we take a day or two? We will see each other at the Closing Ceremonies tomorrow… I just need some time to think and be away from all my mistakes and the media…

**Chuck:** (Chuck gulps)… If that is what you want… of course… but if you change your mind I am here… just a phone call away…

**Sarah:** Thanks Chuck… and I'm sorry

**Click**

Chuck looks down at his cell and hits the end button and sighs, _I need to fix this… but how? She just needs time and I can regain her trust and make her feel safe with me again… I won't hurt her again… damn my stupidity! No I had to protect her…_

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah sniffles after hanging up with Chuck, _How did this all go so wrong?_

She sits on her bed and sighs before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Her laptop sits on her bed where she left it with the last website she was on. The words on the screen read:

_Confirmed: Change in Departure_

* * *

_**Emma and Mary's Hotel (St. James Hotel and Club)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 12, 2012**_

_**18:04 hrs BST**_

Emma sits on the couch in her Hotel room with Mary as they each hold a glass of pinot noir. Their expressions are mired by concern and they share a look after a sip of fantastic French wine.

Emma sighs, "This is not good… my girl is so stubborn…"

Mary nods sadly, "Those kids couldn't catch a break. I am proud of Chuck, but it was a no win situation… is Sarah alright?"

Emma sighs, "She has basically been in hiding… she claims it is to avoid the media… which is sort of true, and she really hates the attention…"

Mary takes a sip of her wine and ponders, "Poor girl… Chuck called and she told him she needs space and Chuck being the way he is gave it to her, though it is killing him. Has Sarah talked more with you and her girlfriends?"

Emma takes a sip of wine, "She has avoided all of us, especially us because we all support what Chuck did. It's not that she wants us on her side… she's just hurt and has withdrawn… I am worried."

Mary nods, "I know… they seem so good together, it would be a shame if this got in the way."

Emma nods, "Agreed, and that is my fear… that Sarah will throw away a chance at happiness over a misunderstanding."

Mary smiles weakly, "I think Carina, Zondra and probably Ellie will be meddling as much as possible… hopefully they can help set things right…"

Emma sighs, "Hopefully, I think they just need time and Sarah will realize how special what Chuck did… and how special he is…"

Mary smiles at the compliment for her son, "They'll make it… cheers, to our kids."

Emma smiles, "To our kids, may they get out of their own way!"

Cheers!"

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment at the Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 12, 2012**_

_**18:44 hrs BST**_

Sarah is getting ready for the Closing Ceremonies, getting dressed in her team Australia gear and preparing her subtle but beautiful make-up when she is disturbed by a knock on her door.

_Who could that be… maybe Zondra or Carina stopping by… or maybe… Chuck!_

Her stomach churns as her nerves grow and she can feel herself begin to sweat. She thinks more than slightly flustered, _I don't sweat like this! I barely perspire like this when I am training! God I am pathetic… I want to see him… but why does it hurt so badly… Well I better get this over with… maybe he will just leave if I am quiet?_

A louder knock is heard and Sarah sighs dejectedly, _Guess not… well let's get to another installment of the most awkward moments of my life, yay!_ She thinks sarcastically as her shoulders slump as she shuffles to the door.

With a mighty sigh she pulls open the door expecting to see Chuck or maybe Zondra or Carina, but she is surprised by what she sees.

A young brunette woman stands in a purple and magenta trimmed Olympic volunteer short sleeved shirt and white khaki pants, twisting at her ID badge that sits on a long fabric necklace. The young woman smiles warmly, if not a little nervously as she says in a Scottish accent, "Miss Walker?"

Sarah raises a single eyebrow and the woman seems to squirm under Sarah's observation looking up and down at her. Sarah says slightly confused, "Yes… what can I do for you?"

The woman smiles, "Oh! Perfect, I was worried I got the wrong room. Sorry, I am Anne and I have a delivery for you." The woman reaches out of sight next to the door and pulls out a hug bouquet of flowers, white gardenias, red and yellow roses.

Sarah's breath catches and her hand goes to her mouth as the brunette smiles widely. The brunette admires the flowers before handing them to a stunned Sarah, "Beautiful eh? God you are lucky… if the guy who had me send these to you was giving 'em to me he would be on his back right now!'

The woman then gasps and freezes realizing what she said and looks up nervously at Sarah. Sarah meanwhile is looking down at the shorter, dark haired woman with a look that could kill as her jaw clinches.

The brunette nervously says, "Sorry dear, how rude of me… take no offense… you are very lucky… all the best," she says weakly before retreating from Sarah's stare.

As the brunette leaves Sarah can only think, _Why is it always brunettes!_

Sarah then looks down at the beautiful flowers and buries her face in the arrangement and takes in the heady sent as a smile grows on her face. She finds a small card, one that is so subtle one could easily miss it.

She unfolds the note and reads it and tries to force back the tears. The note reads:

_Dear Sarah, _

_I wanted to give you something that matched your beauty, but that was impossible, so I hope these flowers are an acceptable alternative. _

_See you at the Closing Ceremonies!  
_

_Just a nerd… um Chuck just to be clear :)_

Sarah smiles as a single tear escapes her eyes. She wipes the tear and softly says, "Oh Chuck…"

* * *

_**Closing Ceremonies at the Olympic Stadium**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 12, 2012**_

_**21:04 hrs BST**_

The Closing Ceremonies were a whirlwind for Chuck as he watches what could only be described as a spectacle. He watches with mild interest, but deep down all he could think about was a certain blonde beauty.

From the Athlete staging area, with his other American teammates, Chuck awaites the Athletes parade. He watches the screens as miniature London landmarks were brought into the stadium and performances by choirs and 'Stomp' gave way to the British anthem, 'God Save the Queen.'

Chuck almost laughed out loud at the rather odd Batman and Robin skit, before One Direction and other British bands played to the crowd.

Chuck looks out at the massive crowd as gymnasts from Britain's Got Talent finish their routine. Then an Olympic volunteer yells out, "Right! Athlete's parade is next. We will call out and you will move down the entryway and into the center of the stadium, understand?"

Athletes from all nations were all smiles as some replied a happy "Yes." Chuck, meanwhile could only nod as he was lost in his thoughts.

Zondra, seeing Chuck trying to look normal understood and saw beneath the surface his pain. She moves through the crowd of American athletes smiling and saying hello to many as she passed before finally reaching Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!"

Chuck's face breaks into a larger smile, but Zondra can see him holding back as he says, "Hey Zondra, you ready for the parade?"

She smirks, 'Of course, but you are not fooling me Chuck Bartowski!"

Chuck looks at her with a bewildered expression, "Um… what?"

"You heard me! I can practically see the gears in your head turning. She will come around Chuck, but you need to relax and have fun. This is a once in a lifetime experience… don't miss out on the fun worrying about something that you cannot control and I promise everything will work out."

Chuck sighs, "Thanks, I will try…"

Zondra smirks, "There is not try, only do!"

Chuck absolutely beams for the first time since the incident with Sarah and while chuckling and smiling happily he says, "Nerd!"

She smiles back at him, "Hey! I learned from the best. You and your nerdy charms!"

They both laugh together before Zondra pulls Chuck into a hug, "Come on Chuck, let's go enjoy our time!"

Chuck smiles, "Sounds great!"

**Later…**

In the center of the stadium was a stage shaped like the Union Jack flag (a cross overlapping an x). The athletes first did a complete circle of the stadium waving happily as the massive crowd cheered the athletes and their achievements. The swimmers reveled in the experience as they had missed the fun and festivities of the Opening Ceremonies due to events on the first day of competition.

Chuck, Zondra and their teammates, from swimmers, to gymnasts, to track stars all walked side-by-side with other athletes from other nations. As fate would have it, Team Sweden ended up right next to team USA and Chuck and Zondra pulled Carina into a hug as the friends marched together arm-in-arm.

Once the thousands of Athletes had all made their walk or jog around the stadium, the athletes were moved to the center of the stadium. Specifically, they settle between stage arms of the Union Jack, with a 'front row' mosh pit view of the 'Symphony of British Music.'

A video of highlights of the Games was played before the final victory ceremony for the Men's Marathon was awarded to the Ugandan team and their anthem was played before the thousands of volunteers were recognized for their tireless efforts.

Chuck and his friends watch in awe as the next spectacle began, with songs by Queen, John Lennon, George Michael, the Kaiser Chiefs being played, before David Bowie's music was played during a 'fashion show' by famous British models.

Chuck, Carina and Zondra took in the show and laughed and joked with one another and the athletes around them. Next they watched as Jessie J performed followed by Tinie Tempah and then Taio Cruz performed 'Dynamite" to the cheers of the massive crowd. All three performers then completed a Bee Gees cover for the cheering crowd.

Next was a throwback to all the young athletes' childhoods as the Spice Girls were brought to the stage in 5 black cabs where they then performed their hits for the large crowd.

More music was played including a fun rendition by Eric Idle of Monty Python fame of 'Always look on the Bright Side of Life!' The final act of their portion of the ceremonies was a performance by Jessie J and the remaining members of Queen of their music including 'We Will Rock You,' in homage to Freddie Mercury.

After the musical performance the ceremony moved on to the raising of the Greek flag and national anthem in honor of the source of the Games, before the Olympic flag was raised and the Olympic anthem was played. Next up was the raising of the Brazilian flag and their anthem before a long presentation of the next host city: Rio, Brazil as the Games were passed from London to Rio. Chuck and friends looked on with fascination as the drive for the next Olympics began as their fierily spirit was lit to earn the right to return in 2016 to compete for their countries.

The ending of the Ceremony consisted of Jack Rogge of the IOC and Sebastian Coe of the LOCOG (London Olympics organizer) who thanked London for hosting the Games before the Olympic flame was extinguished after a burst of fireworks gave way to the shape of a Phoenix rising above the Olympic cauldron.

The finale was a performance by The Who as the athletes danced and reveled in the final moments of the Games. Once again, Chuck was enjoying his time with Zondra, Carina, his American Teammates and other friends he had met this Olympics. However, as he looked up with a smile fate had a way of punching him in the gut. He looked across the crowd and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes linked with his. Her hair bounced across her shoulders as the light danced gently across her delicate features. In that moment Chuck's stomach clinched as all his longing and worry rushed back. The world disappeared and all he saw was her. His heart nearly stopped as they could only stare at one another from across the crowd, both frozen and uncertain. As the music played Chuck was lost in thoughts of his Blonde Aussie and despite being surrounded by friends, as he looked out at Sarah in her yellow Team Aussie uniform, he knew in his heart of hearts that he never felt so alone.

* * *

_**Athlete's Village**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 13, 2012**_

_**1:44 hrs BST**_

After the Closing Ceremonies the group of friends, Chuck, Sarah, Zondra, Carina, Cole, Awesome, Ellie, Alex and Morgan met up and made their way to a couple of bars and toasted to their success. They were all jubilant, but it was a slightly somber affair as the young athletes came to terms with the Olympics being over. All their work, the effort and the pain all resulted in an amazing experience, but now they felt a little lost as they came to terms with the ending of their time in London and looking forward to the next competition and eventually… to Brazil in 2016.

As the night wound down the couples began pairing off and disappearing for the evening until only Chuck and Sarah remained.

Chuck looks to Sarah, still uncertain how to act after all that has happened not only since they met, but since the tragic misunderstanding after the party at Chinawhite nightclub. Chuck shifts awkwardly as he looks at Sarah longingly, as she looks away nervously. Chuck sighs and puts down his drink.

Sarah looks over at him and tries to smile, but her nerves make it come across as forced. Chuck has to hold back a cringe, but he flashes a smile before saying, "I don't know about you, but I am fried! How about I take you back to the Athletes Village… unless you want to stay out… or whatever you want… I'm going to stop talking now…

Sarah flashes him a real smile as she giggles and looks down at her feet as she thinks, _God he is so cute when he rambles…_

She looks into his eyes and smiles softly, "Sure Chuck that would be nice.

**Later…**

Chuck and Sarah walk side by side along a winding path towards the Athlete's apartments as they hear revelers partying and enjoying the last few moments of the Games following the Closing Ceremonies. Chuck and Sarah smile at the other young athletes as they drink, run, kiss and live it up.

However, between Chuck and Sarah a cloud darkens the mood as words left unsaid crush the young couple with the emotion of the evening… or morning depending on how you view these things.

They walk in silence, sneaking glances and longing looks before finally climbing the stairs to Sarah's building and arriving at her door.

Chuck puts his hands into his front track pockets and bounces nervously as he looks down at his feet, to the left and then up to Sarah. Sarah meanwhile has her hands clasped behind her back as she tries to smile, but her nerves get the best of her.

Chuck sighs, "Sorry Sarah… I am being so awkward… I just want things to go back to the way they were… can I come in so we can talk?"

Sarah stiffens and looks up at him, "Chuck… I don't think that is a good idea… I still need time…"

Chuck's face falls and his shoulders slump, "I just… (sigh)… I understand. Sweet dreams Sarah…" In his mind he is screaming, _I just want to make this right! ARRRRGHHH! Please let me fix this! I just want to make Sarah happy!_

Sarah lets out a deep breath, "Thank for not pushing Chuck… it's just with everything that has happened and all the media… I just need time…"

Chuck smiles weakly, "Whatever you need, Sarah…"

Sarah tries to hold her composure and freezes as Chuck leans in. She thinks nervously, _Please don't try and force this… I might just not have the will to say no…_

Chuck leans in slowly, but instead of moving to her lips as her eyes drift closed and her pulse quickens, he moves and places a soft kiss on her cool cheek. He then moves away slowly as her eyes remain shut and says to her quietly, "Goodnight Sarah…"

Chuck turns and walks towards the stairs and Sarah remains frozen before saying nearly silently, "Goodnight Chuck…"

She finally gets her breathing and pulse under control and walks into her apartment. She changes into a set of comfortable flannel pajamas before sitting on her bed cross-legged, her elbows on her knees and her hands supporting her chin. She looks over at the wall near the door at her suitcases, all packed and lined up ready to go. She sighs before saying to the empty room, "Goodbye Chuck… you deserve better than me… stronger…"

* * *

_**Athlete's Village (The following afternoon/evening)**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 13, 2012**_

_**15:04 hrs BST**_

Chuck paces his room as Ellie and Mary watch him burn a track in the carpet as he moves back and forth. He is gesticulating rather wildly and talking to himself and both Mary and Ellie would probably be laughing at his crazy person antics if it weren't for the subject matter.

Chuck turns to Mary and Ellie with uncertainty in his eyes, "What do I do? I have screwed everything up?"

Ellie softly says, "Calm down Chuck, everything will be alright."

That sets off Chuck and he huffs frustratedly, "No El, it's not! I haven't even had a chance to talk with her! She has shut me out and I can't fix this!"

Mary looks at her son, "Calm down Chuck…"

Chuck looks at his mother, "I can't! She's slipping away and there is nothing I can do!"

Ellie and Mary share a concerned look as Chuck turns and walks to the window. He places a hand on the cool glass as he supports his weight, though his shoulders and body slump in dejection."

Ellie walks over to Chuck and touches his shoulder softly, "Chuck, she will come around… she is scared and hurt and very likely embarrassed. You just have to be you and be there for her and she will come around… you'll see…"

Chuck turns his head and smiles at Ellie, "Really?"

Ellie smiles, "Yes baby brother. Just be you and try not to freak out and I am sure everything will work out… she's special Chuck, so make her feel that way."

Chuck smiles, "Thanks El. Thanks Mom."

The women smile, "No problem Chuck, and we are here to help."

**Meanwhile at Carina's Apartment…**

"SHE'S WHAT!"

"Carina, Zondra calm down!" Emma says with her hands raised and an exasperated expression on her face, "I have tried to talk her out of it, but the girl is stubborn like her father!"

Zondra grimaces looking hurt, "She changed her flight… to today and didn't tell us?"

Emma sighs, "Yes, she must have wanted to escape from the stress, the spotlight… she's thinks she's running away from her problem, but she is running away from her life…"

Carina practically snarls, "She's been avoiding everyone! Ugh! Stupid girl!"

Emma and Zondra nod sadly. Zondra then asks the million dollar questions, "What do we do?"

Emma sighs and rubs her forehead, "I tried to convince her… and that is not going to work…"

Carina angrily says, "I say we kick her ass and make her stay!"

Zondra quirks her brow and Carina looks at her indignantly, "What? Fine, bad plan…" Carina thoroughly chastised quiets as the ladies think.

Zondra has a thought, "We need to cover our bases to make sure that if Sarah is so stubborn we can't reach her that she can at least get a hold of Chuck when she realizes her mistake. And I hate to say this, but the only one who has a chance to make Sarah see reason is Chuck."

Emma sighs, "But he is her greatest fear…"

Carina and Zondra look at her uncertainly and Emma elaborates, "She saw him as being perfect and thus incapable of hurting her. When he protected her that night from herself he destroyed that image in her head. Now he is real and human and she realizes just like in university, her heart is on the line. And I am starting to think that she doesn't think she is worthy of being happy… it breaks my heart…" Emma tries to hold back her tears as her voice breaks with emotion.

Zondra and Carina give her a hug and Zondra says, "We will help her… promise…"

**Meanwhile at Sarah's Apartment…**

_**Knock. Knock. Knock…**_

Sarah looks up from her position sitting cross-legged on her couch as she prepares the last of her things and prepares to leave for her flight. She thinks, _I wonder who that could be… I thought I could make a clean break. Well, at least this will distract me from thinking about what a coward I am…_

Sarah gets up and walks over to the door, putting her purse near all her bags at her door. She opens the door slowly and is faced with one Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Sarah shyly smiles like a girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Oh, hey Ellie… how are you…"

Ellie smiles, "I'm fine Sarah, have you got a second?" Ellie, not waiting for a reply moves into the apartment and Sarah's protests die on her lips. Sarah then begins to panic as she thinks, _Oh god this is going to be bad! Chuck must have sent her… does he know… crap! She will see my bags… not good!_

"What can I do for you Ellie, come with me into the kitchen and I will grab you a drink." Sarah walks into the kitchen thinking, _Don't see the bags, don't see the bags, don't see the bags!_

Ellie smiles and follows Sarah not noticing the suitcases. Sarah serves Ellie a bottle of water and the two sit across from one another in silence in Sarah's little breakfast nook. Ellie looks at the blonde, while Sarah nervously tries to avoid the brunette's intense gaze as Sarah thinks, _God she is like an interrogator! I will not break! Maybe I can run…_

Ellie takes a sip of water before breaking the silence, "Sorry to bother you Sarah and I don't mean to be a nosy sister, but I wanted to talk…"

_Crap!_

"Sarah, I know you probably think my brother rejected you, but nothing could be further from the truth. Normally I would assume Chuck is a social moron and screwed up, but this time I am so proud of him."

Sarah's face shows hurt as she frowns and Ellie see this and replies, "Don't get me wrong, if I was you I would probably feel horrible, rejected and embarrassed…"

Sarah quietly says, "Tell me about it…"

Ellie chuckles, "But you need to realize Chuck would jump on a grenade for those he loves, his friends, his family and you…"

Sarah freezes as she gasps softly thinking, _L-Loves me…_

"The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you, but he could never take advantage… it was a no win for him and he took the honorable road. It sucks, but just think… wouldn't you prefer such an intimate act to happen when you were completely yourself and not drunk out of your mind?"

Sarah nervously plays with her hands, "Maybe…"

Ellie arches an eyebrow, "No maybe, damn straight!"

Sarah chuckles before a thoughtful look crosses her face. She takes a deep breath, "I get it Ellie… I just need time…" And she thinks to herself, _and space…_

Sarah continues, "Chuck is a great guy and he deserves to be happy," while she thinks, _And he will be once I am gone…_

Ellie looks hard at Sarah, "Do you love my brother?"

Sarah freezes, "What?"

"You heard me, do you love him?"

In Sarah's mind, _Yes! _However her voice answers, "Ellie, it's complicated…"

Ellie bristles at that, "No you do or you don't… and don't lie to yourself… you will end up making decisions you will regret."

Sarah sighs and nods sadly.

Ellie places the lid back on her drink and begins walking to the door as Sarah follows. Ellie freezes momentarily as she sees the suitcases and her stomach drops, but she moves as if she does not see the telltale sigh of Sarah running away. Sarah notices Ellie seeing her bags and Sarah begins to freak out, _Shit! She saw my bags! She is going to push and push and push and might even force me to stay. Crap!_

Ellie turns to Sarah and Sarah expects a disappointed look or an angry look, but she is surprised to see that Ellie's expression is not judgmental, rather it is open and slightly concerned.

Ellie looks at Sarah and ignores the bags, "We are here for you Sarah, Chuck is here for you… you just need to ask for help. Here I want you to have this." Ellie hands Sarah an envelope, which Sarah apprehensively takes.

Sarah quirks a brow, "what is it?"

Ellie smiles, "It is all Chuck's contact information back home: Email, phone, address… everything. My brother may be a genius, but he can also be a moron too. You probably have his number while he is here in London and not his actual cell and home phone in Burbank, am I right?"

Sarah chuckles, "Yeah, we didn't really think the temporary phones through…"

Ellie sighs in mock frustration, "God give me the strength… Okay, now you have his info so you can always get a hold of him."

Ellie walks to the door and opens it, but before walking out the door Ellie turns and says in a supportive voice, "I know it's hard, but don't give up on him Sarah…"

The door closes and Sarah is left stunned as her mind runs a mile a minute trying to process the Ellie blind side and her words and the fact she did not call out her cowardly escape plan. But as she shakily sat down, doubting herself one thought overwhelmed all others, _Am I doing the right thing?_

* * *

_**On Route to Heathrow International Airport**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 13, 2012**_

_**18:04 hrs BST**_

After her talk with Ellie, Sarah was close to the brink of a breakdown. She was able to control her emotions as she gathered up her things and made her way down the black cab that waited her. She looks to the left and then t the right, waiting to see Chuck come flying by to stop her as she thinks, _Sigh… I was sure he would be here… Ellie must have told him and Zondra and Carina and Mum would spill the beans. I guess I was right…_

She jumps into the cab after depositing her gear in the trunk and tells the driver simply, "To Heathrow airport please."

The old and grey, frizzy haired driver turns and winks with a crooked smiles, "Of course luv."

Sarah watches out the window as the scenes of London pass her by and she is lost in the memory of her time here.

The driver makes small talk and finally asks, "So where you headed?"

Sarah sighs, "Back home… to Australia…"

The driver pauses in thought, "If you don't mind me saying luv, I know who ya are and I was sure you would be with your American fellow. I figured you would be headed to America with that fine fellow."

Sarah grimaces as she thinks, _Oh god this is all I need…_

She takes a steadying breath, "No… I'm heading home…"

The driver sighs, "Too bad, I drove him the other day it just so happens… he seemed… sad. I figured it was all that crazy media speculation that has been going on, especially since the end of the Games and then at that club… but I am being nosy, sorry luv."

Sarah weakly smiles, "No worries, I just want to go home and back to normal…"

The driver laughs, "I may not know you, but something tells me you were never normal. I have seen you swim after all on the tele," he then winks as he drives her to the airport as she is lost once again in thought.

**Meanwhile…**

"WHAT!"

"Chuck calm down!"

"Ellie how am I suppose to calm down! We were all going to stay a few days to see some more of London as all the Athletes left and the Airports were a mess!"

Carina and Zondra enter Chuck's room and see the scene in front of them and both look at one another thinking the same thing that Carina says aloud, "Oh no… she didn't."

Chuck looks over at the girls and then back at Ellie, "You all knew?" The betrayal in his voice was clear as his shoulders slump and he falls bonelessly to his couch as if his strings had been cut. He claws at his face, "What do I do?"

Carina and Zondra move to either side of him on the couch and Carina says softly, "Sorry Chuck… we kinda knew her plan, but we thought she would have gotten her head out of her ass by now!"

Chuck's eyes flash protectively from pure instinct, but he quickly reins his emotions in as he realizes Carina's shot at Sarah was out of frustrated love.

Chuck's head drops and the girls touch his shoulder gently and Ellie says all he needs to hear, "Go to her Chuck, she will see the light."

Chuck looks up and without a second thought he leaps from the couch and rushes out the door, barely stopping to throw on his black jacket over his Browncoat t-shirt and jeans as he donned his classic 'Chucks.'

**Meanwhile…**

Sarah made her way through ticketing and security and made her way to Terminal 3 for her Qantas flight to Dubai and then on to Sydney. She arrives at the gate and look s around hoping to avoid catching anyone's attention. She pulls up her hoodie and sits and idly plays with the strap on her carryon as she awaits flight 4402 to arrive and board.

As she sits she pulls out her MP3 player and begins playing her calming list of music, mainly classical music. A smile worms its way to her face unknowingly as she remembers Chuck's excitement as she taught him about her love of music and she learned of his. However, the smile soon falls and she remembers why she is here, _Well this is it… no turning back now…_

**Later…**

Chuck runs at full speed into the departures terminal of Heathrow and is instantly followed by police and security as they see the frazzled man rush into the airport. Chuck rushes past the ticketing counter, through the crowds and into the security checkpoint without thinking as the security personnel radio and organize to meet the 'threat.'

Chuck comes skidding to a halt in from of a dark haired woman and a very large black man who hold out their hands in a stopping motion, clearly nervous as Chuck approaches.

The woman calls out in her English accent, "Stop right there young man! What is the meaning of this! Do I need Mr. Colt here or one of the many fine police staff to escort you out?"

Chuck huffs and puts his hands on his knees as he is bent over recovering his breath as he thinks, _Damn this does not look good and damn the Games took a lot out of me!_

Chuck looks behind him and sees five Police officers with MP5 sub machine guns in white short sleeved shirts covered by a thick black ballistic vest and black pants and black caps. He sighs, "Crap… sorry ma'am… I did not make a scene. My girlfriend is leaving for Australia and I needed to make things right before she leaves… please."

Mr. Colt scowls, "You are going to have to leave."

Chuck looks at the huge man, "I can't!"

"You will!"

Chuck frustratedly replies, "And why would I do that?"

Colt smirks, "Well because I assume you find me imposing, don't worry I was going for imposing. And if not me, those fine British gentlemen with the automatic weapons will persuade you."

The woman then snaps to attention, "Wait you're Chuck Bartowski! Wait so Sarah is leaving?"

Chuck sighs sadly, "Yes, I need to see her."

The woman smiles, "Boys, we are fine her… you can go."

The officers look surprised, "Are you sure mum?"

"Yes, off with ya!"

Chuck and Colt look at her surprised and Colt says in a deep voice, "What are you doing? We have Reg's to follow, he has to be detained as a security threat!"

The woman smirks, "Colt, you TSA boys are here as support for the Games, I have authority here, so shut it! Now, Mr. Bartowski, give me your boarding pass and we can process you through security and immigration so you can find her."

Chuck smiles brightly as Colt walks away in a huff, but almost immediately his face falls, "Ticket?"

The security woman sighs and drops her head, "Poor boy… you need a pass… to well pass. Go back to the ticket counter, without making a scene! And buy an international ticket. Go to the preferred line, they will let you in and then come back here and I will get you through security and to your lass."

Chuck smiles widely and without making too much of a scene in the obscenely crowded airport he made his way to the ticket counter.

Like security said, he was able to charm the ticket girls who had swooned over him and his story of trying to find Sarah before she left. But he was stopped dead when the ticket girls asked, "So where should I make your flight to?"

Chuck immediate thought: _Sydney, _but then he had another idea and a huge smile split is face. He replies quickly, "Make it two tickets to Paris… I always wanted to go."

The girl swoons again and rings up the tickets and hands the ticket for Sarah and Chuck to him, but grasps his hand. She smiles and says, "If this doesn't work out, give me a call Chuck."

Chuck coughs, "Um… thanks… I gotta go, bye!" He waves and rushes off to security and onto the terminal to find Sarah hopefully before she leaves.

* * *

_**Terminal 3 - Heathrow International Airport**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**August 13, 2012**_

_**21:04 hrs BST**_

_Attention, Flight 4402 London to Sydney, with a stopover in Dubai. We will begin pre-boarding now. Any families with small children or those who need more time to make it down to the plane can come to the counter at Gate 314. General boarding will commence soon, thank you for choosing Qantas!_

Sarah sighs from her seat and takes out her headphones as she prepares to head over to the Gate when her row is called.

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck runs at full speed into the terminal and through the crowd towards Sarah's gate, praying he will reach her in time.

As he runs his only thoughts are on his speech, one that will hopefully convince her to stay:

~o~

_Listen Sarah… there is so much I want to say… so much I have to say. I won't hide my feelings for you and I want to show you every day how special you are. I know I screwed up and I don't want to pester you… or become some nuisance you can't avoid. I already tried to explain why I did what I did… and I probably wasn't very eloquent, but right now I am just going to be blunt and honest…_

_I have had a lot of interviews asking me what I am going to do with my life… the new found fame… but all I know and all I want is you to be in it…_

He sees himself in his mind saying to her with intensity in his voice_, Anyplace you want to go… what I am getting at here is… Sarah Walker… will you do me the honor of taking a vacation with me? I bought two tickets to Paris in order to get in here and I thought maybe…_

_~o~_

He reaches the gate and looks around frantically for Sarah as he calls out, "Sarah!"

A brunette Qantas ticket taker sees him and walks over, "Sir… can I help you?"

Chuck turns quickly, "Yes! I am looking for my girlfriend; she was flying out to Sydney."

The brunette cringes and looks down sadly, "Um… the flight left a few minutes ago… they are taking off. I am sorry…"

Chuck slumps and moves towards the large windows overlooking the runways as he practically whispers, "She can't be gone… I love her…"

**Earlier…**

_We will now begin general boarding, please come to Gate 314 to board Flight 4402 to Sydney._

Sarah steadies herself as she rises, getting a look at a photographer who rudely snaps her photo, the flash burning her eyes. She panics and despite the fact she has been tormenting herself over what she knows is a poor decision, she flees as she thinks, _God I need to get out of here…_

Sarah rushes to the ticket counter, thoughts of right and wrong gone as she just wants to escape the attention. She hands her ticket to the young brunette ticket taker and quickly makes her way out of sight.

She nearly collapses in the jet way as a stewardess asks, "You all right dear?"

Sarah looks up at her painfully, "No… not really… don't worry… I'll be fine…"

The stewardess gives her a supportive look and leaves Sarah who takes a moment to compose herself as tears fight to the surface. She takes a deep breath and begins back down the jet way before stopping and almost silently saying, "I'm sorry… I love you Chuck…"

Once the plane reaches cruising altitude Sarah sits in the lavatory crying as silently as she could as she broke down finally and her emotions poured out as a torrent of pain, with no one there to help. As she sits crying all she can thinks is, _What have I done? And why am I a coward…_

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment (Two weeks later)**_

_**Burbank, CA**_

_**August 26, 2012**_

_**10:04 hrs PST**_

Chuck sits in his room with a blank look after hours of coding and putting the finishing touches on his game before sending off a copy of 'The intersect' to Orion Games' headquarters. He had thought about removing the not so subtle female character, his very own Agent Walker, but decided that it was only right to leave the game as he had envisioned it, with the leading lady being inspired by the woman who so confounded him.

He was wallowing of course and he knew it and with nothing left to distract him from his problems it was all that occupy his mind. He was exhausted and had thrown himself into work in order to avoid thinking about the blonde Aussie who now haunted his dreams and left him honestly a little broken hearted. He would be more broken hearted except he just could not stop blaming himself for causing her the pain that chased her away. In his mind he still hoped she was happier than he was because despite the medals and having his family and friends… he was miserable and alone.

Chuck sighs loudly and gets up from his desk and makes his way down the stairs to his kitchen as he idly thinks, _Man I miss Ellie's cooking, but god she would be metaphorically kicking my ass over this whole Sarah thing…_

He shakes his head ruefully until he turns into his living room and stops in his tracks as he sees Ellie herself sitting on his red couch.

"Uh… hi Ellie… how did you get in?"

Ellie sighs and rolls her eyes, "I have a spare key…"

Chuck then nervously begins to ramble, "Listen I know exactly what you are going to say…"

"Chuck…"

Chuck rambles on, "Stupid right chasing her to the airport…"

"Chuck…" Ellie says a little more frustrated.

"You're absolutely right, stupid…"

"Chuck you're not listening…"

Chuck continues his epic ramble cutting off Ellie, "I get it I went too far and should have given her space… she probably found out I was coming and ran onto the plane…"

Ellie takes a step forward and unloads, "You didn't go far enough, Chuck!" Chuck can only stare back in shock as Ellie continues, "Sarah is special, you know it I know it. If you love her, if she is the one then you don't stop, you don't quit, you never go too far! Have you even tried to call or talk to her since London?" Ellie says as she pauses for a moment, emotion clear on her face, "You are a Bartowski, Chuck… start acting like one."

Chuck is frozen in thought as Ellie just stares at him and finally Chuck has a light bulb moment, "I have to find her."

Ellie smiles as Chuck pulls her into a hug as he kisses her cheek before running up stairs to his computer.

Ellie then quirks her brow, "Oh god Chuck! How are you going to find her? I gave her your information, but knowing you little brother you didn't think that through enough to get her home phone or address."

Chuck blushes, "Well… no, but I've got it handled. Thanks Ellie!"

Chuck races off as Ellie calls out, "But how?"

* * *

**Flashback… Mary's Hotel August 13****th**

Chuck sat alone in the room while his Mom and sister were out shopping, he simply could not muster the energy to do anything as he wallowed in the hotel room eating copious amounts of cheese balls and wondering if growing a beard and not caring what he looks like was a good plan.

He is suddenly pulled from his depressing reverie by a knock at the door. He rises from his seated position and places his big bucket of cheese balls on the coffee table before shuffling to the door, not caring he was in a simple undershirt and a pair of green, plaid flannel pajamas.

He pulls the door open and for a moment he thinks he sees Sarah, but is instantly pulled cruelly back to earth, "Hello, Mrs. Walker… how are you?"

Emma smiles, "I'm fine Chuck… and call me Emma."

Chuck smiles slightly, "Come in… sorry I am a bit of a mess…"

Emma follows him and smirks, "Not a worry Chuck… listen… I am sorry about Sarah running away…"

Chuck looks painfully at her, "It's not your fault, the blame lies with me… honestly I am sorry I made a mess of things…"

Emma tilts her head and gives him a supportive look, "Oh, Chuck… this is not your fault. If anything Sarah is to blame… well I guess me and her father are for moving her all over hell." Emma huffs a frustrated sigh, "Don't blame yourself or place the weight of the world on your shoulders. Sarah should never have run off like that. I am sorry… I wanted to give you this…"

Emma hands a confused Chuck an envelope and he looks at her questioningly, "What is it?"

Emma smiles, "My daughter's phone number, email and address…"

Chuck nearly falls, "But… why?"

Emma smirks, "You're good for her Chuck. I have not seen her that happy in years… maybe not since she was little during a trip to the Whitsunday's where she discovered her love of swimming…" Emma's eyes go distant as she relives the memory.

Emma then looks at the now silent man before her and says with conviction, "Don't give up on her Chuck…"

Emma smiles and gives him a motherly hug and then turns and leaves a dumfounded Chuck with Sarah's contact information in his hand.

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Chuck comes bounding down the stairs minutes later with an overnight bag on his shoulder and a roller bag dragged behind him down the stairs.

Ellie look sat him with a puzzled look, "Chuck?"

Chuck beams at her, "Tell Dad I need some time off! I have a plane to catch!"

Ellie smiles at him as he runs towards the door, "But how will you find her?"

Chuck turns as he opens the door, "I had help before we left London," as he pointed at the paper on his coffee table that he had stared at and memorized as he agonized over calling her. Ellie looks at the paper and picks up the surprisingly worn along the edges paper and sees in neat handwriting:

_Sarah Walker _

_Phone: (02) 9479 4444_

_S_Walker .au_

_104 Clarence St, Apt D-504_

_Sydney NSW 2000_

Ellie can only smile as Chuck races off to the airport for his flight to Sydney, Australia and she softly says to herself, "Good luck Chuck."

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment (Two weeks later)**_

_**Sydney, Australia**_

_**August 27, 2012**_

_**8:04 hrs AEST**_

Sarah had been for lack of a better word… or more accurate word miserable since her flight from London. She had holed herself up in her apartment for a solid week, shutting out the world and avoiding the attention of the Team Australia's planes touching down on August 15th.

She did, however, get dragged out to the welcome home parade in Sydney on the 20th by Coach Forest in order to display one of the most successful swimmers and athletes in general that Australia had sent to London.

She tried to avoid the questions about Chuck, but over and over again the questions were asked by friend, fellow athlete, fan and media personnel alike. She was in a constant state of fear that she would lose it and start screaming due to the constant barrage.

In the time after the parade she finally had a chance to play her violin and for brief moments she was able to leave her pain and sorrow behind. It quickly returned as it always did as she relived her great mistake before beating herself up mentally over her fear and cowardly run from such a great guy.

She was sitting on her couch flipping thought the channels on her Television, occasionally looking at her coffee table and the stark white paper that Sarah had been agonizing over since she received it from Ellie. She thought sadly, _Well I haven't drunk dialed him yet… god I don't think I can drink ever again. I want to hear his voice, but I have to be strong, I can't hurt him… again…_

She is pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, which causes her to slowly rise and move to open the door.

She is surprised and happy to see her Mothers smiling face before her. Sarah's eyes fight tears and she pulls Emma into a deep hug before the mother and daughter move into the apartment.

"G-Day Sarah, how are you doing…?"

Sarah puts on a brave front, but is teetering on the edge of an emotional waterfall, but answers, "Oh, you know… I am fine, just the usual…"

Emma sighs and shakes her head ruefully and Sarah affrontedly asks, "What?"

Emma looks at her daughter, "Oh Sarah… it is so obvious you are not alright. Come on Sarah, talk to me."

Sarah sighs and sits on the couch in a heap, "I am just dealing… with you know…"

Emma nods and sits next to Sarah, "It is not too late…"

Sarah lets out a sad, wet laugh, "Yes it is… it's my curse…"

Emma bristles and stands up abruptly, "That's it! There is no curse! You're not fated to be alone or hurt anybody, those things happen because of the choices people make – the choices YOU make!" Emma lets out a shuttering breath and looks penetratingly at Sarah.

Sarah tries to hold a brave front as she rises to her feet, but a tear breaches the surface and she falls into her mother's arms. After Sarah regains her composure she speaks softly, "What do I do? I have made such a mess of things… god I miss him… I didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much, even after a few weeks of knowing each other…"

Emma nods and smiles, "Maybe you should call him?"

Sarah thinks for a few minutes, her brow crinkled in concentration. She finally smiles and her face clears as she looks at her mother, "I have an idea!"

Emma nods and Sarah smiles, "Calling him isn't good enough… I have to see him and make this right…"

Emma smiles brightly, "You go pack and I will book your flight!"

Sarah smiles, "Thanks!"

Emma moves to book the flight on Sarah's laptop, but calls out a question, "How will you find him? LA is a big place and so is Burbank?"

Sarah pops her head through the door from her room back into the living room and beams, "I had a little help before I left London with that," as she points to the paper on her coffee table. Emma goes over to the table and picks up the paper. Emma smiles, _Well, I'll be. Someone else had the same idea. Great minds…_

**LAX International Airport**

_Hi folks, this is the Captain speaking, please make final use of your electronic devices, we will be pushing back soon and we will make an announcement to turn off you devices. Thanks for flying with us!_

Chuck sits in his seat and looks down at his phone, Sarah's contact on the screen along with a beautiful picture of her.

An older woman looks over at him and smiles, "Going to see your girl? Are you going to call her before we get in the air?"

Chuck turns and smiles, I was thinking about it… I am trying to win her back… I think I will surprise her…"

The elderly woman smiles, "Oh how romantic! I'm Hanna… I bet you have quiet the story…"

Chuck laughs and smiles, "Yeah… it's Chuck. It all started…"

**Sydney International Airport**

Sarah sits in her seat preparing for takeoff. She looks at her phone with a picture of Chuck on the screen. She thinks, _What am I doing this is crazy! But I have to… I have to see if he will take me back…_

_Maybe I should call him… no, I need this to be a surprise so he can't say no or reject me. I owe him a face to face. God, I can't wait! Please don't give up on me Chuck!_

And without either of them knowing it, they took off into the air, literally passing one another on route to their final destination:

Each Other

* * *

_**AN2: And now we are onto the final two chapters of the story proper before my experimental 3 part Epilogue comes to finish this story. This chapter could have been a lot longer or could have been broken into multiple chapters… I wanted it all to be one to not leave you hanging and I left things a little vague to keep you on your toes as to what the motivations of our heroes was. I am not sure it was a success, but I hope you enjoyed this as it moves us quickly to the finale! One thing I expect to hear is that Sarah's actions do not make sense – and they don't, except that she is scared, stressed and embarrassed, which leads to a poor decision (which does make sense… I think). So her decision does not make sense, but the reason she freaks out does. Anyway… on to the next chapter!**_

_*****Hope this is a little better - still hard and in keeping with my vision, but does not leave Chuck as a wimp or completly demonizing Sarah (Neither were my intention). Thanks to esardi for the feedback!*****_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC**_


	21. Arrivals

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: **_

_******* I updated last chapter and if you missed the re-post, please re-read the airport section – basically the last third of the chapter – it is different and does change the ending slightly – so it is important to take a look.*******_

_**Annnnd there was the hate. Wow… um… sorry? I apparently really, really pissed off some folks. It was always the plan and this is not an attempt to manufacture angst. I will try and make things more clear, but at the heart of it keep in mind Sarah's history – it really is why she reacted like this. A great read that does a better job explaining a broke Sarah is Billatwork's – Chuck vs the Therapy Re mastered. Take a look at it because it is a great read. **_

_**I implore folks not to give up – this chapter will resolve the mess and then the final chapter will be worth the wait. I appreciate you all sticking with this and I hope I haven't lost too many readers – it is a roller coaster ride by design, but the ending will not leave you hanging.**_

_****** I fixed a time issue - due to time zones in Australia it is the 29th, while it is the 28th in Burbank - so same 'time' as things are happening (not the next day) hope that makes sense.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Arrivals

_**Chuck's Flight – LA to Sidney**_

_**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean **_

_**August 28, 2012**_

Chuck sits in his seat, his legs shifting uncomfortably near the seatback in front of his long legs in the cramped coach quarters of the Boeing 747 as the gentle hum of the engines echoes in the background. But the uncomfortable position is lost on him as he concentrates on the sheets of paper before him on his tray table as he writes notes, erases others vigorously before adding more to the papers.

Hannah, the elderly woman who had struck up a conversation early in the flight, walks down the aisle after returning from the lavatory. She sees Chuck's expression of absolute concentration and smiles wryly at the young man.

She pokes he shoulder playfully, "What are you doing Chuck?"

Chuck starts before turning to her with a sheepish smile, "Uh… I was just… (sigh)."

Hannah leans over before sitting down in her seat, "Those look like musical notes…"

Chuck smiles nervously, "Yeah… I'm writing a song… to win back Sarah…"

Hannah beams at him thinking to herself, _God he is adorable! If I was 20 years younger…_

Hannah shakes her head to clear those thoughts before her face twists in confusion. She then asks, "Chuck, you told me the story of you and Sarah at the Olympics and don't take this the wrong way, but you did nothing wrong. If anything she should be begging you for forgiveness! Why should you have to win her back?"

Chuck sighs and rubs his tired eyes before answering, "I keep getting told that, but you have to understand Sarah's past. When she was little and basically throughout her childhood she was moved around making her abandon her friends. Then in University she finally made friends and finally started living and being social. Well, one of her so called best friends betrayed her and slept with her first boyfriend… it destroyed her from all I've been told. It was so hard for Sarah to tell me this… to open up to me… or anyone. I would love to blame her… to be angry, but I can't. I knew that she had a painful past and what did I do? I hurt her… I made her feel abandoned. I should have figured out a better way to deal with the situation… I could not have taken advantage of her, but I should have protected her…"

Hannah nods silently as she processes what the young man had passionately said.

Chuck then smiles sadly and looks down at the mess of papers before him before speaking softly, "Besides… she's worth it. When you find someone you care about… it's hard to say goodbye…"

Hannah nods and smiles, "Good luck Chuck… I hope you find what you are looking for."

Chuck smiles, "Thanks and thanks for listening."

Hannah smiles back and pats his arm, "I'm going to have a nap. I will leave you to your song. Oh… and Chuck."

Chuck looks at her, "Hum?"

"She'd be mad not to take you back. Night Chuck."

Chuck smiles, "Thanks for listening, and have a good sleep."

Hannah drifts to sleep as Chuck sits staring in deep contemplation at his work. He thinks over the conversation with Hannah and begins to be beset by the anticipation of arriving in Australia to fight for her, for them. As he thinks his mind begins to go into overdrive and his pen hits the paper once move. He writes and writes as his emotions pour onto the page:

_This could be good_  
_It's already better than last…_

_And nothing is worse than knowing_  
_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_  
_If you let me try…._

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time in the last time_  
_In my only life_

He looks at the jumble of lyrics and musical notes before him and he finally finds his muse as he imagines Sarah by his side. He takes his notes and forms a song, a song from the heart as he pieces together a way to reach Sarah's soul.

After finishing the song he stretches his aching hand and smiles at the paper containing the simple song. His eyes begin to feel heavy and soon he is drifting into sleep, no longer able to stay awake now that he put his soul upon the paper. As he drifts away all he can think is, _This has to work…_

Over the plane's speakers a voice crackled through, _"Hello folks this is the Captain speaking. We are expecting some serious turbulence as we near the midpoint of the flight. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts… we may have to divert to Honolulu, Hawaii if necessary…_

Chuck looks up and a pensive look takes over his face, _Great… I need to find her and the last thing I need is a delay!_

* * *

_**Sarah's Flight – Sidney to LA**_

_**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean **_

_**August 28, 2012**_

Sarah sits in her seat nervously playing with her hands before checking her wrist watch for what seemed like the millionth time. As she awaited the end of the long, agonizingly long flight to Los Angeles she was lost in thought.

_Please give me a second chance Chuck. God I am so screwed up and I had a great guy who would do anything for me and I ran away. Why did I do that?_

_Well… I know why… I was scared. God that is so sad, the Giant Blond She-male afraid of… of Love?_

_Gasp, yep… love…_

_Please give me another chance Chuck. I am willing to fight, willing to put my heart on the line. I know what I want and I won't sacrifice my happiness or yours because I am scared… I am sure I will screw up, but I will never run away again…_

_I want my happy ending!_

_Come on you stupid plane! Can't this thing go any faster? I have my guy to find and a relationship to save!_

Sarah is broken from her reverie by an announcement crackling over the planes speakers, "_G'Day all. This is the Captain speaking and we are nearing a bit of bad weather. We expect some serious turbulence and are shifting our flight path north to try and avoid the storm. If we can't get round this we will head for Hawaii if the need arises. So grab a quick drink from the carts and make sure to buckle up._

Sarah practically growls, _NO! This is not happening! I need to find Chuck and Mother Nature better not get in my way!_

* * *

_**Chuck's Apartment**_

_**Burbank, CA**_

_**August 28, 2012**_

_**17:34 hrs PST**_

Ellie wanders throughout Chuck's apartment with a smile on her face as she meticulously cleans Chuck's apartment after thoroughly cleaning her apartment out of nervous energy. As she moves from room to room she cleans everything from the counters to the floors as she listens to her MP3 player playing her music from her portable mini speakers. She is cleaning a set of windows as she thinks to herself, _Okay… calm down Ellie! Chuck will be fine. He will go over to Sarah's place and make some perfect speech and she will run into his arms and they will live happily ever after. It will be just like a romantic movie!_

Ellie twirls to the music spinning happily as she moves to the kitchen throwing the cloth in her hands into the sink before grabbing a glass from the shelf and filling it with water from the tap. She takes a long swig and wipes her lips as she looks around proudly at her work. "Ah, that hits the spot. Damn this place looks good…"

As Ellie inspects her work she nods to herself and smiles as her music plays in the background. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Ellie's head perks up as she thinks curiously, _Who could that be? Probably more fans or fan girls after him. Sarah better get her act together or Chuck might just move on… who am I kidding… if someone broke Chuck's heart he would probably not date for… like 5 years._

Ellie guides over to the door with her glass of water in her hand and opens the door with a smile. "Hey there, Chuck's not…"

Ellie freezes and she looks at the guest with a blank expression on her face as the glass drops from her glass and breaks on the floor.

"Hi Ellie… is Chuck here?"

Ellie just stares blankly at the person before her with her mouth opening and closing like a fish gulping out of water.

Ellie finally regains her bearings, "Sarah… what, what are you doing here?"

Sarah stands nervously in the entryway looking fearfully at Ellie. Sarah thinks, _Oh crap! Ellie is going to kill me for being so stupid and running from Chuck and London. Well, I better face the music…_

Sarah looks down at her feet and her hands play aimlessly as she wipes them on her tight, ankle high jeans as she plays with the bottom of her red tank top. Sarah regains her composure, "Um… can I see Chuck?"

Ellie shakes off her surprise and says quickly, "Come in Sarah… watch out for the glass…"

Ellie thinks, _Damn! This is not good. Sarah is here… here! Well, this might be a good time to 'interrogate' Sarah and make sure she won't hurt him._

Ellie rushes off and quickly cleans up the water and broken glass before ushering Sarah to Chuck's couch. They sit in silence for minutes until Ellie finally breaks the stagnate and awkward silence, "So, Sarah… why are you here?"

Sarah sighs, "Ellie… I know I am probably not your favorite person right now, but I really need to talk to Chuck."

Ellie keeps her face blank but smiles internally, _She really wants to see him and came all this way… that is a good sign._

Ellie continues, "I don't know Sarah… why should I let you see him? Won't you just run off again?" Ellie looks hard at Sarah, but almost breaks her angry act at the crushed expression on Sarah's face.

Sarah fights back tears as she looks at Ellie, "I deserve that… I am so sorry Ellie. I am really screwed up and honestly I don't deserve your brother. I was scared and freaked out and made a huge mistake that I am trying to fix…"

Sarah then takes a deep breath and continues, "Did Chuck tell you about my past?"

Ellie's blank look breaks as compassion is clear on her face, "He never told me anything that you trusted him with… I did hear a few things from Carina and Zondra though…"

Sarah smiles, "Well, you deserve to hear it from me. When I was a kid… I moved what seemed like every year. A new school, a new house and every time I left friends behind. When I got to High School I gave up and stopped trying to have friends… I was sent to a psychologist after withdrawing and it helped a little, but the pain never really went away. The Doctor told me that I developed abandonment issues. My parents were always there, but I became… conditioned to losing touch with my friends… always having to say goodbye…"

Sarah took a deep breath before soldiering on, "When I started university I planned on staying hidden. I met Zondra, Carina and Amy and well that didn't last. My new friends basically made me over from an ugly duckling and helped me finally get out there and live. Well, one day I walked into my boyfriends place and found him in bed with my former friend Amy. I had a really tough time… and even though Zondra and Carina helped me through it I never really trusted again."

Sarah looks sadly forward before a small smile grows on her face, "And then I met your brother…"

Ellie just looks on with interest in her eyes and compassion in her heart.

Sarah takes a deep breath and continues, "Your brother was just… so perfect… you know? He treated me right and made me feel so safe. I guess I started to feel like he was a perfect guy… someone who could not hurt me and I would be safe with him. I put him on a pedestal that no human could ever live up too. It was this feeling… the feeling that Chuck was infallible that allowed me to continue or well even start the relationship with Chuck. When Chuck rejected me… and before you say anything I know that what he did was right, not only was it right it was an amazing and self sacrificing decision. I am so proud of him for doing the right thing when it would have been so easy to succumb to temptation and take advantage… even though I wanted him to and really tried hard to seduce him. I realize that my actions were wrong, hurtful and stupid… I know I am the bad guy here. But I did not think or understand, even when everyone was telling me that Chuck did everything he did that night for me… I just freaked out and shut down like I did when I was a kid because Chuck hurt me. He didn't mean to but I was so, so devastated when we didn't make love that night. I wanted him so bad and when he did the right thing and rightly rejected me... it hurt… he hurt me. He was no longer perfect… well he was and he is… but… do you know what I mean?"

Ellie nods with a soft expression, "Yes… I do."

Sarah takes a soothing breath, "I became so scared because now that Chuck was real… I mean really real and could make mistakes... I realized I could be hurt just like when I was in university. I thought that if I got away I would save myself and Chuck the pain. Chuck deserves better than me…"

Sarah takes another breath fighting back the tears, "I thought I was saving myself the pain by running, but I was so crushed leaving him. I have never missed someone that much in my life. I am so stupid… I tried to save everyone pain and all I did was cause everyone I loved pain… caused myself more pain than I thought possible… its stupid…"

Ellie smiles softly, "No… it's not Sarah. You were in love for the first time and sure you didn't react well, but you are here trying to make things right."

Sarah smiles widely through tears, "Thanks Ellie… for listening and not judging me… you have every right too. I know you may be angry with me… but can I please see Chuck? I have to make this right and I hope... I can win him back…"

Ellie shifts uncomfortably as her music plays softly in the background, forgotten during the intense conversation where Sarah bared her heart. Ellie cringes and looks at Sarah apologetically, "Um… Sarah don't freak out but Chuck's not here…"

Sarah nods, "Okay, where is he? I can drive there and see him."

Ellie sighs as the beat to a new song starts and plays oddly louder than the others, an error in the download, "Sarah… Chuck flew out yesterday…"

Sarah gets an intense look on her face, "Where?"

Ellie cringes with an apologetic look, "Sydney…"

As Sarah looks dumbly with her mouth open starring at Ellie in shock, the song lyrics play loudly in the background pushing into the foreground as the Canadian singers voice loudly exlaims:

_**So much for my happy ending…**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… **_

Ellie looks over to the previously forgotten speakers and MP3 play and holds back a dry chuckle, "A little on the nose don't you think?"

Ellie then turns to Sarah with a horrified look, "Oh Sarah! I am so sorry I didn't mean…"

Sarah jumps in as she raises her hands in a calming fashion as she sighs and smiles weakly, "No Ellie, it's okay. I am done freaking out. I know what I want and I am not running anymore… I already know what faces me if I do that…"

Sarah then looks down at her feet as she shifts nervously as a smile tugs at her lips, "Ellie? Why did Chuck go to Australia… he did go to the Sydney, Australia right?"

Ellie chuckles, "Yes, Australia… and he went to find you silly!"

Sarah beams, "Really?"

Ellie smirks, "Yep! Now, come with me! We can go to dinner and figure this all out and maybe we can call Chuck."

Sarah smiles at that, "Okay… that sounds good. Thanks Ellie."

"Anytime," Ellie says with a smile as she grabs the blonde's hand and drags her to the car.

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment **_

_**Sydney, Australia**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**14:44 hrs AEST**_

Emma walks through Sarah's apartment where she dropped off a box of Sarah's stuff that had been left at the current Walker home. Besides, Emma wanted to check up on Sarah's place while she was away and getting into the city was always an interesting experience for Emma.

Emma looks out the window of Sarah's little apartment when she hears a knock at the door. She quirks a brow and turns, not sure whether to answer it or not. The knocking becomes louder and seems to be frantic.

Emma sighs and calls out, "Just a minute!"

Emma glides to the door and pulls it open, "Yes, what's so important that you are poundin' on my daughter's door?"

As Emma finishes her statement she sees the young man before her – a tired and slightly disheveled Chuck Bartowski.

Emma drops the door knob and figuratively looks up at the sky, "Oh come ON!"

Chuck dumbly replies, "Huh?"

Chuck looks at her with a perplexed expression, "Um… hi Mrs. Walker… I mean Emma… is Sarah here?" Chuck smiles weakly at her, clearly nervous.

Emma smiles weakly at him, "Well at least you came… that's a good sign. Come with me dear." Emma grabs his arm and pulls him out of the apartment after locking the door.

Chuck is now completely confused, "But! I need to see Sarah!"

Emma pauses and turns, "Sarah's not here… come on young man and I can take you to our house where you can rest and I will explain everything."

Chuck sighs tiredly, "Will I see Sarah?"

Emma thinks for a moment and decides that stretching the truth wouldn't hurt to get him back to the Walker home where this mess could be sorted out, "I am not promising you will see her, but I guarantee she won't be here, so come on. Trust me and we will get this all sorted. Okay?"

Chuck sighs and weakly smiles, "Okay… lead the way."

* * *

_**Ellie's Apartment**_

_**Echo Park, CA**_

_**August 28, 2012**_

_**18:04 hrs PST**_

Sarah had done her best to assist where she could as she watched Ellie rush around the kitchen cooking up a storm for the dinner with Chuck and Ellie's parents. Sarah helped where she could and learned as much as possible… she thought, _Cooking skills couldn't hurt…_

Sarah and Ellie were chatting when the door bell suddenly rang.

Ellie smiles at Sarah, "Can you get that?"

Sarah smiles back, "Sure." Sarah moves gracefully from the kitchen to the door and opens it to find Devon standing there.

Devon and Sarah both look at one another not really believing the other is there. Devon regains his voice first, "Awesome!"

Sarah smiles weakly and looks away, "Devon… it's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

Devon smiles widely, "Me and Ellie have been dating since we met in London and I decided to come to LA. She is in school and I can work down here and am deciding if I want to go back to school… I was thinking maybe Med School at UCLA…"

Sarah smiles, "That's great." She thinks, _I wish I had not freaked out so me and Chuck could have had an adult conversation and planned out what we would do after London…_

Ellie calls out to Sarah, "Is it Mom and Dad?"

Sarah chuckles and hollers back, "No! It's Awesome!"

Ellie squeals and comes running and like a flash she passes Sarah and leaps into Devon's muscular arms.

After Devon and Ellie's kiss breaks Devon says smoothly, "Hey Babe, I always love your welcomes!"

Ellie laughs and hugs him tight before sliding back to her feet, "Always happy to see you! Come in!"

As Elle and Devon move inside, Sarah begins to close the door when she hears, "Hello Sarah."

Sarah freezes and turns to see Mary Bartowski and a distinguished looking man arm in arm that Sarah quickly determines was Chuck and Ellie's father. Sarah, seeing the Batrowski's begins breathing heavily before pushing down her panic and saying, "Hi Mrs. Bartowski…"

Mary chuckles, "I told you to call me Mary dear. This is my husband, Chuck and Ellie's father, Stephen."

Stephen reaches his hand out to shake Sarah's, "Nice to meet you Sarah… now I can see what all the fuss is about."

Mary slaps his chest and Sarah looks down shyly and turns red in embarrassment, _Well that explains where Chuck got all his charm from. God this is going to be an awkward night…_

**Later…**

Dinner was a fun affair as Stephen and Devon joked and had fun as the Bartowski's, Devon and Sarah enjoyed Ellie's terrific meal. However, Sarah had become pensive as she enjoyed her time with what she hoped would be her boyfriend's family.

Sarah finally can no longer hold in her question, "Why don't you all hate me?"

The conversations stop and they all look at Sarah. At the attention Sarah shrinks under the gazes of the Bartowski's and Devon.

Mary speaks up for them, "Why would we hate you? You made a mistake and you flew half way across the world to fix it. Ellie explained a bit more to us and honestly we were never angry with you… we were just sad and… disappointed…"

Sarah shrunk again, _Disappointed… god that always hurts more coming from parents…_

Ellie then adds, "And you make him happy… that's all that counts… just don't hurt him…"

Sarah smiles weakly and nods, "I don't plan to… well don't plan on hurting him again… if he will take me back…"

Stephen coughs out a laugh and then takes a sip of his wine to smooth his cough before adding, "Ha, if you saw his video game you wouldn't be worried at all about him taking you back!"

Sarah has a quizzical expression grow on her face, "Wait, Chuck's game… but I have seen it? Why would that tell me he will take me back?"

Stephen looks at Sarah, "Well… judging by the main characters it is pretty clear he is taken by you…"

Sarah again looks on confused, "Uh… the main character is Charles Carmichael…"

Stephen laughs, "Well yes, but I mean the female lead… I will have to show you… he finished the game"

Sarah smiles, "He finished it! That's great!"

Stephen smiles widely and looks at Mary and Ellie before turning his gaze back to Sarah, "Yeah, he just needed the right muse to put it all together. I will admit, my boy surprised me with this game… it is going to be huge."

Sarah smiles and thinks, _Of course it is going to be a huge success… it is Chuck's after all…_

Dinner and dessert was enjoyed by all as they talked and Sarah became more and more comfortable. By the end Sarah had become looser and had come to appreciate the warmth and openness of the Bartowski clan, who had taken her in and not judged her for her past transgressions.

She finally saw where Chuck had gotten his unflappable integrity from. But Sarah once again grew impatient, "I want to call Chuck!"

Everyone looked at her and smiled at her impatience and Ellie tried to calm her down, "Sweetie, isn't it late there… or early?"

Sarah looks at her watch, "No, it is like a 17 hours time difference so it is the early evening back home in Sydney. I keep asking and I want to call him!" She says almost desperately.

Mary smiles, "Alright, Chuck will be there by now and has probably figured out that you both seem to think alike. Chuck is going to be calling in soon to tell us how things are going… so don't worry you can talk to him soon."

Sarah tries to smile, but is so impatient and nervous it comes out forced. Suddenly the phone rings and Sarah freezes. Devon smiles and aptly says, "Showtime!"

* * *

_**The Walker Home**_

_**Sydney, Australia**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**15:14 hrs AEST**_

Emma ushers Chuck down to the street not giving Chuck a chance to question her dragging him from Sarah's apartment. Chuck follows dutifully, though highly confused as he follows Emma to the street.

Emma turns and beams a smile at Chuck and Chuck can instantly see where Sarah inherited her fair haired looks and that smile from. Emma then announces, "Well here we are, this is my baby… well my other baby."

She points to the car parked on the street and Chuck's mouth drops open. He takes in the beautiful black Porsche 911.

Chuck can only say, "Wow…"

Emma smirks, "Yep! One of the perks of Jack's job… though I would give it all up to save Sarah all that pain from the moves…" Emma becomes pensive before shaking off the melancholy. "Come on Chuck, We'll get you to Jack and my place up north in Mosman, it's a suburb just north of the city."

Chuck smiles, "Should be a fun ride in this beauty! But Mrs. Walker…" Emma glares at him and he stumbles slightly, "I mean Emma, when can I see Sarah?"

"Get in Chuck, I will explain on the way."

Chuck thought for a moment before stepping into the beautiful German machine. Emma jumps in and starts the engine, which purrs to life as she puts down the top of the convertible. A predatory look splits her face as she revs the engine and takes off, tires squealing.

**A High Speed Drive Later…**

Emma flew up Balmoral Avenue and up a hill that wound all the way to the Walker family home. She drove through the entryway gate up the driveway between hedges and well adorned plants and tropical flowers to the car port. After the door had lifted out of the way allowing them entry to the car port, Emma brought the Porsche to a screeching halt in her driveway as both her and Chuck flew forward and were caught by the seatbelts as the car stopped on a dime. Emma smiles widely while Chuck just sat in place as Emma jumps out of the car.

Emma moved towards the house but stopped when she noticed Chuck was still glued to the passenger seat.

She walks back chuckling, "Did I scare you Chuck?"

Chuck shakes his head and looks up, "Hum?" He was lost in thought and honestly had not even comprehended the terrifying drive Emma had just taken him on. All he could do was parrot, "Sarah's in Burbank?"

Emma sighs, "Yes Chuck, come inside. I want you to meet Jack and you can call Sarah in America."

Chuck shakes his head and climbs awkwardly out of the car. Once out he clumsily made his way out of the car he looked at his watch and grimaced, "I promised I would call at 11pm Pacific time… so I should call in about an hour…"

Emma smiles, "Perfect, I want to introduce you to Jack… he's not so bad."

Chuck smiles nervously, "Meeting Sarah's dad… yeah that sounds… fun…"

Emma laughs, "Come on Chuck."

They head up the walkway to the beautiful and modern house. The house is three levels that appeared like steps with the base level being large and rectangular and a smaller second floor and a large terrace adjacent to the second floor interior space and on top of the first floor roof. The third floor again had a large wrap around terrace as well as a garden area on the roof top floor of the large home.

Emma led Chuck past the garage to the entry to the house which was adorned with stone tiles and an opulent entry arch to a courtyard in front of the modern home. Emma led the way with Chuck following in toe all the way up to the main floor which caused Chuck to freeze and stare. From the street little could be seen of the house and Chuck could not believe what he saw once he entered the homes doorway past the courtyard. There is a set of stairs twisting downward to rooms adjacent to the car port, while there is a large entryway to stairs to the second and third levels. The home is amazingly open with stone supports to the square roof with massive open windows with vertical slats across the open designed windows that formed 'walls of glass.'

To the left is a square, but covered open air terrace with tasteful beige furniture around a coffee table overlooking the panoramic views of Hunter's Bay and the Ocean. The interior of the house proper is dark slate stone floors with smooth white walls and lightly colored couches in a small sitting area that opens into large open area that connected a grand room with high ceilings to the chef's kitchen and a set of stairs to the top levels. The staircase wraps around to the top level which consists of three bedrooms, an office and an entertaining room with large glass windows overlooking the ocean. All the rooms are open and basically made of glass with wooden vertical slates to provide some privacy for the occupants. Chuck then looks to the well groomed yard and observes the turquoise waters of an in ground pool surrounded by a stone deck and a built in grill and outdoor entertaining area.

Emma pauses and looks back at Chuck as he looks around at the modern, yet elegant décor of the Walker house. She sees Chuck's amazed expression and she smiles subtly as she walks back towards him.

"Hey Chuck!"

Chuck jumps and looks at Emma embarrassedly as she smiles wryly at his nervous reaction.

"Hum?"

Emma laughs, "You like the place?"

Chuck smiles, "You have an amazing home… very beautiful…"

Emma grins, "Your sweet, come on Chuck, Jack should be in his fortress… I mean his office."

Chuck and Emma walk up the wrap around stairs all the way to Jack's office on the top floor. Emma knocks on the dark wood door before opening it and walking in, Chuck following nervously behind.

"Jack, look who came by for a visit."

The opposite wall from the entry door is a large glass 'wall' with an opening and large wooden slat double doors that opened to a deck and an amazing view of the surrounding area and ocean. Jack Walker sits behind his large wood desk to the right of the room's entryway so he could see the door if Emma or clients entered the office to his left and the panoramic view of the ocean and Hunter's Bay to his right.

"Emma! Who's come to visit then?'

Jack rises in his casual but tasteful collared blue and white stripped dress shirt and white khaki dress pants and brown leather dress shoes. Emma smiles and moves to the left to expose Chuck standing behind her.

Jack smirks and appraises the young man. He looks over at Emma and crooks the corner of his mouth talking to Emma in a sideways manner as he appraised the young man before him and says to Emma, loud enough for Chuck to hear, "He looks familiar… he looks kinda like a schnook…"

Emma shakes her head, "Be nice Jack! This is Chuck."

Jack ponders for a moment, "Wasn't Sarah's yank at the Olympics named Chuck?"

Emma's head drops as her hand massages her temples, "Yes Jack…"

Jack catches her drift, quirks his eyebrow and smiles, "Charlie! How are you doing! Wait, but Sarah's…" Jack then starts to laugh, "Oh this is too perfect!"

Chuck nervously shuffles before offering his hand, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Walker…"

Jack shakes his hand and appraises the young man and his grip, "Likewise Charlie and you call me Jack. So you come to win back my daughter?"

Emma scolds him, "Jack!"

Jack smiles at his wife, "I will be good… why don't you grab some drinks for us." Emma looks at Chuck and Chuck nods that he is okay being left to 'the wolves.' Emma sighs and shakes her head as she heads down the stairs to grab drinks for the trio thinking, _Jack better not be too hard on the boy…_

"So Charlie, what makes you think you are good enough for my daughter?"

Chuck tenses for an instant as he thinks and then without thinking he just answers, "I'm not… but I love her… and that's all that I can do…"

Jack smiles and laughs, "Ah… she found the right schnook."

Chuck looks at Jack with confusion in his eyes, "Huh… but I said…"

Jack smirks, "I know what you said and it was a good answer. I read people… it's the only real skill I have. Will you take care of her?"

Chuck smiles crookedly, "I'll do my best… if she will have me…"

Jack smiles widely, "Good!" Jack then casually walks to Chuck's side and puts his arm around his shoulder as they walk to the desk, "So Charlie… I have a business proposition for you…"

Chuck smiles nervously, "Um… okay…"

Jack walks Chuck towards the deck outside of his office as he begins to talk 'business' with Chuck.

* * *

_**Phone Call**_

_**August 28, 2012**_

_**23:04 hrs PST/ 16:04 hrs AEST (Aug 29th)**_

Sarah rushes to the phone and picks it up before Ellie or the Bartowski's can even move to the ringing device.

Ellie, Mary, Stephen and Devon look on with mirth in their eyes as Sarah quickly answers the phone.

Sarah presses the answer button without looking at the number and practically yells into the phone, "CHUCK!"

From the other end of the phone, "Ow! The hell! Who is this yelling in my ear, Ellie?"

Sarah's face falls at the sound of the feminine voice on the other end of the phone, which is slightly static-y making recognizing the voice difficult.

Sarah panics, "I don't know who you are but if you are calling for Chuck – YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

The voice on the other end of the line chuckles, "Hold on my reception is terrible, can you hear me now?"

Sarah looks down at the phone dumbly as the voice clarity improves and she recognizes the voice, "Zondra?"

Zondra laughs into the phone, "Yes Sarah. Nice phone manners by the way!"

Sarah blushes red and the table erupts in laughter having gathered the mistake Sarah had made.

Zondra smiles into the phone, "So blondie you finally got your head out of your ass? Did you get all of Carina's and my messages? Thanks for taking our calls by the way," Zondra says the last bit sarcastically with a tint of hurt behind the words.

Sarah cringes and sighs before answering, "I know I should have listened and I should have taken your calls, I am sorry."

Zondra sighs into the phone, "No worries… if anyone has a right to be mad it's you... you should be mad at me and Carina."

Sarah sighs as well, "I am not mad at you…"

Zondra smiles slightly though with a painful expression on her face, "We screwed up… me and Carina shouldn't have helped get you so drunk and we should have watched you better and taken care of you."

Sarah stop's her abruptly, "No, I made my choices and sure you guys getting me hammered didn't help, but I screwed up."

Zondra smiles again and asks, "So, you're in Burbank? I called to check with Ellie to see if Chuck had found you… I knew about his plan because he was taking my calls!"

Sarah winced, "Sorry…"

Zondra takes a breath, "It's all good, but have you talked to him?"

Sarah sighs sadly, "No… we had the same idea and now he is half a world away… he is supposed to be calling anytime now…"

Zondra laughs, "And when you heard a woman's voice instead of his you went into jealous Sarah mode."

Sarah answers quietly, clearly embarrassed "Yes…"

"Ha!" Zondra says good naturedly, "So you going to make this right?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes."

_**Beep – Beep**_

Sarah looks down at the phone before turning to Ellie, "Um Ellie the phone was beeping… is it dead? I really need to talk with Chuck when he calls!" Sarah says this with a little panic entering her voice.

Ellie smiles, "It's an incoming call! Answer it!"

Sarah looks down nervously and says to Zondra, "I have to take this."

**Meanwhile…**

Chuck checks his watch after being 'saved' from the smooth talking Jack Walker by Emma. Noticing the time he pulls out his cell phone thinking, _God this is going to be an expensive call, but maybe I can figure out where Sarah is and… man this is screwed up! Well nothing worth doing is ever easy. Let's see if Ellie can help my wayward love life…_

Chuck is about to dial when Emma walks into the large great room and notices Chuck with his cell phone out. She interrupts his dialing, "Chuck, why don't you use our land line instead of that mobile, it must be dreadfully expensive and we have an international call plan so it would be free to call America from our line. Go ahead."

Chuck smiles and hangs up his cell, "You sure it won't cost you anything?"

Emma smiles, "Positive, now I will give you some privacy to call your sister, and who knows… maybe you can figure out where Sarah got to."

Chuck smiles, "I hope so…"

"Good luck," Emma says before turning and leaving the room.

Chuck takes a deep breath and dials Ellie's number. The phone rings and he waits.

He hears a click of the phone being answered and an uncertain voice, clear as day, comes through the line, "Hello?"

Chuck freezes in shock and the voice nervously asks, "Hello, Hello? Chuck?"

Chuck finally regains his composure, "Sarah?"

Sarah smiles widely from the other side of the world, "Hi Chuck… I've been looking everywhere for you."

Chuck looks at the phone in his hand before raising it back to his ear and with a wide Bartowski grin he answers, "Me too."

* * *

_**AN2: And then there was one… chapter… and then a bunch of epilogues… so not really one chapter. Hope this redeemed me. I get this might be seen as a cliffhanger, but the purpose of this chapter is to explain the why things happened and to set up the final chapter of the story proper.**_

_**Next chapter is aptly title (in my opinion): **_

_**Chapter 22: FINALLY!**_

_**I am going to try and write this ASAP – so don't freak out. One reviewer has made a fair comment that this may have become tedious – keep in mind that this was originally far shorter story and despite the detail the timeline in this story is a month or so. So next chapter solves the core question of this story – how does a relationship that so easily could become a summer romance turn into something more. I hope you'll read it because it is the ending that ties up all the strings I have set up before I go into the epilogues. We had a lot of romance and Charah in the beginning and through the Olympics and now we are back to that for the finale. **_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, nor do i own Qantas or Avril Lavigne's song 'Happy Ending.' There is one other song reference, but that is a secret that you can figure out on your own (I will reveal it next chapter) but i don't own it either (shocking I know).**_


	22. Finally!

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Sorry for the delay, it was not intentional – work has been hell and I have not had days off and have been too fried to write after work. So here is the ending of the story proper. I hope it was worth the wait and that you have enjoyed the ride. There will be three epilogue chapters coming before this is complete, but this is the natural end to the story 'proper' I want to tell.**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_***** Minor edit update - thanks to Arya's Prayers for the PM. Honestly this was a little rushed and I made some stupid mistakes (spelling and word errors). I will take another look and polish this again. Sorry for the quality control issues. I was up till 1 am finishing this on my only day off so far this month. **_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 22: FINALLY!

_**Previously on Chuck vs the Aussie…**_

Chuck takes a deep breath and dials Ellie's number. The phone rings and he waits.

He hears a click and an uncertain voice, clear as day, comes through the line, "Hello?"

Chuck freezes in shock and the voice nervously asks, "Hello, Hello? Chuck?"

Chuck finally regains his composure, "Sarah?"

Sarah smiles widely from the other side of the world, "Hi Chuck… I've been looking everywhere for you."

Chuck looks at the phone in his hand before raising it back to his ear and with a wide Bartowski grin he answers, "Me too."

* * *

_**Phone Call**_

_**August 28, 2012**_

_**23:04 hrs PST/ 4:04 hrs AEST (Aug 29**__**th**__**)**_

After hearing one another's voices from across the vast Pacific Ocean, both Chuck and Sarah share a pregnant pause as they smile at one another though they are a world away.

They both fight to find the words as the sound of each other's breath echoes in their ears. Their eyes close and Chuck could almost lie to himself and convince himself she was next to him, in his arms.

He breathes deeply with the phone to his ear and answers again, "Me too…"

Sarah sighs and says exasperatedly, "I didn't want to do this over the phone…"

Chuck's lips purse and he answers, "Then don't…"

Sarah freezes as she stiffens and a sense of abject horror washes over her as she thinks, _NO! no no no! Don't give up on us Chuck! Give me a chance!_

She fights back the tears tickling at the back of her eyes as she tries to breathe as the blood rushes to her head drowning out the world. She practically yells into the phone, "NO! I am not giving up Chuck! Please don't give up on me! I know I screwed up, but please just give me a chance… that's all I ask. I have to make this right…"

Chuck hears the desperation and pain in her voice and practically collapses in guilt as he realizes how his words sounded to Sarah. He thinks, _Damn! I am screwing this up and now I am hurting her. God I am bad at this… I need to make it right…_

Chuck takes a steadying breath after admonishing himself in his mind. He then allows a smile to curl upon his lips as he says with a little mirth in his voice trying to calm Sarah, who is clearly freaking out as he hears her heavy breaths through the phone.

"Sarah… I flew half way around the world to find you… to see you. That says something…"

Sarah listens intensely to Chuck as he speaks trying to be sure of what he is saying, not wanting to misunderstand and have her heart crushed. She replies a little unsteadily, "What are you saying Chuck…"

Chuck says to her in a soft voice, "What I have always wanted to… but I want to be there, to see you and touch you."

Sarah smiles involuntarily at the image that invades her mind of Chuck's tender touch. She takes a large, steadying breath and asks, "What do we do?"

Chuck laughs, "I don't know… this is really ridiculous. It's like some bad story!"

Sarah giggles with a large smile on her face before she says with seriousness coloring her voice, "I missed you…"

Chuck takes a deep breath and says, "Me too…"

Chuck thinks over the options and an idea grows in his head, "Sarah, stay where you are. I will catch a flight back to LA and… and we can finally say all the things we couldn't say… all the things we wanted to say…"

Sarah smiles and wipes a tear from her red rimmed eyes, "Are you sure… maybe I should meet you back home or maybe in the middle… on some island paradise?"

Chuck smiles and laughs, "That is so, so tempting… but I have something I need to show you back home if that is okay?"

Sarah smiles, "Of course. I will call my folks and let them know I will be here a little longer… I think they were expecting that…" Sarah says truthfully, trying to say much more to Chuck.

Chuck pauses at her comment indicating she planned to stay in LA with him. He then smirks, "Well, you can talk to your folks now if that works?"

Sarah freezes, "My parents? Chuck? What do you mean?"

Chuck laughs, "I am at your parents' house… actually I am calling from their phone, your mother's insistence I promise, cell phone bills and all!"

Sarah begins to pale, "Chuck… explain…"

Chuck explains, "I went to find you and ran into your mom at your apartment. She took me back to their home."

Sarah cringes, "Did… did you meet my dad?" Sarah begins to panic, _This is not good! I love my dad, but Chuck is not prepared to meet him! Not without me to protect him. Oh god, please let daddy be on the road…_

Chuck smiles, "I did… interesting guy…"

Sarah now turns a stark white as she stiffens and takes an unsteady breath, "Oh god Chuck I am so sorry! He didn't do anything did he? What did he do to you!? I am so sorry Chuck… it's not his fault it is just the way he is… he didn't try and con you did he?"

Chuck laughs, "Sarah! Sarah! Calm down! I am fine… like I said your dad is an interesting man. He loves you and didn't do anything a father wouldn't do to protect his daughter. Well… I may have somehow ended up on a billboard advertisement, not sure how that happened, but besides being 'convinced' to help your dad's company with its marketing I am all good. Besides, remember what I told you, your dad's sins are his own. I would never judge you by his actions."

Sarah finally takes a breath as the color in her face returns. "Thanks god! A billboard eh?"

Chuck laughs, "Yeah… I am not sure what the hell he convinced me to do… I may have to come back and do a PR campaign… with you of course."

Sarah smiles, "Oh yeah?"

Chuck smiles into the phone, "Yeah. I think I could suffer through it."

Sarah beams as she thinks, _Leave it to daddy to make sure that even if I screw this up I would have another shot at Chuck. Hum… do I thank him when I get home or do I smack him for tricking my boyfriend? Not important…_

Sarah takes a deep breath and says softly, "Come home Chuck…"

Chuck answers immediately, "On my way as soon as possible. I will send my flight info over." Chuck pauses and thinks with a pondering look on his face before asking, "Will… will you meet me at the airport?"

Sarah smiles widely, "Of course!"

Chuck beams a smile, "Perfect! I have to book my flight… I can't wait…"

Sarah replies, "Neither can I…"

"See you soon Sarah!"

"Bye Chuck."

"Bye Sarah."

Sarah hangs up the phone and floats over to the couch in Ellie's family room and summarily flops down onto the plush red cushion. Ellie follows her into the room with a huge smile on her face. Ellie says excitedly, "That sounded like it went well!"

Sarah looks at the young brunette and smiles brightly, "Yes it did! He's coming home and then… then I will be able to make this right!"

Ellie beams at the Blonde, "Sarah that is great! I will tell the gang and we will crack open a bottle to celebrate!"

Sarah smiles weakly, "I'm not sure… I haven't really drank since… you know…"

Ellie waves a hand, "Come on Sarah! Chuck flight won't leave until tomorrow and it takes will take half a day for him to get here!"

Sarah smiles, "Okay… just one…"

Ellie smiles and yells, "Devon open a bottle!"

* * *

_**Ellie's Apartment**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**12:14 hrs PST**_

Sarah jostles away on an unfamiliar bed and lets out a pathetic groan, "Head hurts. Oh god… I am never drinking again. Chuck?"

Sarah looks around half heartedly and her face scrunches adorably as she tries vainly to avoid the sun filtering through the blinds in Ellie's guest room, Chuck's old room.

Sarah groans and pulls the covers over her head, _At least Chuck will be here in a day or so. Hum, he probably got a flight out in the morning… it was 4 pm in Sydney so he probably missed the last flight out. Damn… I have to wait. I really should have check his flight itinerary, but damn do the Bartowski's know how to party._

Sarah's attention is then caught by the creak of the bedroom door opening and she burrows deeper into the covers before relenting and peaking out of the covers. She sees a zombie-like Ellie shuffling into the room in a light pink robe. Ellie and Sarah share a knowing, hung over grimace and Ellie flops onto the bed with a groan. Sarah can't help the laugh, "Well we certainly are a mess, eh?"

Ellie chuckles, "Okay, those shots last night were not my best idea… but we had to celebrate! Chuck is coming home and then all will be right with the world!"

Sarah smiles widely at that, but nervously says, "But I did forget to check the message Chuck sent about his flight…"

Ellie waves a hand, "You worry too much. He has like a 14 hour flight and he probably couldn't get a flight until today anyway. But let's check Chuck's email… I think he sent me one too."

Ellie climbs out of the bed and leaves the room bringing back her sleek black Sony laptop as she yawns. She shuffles back to the bed and sits down and wipes her eyes tiredly before sliding next to Sarah in a comfortable seated position against the backboard of the bed as the women look at the laptop as it boots up and Ellie pulls up her email.

"Let's see when my brother is going to make it in!"

Sarah smiles as Ellie opens the email from Chuck so both women can see the message. They both read the beginning of the email with a smile on their faces; however, as they get towards the end of the email they both are looking a little concerned and then they see it and both practically yell, "CRAP!"

**Back in Sydney after Chuck completed the call to Sarah…**

Chuck presses the end button on the phone and smiles widely as he hangs it up. Emma wanders into the large grand room and smiles at Chuck. She says in a soft tone, "Not to pry, but I gather it went well? My darling isn't being trouble is she?"

Chuck smiles, "No, I am going to fly to LA and see her so we can sort this all out." Chuck then asks, "Can I use your computer? I want to book a flight out as soon as possible." He looks down at his Olympic watch and bites down a curse, "Ugh, I won't be able to leave until tomorrow…"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Charlie." The voice causes Chuck to swivel around and look at Jack Walker.

Chuck eyes the older man with interest and sees playfulness, mirth and cunning swirling in Jack Walker's eyes. Chuck gulps nervously, "Um… what?"

Jack laughs, "Well, since you were so gracious in agreeing to help Origin Energy in our newest campaign I was able to get the stuffed shirts to make a concession or two." Jack then looks at his wife and shoots her a wink.

"Jack Walker what did you do," Emma asks testily.

Jack smirks, "Nothing honey, I just happened to get ol' Charlie boy here access to one of Origin's little toy's."

Chuck now completely confused asks, "What toy?"

Jack looks left and then right in a mock conspiratorial look as a smile fights its way onto his face, "Well Charlie, have you ever flown in a Gulfstream G650?"

Chuck gulps and stares at the man blankly, "Come again?"

Jack laughs and Emma smiles, "I have a private flight ready for you Chuck as a humble thanks from my employer. But you do have to come back for the PR events and photo shoots, with Sarah of course."

Chuck parrots in shock, "Of course…"

Jack smiles wider, "And… since I am such a 'forgetful' guy I mistakenly had the flight prepared to leave… oh… now."

Jack then adds with sarcasm lacing his voice, "I don't know how I could make that mistake…" He looks at his wife who is smiling widely at her husband's antics. Jack then turns back to Chuck, "Well Charlie, you better grab your stuff. You have a flight to catch!"

Chuck snaps out of it and smiles. He walks up to Jack and shakes his hand, "Thank you."

Jack waves his hands dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Just remember what we talked about…"

Chuck nods, "I will."

* * *

_**LAX International Airport**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**13:04 hrs PST**_

Chuck's flight touches down and taxis to the private hanger. Chuck takes a final look at the luxurious cabin that he had spent the last 13 hours in rather comfortably, yet nervously awaiting his reunion with Sarah. He thinks to himself, _God that is the way to fly! So, so much leg room! And the service was amazing!_

One of the very attractive Aussie stewardesses smiles at Chuck and says in her Aussie accent, "We have arrived Mr. Bartowski… I hope you enjoyed the flight."

Chuck smiles, "I did. Thank you."

She smiles back, clearly tempted to make a play for the famous swimmer, but her bosses words rang through her head and she thought better of overtly flirting with the young man.

Chuck, none the wiser gets out of the plush leather seat and heads to the now open door and down the door ramp onto the tarmac. He smiles as he looks at the blue sky as he is directed to the immigration check point.

He quickly clears the security check and makes his way by car to the arrivals terminal in order to find Sarah.

Once near the baggage claim carousel, their meeting spot, Chuck began to excitedly look in earnest for the beautiful sight that is Sarah Walker.

Ten minutes passed and Chuck began to have a hint of worry enter his mind, _Where is she? Did she change her mind? Crap! I should have known._

Chuck's thoughts were becoming darker and darker, though he at least had the distraction of fans asking for pictures and autographs to help dull the pain he was starting to feel as he looks in vain for Sarah.

* * *

_**Interstate-105**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**13:06 hrs PST**_

"Shit, Shit, Shit! I can't believe I screwed this up!"

Ellie from the passenger seat grips the door handle of the blue Mustang, her father had given her, her knuckles turning white as Sarah recklessly races down I-105 towards LAX.

Sarah shakes her head angrily as she honks and aggressively passes a slow moving Prius as she yells, "Get that piece of shit off the road! Ugh! I have to get to the airport Ellie!"

Ellie takes a calming breath, "Slow down Sarah, we have to get there in one piece! Chuck will understand or he will call. We don't want to get in an accident or pulled over."

Sarah sighs, "Fine…but I need to get there fast. This is one more mistake and I promised myself that I would not hurt him again."

Ellie sighs, "Chuck will understand, besides this is my fault after pushing you to loosen up last night."

"No Ellie, I decided to have fun and assumed it would take Chuck longer to get here…"

Ellie nods, "Who knew your dad had a private jet with the speed and range to get him here before we even though he would have left."

Sarah purses her lips and weaves across a lane and around a slower moving car who had the audacity to be in the double digits speed wise when Sarah was in a hurry. Sarah then speaks, "It's not his… it is a company jet. Apparently my dad got Chuck to agree to help the company and in return the plane was a perk Chuck did not know about. You have to watch my dad… he's a bit sly."

Ellie smiles, "I bet! From everything I have heard he sounds like quite the character."

Sarah smiles, "He is…"

Ellie then looks back at the road nervously as Sarah aggressively passes another driver.

As she races to the airport all she can think is, _wait for me Chuck! I'm coming!_

* * *

_**LAX International Airport**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**13:34 hrs PST**_

Chuck looks around the baggage claim area and heaves a sigh. He pulls out his phone and looks at it before sighing again and putting it away. He walks with his shoulders slumped towards the line of taxis. He thinks, _They probably didn't get the message… I hope. I will just head home and hope she is there. I should probably call… no, I don't want to be a bother or make them feel bad for forgetting me…_

Chuck walks through the sliding doors and looks at the closest yellow cab and wanders aimlessly towards it with a wave to the driver.

As he reaches for the door he hears a god awful screech and sees tire smoke to his left down the line of cars picking up passengers. He thinks, _The hell?_

As the smoke clears he sees the car in question, a blue Mustang. He mutters quietly to no one in particular, "That looks like Ellie's car…"

He turns back to the cab and is about to get in when he hears a yelling voice. He pauses, one foot in the cab as his head turns towards the noise. He says to himself, "That sounded like my…"

"CHUCK!"

Sarah runs at full speed, not caring about the looks she is receiving from the crowd of people picking up their friends and family. Sarah rushes past, not caring who she bumps into or the odd looks she's receiving.

She looks to the left and right trying to find Chuck as she desperately thinks, _Please be here! God I hope he hasn't left!_

She is about to rush into the terminal entrance when she stops. She isn't sure what compelled her, but her body just stopped moving and she pauses for a moment before slowly turning. She's not sure how, but she knew, just knew he was there behind her.

Chuck looks at her with a mixture of confusion and awe on his face.

She slowly turns and their eyes meet. They share a surprised look. Sarah's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, not from the run, rather from the intensity of the feelings she is having after finally seeing Chuck. There is so much she wants to say to him, but the words won't come and they stare at one another for a moment.

Chuck realizing that this is not his mind playing tricks on him quickly forgets the fear and worry that Sarah would not come. As smile grows on his face and he says simply, "You're late."

Sarah snaps out of her reverie and in an instant rushes towards him and leaps into his arms. She molds to him and her lips crash into his as if this is the last moment they have on earth before a bomb explodes or the world ends.

The embrace is heated and raw as the passion and need for one another is on display for all to see. After air becomes necessary the kiss finally breaks and Chuck and Sarah are lost in one another, not hearing the cheers and cat calls of the gawking masses.

His face is flush as she breathes rapidly, her lips red and swollen from the kiss. She gulps, "I missed you."

Chuck smiles, "I missed you too… I can't believe you are here…"

Sarah smiles, "I know. Sorry I am late… I thought you would be leaving today… I didn't expect my dad to pull a rabbit out of his hat. I know better than that."

Chuck smiles slyly, "What kept you from getting my email?"

Sarah blushes, "Um… well…"

Chuck smiles not letting it go, "What?"

Sarah sighs, "Fine! I was at Ellie's and the Bartowski's plus Devon are apparently really good hosts…"

Chuck tries to hold a laugh, "Oh yeah?"

Sarah eyes him with mock indignation as she fights a smile that quirks at the corners of her mouth. She adds, "Yes, they heard our conversation and convinced me to celebrate… I got kind of caught up and we woke up a little late… and hung over…"

Chuck openly laughs.

Sarah yelps, "Hey!"

Chuck smiles and pulls her into a kiss that silences her protest. When the kiss breaks Chuck says softly, "I am just happy you are here… I thought…"

Sarah sighs, "I'm so sorry…"

Chuck smiles, "Don't be… you're here and that is all that matters."

As Sarah is about to pull Chuck into a kiss their phones beep and they pause with a frown. They look down and see the same text:

_I left my car and caught a cab to see Devon, take my car. Tell Sarah not to drive like a maniac! :) Ellie_

Chuck laughs and Sarah blushes.

Chuck with a huge smile, "Were you in a hurry Miss Walker?"

Sarah slaps his chest, "Of course!"

Chuck smiles, "Okay, let's grab her car and I will drive so I don't have to be exposed to another Walker woman driving. If you drive like your mom does in her Porsche we need to have a serious talk!" Chuck says jokingly.

Sarah gives him a mock glare, "Fine, what's the plan? And you will pay for that comment buster!'

Chuck laughs before answering, "I have a plan for the day… we need to have a talk, but first I wanted to drop of my stuff and change at my apartment before I take you to dinner… and a proper date. If that's okay?"

Sarah smiles, "Lead the way!"

* * *

_**Ellie's Mustang**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**15:24 hrs PST**_

Sarah looks over at Chuck and smiles, "Chuck you look tired."

Chuck smiles, "A little… long flight, but the trip home and the shower and change really helped me feel more human." He shoots her a grin before turning his eyes back to the road.

He then adds, "I did have a good sleep on the plane though! It was awesome! So much leg room and there was a bed and everything!"

Sarah laughs at Chuck's excitement over the experience in the jet. She becomes a little quiet and Chuck picks up on it and asks, "What is it?"

Sarah sighs, "Nothing… I'm still curious what my dad did to you…"

Chuck laughs, "Well besides getting me here? He convinced me to help out his company… not sure how that happened…" Chuck scrunches his brow as he thinks back and Sarah laughs.

"Yeah, you have to watch him or he will end up with your wallet in his pocket, or your first born or your kidney!"

Chuck laughs, "Quite the sly business man huh?"

Sarah laughs, "Yep, a regular con man, but I love him all the same." Sarah then asks, "Was that it?"

Chuck chuckles, "No, he asked me if I thought I was good enough for you."

Chuck nonchalantly looks out the window as Sarah tenses. She then asks, "And?"

Chuck looks into her eyes, "Well he liked my answer."

Sarah calms and smiles, but her curiosity gets her, "What did you say?"

Chuck smiles slyly and looks at her briefly, "I will tell you later."

Sarah huffs and he laughs.

He then says, "We are almost there."

Sarah smiles, "What are we having for dinner? I hate surprises you know!"

Chuck laughs, "We are having a special delicacy, sizzling shrimp!"

Sarah smiles, "I can't wait!"

* * *

_**Bamboo Dragon Restaurant**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**16:04 hrs PST**_

Sarah smiles widely before excitedly telling Chuck, "God this is amazing!"

Chuck grins his special grin, "I know right!"

Sarah laughs, "Thanks Chuck…"

Chuck shrugs, "It's just dinner."

Sarah locks eyes with him, "Not just for dinner, for being you… for giving me a chance."

Chuck smiles and says, "How could I not?"

Sarah sighs, "I'm not normal…"

Chuck laughs, "Like I am sooo normal!"

Sarah sighs, "But I can't give you a normal, non-screwed up life…"

Chuck looks at her, "Who ever said I wanted normal?" They lock eyes and Sarah blushes at the intensity.

Sarah, deciding to change the subject cuts in, 'I played your game…"

Chuck freezes, "What now?"

Sarah laughs at the abrupt change, "Your dad told me about the 'update' and that you finished the game, congrats by the way!"

Chuck smiles shyly, "Thanks…"

Sarah continues, "Anyway, as the night went on your dad decided I had to play it and see my character… his words… so he went and got your finished copy."

Chuck stutters, "I can explain…"

Sarah grins at him and teasingly says, "Oh yeah?"

Chuck sighs, "Not really… I just had a great muse… Agent Walker."

Sarah laughs and Chuck breaks into a chuckle and a bright grin.

Sarah then gets serious, "I love it by the way…"

Chuck smiles, his nervous energy subsiding, "I thought it might freak you out."

Sarah smirks, "It's… a little different, but you did a great job and it is such a cool game. I am glad I could be a part of it."

Chuck looks at her, "You completed it… As soon as I added Agent Jenny Burton everything finally fit together after years of trying to make to work. So thank you for the inspiration!"

Sarah nods and fiddles with her fortune cookie. She cracks it open and reads the fortune:

_About time I got out of that Cookie!_

Sarah stares at the small white strip of paper twice and then a third time before breaking into a deep laugh, "Oh wow! Chuck look at this!"

Chuck looks at the fortune and laughs, "Ha! That's a good one, poor cookie!" Chuck shakes his head in a jokingly sad motion, "Poor little guy…"

Sarah and Chuck look at each other and burst out laughing. Finally Sarah regains her composure, "What does yours say?"

Chuck grabs his cookie and cracks it open and pulls out the fortune and after reading it bursts out laughing, "Oh that is perfect!"

Sarah with delight shining in her eyes asks, "What does it say!"

Chuck smiles, mirth dancing in his eyes and shows her the slip of paper:

_404 Error: Fortune not found. Abort, Retry, Fail?_

Sarah laughs out loud, wiping the tears of joy away. "Wow that really is a perfect fortune for the computer guy!"

Chuck laughs, "Yeah, we both got funny ones! Though I was waiting for the, 'help me I am being held prisoner in a Chinese bakery' or 'ignore the previous cookie/fortune'! Well that or something serious and meaningful"

They share a look and then laugh again.

Chuck then asks, "Ready to go?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes, as much fun as this is I am all set… and full."

Chuck smirks, "For now! It is Chinese food after all."

Sarah laughs as they walk out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Sarah asks, "Where to next?"

Chuck smiles, "I thought we could go for a little dancing, there is a little club called the Nadan-i-Noor Nightclub. It should be fun."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

_**Nadan-i-Noor Nightclub**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**18:44 hrs PST**_

After being in the club and being recognized rather quickly by the crowd, Chuck and Sarah were having fun, but the attention was wearing on them as they danced.

With the loud music in the background Sarah finally turns to Chuck, "Hey! Can we get out of here? I prefer a quiet spot to just hang out and talk… besides you keep getting gawked at by all those damn brunettes!"

Chuck laughs and says jokingly, "Why Miss Walker are you jealous?"

Sarah sighs, "Yes…"

Chuck pauses, "Really?"

Sarah blushes and nods.

Chuck smiles, "Let's get out of here, besides I am getting tired of having to beat away the other guys who keep trying to dance with my beautiful Aussie!"

Sarah grins at him and grabs his hand.

They climb the stairs back up to ground level and Sarah rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs as she takes in his scent and she finally feels content.

* * *

_**The Beach**_

_**Malibu, CA**_

_**August 29, 2012**_

_**19:04 hrs PST**_

Chuck pulls the car into an empty parking lot at the beach and stares out for a moment at the ocean before putting the car in park. He jumps out and runs around the car and opens Sarah's door and gives her his hand and, being a gentleman, helps her rise from her seat.

He smiles at her before taking off his socks and shoes, leaving them in the car. Sarah quickly follows and soon they are walking hand in hand, barefooted across the dunes to the water's edge.

They walk up the beach for a few minutes in complete silence and Sarah is not sure where they are going, but is relinquishing control to Chuck as the sun sets and the sky turns shades of red and orange above the blue ocean.

Just as Sarah is about to ask where they are headed, Chuck pauses and looks around. He looks at her, "We're here."

Sarah looks around and quirks a brow at him, "And where is here? It looks like the rest of the beach?"

Chuck smiles and sits in the sand, his hands grasping his knees. Sarah sits next to him after he pats the sand next to him. She molds into his side as his arm wraps protectively around her. He softly replies, "This is my spot… I come here to think when life gets hard or something good happens… it keeps me grounded. It is where I come to think…"

Sarah looks at him, "Talk to me Chuck."

Chuck smiles at her, "Yesterday I was in Australia… and now I am here. And sometimes I wonder why you chose me."

"Chuck… I need you to know how sorry I am… for hurting you… for everything."

Chuck smiles as he watches the waves roll in before looking at Sarah, "I wanted you to forgive me… for hurting you."

Sarah sighs, "Chuck you have nothing to be sorry for, you are amazing. Any other guy would have taken advantage, but not you… you did the right thing, even though you knew it would be the harder choice." Sarah sighs and looks out at the ocean, "I am screwed up Chuck… I am broken and honestly I don't deserve you."

Chuck buts in, "That's not true!"

Sarah turns to him, "It is Chuck, you are so great and I am just a scared girl. Ugh I suck at this. If I was stronger I would let you go… so you can be happy… but I am not. I was so miserable when you were gone… and I just hope you will forgive me and that I can make you happy…"

Chuck looks at her intensely before sighing, "You just don't get how great you are… do you?"

Sarah chuckles, "Neither do you!"

Chuck laughs, "We are both a little pathetic. We are neurotic and have no confidence when it comes to relationships… which is odd with us being Olympians…"

Sarah chuckles, "I know, but when I am in the water I am a different person, my fears are gone and I do what I love… out here… on land I am afraid of being alone or hurting those I care about."

Chuck nods, "I know the feeling… it's like being two people, one in the water and one the rest of the time… it's funny."

Sarah smirks, "We are quite the pair. But I hope you can give me a chance… even though you can do better and you deserve better, I selfishly hope you'll settle… for me…"

Chuck's face clouds in thought and Sarah breathes raggedly worried about Chuck's reaction. Finally Chuck decides, "Sarah, I need you to trust me, okay?"

Sarah looks at him worriedly, "Alright…"

"Wait here, I will be right back."

Sarah tenses and Chuck looks at her, "Don't worry I will be right back, I promise. Trust me."

Sarah lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Okay…"

Chuck rises to his feet and kisses her forehead gently before running back towards the car. Soon Sarah is left all alone to her thoughts.

As Sarah sits she thinks, _Well… I told him I was sorry and why and he seemed to forgive me… though I don't know why. And I told him up front how messed up I am so he can make a choice. He has every right to run, but maybe… just maybe he will stay. If he hasn't run for the hills… I wouldn't blame him if he did…_

Sarah looks out at the sunset and sighs and says to herself, "It's beautiful…"

She hears behind her, "Yes…"

Sarah turns in surprise and sees Chuck staring at her; only her and her face flushes at the compliment. She smiles, "I was talking about the sunset."

Chuck smiles, "Oh, I was distracted."

Their eyes lock and Sarah smiles sweetly at him. Chuck walks over and Sarah sees he has a blanket and a case in his hands. Chuck lays down the blanket and Sarah jumps up and sits on the blanket.

Chuck shyly says, "Sorry… I forgot this in the car…"

Sarah smiles, "Thanks. Um… what's in the case?"

Chuck smiles nervously, "Well… I told you I played an instrument… this is my guitar and at the risk of being terribly cheesy there is something I just have to do. God I hope this isn't weird."

Chuck looks down at his feet as he kicks some sand, looking as though he has lost his nerve.

Sarah gently reaches out and grasps his empty hand and says, "Trust me Chuck, I know I will love it. Sit, I want to hear you play."

Chuck takes a steadying breath and sits, putting the case to his left as Sarah sits to his right. They both sit in silence staring out at the ocean and the fiery amalgamation of colors lights up the sky as the sun sets.

Chuck sighs and Sarah gently rubs his shoulder through his shirt to give him a push to begin. Chuck pops open the cases clasps and an audible click is heard as he opens the case and pulls out his acoustic guitar.

He looks at her, "Sarah, I wrote this as a way to get you back and I want you to hear and feel what I feel for you. And no matter what you say I need you to understand how great you are."

Sarah tries to argue but Chuck strums the guitar and begins to play the songs melody.

**You by the light  
Is the greatest find  
In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side**

Sarah is lost in the beauty and the power of the music. She can feel the power behind his words and is hopelessly lost as she listens and feels Chuck bear his soul to her._Her breath hitches… the greatest find? He… He thinks… oh wow…_

**You said it again my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark,  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified.  
For the first time in the last time  
In my only life.**

Sarah stares at him in absolute awe, the talent, but more than that the power and truth in his words. _I'm in Love and I'm Terrified... For the first time_... she hears that word, those words her breath escapes her and her heart begins to beat rapidly. Her spirit soars and truthfully she has never been so scared or so happy.

**This could be good  
It's already better than last  
And nothing is worse than knowing  
You're holding back  
I could be all that you needed  
If you let me try  
**

Sarah tries to hold back but tears are now trickling down her rosy cheeks. She thinks as the song hits home, _I have been holding back… not only on Chuck but on my life. I haven't been living… I've just been existing. Without the risk of pain there cannot be love and… and I've wasted so much time. He's all that I need_ _and he's asking me… begging me to let him in. But I'm still scared, what if he hurts me or I hurt him?_

**You said it again my hearts in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time in the last time  
in my only**

Sarah thinks as she enthralled by Chuck's voice. _He's saying it to me, oh god he's just as scared as I am. I can see it in his eyes the fear, but also the love. I can see the willingness to give all that he has… to me… The thought of losing control… to give him control over my happiness is almost unbearable. But as I see him sing his heart out and see him bear his soul to me… I am not afraid to risk my heart. Will he make mistakes? Probably, but his love is a burden I would gladly bear if he will only love me back._

**I only said it cause I mean it  
I only mean cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
Cause it fills me up and holds me close  
Whenever I'm without you**

Sarah smiles at him, _He means it… he's telling me he's willing to risk everything for me. How can I not do the same? And the dream... his dream of being with me… with ME keeps him going? I know how that feels… I feel it when he's around and I know the sting of emptiness when he was gone… but wait that means…_

Sarah smiles widely and wipes the tears from her cheeks, _If he has this much faith in me, like I do in him, how can I not try? And more importantly, I need to see myself through his eyes… so I will always be a good as I can be… to be worthy of this man's love._

**You said it again my hearts in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time in the last time  
In my only life**

Chuck finishes the song and holds his breath waiting. He is terrified to look at her, terrified of what she might think.

He finally looks up and turns to her with his heart in his eyes, reflecting his utter love for her. He opens his mouth to speak, but for once she beats him to the punch and stops the ramble in its tracks.

"I love you…"

Chuck stares into her eyes, shock clearly evident. He can only think, _She loves me? She loves me!_

He beams his special grin for her and finally breathers, "Wow… I… uh… didn't think you would say that first…"

Sarah laughs, "How could I not? After that song… but I am terrified…"

Chuck smiles at her, "I love you Sarah Walker, ever since I met you that day at the airport in London."

Sarah smiles as a tear drops from her chin and Chuck reaches out and wipes the tears from her cheeks gently with his thumb. He quietly says, "And I am terrified too, but you are worth it… never forget that."

She breathes in his scent and they move closer, "I won't… you are worth it too. I promise I won't run away again. I may be scared, but with you I feel like I can fly, like I can conquer the world."

And with that their lips met and their passion and love erupted. The kiss became passionate as each tried to show the depths of their love for one another and the power of their emotions. And soon Sarah is pulling at Chuck's shirt.

Chuck pauses and breaks the kiss, "Sarah… we can wait…"

Sarah through hooded eyes and smiles at him, "I can't."

Chuck looks deep within her eyes and unlike in London cannot deny her, cannot deny his feelings. He captures her lips with his own as they roll on top of the blanket, the setting sun just peaking out over the horizon casting a failing light on the young couple.

Chuck pauses, "I love you Sarah."

Sarah breathes heavily, "I love you Chuck, don't let me go."

"I won't."

And with that their lips met with a crash and soon their clothes were discarded and for the first time they made love on the beach in Malibu, their beach, bodies and souls intertwined as one.

**Later…**

After the powerful experience of their first time with one another Chuck simply held Sarah in his arms, protecting her as the swell of emotions hit them both. They sit together, their hearts beating as one as they watched the sun rise on the horizon, giving way to a new day.

Sarah stirs and Chuck holds her tight.

He kisses her head and hair and she smiles content in his arms.

She is the first to speak, "We have big questions to go through… our jobs, where we live, our families and friends…"

Chuck holds her tighter, "Sarah, Don't Freak Out."

She turns in his arms and pulls herself partially on top of him as she touches his chest, feeling his heart beat against her hand.

He breathes her in and says with pure conviction, "As long as I have you…"

And as the sun finishes rising they share a gentle kiss.

Sarah looks deep within his chocolate brown eyes, her ocean blue eyes mirroring her soul as she replies softly, "As long as I have you…"

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN2: And that's how you end on a beach scene! **_

_**Remember this is only the end of the story proper – I am writing a set of epilogues so this is not done quite yet!**_

_**I hope you liked this and I hope to write the epilogues soon and complete this project before I move on to my next project which will be completed before I start to post so I expect weekly updates on that one.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, I don't own the song Terrified by Katherine McPhee (Ft Zachary Levi).**_


	23. Epilogue 1 – Versus the Train

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: So sorry for the delay and thanks for all the support! I did forget to mention – the ending on the beach was planned from the start, I love to infuse important characterizations, themes and places with canon and ending on the beach was just right. The – 'I love you' and first time on the beach just seemed to fit as this was, truly a Chuck and Sarah overcoming the odds to be together story. The beach love scene was in part inspired by Lucky47's Chuck vs the Family Matters – which is spectacular. I PM'ed Lucky47 months ago to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes and was graciously given the thumbs up. Read Family Matters! It is amazing! That is all…. Oh and here is epilogue one of three!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates. **_

_**And thank you to everyone who has provided feedback – you have no idea how much I appreciate it! I always PM reviewers… though they may be late from time to time (my bad). I will never beg for reviews, but feedback is so useful and now more than ever are reviews appreciated - the time that is spent reviewing really lifts a writer's spirit. So to those who review thank you so much and to those who read thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Epilogue 1 – Versus the Train

_**Previously on Chuck vs the Aussie…**_

After the powerful experience of their first time with one another Chuck simply held Sarah in his arms, protecting her as the swell of emotions hit them both. They sit together, their hearts beating as one as they watched the sun rise on the horizon, giving way to a new day.

Sarah stirs and Chuck holds her tight.

He kisses her head and hair and she smiles content in his arms.

She is the first to speak, "We have big questions to go through… our jobs, where we live, our families and friends…"

Chuck holds her tighter, "Sarah, Don't Freak Out."

She turns in his arms and pulls herself partially on top of him as she touches his chest, feeling his heart beat against her hand.

He breathes her in and says with pure conviction, "As long as I have you…"

And as the sun finishes rising they share a gentle kiss.

Sarah looks deep within his chocolate brown eyes, her ocean blue eyes mirroring her soul as she replies softly, "As long as I have you…"

* * *

_**2 Months later…**_

_**The Indian Pacific Railway, Platinum Cabin**_

_**Between Sydney and Adelaide, Australia**_

_**October 30, 2012**_

_**9:04 hrs AEST**_

The sound of the clack, clack, clack reverberates through the cabin as the metal of the wheels strikes the rail in a rhythmic pattern as the Indian Pacific bound through the temperate Australia landscape of the south east of the country into the grasslands and back again towards the coast.

The long train snakes throughout the winding path through the natural beauty of southern Australia. The train's engine is two rectangular blue 'cars' with yellow accents. There are large 'Indian Pacific' badges, including the image of a bird of prey with outstretched wings over the badging, on the front and sides of the blue locomotive. Behind the engines is a long string of shinny silver passenger cars are pulled through the grassland area of the Aussie bush.

Outside a private cabin, number 50B, a young Australian man in a white dress shirt, red, black and white plaid patterned tie and a black dress pants and vest uniform brings a meal to one of the guests. He pushes a cart with a full course meal and champagne as he thinks, _damn rich idiots too lazy to leave their own cabin to walk to the dining car… probably some stuffy old folks! Oh well drop this off and I can disappear for a while._

He knocks twice at the door and nearly falls when the cabin door opens. His mouth drops open at the vision before him. Her blonde hair haloing her head and spilling down her bare shoulders.

He thinks, Crikey! _Dear Christ look at that body! _

She smiles at his shock as she stands uncomfortably in her pink bra and panties with a sheer black satin robe that is basically see through and barely covers her stunning body.

She reaches and grabs the tray and with a quick thanks she begins to close the door.

The young man regains his composure as the beauty is quite literally going to close the door on him. He tries to speak confidently and smoothly, but it comes out a little shakily, "Will there be anything else Miss? Anything that I could… do for you?"

She smiles and suddenly the door opens more fully and a tall man wraps his long and clearly strong arms around her. The young and very handsome man wears a blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants with mussed curly brown hair. He looks at the waiter and the smiles at the young man, "Actually, you know what I think we have everything we need."

Chuck and Sarah give the waiter beaming smiles.

The Aussie waiter can only respond, "Ah… enjoy."

The door to the room closes and the waiter is left a little shell shocked. As he begins to walk away all he can think is, _Lucky bastard!_

**Inside Chuck and Sarah's Cabin…**

Chuck and Sarah are tangled in a loving embrace as they kiss passionately in the double bed at the center of the small private cabin. The walls are stained wood and there is a rectangular 'port hole' window that allows the couple to look out at the Australian wilderness as it passes by. In the center of the room the double bed sits, while a small, but functional on suite washroom and shower is opposite the bed next to the doorway to the hall.

The view and the other amenities on the train are not completely lost on the couple… but mostly are as the couple is content to spend the ride in each other's arms.

Sarah giggles as Chuck's stubble tickles her neck as he kisses her once more. She beams at him, "Gah you are getting all scruffy Mr. Bartowski!"

Chuck smiles and nearly replies back playfully with a 'Mrs. Bartowski,' but he stops himself just in time, "Well it was your idea to hole ourselves up in this cabin! I am like a prisoner in here at your whim!"

Chuck and Sarah share a look before bursting into laughter. Sarah slaps his bare chest playfully, "Like you are suffering! Not enjoying the view?" Sarah says playfully looking out the window before turning her eyes back to Chuck.

Chuck smiles softly, "I have a perfect view…" He stares intently into her eyes as he says this and her breath instantly hitches.

She smiles at him and touches his cheek softly, "Chuck…"

She pulls him into a passionate kiss as they world disappears and once again the couple is lost in their own little world. All Sarah can think is, _This is so much better than watching the world pass us by…_

**Later…**

Chuck and Sarah regain their breath as they bask in the afterglow following their expression of love.

Finally Sarah breaks the silence as she lies intertwined with Chuck, with her head on his chest. "Can you believe we are here Chuck?"

Chuck can only laugh and smile, "No… I can't believe I am in Australia let alone in bed, on a train I might add, with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sarah smiles and kisses his chest, "Charmer."

Chuck smiles, "Best contract I ever signed."

Sarah has a contemplative look overcome her face, "You're sure? I mean… you're okay with this… the trip and everything?"

Chuck smiles kindly and kisses her blonde head, "Of course."

Sarah's face twists, "But my dad…"

* * *

**Flashback Sydney, Australia…**

Sarah stares at her father in the Walker family home before looking at Chuck sitting to her left, then to her mother across the room before leveling her gaze back on her father. Her expression darkens and her brow furrows, "What?"

Jack Walker smiles smoothly, "Well, when Charlie was here last time we had a little chat and…"

Sarah cuts him off, "What. Did. You. DO!"

Jack raises his hands defensively to calm his clearly angry daughter, "I had a business proposition for him."

Sarah sighs exasperatedly and her hands wipe across her face in frustration, "Explain!"

Jack smiles, "Well, Charlie here agreed to do a couple of endorsements for Origin and…"

Sarah scowls at her dad, "And?"

Jack smiles, "Well, he may have signed on to be represented by the Walker Talent Agency…"

Sarah looks perplexed and turns to Chuck, "You did?"

Chuck shrugs with a confused expression, "Maybe… he is really persuasive…"

Sarah sighs, "Chuck if you weren't so cute I would kick you! Didn't anyone tell you to read something before signing it?!"

Chuck just smiles weakly.

Sarah then stops and turns to her dad, "Wait, what the hell is the Walker Agency?"

Jack smiles widely, "Ah! That is my surprise! I am retiring… of sorts…"

Sarah growls, "Dad…"

Jack smiles, "Fine! I decided that I wanted to see my girls more, but I wanted to keep using my… talents. So I decided what better way than to become Charlie boy's Agent. He is going to have sponsorship opportunities and appearances and the like and who better to protect him and help him earn a living? I have to make sure he can provide for my daughter after all." Jack finishes with wide smile at his daughter as Sarah blushes at the 'providing for' comment.

Sarah then shakes off the blush, "Let him out of it dad!"

Chuck then pipes in, "No Sarah it's fine. I needed an agent anyway and he is clearly good at what he does."

Jack then jumps in, "And I have room for one more star athlete… it would mean travel, fun photo shoots…" Jack smiles widely, "Together of course."

Sarah smiles at the idea, but suddenly a thought enters her mind and she has a light bulb moment as her face lights up in recognition, "Wait! Oh you did didn't you!"

Jack looks at Emma with a quizzical expression, "Did what darlin? You're going to have to give me more than that…"

Sarah looks at Jack with a predatory expression, "Oh you clever bugger! You were covering for me if I screwed up with Chuck… weren't you!"

Jack looks down quickly, "I don't know what you are talking about… I was looking for a quick buck…"

Sarah smirks, "Not buying it! You knew that if I screwed up getting Chuck back I would need a way and time to convince him. So you conned Chuck to make sure I would have a shot at him, didn't you!"

Jack sighs embarrassedly, "Fine! I wanted to make sure that you had another shot if things in California didn't go well. Your Mum told me how you buggered everything up so I figured why not have an insurance plan… and make a change of careers while I was at it."

Sarah smiles and walks over to her dad and hugs him tightly. She is fighting back tears as she says softly, "Thanks daddy."

Sarah regains her composure and turns to Chuck, "Are you okay with this… getting caught up with my crazy family…" Sarah looks at her feet nervously.

Chuck smiles widely and stands and walks over to her. He raises her downcast chin with his curled finger until their eyes met, "I'm not going anywhere."

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Chuck then jumps in, "Your dad made sure that we would have a chance to be together in the wake of all the crazy publicity of the Games. A few commercials and appearance are of little consequence if I get to spend time with you."

Sarah smiles, "The photo ops weren't so bad for Speedo and Commonwealth Bank in the pool and Ocean near Sydney… but the Subway ads…"

Chuck smiles before mock grimacing and shaking theatrically, "Let us never speak of that again!"

They both laugh and Sarah slaps his chest, "It wasn't so bad!"

Chuck smirks, "Hey, you never worked at the Buymore with Morgan, Lester, Jeff and Big Mike! All of which had Subway addictions…" Chuck looks at her mock seriously, "Subway addictions destroy families…"

They share a look before bursting into peals of laughter as they clutch one another tight in their cabin.

Chuck then recovers, "Besides… I get to see your country as we head out for these appearances and this photo op… where is it by the way?"

Sarah smiles, "We are going to Adelaide where we switch to 'the Ghan' which is the train that will take us north towards Darwin. We get off at Alice Springs and head to Uluru or Ayers Rock for the photo shoot. It is a famous landmark and should be a fun day driving out there and then hiking it."

Chuck smiles at her, "I'm sure it will be. And then?"

She smiles, "We head back to Adelaide where I can show you where we lived when I was younger and I can do the same when we take the train through the south to Melbourne all the way to Brisbane where we will have a few appearances and I can show off both cities. Then I plan to take you up to the Whitsunday's and the Barrier for some time at the beach."

Chuck smiles, "Sounds perfect…"

* * *

_**The Ghan Railway, Platinum Cabin**_

_**Between Adelaide and Alice Springs, Australia**_

_**November 3, 2012**_

_**15:04 hrs ACST**_

Chuck and Sarah had spent a few days in Adelaide touring the city and making appearances for several of their now many corporate sponsors. Little did they know that all the publicity and commercials were making the pair very wealthy. Neither had any idea of their newfound wealth - that was a little surprise that Jack and Emma were saving.

Soon they were back on the train, The Ghan this time, heading north into the Outback towards Alice Springs and Uluru.

For much of the day Chuck and Sarah remained in bed, but finally the pair decided to move from their cabin to the Queen Adelaide Restaurant car before planning to move to the Outback Explorer Lounge car for a few drinks.

Chuck and Sarah had just finished their wonderful shared meal of Steak and Barramundi, respectively, and various fresh vegetables.

As they sit digesting their top flight meal Chuck holds Sarah's hand as he looks around the rail car restaurant. The restaurant was comprised of numerous booths beneath large windows that display the stunning nature and wildlife that passed by as the train rushed north. Outside the world took on a reddish desert look that reminded Chuck of what a livable Mars might look like as the grasslands became brush land.

The booths in the restaurant were very comfortable with purple and beige cushions on the seats and a large table with a spotless white table cloth. The walls were beige and there were darker cloth shades accenting the windows, though covering the view was not something the couple was planning to do.

Chuck smiles at Sarah and takes her hand, "How about we go have a drink?"

Sarah smiles widely, "Sounds like a plan."

**Outback Explorer Lounge…**

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the lounge after each grabbing a glass of champagne from the bartender and were now sitting in plush red leather chairs looking out at the passing scenery.

"Cheers Sarah."

Sarah smiles widely, "Cheers Chuck!"

As they clink their glasses and take a sip their eyes lock and they share a tender moment. They are both broken from their reverie by a loud shout from the other end of the lounge.

"OH MY GOD! Is that you!"

Chuck and Sarah froze and looked at one another, "Oh no…"

The mid-twenties brunette woman quickly walks right up to the couple. "It is you two! Oh my god this is so great!" She says loudly in her Aussie drawl.

Sarah, thinking fast says in a ditsy Texas Drawl, "Do we know y'all?"

Chuck's head snaps towards her rapidly as he looks at her with wide eyes. Sarah then kicks him softly and he gets the idea and adds his own Southern drawl, "Do we know you missy?"

The woman looks at them with an odd expression, "Uh… my name is Lou…" She pauses in thought for a moment and then her eyes light up after appraising the couple, "And I am not buying it!"

Sarah gulps and asks in the same false accent, "What'ya mean?"

Lou smiles, "You (pointing at Sarah) are Sarah Walker and you (pointing at Chuck) are Chuck Bartowski. You can't fool me; I am a huge fan… what's with the weird accents?"

Chuck nervously responds, "What accents?"

Lou chuckles and Sarah drops her head and replies in her native accent, "Can you please keep it down… we are trying to..."

Lou squeals and interrupts Sarah, "I knew it! Hey, can I have your autographs?" Now the entire lounge is looking at them curiously.

Sarah finishes her thought, though now pointless as their cover is blown, "…keep a low profile…"

Chuck jumps in, "No problem." Chuck then gives Sarah a wide smile, "Hey at least we are going to get a little peace after we finish with the photos at Uluru… right… did I pronounced that right?"

Sarah smiles at him warmly, "Yes and you are right. Okay grab a pen… time for another sore wrist… and not in a fun way either."

Sarah gives Chuck a saucy smirk and Chuck after a moment turns red at the implication.

He sputters and Sarah can only laugh as she says mirthfully despite the fan interruption, "Best trip ever!"

* * *

_**Uluru/Ayers Rock**_

_**Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park, Australia**_

_**November 4, 2012**_

_**13:54 hrs AEST**_

Chuck and Sarah jump out of the older, yet very rugged four wheel drive Toyota Land Cruiser after it skids to a halt sending up dust as they arrive with a two man camera crew, in another Land Cruiser, in order to complete the mandated photo shoot.

Chuck and Sarah smile and hold hands as they look out at the landscape at a distance, which places Ayers Rock towering in the background of the pictures. The landscape is stunning with the red stone monolith rising up from the flat land of short green shrubs, contrasting amazingly with the stunning cloudless blue skies above.

Chuck and Sarah, without paying attention to the photographers hold one another's hands, while talking, pointing and embracing like normal.

The two cameramen smile and one quietly says to the other, "Perfect huh? They don't even realize we are here!"

The other cameraman chuckles, "Too right! We are getting great candid shots! None of that staged crap… though eventually we will need a couple of those…"

Chuck and Sarah finally break from their own little world and Chuck says to the cameramen, "Sorry guys… this is amazing, but we forgot you have a job to do."

One of the photographers smiles, "Not a worry mate! We got plenty of great shots. But maybe you and the lovely lady can pose for a couple shots?'

Sarah smiles, "Not a problem."

**Later…**

After finishing the panoramic photographs of Uluru/Ayers Rock in background of pictures of the athletes, the guides took Chuck and Sarah to climb the rock.

Chuck and Sarah first toured around the five mile circumference of the over a thousand foot sandstone monolith before they decided to climb to the top of the rock.

It's a clear day with a stunning blue sky. The weather is great and there are no high winds that otherwise would have precluded the climb. They take their time due to the heat and made sure to hydrate regularly, but being world class athletes they conquered the rock easily, leaving their poor two man camera crew in their dust, literally.

They were very careful and were sure to use the safety chain of the 'climbing track' that snakes up the path to the top of this impressive landmark.

Chuck and Sarah look on from the trail, their awe growing as the sunlight dances across the ravines and rock formations as they climb this mountain. Finally after braving the steep climb they finally arrived on the plateau and take in the stunning view.

The Outback stretches to the blue horizon as they look out and see the land before them. Chuck and Sarah share a private smile as they simply observe the stunning view. In the background the photographers observe quietly the couple and many more pictures.

Sarah looks over at Chuck and smiles and she says softly, "I'm on top of the world Chuck."

Chuck simply smiles and pulls her into a soft, but powerful kiss as the blue sky and the wonder of nature gives way in the background.

Finally after taking a picture of the couples embrace, one of the photographers pauses and pulls out a notepad and writes: '_On Top of the World.'_ He underlines it twice and smiles as he thinks, _What a life!_

Chuck and Sarah take a few posed photographs before carefully exploring the top of the rock, but mostly just taking in the breathtaking view. Finally they made their way back down in order to hike the national park and to explore a number of other sites. They were athletes after all and had had a break in their exercise regiment, of sorts, during the train rides. Though they both enjoyed the cardio workouts on the train they both were in agreement that a little hiking would be a nice change of pace as they explored the Outback.

* * *

_**The Southern Spirit, Platinum Cabin**_

_**Adelaide to Melbourne to Brisbane, Australia**_

_**November 7-11, 2012**_

_**9:54 hrs AEST**_

After the memorable trip to Uluru both Chuck and Sarah were back to their newly discovered favorite mode of transport – via a train's private cabin.

Once again the couple awoke in each other's arms, savoring the time and enjoying the warmth of being together and knowing just how close they came to missing out on this.

Sarah lifts her head from Chuck's chest and smiles up at him before softly saying, "I am so glad you didn't give up on me…:

Chuck can only smile as he strokes her hair, "How could I?"

They share a long and sensual kiss as they both melt into one another. Chuck then adds, "And miss out on this amazing trip? Remind me to thank your dad… I figured he was going bargain hunting when I heard we were taking the train."

Sarah giggles, "No, this is actually far more expensive then the alternatives of flying you know."

Chuck ponders, "Really?"

Sarah scoffs playfully, "Of course! Did you think a private cabin was the most cost effective way to travel? Don't worry, I love this!"

Chuck smiles, "Me too. We will have to thank your dad."

As Chuck is about to pull her into a kiss the mobile rings and Sarah huffs before grabbing it and checking the screen.

"Speak of the devil…"

Sarah answers the phone and puts it on speaker, "Hey dad, I have the phone on speaker here with Chuck."

_Charlie my boy how are you?"_

"I am doing great Mr. Walker."

_Call me Jack. Okay kids I have some updates. We have additional interviews and a few other sponsor events that I want to schedule after you are done this leg in Melbourne. So come back to Sydney and we will get it all sorted out._

Sarah scoffs, "Sorry dad, but I have plans after we are done in Melbourne."

_What do you mean? We have some great publicity to stir up! Darlin' we have a window here to really make you kids really famous._

Sarah replies, "Well I don't want that and I don't think Chuck really cares either. Don't worry about it, we will do some interviews, but this is not our life. We are not going to get lost in it and become some crazy celebrities. That's not us. Besides the only overwork we are going to do is for something we are keen on, like swimming."

"Or love," Chuck adds with a smile.

Sarah slaps his arm at how terribly corny it is but kisses him passionately before replying slightly dreamily, "Or love…"

Jack smirks into the phone, _Well then where are you off to?_

Sarah smiles mischievously, "We are heading to a childhood home of ours…"

Jack scratches his head and replies, _Um… not giving me a lot to go on there darlin.' Which one? There were a few…_

"That's the point! Chuck and I will have a little privacy and we will call when we are ready to come back to Sydney."

_Fine… Have fun kids._

"Bye dad."

_Bye darling. And bye Chuck, take care of her._

"I will. We'll talk to you later Jack."

Sarah hangs up the phone and with a smile moves across the bed in their cabin to the window. She swiftly opens it and readies to throw the mobile when Chuck moves quickly and stops her arm.

"Sarah what are you doing?"

Sarah looks at him innocently, "I can always replace the mobile, but I want us to be left alone."

Chuck smirks good naturedly, "Well beautiful, he is not a CIA… or I guess ASIS agent. I am pretty sure we can turn off the phone and take out the battery, rather than chuck the phone."

Sarah smiles, "My dad is clever though…"

Chuck smiles, "I think we will be fine. I doubt he has access to satellite tracking, but to be safe we will take out the battery. Now, come back to bed."

Sarah then pushes Chuck to the bed and leaps atop him in a fluid motion showing the skills of a gymnast more than a swimmer. She then saucily says, "I have some plans for you before we finish our train ride."

Chuck smiles, "Do you worst!"

* * *

_**Whitehaven Beach**_

_**Whitsunday Islands, Queensland, Australia**_

_**November 14, 2012**_

_**12:54 hrs AEST**_

They walk hand in hand, practically wrapped in one another's arms as they walk in the afternoon sun down the white sand beach. She is in a turquoise and white patterned sun dress and dark sunglasses, while he is in black board shorts and a white nerd heard t-shirt and dark aviator sunglasses.

Chuck kisses the side of her head and asks blissfully, "So this was your big surprise?"

Sarah sighs happily and nods, Come on… I want you to see this exact spot."

Chuck smiles as Sarah begins to run, joyfully pulling him along like a little girl enjoying a day at the beach.

Finally Sarah stops all of a sudden and goes quiet on a rather normal piece of beach. Chuck senses the importance and stays quiet waiting for her to speak. Sarah takes a deep breath and softly says, "We're here… this is it."

Chuck looks at her and wraps her in his arms as he rubs her arm softly up and down. He then turns his eyes to the sea before looking her in the eyes, "Beautiful…"

Sarah blushes as he looks only at her and she smiles before raising to her tiptoes to give him a kiss before laying her head on his chest and taking a deep breath.

After a long moment she pulls him down to sit on the beach. They sit in one another's arms and stare out at the surf rolling in as the sun reflects across the vast Ocean.

Finally Sarah speaks, "I met you because of this place…"

Chuck squeezes her, "What do you mean?"

Sarah looks at him and smiles, "Remember my story of swimming at the beach? That perfect moment and then me asking for my family to have a pool?"

Chuck nods and smiles, "Of course, but… wait…"

Sarah nods, "This is the exact spot where I fell in love with swimming…"

She sighs, "It was a long time coming, but it led me… to you…"

Chuck can only hold her tight as they both sit together in silent reverence.

Chuck finally says softly, "I love this place."

Sarah smiles, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides being beautiful and a lot like my beach, I mean our beach in Malibu… this is what brought you to London… what brought you to me. How could I not love it?"

Sarah simply leans her head on his shoulders, "I don't ever want this to end…"

Chuck smiles and says simple, "It never has to…"

Chuck and Sarah lock eyes and Sarah asks in a quiet voice, "One day… will you show me the cabin where you discovered your gift? You know from the story you told me of Ellie trying to kill you for murdering her hair dryer?"

Chuck smiles, "Next time we are in California, I promise."

They share a passionate and loving kiss before holding one another and staring out at the ocean.

**Later…**

As the sun begins to set and the sky is awash with a brilliant hue of reds and oranges, Chuck can only think that he agrees – he never wants this to end. He thinks to himself, _We maybe have only known one another for a few months and we have a lot to go through before we get there… but one day…_

Sarah meanwhile is thinking, _It was fate that I would finally meet someone who would protect my heart. I will do everything I can to keep this… as long as he will have me. I am never letting him go. It was fate… I can see it now. Chuck's life, my life could have been so different if not for such little things like a trip to a cabin or a trip to the beach. If not for an irate sister forcing a swim or a lonely girl experiencing the ocean we may never have met. Hell, we missed one another so many times only to meet in London… it was fate. Fate binds us and fate will see us through…_

She kisses Chuck and is about to say something when he takes the words from her mouth:

"I love you Sarah… Always have and I always will…"

Sarah smiles as a tear runs down her porcelain cheek, "I love you too… more than you know."

And as the sun set, just as it had in California, Chuck and Sarah shared not only a kiss, but also a moment. Fate had finally won out and two souls became one. There would be challenges and life is never easy, but with great family and friends they knew their lives we just beginning.

Finally together…

Finally…

* * *

_**AN2: I hope you like this epilogue. I had a tough time deciding if this should have been the ending, but in the end decided that it was best as a post-finally getting together scene of Chuck and Sarah's lives after London – which will be a common theme that binds the epilogues.**_

_**Also, I am not touching the climbing issue of Uluru – I get that it is frowned upon, but I mean no offense by this to Aussies and the Aborigines et al. Would there likely be a media storm? Probably, but the goal here was to paint a picture of a trip to a landmark I would love to see one day. So no offense intended. **_

_**I really hope this was enjoyable. It adds to the build up the story proper and hopefully gives you a nice look at their life after London. Next up is years in the future - Epilogue 2 is entitled: **_

_**Interviews in Brazil.**_

_******Also, if there are story strings that you really want to see resolved let me know! I think I got most of the main ones and the final 2 chapters will provide insights into the other relationships I created though Chuck and Sarah will be the main staple till the end.**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC, Subway, Speedo, Commonwealth Bank or well anything… still covering my ass :)**_


	24. Epilogue 2 – Interviews from Brazil

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: Sorry for the long delay and me not replying to reviews in a timely fashion – I will reply as soon as I can (lame I know). Work has been nuts and now I have had a cold (I rarely get sick so this is irritating to say the least) and hopefully this chapter works and has not been affected by my delirium.**_

_**Well this crazy little story made it to 500 reviews… thank you all so much for the support and for reading. After the finale I stewed and finally had to do something after discovering fanfiction. That led to my first story (Until the Day I die) and then this and hopefully others soon in order to hopefully entertain fellow Chuck fans. I am so appreciative of the support and kind words! There was a lull in reviews after last chapter so if you do not remember trains/Australia then read chapter 23! I also am sorry that I have been a little bad replying to reviews – I have had a lot of work… no excuse, but I figured trying to get chapters done would be appreciated.**_

_**I tried something a little different structure wise - I felt it fit. Hopefully you enjoy and it all fits. This is my vision of Chuck and Sarah's life - feel free to imagine your own. I could have left this up to your imagination, but I am a history guy so I love telling their story!**_

_**Thanks again and I will post a very small final chapter to finish off this story!**_

_**Disclaimers – I don't own Chuck or the Olympics (additional disclaimers in AN2).**_

_**Italics will always denote character thoughts and once again keep an eye on the time shifts and dates.**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Epilogue 2 – Interviews from Brazil

* * *

_**4 Years later…**_

_**NBC Sports Studio, 2016 Summer Olympics**_

_**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**_

_**August 25, 2016**_

_**14:04 hrs BRST**_

~o~ Entry Music ~o~

"Hello and welcome to our closing coverage of the 2016 Rio Olympics! We have seen a spectacular Games and these athletes have really given their all. None more so then the darlings of the swimming world: Chuck and Sarah Bartowski!"

"In fact, we have a very special treat for you all tonight, the much anticipated interview with the Bartowski's! This is so exciting because they rarely give significant interviews and guard their privacy tightly. Our very own legend, Roan Montgomery is sitting down live with the famous couple to talk life, love and the future. So, without further ado we give you THE interview of 2016 Olympics!"

_The program cuts to a comfortable studio_

Roan Montgomery sits comfortably in a plush grey chair looking across at the Bartowski's at an angle, while behind the famous couple and lothario Montgomery is a massive glass window giving way to the sun and splendor of Rio and the Olympic Stadium.

Roan cocks an eyebrow and smoothly says in a confident tenor while nodding to the couple, "Charles, Sarah. Thank you for joining me here in our NBC studios… I hate to tear you away from the beauty and… virility that is Rio and Brazil."

Chuck coughs nervously at the colorful comment while Sarah only smiles and shakes her head amusedly at the elder personality's antics. Both Chuck and Sarah were well aware of the infamous reputation of the larger than life Roan Montgomery. Many pundits liken his demeanor as one well suited for a smooth womanizing spy.

Chuck and Sarah link hands their wedding bands contacting one another's skin drawing a subtle smile from each as they look upon one another before turning back to Roan and replying together, "Thank you for having us."

Roan reaches to a small square wooden end table beside his chair and retrieves the martini glass next to the 'shaker' and in one swoop expertly downs the drink.

Chuck's mouth drops open and whispers sidelong to Sarah, "His liver mush look like camouflage!"

Sarah fights the smirk and mirth filled laugh as a smile grows on her face.

Roan then replies, "Ah! That hits the spot. Now, introductions are in order… if you have been living under a rock this will help bring you back to the 21st century. We have here the undisputed king and queen of the swimming world. Charles and Sarah met back in London and set fire to the world with spectacular performances in the pool and capturing the hearts of millions… and the media with their world wind romance. Charles of course became a star in London, taking the mantle from Michael Phelps as he captured seven medals, four Gold and three Silver. While the lovely Sarah Walker…"

"Bartowski." Sarah interrupts flatly.

Roan smiles and nods completely unfazed, "Of course my dear, but we will get to that. Sarah here won six medals, two Gold and four Silver's. Since then you two have set the media in a tizzy as you conquered the swimming world in national and international events. And now, on the grand stage you have once again made the United States and Australia proud. Charles, your performance has rivaled the greatest of all time as you tied Michael Phelps' amazing eight Gold medal performance. Congratulations."

Chuck smiles humbly, "Thank you. I had great support, a great team and the perfect motivation." Chuck says as he squeezes Sarah's hand and looks deep within her eyes.

Roan nods knowingly, "And Sarah, you competed in a few less events this time around but took medals in all five events you competed in, including four Gold's, congratulations are in order."

Sarah smiles and says, "I appreciate it Roan. It was a lot of fun to compete again at the Olympics and we have so many friends competing that it is an amazing way to get us all together."

"A fun reunion of the… CAT squad is it?" Roan asks with an amused smirk.

Sarah blushes, "Yes, it was great to have extra time to see Zondra and Carina. We make as much time to visit as possible, but life has a way of getting in the way so it is nice to have the entire gang together."

Roan nods, "And what better place then beautiful Rio."

Sarah smiles, "Yes, it has been great so far. So different than our home counties and it is a great experience to see the sites and to experience another culture."

Roan then pauses in thought, "Beautiful women on the prowl in Brazil say no more. But Sarah I have to ask, why Charles?"

Sarah bristles, "Why Charles what?"

Roan continues, "No offense Charles, but Sarah is a gorgeous, sophisticated woman…"

Sarah cuts in, "And Chuck is passionate, sweet and caring…"

Roan chuckles and sarcastically replies, "Tall, dark and caring! What a combo!"

"Hey! He has a lot to offer! He is brilliant, which most people forget because he is an amazing athlete. He can do anything with computers. He is kind and humble and is the best man I know… I'm the lucky one…"

Chuck simply smiles at Sarah as the couple share a moment.

Roan breaks their moment saying amusedly, "Well that answers that."

Chuck and Sarah snap to Roan with a shared confused expression, "Um… what?"

Roan smiles softly, "Sorry Sarah, that was a mean thing for me to do, but the fans are always clamoring to get information on the state of your relationship. A lot of eligible men are just waiting for a shot at Sarah and so are the female fans with Charles." Roan turns to look directly into the camera, "Sorry folks, looks like you're not getting a shot at a single Chuck and Sarah." Roan turns back to the couple, "Dirty trick I know, but I have found that the best way to discover the truth is at times through subterfuge and misdirection. I mean Charles is a world class athlete… who looks like that (_points and waves dismissively to a picture on a screen to the left of (a shirtless) Chuck holding hands with Sarah in swim trunks)_ and who just happens to be a successful computer programmer."

Sarah was scowling at Roan, but as he explains his odd actions her face softens and she then beams at Roan's complements of Chuck. She then sneaks a kiss on Chuck's cheek as Chuck reddens slightly from the attention.

Roan picks up the shaker and pours himself another drink, "Speaking of which… switching gears as everyone just watched your amazing performances and careers, Charles I have to ask about your other career."

Chuck smiles, "Of course, what do you want to know?"

"You and Orion have made millions off your first and subsequent video games, but I have to ask about your first game: 'The Intersect.' It is an award winning and excuse the pun, game changing work of art… or so the geeks I have talked to tell me…"

"Nerds…" Both Chuck and Sarah say at the same time before sharing a look and a smile. Chuck then adds, "We prefer to be called nerds."

Roan looks blankly at him, "Right… so what was your inspiration?"

Chuck smiles, "Well it was years in the making. I originally had the idea of how life could be different with, well everything going wrong. So I set about creating a world where our poor protagonist, Sam, had everything go wrong. His parents abandon him, and he is raised by his sister, which allows him to make it to Stanford despite all odds. Once happily at Stanford he is betrayed by his best friend and girlfriend who get him kicked out. So he stuck in a dead end job… I used my brief time at the Buymore when I was in high school as inspiration. That is where the story starts in the game, when Sam is sent the Intersect by his former best friend, which thrust Sam into the spy world."

Roan nods, "Fascinating premise. Can you explain what the intersect is for our less gamer oriented audience?"

Chuck smiles, "Certainly! The Intersect is a computer program that allows government secrets to be encoded in images. These images can be seen and retained by a really select few who have a high image retention ability… mainly Sam. He is unique and when he opens an email with the pictures, lots and lots of pictures, the secrets are downloaded into his head. He knows all the governments' secrets and intelligence. So the CIA and NSA send two agents, Jenny Burton and Major Alex Coburn first to find the Intersect and then to protect Sam from evil organizations and terrorists as Sam is used to help protect the nation."

Roan smirks, "Interesting you brought up… Agent Burton…"

Chuck blushes and fidgets nervously as Sarah fights back a giggle as she smiles happily.

Chuck takes a breath, "Yes, she was actually planned, but I always had a block with the character… and Agent Coburn until the London Olympics…"

Roan smiles knowingly, "Ah yes… London what an inspiration."

Chuck smiles nervously, "Yes, I had a lot of the idea and designs completed, but after some great inspiration (Chuck looks affectionately at Sarah) I finally was able to polish and complete this massive project. And yes I realize Agent Burton looks like Sarah and yes she was my inspiration."

Roan smiles and says with an aloof sarcasm, "Shocking! So Sarah how do you feel about this?"

Sarah smiles at Chuck before looking back at Roan, "I was surprised to say the least, but honestly it was such a huge compliment. I played a raw version of the game in London before I… or Jenny was added to the game. I was not a gamer in any way shape or form and I was so amazed by it. And to be a part of it was really special for me."

Chuck and Sarah share a smile and Chuck kisses her on the cheek after sharing a contented look.

Roan nods at the couple, "And your game Charles became the most advanced and bestselling video game on the market earning Orion Games and yourself a hefty financial reward. It is estimated you earned millions on this and subsequent game releases, care to confirm that?"

Chuck shakes his head smiling, "No, not really. I didn't do it for the money. Honestly it was just something I loved, like swimming. That is all that is important to me, having my family to keep me grounded and having the opportunity to do what I love with the people I love is all that matters."

Roan nods, "Well said Charles. But your two 'jobs' have made you immensely wealthy and famous…"

Chuck looks at Sarah admiringly and with a small smile says, "I'm just lucky I guess."

Roan nods and then with a contemplative look says, "Moving on, so how long were the two of you cavorting before London?"

Sarah and Chuck look at Roan in shock before looking at one another and then back at their interviewer. Sarah answers in a confused, but honest tone, "Um… we met in London…"

Roan smirks playfully at Sarah, "Come on my dear. You and Chuck are in a very elite world of competitive swimming… it is a small world of competitions and international events. Admittedly you are both friends with numerous other athletes including Carina Hansen and Zondra Rizzo. So when did you really meet and get together?"

Chuck laughs softly, "I know it sounds ridiculous but we really met in London. In fact the first time I laid eyes on Sarah was in Heathrow when we were both waiting for our luggage. And you are right, over the years looking back on how many times we should have met before London 2012… well the odds are ridiculous that we had never met. I mean even Zondra and Carina had talked for years about Sarah to me and I honestly think they were planning on introducing us in London… finally."

Sarah then adds, "Chuck's right. Zondra and Carina always raved about this great guy I had to meet, but every time our paths should have crossed something got in the way." Sarah then looks at Chuck lovingly, "But some things are worth the wait…"

Roan then asks as Chuck and Sarah share a smile, "At first many suspected a planned media romance to up your profiles as you were relative unknowns. Now having been together for years and having married is it safe to say those conspiracy theorists were wrong?"

Chuck smiles, "Yeah we have heard those crazy rumors for years… though when a nerd lucks out like I did it is to be expected."

Sarah scowls, though gently at Chuck for his self deprecation.

Roan asks confused, "Charles… you instantly became the most eligible bachelor in the world after the photos of you coming out of the pool hit the internet in London. I have heard that you were humble to the point of being less than confident in social situations, but I never believed it…"

Sarah cuts in, "It's true and it makes him so lovable and frustrating at the same time! People expect us to be arrogant or at least supremely confident… but the truth is we are regular people. I know that sounds lame, but we both have our baggage and at times it almost cost us. I almost screwed this relationship up in London because of my insecurities… I sometimes wish I was as confident in real life as I am in the pool… the pool is my refuge… where my confidence is full and I truly feel at home. Well until I met Chuck that is." She thinks in her head, _Since London he has been my home… I am so glad he never gave up on me._

Chuck then adds, "I always felt the same way as Sarah. The pool was my place, a place where my fears and insecurities do not exist. I know it is weird to most, but Sarah and I are similar in that way. The nice thing is we always have been better together than we were on our own."

Roan nods, "Fascinating. Now how was dating after the London Olympic Games?"

Sarah instantly smiles as she remembers that wonderful trip through Australia and practically vibrates thinking of their time on the trains. She schools her expression and fights down her desire to 'jump' Chuck and replies, "Well we certainly have had our ups and downs."

Chuck smiles and adds, "Neither of us were really good at relationships and we had so much pressure due to the media scrutiny, our appearances, endorsements and trying to live our normal lives."

Rona then asks levelly, "And what of the fans?"

Chuck and Sarah smile, "We have amazing fans."

Sarah adds, "We are very lucky."

Roan then asks, "And what of the more… aggressive fans?"

Sarah's face darkens, _So many bloody brunettes! _She takes a cleansing breath, "It is part of the whole media thing… though we would give up being famous in a second."

Roan quirks a brow, "Really? You would give up all the money and all the adoration?"

Chuck smiles, "Honestly, we don't want to seem unappreciative, but we are private people. Besides it would be nice if famous and rich men would stop trying to seduce my wife… come to think of it that would probably happen anyway… she is stunning after all."

Sarah smiles at Chuck lovingly, "They never had a shot! All I ever need is Chuck's eyebrow dance and I am gone."

Chuck demonstrates and Sarah giggles and slaps his shoulder playfully.

Roan blankly stares at the couple, "That looks like happy hour at Chilies…"

Chuck smiles while laughing and Sarah says through her giggles, "Hey whatever works!"

Roan smiles, "Let's see this caged passion!"

Sarah still laughing grabs Chuck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. As the kiss breaks Roan simply says, "Bravo."

Roan then turns to the camera, "Bravo indeed. Okay Chuck and Sarah after London you two became inseparable as you attended events and competitions together. This all led to the proposal, tell us about this."

Chuck smiles with a faraway look, "Ah, the proposal…"

* * *

**Flashback…**

_**Fonda Gaig Restaurant**_

_**Barcelona, Spain**_

_**July 21, 2013**_

Chuck and Sarah sit in a beautifully and modernly adorned restaurant following their day of preparing to compete at the 2013 World Championships. As Chuck sits at the table he tugs at the stark white table cloth as he nervously taps his feet on the rich wood floor. The room has a modern air with thatched light brown/tan wall paper between large square white pillars that created a classy look in the restaurant. All the chairs in the restaurant are a rich burgundy red creating a stark, yet visually pleasing contrast in the popular and renowned Mediterranean eatery.

Sarah smiles brightly at Chuck, her stunning blue eyes studying him above her clear glass as she sips her water.

She takes in his slight perspiration and jittery appearance and finally asks, "Chuck, are you feeling okay?"

Chuck snaps up and looks at her with a shocked expression that he tries to school, "Me fine… good, great," he squeaks out.

Sarah quirks a brow at him and continues, "Are you sick? You look… I don't know…"

Chuck nervously chuckles as his hand mindlessly finds its way to his pocket and the little red box that has been burning a hole in his pocket all night. He thinks to himself, _Chuck stop freaking out! This is a happy day. She is going to say yes and then we will start the next stage of our lives together… she's going to say yes… I hope…_

"You can talk to me…"

Chuck shakes the thoughts and gives her a large stunning smile, "I'm fine, just thinking about the rest of the competition…"

Sarah smiles and lets out a relieved breath, "Nerves over competing Chuck? I am disappointed," Sarah says with mirth in her voice. "I thought you would be over that by now!"

Chuck smirks amusedly at her, "Well we can't all be as confident as a blond bombshell after all Miss Walker." Chuck then proceeds to fire the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah giggles mercilessly and slaps his wrist playful, "Charmer! You're not so bad yourself Mr. Bartowski! We have another week to train and explore Barcelona before the competition starts so just enjoy the time!"

"I know," Chuck says with a smile as he gently and lovingly rubs her wrist

Chuck then has a thought, "So… I always meant to ask was there some great story about how your folks got together… like a proposal story?" Chuck then internally chastises himself, _Really Chuck! That is so lame… what was I thinking… parents proposal. That's so out of left field, obvious and god I am freaking out and delaying this. Head in the game!_

Sarah chuckles, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… I was just curious. Emma and Jack were so kind to me when we were touring through your homeland I wanted to learn more about them… and you."

Sarah blushes, "Well actually it is quiet the story."

As Sarah begins Chuck is taking a sip of his red wine.

"Well us Walker's have a bad history at proposals. My parents had kinda a nightmare proposal."

"Really? It can't have been that bad…"

"No it was bad… my mother's family had a restaurant that they loved so my dad wanted to propose there. He had the flowers, candles, champagne and it was so over the top. Well someone knocked over a candle and it started a fire… they were lucky to escape with minor burns..."

Chuck gulps, "Minor burns? But… but… they must have had a great laugh about it later?"

Sarah half smiles, "Eventually… but they nearly took it as a sign and delayed the marriage… it almost ruined them. But in the end my dad found a way, but we still don't joke about it, sort of a sore subject so be cautions with saying anything, okay."

Prior to the story Chuck had been fighting for the courage to ask and was hoping that Sarah's story, had it been happy, would have provided him the perfect opening to pop the questions. Now he sat with his right hand, and well arm, shaking as he held the open ring box in a death grip.

As soon as Sarah finished the story he could only think, _Why in god's name did I ask her about Jack and Emma's proposal – STUPID! Okay abort! No restaurant proposal!_

Chuck snaps the box closed and a loud click resonates and Sarah looks around surprised, "What was that noise?"

Chuck panics, "Uh, noise what noise? Oh my jaw I have a cracking jaw… I'm surprised you haven't notice when we kiss… excuse me I'll be right back…"

Chuck hides the ring in his suit coat and rushes from the table leaving a slightly bewildered Sarah.

Chuck runs outside and meets Morgan, "Morgan! Abort! Abort!"

Morgan stands with a massive number of red and white balloons in a full tux and top hat as he curses, "Damn it! I knew it, not enough balloons!"

"No Morgan you bought the whole store! No, no balloons the proposal is off! We can't have it a restaurant!"

Morgan scoffs, "Are you kidding me?"

"No her parents had a nightmare proposal, we have to shut it down, we have to shut it down now!"

Morgan looks at Chuck seriously, "Can't shut it down, the champagne, the string quartet, the horse drawn carriage! It's all in motion; we are in too deep here!"

"Gah!" Chuck bellows and prompts Morgan into action.

Chuck then rushes inside to cancel the champagne, while Morgan loses his balloons while trying to get rid of the horse drawn carriage.

Chuck sits back down and signs. He raises his glass, "Cheers, to a wonderful night with a wonderful woman!"

Sarah smiles and cheers' him as she thinks, _I wonder what's up with him… hum I will have to keep an eye on him. At least we have a great vacation planned in the south of France after the Championships._

Chuck and Sarah proceeded to finish their meals before heading to their hotel for the evening. For now, Chuck would have to re-plan his proposal to the beautiful Sarah Walker.

* * *

_**Chateau Margaux**_

_**Margaux (Bordeaux), France**_

_**August 26, 2013**_

Chuck and Sarah had finished competing at the Worlds and had disappeared from the media blitz on their favorite form of transportation: a private cabin aboard a train heading north to France. Soon the pair had arrived in the south of France in the Boudreaux region at the Chateau Margaux for wine and relaxation at the beautiful white stone winery.

After a tour of the grounds and an amazing wine tasting, Chuck still jittery with anticipation brought Sarah to the upper floor veranda/balcony overlooking the countryside as the day had given way to a clear, beautiful night with the bright full moon looming large over the horizon.

As the pair ascends the stairs to the open air stone veranda Sarah pauses and gasps, "Look at the moon Chuck… it's so beautiful."

Chuck looks down at her and smiles nervously, "It's perfect."

Sarah and Chuck share a tender, but powerful kiss that leaves Chuck completely drawn and distracted to her that Sarah could have pick pocketed the ring from Chucks grey wool overcoat without Chuck even noticing… had she known it was there.

As they come out of the haze of the kiss Sarah looks out at the dark county backlit by the large full moon that rises above the lush green lawns, trees and the grape vines and sighs, "I have been to so many places all over the world, but I don't think I have ever been to a place as beautiful as this…"

Chuck smiles, "I have… every day. Every morning I wake up and look at you… when we brush our teeth tandem style… whenever I look at you… it's the most beautiful place I have ever been."

Sarah smiles brightly and looks adoringly at him.

Chuck continues, "I feel like I should be James Bond right now…"

"I didn't fall in love with James Bond… I fell in love with you."

Chuck pauses and a small smile dances across his faces as he nervously touches the ring box in his coat as he rambles, "I am-am going to ask you a question right now so please don't freak out."

Sarah says with emotion in her voice, "I won't…"

"Sarah will you…"

As Chuck moves to bring the ring from his coat and before he can drop to his knee there is a loud rustle and flashes of lights as a horde of reports run up to the balcony chasing the couple. Chuck and Sarah look at one another in shock before running down the balcony to another set of stairs.

They rush through the Chateaux and escape in a black SUV that spirits them from the property and the insane French media and paparazzi.

Sarah grasps Chuck's hand as they sit side by side in the back seat, "Wow, that was… interesting. Oh, so what did you want to tell me?"

Sarah looks at him questioningly and Chuck's shoulders drop further as he thinks, _The perfect moment ruined… I will give her the proposal she deserves!_

Chuck forces a smile, "Nothing… just that I love you."

Sarah smiles brightly, "I love you too Chuck." She grips his hand tighter as the SUV drives quickly into the night and to safety from the ravenous media.

* * *

_**Team USA Training Center**_

_**Burbank, CA**_

_**January 3, 2014**_

Chuck powers through the pool, his own personal therapy for the disaster that had become his proposal plans. He neuroses as he glides through the water from wall to wall lost in thought and distracted by the pains of fate.

Chuck thinks as he swims, _What did I ever do to deserve this? Is it too much to ask for the perfect proposal? No I don't think so! But nooooo! The restaurant, the balcony then that zoo disaster… okay that was a bad plan and it is probably good it failed, but still! Then the beach failures: how can it possible rain, or lightning or there be a freak disruption every single time I try and give Sarah the perfect proposal. It's not fair. Hum… maybe I am being told something… NO! Fate be damned! I love Sarah and I am going to marry her damn it and it is going to be perfect!_

"BARTOWSKI!"

Chuck stops mid front crawl and pops his head from the water as he treads water looking at his coach, "Yeah Colonel?"

Casey grunts angrily, "The hell are you doing in there? Your form is terrible! Where is your head at?"

Chuck sighs and swims to the wall and climbs out of the pool and approaches the Colonel.

"Sorry Colonel, my head is not in it today."

Casey glares at him, "Spit it out kid."

Chuck sighs, "It's just I keep trying to propose to…" Chuck slams his mouth shut with a click but it is too late as he cringes and looks around for spies ready to release his plans to the world. Seeing no one he turns to Casey, "Please don't tell anyone! Only my family and Sarah's parents know… I don't want the media getting wind of this."

Casey grunts and appraises Chuck, "Don't think I can keep a secret Bartowski?"

Chuck pales, "No! It's not that sir… Casey… it's just really important…"

"Ug… lady feelings. What's the problem Bartowski?"

Chuck sighs, "I set up the perfect proposals and then everything falls apart. It has been one disaster after another for months!" Chuck paces the water still dripping from his body as he walks next to the pool.

Casey ponders for a moment and then says, "Take a seat kid, you're making me dizzy."

Chuck and Casey move to a bench poolside and sit. Casey looks mildly uncomfortable and they sit in silence for what seems to Chuck to be forever before the imposing Maine begins, "You know I proposed to someone once… a long time ago." Casey pulls out a cigar and cuts it.

He continues, "We had plans to go to Niagara Falls. I was about to ship out… things got screwed up and we were young and I was stupid. I ended up proposing in a Buffalo bus station. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world, but I still have that day… that look on her face. Truth is there is no perfect spot or perfect day so forget about that… all you need is the girl."

Chuck ponders Casey's heavy words as the big man rises and leaves Chuck to his thoughts alone in the training center.

* * *

_**Ellie and Awesome's Wedding – Beach**_

_**Malibu, CA**_

_**January 5, 2014**_

Ellie and Awesome had had a spectacularly beautiful wedding. Their relationship had progressed rapidly as Awesome moved to California and had led them to this day on the beach in Malibu. Chuck stood in as Devon's best man and Sarah was Ellie's maid of honor. In the warmth of the southern California sun, with the ocean in view the couple joined together under a wood alter covered in flowers.

After the ceremonies, as the sun began to dip towards the horizon, Chuck and Sarah walk hand-in-hand down the beach. Sarah, in her royal blue dress walks in the surf as it tickles her ankles as she holds Chuck's hand before pulling herself close to him. Chuck is in his dark blue suit and light blue dress shirt and tie walks tangled with Sarah down the surprisingly empty beach.

Chuck looks out at the ocean and then down at Sarah's face as she burrows into his shoulder lovingly. He smiles down at her and looks around when a thought strikes him… well Colonel Casey's words strike him: _It's all about the girl._

Chuck had not even considered proposing this day due to the craziness that was preparing for the wedding and the stress and happiness for the newly joined Awesome's. But Chuck looks at Sarah and realizes the truth behind his (Casey's) words and not caring that this was not the plan or in fact it was kind of a perfect place and moment to propose. Rather he only saw Sarah and only saw what he wanted – Her.

He pauses and Sarah looks up at him with a soft, but curious look. Chuck smiles down at her as he untangles himself from her and pulls her around to face him.

She stares up at him and is about to speak when Chuck reaches to his pocket and pulls out the deep red ring box. Sarah gasps softly as she stares at the box as Chuck drops to his knee, his pants getting wet as the surf ebbs.

Chuck takes a deep breath, "Sarah I have wanted to do this for a long time… but every time something went wrong. I so wanted it to be perfect for you. But fate and crazy occurrences kept forcing me to put this off and I am tired of it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… perfect moment or not."

Sarah now has tears in her eyes as Chuck looks up at her, pure love in his eyes.

"Marry me."

Sarah wipes a tear from her eyes and lets out a wet laugh.

Chuck raises the ring box awaiting her response. Seconds pass and Chuck feels as though hours tick by as he awaits her answer in terrified nervousness of everything she might say, wanting only to hear one word.

Sarah drops to her knees and grasps his face and pulls him into a kiss.

Sarah so softly replies the only answer, "Yes."

Chuck beams as he holds onto her for dear life as she repeats, "Yes! I will marry you Chuck."

Chuck and Sarah share a passionate kiss as Chuck places the ring on her finger and they bask in the perfect moment.

Without trying Chuck had accidently stumbled on the perfect moment, but none of that mattered – he had the girl.

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Roan smiles at Chuck, "Bravo Charles."

Chuck smiles and looks at Sarah, "Thanks."

Roan then looks to the couple with a smile, "And the wedding?"

Chuck and Sarah look at one another and share a look.

Sarah then responds, "Well that is another story…"

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Chuck!"

Chuck pops his head into the tent and immediately clinches his eyes shut as het clamps his hands over his eyes.

Sarah looks on at him for a moment with a touch of mirth pushing through her turmoil, "What are you doing Chuck! I am freaking out here!"

Chuck sighs, "Sarah it is our wedding day… it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"But Chuck! The media caught wind of this and are ruining our day! What are we going to do?"

Just then Morgan, Ellie, Carina and Zondra rush in. Zondra says nervously, "Uh… bad news…"

Sarah seethes, "WHAT!"

The friends (and Chuck) cringe and Ellie softly replies, "Well there are reporters everywhere and now the fans have kind of descended on the beach."

Sarah sighs, "They are way down the beach so this will all be fine right?'

The friends all cringe, though Chuck doesn't see this as he is still covering his eyes. Sarah growls, "What?"

Morgan blurts, They have breached the perimeter! We are being overrun!"

Carina smacks Morgan, "Nice Morgan!"

Zondra scowls at Morgan before looking at Sarah with soft eyes, "The whole private beach wedding may have gone out of the window..."

Chuck's shoulders drop and tears begin to prick at the corners of Sarah's eyes as her friends descend on her and begin to comfort her.

Sarah sobs, "But it was going to be perfect…"

Suddenly Jack Walker and Stephen Bartowski burst into the tent. Jack says with authority, "Darlin, schnook, kids let's go!"

They all look at the dad's until Stephen adds, "Come on! We have a wedding to get to!"

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Roan was riveted and the cool reporter was never riveted. He asks the question the public had asked for years – where the hell had the famous swimmers disappeared to on their own wedding day?

Roan verbalizes the question, "So the world was watching and had invaded you special day despite the private nature and impressive security.

Sarah huffs angrily as she crosses her arms and looks away, "Yeah."

Chuck wraps an arm around her before turning her face with his finger and tenderly kissing her until a smile breaks out on her face.

Roan simply watches before asking the burning question, "So where did you go?"

Chuck smiles widely, "Well…"

Sarah smiles, "We escaped!"

* * *

**Flashback…**

Chuck and Sarah look out at the tranquil ocean from their beach as they look around and see their closest friends and family on the deserted beach. After rushing to the airport the close friends and family had piled onto a private jet and had disappeared into the skies, escaping the media buzzing around the beach against all odds. Many hours later the couple arrived in their second home. There on a quiet Australian beach Chuck and Sarah exchanged their vows and had the perfect moment as they became man and wife.

They exchanged their heartfelt vows:

Sarah looks adoringly at Chuck, "Chuck… you are a gift. You're a gift, you're a gift I never dreamed I would want or need needed and every day I will show you are a gift I deserve. You make me the best person I could ever hope to be and I want to spend and learn and love the rest of my life… with you."

"Perfect…" Chuck gasps out almost silently as he stares into her eyes.

_And your vow's Chuck…_

Chuck smiles softly, "My vows…" Chuck thinks and begins again, "Words aren't good enough Sarah… words cannot display the depth of my love for you. Or my dreams of our future or that our kids will be like little aquatic superheroes!"

Sarah lets out a wet and emotional chuckle as she smiles widely at her man.

"Words can't express that... they don't cut it… so not vows… I will just prove it, every day for the rest of our lives. You can count on me."

Sarah ever so softly says, "Perfect."

_Do you Charles Irving Bartowski take Sarah Lisa Walker to be you're lawfully wedded wife?_

Without hesitation Chuck says, "I do."

_Sarah Lisa Walker do you take Chuck Bartowski to be you're lawfully wedded husband-"_

"I do!"

_By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride._

Chuck pulls Sarah into a sweet kiss before twisting the pair and dipping Sarah before kissing her passionately with their family and friends clapping and smiling as they watch the first kiss of the Bartowski's.

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Roan quirks a brow at the pair, "So you ran off to Australia and were secretly married on some unknown beach?"

The pair smiles, "Yep."

Roan shakes his head, "Unbelievable!"

Sarah smiles, "Best day of my life..."

Chuck squeezes Sarah and adds, "So far…"

Roan then shakes off his thoughts on the story and continues, "And how is wedded life?"

"Perfect!" They both reply with a beaming smile.

Roan then continues as he looks to Chuck and changes the subject, "Now Charles, we have had a lot of questions from fans of your games and business insiders about the choices you have made and your swimming career."

Chuck nods, but has a confused expression.

Roan continues, "We are told that had you concentrated on you company and software development that you would be a multibillionaire the likes of Bill Gates. Now, not that you are not well off, but many fans and business strategists alike believe that you would have made amazing advances in technology and have changed the world."

Chuck replies tentatively, "Well that is nice of them…"

Roan then asks the million dollar question, "With all that faith, if you could go back would you give up swimming… to change the world?"

Chuck ponders and Sarah squirms uncomfortably.

Chuck then has a light bulb go off, "But then I never would have met Sarah…"

Roan nods, "Maybe, but you would have your choice of women, power and greatness…"

Sarah seethes, but bites back an angry rant.

Chuck bristles and bluntly responds, "No."

Roan quirks a brow, "No?"

Chuck repeats, "No, I would not change a thing even for unlimited wealth, saving the world or changing the face of technology."

Roan then continues, "But Charles, you could have done great things, you would give all that up even if you had the opportunity?"

"Without a second thought."

Sarah fights back proud tears, _damn hormones._

Roan pauses, "But…"

Chuck cuts in, "Roan, I understand that things could be different, but there is no way I could possibly be happier. And I would never risk not meeting Sarah. Swimming and fate finally brought us together and for that… I am blessed and would not change a thing. I met my soul mate… nothing could beat that… well…"

Chuck tenderly squeezes Sarah's hand as they share a look and have a complete conversation without uttering a word. Sarah then nods so subtly only Chuck could possible notice after years together.

Chuck smiles and turns to Roan, "Besides, Sarah and I have an announcement…"

Roan leans forward, curiosity clear on his face, "Oh? And what pray tell is that?"

Chuck smiles and pulls Sarah in tight as Sarah looks down at her lap and blushes as Chuck touches her midsection.

Sarah then softly says, "I'm pregnant…"

And with the the world learned of Chuck and Sarah's first child and why Chuck could never choose another path. Fate and faith had brought them together and together they would stay for the rest of their days.

* * *

_**AN2: Well I hope that this was enjoyed and now there is only one final chapter to tie everything up and give you nice view of the future**_

_**Oh and the potential for Chuck competing in 2020 is based on Dana Torres of the USA who competed at the Olympics in her late 30s (Chuck would be 33 in this timeline (2020) remember so not too farfetched and hey Chuck is special damn it!) and she (Torres) almost made the Olympics at age 41.**_

_**One very short chapter to finish this off then on to my next project. Thank you all for the support**_

_**Disclaimer 2 – Don't own anything related to NBC or well anything… still covering my ass :)**_


	25. Epilogue 3 - The Future

"_**Chuck vs the Aussie"**_

_**AN1: I want to give all by thoughts and prayers to esardi – keep fighting and good luck buddy. This one is for you.**_

_**Thank you all this is the end and I truly am honored by the support. I will continue on with a few more stories – my next project will be a shorter mystery story called Sarah vs the Secret so keep an eye out. I plan on writing it all before I start posting so there will be a delay and then regular updates. I hope to multitask and release a few fun oneshots in the mean time.**_

_**So thank you again and I hope you enjoy this and continue to read.**_

_**KB**_

* * *

Chapter 25: Epilogue 3 – The Future

_**Forest near Twin Pines and Pyramid Lake**_

_**Los Padres National Forest, California**_

_**Sometime in the near future…**_

A small curly haired boy runs carelessly, but nimbly despite his young age, through the lush green forest of towering pines. He jumps from a tree stump over a small bush and ferns onto a dirt trail as he evades his pursuer. The five year old boy giggles and smiles widely as his older sister chases him red faced and ready for revenge.

"I am going to get you and when I do you will pay for destroying my hair dryer. YOU. ARE. DEAD. NERD!" She screams, while huffing slightly from the chase.

"Come on Ella," the boy responds through labored breaths and huffs of oxygen as he ran away from his distraught big sister.

"I just wanted to see… huff… how it works, besides you should have seen… your… face… when you caught me trying to put it back together – priceless, hahah," he cheekily responds with a large grin through labored breaths.

"ERRRGGG! Dead you hear me! You. Are. Dead!" Ella yelled

As they cut through the forest, he turns towards the lake, "Must get… to… lake," he says breathing heavily and thinking, _maybe I can swim away, Ella might give up._

As he reaches the edge of the lake he looks back at his red faced sister's angry face rapidly approaching, before diving head long into the cool lake water.

As soon as he hits the water he takes in a shuttering gasp due to the shock of the lake water, before taking off with manic strokes in order to get away from his angry pursuer. He glides effortlessly through the water as he powers himself further and further from shore.

Ella stops at the edge of the lake. Her brother was less than 20 feet ahead of her on land, yet as she reaches the water's edge, he is well off shore and is gliding further and further from her reach.

Ella looks out at the water and a predatory smile, similar to one often seen on her mother, grows on her face as her blue eyes flash with glee. She yells, "That won't save you Levi! I will catch you!"

She leaps into the water and brakes into a fast front crawl as she races after her younger brother eating up the distance as she fly's through the water just like her brother.

**Later at the Lake House Docks…**

Sarah sits comfortable basking in the midday sun as she basks in the wonder and happiness that is her life. The smells of the barbeque and the sounds of nature permeate her senses as an involuntary smile grows on her beautiful features as the sun kisses her blonde locks.

A shadow suddenly cools the heat from the sunlight on her face and body and a familiar sent invades her senses as she smiles wider as she touches her stomach and takes a steadying breath in anticipation.

The body causing the shadow leans down and gently kisses her lips as the two melt into the kiss as their fingers dance across one other's cheeks.

Finally the kiss breaks and her blue eyes open shimmering as they meet the deep, loving brown eyes of her partner. Her smile reflects his as they both take a breath before she says, "You're blocking my sun buster!"

Chuck smiles, "I think it was worth it," as he smirks lovingly at her.

Sarah chuckles, "Well of course!"

Devon yells from the barbeque, "Awesome!"

Both Chuck and Sarah laugh and share another kiss. The kiss is cut short when the sounds of disapproving children chime in, "Yuck!" A small voice exclaims before the little boy's older sister agrees, "Yeah Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah! You are traumatizing the children!"

Chuck and Sarah laugh, while all four Grandparents and Ellie, who were escorting the kids back from a hike, try to hold back their mirth. Ellie fights back her humor at her adorable blond haired, blue eyed boy and precocious light brown haired and brown eyed daughter.

"Clara and William! Be nice to your Aunt and Uncle!"

Both kids sulk before brightening, "Can we go play with Levi and Ella?"

Ellie sighs and smiles, "Yes… but where are they?"

At that exact moment sounds from the lake invade the scene. Yells and splashes as Ella chases little Levi from the lake. Levi runs head long to his parents with Ella right on her heals as Chuck separates the two. He asks in a fatherly tone, "Hey, Hey, Hey! What's going on?"

Levi smirks at Ella and answers first, "Ella went nuts!"

Ella huffs and a deathly, piercing gaze is fired at her little brother. She swipes her wet blond hair, which looks a light brown from the water, out of her face and begins her case, "Levi broke my hair dryer and he MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Chuck and Sarah are about to respond when they are interrupted by hysterical laughing from behind them. All eyes turn to the source of the howling as incredulous, yet mirth filled looks are directed at the laughing fools.

Chuck smiles and asks the question, "Um… Mom? Dad? What is so funny?"

All the kids nod and ask as one, "Yeah! What's wrong with you Grandma and Grandpa?"

Mary and Stephen look at one another and each wipe a tear away before taking some deep breaths still shaking slightly. Mary starts, "Oh my dear's… (laugh)… you are so cute."

Stephen continues, "We… (haha)… just flashed back about… twenty six years!"

Mary then adds, "Chuck you did the EXACT same thing to poor Ellie's hair dryer!" Stephen then adds, but I think you were a little older… Levi must be a quick study!"

Elle and Chuck look at one another and Ellie gives him a little glare before smiling, "So Levi AND Chuck must be punished!"

Chuck gapes, "Hey what did I do?"

Ellie smirks, "Teaching my nephew bad habits!"

Ella smirks triumphantly, "YEAH!"

Levi and Chuck look down with a puppy dog look. Sarah decides to spare her boys, "Well Chuck and Levi what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both are contrite, "We're sorry…"

Sarah smirks, "Good, tonight you will fix Ella's hair dryer and will have chores to do tomorrow."

Chuck and Levi groan, "But Mom!"

"No buts! Now go play, your cousins wanted to play in the lake. Just be careful and for the love of god try and be good!"

All the kids answer in a far too cheery and innocent way, "We will." That made Chuck shiver at the potential trouble the Bartowski-Woodcomb darlings could get into.

**Later…**

Chuck and Sarah sit together on a large wood tanning/reclining chair with a large colorful pillow for comfort. They sit with their hands and ankles intertwined as they smile with their eyes closed. Chuck finds Sarah's cheek and gives her a little kiss as his hand slides from her cheek down her shoulder all the way to her very swollen belly. He moves down and says in a soft voice, "And how are you and the twins enjoying the cabin?"

Sarah laughs, "They are doing fine… though they keep kicking every time you play that music!"

Chuck smiles, "Our musical nerds are just practicing their swimming, isn't that right."

Sarah scoffs and chucks, "I still can't believe I married such a nerd."

Chuck puts on a mock affronted look, "You love it! Besides… I could continue to try for Luke and Leia as their names…"

Sarah smiles while linking her fingers with his over their soon to be twins, "Don't I know it… the loving it part and again not a chance."

Chuck huffs in mock sadness, "Fine…"

Sarah then asks, "We do need to come up with names…"

Chuck sighs, "The right names will come. Remember how Ella just came to you, I mean combining Ellie and Emma's names was perfect. But Levi was something that just seemed right. I think the right names will just come… (he whispers slightly) like Luke and Leia."

Sarah huffs, but smiles at his adorableness, "Still no Chuck, I may love the Trilogy, but no."

Chuck smiles, "We will know when we find the right names."

Sarah smiles widely and pulls Chuck in. They share a kiss that is interrupted as the patter of footsteps and sloshing feet.

The four sets of eyes look at them expectantly until the adults finally pay attention. Sarah looks over at each of the kids, "Yes?"

Clara and Ella speak, "Mom/Aunt Sarah!" Then as one they continue, "Levi and Willie think that Daddy (Uncle Chuck) would beat you in a race!" Both girls say this in a scandalized tone. "We know you would win!"

Chuck laughs and Sarah gives him a glare and crosses her arms above her pregnant belly. He raises his hands and asks "What?"

Both boys cut in, "Yeah! Boys rule and Dad would totally win!" William then adds, "Yeah Uncle Chuck is totally Awesome!"

Sarah looks at the girls, "That sounds like a challenge!"

Chuck's head snaps towards his wife, "Um… darling?"

Sarah levels a gaze at him, but sweetly replies, "Yes Charles?"

Chuck cringes, _Oh no not the hormonal competitive side… the kids are going to get me killed. _He regains his composure, "Sweetie… you are 7 months pregnant… with twins… I don't think a race is… wise…"

Sarah huffs, "What afraid I will beat you?"

Chuck shakes his head, _Don't answer that it is a trap… _"I just mean it may not be safe for the kids…"

Sarah scoffs, "I checked with the doctor and I am fine… to beat your ass! Oops I mean behind." She glares at the kids who are giggling. The laughing stops as the kids immediately get the 'don't you use that word look.' "Come on Chuck help me up! We are racing!'

Chuck gulps… _great_…

**Later…**

The girls including Ellie, Mary and Emma are still cheering and gloating over Sarah's impressive 'victory' racing Chuck in the lake.

The boys sit down and Willie and Levi look at Chuck confused, "How did you lose?"

"Yeah, I have seen you swim on video at school and you are so fast!"

Chuck smiles, "Well Sarah was very good in her day too."

Levi smiles proudly, but William asks, "But you were the best ever!"

Awesome comes up and pats his boy on the shoulder, "One day my boy you will learn winning isn't everything."

As William and Levi think with utterly confused expressions on their faces Stephen, Jack and Awesome lean in, "Smart move Chuck…" Jack then adds, "I love my daughter, but god help you if you had won."

Stephen smiles and shakes his head, "You can't have pride and hope to survive a pregnant woman's hormones!"

Mary yells over, "What was that!?"

Stephen stiffens, "Nothing honey!"

Chuck laughs as he walks over and flops in a deck chair. Sarah waddles over and sits on the chair and on his lap and leans into his strong chest and smiles with a little gloating look. She then sighs, "You let me win."

Chuck stiffens and tries to contemplate a way to escape, but alas his lovely and very pregnant wife has him at her mercy. He takes a deep breath, "No… you've still got it."

Sarah laughs, "Damn right I do! But I am 7 month pregnant Chuck… and not stupid. I should hurt you, but what you did was to damn sweet for me and the girls."

Chuck begins breathing again.

Sarah then adds, "But…"

Chuck cringes, "What?"

Sarah smiles mischievously, "You owe me a Bartowski foot massage and night of intense seduction."

Chuck smiles and answers, "Yes ma'am!"

He leans in and hugs her close before giving her a sweet kiss.

As the two sat together looking out at the peaceful and secluded lake they took in their kids and their niece and nephew all playing. They turned and took in Devon, Ellie, Mary, Stephen, Jack and Emma all talking animatedly.

Sarah let out a sigh as she looks over her shoulder and into Chuck's eyes, "I am so looking forward to Carina and Cole, Alex and Morgan and of course Zondra coming out tomorrow! We should tell the kids!"

Chuck laughs, "No, they would never sleep… let's make it a nice surprise."

Sarah sighs, "Your right. I love you Chuck."

Chuck smiles his special smile and kisses her forehead, "I love you Sarah."

Sarah then sighs and begins to think. _God I am so happy… my life is perfect. I have the best man I could ever hope to have love me. I have two beautiful kids and soon we will have our twins to add to the family. God they may not be angels all the time, but I would kill anyone who threatened their happiness. And with Chuck by my side I know they are going to be raised right. They will be kind and honorable, just like their daddy. And the fact I have Ellie and Awesome and Clara and William in our lives – our strange but special family. I nearly screwed this all up but now… now I have everything, my folks, Chuck's folks, a family and the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I am blessed…_

Sarah then turns and looks into her husband's eyes and asks, "Did you ever think life could end up like this?"

Chuck smiles and whispers, "Only in my wildest dreams." He pauses and thinks, "But I thank god every day that I found you."

Sarah then fidgets, "But I almost…"

Chuck shushes her, "Sarah stop that it has been years. We were meant to be together and we never could have given up on one another. Memory loss, Spies, rabid animals – whatever! Nothing could have kept me from loving you."

A tear breaches the corner of her eyes, "God your perfect."

"No… but having the perfect woman love me… my dream girl sure helps."

Sarah slaps his chest, "Charmer!"

Chuck smiles and kisses Sarah with all the love he has surrounded by their kids and family as the sun begins to set on the lake. Neither Sarah nor Chuck could have asked for or predicted a better end to their story. But in truth, their journey was only beginning…

_**They Lived Happily Ever After…**_

* * *

_**AN2: Corny finale? Sure, but I always felt that many of the best stories are convoluted fairy tales.**_

_**Once again – thank you all for reading and for the wonderful reviews. I am happy we are keeping Chuck alive – as great as the show was the missteps we all saw (cringe worthy) helped us create great fiction and AU's – many of which make me often debate what I love more the show or the fiction. But alas it is all about the great characters and the fun and entertainment (in any format).**_

_**I hope you have been entertained and thanks for coming for the ride.**_

_**All the Best!**_

_**KB**_


End file.
